Destino Marcado
by Lian Lai
Summary: ¿Me engañarias?... solo si fuera necesario. La vida continua, aveces el fuego arde por siempre... pero aveces el amor solo acaba. Un destino marcado que llega a su fin.
1. Default Chapter

**Destino Marcado. Capitulo I ¿Por qué con él?**

Sakura se rebelaba ante las urgencias de su padre. Ella no entendía porque este se empeñaba en que se casara con el atractivo y multimillonario Syaoran Li, sino estaba enamorada de el. Hasta que un día escucho una conversación que cambio su destino...

N. A: Hola aquí esta Lían con otro fanfic que esta ves esta basado en la novela de Corin Tellado así que ya saben. Tomoyo es hermana de Sakura, su padre no es arqueólogo sino contador en una empresa viñera de la cual es dueño el magnate Syaoran Li. No viven en Japón ni en China, ni yo se donde viven pero es un lugar lleno de campos verdes repletos de árboles y lindas tardes soleadas imagínenselo. =P. Algo obliga a señor kinomoto a casar a Sakura con su jefe pero ella se niega rotundamente y no entiende él porque...

Disclaimer: CCS no en mío sino que estaría escribiendo un fanfic, estaría en Japón escribiendo la continuación de esta bella historia.

Fujitaka Kinomoto atravesaba el salón y daba un golpe seco. Aquel golpe resonó de tal forma en el resinto, que tanto Sakura como su hermana Tomoyo se estremecieron levemente sin dejar de mirarse; La pequeña Tomoyo sumamente desconcertada y Sakura con una mirada que demostraba que acababa de oír la mayor atrocidad jamás imaginada.

-"¡Es la quinta vez en una semana...!" –exclama Sakura con desesperación a su Hermana querida- "Si algo me descompone es contradecirle o no obedecerle, pero entiende, hermana, que papa se ha extralimitado, se ha desbordado, se ha convertido en casi un monstruo".

-"No digas eso Sakura, no lo digas por favor" –la voz de su hermana era suplicante.

-"Escucha Tomoyo" –la voz de Sakura tenia un acento patético, mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo y alzaba la cara para mirar a su hermana suplicante- "Soy una fotógrafa famosa y respetada. No necesito casarme con un hombre rico para ser feliz; el amor para mi no es dinero, tengo ilusiones Tomoyo, grandes ilusiones como persona joven que aun soy..." –su voz se quebraba y terminaba con un sollozo- "No es posible que por un capricho  mi padre me imponga matrimonio por conveniencia. Claro que conozco a Syaoran Li ¿Quién no lo conoce? Si es dueño de todos estos viñedos. Es dueño incluso de la comarca en que vivimos. ¿Quién no conoce al multimillonario dueño de la comarca entera y de varias compañías viñeras?. Cuando vivía su madre Ieran si que todo era distinto, todo estaba lleno de rectitud y de rigidez en los viñedos de la familia Li. Pero cuando murió y él tuvo que regresar todo perdió la rectitud y se volvió algo más tranquilo y estable". –se levanto y quedo enfrente de su hermana- "Lo siento Tomoyo, mi padre te quiere demasiado, incluso mas que a mí. Dile a papa que no vuelva a pedirme eso".

La cara de Tomoyo mostró una mueca apacible en su tierno semblante.

-"No sabes cuanto lo siento, Sakura, no me angusties más. Lo que nuestro padre te pide es algo que no puedo evitar. Y no me preguntes las causas que ni yo misma las sé. Pero tu bien sabes que papa no pedirá algo si no tuviera razones poderosas, hay situaciones difíciles de comprender pero que existen así que lo mejor seria que lo obedecieras..."

-"¿Pero por qué? ¿por que? Tu sabes que yo salgo con Yukito Tskishiro fotógrafo como yo, y el día en que termine mi próximo catalogo pensare si me caso o no con él..."

-"No digas eso hermana tu no esta enamorada de Tskishiro, es un compañero, le has tomado afecto, pero no estas enamorada de ningún hombre, por eso papa te pidió que te casaras con un hombre que esta enamorado de ti..."

-"Si apenas me conoce..."

-"No digas eso, desde aquel día que al fallecer su madre regreso de América para hacerse cargo del patrimonio familiar y te vio junto a nosotros dos. Syaoran mostró una especial predilección por ti. Recuerdo la ultima vez que estuvo de vacaciones, y entonces tenia apenas veintidós años y tu diecinueve, ya mostró un interés especial por tu persona. Tampoco entiendo porque ha de serte tan odiosa la idea de contraer matrimonio con un hombre como él, que es atractivo, educado. Tiene dos carreras y es el hombre más rico de la comarca, y encima enamorado de ti perdidamente. No te lo ha dicho a ti, Sakura, pero te lo ha demostrado, tu has querido no entenderlo, y entonces Syaoran Li se lo dijo claramente a nuestro padre". –decía la hermana de la afectada intentando darle ánimos a su hermana mayor.

-"No me convences, Tomoyo, y disculpa que te tenga la contraria sabes que te quiero mucho. No estoy enamorada de ese hombre, no me interesa como posible marido, no he crecido ni vivido para casarme solamente, he nacido para vivir, para hacerme una persona responsable, incluso para ser independiente". –finalizo mirando nuevamente los ojos de su querida hermana.

Guardaron silencio, Se oían de nuevo los pasos pesados de su padre avanzar hacia donde ellas estaban.

Se acerco hacia el ventanal y Sakura quedo pegada al, pero sus ojos se perdían a través del cristal y podía ver en aquel día un sol esplendoroso el jardín, los senderos, la cancha de tenis al otro extremo, y allí. Al pie del ventanal, la piscina que se hallaba ubicada a ras del suelo a la salido de los soportales del palacete.

Al sentir que los pasos se detenían se volvió con lentitud.

Sabia que su padre era un hombre honorable, que la amaba, que era su segunda hija y que jamás la había regañado. En cambio, en aquel instante su rostro denotaba un dolor infinito, y sus ojos, ya cansados, parecían cuajados de lagrimas.

Sakura sabia que algo malo estaba pasando, algo que definitivamente no iba a saber nunca. ¿Qué cosa obligaba a su padre a pedirle por Dios que se casara con su jefe? ¿Qué debía su padre a Syaoran Li a la difunta Ieran, para que cediese la vida de su hija, el futuro de su hija, el destino de su hija?.

Con los ojos caídos a lo largo del cuerpo, la mirada llenan de llanto y un rictus de amargura en la boca; así vio Sakura avanzar a su padre hacia ella.

-"Lo siento Sakura, pero tengo que insistir, tu sabes que cuando me case con tu madre apenas éramos unos niños y yo era apenas un aprendiz en las oficinas de la señora Ieran, ahí conocí a tu madre, bella y esplendorosa como siempre, ayudaba a Ieran con las finanzas y los diseños de los vinos. Era demasiado para mi pero me esforcé en que me amara y se fijara en mi, después de un tiempo conseguí que me mirara y cuando le propuse matrimonio no dudo en aceptar, nos casamos pero... desafortunadamente ella murió muy joven. Después de tener a Tomoyo enfermo gravemente y no tardo en morir, por el amor que le tienes a tu padre por favor Sakura cásate con el joven Syaoran" –dijo intentando convencer a su hija.

-"Me parece papá, que la comparación no tiene nada que ver con lo que pretendes de mí. Tampoco sé porque lo haces, no creo que seas tu precisamente quien me quiera hacer millonaria a través de un matrimonio. A fin de cuentas, solo necesito terminar mi álbum para recibir una fortuna considerable, como para no trabajar en una buena cantidad de tiempo, además de que deseo ganar mi dinero con mi esfuerzo". –decía indignada ante la petición de su padre.

-"Aprenderás a amar a Syaoran Li. Te puedo asegurar que es un hombre, ya lo has visto por ti misma, maduro y decidido, y encima noble, muy noble. Te lo pido por mi propia salud. Recíbelo. Dile que no te atreves a decirme a mí, pero piensa que cuando yo te pida algo será por una razón poderosa..." –decía el padre con el corazón en las manos.

-"¿Y yo no puedo conocerla, papá?" –pregunto retándole con la mirada que se mostraba decidida y triste al mismo tiempo.

-"No es nada concreto, Sakura" –replico Fujitaka Kinomoto                    

Pero en su rostro se dibujo una mueca de dolor, vergüenza y estopor a la vez dejando a Sakura mas que dolida por desobedecer a su padre.

-"Ahora tengo que irme" –añadió el padre- "pero, por favor, recuerda que como a las cuatro de la tarde pasara por aquí Syaoran Li" –finalizo.

Y con las mismas atravesó el salón y volvió a salir. Sakura cayo cerca del ventanal y miro a su hermana con expresión insistente.

-"Tu sabes algo Tomoyo ¿por qué?, ¿Por qué...?" –insistía porque sabia que su hermana conocía las razones del casamiento con Syaoran.

-"No sabes cuanto me duele no poder decirte Sakura. Pero solo acierto a un motivo: el gran afecto, junto con el agradecimiento que nuestro padre tenia hacia sus jefes. Primero fue la señora Ieran, que efectivamente se porto con el muy bien durante su mandato hostil y frió; y ahora él, que lo tiene como alguien muy importante en sus finanzas". –intentaba evitar el tema de su hermana, ese tema que tanto le dolía no poder comentarle concretamente, a pesar de que ella solo sabia lo que había oído hablar a su padre con Touya antes de que se fuera a América.

-"Tu tampoco entiendes Tomoyo" –bajo la cara y se la tapo con las manos con desesperación- "Yo quiero amara a alguien con pasión, entregarme locamente a el... pero para eso tengo que amarlo..." –no iba a dejar que le diera vueltas al tema no la iba a dejar.

-"Deja ya ese tema hermana por favor" –rogaba- "Cuando esta tarde venga Syaoran y te pida matrimonio, dile que si o no, pero no le preguntes porque quiere amarte, eso esta claro, nadie le pide matrimonio a una mujer que no ama y sabemos que desde hace 4 años, Syaoran Li solo piensa en ti. La ultima vez, aun viviendo su madre ya te lo advirtió..." –dijo recordando el suceso.

-"Y yo le dije que no me gustaba para marido. Creo que se habrá olvidado de eso, y que papa insista en forzarme, y además los dos lo saben, tanto papa como tu, que me seria difícil contrariarlo y no tiene derecho, ningún derecho, a destruir mi destino solo porque le de la gana". –su voz no decía mas que el enorme reproche que sentía contra su padre por intentar obligarla a casarse.

-"Nuestro padre nunca haría algo nada mas porque si, Sakura" –siempre estaría del lado de su amado padre ciegamente.

-"Entonces dime los motivos que obligan a papa a insistir en algo que ya he rechazado" –imponente su voz era imponente.

-"Lo siento Sakura, Como final solo puedo decirte muy en concreto que lo pienses bien antes de decirle a Syoaran Li que no quieres casarte con él. Si quieres dañar a papa, hazlo, pero si quieres complacerlo y evitar mayores disgustos, acepta esa situación.  A fin de cuentas si no logras tu objetivo, si no te enamoras de el, la vida hoy ofrece alternativas suficientes para deshacer un compromiso de tal magnitud. Por otra parte me extraña mucho que no te guste un hombre tan atractivo como Li. Y además, tendrá todo aquello que deseas,  avión, particular en el helipuerto, yate ahí fuera, en el puerto, viajes constantes, trajes, joyas y vida social, no tendrás, además de seguir sacrificándote con ese nuevo álbum... Fíjate cuantas desventajas te quedan y cuantas ventajas adquieres... y si yo fuera tu no lo dudaría..." –su voz no parecía de hermana menor sino de una madre.

-"Pero quedo yo, yo con mi independencia, mi deseo de ser mucho mejor, todo esto lo he logrado poco a poco pero... por mi misma, mi categoría profesional y social..." –para ella la comparación era difícil de llevar a cabo.

-"Todo eso que tu dices, comparado con ser la esposa de Syaoran Li, queda en el humo. Piénsalo, yo tengo que dejarte ahora". –finalizo y Sakura la vio salir e intento detenerla, pero su boca sé cerro de nuevo apretando los labios con firmeza.

Notas de la autora: ¿qué tal? ¿Les gusto? Espero que sí. En el próximo capitulo veremos el encuentro sé Sakura con el magnate Li quien desea casarse con la flor de cerezo.

¿Cuál será la razón por la cual sakura se tiene que casar? ¿Acaso el multimillonario obliga su padre? o ¿le debe algo a el o a su difunta madre? (La mate, lo siento soy una asesina jijijiji =P) bueno este fic será pequeño a comparación del otro pero a mí me gusta mucho la historia.

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo de Destino Marcado ¿lo acepto o no? Espero que sea de su agrado.

Sayonara!!!!

Lían =P     


	2. Lo acepto ¿o no?

**Capitulo II Destino Marcado ¿Lo acepto o no?...**

Sakura se rebelaba ante las urgencias de su padre. Ella no entendía porque este se empeñaba en que se casara con el atractivo y multimillonario Syaoran Li, sino estaba enamorada de él. Hasta que un día escucho una conversación que cambio su destino...

Hi!!!!! Aquí me encuentro de nuevo esperando que todos mis bellisisisisimos lectores estén bien y que este nuevo fic les guste tanto como a mí. Recuerden que la novela es de Corin Tellado y CCS es de CLAMP/Kodansha. ¿Listos? Bueno empecemos.

Se lo dijo la doncella, y Sakura Kinomoto que se encontraba mirándose al espejo, veía su mirada reflejada en él y a través de aquel, en el umbral de la puerta la doncella.

-"El señor Syaoran Li la espera en el salón, señorita Sakura"

-"Ya bajo" –replico. Pero siguió mirándose en el espejo con intensidad. Veía su cabello castaño claro, ligeramente rizado en los mechones que caían graciosamente sobre su rostro, como cuando niña, su frágil figura, sus ojos como bellas esmeraldas brillando intensamente, la boca de labios delgados pero bien demarcados mostrando unos dientes blancos y nítidos, su delgadez y su juventud. Tenia 23 años escasos. Desde los 19 tenia como una pesadilla los ojos marrones de ese hombre fijos siempre en ella, como si la persiguiera.

Talvez por eso se negaba categóricamente a lo que sabia de antemano, al menos subconscientemente lo que ocurriría.

En aquel momento, Sakura vestía pantalones blancos y una especie de camisola de algodón con un letrero en el pecho, de color rojo. Calzaba mocasines ya que no necesitaba tacones altos para mostrar su esbeltez.

Decidió bajar al salón y camino con firmeza. Aun no sabia lo que iba decir, sabia, eso sí, lo que iba a escuchar.

Presentía que había algo mas dentro de todo aquello. Su padre jamás la había forzado a nada ni le había pedido, sin embargo, aquella boda parecía algo indispensable para él, era como si la negación lo crucificara... ¿por qué?

Tampoco cabía duda de que Syaoran Li estaba abusando de aquel motivo que ella ignoraba.

Descendió lentamente y se quedo en el umbral del salón erguida, mirando alta y poderosa la figura de Syaoran. Ya sabia ¿quién lo ignoraba? Que era riquísimo. Sus viñedos se perdían por todo lo ancho de la comarca y el palacio en el que él vivía estaba lleno de sirvientes. Mucho mas lejos, pero siempre dentro de la propiedad, los almacenes de vinos y los inmensos camiones que los portaban, y el yate para viajar por el mar y el jet para volar por el cielo.

Pero todo eso a ella no le interesaba, lo único que deseaba y evitaría a toda costa, seria hacerle daño a su padre, y estaba visto que si no se casaba con Li, los destrozaría ¿pero... por que? ¿por qué?

-"Buenas tardes" –saludo el.

Le dio rabia que hasta la voz de Syaoran era agradable.

Era alto y fuerte, esbelto, elegante, incluso, tenia el rostro atezado por los aires de la comarca. Y en aquel momento vestía un pantalón beige que caían sobre sus pies como seda, calzaba zapatos marrones de ante, camisa marrón y encima una chaqueta de ante color natural, como la avellana. Todo combinado perfectamente con sus ojos y su cabello.

-"Pasa" –dijo Sakura- "Pasa y toma asiento si quieres".

Avanzo con paso seguro. Sakura ya sabia desde hace tiempo –incluso en vida de la madre de Li- que era un hombre noble, que no era un pintamonas ni un donjuán, que ni siquiera presumía de su poder y su dinero... Entonces ¿Por qué la había elegido a ella por su esposa?. Por amor. Seguro. No lo dudaba, pero ella no lo quería. Lo apreciaba como se aprecia a esas personas que se conocen de siempre, pero el solo pensamiento de acostarse con él, de compartir su intimidad, le producía tremendos escalofríos.

-"Si quieres una copa..." –y Sakura se situó tras el pequeño mostrador que hacia una curva en la esquina del salón. Quedaba mas alto.

Syaoran avanzo con firmeza y se subió en una de las butacas.

-"Dame un whisky, sino te importa". –Sakura asió un vaso ancho y vertió en él el liquido dorado.

-"¿Hielo y soda?" –pregunto.

-"Ni una cosa ni la otra. ¿Y tu no tomas nada? –pregunto

-"Me tomare otro. Me parece que me va a hacer falta" –sonrió con ironía tomando un trago de su bebida.

-"Sabes ya lo que te voy a decir, Sakura" –dijo él sin preguntar.

-"No es la primera vez..."

-"Pero hasta entonces no había intervenido tu padre, yo hablaba por mi cuenta Sakura". –Tomaba un trago de su bebida.

-"Y supones que el hecho de que intervenga mi padre me fuerza..." –lo miraba  a los ojos con infinita tristeza.             

-"Veras, Sakura, no me importa que te fuerce, me conozco lo suficiente y sé que me amaras, por eso te pido que te cases conmigo y aprendas a amarme como yo te amo a ti"

-"Todo eso es absurdo" –sonrió con ironía ante las palabras de li

-"No lo creas, cuando hacemos un negocio nunca sabemos si nos va a salir bien. Si nos sale bien, estupendo, y si no, nos resignamos a perder".

-"Eso indica que si lo llego a amarte, tu te resignarías a prescindir de mí..." –no le parecía mal el trato.

Syaoran movió el baso entro los dedos y lo llevo a los labios. Por encima del borde, la miro pensativamente.

-"Si lo prefieres así, te doy mi palabra de que así será" –esto parecía un negocio.

-"Espera a que lo entienda bien, Syaoran Li..." -la interrumpió

-"Syaoran, llámame Syaoran como lo hace la demás gente".

-"Es que yo no pretendo ser la demás gente" –lo cuestionaba.

-"Pero... dime lo que ibas a decirme"

-"Me gustaría salir al porche y tomar el sol, y continuar hablando allí si te parece, Syaoran".

Sakura cayo sentada en el balancín, sin soltar el vaso que tenia en la mano. Syaoran Li se quedo de pie balaustrada del porche.

El día era espléndido, pero ciertamente en aquella zona siempre hacia buen tiempo, era raro que lloviese o que el cielo sé enturbase de nubes. A lo largo de todo el terreno se veían los viñedos y la hilera de obreros que trabajaban las tierras sin cesar. También veía de lejos a su padre montando a caballo, erguido, con el látigo en la mano yendo de un lado a otro.

También se veía el helipuerto y el avión privado de Syaoran...

Sakura pensaba, en aquel leve silencio, que cualquier otra mujer le hubiera halagado que el poderoso señor de la comarca la pidiera en matrimonio...en cambio en ella, el solo hecho de que la eligiera sin hacerle preguntas la sacaba de quicio, pero sabia bien que había un motivo que ella desconocía y que nadie le iba a decir, y que Syaoran pisaba firme, sabedor de que tenia embaucado o convencido a Fujitaka Kinomoto.

-"Estoy esperando que me digas lo que ibas a decirme en el interior del salón Sakura, dímelo..." –le incomodaba ese silencio.

-"Preguntarte por que tienes ese empeño en que me case contigo seria inútil ¿verdad, Syaoran?" –lo miro hundiéndose por un segundo en sus ojos marrones, pero bajando la mirada inmediatamente al notar ese amor con el que él la miraba.  

-"En modo alguno. Yo no soy caprichoso, ni siquiera antojadizo. Hace cuatro años te vi convertida en una mujer, y me dije antes de volverme a ir que un día te pediría que te casaras conmigo. Y eso es, cuatro años después. Ahora que estoy aquí afianzado, que quedo afincado a mi propiedad, que ocupo el lugar de mi madre, deseo formar una familia, tener hijos que me hereden un día, educarlos bien y amar mucho a mi mujer. Y es a ti a quien amo. He recorrido el mundo entero, estudie dos carreras, nunca he perdido el tiempo y supe desde la ultima vez que te vi, que te quería, que serias mi esposa, mi compañera. Y si tuviera la duda de que tu no me correspondieras un día a mis sentimientos, nunca te obligaría a casarte.

-"Tu no te das cuenta, Syaoran, de algo muy importante. Podemos amar, pero si no obligan, no es fácil que lleguemos a hacerlo" –no dejaba de mirarlo se perdía en la forma de su cuerpo, en la luz de su mirada.

-"Es que yo no quiero obligarte, te lo estoy suplicando..." –miraba perdido el horizonte.

Sakura se removió inquieta en el balancín de colores. Llevo a los labios el vaso y bebió de golpe todo su contenido. No estaba habituada a beber y el licor le dio varias vueltas, pero se quedo impávida observando al hombre que a su vez la miraba quietamente.

De repente Sakura murmuro:     

-"Me estas obligando, ¿por qué?. Me obliga mi padre y esta de acuerdo mi hermana, ¿por qué?"

-"No entiendo porque te haces esas preguntas cuando sabes muy bien que soy yo el que te ama, el que te busca y el que te pide, y si un día, al cabo de cierto tiempo, podemos poner cinco años, no has logrado enamorarte de mi, tendrás la alternativa de un divorcio de mutuo acuerdo y encima, por haber convivido conmigo esos años, pondría en tu poder una fortuna" –hablaba con una dolorosa pero seria voz.

-"No acabo de entender porque habiendo tantas mujeres en el mundo he de ser yo la elegida por ti..." –no termino porque Syaoran la interrumpió.

-"La respuesta es clara. No soy capaz de quitarte de mi cerebro, no soy capaz de dejar de desearte, no soy capaz de poner en tu lugar a otra mujer. Es a es la razón, y te lo advierto que no hay otra, por mi parte, al menos, Ahora tengo que irme". -agito la mano en el aire y dejo el vaso vació sobre el borde de la terraza. –"Piénsalo. Volveré en cualquier otro momento" –Sakura le vio alejarse, cruzar el jardín y subir al deportivo Ferrari descapotable. Lo vio cruzar aquella carretera, lisa y sin curvas, y allá lejos, detenerse ante su propio palacio.

**Notas de la autora**** (ósea mua =P) Algo corto ¿no creen? Bueno yo si, como lectora me gustan los fics largos pero compréndanme estoy en exámenes departamentales finales y a punto de hacer mi examen para la preparatoria**.****

**Pura excusa, pero Lían esta sufriendo mucho con los exámenes. A partir de hoy solo me faltan tres, no cuatro, Tecnología (mañana), Química (Viernes) e historia (Jueves) que horror ah!!!! y el de la prepa así que de aquí hasta el 21 de este mes mi vida estará llena de libros, libros y más libros T_T     ** 

Pero les prometo que en mis vacaciones me entrego por completo a mis lectores y a mis cuatro fics, cinco, tengo una nueva pero no me quiero echar mas sogas al cuello. Sin mas que decirles les mando unas preguntas. ¿Por qué el Fujitaka quiere que Sakura se case? ¿Li la obliga? ¿Su papá la obliga? ¿Todos la obligan...? Pero no entiendo cuál es el sufrimiento yo si me caso con él =P no sufriría mucho si fuera ella.

**Me despido de ustedes esperando reviews ya que no me han dejado últimamente (Lían Llora T_T) no importa estoy bien, snift, snitf !_!. Ya saben que aunque sea una mi lectora no importa le daré fin para su gusto ya que sé lo que se siente. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo titulado _Secretos y declaraciones_.    **    

**Matta ne!!!!!!**

Lían =P 


	3. Secretos y declaraciones

**Destino Marcado Capitulo III Secretos y declaraciones.**

Sakura se rebelaba ante las urgencias de su padre. Ella no entendía porque este se empeñaba en que se casara con el atractivo y multimillonario Syaoran Li, sino estaba enamorada de él. Hasta que un día escucho una conversación que cambio su destino...

¿Cómo están? Aquí el tercer capitulo de Destino Marcado, les aviso que no creo que sean mas de seis capítulos así que todo depende de su entusiasmo para ver si lo alargo mas. No los digo mas así que ya saben. La novela es de Corin Tellado y CCS es de CLAMP/Kodansha.

**Here we go!!!!**

Fue esa noche, había salido y al regresar le habían dejado fuera sus amigos. El auto silenciosamente se alejo y ella camino sin hacer ruido, no porque no pretendiera hacerlo, sino porque sus zapatos plano no lo hacían.

Hacia una espléndida noche y se quedo sentada en el banco de madera que había bajo el ventanal, y fue cuando oyó aquella breve conversación a la cual no daban créditos sus oídos.

-"Talvez" –decía la voz del espíritu de la madre de Sakura. Era común verla por ahí divagando en la casa, después de su muerte ella decidió quedarse con su familia así que no era raro oír su voz por ahí (no me digan nada, su mama esta muerta ni modo de resucitarla así que dejen al espiritu en paz =P) –"Si le dijeras la verdad lo comprendiese Fujitaka..." –su tono de voz ahogado era evidente.

-"Nunca podré hacer eso, y se que tampoco tenemos derecho a sacrificarla a ella, Syaoran la ama, la ama entrañablemente y nunca lo ignore. La hará feliz. Sakura es una mujer sensible, vulnerable, y Syaoran es merecedor de su amor" –intentaba justificar su insistente petición con resignaciones vagas, parecía que esto era una necesidad; al parecer solo dos personas sabían el secreto y una era la difunta esposa del señor Kinomoto.

-"No siempre se ama lo que se merece, Fujitaka, entiéndelo" –suplicaba al favor de su hija.

-"No digas eso Nadeshiko. No puedo evitar que esto ocurra de este modo" –su tono de voz era nervioso, intentaba desquitarse hablando con su difunta esposa, cualquiera creería que estaba loco pero era el secreto de la familia, todos la ponían ver pero ella jamás se mostraba ante personas que no sabían de su 'existencia'.

-"Tampoco puedes dejar que Syaoran te obligue, aunque sea tu jefe...."

-"¿Es que no acabas de entender que no me obliga?. Pero sino se casa con Sakura, como el desea, lógicamente tendrá que denunciarme" –dolor era lo que expresaba su voz.

-"¡Dios Mío! Fujitaka no digas eso, todo mundo te conoce por tu honestidad" –se acerco a su esposo con una mirada llorosa y suplicante.

-"Yo no soy deshonesto, Nadeshiko que querida, soy vicioso" –se sincero ante el espiritu de su esposa.

-"¡Tampoco digas eso!" –estaba al borde de las lagrimas.

-"He tenido una debilidad, y solo puede salvarme el matrimonio de Sakura. Y si piensas que Syaoran me obliga, te equivocas...."-mantenía la negación a que Li no obligaba al matrimonio.

-"No me digas que el no se aprovecha de tu situación".

-"No se, pero su amor hacia Sakura no es un capricho, es una realidad, y en cierto modo, quien se esta aprovechando de su debilidad soy yo. Tu conoces mi defecto, lo que nunca imaginaste es que un día yo perdiera la cabeza" –dijo.

-"Yo te disculpo, mi querido Fujitaka, siempre supe que tenias ese defecto, lo que nunca imagine es que cometieras esa atrocidad" –abrazo a su esposo por unos momentos mientras derramaba unas lagrimas en le traje del mismo.

-Te digo, Nadeshiko, que nunca pensé que pudiera pagar tanto por ello, pero también pienso que cualquier otra mujer que no fuera mi hija, estaría como loca de alegría pensando en que se convertiría en una gran señora" –añadía sirviendo una copa en la cantina.

-"Sakura no es de esas, Fujitaka".

-"Pues sino se casa con Syaoran Li, yo me pego un tiro, Nadeshiko, y tendría que hacerlo, porque me moriría de vergüenza en el lió que estoy metido, en parte por fin estaría contigo mi amada esposa" –sonrió con ironía.

-"¡Calla, calla! Y por favor Fujitaka deja de decir tonterías, un momento de debilidad lo tiene cualquiera.

Asustada Sakura oía los sollozos de su madre, y los gritos de su padre ¿pero que había ocurrido ahí? ¿Qué vicio había tenido su padre que la había sometido a Syaoran?.

Oyó como se levantaban sus padres y vacilantes se alejaban hacia el interior de la casa. Encendió un cigarrillo y fumo, aprisa, muy aprisa, a borbotones.¿Qué había hecho su padre que la obligaba a ella a contraer matrimonio con un hombre que no amaba? ¿Qué cosas sabían sus padres que ella ignoraba?

Pensó en si misma por un instante y se vio yendo al colegio y después a la universidad, y mas tarde con ese afán de fotografiar todo lo que tuviera que ver con la comarca. Recordaba habré vivido en ese palacete toda su vida, recordaba haber sido una niña feliz, no muy mimada, recordaba tener muchos amigos y compañeros de estudio, y recordaba también, ¡como no!, la muerte de Ieran Li y la llegada de su hijo de América, y aquellos cuatro años cuando conoció a Syaoran siendo ya todo un hombre... Y todo eso se compendiaba en algo que tenia a su padre angustiado y amenazado... ¿de que y por que?

Estaba segura de que nadie impediría su matrimonio, ni ella misma ya que lo único que deseaba era terminar con 'eso' que angustiaba a su padre.

Durmió mal aquella noche, y a la mañana siguiente cuando salió a la terraza, ya vestida con traje de montar para dar una vuelta por la comarca, vio a su padre que se alejaba en el _todoterreno. _También vio el espíritu de su madre que paseaba inconstantemente por el salón.

Pensó por un instante preguntarle, pero sabia que nunca le diría la verdad. Ella tenia que conformarse con lo que sabia, con lo que había oído, y casarse o no casarse, pero nunca conocería el motivo por el cual su padre le exigía casarse con su jefe.

Se dirigió a las caballerizas y ella misma intento ensillar al caballo, pero un criado apareció tras ella y la ayudo.

Siempre había sido amable con el servicio, pero aquel día estaba tan desconcertada, que se olvido incluso de dar las gracias o decirle adiós.

A media mañana seguía cabalgando, unas veces a toda prisa y otras al paso.

Miraba todo como si lo viera pro primera vez. Pensaba también en Yukito Tsukishiro, aquel amigo que le causaba una gran simpatía. No es que lo amase fervientemente, pero sabia que lo podría llegar a amar. En el camino mientras pensaba en Syaoran, aun reconociendo su riqueza, su gallardía y su atractivo, no podía imaginarse con el en una intimidad...

Cuando lo vio cabalgar hacia ella saliendo de las cabinas donde se hallaba la cafetería de los almacenes, se quedo envarada, porque sin darse cuenta había traspasado su propiedad.

Al verlo, alisó la fusta sobre el potro y este salió a todo golpe en sentido inverso. Cuando miro hacia atrás, Syaoran seguía erguido en el caballo, mirando al fondo por el sendero donde había desparecido.

Era una visita inesperada la de Syaoran Li y la doncella llego a su cuarto a comunicarle que él estaba en la sala. Se había levantado un poco tarde, había bajado a la piscina y había dado unas cuantas brazadas de lado a lado, como si pretendiera disipar la adrenalina y toda aquella ansiedad que había dentro de ella. No comprendía como siendo su padre un hombre digno y moral –como siempre había creído que era- de repente, el ídolo se había caído al suelo y se rompía en miles pedazos, pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué había hecho su padre que de ese modo lo obligaba ante Syaoran? ¿Y como podía Syaoran abusar así del hombre que les había sido fiel toda su vida?... Aunque solo fuera el hecho de que Syaoran obligara a su padre a casarla con él, era suficiente para odiarlo el resto de su vida, sin embargo, en sus sentimientos no había ningún odio, solo una autentica y atroz indiferencia.

No soportaba que "la casasen", no soportaba que la obligaran a amar a un hombre que era totalmente ajeno.

Había logrado tranquilizarse y había regresado a su cuarto vestida con pantalón blanco y camisola negra.

Bajo al porche y se sentó en el balancín fumando un cigarrillo. Miraba al frente, veía los viñedos como si fueran un mar volante, los macizos del jardín, la piscina allá abajo y todo aquel valle donde había vivido toda su vida, salvo aquellos pocos años que estuvo en Suiza. Ni siquiera su cámara la consolaba, la fotografía estaba abandonada temporalmente. Nada le inspiraba para una buena toma, ni siquiera el atardecer que ya varias veces había sido su motivo de tomara la cámara.

Simple y sencillamente no tenia ganas, ni siquiera el entusiasmo habitual.

Pero había perdido el gusto a todo, y se mantenía allí expectante, esperando la visita que le había anunciado la doncella.

Syaoran salió del salón, recorrió el corredor encristalado, se acerco a ella y la miro desde su altura. Sakura, entornando los párpados, pensaba sin dejar de mirarlo de arriba hacia abajo, que era un hombre atractivo del que cualquier mujer se pudiera enamorar.

-"Quería hablarte Sakura"-dijo él con aquella voz que resultaba acariciadora.

-"Pues toma asiento si quieres"

-"Podríamos dar un paseo por la campiña y hablar mientras tanto..."- sugirió el.

Aun vestía traje de montar, altas polainas y el pantalón abombado color canela. En mangas de camisa y con un chaleco de tela fina, parecía mas ser de aquella comarca, sin diferenciarse en absoluto de otros hombres del campo.

Automáticamente Sakura se levanto y camino junto a él. Descendieron ambos las escalinatas y se adentraron en los jardines. Caminaban con lentitud.

-"Tenia que hablarte a solas, Sakura. Me dolería que alguien te presionara para esto, pero si lo prefieres, en vez de casarnos, permíteme que te corteje una temporada, pero a base de ser tu novio afectivo y efectivo" –sonrió mucho ante la gracia de sus palabras. Sakura se detuvo en seco y alzo la  cara para verlo mejor.

-"¿Por qué ese empeño? ¿Por qué mi padre esta de acuerdo contigo? Porque lo lógico seria que no lo estuviera y me permitiera elegir libremente al marido que quisiera para mi futuro" –lo miro indignada y algo dolida.

-"Tal vez yo tengo el destino marcado, Sakura, porque desde que te vi hace cuatro años, solo pienso en hacerte mi mujer ¿Te enamoraste alguna vez?-pregunto inquisitivamente.

-"No" –seco y sincero.

-"Pues entonces no sabes lo que yo siento. Siento amor, un amor profundo, he conocido muchas mujeres, de distintas edades y grandes bellezas, pero mi vida y mi destino volvían siempre aquí, y entonces me decía: diviértete si gustas, pero ya sabes donde esta tu esposa... Es absurdo lo se, lo se"-añadía alzando un poco la voz-"Es enormemente absurdo, pero no puedo evitarlo, Sakura, no puedo arrancarte de mi vida porque si pudiera, lo haría. Pero por mas que me esfuerzo, vuelvo siempre al mismo lugar. Y este lugar son mis sentimientos, ni siquiera te hablo de deseo aunque exista. Ya se, no me digas nada, aun no me digas nada... no me amas no correspondes mis sentimientos. Estoy de acuerdo, eso ya lo se, tengo la vanidad o tal vez la convicción, como gustes llamarlo, de que llegaras a amarme, de que llegaras a desearme" –dijo esto ultimo con una sonrisa coqueta.

-"Lo que mas me asombra"-le contesto Sakura- "es que Papa este de acuerdo contigo".

Ahora quien se detuvo fue el y la miro desde su altura serenamente sin quitar la sonrisa.

-"Lo que tu padre pretende, no lo se. Nunca me lo ha dicho, yo si se lo que le he dicho a el, pero me parece natural que prefiera como marido tuyo a un hombre conocido y reconocido que a un desconocido que puede hacerte infeliz. El sabe que soy un hombre de peso, y aunque este mal decirlo, soy un hombre moral y digno, y no te estoy exigiendo nada Sakura, nada." –finalizo con una sonrisa triste.

-"Mi padre me obliga" –lo miro a los ojos y sostuvo su mirada de jade.

-"No digas estupideces, tu padre no puede obligarte a nada" –alzo el tono de voz y fijo de la misma manera su mirada.

-"El caso es que me obliga" –odiaba su mirada dulce, a pesar de todo lo que decía, todo lo que negaba, él no dejaba de mirarla con amor, ese amor la frustraba.

-"Le diré que te deje en paz, que te permita decidir a tu gusto y a tu manera. Y por favor, no vuelvas a incluir a tu padre en todo esto. Además, yo vengo a hablarte hoy para que sepas que te doy alternativas. Permíteme que nos casemos y, si lo prefieres, no te tocare, el día que tu gustes, que me necesites en tu intimidad, me llamas, y yo acudiré sin reproches, solo con el inmenso amor que te tengo"-se estaba hundiendo en la inmensidad de sus esmeraldas, contemplándolas como si fuera la ultima vez.

Sakura se giro en redondo y, sin responder y sentirse rara por la mirada tan tierna de Syaoran, camino rápido en sentido inverso, es decir rumbo a su casa.

Vivía obsesionada. A todas horas se encontraba con Syaoran, a todas horas se obligaba a mirar su sencillez y apreciar su ternura. Ni siquiera había salido otra ves con Yuquito, aquel muchacho compañero suyo, que podía enamorarla, pero ya ni eso esperaba. En el fondo renegaba del amor, del matrimonio, de todas palabras dulces que oía en cada instante de boca de Syaoran Li.

Un día hablo con su difunta madre (¿?si lo se). Tal vez le lograría sacar algo, averiguar que había significado aquella conversación que oyó una noche, no hacia demasiado tiempo, por lo cual creía entender que sino se casaba con Syaoran, podría ocurrir una atrocidad, pero ¿de que estilo? ¿Desde cuando su padre estaba supeditado a Syaoran?

No entendía nada. Por eso, en aquellos días ni siquiera miro las opciones de su nuevo catalogo, estaba muy aturdida y nerviosa...

Cuando aquella tarde, al descender con el fin de dar un paseo y despejarse vio al espíritu de su madre sentado en el balancín de colores, se acerco a ella y le hablo sin vacilaciones.

-"Veamos, mama" -se quedo de pie mirándola- "veamos por que tienen ese empeño tu, Papa y mi hermana en que me case con Syaoran Li".

La madre la miro parpadeante, alzando la cabeza para verla mejor. El sol le daba en le cara. Sakura vio, a pesar de que es un espíritu lo joven y hermosa que se veía su madre.

-"Te equivocas, me parece que solo te damos un consejo, no te obligamos a nada".

-"Yo estoy pensando, y me lo imagino así, que Papa me lo ha dicho que debo casarme con Syaoran Li".

-"Otra muchacha de tu edad, sin una fortuna sólida como tu, estaría loca de contenta, ahí es nada, un hombre de 25 años, atractivo, cariñoso, moral...Pero ya veo que tu eres diferente"

-"Es que yo no pretendo casarme para que me mantengan, mama, yo soy una mujer joven, para mi el matrimonio es una etapa mas, no vivo esperando casarme. Yo pretendo mantenerme por mi misma, nunca supeditada a los deseos ajenos, que en este caso son los de mi familia y  los de Syaoran Li, que para mi rareza se han unido".

Lo siento querida pero nosotros solo podemos darte un buen consejo" –repuso saliendo del lugar y sonriendo tristemente.

Esa misma noche Sakura se prepuso oírles hablar, y después de cenar, como conocía sus costumbres, fue a situarse en el banco de madera pintado de verde, desde el cual podía escuchar perfectamente lo que se hablaba en le salón si los ventanales  se hallaban abiertos, y en aquella zona como el calor abundaba en todas las estaciones, era obligatorio abrir las ventanas para respirar mejor.

Y allí se quedo Sakura. Ni siquiera fumaba estaba inmóvil, como petrificada en el banco.

Ahora no estaba su madre lo cual se le hizo muy raro, sino que lo que se oía era a su padre hablar por teléfono con su hermano. ¿El también lo sabia? Se preguntaba Sakura, ¿por qué todos sabían menos ella? Eso era lo que la paralizaba, la intriga y el temor a ceder  a casarse con el magnate Li.

Lo que al principio solo era la voz de su padre, por lo cual Sakura no entendía muy bien el motivo de la conversación, pero bien sabia eso si que su matrimonio seria mencionado. Su padre colgó el auricular y al fin Sakura pudo escuchar la voz del primogénito de los Kinomoto.

-"Sakura ha de estar muy enojada, Papa, no creo que quiera casarse con '**ese**' "-no había duda que a el tampoco le agradaba la idea de que su **_monstruo_** se casara.

-"Es que sino se casa con el, estoy obligado a hacer declaraciones, y ya por el camino por el cual iremos, desnudos moralmente y destrozados" –su voz era u susurro envuelto en desesperación.

-"Te estas juzgando muy duro Papa" –su voz era a pesar de que se oía a través del teléfono, reconfortante pero dura.

-"Tu sabes que no. Una cosa es un pequeño vicio, y otro es una terrible ambición. De momento no tengo que dar explicaciones pero lo haré, tendré que hacerlo, y si Sakura esta casado con Syaoran, solo tendré unas palabras de reproche, y quizás ni eso siquiera. Si Sakura no es la mujer de mi jefe, seré hombre muerto. He cometido un grave error, pero ya había cometido anteriormente tantos... aunque nunca me cegó la ambición como ahora"-sus puños se estrellaron contra el escritorio en el salón.

-"Y además no te atreves a decirle a Sakura la verdad..."-dijo Touya sin preguntar.

-"¡Nunca! Jamás lo haría. Una cosa es que se case, y otra es que confiese lo que he hecho"-su desesperación se convertía en gritos llenos de furia, si no fuera una conversación por teléfono no cabe duda que habría que controlar esos golpes.

-"No te preocupes Papa, se que Sakura lo hará, ella siempre piensa en los demás antes que en ella"-dijo.

-"..." –no tenia palabras.

-"No se que mas puedo hacer por ti, te llamo después, Hasta luego Padre" –se oyó un pitido y luego nada.

Sakura se mordió los labios, porque había quedado igual que estaba o peor. Sabia que Syaoran tenia la certidumbre de que ella se casaría con el. Lo mejor era aceptar el matrimonio, a fin de cuentas, el divorcio era tan común como si se pusiera un calcetín ¿Por qué no?

Lo decidió en aquel instante, no haría sufrir mas a su padre. Su cariño hacia él superaba todo lo insuperable.

Se lo dijo al día siguiente. No es que fuera ella directamente al asunto, es que Syaoran la visitaba de nuevo y en aquel instante, la invitaba a tomar café con su propia casa. Ella vivía en un pequeño palacete ubicado a la entrada de la finca. El palacio de los Li se alzaba al otro extremo rodeado de árboles, de bosques enteros donde abundaba la caza mayor.

En esos días veía a su padre alejarse, morral en la cintura y escopeta al hombro, y mas tarde subir ambos a caballo y alejarse hacia el bosque. Se preguntaba si hablarían del futuro, de su boda, del motivo que obligaba a su padre a casar a su hija con el, y que el conocía, por eso estaba seguro de que ella aceptaría.

Syaoran había desmontado y frenado allí mismo, ante ella, un caballo color Marrón, trayendo las riendas de otro negro.

-"¿Vamos?" –le grito Syaoran ofreciendo las riendas del otro caballo.

Y ella lo hizo silenciosamente, tomo las riendas y como un robot monto despreciando la ayuda de Syaoran. Así trotando en silencio por la vereda rumbo al palacio de los Li

-"No se si conoces mi casa".

-"La conozco"-repico secamente Sakura- "Antes de que llegaras la visite muchas veces con mi padre".

-"Conociste a mi madre, ¿verdad?".

-"Claro que si ¿quién no conoció a tu madre?"-pregunto irónica.

-"Eso es cierto, ¿la apreciabas?".

-"Claro, era una persona muy firme".

-"Yo no quería estudiar en el extranjero, yo quería vivir cerca de los míos , de mi hogar, sintiendo el afecto que necesitaba, porque yo no era muy afectuoso, a mi no me contagio la libertad de los chicos americanos ni sus costumbres independientes. Perdí a mi padre a los diez años y lo recuerdo aun ¿qué te parece? Lo recuerdo con el brazo de mi madre a su lado caminando por los jardines. Deseo tener hijos y darles lo que a mi se me negó desde pequeño y que mi esposa se los de también, por eso ese mundo lleno de presunción y trivialidad no me interesa. De haberlo querido hubiera viajado, me hubiera quedado por esos mundos, me hubiera subido a mi yate e invitado a mis amigos para divertirme, pero no es lo que deseo..."

-"_Me caso contigo_".

Notas de la autora: me mataran por haberlo dejado así, pero hay que darle un poco de suspenso al momento, si, si, si, si, si, si, si, si, si, si SAKURA SE CASARA CON SYAORAN. Yo también estoy muy contenta, pero no crean que será muy fácil eso de la boda. ¿cómo reaccionara Syaoran? ¿ que pasara con la familia Kinomoto? ¿le dirán a Sakura y todo los lectores cual es el secreto?    ¿no lo se? bueno si lo se pero no les digo. Ya falta poco para el fin así que no me peguen si no les gusta, a mi si me gusto pero hubo cositas que me decepcionaron. Sobre el espíritu de su mama no se enojen pero necesitaba a su madre y no puedo resucitar muertos pero si puedo poner espíritus.

A los lectores de mis otros fics, les pido paciencia ya que mi linda compu borro dos capítulos de amor real y uno de la luz de tu estrella así que denme tiempo. Este fic no se quiere escribir, me tarde como dos meses en todo el capitulo, que horror.

Bueno ya fue mucho, me despido de ustedes y solo les digo algo mas.

VIVA EL AMOR, ESTOY ENAMORADA Y NADA, ME QUITARA LA ALEGRÍA DEL ALMA.

Te amo.          

Lían =P


	4. La fiesta de compromiso parte I

**Destino Marcado Capitulo IV La fiesta de compromiso parte I.**

Sakura se rebelaba ante las urgencias de su padre. Ella no entendía porque este se empeñaba en que se casara con el atractivo y multimillonario Syaoran Li, sino estaba enamorada de él. Hasta que un día escucho una conversación que cambio su destino...

**Hello!!!! Mis keridos lectores aquí su amiga Lían trayéndoles uno de los fics que mas les gustan,**

**. Les aviso que pronto llegara a su fin, no creo que haya mas de dos capítulos mas, así que si desean que lo alargue o que meta la pareja E+T, me lo hagan saber por los reviews o por los mails. Quiero agradecer a todos los que me han dejado un review, gracias a ustedes sigue en pie esta historia. Para que les digo el disclaimer si ustedes ya lo saben. Y un agradecimiento especial a SAYO, TOMOE y LILIKA que se han molestado en motivarme a que escriba. GRACIAS!!!! Son muy amables y por eso a ellas y a todos ustedes les dedico este capitulo. GRACIAS POR TODO CHICAS!!!**

**Cuídense mucho.**

_-"Me caso contigo"._

Syaoran la miro deslumbrado, interrogante, con los muy abiertos. Desmonto el caballo y amarro las riendas a un árbol cercano. Sakura seguía petrificada, ni siquiera ella creía lo que sus labios habían dicho segundos antes, pero también bajo del caballo y se quedo con las riendas en la mano hasta que Syaoran hablo:

-"¿De verdad? ¿Por todo lo que te he dicho, Sakura?"

-"Por nada de lo que me has dicho. No voy a engañarte, no te amo, si aprendo a amarte, te lo diré algún día..."

-"Escucha, escucha, Sakura, podemos casarnos"-parecía locamente entusiasmado- "pero no te voy a tocar, un matrimonio blanco, el día que te enamores de mi, me lo dices..."

-"No"-corto ella- "Ha de ser un matrimonio efectivo, aunque no sea afectivo, y si un día comprendo que no puedo amarte, que ni aun así entras en mis sentimientos, te lo diré con claridad, solo tienes que prometerme que no te opondrás al divorcio que te solicite..."

-"Te juro que no lo impediré, me dolerá, pero no lo impediré. Yo tengo la esperanza, querida Sakura, de que aprenderás a amarme" –y volviéndose hacia ella, la asió contra si, la miro a los ojos y le busco la boca con cuidado.

El beso de Syaoran fue reverencioso suave, un tanto morboso, si se quiere, lascivo incluso, por aquella suavidad que imprimía su boca.

Lo separo con cuidado, se sintió inmensamente turbada ante bajo aquel beso que era el primero que recibía de aquella categoría. Besar, ya la habían besado algunos chicos, pero no así, no con tanta reverencia, con tanto cuidado... como si pretendiera grabar ese beso en las mismas entrañas de su ser.

Después sintió los dedos de Syaoran pasar por su rostro, meterse bajo su cabello y quedarse quietos en su nuca. 

-"Te estoy queriendo Sakura, te estoy queriendo tanto, que me da miedo tocarte, me da miedo besarte, y me dará miedo poseerte". 

-"Me voy" –antes de que Syaoran pudiera hacer algo ella ya había montado de nuevo y estaba emprendiendo  el viaje de regreso a su palacete.

Iba nerviosa, aturdida, enervada....hubiera querido odiar aquel momento, pero no podía, sabia que ya no podría...

Cuando llego a su cuarto, del impulso se tiro sobre su cama, oculto la cara entre las manos y sollozo como si acabarán de darle una gran paliza.

Nadie supo de aquella intima desesperación, porque ni ella misma sabia por qué lloraba, por qué sentía aquella amargura y aquel odio, y a la vez como un espejismo aquella visión celestial.

 Esa noche bajo al comedor no con la sonrisa que alegraba todo el lugar, sino una mirada triste y sombría que hace ya tiempo rondaba su rostro.

 Sorprendida por que a pesar de que ya era algo tarde para la cena no había nadie en el comedor, al parecer nadie cenaría porque no solo no había gente, sino que tampoco estaban los platos ni nada por el estilo, solo el candelabro de plata que siempre había. 

Recorrió la habitación hasta salir por la puerta contraria por la que entro, paso el umbral y se topo con la sala en la cual estaba su padre platicando con Syaoran.

-"Si, tienes razón, deberíamos invertir en esa compañía..." –decía Fujitaka hasta que Syaoran desvió su mirada a la chica que acababa de entrar.

-"¿No habrá cena esta noche, Padre?"-inquirió Sakura sin siquiera saludar a su futuro esposo.

-"Lo siento hija, la cena será mas tarde hoy".

-"Tu Padre y yo discutíamos sobre el anuncio del compromiso y sobre la magnitud de la boda" –sonrió con entusiasmo Syaoran.

-"Así que ya le dijiste sobre la boda".

-"Claro que si hija como querías que no me dijera, es tu boda".

-"Bueno si la cena se retrasa bajo después"-repuso mientras daba media vuelta.

-"Vamos Sakura" –Syaoran la tomo del brazo antes de que saliera del salón-"Vine por ti para que cenemos en mi casa y no me vas decir que no".

Sakura se detuvo y por  unos segundos analizo las palabras del chico, cenáramos-en-mi-casa, volteo a verlo y asintió pero de pronto recordó la ropa que usaba; unos pantalones blancos, una camisola de color negro con un letrero y una sandalias que hacían CLOC CLOC al caminar, no podía ir así a una cena en la casa de futuro su esposo.

Al notar la mirada de Sakura hacia su ropa, Syaoran no comentó nada, solo espero a que ella dijera algo.

-"Lo siento, no estoy vestida para una cena, subiré a cambiarme" –no bajo la mirada afronto su situación con ese espíritu del que el magnate se había enamorado.

Sakura se soltó del brazo de su esposo y se disponía a dirigirse a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa pero Syaoran la asió de nuevo así si.

-"No lo necesitas Sakura, así estas perfecta" –como lo odió, nuca había sentido tanto odio hacia alguien, pero no sabia que odiaba; si la ternura de las palabras o sentir que no se casaba por amor, que en realidad no sentía ese calor que debía inundar el alma cuando amas a alguien, pero no podía retroceder, ya nadie podría detener su boda.

Ajeno a esos pensamientos Syaoran recorrió el brazo de Sakura hasta llegar a su mano. Metió la  otra mano a la bolsa de su abrigo de seda color marrón y saco una cajita color rosa pálido con la esquinas doradas . La abrió, la acerco a la mano de Sakura y dejo ver un anillo con un brillante incrustado en el, era simplemente deslumbrante la belleza de aquel objeto material tan caro, tan esplendoroso que dejo impactado al padre de Sakura pero no dijo nada solo se limitaba a ser el testigo de aquella declaración amorosa.

-"A pesar de que se que no me la negara, estoy obligado a pedir tu mano Sakura, y así con este anillo que yo le quite mi madre en su lecho de muerte..." –recitaba Syaoran con una ternura que ella odio mas, no tenia ningún gesto dibujado en su rostro solo se perdió en esos ojos marrones que sin duda la hundirían aun mas en la belleza no solo externa, sino la belleza que ese hombre llevaba en el corazón, pero de pronto recordó el motivo por el cual se casaba e inclino un poco la cabeza para dejar la mirada fija en el brillante de varios quilates que ya estaba en su dedo.

"... nadie llevara con mas dignidad este anillo que tu Sakura"-no lo podía creer, estaba a punto de casarse con alguien que no quería y lo que era no menos peor que casarse con el porque su padre lo necesitaba, se sentía tan mal, tan miserable, una lagrima quiso salir de su mirada esmeralda pero ella la contuvo; Ajeno a estos pensamientos Syaoran tomo su mano ya con el anillo y la aproximo a su boca esta sorpresiva acción  dejo ver un sentimiento que le revolvió la cabeza y el corazón, no supo como controlarlo y solo sustrajo su mano con delicadeza y se limito a decir:

-"Gracias"- sabia lo que seguía, el intentaría besarla y ella no podría negarse porque por dentro ella también sentía esa gran necesidad de volver a sentir esos labios.

-"Bueno" –camino un poco dirigiéndose hacia su futuro suegro. –"Ya se hizo demasiado tarde para cenar" –miro un reloj con péndulo del otro lado de la sala. –"Mejor invito a algunos familiares y dentro de una semana  hacemos el anuncio del compromiso ¿le parece Fujitaka?".

-"Claro que si Syaoran, no tenemos problemas ya que solo ira la familia mas cercana".

-"Bueno ya decidido, mañana vengo por ti para cenar " –volteo a ver Sakura muy sorprendida porque a pesar de que ella era casi su esposa el nunca se había aprovechado de ninguna situación.

Atravesaron ambos el umbral del salón en un silencio sepulcral; estaba sorprendida y a la vez muy dentro de ella había decepción ¿por qué no la había besado? ¿por qué estaba pensando en eso? No lo sabia solo se sentía rara.

Llegaron a la puerta principal el la abrió y dejo que ella pasara primero, estando ya a fuera el sonrió, Sakura volteo a ver el brillante; deslumbraba en su mano y ella sabia el claudicamento que eso se significaba, tal vez el vacío absoluto en su vida sentimental; pero ya no había nada que la hiciera retroceder, se casaría y no había ya fuerza en el mundo capaz de detener eso.  

Sintió la mirada de su prometido sobre su rostro y lo volteo a ver para encontrarse con esos ojos marrones profundos que son capaces de hechizar a cualquier mujer, esos que le decían tantas cosas, demostraban tantas cosas, pero no, ella no podía olvidar el motivo por el cual se casaba, estaba siendo obligada, tal vez no por el sino por las circunstancias. No lo amaba pero aun así seria su esposa.

Junto a la balaustrada, Syaoran la asió por los hombros y la miro fijamente. Hubo que inclinarse para verla mejor y dijo con voz firme.

-" No te pesara, Sakura. Estoy tan seguro de que no te pesara, que estoy convencido del matrimonio. Sigo penando que si no lo deseas, nuestro matrimonio será blanco hasta que te cerciores de que me amas"–le dijo con inmensa dulzura 

-"Nunca aceptare esa situación. Si me caso es con todas las consecuencias, jamás me digas eso" –replico algo enérgica y un tanto despectiva.

Pensó también que otro, en su lugar, enamorado como decía que estaba la hubiera atrapado para si y se hubiera aprovechado por tenerla.

Una vez mas admiro la delicadeza de Syaoran Li, porque asiendo su rostro, la beso cuidadosamente en la mejilla. Después le dio dos golpecitos en la misma y murmuro:

-"No te arrepentirás, querida Sakura, te juro que nunca lo harás".

Lo vio alejarse y caminar con paso firme por el sendero entre los árboles hacia su palacio, de pronto volteo a mirar a Sakura quien lo seguía furtivamente con la mirada y le mando un beso delicadamente guiñándole el ojo como todo el galán que era.

Sakura solo se quedo petrificada ante el acto tan raro y efusivo de su prometido pero no hizo nada.

Inmediatamente Syaoran continuo su camino y dejo a una pensativa Sakura en el umbral de la puerta principal de su casa.

-"Entra a la casa Sakura, podrías enfermar"-el comentario de su padre fue por mas ridículo ya que lo único que no abundaba en ese lugar era el mal clima, normalmente había sol pero aun así entro a la casa con una mirada perdida; ya ni siquiera se molesto en disculparse por no cenar, subió las escaleras y se dirigió a su habitación para perderse en el mundo de lo irreal, tal vez sus sueños la sacaban por algún tiempo de esa realidad que tanto la mortificaba, sin mas dejo de pensar y decidió dormir**.**

** Una semana Después **

El palacio situado en el principio de la comarca empezaba a ser poblado por gente de la alta sociedad, todos vestían con atuendos claros ya que era medio día y además el calor era hasta asfixiante, dentro del palacio en un habitación, grande con una cama perfectamente arreglada, y todo en su lugar había tres personas; una vestía con uniforme en colores blanco y negro y las otras dos personas tenían vestidos de gala, una se miraba en el espejo y la otra estaba hincada arreglándole el borde del vestido.

-"Deja ya, Tomoyo... así esta bien el vestido"-decía la persona que estaba de pie ante el espejo.

-"No esta demás arreglarlo Sakura, recuerda que hoy anuncian su matrimonio a la sociedad y tienes que lucir impactante" –continuaba arreglando la prenda para el des acuerdo de su hermana.

Sakura se miro nuevamente al espejo, ya todo era claro para ella, se casaría con alguien que no amaba y a penas conocía.

-"Ya esta... luces radiante, hermanita"- se levanto del suelo y arreglo su vestido –"Te dejamos para que te termines de arreglar, Syaoran no tarda en subir por ti" – salió junto con la mucama.

-"Syaoran"- suspiro, sentándose en el tocador, tomo el perfume y empezó a rociarlo levemente sobre su cuello, su vestido era sencillo pero de muchas clase, tenia un color blanco perla y una abertura que mostraba todo su muslo del lado derecho, llevaba unas sandalias de tacón moderado y con tiritas que rodeaban sus piernas hasta toparse con las rodillas también en color blanco. Sus adornos eran moderados, un collar de brillantes regalo de compromiso de su padre, y unos aretes largos que al final tenían un brillante al igual que el collar; su brazalete era un regalo de su hermano Touya.

Se levanto de nuevo para mirarse en un espejo largo al final del cuarto, justo cuando tocaron la puerta y sin necesidad del permiso giro la perilla y entro al cuarto un hombre vestido de color marrón, un traje muy costoso al parecer, tenia un saco con corte extranjero el cual resaltaba mas su perfecta figura, su pantalón caiga elegantemente sobre unos mocasines, no había duda que hasta parecía un ser celestial, tanto divinidad no podía existir, simplemente seria un sueño.  

Sakura no se movió, solo miro a su prometido acercarse a través del espejo y continuo poniendo un poco de polvo sobre su cara.

-"Estas preciosa" – tanto halago tanta belleza simplemente no era creíble.

-"Gracias"- intento sonreír pero no funciono así que continuo con lo que hacia.

Syaoran le tomo los hombros por detrás y recargo su mentón sobre uno de ellos, Sakura se limito a mirarlo por el espejo y se quedo quieta. 

Embriagado con tanta belleza se dejo llevar, levanto su rostro y comenzó a besar el hombro izquierdo.

-"Eres... eres... tan... bella... tan... delicada"- susurraba entre cada beso haciendo que un no se que se moviera por el cuerpo de Sakura, pero aun así solo se limito a estar quieta.   

Subió hasta que se topo con su rostro, beso sus mejillas con tanta delicadeza que Sakura como reflejo cerro los ojos, el continuo con sus besos de mariposa hasta que se topo con sus labios, tentadores y rosados, no pudo resistirlo, poso sus manos sobre su rostro y tomo con sus labios los de su prometida encerrándolos en una ola desconocida de pasión y vehemencia.

Syaoran continuo saboreando los labios de Sakura, ella por su parte correspondía el beso con menos euforia pero sabia que si lo iba a amar seria de esa forma, deseándolo sobre todas las cosas, incluso sabe ese secreto que sabia era la razón de su boda, su prometido obligaba a su familia, ella misma se preguntaba si eso era amor o un simple capricho de Syaoran Li.

Syaoran bajo por su cuerpo con las manos, ese tipo de tela no dejaba nada a la imaginación y eso facilitaba la idea de descubrir todo eso que escondía el tentador y curvilíneo cuerpo de Sakura. Al sentir las manos de Syaoran expertas y tentadoras recorrer su cuerpo Sakura se paralizo y solo se detuvo.

Syaoran lo sintió y se aparto de ella, dando un paso hacia atrás. Sakura consternada y un poco confundida solo lo miro a los ojos esperando una reacción.

-"Lo siento... no debí haber hecho eso" –se acerco y tomo a Sakura de los hombros que no decía nada, solo se dedicaba a escuchar, parecía una muñeca que respondía automáticamente a todo.-"Te amo demasiado Sakura, no pienso volver a tocarte hasta que tu me digas que me amas, no deseo hacerte daño, nunca, eso seria como mi muerte, cuando tu lo sepas solo me lo dices y es ahí cuando serás mía, no antes, mi ser entero te desea y clama por ti..."-ante estas palabras ella se sonrojo un poco y bajo la mirada, el se acerco mas y levanto su mentón para solo rozar sus labios con los de ella. -"... _te amo_"- la soltó y salió del cuarto.

Estando el la misma posición sintió pena, dolor, angustia y sobre todo tristeza, tristeza porque ese hombre estaba entrando en su corazón pero ni ella misma lo sabia, solo se sentía perturbada y confundida, avanzo hacia el tocador y se sentó, se miro al espejo y vio a una lagrima descender y a su llanto empezar a brotar sin que ella lo deseara, solo que era tanta su pena que no pudo evitarlo.

Oyó pasos acercarse y rápidamente se limpio las lagrimas y polveo su cara de nuevo.

-"_Discúlpame Sakura" –_la voz de su prometido del otro lado de la puerta susurrándole_ - " es hora de que bajemos a la recepción, pero si no estas lista comprenderé" –_se escucharon dos pasos cuando ella abrió la puerta Y salió como si nada sonriendo vagamente.

_-"Estoy lista, vamos" _–susurro de la misma forma haciendo que Syaoran sonriera ante lo chusco del encuentro.

-_"Entonces bajemos y anunciemos nuestro compromiso"_ –Le extendió el brazo y Sakura lo cruzo cuando empezaron a bajar las escaleras...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**QUE ONDA!!!! Espero que les haya gustado, como algunos de ustedes ya sabrán, (solo les que se contactaron conmigo) estoy a travesando un bloqueo de escritora y no he podido escribir lo suficiente y la mayoría no aprueban y no tiene la calidad que yo deseo, espero que este no haya estado tan mal pero deberitas que me costo un ojo y la mitad del otro escribirla, y saben los gracioso es que es solo con DESTINO MARCADO Y AMOR REAL, simplemente cuando empiezo a escribir alguna desgracia ocurre o mi computadora se apaga y no guardo y todo se me olvida o cuando accidentalmente adjuntas el archivo a quien sabe donde y lo pierdes. ^_^Uuuu PERO BUENO, ESO NO IMPORTA estoy viva y les juro no parar de escribir hasta que las teclas ya no den mas. COMO YA DIJE ESTE CAPITULO FUE DEDICADO A TRES LIDAS CHICAS (SAYO, TOMOE y LILIKA) QUE TOMARON UNOS MINUTOS DE SU TIEMPO PARA MANDARME  UN MAIL Y PREGUNTARME SOBRE EL FIC.**

**GRACIAS!!! DE VERDAD APRECIO MUCHO ESTE TIPO DE DETALLES Y SI SIGUEN ASÍ HASTA PUEDO DEDICARLES LA HISTORIA, jijijiji.**

**Ok!!! Eso es todo y esperan la segunda parte de la fiesta de compromiso en la cual se sabrá sobre nuestros otros personajes y ya saben que si quieren E+T están justo a tiempo para pedírmelo. **

**Se me olvidaba decirles que hay NUEVA HISTORIA, (apenas si puedo con las que tengo) SE LLAMA _WHEN I LOOK INTO YOUR EYES... cuando miro tus ojos me doy cuenta... _S+S puro así que espérenla, MUY PRONTO__**

**SALUDOS.**

**+**

**+**

**+**

**+**

**+**

**+**

**+**

**+**

**+**

**+Ahora pide un deseo (jiji se me pego eso de las cadenas)**

**+**

**+**

**+**

**+**

**+**

**+No es cierto esto no es una cadena así que no se lo manden a sus contactos solo déjenme un review **

**+**

**+**

**+**

**+++++++ BYE+++++++**

**++++lÍaN =P+++++**

 ****


	5. La fiesta de compromiso 2ª parte

Destino Marcado V La fiesta de compromiso parte II 

Sakura se rebelaba ante las urgencias de su padre. Ella no entendía porque este se empeñaba en que se casara con el atractivo y multimillonario Syaoran Li, sino estaba enamorada de él. Hasta que un día escucho una conversación que cambio su destino...

**Ni Hao!!! Bueno son las 11:32 del Lunes 29 de diciembre de 2003 y pienso que debo acabar este capitulo antes de irme de vacaciones, si chicos esta floja se va al lugar donde la electricidad no ha llegado, ME VOY A ACAMPAR y debido a que es una semana y no tengo una portátil no voy a poder escribir; Bueno y la segunda confesión que debo hacerles es que NO TENGO CONEXIÓN A INTERNET, mi mama me ha castigado y corto la línea que conecta mi PC con el teléfono y escondió los cables, estoy castigada hasta que aprenda que el Internet debe ser usado cada que sea necesario pero ella no entiende que SIEMPRE ES NECESESARIO ¿NO ES ESO SIERTO? Ok ahora ya los dejo con este capitulo de Destino Marcado.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Despampanante, ambos bajaban las escaleras, ella sonreía ligeramente y él mostraba sus blanquecinos dientes ante la gente que los miraba. El palacio de los Li era sencillamente dicho el mejor del lugar, había alrededor de cincuenta personas quienes se miraban de soslayo para sonreír de decir cosas como que linda pareja, que bueno que el joven Li se casara, etc.

Sakura empezaba a sentirse algo nerviosa y las miradas la estaban intimidando; principalmente una mesa en la cual había cuatro jóvenes, y debido a que ella no los conocía debían ser familia de Syaoran; a pesar de que la chica de ojos rojizos no apartaba su mirada fulminante ella siguió caminando hasta el centro del jardín donde una pequeña mesa los estaba esperando ya que el día era perfecto para comer junto al pequeño arroyo con el que se conectaba el palacio así que decidieron sacar a los invitados y pues bueno ahí estaba ella sentada aun lado de una persona que ni siquiera conocía bien y con la cual se iba a casar.

-"¿Estas bien?"-¿qué pregunta era esa? Como odiaba que le hicieran esa pregunta pero a pesar de eso le agrado que le preguntara su estado ya que estaba a punto de levantarse e ir a golpear a la chica China que la miraba tanto; no sabia que es lo que tenia pero últimamente estaba muy  violenta, intento tranquilizarse y le contesto.

-"Si, creo que si"- y miro de reojo a la chica 

Syaoran noto la mirada y la siguió para toparse con los ojos de su prima Meiling quien desde el principio no estaba de acuerdo con esa boda; volteo a mirar a Sakura con una sonrisa y una gotita.

-"Ella es mi prima Meiling" 

-"Al parecer no le agrado mucho"-también tenia una gotita en la nuca.

-"No te preocupes ella siempre es así"

-"Es una chica muy sociable"-noto que estrangulaba a un joven de cabello azul oscuro y anteojos.

-"De seguro se lo merece. El es mi primo segundo y mi mano derecha a cargo de la compañía viñera, Eriol Hiragisawa"-un tono algo raro que hasta sonaba sarcástico.

-" Espero agradarles"-volvió a mirar a Meiling y ella la miro peor y Sakura soltó una risita y Syaoran rió también.

-"Al parecer están listos"-se acerco Fujitaka a la mesa.

-"Si claro señor Fujitaka puede empezar cuando guste"-supuso Syaoran

El mayor de los Kinomoto rodeo la mesa para situarse atrás de la joven pareja...

-"Queridos familiares y conocidos de la familia, esta tarde se les ha invitado para formalizar el compromiso de mi hija Sakura Kinomoto"-volteo a ver a su hija-"Y el joven Syaoran Li quienes contraerán matrimonio muy pronto así que les pido que levanten sus copas y brinden por el bienestar de la pareja para desearles una feliz vida y un futuro prospero"-levanto su copa y todos lo siguieron diciendo al unísono –"Por la pareja".

Bueno pues su compromiso ya estaba socialmente anunciado y lo único que pasaba por la cabeza de la novia era abandonar todo y salir corriendo del lugar para aventarse del risco mas cercano o mejor aun llevarse a Syaoran y aventarlo a el.

Sonrió ante pensamiento y Syaoran la miro sin siquiera preguntar que era lo que pasaba se levanto de su lugar con la mano de su prometido quien se levanto como reflejo pero lo que ella no había oído era que la multitud había rogado por un beso y el novio acepto afablemente levantándose. Sakura no sabia que rayos estaba pasando pero sintió la mano de Syaoran en su cintura y eso la alarmo y sorprendió un poco.

-"¿Qué haces?"-pregunto en un susurro cuando ya sus respiraciones se mezclaban.

-"Beso a la dueña de mi corazón ¿qué acaso no puedo?"-dijo halagador haciendo que la novia se sonrojara justo cuando sus labios ya estaban uno sobre del otro, Sakura sintió el cielo bajar y tocar sus labios ante la belleza y delicadeza de ese beso; las manos de su prometido apretaron mas su espalda pegándola mas a el haciendo que ella pusiera sus manos en su pecho tocando su firmeza y sintiendo su calidez.

La multitud aplaudió y sonrió ante el beso que aunque no fue largo hizo que Sakura sintiera una ola de sensaciones que la llenaron de vida, ni ella misma sabia como describir el suceso pero una imagen reboto en su cabeza y fue ella quien termino el beso; su padre siendo comprado por Syaoran para aceptar la boda; esa imagen estaba en su mente y no la quería dejar, la aterraba; soltó la mano de Syaoran y se volvió a sentar.

Todos se sentaron también y esperaron porque la comida ya era servida por un conjunto de jóvenes vestidos de blanco y negro que avanzaban de mesa en mesa depositando las bandejas y sirviendo la crema.

Los meseros pasaban por la mesa de Tomoyo y uno de ellos le dio un papelito.

-"Tome señorita, se lo manda el joven de la mesa de allá"-se volteo y señalo con la mirada a un chico que levanto ligeramente la mirada y sonrió halagador a la joven.

-"Gracias"-el joven se inclino y se dirigió a  la siguiente mesa. Tomoyo abrió el papelito y leyó cuidadosamente.

-_"Disculpe mi atrevimiento pero hay tanta belleza contenida en usted que no puede pasar desaparecibida por estos ojos que no pudieron evitar dirigirse hacia la musa que los hizo perderse en la inmensidad de sus perlas amatistas; espero que esto no la ofenda y podamos ser presentados formalmente..._

_Su eterno servidor..."_

_-_"¿Qué estas leyendo Tomoyo?"-pregunta Sakura quien miraba a su hermana desde su mesa.

-"N-nada Sakura, un simple papel"-lo arrugo en su mano e intento esconderlo.

-"No es cierto, estabas sonrojada cuando lo leías, vamos Tomoyo ¿qué es? ¿qué ya no confías en tu hermana?"-sonrió infantilmente y frunció el entrecejo levemente.

-"E-esta bien t-toma"-extendió su mano y temblorosamente le dio el papelillo.

Sakura tomo entre sus manos el papel y lo leyó sonriendo ampliamente hasta que se convirtió en una carcajada sonora la que invadió el lugar.

-"n-no p-puedo cre-creerlo ¿quién te lo mma-mando?"-reía como hace mucho no lo hacia lo que sorprendió ampliamente a los invitados pero solo la miraban algo consternados.

-"Cálmate Sakura, es s-solo un comentario"-Sakura tomo aire y se tranquilizo.

-"Es muy halagador no puedo creer que el primo de Syaoran haya mostrado interés por ti"-sonrió y le cerro el ojo.

-"¿El primo de Syaoran? ¿Cómo sabes que es su primo? ¿cómo se llama?"-pregunto rápidamente muy interesada.

-"Eriol Hiragisawa ¿Qué no lo leíste?"

-"No termine, no me dejaste terminar "hermanita" por eso no sabia como se llamaba"

-"Bueno, bueno chicas siento interrumpirlas pero quiero presentarles a mi familia, acompáñenme por favor chicas"-Syaoran extendió sus brazos y ambas los tomaron caminando hacia la mesa, mientras se acercaban Tomoyo sintió como el corazón le daba un salta y Sakura sintió un escalofrió recorrerla a pesar de que la tarde era cálida.

-"Hola Syaoran"-saludo una chica de cabello color castaño claro.

-"Quiero presentarles a mi prometida Sakura y a su hermana Tomoyo Kinomoto"-Sakura sonrió nerviosamente al sentir de nuevo la mirada de  la prima de su prometido.

-"Mucho gusto soy Chiharu Miharu y el chico de a lado es mi novio Takashi Yamasaki"-una chica con el cabello suelto en color castaño y un vestido claro en un color dorado y un chico no mas alto que Syaoran vestido de traje color negro y corbata color dorado al igual que el vestido de su novia sonrió ampliamente y comenzó ha hablar.

-"Sabían que los antiguos árabes mataban a la novia en la noche de bodas ya que con su muerte era purificada la unión y por lo mismo el novio ya podía casarse con su segunda esposa con la cual si podía tener hijos..."-su novia lo tomo de la oreja y la jalo.

-"No seas mentiroso Takashi, lo siento Syaoran a pesar de mis esfuerzos no he podido quitarle esa tonta maña.

-"¿era mentira? Bueno pues no importa mucho gusto"-sonrió algo confundida Sakura.

-"Bueno"-sonrió Syaoran confundido-"Ella es mi prima Meiling Li"-Sakura y Tomoyo inclinaron su cabeza.

-"Pues mucho gusto"-Meiling no podía dejar de mirarla con rencor, su primo favorito, el amor de su infancia estaba siendo arrebatado por una "mujercilla" que ni siquiera lo amaba no podía caerle, no podía soportarlo.

-"Me disculpan tengo que ir al tocador"-dijo Meiling tomando su bolso y enseñando un vestido color rojo recto con un escote algo pronunciado y unas zapatillas con tiritas también en color rojo los cuales subían por sus piernas.

-"Voy contigo"-se levanto Chiharu y también toma su bolso.

-"¡Estas mujeres!"-exclamo Takashi en un suspiro sentándose repentinamente.

-"Pero no se puede vivir sin ellas"-repuso Eriol.

-"¡Oh! Lo siento chicas el es Eriol Hiragisawa mi primo y mi presidente de ventas".-Tomoyo sintió como la miro y se sonrojo sobremanera y solo sonrió ligeramente.

Sakura por su parte solo sonreía y le susurro algo al oído de su prometido.

-"Si nos disculpan"-Sakura y Syaoran se levantaron y miraron inquisitivamente a Takashi.

-"E-este b-bueno yo también me voy tengo que i-ir a buscar a las chicas"-Yamasaki se levanto precipitado debido a las miradas de sus amigos.

Notando la intención Eriol solo sonreía gustoso de que lo dejaran con tan preciosa persona. Sakura y Syaoran salieron del lugar para saludar a sus invitados mientras Tomoyo se mantenía cabizbaja en un silencio que no hacia mas que incomodar a ella misma.

-"Al parecer leyó mi nota señorita Tomoyo; no se apene por lo que le dije es la verdad"-tomo su silla y la acerco mas a la de Tomoyo.

-"¿Q-que h-hace joven Hiragisawa"-susurro cuando la mano del joven se paseaba por sus cabellos y los acercaba hasta oler el perfume a flores que el bello cabello de la joven.

Tomoyo se alejo hasta el extremo de la silla y tomo una copa que estaba en la mesa.

-"N-no tome de ese vino es..."-Eriol no pudo evitarlo Tomoyo ya había bebido de un solo sorbo toda la sustancia rojiza que contenía la copa. Lo siguiente fue ver la cara de Tomoyo toda arrugada y luego apretó los ojos insinuando que el sabor no era muy agradable.

-"E-esta muy fuerte ese v-vino"-Eriol solo sonreía y tomo un baso con agua de la bandeja de uno de los meseros y se lo acerco a Tomoyo.

-"¿Ya se siente mejor señorita?"-Tomoyo levanto la cara algo confundida todavía y sonrió para ver esos ojos tan profundos y misteriosos que en este momento lo único que deseaba era hundirse en ellos y no salir de ahí nunca. –"¿Señorita Tomoyo me escucha?"-despertó del repentino sueño que sufrió y volvió a sonreír.

-"Deje eso de 'señorita' solo Tomoyo esta bien".

-"Bueno pero tu llámame solo Eriol"-le tomo la mano y la levanto de su silla se hinco y con una reverencia beso la mano de la joven ruborizándola.

-"Ahora si me lo permite"-se levanto y extendió su brazo; Tomoyo lo tomo y caminaron hacia el centro del jardín donde unos músicos deleitaban a la gente con unas baladas lentas y con las cuales Sakura y Syaoran ya empezaban a bailar.

-"_No puedo creer que ese pensamiento no salga de mi mente; yo debería estar feliz pero no lo estoy, solo se que lo que siento no es felicidad es solo que..."-_Sakura bailaba mientras toda una ola de quien sabe que cosas rodaban por su mente.

-"_Mi vida esta empezando a perder sentido, ya ni siquiera estudio, a veces no duermo solo pienso en lo desdichado que será mi futuro ¿o talvez no? ¿tal vez llegue a amarlo? ¿qué es esto que siento? ¿rencor? ¿odio? No estoy seguro de que ya no lo odio solo admiro la pasión con la que me encierra, con la que me besa, esa delicadeza que nunca en mi vida había probado en una sola caricia, ¿lo amo? NO CLARO QUE NO LO AMO ¿qué es lo que siento por ti Syaoran Li?¿QUÉ RAYOS SIENTO POR TI SYORAN? ¿QUÉ?"-_Sakura solo sintió su cuerpo falsear su sentidos dar vueltas y el equilibrio faltarle por lo que se abrazo de Syaoran para evitar caer presa del cansancio y de tanto estrés que corría ahora por su mente, __

 -"¿Sakura estas bien?"-Syaoran tomo la cara de Sakura y la levanto para ver como ese par de esmeraldas que lo habían capturado desde el principio estaban ahora entre abiertas para mirarlo a el con un inmenso dolor y pena tanto que Syaoran no soporto esa mirada y de inmediato levanto a Sakura quien desvaneció esa mirada y solo se limitaba a seguir bailando mas cerca de Syaoran.

-"No te preocupes fue solo un pequeño mareo"-recargo su cabeza en el hombro de su prometido.

Syaoran quería poder leer su mente, saber que era lo que pensaba, descubrir que era lo que la hacia odiarlo, lo que no posibilitaba que lo amara tanto como el pero eso no le importaba; sabia que lo amaría; algo en su interior le decía que ella lo amaría como loca algún día.

La música seguía su curso y a pesar de que solo era instrumental tenia el toque romántico que necesitaba el compromiso, Chiharu y Takashi también bailaban muy alegremente al igual que Tomoyo y Eriol quienes platicaban de la misma manera que Meiling y el hermano de Sakura quienes estaban sentados en una mesa con un par de tragos, la noche seguía su curso y lo único que Sakura sabia con certeza era que ahora que había dado el anuncio de su compromiso no había como retroceder tal vez no lo amaba pero era una mujer con agallas y de honor y tenia que estar casada con un multimillonario durante cinco años en caso de que nunca llegara a amarlo le daría el divorcio todo estaría arreglado al final todo estaría bien.

-"Pase lo que pase todo estará bien"-susurro casi para si misma pero para su sorpresa Syaoran la escucho y se acerco a su oído.

-"Por eso no tienes de que preocuparte, yo me asegurare de que todo este bien aunque no seas feliz a mi lado te juro que me amaras y todo resultara bien"-se aparto de su oído y beso su mejilla. –"Te estoy amando Sakura y no te dejare hasta que me ames"-la música puso fin y regresaron a sus asientos pero Sakura se dirigió al baño necesitaba estar solo unos segundos.

Ni siquiera pudo llegar al baño cuando las lagrimas ya se escurrían por sus ojos ¿cómo la podía humillar así? Pero que pensaba no la estaba humillando, pero no entendía la razón por la cual se sentía tan baja tan vacía tan poca cosa para ese hombre tan espléndido, tan hermoso, ¿Dios mío que estaba pensando? ¿hombre tan hermoso? Pues verdaderamente era bello pero ella nunca podría amarlo, no así, no como la obligaban a amar a alguien siendo suprimida por los deseos de su padre e imposible ya de detener, sus sentimientos se derramaron ya no pudo caminar y su mirada se nublo justo cuando tomo la perilla del baño y para su sorpresa tenia seguro, no pudo solo quería sacarlo de su mente, deshacerse de ese sentimiento.

-"Ya no puedo mas"-susurro justo cuando alguien salía del tocador y le tomaba la mano antes de que se diera por vencida en el piso del corredor.

-"Es mejor que vayas a descansar a un cuarto, te acompañare"-lo único que Sakura pudo ver un cabello negro largo hasta la cintura que poseía la persona que la ayudo.

Pronto llegaron a un cuarto en el cual entraron y Sakura se acostó en un sillón y la otra chica en una silla cercana.

-"Es mejor que descanses, te disculpare haya afuera"-se dirigía a la puerta justo cuando una débil voz le dijo...

-"No, por favor, no salgas, se que me odias Meiling pero...".

-"No, claro que no te odio si Syaoran te escogió fue porque hay algo en tu interior que te hace especial sino el nunca te hubiera amado"-Meiling sentía partirse el alma a cada palabra pero sabia que a ella no la amaba y jamás le haría daño a quien tanto quería.   

-"Se que lo quieres mucho y es imposible que yo te mienta, yo no amo a Syaoran, no lo amo pero hay algo mas fuerte que el mismo amor lo cual me hace casarme con el"-Meiling tomo una jarra con agua y vertió un poco en un baso para después dárselo. –"Gracias"-sonrió débilmente.

-"No conozco una fuerza mas poderosa que el amor"-repuso inquisitivamente regresando a su lugar.-"Solo el amor es posible de enfrentar todos los obstáculos que la vida nos pone Sakura solo el amor".

-"¿Tu lo amas Meiling?"

-"Lo ame, durante mucho tiempo, tanto que ya no se ni cuanto fue pero lo único que te digo es que Syaoran Li merece la mejor mujer de todo este mundo y si tu eres la que el escogió yo no puedo hacer nada"-su tristeza se notaba ante cada palabra.

-"¿Y porque nunca se lo dijiste? ¿se lo dijiste no?"

-"No nunca se lo dije pero siempre estaré cuando me necesite y mientras yo pueda ayudarlo seré feliz de por vida"-sonrió y volteo a ver la mirada de Sakura que solo era una de tremenda lastima y un dolor inmenso. –"No te preocupes por mi"-se retiro una lagrima que se escapo-"Siempre lo querré, aunque el solo me vea como su prima y como tu te casaras con el no quiero que algo malo te llegue a pasar es mejor que...".

La puerta se abrió repentinamente...

-"Con que aquí estabas empezabas a preocuparme Sakura..."-volteo y vio a su prima con los ojos algo rojos-"¿Estas bien Meiling?"-pregunto acercándose un poco a su prima.

-"No te preocupes por mi debes tener mas cuidado con tu prometida Syaoran al parecer esta un poco mareada, los dejo para que platiquen un poco y recuerda lo que te dije Sakura"-se levanto con su cabello tapando su mirada triste y justo cuando dio la vuelta una lagrima se escapo de nuevo de su mirada rojiza y solo  Sakura pudo verlas recordando para si sus palabras.

_-"No conozco fuerza mas poderosa que el amor"_-esto si que iba de mal en peor.

-"¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?"-Syaoran se sentó en la silla que antes ocupo Meiling.

-"Nada cosas de mujeres"-su mirada era fija a la puerta era casi como si ella sintiera el dolor de la chica como suyo propio.

-"¿Salimos Sakura?"-se levanto y le extendió la mano-"Hace un rato que preguntan por ti y es mejor empezar a despedir a los invitados.

-"Claro, vamos"-tomo la mano de Syaoran no olvidando las palabras de Meiling.

-"_Solo el amor es posible de enfrentar todos los obstáculos que la vida nos pone Sakura solo el amor".-_ambos caminaron para despedir por fin a los invitados terminando la velada dulcemente a pesar del amargo trago que ella había sufrido, sabia que lo siguiente era SU BODA.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Termine lo hice pero una semana después hoy es 5 de enero del 2004 lo siento pero lo subiré hasta mañana en el colegio porque no tengo Internet en mi casa y tendré que pelear con un montón de preparatorianos para una hora en la web, solo espero poder subirlo mañana y espero que les guste, la verdad no he tenido tiempo para leer si dejaron algún review pero mis fanáticos bueno para los fanáticos del fic, LOS ADORO A TODOS POR SU PACIENCIA pero les aviso que después de este capitulo este fic será retardado para que mis otros fics salgan a flote y pueda terminar al menos una historia este año; me duelen mis pies, me picaron tantas hormigas que no se si lo que tengo son dedos o un montón de bolitas juntas. ESPERO QUE ME COMPRENDAN PERO ESTA NO ES MI ÚNICA HISTORIA Y NECESESITO ACTUALIZAR LAS DEMÁS, PUEDEN CREER QUE ESTE ES EL ÚNICO FIC QUE HE ACTUALIZADO. Me encanta que les haya gustado WHEN I LOOK INTO YOUR EYES los adoro a todos y debido a que mi cena ya esta lista me voy (son las 11:30 y tengo colegio mañana)

**LOS QUIERE MUCHISISIMO Y ESPERA QUE TODOS SUS PROPÓSITOS DE NAVIDAD SE CUMPLAN Y SE ME OLVIDO PREGUNTARLES ¿CÓMO SE LA PASARON? ESPERO QUE MUY BIEN YA QUE SOY PERSONAS LINDÍSIMAS.**

**NOS VEMOS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**lÍaN =P  __**


	6. Paris lugar de reencuentros

**Destino Marcado Capitulo VI "Paris... un lugar de reencuentros"**

¿Destino marcado?... si, mi corazón y mi vida están atados a ti, y por mas que intento alejarme de ti, regreso y por eso se que tu serás para mi, y yo... yo... seré para ti... no importa que lo niegues y que no me aceptes, me amaras, tu me amaras... Lo juro...

.

.

.

.

.

Hi! People:: Bueno, lían adora que les guste su fic y mas adora que me dejen reviews, ósea LS ADORO.

¿La boda?, NO, lo siento, se que esta debería ser la boda pero para mi placer esta historia se alarga un capitulo mas (¡¡Yes!! LÍAN LOGRO UN CAPITULO MAS, SI, SI, SI, SI, SI, SI)

Se me olvidaba que esta capitulo va dedicada a una CHIKA LINDA à PADILLA (¿quisiera saber tu nombre?), si a pesar de que es el apellido de mi maestra (la cual me reprobó #%&€ TTUuuu), eres una persona especialmente interesada en esta historia y me apoyas en hispafics.net, a veces hasta me jala las orejas diciéndome cosas que son muy ciertas; pero se que me lo merezco así que ES PARA TI Y ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTES TANTO COMO YO AL ESCRIBIRLO. Y TE LO DIGO:: JAMÁS; JAMÁS DEJARÍA UNA HISTORIA A LA MITAD, ASÍ ME MURIERA MI HERMANA LAS CONTINUARIA Y SI TARDO MUCHO EN ACTUALIZAR SOLO PIDO PACIENCIA!!! (Uuuuu)

Ahora van los reviews que he recibido y si me falta alguno díganmelo chamacos porque si a lían no le dicen, lían no se entera. (espero que no les moleste que ponga los agradecimientos primero que el fic, pero para mi opinión ustedes son primero)

**Carrie**: gracias amiga mia agradezco tu apoyo en mis historias.

**MarthyCcs**: Martita, tu has sido mi amiga desde que empecé a escribir y me da muchísimo gusto que me dejes un review.

**Pili**: No te puedo responder esa pregunta pero te juro que lo sabrás con el paso del fic.

**Iliath**: gracias por todo, espero que tu continúes dejándome reviews.

**Arashi angel hope**: gracias por dejar un review y sobre todo por tu apoyo Me siento tan querida que hasta me avergüenzo  ()

**Abril- Chan**: me da gusto que conozcas a Corin Tellado y sobre todo que leas esta locura que si ella la llegara a leer le da un infarto .

**Sayo**: Tu has sido una de las seguidoras que mas entusiasmo le han puesto a apoyarme ¿qué decirte? GRACIAS AMIGA, MUCHAS GRACIAS

TE ADORO.

**Lilika Yanagisawa:** Ohayo Yanagisawa-san me da mucho gusto que me deje un review y que de igual forma que Sayo y Kanna eres de las seguidoras que mas me 'siguen' y eso me da mucho gusto.

GRACIAS, GRACIAS. BESITOS.

**Isa:** Gracias por tu review y espero que me sigas apoyando ¿eh? Uuu

**Celina Sosa**: Eres muy amable al dejarme tu review, AP"YENME, AP"YENME TODOS.

**Kanna:** Al igual que ese para de chikas lokas me has seguido en la mayoría de mis historias y es por todos ustedes que me animan por lo cual sigo escribiendo.

ARIGATOU KANNA-CHAN.

**Korishiteru:** Yo tambien espero que Sakura se enamore sino la mato, esta tan bueno Syaoran que te juro me meto al fic y se lo robo, NO, NO LIAN NO LO HAGAS TRANQUILA RELAJATE, CUENTA HASTA MIL Y TAPATE LOS OJOS PARA NO VER A LA MENSA Y BABAS DE SAKURA DESPRESIAR AL PAPUCHO DE Syaoran TTUuuu

**MeilingChan: **Chika linda Como tas????; bueno yo aquí actualizando, me siento muy bien porque mi mama ya me deja utilizar el Internet, tres veces a la semana durante tres horas, de algo a nada, pero eso de mandarme dinero no me pareció mala idea (cara de avaricia y risita macabra jajajajajajajajaja) estoy loka no me hagas caso, me da muchisisisisisisimo gusto tu review ya que nunca había recibido uno tan largo , déjame que te cuente que por ahí leí que me confundiste con Susurros de la Musa, y eso me puso feliz porque yo no soy mas que una novata en comparación con ella y si me confundiste tal vez la calidad de mi trabajo ya es mejor. Espero que este capitulo te guste y te diviertas leyéndolo. Nos vemos y digan no a la adicción al chocolate Oo (sale un zapato y le da en la cabeza a lían dejándola aturdida por unos segundos)

**KassandraL.K: **No por favor a la horca NO!!!! (lían pone cara de cachorrito a medio morir) yo no me la merezco (levanta la mano derecha) prometo solemne mente dejar a SS juntos, claro después de hacer sufrir un poco a los lectores y a los personajes (risita malévola jijijijijijijiji).

He leído tus fics y por ahí te deje un review eres una buena escritora espero que seas mejor que esta tonta novata hasta me siento tu madre (sale un yunque y le cae encima a lían dejándola inconsciente en el piso) al parecer algún lector no conforme mando a saludar a la pobre de lían TTuuuu.

**Ahora son los reviews de hispafics.net.**

**Primero quería pedirles una disculpa ya que esta mala escritora no se podía poner de acuerdo con la pagina y había un reverendo desastre, ya lo arregle, MIL DISCULPAS!!!**

**Ahora si los reviews.**

**Liana: **Gracias por tu apoyo ya que si no hubiera gente apoyándome ya sea Padilla o Kassandra me matan, no es cierto si me quieren mucho pero están detrás de mi puerta con un cuchillo si me levanto de mi PC. Espero que sigas apoyándome y te guste mi historia.

**Elsi: **Me da mucho gusto que sigan la historia ya que no es mía, al contrario la historia es suya y lo será hasta el final, yo no escribo por obligación sino por diversión y para divertirlos a ustedes Cuídate y espero tu apoyo.

**Yuen: **Ok, me siento muy bien conmigo misma, me dejan mensajes de apoyo y yo no hago nada mas que escribir lo que esta cabecita loka dice, ojalá y tu continúes dándome ánimos y yo con mucho gusto seguiré escribiendo.

**Lily: **Tu nick suena muy lindo, aunque me gusta porque es el diminutivo de mi nombrecito verdadero. Su apoyo es lo mas grande que un escritor se puede llevar ya que ni dinero ganamos, cuídate mucho.

**Kibbychan: **Mucho gusto en conocerte mi nombre es lían y soy una escritora que adora a la gente que se toman dos minutos para dejar un poco de aliento a las personas como yo que solo buscan la diversión.

**Yunechan: **Ojalá y continúes leyendo esta locura porque estoy empezando a escribir de una manera mas ágil, no se si lo hayan notado pero yo digo eso, espero que me dejes por ahí tu opinión y que no comas chocolate te hará daño después de 20 barras TT.

**Misato25: **Mi ultimo review, (PERO NO POR ESO MENOS IMPORTANTE) espero que no les aburra mi historia y por lo contrario se diviertan de la misma manera que yo cuando me quedo hasta altas horas de la noche escribiendo, pero estoy de vacaciones y prometo actualizar mas pronto, si tres meses de pata de perro, cuídate mucho y dale un hueso a tu perro y sino tienes cómprate uno son muy lindos, de paso ponle Kero y consigue un gato negro ponle Spi ( Oh! Por Dios ya hasta empiezo a alucinar)

**Esos son todos los agradecimientos que hago, todos tienen sus lugar en mi corazoncito de pollo, NO TENGO FORMA DE AGRADECERLOS SINO ES MEDIANTE MI ESCRITURA.**

**Ya por ultimo CCS no me pertenece sino al hermosísimo grupo CLAMP, y la novela inédita 'Destino Marcado' le pertenece a Corin Tellado. **

**LOS QUIERO MUCHO. CUÍDENSE. AHORA SI VA EL CAPITULO... Oo **

-"¿Compromiso?"-Sakura daba vueltas en su habitación, de tantas que ha dado ya habría hecho un hoyo."Si, ya estoy comprometida hace un mes que lo estoy solo falta otro para casarme ¿un mes? Y con un magnate con un boda que va gente que ni conozco, personas que ni me hablan, pero..."-la hermana se Sakura entro corriendo a la habitación.

-"Sakura, ¿Sakura? ¿Qué haces en ropa interior dando vueltas en el cuarto?, bueno no importa, esta haya abajo Syaoran y quiere verte".

-"Dile        que me de cinco minutos, necesito vestirme"-se vio y no podía creer que aun así trajera calcetines.

-"Bueno, pero date prisa"-la miro de nuevo y sonrió.

Sakura volvió a dar vueltas otros cuantos minutos y después se puso a buscar ropa en su armario, saco una falda larga color café de franela, con una blusa color camel sin mangas y se la puso encima de su ropa interior, saco unas sandalias del color de su blusa y se levanto el cabello con un cinta café y sonrió.

Salto las escaleras de dos en dos, le había dicho cinco minutos y estaba segura de que ya había pasado mas de veinte minutos.

Se tropezó en el ultimo escalón porque se piso la falda, se iba a caer cuando Syaoran la tomo por la cintura y la detuvo de una fea caída.

Sakura cerro los ojos esperando la caída para después sentir las manos de su prometido en su delgado talle.

-"¿Qué haces?"-se bajo de sus brazos algo apenada, desarrugando su falda.

-"Esa pregunta debería hacértela yo ¿no crees?"-sonrió y le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla.

-"Al parecer esperaste mucho"-sonrió ella de igual forma, ella se sentía bien, pero había veces que la misma imagen golpeaba su cabeza y no la dejaba dormir, no la dejaba disfrutar eso que cualquier mujer gozaría.

-"No tanto, ya espere lo suficiente y solo falta un mes para que seas mi esposa linda niña"-le dijo con dulzura.

Sakura solo se dio media vuelta e intento caminar al salón, pero el la detuvo justo en el umbral.

-"¿Me estas evitando?". Le pregunto.

Sakura continuo caminando sin importarle la pregunta, dio un brinquito muy gracioso se dio la vuelta y le saco la lengua.

-"Esa cara no me gusta"

-"Es la única que tengo"-le saco mas la lengua y corrió.

-"Vamos Sakura vine por ti para cenar en mi casa"-ella se detuvo en seco, y...

-"Oh, no, no otra vez, tu prima me ve feo Syaoran, por favor no..."-le hizo ojos de borreguito a medio morir

-"Lo siento, pero tienes que venir, vamos Sakura, Tomoyo va ir, se que algo se esta dando con mi primo Eriol, no hagas que te ruegue"-se acerco pero ella volvió a caminar, un pensamiento estaba en su cerebro, había abandonado su profesión por completo, ya no sentía la misma pasión por captar el mundo, la boda y el compromiso la habían absorbido de cuerpo, alma y espíritu; y ahora con el hecho de casarse con Syaoran, será la beneficiaria de su apellido y sus propiedades.

-"No me siento bien Syaoran"-se sentó en un pequeño sofá en la antesala del salón.

-"¿Qué tienes?¿Te duele algo?"-camino hacia ella y miro la misma sombra en sus ojos, la oscuridad que reflejaba el mismo día que él le propuso matrimonio, la misma sombra que el desearía saber su significado.

-"Dime que tienes, que pasa, Sakura mírame"-suplico tomando su barbilla, notando como el dolor era lo que reflejaba, pero el no sabia que ese sentimiento era la causa de que estaba confundida, ¿lo quería? No, ¿o si? Que dolor de cabeza causaban esas ideas.

-"Nada"-forzó una sonrisa-"Discúlpame con Eriol, y dile a Tomoyo que te acompañe, a demás mañana tengo que preparar el viaje, ya sabes que Tomoyo quiere ir a Paris a comparar el ajuar"

-"No te preocupes, es mejor que descanses"-se acerco y beso su frente con una ternura que ella odiaba, como le hacia sufrir el hecho de que el no dejara de demostrar que la amaba mas que a su vida, que lo único que lo hacia respirar era hundirse en el bello bosque que eran sus ojos. Odiaba verlo sufrir por ella, pero no podía evitarlo, no quería amarlo, no así; con ese secreto que embargaba su mente a cada momento y que arruinaba momentos como ese.

-"Estaré bien Syaoran"-él tomo su mano y la estrujo contra su pecho

-"¿Sientes?"- ella asintió en silencio y el agacho su cabeza hasta besarla y susurro- "Late por ti, y la única forma que deje de hacerlo es cuando esa sonrisa tuya desaparezca"

Sakura lo sintió, tenia ganas de llorar, de decirle que no quería amarlo, ella iba a decir algo cuando sintió los labios del chico en los suyos.

-"No te preocupes"-susurro aun besándola-"Yo entiendo". El beso duro el tiempo suficiente para dejar marcado el momento, para embriagar lo sentidos de la chica y dejarla perpleja.

-"Vendré mañana a verte, descansa por favor"-camino un poco –"No es necesario que me acompañes a la puerta, yo saldré solo"-siguió caminado hasta que una pequeña y delgada mano lo detuvo y se abrazo a su cuerpo sin siquiera mirarlo, no quería hacerlo, solo deseaba sentir la calidez de su cuerpo para que le contagiara un poco de seguridad de la que ella esta empezando a perder. El transcurso a la puerta se hizo muy largo para ambos que estaban hundidos en un silencio que los unía mas pero los mantenía a ambos en las esquinas de un cuarto.

Antes de llegar a la puerta ella se soltó de él y se paro de puntitas besando su frente.

-"Gracias"-susurro Sakura para después abrir la puerta y dejara salir a Syaoran quien a pesar de la negación de su novia sonreía pero no de la misma forma que lo hacia antes.

-"Nos vemos mañana, duerme bien por favor pequeña"-levanto la mano y ella solo cerro la puerta recargándose en ella, llorando como estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo sola y en su habitación, sus rodillas perdieron fuerza y callo sobre el frió piso hundiendo su cabeza en sus rodillas sollozando con un sentimiento tan profundo que partía el alma de escucharlos, tomo fuerza y se levanto intentando caminar hacia las escaleras para subir a su cuarto,  pero la alfombra no la ayudo haciendo que volviera a caer ahora sin levantarse, ya no podía con la carga que hace un mes sufría, desde el anuncio del compromiso pudo conocer mejor a Syaoran, día a día, hora a hora, llegando a la conclusión de que nunca había pensado a Syaoran como un amigo ni como el jefe de su padre y mucho menos como marido, pero desde ese día se fue percatando de la inmensa fortuna que poseía el hombre con el que contraería matrimonio. Las oficinas de exportación, las grandes bodegas donde se amontonaban los caldos añejos reposados de años, las cosechas con las cuales se fabricaba el vino después... Se percato también que la fortuna de Syaoran Li era inmensa, incalculable tenia barcos, era accionista en multitud de empresas poderosas, y aquella personalidad apabullante que vivía dentro de él, al hallarse junto a ella, en cambio, era cálido  y emotivo, un hombre emocional. Eso producía no solo en ella una confusión infinita sino impotencia y a veces una rabia inexplicable, porque hubiera deseado que Syaoran Li se convirtiera en un bestia, un maleducado, pero por el contrario, tenia que admitir que era sensible, cariñoso, educadísimo y le gustaba como nada en la vida ser galante con ella, era curioso, pero encima de todo eso también era un hombre moderno, actual, entendedor de actitudes y conceptos nuevos. En fin, era un hombre digno de ser amado, pero ella levaba un espina dentro de sus sentimientos, clavada en su corazón, y aquella hurgaba cada día mas en contra de todo que pudiera acercarla a Syaoran moralmente. Físicamente lo estaba, Syaoran nunca la había pedido hacer el amor la respetaba al máximo, pero muchas veces regresaba a casa con ansia se haberse quedado con él, porque los besos de Syaoran y sus caricias, aquella admiración que sentía por ella quedaba en manifiesto constantemente.  

Soltó un golpe con el puño cerrado al piso mientras las lagrimas no le tenían piedad y mojaban su rostro son la misma furia que una noche de tormenta.

-"¿Por qué?"-se preguntaba en un grito desesperado esperando que la respuesta saltara a sus manos.

Al parecer nadie prestaba atención a lo que sucedía, porque su padre no estaba y Tomoyo de seguro estaba haciendo quien sabe que cosa pero siempre había sido muy distraída.

Se apoyo en sus rodillas y se levanto agarrando una mesa cercana; camino unos diez pasos hasta subir la escalera; corrió hasta su cuarto al escuchar que su hermana se dirigía a la puerta.

-"¿No ibas a ir con...?"

-"No Tomoyo ve tu"-grito desde su puerta ya cerrada.

-"Pero..."-prefirió no preguntar mas, así era su hermana, y no podía evitarlo.

Cerro con llave su cuarto, no deseaba que la molestaran mas... al menos no ahora... no como estaba...

Tomoyo la acompaño a Paris y por supuesto no falto Syaoran y su inseparable amigo Eriol, allí compraron todo el ajuar, todo un equipo de novia de lo mas exquisito: trajes de noche, lencería... todo de firmas exclusivas, mas de lo que hubiera querido, y por su puesto Tomoyo lo pago todo; ella es una diseñadora exclusiva que tiene el seudónimo de "Hatsu" y que cuando no trabaja estaba en su casa con su hermana; ahora había dedicado todo este mes para el diseño del traje de novia de su hermana y a demás, no quería que Syaoran pagara algún gasto, pero Sakura se puso a pensar porque Tomoyo estaba recibiendo también dinero de su padre eso significaba que ya habían hecho una fortuna propia, pues siendo el administrador de la mayoría de las casa viñeras  de su futuro esposo ya habría ganado lo suficiente; pero eso no era lo que mas lo inquietaba sino que se iban a hospedar en un hotel, la pregunta es ¿dormiría en la misma habitación de él? ¿si? No lo sabia; ¡buena pregunta!.

-"Tomoyo"-llamo Sakura a su hermana mientras miraba aparadores embobada, habían dejado a Syaoran con Eriol en algún otro sitio, ni siquiera le había puesto atención esa pregunta la tenia agobiada.

-"¿Tomoyo? ¿me estas escuchando?"-alzo un poco mas la voz.

-"¿Qué dices?"-le hablo sin siquiera mirarla, eso diseños de trajes de novia la tenían embobada en el aparador.-"¿Qué es lo que pasa?"

-"Crees que vaya a dormir en le mismo cuarto que Syaoran?"-susurro casi para si misma, pero intentando que su hermana la escuchara.

-"¿Qué?, ¿no te parece hermosa la caída de la tela?".

-"Tomoyo ¿me escuchaste?"-

-"Pero la tela debería ser mas fina, o debería ser seda, no lo se, ¿qué opinas?"

-"¿¿¡¡TOMOYO PIENSAS QUE DEBERIA DORMIR EN LE MISMO CUARTO QUE SYAORAN!!??"-grito sin darse cuenta que una pareja se acercaba peligrosamente a las chicas.

-"Yo no lo se linda Sakura, creo que debería preguntárselo al mismo Syaoran"-comento un atractivo joven de gafas mientras se detenía haciendo que Tomoyo se riera y Sakura solo agachara la cabeza con vergüenza; Syaoran solo se acerco a Sakura, le levanto la cabeza y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla acercándose a su oreja susurrándole.

-"No te preocupes por eso, no dormirás conmigo... no todavía..."-diciendo esto ultimo con un tono bastante pícaro que hizo que Sakura prácticamente se cociera.

-"Es-s t-t-te"-intento articular palabra pero Syaoran acerco sus labios a los de ella reposándolos casi por un segundo.

-"No te preocupes"-tomo su mano y camino con ella recorriendo las calles parisinas.

-"Son tan lindos"-dijo Tomoyo al viento viendo mientras se alejaba la pareja.

-"No tanto como tu..."-sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda con el solo hecho de sentir su aliento de nuevo cerca de ella, como la ultima noche en el palacio de Syaoran...

-"Espera, espera, no huyas de mi Tomoyo"-ella corría y un chico de cabello azulado que se confundía con el negro de la noche que solo lucia su belleza por la hermosa luna en lo alto del cielo que era acompañada por las infinitas estrellas.

-"Lo siento Eriol pero creo que no deberíamos hacer esto; me gustas y no lo puedo negar, pero no esta bien creo..."-detuvo su paso al sentir que una mano la detenía y un agitado aliento respiraba en su espalda; sentía calor pero lo que no sabia era la razón ya que estaba haciendo frió esa noche

-"¿Le gusto?"-susurro jalando un poco su mano hacia el.

-"¿eh?"-lo que ella no sabia es que había dicho algo sin siquiera pensarlo todo por intentar huir de él y de su mirada adentrándose en los jardines del palacete de la familia Li.

-"Me acaba de decir que le gusto"-rodeo con una mano el hombro derecho de la joven acorralándola de una forma lenta y sigilosa como una serpiente detrás de su presa saboreándola antes de comérsela.

-"Yo no..."-razono un poco y recordó que si lo había dicho-"No debí..."-puso un dedo sobre sus labios, soltándole la mano y posándola en su pecho, Tomoyo giro hasta quedar de frente, Eriol posiciono su mano en la espalda de la chica, quien no sabia la razón de tanto escalofrió, será que traía un vestido muy delgado que hacia que su joven cuerpo resintiera el frió de la noche o la proximidad del cuerpo del joven ingles que no le gustaba para nada, mentira... si ella hace poco le había confesado sus sentimientos, pero lo que mas temía era que ese sueño que se repetía noche con noche por fin se cumpliera, y lo peor era que; lo que según su sueño seguía era... un beso.

Que razón tenia la joven diseñadora, por estar tan pensativa ni siquiera noto la proximidad que ahora tenia con Eriol quien no iba a dejar pasar esa oportunidad; con su dedo pulgar estaba tocando los labios entreabiertos de la chica que estaba perdida en la oscura noche y ni siquiera estaba pensando bien, Eriol dejo de acariciar sus labios para posicionar los suyos, cálidos y suaves, sobre los de la linda chica que brillaba por su palidez al igual que la luna entre el cielo negrusco de esa noche.

Cuando por fin sintió la lengua de Eriol dentro de su boca reacciono abriendo los ojos como platos, pero lo que mas le había sorprendido era que ella correspondía el beso de la misma manera, el marcaba el ritmo del beso pero ella lo profundizaba, le agradaba jugar con sus cabellos que a pesar de ser lacios; eran rebeldes y misteriosos como el mismo.

Eriol no podía creer que por fin esa chica que tanto los había evitado y hasta lo había golpeado una vez le estuviera siguiendo su beso, y no besaba mal, todo lo contrario; no recordaba unos labios tan dulces como los de esa chica.

Tomoyo no sabia si eso era la continuación de su sueño o de verdad estaba besando al mano derecha de su futuro cuñado. El beso no duro mucho, sino lo suficiente para dejar a ambos sin aliento y con una respiración entrecortada. Tomoyo no recordaba haber besado a alguien así, levanto la mano y se toco los labios recordando esa noche, pero a partir de ese momento había decidido alejarse de él, Eriol la saco de sus pensamientos llamándola de nuevo, lo que le impresiono fue que Tomoyo tenia una mano en los labios acariciándolos.

-"¿Tomoyo?"-pregunto con una sonrisa algo picara –"¿Te encuentras bien?".

-"S-si"-respondió la aludida algo confundida pero sintiendo el sabor dulce de los labios del ingles sobre los suyos.

Eriol le ofreció su brazo para caminar y ella la acepto amablemente.

-"¿En que pensabas?¿en mi?"-repuso con esa sonrisa en el rostro y ese tintineo en su voz. Tomoyo solo lo miro y agacho la mirada al sentir el calor subir a su rostro...

Sakura sentía un vergüenza interior que decidió posar su mirada en la acera que a decir verdad no hacia nada fácil esa caminata. Sentía la mano cálida de su prometido que la abrazaba sin mencionar una palabra, el sabia que si quería seguir con esa "relación" debía darle su espacio, porque él la amaba, no sabia respirar si ella no estaba cerca; pero... ¿estaba seguro que ella la amaría?, si; algo en su corazoncito lo picaba y le decía que no debía abandonarla; no, nunca se daría por vencido, así tuviera que decirle que la amaba cada segundo para que ella le dijera lo mismo, lo haría, el lo sabia; lo que no sabia era la persona que caminaba justo enfrente de ellos y que ocasiono que Sakura se detuviera de repente y abriera los ojos de una manera inhóspita.

-"¿Sakura?"-una voz ronca y madura de un hombre de cabellera gris con gafas, se escuchaba no muy lejos, Syaoran no lo escucho por estar pensando pero Sakura si lo escucho, ¿cómo no reconocería la voz de un novio de mas de un año?; pero una ansiedad dio un vuelco a su corazón, estaba caminado de la mano de Syaoran y ni siquiera había hablado con él, y por supuesto que no le había dicho que se iba a casar porque su Papa se lo pedía, y mucho menos recordaba que el estaba trabajando en su próximo catalogo con paisajes parisinos, tonta, tonta, se repetía una voz en su cabeza. Intento agachar la mirada en cuanto lo reconoció pero él ya la había visto y se acercaba a ella de una manera veloz dejando a sus amigos algo extrañados por la actitud del fotógrafo.

-"¿Sakura?"-repitió cuando ya estaba cerca de ella y se topo con un par de ojos marrones que lo miraron con el ceño fruncido.

-"Yukito"-susurro la pobre joven con un hilillo de voz que su novio escucho a la perfección.

-"¿Yukito?"-pregunto algo extrañado Syaoran al notar la reacción  de su prometida, pero lo que mas le impresiono fue la forma en que el joven la miraba, con un jubilo y con... ¿amor? Por dios, el chico de ojos grisáceos amaba a Sakura.

Al escuchar su nombre en la boca del chico de cabello marrón, Yukito aparto su vista de Sakura y noto que estaba de la mano del joven, no entendía, ¿qué acaso Sakura...? no... pero...

-"Hola Yukito"-grito una chica de cabellos oscuros que era acompañada de un joven apuesto con gafas.

-"Hola Tomoyo"-saludo el chico levantando un poco la mirada haciendo que Sakura diera un suspiro enorme que le causo mas incomodidad al ambarino que no soltó su mano para nada, al contrario la apretó mas lo que hizo que Sakura se sintiera mas nerviosa.

Tomoyo hábilmente hizo que Yukito dejara de mirar a su hermana por unos segundos mientras le hacia la platica.

-"¿Cómo has estado?"-Era su hermana tenia que ayudarla de alguna forma.

-"Muy bien Tomoyo...".

"Que grosera soy"-se dio cuenta Tomoyo de que no le había presentado a Eriol quien se había dado cuenta inmediatamente de la intención de la chica. –"El es Eriol Hiragisawa, y el es Yukito Tsukishiro"-ambos se extendieron la mano dándose un apretón y sonriendo a la chica, Eriol sabia las intenciones de su amiga así que la ayudaría; además esa cara celosa y rencorosa hacia mucho que no se la veía al magnate Syaoran Li.

"¿Cómo va tu álbum Yukito?"-debía entretenerlo un poco.

-"Muy bien Tomoyo, pero... ¿qué están haciendo las dos en Paris...?"-la pregunta que tanto se temía     tanto ella como su hermana dieron un pequeño brinquito.

-"Este..."

-"¡Hey! Tsukiskiro"-un joven no mas alto que él le grito haciendo que todos voltearan –"Ya nos vamos al siguiente escenario ¿vas a ir con nosotros?"-se acerco y inclino un poco en forma de saludo dejando ver sus ojos azules y esas pequeñas gafas de color rojizo que se bajaron para mirar a la dulce Tomoyo –"Mucho gusto soy Ralph..."-Yukito noto la insinuación de su compañero cuando tomo la mano de la chica y la beso, agarro del cuello al oji-azul y lo jalo.

-"Nos veremos después Tommy"-en un papel le anoto su nombre del hotel, el teléfono y el numero de habitación. Eriol sintió un pequeño piquete al escuchar el nombre que le habían dado a Tomoyo. Yukito le dio una mirada triste a Sakura y se llevo arrastrando a Ralph quien no dejaba de despedirse de una Tomoyo sonrojada y sonriente.

Recobrando un poco la cordura Syaoran susurro fríamente.

-"Vamos a comer"-soltó la mano de Sakura y decidió ponerlas en su nuca para caminar; Tomoyo le dio una mirada suplicante a Eriol y él camino a un lado de su jefe dejando a Sakura pasmada.

Tomoyo tomo la mano de Sakura y la apretó caminando detrás de los chicos.

-"No puedo creerlo"-repetía Sakura en un susurro mientras caminaban –"Tomoyo, dime que no es cierto, dime que no vi a Yukito hoy"-

-"Lo siento."-

-"No Tomoyo"-se puso las manos en los ojos-"Es imposible, ¿cómo es posible que no recordara el lugar de su álbum?, Tomoyo, ¿qué hago?"-se quito las manos de los ojos y vieron como los chicos entraban a un restaurante dejando sus abrigos en la puerta, pero a pesar del frió Sakura no sentía nada, solo estaba perdida.

-"Primero deja de decir así mi nombre, y después, creo que tendrás que decirle a Syaoran que Yukito era tu novio"-Sakura sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda al escuchar esas palabras, caminaron un poco y se toparon con ambos jóvenes esperándolas, las ayudaran a quitarse los abrigos; Sakura no se dignaba a ver a Syaoran a los ojos y el ya no sonreía, solo se limitaron a ir a sentarse a una mesa privada al final del restaurante, era de mucha clase, y una suave música de violín hacían que los visitantes degustaran su comida y se sintieran bien.

El mesero les trajo la carta hablando francés el cual dominaban los dos a la perfección.

Sakura ni siquiera supo que ordenar y termino comiendo una especie de pollo con una salsa amarga encima, pico unas dos veces la comida, dejo los cubiertos, fijando su mirada en el violinista sin siquiera notarlo la triste melodía que tocaba le dio melancolía y empezó a llorar, estaba llorando y no sabia la razón, tal vez que se encontró con Yukito y desearía irse con el, o tal vez que la indiferencia de Syaoran la lastimaba. Su cabeza estaba baja mirando su comida derramando pequeñas lagrimas.

Tomoyo lo noto y se levanto llevando a Sakura al baño disculpándose, y dejando a ambos jóvenes consternados y con signos de interrogación en su alrededor.

-"¿Qué le pasara?"-pregunto Eriol a Syaoran quien solo dejo los cubiertos y lo miro como preguntándose lo mismo; pero sabiendo la respuesta muy dentro de él.

Tomoyo jalo a su hermana quien sollozaba tristemente recargada en la pared de mosaicos del baño.

-"Sakura por favor no llores"-saco un pañuelo de su bolso y se lo extendió a su hermana quien lo tomo como autómata.

-"Ahora dime, ¿por qué lloras?"-tomo la barbilla de Sakura quien sintió seguridad al ver los ojos de su hermana.

-"No lo se Tomoyo, son muchas cosas, primero me tengo que casar con Syaoran, no es malo conmigo, al contrario es tan bueno que me enferma, pero ahora veo a Yukito a quien no te niego que aun lo quiero y se que llegaría a amarlo..."

-"¿Y a Syaoran no...?"-Tomoyo vio la cara de sobresalto que puso su hermana, y no le paso desapercibido el brillo que tomaron por unos segundos sus ojos, pero una sombra hizo que Sakura se volteara dándole la espalda a su hermana.

-"No lo creo Tomoyo, tal vez llegue a..."-unos toquecitos en el baño callaron a Sakura.

-"Sakura, ¿estas bien?"-era él, por qué siempre era su voz cálida y tan abrasadora que siempre se sentía tan bien escucharlo hablar, hablarle a ella.

-"Si en un momento salimos"-susurro detrás de Sakura la voz de Tomoyo    

-"Toma"-mojo un pañuelo en el lavamanos y se lo dio para que se mojara un poco los ojos, Sakura se limpio los ojos dejándolos un poco irritados, Tomoyo le tomo la barbilla y le dio un beso en la frente con lo que Sakura sonrió dulcemente y le tomo la mano apretándola un segundo para después caminar.

-"Se que lo amas Sakura, por eso te sientes así, por eso sufres al ver a Yukito porque en el fondo al él también lo quieres y a ti también te duele el dolor de los demás, piensas que no me voy a dar cuenta, te conozco como nadie..."

-"¿Tomoyo?"-pregunto Sakura desde la puerta al ver que su hermana no caminaba

-"Si, ya voy"-tiro el papel que tenia en la mano y camino detrás de su hermana a la mesa que era vista por la mayoría de las jóvenes que comían en esa parte de restaurante.

La mirada de Tomoyo se entrecerró al ver como Eriol levantaba el pañuelo que una rubia había tirada con toda la intención, apresuro el paso y le dio la vuelta a la mesa mirando fijamente a la rubia exótica que no paso desapercibida por Eriol quien sonrió para su adentros, Sakura se sorprendió por la actitud de su hermana pero sonrió de nuevo al ver que Tomoyo susurraba cosas como:

-"Rubia falsa, ese color no es natural, esos ojos no son azules, son cafés"

Eriol le dio una sonrisa muy cálida a la rubia quien le anoto su numero de teléfono el una servilleta, Sakura tenia la cabeza baja, sabia que Syaoran la estaba mirando algo preocupado y también sabia que si levantaba la mirada no podrirá soportar las lagrimas y le gritaría en su cara que... no, no se atrevería a decirle eso, no se sentía capaz de hacerle daño, ella no era mala, pero si era sincera.

Eriol vio la cara de enojo que tenia Tomoyo y ya que nadie comía decidió pedir la cuenta, se escuchaba muy sensual hablando francés, Tomoyo se recrimino de inmediato por pensar eso, era un fácil que decía quererla y le guiñeo el ojo a la rubia que lo miro con cara de perro triste cuando este pidió la cuenta, no podía creerlo, cruzo sus brazos sobre el pecho y se recargo en la silla dando un resoplido muy gracioso al que Sakura soltó una risita disimulada acompañada de una sonrisa en la cara de Eriol aunque Syaoran se limito a dejar su tarjeta de crédito en la carpeta que le dejo el mesero, Sakura se levanto de la mesa al igual que los demás y camino al armario del restaurante por su abrigo, ya empezaba a resentir el frió, a demás las miradas de Syaoran no le ayudaban mucho, así que cuando se frotaba sus manos contra sus brazos para darse calor sintió un escalofrió mayor cuando Syaoran le ponía su abrigo y rozo sus hombros, no seria que a pesar de no dirigirle palabra era cortes, pero Sakura hubiera preferido que no hablara porque lo que dijo la dejo peor.

-"Tenemos que hablar"- no, no, no, un grito interno surgió cuando él tomo su mano y caminaron rumbo al auto, Sakura intento hablar con Syaoran pero él puso delicadamente su dedo en sus labios dándole un beso en la mano.

Eriol abrió la puerta a una enfurecida Tomoyo quien no le hablo en todo el camino al hotel, Sakura iba en el asiento del copiloto, aun lado de Syaoran, quien conducía velozmente, Eriol iba atrás de Syaoran con una sonrisa muy extraña en sus labios, no era la de siempre, sino había un poco de temor por la cantidad de gestos y palabras altisonantes que decía la 'dulce' Tomoyo.

El mozo les abrió la puerta de cristal para entrar a un edificio enorme, el recepcionista los saludo con una sonrisa muy cortes lo que cambio por una risita nerviosa al ver la cara de los huéspedes, uno serio con el ceño fruncido le pidió las llaves, una chica de cabello castaño con la mirada perdida, un joven de gafas riendo misteriosamente, y una bella joven de cabellos negruscos con los brazos cruzados en el pecho y con una mirada por demás molesta,

Se acercaron al elevador y ninguno dijo algo, los silencios eran incómodos, Sakura de vez en cuando le dirigía una mirada a su prometido quien miraba hacia el frente sin siquiera regalarle una sonrisa, o una mirada llena de amor, ¿qué acaso ya no querría casarse con ella? Claro que no, pero que pasara cuando le diga que era novia de Yukito, No, no quería ni pensarlo.

El transcurso se hizo eterno, aunque era muy hermosa la vista que se tenia, el elevador no estaba dentro del hotel; sino estaba por fuera y desde el piso 24 daba una vista hermosa de la ciudad parisina, con esa aroma a romance por todos lados, y la gran cantidad de luces que regalaban una vista indescriptible, eso llamo la atención de Sakura quien no pudo evitar sonreír, lo que no duro mucho porque el timbre del elevador indicando su llegada al piso indicado hizo que diera un brinco.

Tomoyo camino rumbo a la habitación que le correspondía, la numero 1205, pero ella pensó que se hermana la seguiría, pero para su sorpresa Sakura camino rumbo a la habitación de su prometido dejando a Tomoyo en la compañía del joven de gafas quien no pidió permiso para entrar a su habitación...

Syaoran camino a su habitación que estaba al final de ese pasillo, Sakura lo seguía aunque iba un poco atrás de él, porque se había distraído  y caminaba mas lento, él entro a su habitación y se sentó en una especie de sala que había en la entrada, a decir verdad eso no parecía solo una habitación de hotel, sino que era una especie de departamento, contaba con un comedor al final del cuarto que tenia una puerta al balcón, eso llamo mucho la atención de Sakura que nunca había visto una suite así.

-"Pasa, no quiero que te quedes en la puerta"-esa voz, la estremecía, ¿por qué no le gritaba?, ¿por qué le hablaba tan dulce, tan comprensivo? Noto que estaba parada en el umbral de la puerta y se adelanto cerrando la puerta tras de si, aunque deseaba escapar, huir de ahí, de Paris, y regresar a su tranquila campiña, con tardes cálidas y días hermosos que solo eran lo que ella quería,

-"¿Quién era ese joven?"-esa pregunta era la que estaba esperando, a la que no tenia una respuesta concreta, a la que no tenia una solución; respiro profundo y se sentó enfrente de Syaoran, en un sillón individual; tenia la mirada en sus manos que se movían estando entrelazadas. Syaoran se había quitado la gabardina café que traía y se había quedado con la camisa a la cual le había desabrochado los dos primeros botones (MAS POR FAVOR, OTRO BOT"N ), Sakura por su parte se había quitado su abrigo de color negro y la bufanda, quedándose con su blusa de tres cuartos de color azul cielo.

-"¿Yukito?"-pregunto acariciando su mano y sin mirarlo a los ojos, Syaoran se levanto del sillón y se arrodillo en su suelo al pie de Sakura, alzo su mano y tomo la barbilla de Sakura quien no pudo evitar mirar en los ojos marrones de Syaoran dolor, lo estaba haciendo sufrir, estaba lastimándolo de una forma ruin; él le tomo las manos y las beso reverencioso.

-"Nunca temas verme a los ojos Sakura, nunca, eso me duele"-y jalo una especie de taburete sentándose en el aun lado de Sakura quien no podía pronunciar palabra, quien no sabia que decirle, no sabia, no quería herirlo, pero... seria peor no decirle la verdad... mucho peor...

Tomoyo se quito su abrigo color camel de una manera ruda aventándolo en una silla, no cerro la puerta ya que en ella estaba un joven muy apuesto con una gabardina de color azul oscuro que solo hacía resaltar mas sus ojos.

-"¿No me vas a invitar a pasar Tomoyo?"-pregunto ya que la chica ni siquiera lo había volteado a ver.

-"Claro que no, pero, ¿puedo impedirlo, acaso?"-el joven dio un paso con lo que entro al cuarto cerrando la puerta –"Aquí hace mucho calor"-susurro divertido al ver la cara de su acompañante quien levanto la mirada justo cuando el joven se desabrochaba la gabardina.

-"Es que hay calefacción 'Hiragisawa'"-dijo con un poco de malicia al pronunciar el apellido del joven de gafas quien solo sonrió mas dejando su gabardina en el perchero que estaba aun lado de la puerta,

-"Ya habíamos dejado eso de 'Hiragisawa' ¿no Tomoyo?"-tomo asiento aun lado de la joven acercándose peligrosamente haciendo que Tomoyo se moviera aun lado del sillón quedando acorralada al toparse con la orilla de este.

-"¿Huyes de mi?"-tomo uno de los cabellos de la joven y le susurro al oído de una manera irresistible-"¿Qué acaso ya no te gusto, linda?"-Tomoyo se sonrojo de una manera descontrolada sintiendo la respiración del joven en su cuello, que a pesar del frió de la calle, era cálida, reacciono y se levanto de un salto haciendo que el joven Eriol sonriera mas jubilosamente que antes.

-"¿A que has venido?"-se dirigió a un minibar que estaba aun lado de la sala y tomo una vaso con hielos y se sirvió agua.

-"Vamos Tomoyo ¿qué no te gusta mi compañía?"-se levanto y volvió a acorralar a la joven contra la pared poniendo los brazos a lado de la cabeza de Tomoyo quien no sabia que hacer...

Syaoran ya llevaba rato esperando la respuesta de Sakura quien no hacia otra cosa que mirarlo a los ojos de manera triste, pero tenia que decirle lo que estaba pasando. Sakura se levanto para la sorpresa de Syaoran quien solo la siguió con la mirada. Camino hacia la puerta del balcón y miro hacia la calle perdiéndose entre las luces y el ruido de los autos.

-"Antes de que tu llegaras..."-empezó a hablar sin mirarlo y con las manos apoyadas en la ventana mirando fijamente la calle. -"...yo tenia una vida diferente Syaoran, me dedicaba a la fotografía..."-Syaoran se levanto de la misma manera y se puso detrás de la chica. –"...trabajaba en un estudio no muy lejos de la casa y ahí conocí a Yukito..."-dio una pequeña pausa y respiro profundo-"...era compañero de mi ayudante y pronto se gano mi confianza..."-Syaoran la abrazo por detrás y le susurro al oído.

-"No sigas... no me lo digas... ya lo se, lo vi en su mirada, no te preocupes mas, ahora se que esta boda no se podrá continuar..."- la soltó y tomo su brazo y la volteo quedando frente a frente, pero hubo algo que hizo que Syaoran se quedara perplejo, Sakura estaba llorando, las lagrimas caían por sus ojos de una manera tan triste...

Syaoran limpio las lagrimas de Sakura con su dedo pulgar, pero ella se volvió a voltear, dándole la espalda de nuevo.

-"Déjame continuar..."-susurro ella entre algunos sollozos, respiro profundo y continuo-"...se hizo fácilmente amigo de la familia, mi hermano principalmente le tomo un cariño de amigos y pronto era recibido en casa con normalidad..."-se detuvo y se dio la vuelta mirándolo a los ojos enfrentando su mirada, Syaoran estaba fascinado por la sinceridad con la que le hablaba y al parecer no había tomado en cuenta su comentario sobre la cancelación de la boda.

-"...No quiero herirte Syaoran, es lo ultimo que me gustaría hacerte, pero... tu sabes que no te amo, tampoco quiero mentirte, y siento mucho no habértelo dicho antes, pero... yo..."-titubeo un poco-"...Yo fui la novia de Yukito durante un año... lo quise mucho, pero no lo ame, nunca lo ame, unos cinco meses antes de que tu llegaras Yukito tuvo un viaje repentino y nunca volvimos a hablar al respecto... yo... no quise contártelo porque le disminuía la importancia, pero ahora esta aquí, y... yo... yo... no se que hacer..."-para la sorpresa de Sakura, el joven le dio la espalda y camino rumbo a la puerta.

-"Duerme aquí esta noche, mañana regresaremos a casa..."-se detuvo un poco-"...y... cancelare la boda..."-dio unos seis pasos mas, hasta que los pequeños brazos de Sakura lo rodearon por la cintura.

-"No... no te vayas"-se aferró a su prometido –"...No, no así... no..."-se soltó su llanto-"...no me dejes..."-Syaoran no lo resistió mas, se volteo y tomo delicadamente su rostro juntando sus labios de una manera reverenciosa, pero delicada y romántica.

Sakura lloraba, no entendía muy bien la razón, pero cuando vio que Syaoran intento salir de la habitación su corazón dio un salto y un enorme vació se formo en su pecho, lo que la impulso a abrazarlo, a pedirle que no la dejara, que no la abandonara.

Syaoran sabia que el joven llamado Yukito amaba a Sakura, pero él también la amaba, y lo hacia como nunca había amado a alguien y sabia que era muy egoísta de su parte, pero él la quería para él, que fuera suya de cuerpo y alma, sabia muy bien que ella no lo amaba, pero lo haría, así tuviera que dedicarle todos los minutos durante el día para conseguirlo, lo haría y jamás se arrepentiría de eso.

Sakura acariciaba su nuca, jugaba con sus cabellos, y Syaoran la abrazaba por la cintura, apretándola a su cuerpo, juraría que nunca había deseado a una mujer como la deseaba a ella, la quería tanto, la anhelaba tanto, pero estaba ese otro joven, que tal vez sentía lo mismo por ella..

Sakura corto el beso, pero no abrió lo ojos, sino que los mantuvo cerrados hasta que dijo...

-"La boda continua, solo... solo debo hablar con él y decirle..."

-"No te preocupes por eso, yo lo haré"-la interrumpió haciendo que se sorprendiera mucho ante la respuesta –"pero... tu..."-Syaoran la abrazo como si la vida dependiera de eso...

Tomoyo solo miraba hacia un costado, no quería mirarlo a los ojos porque sabia que si lo hacia se perdería en el mar de confusiones que le causaba Eriol, así que evito su mirada, el joven solo sonreía, había veces que las mujeres  lo intrigaban de una manera inigualable; un ejemplo de eso era la dulce Tomoyo que desde la conoció no ha podido dejar de pensar en ella y lo bella que es, y a pesar de que ella confeso gustarle, lo evitaba, lo ignoraba y lo peor era que se ponía celosa... si ella misma lo orillaba a ser así (AJA Y QUE MAS, SIGUELE ERIOL!!!) Pero el sabia que no se resistiría mucho a sus encantos, no conocía mujer que le diera tanta batalla, pero la situación en la que se encontraba era favorecedora para él; la tenia acorralada, no podría escapar esta vez y probaría de nuevo esos labios tan cálidos y suaves que se le resistían, pero nada sabe mejor que algo que te cuesta trabajo conseguir.

Justo cuando tomaba la barbilla de Tomoyo y se disponía a hundir sus labios en los de ella, el teléfono sonó, por lo que la linda Tomoyo do un salto y corrió a contestarlo dejando a Eriol aun recargado en la pared, pero sin presa que cazar.

-"Si, diga"-contesto risueñamente, seguro agradecería de una manera muy buena a quien le llamaba. 

-"¿Tomoyo?. Habla Yukito"-contesto la voz del otro lado del auricular.

-"Hola Yukito"-le dirigió una mirada  Eriol quien solo fue a tomar un poco de agua del minibar, esa mujer estaba agotando su paciencia, pero eso le gustaba de una manera incontrolable.

-"Tomoyo, necesito que me digas la verdad, no estoy ciego, ¿quién era la persona con la que iba Sakura hace rato?"-Tomoyo se sorprendió por la franqueza de las palabras del fotógrafo, que a pesar de estar por teléfono se oía un poco de frustración en su voz.

-"Este... creo que seria mejor que ella te lo dijera Yuki"-a Eriol le zumbo el oído por el tono tan dulce con que pronuncio el nombre del joven, pero solo le dio una mirada a Tomoyo quien tenia un semblante triste, y se dirigió a la ventana sonriendo ante las maravillosas luces de esa cuidad tan romántica: Paris.

-"Es... es su novio ¿verdad?¿por qué no me lo dijo antes?"-pregunto con algo de temor, pero con un tono algo molesto.

-"No... Yukito, no es su novio"-al otro lado del auricular Yukito sonrió para si- "Es... su futuro esposo"-sintió como un balde de agua fría le caía sobre los hombros, cerro los ojos esperando que esto fuera un sueño, que el anillo de compromiso que pensaba entregarle a su linda Sakura en su regreso, fuera recibido de una manera agradable, el soñaba con tener varios hijos con Sakura, formar una familia y vivir en la ciudad, pero eso no se podría lograr, porque ella ya se iba a casar ¿con quien? ¿quién sabe? Pero no era él y eso era lo que le dolía, ¿cómo pudo ocultárselo?¿cómo era posible?¿C"MO?.

-"¿Yukito? ¿estas ahí?"-repitió Tomoyo por tercera vez al no recibir repuesta de su antagonista.

-"¿Desde cuando?"-hablo bajo, casi imperceptible con una voz tan dolorosa que hizo que Tomoyo se sintiera culpable.-"¿Lo ama?"-Tomoyo sabia la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero... no le podía decir la verdad, no le podía decir que Sakura no amaba a su prometido por que sino Yukito se ilusionaría, y eso le traería sufrimiento a su hermana, no lo quería, haría lo que fuera con tal de que su hermana fuera feliz, y Yukito debía disculparla, pero debía ser así, toda la familia tenia un destino y lo debía seguir, sin importar que él sufriera, ella no iba a interponer a su hermana a costa de eso, nunca.

-"Mucho... Yukito lo conoció hace tiempo, no se si lo recuerdes él es.."-

-"Syaoran Li; el jefe de tu padre ¿no es así?"-Tomoyo no sabia que decirle y lo peor era que Eriol la miraba con ojos muy raros y de seguro querría una explicación.

-"Si, su boda fue anunciada públicamente hace un mes, se casan a finales del próximo"-

-"¿Y... Touya?, ¿que no se opuso al matrimonio?"-su tono ya era desesperado, no podía creerlo, recordaba muy bien que Touya le había dicho que si quería que su hermana se casara, que fuera con él, es imposible que el Touya Kinomoto que él conocía lo hubiera permitido.

-"No Yukito, el tomo bastante bien la noticia"-mentía, mentía como nunca lo había hecho y todo era por evitarle dolor a su hermana, jamás mentiría por nadie, sino fuera Sakura.

-"No lo entiendo Tomoyo ¿por qué?".

-"Tu te fuiste Yukito, solo prometiste regresar y después... y después llego Syaoran quien amaba a mi hermana y ella lo acepto, lo quiere Yuki ¿no deseas hacerle daño? ¿o si?"-pregunto con un doble sentido en sus palabras.

-"No te preocupes por eso Tomoyo, nunca hará algo que lastimara a Sakura, nunca"-lo dijo mas para si mismo que para ella.

-"Se que es doloroso... pero..."-

-"No te preocupes mas Tomoyo, dile a tu hermana que la veré después y que espero que sea feliz con él y que... que él le pueda dar tanto amor como él que yo siento por ella"-corto la comunicación dejando a una Tomoyo bastante afectada en el mismo cuarto con Eriol quien no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba, pero él tenia una capacidad impresionante de percepción, y a su instinto no le gustaba mucho lo que suponía...

-"¿Qué paso Tomoyo?"- se acerco a la joven quien tenia las manos cubriéndose los ojos, con desesperación...

Syaoran miraba a Sakura quien dormía placidamente en su cama, al parecer esa cara angelical había regresado, tomo el ultimo trago de su copa, y se sentó en una esquina de la cama intentando asimilar lo que había sucedido esa tarde y lo que pensaba decirle a ese joven a ese tal 'Yukito'. Necesitaba despejarse, eliminar todos esos pensamientos, pero... ¿estaría bien dejar a Sakura?...

Tomo su gabardina e intento peinarse pasándose las manos por el cabello rebelde, no traía la camisa fajada y no se había abrochado la gabardina lo que lo hacia ver muy lindo, tomo la tarjeta del cuarto y cerro la puerta con delicadeza intentando no despertar a Sakura.

Eran ya pasadas las once de la noche pero las calles seguían habitadas, ni siquiera sabia donde iba, quería caminar, dejar de pensar solo unos momentos y creer que todo estaba bien... que todo era como el quería...

No muy lejos de ahí un joven de gafas tomaba ya su décima copa, no cabe duda que lo que quería era emborracharse, ¿razones?... para que las necesitaba, solo quería olvidar, dejar de lado todo y hundirse en su pasado, no le gustaba perderla así, no por otro hombre... no a su cerezo...

El joven castaño jalo una puerta y se introdujo al lugar, tenia una música suave y gran cantidad de hombres, estaba en un bar, hacia mucho que no iba a uno, y menos después de la muerte de su madre quien le había dejado un montón de trabajo y se olvido de las fiestas dedicándose por completo a la casa viñera, entro con paso firme y mas de cinco mujeres se le insinuaron de una manera por demás vulgar, las evito a todas intentando no ser grosero con ninguna, se puso en un lugar disponible en la barra, pidiendo un trago al cantinero, lo que no sabia era que estaba al lado de la persona misma persona que lo había orillado a ir a ese lugar, bueno no lo sabia hasta...

-"Buenas noches amigo, ¿a ti también te dejo tu novia?..."-pregunto un joven que no dejaba ver su cara ya que estaba acostado en la barra sosteniendo fuertemente su copa.

-"No precisamente"-respondió el castaño sin siquiera saber porque, casi nunca platicaba con la gente en los bares.

-"Pues a mi si, y por un hombre que es mejor que yo..."-claramente esta ya bastante borracho-"...y sabes que es lo peor..."-levanto la mirada y se quedo sin habla, no podía creerlo, su rival, la maldita persona que se iba a casar con Sakura estaba frente a él; con la misma cara que la suya, pero ninguno dijo algo, solo se miraron, intentado descubrir la cantidad de respuestas que ambos se hacían.

-"Li..."-dijo algo despreciativo el joven Tsukishiro incorporándose en su lugar.

-"Él mismo"-respondió de igual forma-"Que pequeño es el mundo, yo pensaba hablar contigo, pero... como veo que no estas en las condiciones deberá esperar"-se levanto de su lugar hacia otra mesa, pero fue seguido por el joven quien se sentó enfrente de él sin pedirle permiso.

-"No hay que esperar nada, podemos hablar en estos momentos".

-"Sakura no es un tema que deba platicarse en un bar.."-dijo el castaño viendo con enojo.

-"Lo se, pero.. me voy mañana"- ahora el tono era serio.

-"Entonces, empezare, por lo visto ya sabes que Sakura es mi prometida"-no pregunto, sino dijo.-"No se si debería decirte esto, pero yo la amo, la quiero mas que a mi vida, inclusive daría toda mi fortuna, mi apellido y lo que tengo por que ella me sonría como lo hace"-dijo Syaoran mirando a los ojos de su rival, pareciendo verse a si mismo ante un espejo.

-"Te comprendo... y no te pido nada... solo que la hagas feliz, no tengo nada contra ti, pero espero que comprendas que cuando uno ama lo hace completamente y no importa lo que los demás crean o lo que otras personas sientan, sino lo que uno quiere"-se levanto y camino unos pasos-"Sakura queda en tus manos, pero te advierto que... si me entero que tu no la haces feliz yo mismo te matare con mis manos"-Syaoran solo lo vio alejarse con paso tambaleante hasta salir del lugar, había sido demasiado fácil, jamás espero que tuviera una conversación así.

Pago su trago y dejo la propina en la mesa, camino por las calles con la cabeza un poco mas aligerada, ese joven era amable, y él no sabia, si hubiera estado en su lugar, hubiera hecho lo mismo, era un Li, un empresario destacado que no se rendía hasta conseguir su objetivo y si bien sabia que Sakura no lo amaba, pero al menos sabia que algo la impulsaba a seguir con él, tal vez lo deseara igual que él a ella, o tal vez otra cosa, pero lo que fuera era suficiente para que él fuera feliz, lo lograría, ser feliz...  

Después de un montón de explicaciones para con Eriol, Tomoyo se había quedado dormida, Eriol sabia que no era apropiado quedarse en la habitación de la joven pero, a demás Sakura no había regresado, no le iba a hacer nada, Tomoyo estaba muy preocupada, lloro por casi veinte minutos y le hacia sentir muy bien que el hubiera sido su paño de lagrimas, la quería... bonitas palabras ¿no?; se levanto de la silla y paso su mano por la tersa piel de la joven era tan cálida y... retiro la mano de su mejilla no quería que su deseo se aprovechara de él y saliera mal parado así que tomo su gabardina y se acostó en el sillón, pero sin conciliar el sueño porque la joven era tentadora así que se volteo y fijo su ultima mirada del día a un florero que estaba en la mesa... como le gustaban las rosas blancas...

Syaoran entro a su cuarto de la misma forma que salió y se dirigió a la habitación, se quito la gabardina y saco una pijama de su armario, vio a Sakura quien se había quitado la manta, así que se acerco y la volvió a tapar rozando sus dedos contra su cálida piel, se agacho y le dio un beso en la frente.

-"No te preocupes linda Sakura ya todo esta solucionado, ahora solo debes amarme y seremos felices, yo lo se..."-se cambio en el baño y se dirigió a la sala con una manta en la mano, se sentó en un sofá mirando fijamente un cuadro en la pared en el que había una rama de flores de cerezo, durmiendo con una sonrisa en su rostro esperando que el día siguiente fuera mejor... mejor que los demás...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Notas de la autora: Ahora serán muy cortas, ¿qué les pareció? ¿qué te pareció a tu mi querida amiga Padilla? Espero que les haya gustado, se que hay gente que le gusta el YS pero este historia es puro SS; esto lo hice por alargar el fic y para que descubran un poco del pasado de Sakura, y para que la baka de Sakura quiera a el pequeño lobo, se preguntaran porque se casa si quería a Yukito, bueno Uds. Sabrán que ella debe casarse por fuerza mayores a las suyas; la escena del bar, bueno no se que decirles ; se me olvidaba que estoy esperando sus comentarios respecto al secreto de que esconde el señor Fujitaka, me he enterado de grandes ideas pero me gustaría saberlas, NOS VEMOS DESPUÉS, Y LA PROXIMA HISTORIA ES "WHEN I LOOK INTO YOUR EYES" con el titulo "En busca de un rostro y de un corazón ¿sueño imposible?".

Si quieren me dejan un review, y sino, me agrada que lean mi historia, espero que les hay gustado y sonrían que eso no cuesta nada.

Si hay por ahí lectores españoles, enhorabuena por la boda del príncipe, y un verdadero pésame por los atentados del pasado marzo, no había dado mis condolencias por que no había actualizado mis disculpas a quienes hayan perdido a alguien, pero todos sabemos que al final todo se paga ya sea en esta vida o en la otra.

Bye!!! (casi 10 000 palabras )


	7. ¿¡Se cancela la boda!

**Destino Marcado Capitulo VII "¿¡¿¡Se cancela la boda!?!?"**

**¿Destino Marcado?... No lo sé, yo no sé si existe el destino, lo que sí sé, es que algo esta naciendo en mi interior, a demás siento una extraña ansiedad... ¿una boda...? debería estar feliz, pero no lo soy, algo en mi esta palpitando por Syaoran, pero no... NO LO PUEDO PERMITIR...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Holitas!!! Lían de nuevo actualizando, este fanfiction tendrá un final, que espero les agrade, respecto a algo que tenga que decirles, es que me siento muy feliz por la aceptación que tiene la historia, e igualmente me siento honrada por el hecho de que me consideren una buena escritora, ya que ese es el único sueño que alguien que hace esto, puede llegar a tener ÉXITO!!!**

**Ahora van los agradecimientos, ¡que fueron bastantes! Y ESPERO QUE NO ME MATEN POR EL CAPITULO!!!!!**

**Celina Sosa: **¿Qué tal niña hermosa? No se como agradecer TODO el apoyo que me das, me siento muy bien cada que me dejas un review, y no eres solo eso, sino, también eres la madrina de mi nueva historia (TU SABRÁS CUAL -) Eres una personita muy especial para mi, y me has apoyado desde que empecé a escribir y eso solo lo pago haciendo mi trabajo de la mejor manera, espero que te guste este capitulo.

**KannaSagara: **Al igual que Celina y Lilika has estado muy pendiente de esta historia, me dan tantos ánimos que me hacen sentir muy bien, espero que disfrutes cada capitulo y sientas lo que yo al escribirlo, espero que sigas dejándome reviews al igual que todos, GRACIAS.

**KassandraL.K: **Responderte a ti un review no es muy fácil, ¿lo sabias?; tampoco es fácil complacerte así que; ESPERO NO ME MATES, POR LO QUE VAS A LEER (lÍaN se pone en el piso y ruega ) te dije que SS deben pasar bastantes problemas para estar juntos, y este es uno mas, así que NO ME MATES, POR FAVOR, SOY SOLO UNA ESCRITORA QUE DESEA VIVIR MAS...

**Tsukilunita: **Hola compatriota, hace poco me entere que eras mexicana, -bueno a decir verdad tu fic 'Amor a la mexicana', ayudo mucho '- pero me da gusto que cada día haya mas mexicanos que escriben, y eso si que es mucho, porque lo que nos caracteriza es lo holgazanes Uuuu, bueno yo si soy, espero que sigas dejándome reviews, y que te guste el capitulo.

**Korishiteru: **Hola de nuevo chika linda, espero que estés bien al igual que yo, gracias por tu comentario, aunque cortito, significa mucho para mi, espero que te guste el capitulo, y GRACIAS...

**Makarena: **¿Qué nick tan curioso?, que yo recuerde es una canción ¿no? 00, me da gusto recibir comentarios como los tuyos, los cuales me hacen sentir una persona que hace bien lo que le gusta, y eso si que es mucho para mi, MUCHAS GRACIAS!!! Oo

**Yarumisan: **Hola de nuevo!!!; Como les gusta este fic, a veces pienso que no se que le ven, pero... me alegra que esta historia que ya va para su fin, espero contar con tu apoyo como siempre: ARIGATÔ.

**Aleirbagpotter: **A ti siempre te veo, en todas mis historias, y eso si que es mucho para mi; no se como darte las gracias, bueno si, escribiendo es como igualo su gratitud, y a veces es poco, en comparación con todo lo que ustedes me dan con un mensaje, MIL GRACIAS...

**Laura: **Muchas gracias por darte tiempo para decirme que te gusta mi historia, no hay mucha gente que se tome esos cinco minutos y es algo que a veces ni yo hago –que vergüenza -'- pero en verdad aprecio que tu lo hayas hecho, nos vemos luego, y dejadme un review si tienes tiempo!!!...

**Mina10: **Ahora la sorprendida fui yo Oo, no puedo creer que sientas como si tocaras a los personajes, eso hace que me sienta por demás emocionada, ya que es lo que una escritora persigue toda su vida, HACER QUE UN PERSONAJE SE VUELVA REAL!!!! Me siento halaga y honorada por tu review, y muchas gracias por todo!!!

**CrystalSwan: **Te mande un mensaje en cuanto leí tu review, pero no lo contestaste ¡¡, esta historia es especial, tiene algo que atrae ha muchas personas, ya que cada día aumenta el número de reviews que recibo, respecto a mi GRANDÍSIMO DEFECTO, TIENES RAZ"N, aunque últimamente me he esforzado MUCHO, he dado lo mejor de mi, para actualizar uno cada semana, aunque cuando entre a la escuela no será lo mismo, T-Tuuuu, pero mientras espero que esto satisfaga un poquito tu adicción a mi TALENTO... MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!!!

**HORMANY: **Gracias por tu comentario respecto a la historia, espero que este capitulo, sea tan bueno como los demás, y que al igual que tu, TODOS QUEDEN COMPLACIDOS... GRRAAACCCIIAASSS!!!!

**LilikaYanagisawa: **Eres de las personas que mas quieres esta historia, y por eso yo TAMBIÉN TE QUERO, espero que sigas apoyándome y con eso hagas FELIZ A ESTA ESCRITORA PRECOZ!!!!

**Saya: **Mil gracias por tu apoyo, espero que sigas dejándome tus reviews en mis historias, no hay nada mejor que yo pueda hacer mas que escribir, así que DISFRUTA EL CAPITULO...

**GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS Y SOBRE TODO POR SU APOYO; Y SIN NADA MAS QUE DECIRLES LOS DEJO CON ESTE CAPITULO, QUE LE RESTA UNO MAS HA ESTA HISTORIA...**

SIENTO MUCHÍSIMO NO AGRADECER LOS DE HISPAFICS, PERO LA BAKA DE ESTA AUTORA NO ANOTO SUS NOMBRES ¬¬u Y NO RECUERDO TODOS, ASÍ QUE PARA NO METER LA PATA, LES DIGO GRACIAS GENERALMENTE, Y PROMETO QUE EN EL PR"XIMO CHAP. PONGO LOS AGRADECIMIENTOS.... MIL DISCULPAS

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura despertó la mañana siguiente un poco mas animada aunque un extraño cansancio no permitía que despertara de nuevo, eso era muy extraño, desde que llegaron a Paris se sentía así, a veces hasta se mareaba un poco, le había platicado a Tomoyo, pero ella dijo que eran los nervios por la boda, así que no le dio mucha importancia, incluso le sangro una vez la nariz mientras se bañaba, eso era muy raro. Levanto un poco el rostro y recordó todo lo que había pasado la noche pasada, se sentó en la cama y vio como Syaoran atravesaba el cuarto con un bandeja, al parecer le traía el desayuno.

-"Buenos días"-le dio un beso en la frente y le puso la bandeja de comida sobre la cama.

-"Buen servicio al cuarto"-susurro ella con una sonrisa, sin duda se sentía mucho mejor. Pero un leve mareo hizo que desviara su mirada unos segundos.

-"Aja"-se levanto de la cama, al parecer no lo noto y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño, donde saco una toalla.

-"¿Te vas a bañar?"-alzo la voz mientras mordía un pan con jalea.

-"Claro Sakura, hace media hora que Tomoyo y Eriol nos esperan"-entro al cuarto saco ropa y entro de nuevo al baño.

-"Media hora, y ¿por qué no me levantaste?"-se levanto y dejo la bandeja en la mesa al final de la habitación.

-"Dormías muy placidamente, no quise molestarte, la parecer estabas muy cansada"-lo siguiente que oyó la chica fue el agua de la regadera caer y se sonrojo ante la idea de estar en el mismo cuarto que el chico, y aun que este se estuviera bañando. Le dio un ultimo sorbo al vaso de leche y le dejo una nota en la mesa en la que le decía que se iba a su cuarto a bañar y que estaría lista en quince minutos, salió hacia su habitación a toda prisa y se metió en la regadera con el joven Tsukishiro en sus pensamientos, se vistió bastante rápido, era una costumbre adquirida por el paso del tiempo, siempre se le hacia tarde, se puso un pantalón de seda color azul, encima de su blusa se puso su abrigo color negro, estaba haciendo un frió insoportable en Paris, tomo su bufanda y salió rumbo a la habitación de su hermana mientras se colocaba una boina del color de su pantalón en sus cabellos aun húmedos.

Toco dos veces hasta que escucho una leve -"Pase"

-"Se arreglaron las cosas Sakura"-le dijo como saludo su hermana la cual traía un vestido sencillo de color negro y un abrigo corto de color gris con una bufanda y guantes del mismo color, al parecer estaba un poco molesta.

-"Si, pero debo hablar con él"- se sentó a un lado de su hermana y mordió una manzana

-"No creo que sea posible"-sorbía su café y le dio una mirada a su hermana

-"¿Por qué?"-

-"Partió hace su nueva locación esta mañana, y no quiso decirme donde era, solo dejo dicho que te deseaba lo mejor en tu boda"-

-"¿Cómo lo supo?"-su voz tenia un toque de miedo.

-"Anoche hablo conmigo y tuve que decírselo, era para protegerte Sakura..."-tomo las manos de su hermana –"...Espero me perdones, pero tenia que hacerlo..."-Sakura la miro con agradecimiento, le había quitado un pesar en la alma, pero lo que no le quitaba era esa incertidumbre y ese temor que sentía, ahora nada detendría su boda, absolutamente todas las posibilidades se habían ido con Yukito a quien sabe donde...

-"No te preocupes, yo misma esperaba que algo que me evitara verlo, pero aun así siento pena por él, al principio pensé huir con él, pero no puedo dejar que Papa sufra por mi culpa, sea lo que sea que lo obligue a que me case con el, ya no lo cuestionare, solo espero que su sufrimiento disminuya una vez se efectué la boda..."-volvió a morder su manzana justo cuando los golpes en la puerta les anunciaban que los chicos estaban listos.

Salieron de nuevo a las calles parisinas, recorrieron tiendas y mas tiendas, los chicos traían bolsas de diferentes colores y marcas en cada mano, sin duda en vez de personas parecían burros de carga, eso de salir de compras con una diseñadora era muy peligroso, y mas que Sakura no podía evitar ante cada modelo que la chica veía, su hermana ya estaba pagándolo, eso era inevitable...

Seguían en Paris cuando faltaba una semana para la boda, al perecer no les preocupaba mucho el banquete y todo lo demás, pero las chicas no sabían que Syaoran había dejado encargada de la boda a Meiling quien acepto gustosamente al puesto que se primo le daba, confiaba tanto en ella que le había puesto su boda en sus manos, y eso ella lo agradeció preparando un evento multitudinario...

-"Vamos Tomoyo, ya he comprado mas de lo que necesito..."-sonrió la joven jalando a su hermana, pasaban de la once de la noche y no habían regresado al hotel y mañana partirían de regreso a la comarca, al parecer Tomoyo todavía tenia fuerza para entrar a una tienda mas, los chicos por su parte se sentaron en una banca descansando de todo lo que traían encima, traían cajas de zapatos, bolsas, paquetes, traían ganchos con sacos y demás joyería, sin duda nunca volverían a salir de compras con las chicas.

-"Una mas Sakura, solo una"-miraba con ilusión en el aparador un vestido de noche color verde jade, con una estola de seda encima. Sakura volteo a ver a los jóvenes que estaban exhaustos, les pregunto silenciosamente y Eriol le dio a entender que fueran ellas porque ellos ya no podían mas...

-"Esta bien..."-no termino su frase y ya estaba dentro de la tienda, entraron y Sakura quedo maravillada de la cantidad de lindos modelos de vestidos y ropa fina que había.

-"Mira este..."-señalo el vestido verde que antes había admirado en el aparador.

-"Es hermoso..."-se lo probo y compraron dos pares de zapatos mas, un collar de plata con oro blanco, un par de pendientes que hacían juego, tres vestidos de colores distintos y por ultimo un brazalete al cual le grabaron su nombre, al verlas salir de la tienda los chicos se pusieron de pie intentando acomodar las bolsas y demás paquetes, pero casi caen para atrás al ver a las chicas salir con mas paquetes, Eriol sonrió y le susurro a su primo.

-"Vamos, que creo los cargaremos con los dientes, o bien no los pondrán en el cuello..."-se callo, ya que su jefe le dio un codazo al ver que las chicas se acercaban.

-"Estamos listas para irnos..."-caminaron unos pasos dejando sorprendidos a los chicos ya que no les dieron los paquetes.

Llegaron al hotel y depositaron todos los paquetes en el cuarto de Sakura quien sentía asfixiarse mientras mas cajas y bolsas entraban, ya que no solo habían comprado un día, sino que todos los días era lo mismo. Cenaron tranquilamente en el comedor del hotel acompañados de la música del pianista quien los relajo.

-"Por fin regresamos..."-suspiro Sakura cuando caminaban rumbo a sus habitaciones.

-"Si, mañana a primera hora nos vamos, así que hay que levantarse temprano..."-todos los presentes miraron a Sakura quien se sonrojo y siguió su camino...

Syaoran se detuvo a un lado de la habitación de Sakura, eran alrededor de las dos de la mañana y por una extraña razón no había podido conciliar el sueño, así que decidió ir con la dueña de su corazón, toco dos veces y no recibió respuesta, pero la puerta estaba abierta, sonrió mientras se decía a si mismo que debía recordarle que no fuera tan despistada, eso podría costarle un accidente, entro en la habitación sorprendido de ver la cantidad de cajas, y mas aun de no encontrar a la chica en la cama, recorrió el baño, la sala de estar, incluso el pequeño estudio al final de la habitación pero nada, se estaba preocupando cuando escucho una voz que provenía del balcón, iba a entrar cuando escucho:

-"Me caso..."-había un toque de ironía en su voz, el joven se detuvo y escucho –"...es un buen chico, amable conmigo..."-una sonrisa traía en el rostro mientras su delgado camisón era movido sin piedad por la helada brisa de Paris –"...es incluso lindo, pero..."-su rostro pálido brillaba a causa de algunas lagrimas-"...mañana regresamos y solo faltaran tres día para la boda..."-se limpio el rostro y se abrazo a si misma esperando recobrar un poco de calor. –"¿Una boda...?, es algo irónico ya que era lo ultimo que me pasaba por la mente..."-se acerco mas al barandal del cuarto y  hundió la mirada en las luces de la calle, que a pesar de ser bastante tarde brillaban con toda su intensidad-"...¿lo amo?... hace tanto que me hago esa pregunta..."-Syaoran sintió como el latido de su corazón se aceleraba ante las palabras de la chica-"...No, aun no, pero no se que me pasa, me sentí llena de ilusión cuando Yuki me miro, pero también me sentí mal por él... no me gusta que sufra y menos si yo soy la culpable..."-se acerco a una silla que estaba  y se sentó, Syaoran dio un paso hacia atrás al sentir su cercanía, no estaba bien que la estuviera espiando, ni siquiera el hecho de ser su prometido le daba ese derecho...

Sakura escucho un ruido pero no le dio mucha importancia, alguna de sus TANTAS cajas que se ha de haber caído, el joven no cabía de la impresión, tanto dolor le causaba a la joven, había estado tan ensimismado en que ella llegaría a amarlo, que no se dio cuenta que con cada palabra la hería; pero si el solo la amaba, SOLO ESO, la quería como si la llevara en la sangre, como si fuera parte de él mismo, pero nunca pensó en ella, eso había sido tan egoísta, a eso no se le podía llamar amor, y si de verdad la amaba –como decía hacerlo- sabría comprender, sabría aceptarlo como el otro chico... debería aceptar que ella no lo amaba...

-"Como extraño mi vida de antes..."-se frotaba los brazos intentando calentarse un poco-"...era tan sencilla, tan común, tan... tan... mia..."-no lo soporto mas, el joven dio vuelta sobre sus pasos y salió de la habitación, había tomado una decisión, tal vez bastante drástica, pero era lo mejor para los dos, al menos para ella...

No durmió ni una hora durante la noche, se levanto cuando los primeros rayos de luz azotaban por entrar en su ventana, corrió la cortina de la ventana que daba al balcón y salió, sintió un leve calor en el rostro cuando los rayos del sol lo acariciaron, sintió que eso le dio valor para concluir lo que esa noche había comenzado. Se dio un baño largo, ni siquiera supo que tocaron la puerta, estaba muy dedicada a sus pensamientos...

Sakura no entendió porque Syaoran no le abría la puerta, era muy puntual y no podía estar dormido, pego el oído a la puerta e intento escuchar algo, pero dio un respingo porque le abrieron la puerta y casi cae encima del chico de mirada marrón que solo traía una toalla alrededor de la cintura dejando todo su torso al descubierto () , ella se sonrojo toda, Syaoran se hizo aun lado para que ella entrara, pero ella se negó.

-"No, mejor espero a que termines en mi habitación, solo quería ver si ya estabas listo..."-el chico noto las marcas negruscas que tenia debajo de los ojos, sin duda ella tampoco había podido dormir, se adelanto y la tomo del brazo.

-"Pasa por favor, necesitamos hablar..."-ella solo asintió y se sentó en el sofá de la sala, su tono de voz la había extrañado mucho, no sonaba carismático y feliz como siempre, pero en fin, eso no importaba ya..., suspiro y se desenrollo un poco la bufanda del cuello, de repente le dio mucho calor como si se asfixiara, así que también se quito la boina blanca que detenía sus rebeldes cabellos, se acerco a la mesa y cogió una naranja, justo se volvía  a sentar cuando Syaoran salía de su cuarto vestido de azul, traía la camisa de fuera y aun se estaba secando el cabello con la toalla...

-"Espero no te moleste..."-susurro ella levantando la fruta que pelaba minuciosamente.

-"No..."-se sentó enfrente de ella y la miro a los ojos, ella parpadeo extrañada ante la conducta del hombre, algo le había pasado en solo una noche...

-"¿Qué pasa?"-

-"¿Estas bien?"-a ella le sorprendió su respuesta, él no era de los que respondía con otra pregunta.

-"Si, ¿por qué?"-

-"Nada, solo que..."-y ahora titubeaba, ¿quién era él? Y ¿dónde había dejado al chico decidido, y hasta altanero?.-"... esta bien, iré al grano..."-ella asintió con la cabeza dejando su labor con la fruta.-"...se que tal vez me odies por que quise casarme contigo, también se que me vi muy egoísta al pensar que me llegarías a amar, estuve analizando mucho las cosas, y, nunca medí el dolor que yo pude causarte, siempre pensé en mi y en mis ambiciones, jamás tome en cuenta tu situación, así que..."-ella no entendía ni una sola palabra de lo que le decía, pero se limito a mirarlo-"... a si que, daré por cancelada la boda, no te preocupes por los gastos, o por el que dirán, ambos acordaremos ante todos que fue una decisión muy precipitada, y que no estábamos listos..."-se levanto del sillón y Sakura tardo unos segundos en asimilarlo.

-"¿¡¿¡QUE!?!?"-se levanto estrepitosamente del sofá y le hablo con una infinita furia-"¡¿¡¿Y QUE PIENSAS QUE ESTAS HACIENDO AHORA!?!? ACASO ME ESTAS TOMANDO EN CUENTA, NO ME VENGAS CON ESAS ESTUPIDECES AHORA SYORAN..."-el joven se dio media vuelta y no creía lo que sus ojos veían, Sakura estaba furiosa, estaba harta de que él dijera que quería cancelar la boda, eso si que no lo permitiría, hasta ahora había intentado safarse del problema, pero ella sabia que eso que a su padre lo tenia consternado, era muy importante, tan importante que incluso estaba dispuesto a todo, Syaoran no atino que decir, solo miro como la chica se le acercaba y le ponía el dedo índice en el pecho, dejando que el sol le diera un brillo inusitado a la sortija de compromiso –"¡¡ESTOY HARTA DE QUE TODO EL MUNDO PIENSE POR MI, HARTA DE QUE DESPUÉS DE TANTO ME DIGAS QUE YA NO NOS CASAMOS, HARTA DE TI, DE MI PADRE Y DE TODO, DE TODO!!"-le daba empujones con el dedo, a lo que el chico no hacia nada, solo la miraba atónito-"¡YA NO SYAORAN, SI ME VOY A CASAR CONTIGO, NO QUIERO ARREPENTIMIENTOS, NO QUIERO MAS PREGUNTAS... Y SI TU TE ATREVES SI QUIERA A INTENTAR DE NUEVO SUSPENDER ESTA BODA YO...!"-las personas de servicio, así como la recamarera, el botones y hasta el gerente se encontraban en el pasillo escuchando atentamente la pelea de la pareja, que sin duda ya había hecho que la mayoría de los huéspedes salieran ha enterarse...-"¡¡...YO... NO LO SE, PRIMERO VIENES HA SACARME DE MI VIDA, ME METES A TU MUNDO, DESPUÉS QUIERES UN MATRIMONIO BLANCO...!!"-ante este comentario de la joven varias personas en la parte de afuera dudaron de la hombría del joven Syaoran..-"¡¡Y AHORA QUIERES CANCELARLA, TU NO TIENES DERECHO A PENSARLO SIQUIERA, CUANDO YO QUIERA QUE ESTO TERMINE, TERMINARA, ANTES NO, NI SIQUIERA LO PIENSES...!!"-el joven ya estaba acorralado entre la pared y los eufóricos gritos de su, hasta ahora, prometida, nunca imagino que una chica de mirada tan inocente escondiera a ese monstruo, y ese carácter tan decidido, sin duda era la mujer para él, en un movimiento mas bien desesperado el chico tomo la mano que le apuntaba y la beso, la joven no podía creerlo, le había gritado, lo había humillado, se había quejado de él hasta el cansancio, ¿y él que hacia?, LA BESABA COMO SI NADA HUBIERA PASADO, NO ERA POSIBLE QUE EXISTIERA ALGUIEN TAN TONTO, esperaba que le respondiera igual, que le gritara, que le dijera que estaba harto de ella, que no podría aguantar una escena como esa, PERO NO, estaba ahí con una mirada tierna intentando calmar los demonios que ella había despertado, después de besar su mano la soltó y le susurro débilmente...

-"Esta bien Sakura, se hará lo que tu digas..."-NO PODÍA CREERLO, LE HABÍA DICHO QUE SI ELLA DECÍA RANA, EL SALTABA, LO ODIABA, LO ODIABA POR SER TAN DULCE CON ELLA, TAN COMPRENSIVO, TAN.... ÉL...

No atino a decir nada y salió de la habitación dando un portazo, para encontrarse con unas veinte miradas impacientes, que en cuanto ella salió intentaron realizar una actividad, pero era imposible ya que veinte personas no podían dedicarse a una sola parte de hotel, susurro un 'bueno días' mientras bajaba al lobby del hotel para esperar a su hermana y a Eriol, quien sin duda estaba muy divertido cuando ella salía apurada de la habitación de su jefe...

El viaje de regreso fue muy silencioso, demasiado para el gusto de Tomoyo, quien solo escuchaba a su hermana suspirar, viajaban en primera clase, pero Sakura no quiso la parte delantera de la avión en la que los asientos son individuales, así que se sentaron en parejas, Sakura casi se inca ante Tomoyo para que viajaran juntas, aunque no se había enterado de la pelea en la habitación del joven, sabia que algo había pasado, ya que Sakura le huía al contacto con su prometido, un vuelo de casi cinco horas, hundidos en un profundo silencio, la joven amatista sentía la mirada de cierto joven de gafas, quien había sufrido el hecho de no sentarse con ella, pero era mas importante su hermana, y en estos momentos sufría una crisis, pero Syaoran no parecía mal, al contrario, sonreía todo el tiempo, no hablaba, pero se le veía muy feliz, si habían tenido una pelea, no debió de ser tan mala, ya que la única pensativa era su hermana...

Cuando la azafata anuncio su llegada a tierra firme Sakura volvió a suspirar, serian los días mas cortos de su vida, estaría ocupada, y el hecho de que su hermana la llamara para los detalles del vestido no le daban mucho tiempo libre. Cuando abordaron el avión en Paris, tuvieron que ocupar cuatro carritos maleteros para transportar las paquetes, y ahora que habían regresado eran cinco, eso era raro, tal vez aumentaron el numero de paquetes en el viaje, no sabia porque estaba pensando en eso, pero necesitaba algo en que pensar, algo en que distraer su mente aunque fuera por unos segundos; mientras los botones que los ayudaban con los carritos se dirigían hacia una camioneta que ya los estaba esperando afuera del aeropuerto, bueno, no exactamente a ellos, sino a los paquetes, ya que antes de salir habían llamada a casa para pedir que vinieran por ellos, ya que en el auto deportivo de Syaoran no iban a caber ni de chiste, ella caminaba algo perdida, se sentía feliz de haber llegado por fin a su tranquila casa, a su hogar, pero lo que la mantenía intranquila era lo que le había dicho a Syaoran, no sabia de donde había sacado el valor para hacerlo, y mucho menos sabia ¿qué iba hacer?, estaba segura que se casaría, eso ni Dios bajando del cielo lo iba a impedir, pero no entendía las razones del chico, ¿por qué había querido cancelar la boda?, le resultaba muy extraño ya que todo ese tiempo se había dedicado a convencerla, le juraba y perjuraba que ella lo amaría; y ese cambio repentino no era normal... tal vez...

-"¿Sakura?"-su hermana la llamo por enésima vez, ya que se había quedado parada enfrente de la sala de espera hace ya mas de diez minutos, sin duda alguna, algo había sucedido, y ella se encargaría de averiguarlo –"Nos están esperando ¿nos vamos?"-pregunto notando que su hermana mayor ya la había escuchado.

-"Si..."-camino como autómata hasta el auto de Syaoran, se sentó en el lugar del copiloto, ni siquiera presto atención a las miradas divertidas de Eriol, y mucho menos se había dado cuenta de que quien manejaba era Syaoran.

Tal vez tanto pensamiento no le permitió disfrutar la vista que tenia la comarca, hace ya algunos días que el verano había comenzado, y los campos llenos de flores en colores violetas y rosas, no eran cosas que Sakura Kinomoto pasaba desapercibidas, al menos no si se encontraba en su sano juicio. En menos de veinte minutos el flamante auto de Syaoran estaba ya estacionado a un lado de la camioneta que traía los paquetes, afuera del palacete de los Kinomoto, para la sorpresa de Sakura, la persona que les fue a dar la bienvenida era nada mas y nada menos que TOUYA.

-"HERMANO"-grito la joven mientras levantaba la vista para encontrarse con la mirada cálida de su hermano.

-"¿Cómo estas Sakura?"-la abrazo levantándola unos cuantos centímetros del piso, ese abrazo hizo sentir muchísimo mejor a la chica, quien por un momento recobro su vitalidad normal y se sintió la misma Sakura de antes, incluso se sintió... libre...

¿Libertad?, justo lo que deseaba en esos momentos, otro día había pasado, lo que ya se había vuelto en una cuenta regresiva para el día de su boda, la noche anterior, se la paso arreglando todas sus compras, sin duda necesitaría un armario nuevo si pensaba salir de compras seguido con Tomoyo, la cena había sido bastante tranquila, ya que a pesar de la insistencias de su padre, Syaoran se había ido a su palacio, por lo que dejo que la pobre Sakura diera una aflojada a esa cuerda que estaba en su cuello noche y día; platico casi dos horas con Touya evitando furtivamente el tema de su boda, aunque al parecer su hermano tampoco quiso tocarlo, pero una frase que le dijo al aire hizo que ella se sintiera mas curiosa, respecto al secreto que esconde su padre:

-"Con esto mi padre podrá estar tranquilo, y en parte tu estarás bien..."-le había dicho su hermano con ese tono misterioso que tanto odiaba, no creía haber extrañado a una persona tan arrogante-"Todo es por tu bien 'monstruo'"-tal vez la chica le dio mas importancia a la ofensa que a las palabras de su hermano las cuales traían en si ese secreto que Sakura tanto anhelaba saber...

Ahora tenia que ir a probar los banquetes que Meiling ya tenia instalados en el jardín, por eso Syaoran había estado tan despreocupado de la boda, ella no sabia que su prima ya tenia listo TODO, desde la flores –que eran tulipanes blancos- hasta el orden en que se iban a sentar los invitados, eso si que era sorprendente, se puso un pantalón corto, y una camisa blanca sin mangas, ese calor se hacia hasta asfixiante, pensar que en Paris estaba nevando le daba una idea de cómo cambiaba el clima respecto a la zona en que estaba... dos golpes en su puerta le anunciaban –de nuevo- que ya la estaban esperando, se sentía bien de no ver a Syaoran, ya que este estaba en el centro, algo referente al párroco y a los meseros, sin darle mas importancia a sus pensamientos, se calzo y bajo las escaleras corriendo, pasando por el salón y posándose un momento antes de abrir la puerta de cristal que conectaba con el jardín...

-"Maravilloso"-alcanzo a susurrar la chica de ojos esmeraldas justo cuando observaba la cantidad de mesas, todas en perfecto orden y con un mesero a lado, Meiling estaba sentada en la ultima mesa sirviéndose algo en un pequeño plato y hablando animadamente hasta que vio la figura de la chica.

-"Ven Sakura..."-le grito –"...Yo creo que este es el mejor..."-así paso toda la tarde de ese día, probando postres, entradas, sopas, ensaladas y platos fuertes hasta que su paladar opto por uno, bueno su paladar y su estomago, el cual ya no quería saber nada de comida.

-"Si sigues así Sakura..."-escucho la voz de su hermana quien se acercaba con una cinta métrica alrededor del cuello –"...no te quedara el vestido..."-Sakura rió unos momentos y luego miro feamente a su hermana quien probaba la tarta de manzana de una de las mesas.

-"¿Qué te parece?"-le pregunto Meiling, otro paladar mas no era algo que se despreciaba.

-"Hola Meiling..."-saludo Tomoyo notando su falta de modales, mordido de nuevo la rebanada que traía y le dio una sonrisa a la chica quien asintió.

-"Es nuestra favorita.."-le dijo ahora Sakura levantando un baso de agua, al menos no se preocupaba por catar los vinos, ya que Syaoran se encargaría de eso, no quería una prometida borracha y menos una Sakura...

-"Vamos que ya esta oscureciendo y necesito probarte de nuevo el vestido Sakura..."-jalo de la mano a su hermana quien se negaba a levantarse.

-"Bueno chicas, ya pedido el menú, es mejor que regrese..."

-"Vamos Meiling, acompáñanos, ya es tarde para que regreses, y no creo que quieran cenar..."-a la mención de la palabra las chicas negaron rotundamente, soltando una risita relajante, Sakura había cambio de parecer respecto a Meiling, era una persona muy buena, y sobre todo servicial, no cualquiera organiza una boda ajena. Caminaron rumbo a la habitación de Tomoyo, la cual tenia un estudio privada en el que la diseñadora podía hacer lo que quisiera, ahí tenia el vestido en un maniquí, la cola del vestido no cabía muy bien en la habitación, y por el cuidado del bordado Meiling juraría que fue hecho a mano.

-"Es hermoso..."-soltó un suspiro de esos que solo las mujeres sabemos dejar escapar cuando vemos algo que de verdad es sorprendente (me entienden ¿no? -).

-"Gracias, es un modelo exclusivo, con bordados hechos con hilo de oro de 12 quilates..."-hablaba con un profecionalismo que era de admirarse-"...la cola del vestido mide dos metros y medio (); el velo es de ceda traída desde la India, y los adornos del pecho son incrustaciones de diamantes que fueron un regalo de Syaoran, según sus datos son de Rusia..."-Sakura se tuvo que sentar, no sabia que TODO ESO, se tendrían que poner encima, Meiling sonrió algo nerviosa, eso si que era un vestido de novia digno de la esposa de su primo.

-"¿TODO ESO TIENE?"-Sakura intento hablar bajo, pero no lo logro.

-"Si, a demás de que la tela fue cocida a mano, y que es el único en el mundo, a demás del mas caro..."-Tomoyo levanto a su hermana de la silla y la puso en una especie de tarima enfrente de un espejo.

-"Ven Meiling ayúdame con esto..."-la chica asintió y tomo la especie de tiara que había en la mesilla.

-"Es preciosa..."-se la paso y Tomoyo ágilmente la puso sobre la cabeza de Sakura, quien todavía no despertaba de la cantidad de cosas que dijo su hermana sobre el vestido.

-"No se como arreglarla, pensaba hacer esto..."-levanto el cabello de la aludida dejando unos mechones cortos que caían sobre la tiara dándole un toque curioso al peinado.

-"¿Y si lo lleva suelto?"-Meiling quito la tiara dejando caer el cabello de la castaña.

-"No, porque el velo..."-se acerco al estante y saco la tela que estaba en una caja de cristal, al parecer tenían que tener un especial cuidado con la ceda. Dio otros pasos y saco de un cajón unos cuantos prendedores. Tomo el velo y se lo puso, era un dilema, si no llevaba el velo, se perdía esa bella prenda, pero si llevaba la tiara parecía que algo faltaba.

-"Un dilema ¿no?"-Meiling intento acomodar el cabello de Sakura en un rollo normal, tomo el velo de las manos de Tomoyo, y lo acomodo por detrás de tiara, el velo lucia su belleza y la tiara ya no se veía incompleta...

-"¿No te gustaría trabajar para mi Meiling?"-le dijo emocionada la diseñadora al ver lo que había logrado la prima de su cuñado.

-"Cuando tu lo digas..."-ambas giraron alrededor de Sakura quien se miraba al espejo, y no creía lo que sus ojos veían, ella estaba vestida para casarse, estaba vestida... pero no lista...

Esa noche las tres se durmieron en el estudio de Tomoyo, se rieron gran parte del tiempo, las tres se pusieron el vestido de novia, y al final le descosieron un bordado, a lo que las tres soltaron la carcajada, en verdad parecían mejores amigas, amigas de muchos años atrás, Sakura se durmió recargada en las piernas de Meiling, a quien venció el sueño estando sentada recargada en la espalda de Tomoyo, quien traía en la mano izquierda el hilo de oro, intentando volver a bordar la manga que antes había descosido...

Algunos rayos de sol se filtraron por las cortinas de este pequeño estudio mientras Sakura se levantaba, se sacudió un poco la ropa y se dirigió al jardín intentando no hacer ruido para  que las otras dos chicas no se levantaran, miro a lo lejos una florecilla  de color rosado que estaba a la mitad del pasto podado del jardín, camino lento disfrutando mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la luz del sol...

-"Mañana me caso..."-susurro mientras se acercaba y desprendía la flor de su recinto, la linda flor se resistió un poco pero cedió, dejando que la chica se volviera a levantar-"...se siente una paz tan reconfortante..."-acaricio la flor y se sentó en el pasto, resintiendo un poco la humedad de este. –"El vestido es muy lindo..."-recordó la noche que había pasado en compañía de su hermana y de Meiling –"No puedo creer que vaya a traer diamantes encima, podrían intentar matarme por eso..."

-"No creo que alguien mate a algo tan hermoso..."-no escucho los pasos de su padre quien se acerco y se sentó a lado de su hija.

-"No te escuche Papa"-la noche pasada no había tenido tiempo de saludarlo, y como no cenaron, pues no lo vio en todo el día.

-"¿Cómo te sientes?"-

-"Bien..."-el hecho de que lo la obligaba a casarse era su dolor, de que en realidad no supiera que todo era para su bien, para su vida, era lo que la molestaba mas –"...bien Papa, ¿ya viste el vestido? Es hermoso"-su padre asintió y una mirada orgullosa surco los ojos cafés del señor Kinomoto.

-"Es muy buena diseñando, pero me temo que su viaje hizo que se atrasara un poco, desde que llegaron no ha dormido..."-Sakura lo interrumpió.

-"Ayer durmió un poco Papa, pero esta cansada, y eso me hace sentir culpable, es por mi culpa..."

-"No hija, no digas eso..."-le tomo el mentón y le dio un beso en la frente-"...Nada de esto es tu culpa, solo recuerda eso..."-se levanto y con eso su hija dejo caer la flor, la cual se quedo olvidada toda la tarde...

Tomoyo no salió del estudio hasta que dieron las cinco de la tarde, Meiling se había ido debido a el llamado de Syaoran, el cual no apareció sino hasta la hora de la cena, solo estaría su familia, Eriol y por supuesto Meiling quien llego puntual a pesar de que tuvo que ir a arreglar unos problemas con las mesas y los protectores del sol, que no eran adecuados...

-"Buenas noches..."-susurro Syaoran intentando entablar conversación, estaban en la sala, faltaban unos minutos para que sonara el gong de la cena, así que tenían unos minutos para ellos solos, eso no le causaba mucho placer a Sakura quien todavía tenia muy claro en su mente el suceso ocurrido tres días atrás...

-"Buenas noches Syaoran..."-estaba empezando a gustarle el alcohol, así que no dudo ni dos segundos en dirigirse al minibar de la sala y servir dos copas, regreso al sofa donde estaba sentado Syaoran, de nuevo tenia esa mirada y esa sonrisa, sin duda no le seria difícil acostumbrarse a sus deberes como esposa...

-"Toma"-le ofreció la copa mientras ella bebía un trago de la suya...

-"No quiero que tengas resaca mañana..."-hablo el chico con dulzura levantándose y despojándola del baso depositándolo en la mesa.

-"No la tendré..."-intento adelantarse, y tomar su vaso de nuevo, pero el chico lo levanto interponiendo su cuerpo ante la bebida, debido a que no tenia ganas de pelear se rindió y se volvió a sentar en el sillón.

-"¿Dónde quedo la joven tan decidida que conocí en el hotel?"-le pregunto tocando el tema, que sin duda hizo que la chica se sonrojara. Gracias a Dios el gong de la cena la salvo de tan penosa situación...

Debido a que era la víspera de la boda, todos estaban un poco nerviosos, la cena paso sin mas contratiempos que un vaso roto por parte de Tomoyo y un poco de salsa en el mantel por parte del mayor de los Kinomoto...

-"Estuvo deliciosa.."-susurro Meiling mientras iban al salón a tomar café, y panecillos.

-"Si, la cocinera es muy buena, lleva muchos años con nosotros..."-le contesto Tomoyo sentándose a un lado de ella y de Eriol, quien solo sonreía, últimamente se le veía medio misterioso...

-"¿Cuánto tiempo llevan viviendo aquí?"-pregunto Meiling, quien no sabia nada puesto que era la encargada de la oficinas de exportación, así que pasaba muy poco tiempo en un lugar fijo...

-"Desde que Touya nació..."-le contesto Sakura quien llegaba acompañada de Syaoran.

-"Tan despistada yo, que nunca le pregunte a Syaoran quien vivía aquí"-se recrimino la joven.

-"Es que te la pasas trabajando..."-le susurro su primo mientras se sentaban en el sofá de la esquina.

-"Eso no es cierto, a veces descanso..."-respondió con alegría tomando un bollo y untándole jalea.

-"Muy pocas veces mi querida Meiling"-por fin hablo el ojiazul.

-"¿Qué tienes Eriol? Tal parece que planeas asaltar un banco, no has hablado en todo la cena..."-le repuso la linda Meiling tomando un sorbo de su café.

-"No precisamente un banco..."-miro de reojo a Tomoyo y todos sonrieron.

Entrada la noche Syaoran invito a Sakura a dar un paseo por el jardín y ella acepto, esa noche vestía de negro, un traje de seda negro con pantalones anchos que parecían falda, el por su parte estaba vestido de azul, era un traje de corte mas bien ingles, por el amplio saco que traía, lo cual no solo lo hacia ver mas gallardo sino que su cuerpo se veía mas provocativo...

Caminaban en silencio, ella esperaba que el joven que iba a su lado dijera algo, rompiera aquel silencio que para ella era ya insoportable. Una vez mas el fue quien hablo.

-"Quiero advertirte algo. Mañana nos casamos..."-su voz era tenue y muy suave, como todo lo que Syaoran hacia. Ella podía confesar que le conmovía, pero seria muy difícil que lo admitiese, aunque esa sensación viviese constantemente en su subconsciente. –"... y te repito que eres libre de pedirme que no te toque. Te amo demasiado y me dolería tenerte sin amor. ¿Tenerte?, ya te tengo, y además, se que nunca me seria infiel..."-

-"Prefiero no hablar de eso..."-lo corto la joven algo molesta, ¿por qué razón insistía con lo mismo?, ella pensaba haberle dejado claro todo esa ultima mañana en Paris...

-"Es necesario Sakura, aclarar situaciones que van a ocurrir entre los dos..."-

-"No hay nada que aclarar. Puedo un día divorciarme, no se cuando, pero ahora voy a cumplir con todos los deberes que contraeré mañana.-

-"Puede ser duro para ti..."-de nuevo esa dulzura, al parecer, cuanto mas le aborrecía, el mas la amaba.

-"No me importa. No voy a vivir una comedia, me caso con todas las consecuencias, y si tu sigues insistiendo en que el matrimonio no se consume, hasta soy capaz de retroceder y no casarme contigo"-estaba tan bien hace unas horas, ese joven de verdad podía ponerla de mal humor.

-"Pero tu tienes que darte cuenta que para ti va a ser muy duro un enfrentamiento de esa categoría. Soy un hombre enamorado, apasionado y vehemente, un hombre emocional como yo es lógico que se apodere ansiosamente de la mujer que ama, y si ella no corresponde, puede ser tremendo el asombro, la sorpresa, y hasta desatar una repugnancia que no se cura nunca..."-mientras hablaba acaricio su mejilla y su cuello, tenia una piel tan suave, y tan cálida que no podía resistir el hecho de acariciarla, de besarla y de amarla...

-"Me es igual, voy a exponerme..."-detuvo su caricia un poco turbada y se levanto.

-"¿Pero adonde vas?, Sakura aguarda..."-

-"Me voy a mi casa, mañana será otro día, me retiro ya, voy a descansar..."-camino rumbo a su casa siendo seguida por él, al subir los escalones se detuvo y le apunto con el dedo-"...Y no vuelvas a decirme que el matrimonio no será consumado, soy bastante madura para saber a lo que me expongo y lo que deseo. Buenas noches, Syaoran, mañana será otro día..."-y ella misma, con la punta de os dedos le envió un beso al aire.

El solo dijo para si mismo:

-"Eres tan desconcertante, tan maravillosamente desconcertante..."-camino de regreso a su palacio para ver a Eriol quien caminaba aun lado de Tomoyo, al parecer irían al jardín detrás de la casa...

-"¿Qué bella noche...?"-la joven amatista se soltó del brazo de su acompañante quien hace algunos minutos habría ofrecido una caminata por los jardines.

-"Si..."-se acerco a la joven haciendo que ella retrocediera quedando apoyada en un gran roble.

-"No vamos ha empezar de nuevo Eriol, creo que he dejado muy claro..."-no termino de hablar (¿por qué nunca las deja hablar? '), el joven ya estaba saboreando sus labios, sus manos estaban en su cintura apretándola junto a él, sin duda estaba ansioso, ya que su beso se volvió profundo, la chica respondía el beso como podía, nunca la habían besado con tanta pasión y desesperación, el joven tranquilo y serio que conocía se había quedado en algún lugar, ahora el joven estaba intentando saciar la sed que traía desde su llegada de Paris, y él sabia que no lo soportaría mas, así que se dejo llevar en cuanto estuvieron solos...

-"Espera..."-suspiro Tomoyo apartando al joven de si, necesitaba aire después de ese beso.

-"Lo...lo siento..."-Eriol se aparto de la chica recobrando la cordura. Tomoyo aun sentía la calidez de los labios sobre los suyos, a demás de que estaban un poco hinchados y mas rojos de lo normal por la presión y fuerza del beso, una idea macabra inundo su mente y no lo pensó dos veces, tomo al joven por el saco y ahora fue ella quien lo beso a él, el pobre de Eriol (hay si como no!!) sonrió antes de volverse a fundir en una ola romántica, Eriol acariciaba la espalda de la joven y ella solo revolvía sus cabellos, el chico dejo de tocarla unos momentos y se quito los anteojos dejando ver sus ojos azules al igual que esa noche, estuvieron besándose por un tiempo indefinido, ella se detenía por aire, y no tardaba dos segundos cuando el joven ya estaba asaltándola de nuevo con esos labios y esa lengua que se unía a la de ella intentando sacar todo lo que sus corazones gritaban ante cada contacto.

-"Te quiero Tomoyo..."-le dijo mientras besaba el cuello de la joven levantando la cabeza para distinguir entre la oscuridad los ojos de la amatista que brillaban sorprendidos y estaban mas abiertos de lo normal...

-"Yo...yo también te quiero Eriol..."-le dio un suave beso en la frente, el chico reacciono, se estaban dejando llevara por la pasión que existía, pero no habían considerado el sentimiento, y este siempre debe ser el primero, el primero...

Como si un balde de agua fría le hubiera caído encima se separo un poco de la joven y la tomo de la mano, la chica la entrelazo, ella también había notado la reacción del joven así que no hablo, solo camino junto a él, esa noche muchos sentimientos salieron a conocerse, no solo por parte de la pareja sino también de Sakura quien concilio el sueño justo cuando su hermana abría la puerta de su habitación, era bastante tarde para que ella entrara, pero no le presto atención y se dio media vuelta y durmió con el pensamiento de que sin duda mañana seria otro día...

**_Continuara..._**

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HOLA!!!! Jijijijijiji, ¿qué les pareció el capitulo? Pues a mi humilde parecer, quedo bien, pero ustedes son los jueces, espero que no se enojen por eso de la cancelación de la boda, pero sinceramente Syaoran parecía un aprovechado, y si decía que la amaba, ¿por qué razón la obligaba a casarse?, pero como dice Syaoran, -"Nadie te obliga..."; así que Sakura le grito, ¿se lo imaginan?, pues yo si, ella estaba histérica, y el solo sonreía y decía que era la mujer para él, eso si que es verle lo bueno a una mala situación, OoU, pero ahora, ¿si se casara?, una vez mas la boda se posterga, pero prometo que el siguiente capitulo, si lo será, yo creo que este fic lo voy a cerrar con 10 capítulos, y si me siento bien, hasta un epiloguito por ahí, respecto a lo de las compras, aunque se oiga mal, ASÍ SOY YO!!! Mi mama le huye a ir de compras conmigo, pero ese no es el caso, creo que ya es todo respecto al fic, y de nuevo MIL DISCULAPAS A LOS CHICOS DE HISPAFICS, ME DA MUCHA VERGÜENZA NO AGRADECER SUS REVIEWS PERO ESPERO QUE ME PERDONEN!!!!.**

**Sin mas que decirles, espero que me dejen por ahí un review...**

**SAYONARA...**

**Ah... se me olvidaba que la próxima historia en actualizar es When I look into your eyes... bye.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lían=P**


	8. Una boda¿esperada o desesperada?

**Destino Marcado. Capitulo VIII: "Una boda... ¿esperada o desesperada?"**

**.**

**.**

¿Destino Marcado?... yo creo en el destino, cada persona tiene un plan a seguir durante su vida, y eso es lo que a mi me paso, Sakura se convirtió en mi manera de pensar, en el aire a respirar y en mi forma de vivir, pero, eso es difícil de explicar y mas si estas enamorado...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Konbanwa!, Si, de nuevo escribiendo de noche, pero ¿qué se le va ha hacer?, hay costumbres que no se quitan ¬¬'.ANTES QUE NADA VOY A DEDICAR ESTE CAPITULO: (tambores de fondo) ES PARA CRISTAL-SWAN ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE... Y SIGUE PONIÉNDOLE TANTO ENTUSIASMO QUE ESO ES LO QUE TE CARACTERIZA...**

** Me siento muy feliz, porque les haya gustado mi capitulo anterior, aunque pido disculpas a esas mentes 'inocentes' que se impresionaron un poco por la escena de Tomoyo y Eriol en el jardín, aunque me temo que deberán prepararse, porque ese solo es el principio, no creo que escriba un lemon, no tengo nada en contra de ellos, pero no me creo capaz de describir un acto de ese tipo, a veces las emociones no son muy fáciles de describir y sinceramente admiro a las personas que lo pueden hacer, si yo luego me trabo con un beso, se imaginan un acto sexual, me da el infarto Oo... **

**Ahora si van los reviews. LLEGUE A LOS 50 REVIEWS, SI YO TENIA PENSADO TERMINAR LA HISTORIA CON 50 Y TODAVÍA FALTAN 2 CAPITULOS MAS EL EPILOGUITO, ESTOY IMPRESIONADA O. O... MIL GRACIAS DE NUEVO--U**

**anny: **Gracias por creer que mi fic esta increíble, espero que no te tenga con la boca abierta mucho tiempo, te podrías llegar a cansar (jijijijijiji), gracias por todo tu apoyo, y espero que me dejes un review por ahí.

**Yuen-chan: **Yo también me asuste con el titulo del capitulo Oo, pero a decir verdad ese era la boda, pero cuando llegue a la pagina 18, y no mas no llegaba a la ceremonia, decidí dejarlo para otro, y como no tenia titulo, pues fue el primero que se me ocurrió T-T, yo también quiero que Sakura se entere porque la quieren casar, y no creo que sea por dinero ya que su padre tiene una buena fortuna, Respecto a lo de un Syaoran, si existiera uno, aunque fuera pobre, YO YA ME HUBIERA APROVECHADO!!!, así que no, me temo que no te puedo presentar alguno n.nU. Gracias por tu apoyo, y espero que me dejes algún review.

**Celina Sosa: **El hecho de que Sakura mostrara su carácter era uno de los objetivos del capitulo, porque a veces hasta yo pienso que esta bien TONTA!!!, lo del beso en la mano no fue idea mia, sino de mi hermana y mi me pareció muy LINDO!!!. Y muchas gracias por leer mis CUATRO historias, nos vemos luego, cuídate mucho...

**Cecy: **Arigatô, arigatô, arigatô, arigatô, arigatô, arigatô, arigatô, arigatô, yo también estoy sin palabras ante tu agradecimiento y me agrada que te ENCANTE mi historia ya que ese es el único propósito. Cuídate y dejadme un review por ahí.

**Kassandra L.K: **Te molesta si te digo 'Kass' es que tu nick esta muy largo, respecto a lo de que NO me quieres matar esta vez solo tengo que decir: DIOS EXISTE!!!!, le ruego al señor que no aumenten las amenazas de muerte porque sino tendrán que hacer un club: 'Asesinas de la pobre y desvalida Lían', así se debería llamar, y eso de que es difícil responderte un review: LO DIJE SIN PENSAR!!!, solo pido clemencia ¬¬U, ¿con que Nightcy, eh?, pues te lo tenias guardadito muchachita, pero sin duda la mejor manera de contentarnos es ser dulce en vez de gritarnos Y ESPERO QUE ME DEJES ALGUN REVIEW POR AHÍ.

**Kanna Sagarita: **Espero que no te intrigue mas ya que este fic no es tan complicado, a decir verdad es una de las tramas mas simples de todas mis historias, y muchas gracias por pensar así de mi forma de escribir aunque creo que todavía me falta mucho para ser mejor y seguiré escribiendo hasta que lo logre!!, espero verte de nuevo en algún review. Sayonara Kanna-chan.

**Aleirbagpotter: **PROMETO SOLEMNEMENTE NO VOLVER A INTENTAR ALGO ASÍ!!! -.-, Respecto a eso de matarme, como ya le dije a Kass, deberían armar un club: 'Asesinas de la pobre y desvalida Lían'; y creo que muchas personas se pelearían por ser la presidenta y tener el honor de matarme T-T. Eso de que Eriol salió medio listo, no te lo puedo negar esa escena estuvo rondando en mi mente así que me deje llevar por el momento, jijijijiji, SOY MALA!!! Y no te preocupes no eres la única que no entiende a Sakura... nos vemos luego!!

**Tsuki-lunita: **Pues yo soy distritofederense, o como dicen ustedes, 'chilanga'; pero toda mi familia es de por haya, normalmente paso mis vacaciones en Acapulco, pero como no quise ir esta vez, pues me quede en el DF. Cuando quieras nos vamos de compras solo espero que tengas paciencia por que soy bien indecisa -.-U. Pues a mi tampoco me obligarían a nada con Syaoran, pero Sakura esta bien BAKA!!! Y pues no se le pude hacer nada, solo hay que esperar y tener paciencia... Nos vemos luego Tsuki-san

**Undine: **Gracias por tus ánimos y comentarios y espero que esta historia logre satisfacer lo que les gusta, ya que es mi único objetivo, gracias por tu review y dejad otro por ahí.

**Sayo-chan: **Lo de la escena TE me pareció un tanto superficial, pero después me gusto, yo también espero que haya SS pronto, porque eso de las indecisiones de Sakura también me irritan a mi, aunque así es su perfil a veces me dan ganas de ahorcarla, también ese chap. Me sirvió para liberar eso, Sakura no es obligada, pero se siente mal y pues no hay nada que hacer!!! -.-, bueno yo puedo hacerlo pero es mejor hacerlos sufrir un poquitin, SOY MUY MALA!!!! Gracias por tu incondicional apoyo, nos vemos...

**Crystal-Swan: **No sé que decirte, ya no tengo palabras para agradecerte o para compensar todo lo que haces por mi, te he dedicado este capitulo, pero no creo que eso sea suficiente, ya te he explicado lo de los capítulos y estoy en una paradoja, tu me pides menos y algunas me piden mas capítulos, eso es horrible Oo, pero ya esta dicho, serán 10 solo faltan dos, y el epilogo será después del final así que no te preocupes... POR FIN NOS ENCONTRAMOS EN EL MSN!!! Eso si que fue un milagro, TE AGRADEZCO TODO!!!! TODO!!! TODO!!!, un review tras otro y un mensaje positivo seguido de otro, ERES GENIAL!!! Y espero que platiquemos otro día, ya que eres muy divertida, ya deja a tu hermano en paz e intenta no preocupar a tus amigos ya que ellos también se querrán unir al club de: 'Asesinos de la pobre y desvalida Lían', solo espero que ya no me quieran matar, aunque ya vez lo que dicen: la esperanza muere al ultimo, así que todavía tengo -.-U, ya no se que mas decirte, bueno si, y es lo único que puedo hacer MIL GRACIASSSSSSSS CRYSTAL-CHAN... Y ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE EL CAPITULITO... (no me molestan para nada tus reviews)

**Padilla-chan: **Ni hao!!! ¿Cómo sabes que Sakura esta enamorada de Syaoran?, jijijijijiji yo también puedo ser mala O.o, pero prometo que tal vez se lo diga, aunque no se lo dirá antes de enterarse de la razón por la que la casan, así que no te desesperes amiga mía, hoy nos topamos en el msn, y te vas de juerga, así que disfrútalo mucho!!!. Gracias por todo tu apoyo y no se te olvide lo del chico y lo del polo eh!!

**Pau: **Yo también soy fanática de las dos parejas (SS y TE), pero como soy medio sádica (risa macabra como dice la buena Crystal-chan) tiendo a hacerlos sufrir un poco (solo un poco), pero creo que voy por buen camino, solo espero seguirlo (jijijijiji -.-U). Yo también te mando un beso y una abrazo gratis, bye...

**Mei-chan: **Me temo que no me llego el review anterior (que servicio tan malo!!! -.-U), si que te has caracterizado por dejarme reviews largos, ESO ME ENCANTA!!!!! Respecto a lo de Cerezo, NO TE PREOCUPES!!!, como te conteste la vez pasada me sentí honrada al ver la comparación con ella, y me HONRA!!! Que pienses que no soy NOVATA, aunque tienes razón respecto a la forma de escribir de cada escritor, ya que uno nunca debe copiar una manera ni un formato, al contrario, debe crearse el suyo e intentar mejorarlo, así como yo, antes escribía en forma de guión teatral, y ahora ya escribo en forma de prosa, aunque es mas difícil me siento orgullosa de la forma en la que he avanzado y me he ganado el cariño de los lectores. GRACIAS POR PENSAR QUE SOY UNA GENIA!!!! Tu también lo eres, porque por personas como tu, nosotros los escritores sonreímos y nos motivamos a escribir, a veces me siento mal ya que no es la misma aceptación en hispafics, pero me alegra que pienses que tengo FAMA. NO CREO QUE QUIERAS TENER LA MISMA MADRE QUE LA MIA!!!! T-T, pero le daré le beso que me pides, pero no creo que me deje Internet un mes mas si llega a ver el recibo del teléfono (T-T, LO HE ESCONDIDO!!!), aunque me ha reducido lo de la conexión a un día a la semana, normalmente los viernes a eso de las 12:00 de la noche que es cuando subo mis capítulos. Los reviews extensos requieren una contestación de la misma forma, así que aquí esta, Yukito me disculpara algún día por lo que le hice (espero U), pero... así soy yo, medio macabra y sádica, así que no puedo evitar hacer sufrir a los personajes (principalmente hombres, no te preocupes es de familia -.-U). Pero tienes razón eso ayudo a fortalecer la relación SS aunque los celos de Tomoyo fueron por razones poderosas, ese Eriol que es un facilote (aunque así me gusta ). Gracias por todo tu apoyo Mei, pero si ME TEMO QUE SOLO SERÁN DOS CAPI MAS!!! Y el epilogo ya este planeado, así que serán en total 11, nos vemos luego y espero tu review en este capitulo...

**Galatea Dream: **Gracias por leer mi fic desde el principio hasta aquí, aunque no se como lo hacen       ¿-?, respecto a que es diferente, tienes razón, a mi me gustan muchos los fics diferentes, y si le das un vistazo a mis de mas historias, la mayoría tienen temas normalmente no tocados, así que soy diferente respecto a eso. Syaoran hace todo lo que pude, pero creo que no es suficiente para la terca de Sakura; y respecto a Tomoyo y a Eriol a mi también me ENCANTA esa pareja, aunque abra por ahí problemillas (jijijijijiji) Espero que te siga gustando mi historia, y que te lea por ahí en otra review...

**Esos son los reviews de Fanfiction ahora van los de hispafics, que también son los del capitulo pasado, MIL DISCULPAS DE NUEVO!!!! Aunque no solo fueron dos T-Tuuuu**

**Padilla-chan: **Ya por ahí te conteste tu review, pero muchas gracias por apoyarme en las dos paginas...

**Lily: **Me dejaste dos reviews así que te contestare. Respecto a querer saber si Sakura quiere a Syaoran, no podré contestarte eso, ya que no yo misma lo se – lo siento '- y creo que ya estoy actualizando mas rápido que antes ¿no crees?. Ahora el segundo, ME ENCANTA!!! Que te guste mi historia, no detestes a Sakura ya que ella no tiene la culpa, haber piensa: ¿qué harías tu si te obligaran a casarte?, se que el es lindo guapo y rico, pero aun así, no estamos en la época de antes en la que uno se casaba por conveniencia o por dinero, actualmente la mayoría de las personas se casan por amor –solo algunas-; Y como lo pediste por fin llega la boda, pero para enterarte del secreto habrá que esperar solo un poquito mas... GRACIAS POR TUS ÁNIMOS Y DEMÁS APOYOS... nos vemos luego y espero que te guste el capi...

.

.

.

.

**. **

**Ahora si va el capitulo VIII: Una boda...¿esperada o desesperada?...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las 4:21am, el reloj de su cuarto hacia ese sonido tan molesto y ella seguía sin conciliar el sueño, se dio la vuelta en su cama por centésima vez y soltó un gruñido fastidiado...

-"¡Maldición, quiero dormir!"-grito Sakura exasperada, volvió a oprimir su rostro contra la almohada y la aventó contra la pared haciendo un sonido seco al tocar el suelo, había dormido unas dos horas despertándose a causa de un sueño bastante comprometedor, estaba acostada en un cuarto totalmente blanco y ahí estaba Syaoran, con una sonrisa en su rostro y sin mas que una toalla alrededor de su cintura, se sonrojaba ante el recuerdo y el hecho de casarse mañana, no mas bien, en unas horas la tenia loca, estaba ansiosa y desesperada...

-"Necesito dormir..."-dijo mas tranquila volviéndose a tapar con su edredón, tardo unos quince minutos en caer de nuevo en los sueños, pero ahora no estaba Syaoran, estaba ella sola en un campo totalmente verde con una pequeña flor de color rosa al final...

Syaoran dormía placidamente, se sentía bien esa noche, Sakura lo tenia loco, no encontraba otra forma de describir eso que sentía, pero no podía negar que estar loco se sentía muy bien, tenia un ardor en el pecho y una ansiedad porque el mañana llegara que paso toda la noche sin soñar nada, simplemente descansó; por fin seria suya, ahora seria Sakura Li, su Sakura...

Unos rayos furtivos se colaron por las cortinas de su cuarto, no les hizo caso, se dio la vuelta e intento ignorarlos, pero la forma en que se abrió la puerta de su cuarto no solo la despertó sino casi hizo que se cayera de la cama.

-"Arriba Sakura, hoy es el gran día..."-le dijo Tomoyo entrando con cuatro doncellas mas. El gran día, si que era una forma bastante exacta de describir ese momento. Se levanto con una cara aturdida y se dirigió al baño, una doncella tomo sus sabanas y acomodo la cama mientras otras dos acomodaban el vestido en un mueble no muy lejano, la cuarta doncella traía una caja de cristal en manos con el velo y la tiara, Tomoyo cargo con las zapatillas y un maletín, no sabia muy bien su contenido, pero lo mas lógico era que fuera maquillaje.

-"Apúrate Sakura, van a dar las ocho...y no has desayunado"-le grito su hermana mientras desplegaba los cajones que tenia el maletín en el buró de su hermana, se oyó el agua caer en el cuarto de baño.

-"¡No tengo hambre!"-grito Sakura cuando el agua caliente caía por su cuerpo quitándole un poco el sueño, pero sentía el cuerpo pesado y lo único que quería es que ese día terminara, que se casara y despertara de esa pesadilla que al parecer no tenia fin. Se miro las manos sorprendida, era sangre de nuevo, se toco la nariz y sintió ese liquido vital espeso, jalo una toalla y detuvo la hemorragia, recordó que era por los nervios y se tranquilizo un poco.

-"Hermanita tienes que comer, y la ceremonia empieza a las once, así que tenemos tres horas para dejarte lista, ¡Apúrate!"-le repitió cuando probaba un color de polvo en su mano.

-"¿No era a las doce?"-salió del baño acompañada del vapor y con una bata de color blanco. Su nariz se veía irritada y de color rojo suave que paso desapercibido por la hermana.

-"Creo que si, pero Meiling dijo que te tuviera lista a las once así que date prisa..."-

-"Bueno..."-miro con desgano a su hermana, no podía creer que tuviera tanta vitalidad, y a pesar de que ella era la novia se sentía débil y muy, muy cansada, tal vez era la recaída de tanta presión y estrés que sentía desde que Syaoran se cruzo por su vida, pero...¿qué era eso que palpitaba dentro de su pecho por aquel joven?... no lo sabia aun... mas bien no quería descubrirlo... Tomoyo empezó a aplicarle una ligera base de color en los ojos mientras ella miraba perdida la pared de su cuarto...

-"Vamos Syaoran debes empezar a prepararte..."-le grito una chica de ojos color rubí mientras el joven hablaba por teléfono con quien sabe quien.

-"Espera Meiling, es Shiefa"-despego un poco el auricular de su boca y Meiling dio un grito ahogado.

-"No, no, no, no, no, no, y no Syaoran"-le susurraba Meiling, ella sabia lo problemática que era esa chica con sus otras amigas, no quería verlas, no desde que Syaoran termino con Feimei y ahora, por lo que escuchaba las cuatro chicas venían a la boda, y no era solo eso, sino que ella las iba a recoger en el aeropuerto en media hora.

-"Si esta bien, Mei ira por ustedes..."-le dijo finalizando la platica y se disculpaba con su prima quien lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-"Solo voy porque no quiero que esas cuatro desquiciadas les de por llegar a la mitad de la ceremonia e impedir tu boda, solo por eso Xiao Lang Li..."-salió del cuarto y azoto la puerta se oyeron unos pasos que regresaban-"¡¡Apúrate Xiao Lang, son las diez...!!"-el chico sonrió, su prima estaba enojada, pero no era para menos, su ex-novia Feimei venia a su boda, y no lo hacia sola sino que sus tres amigas chinas la acompañaban, Shiefa, la chica que le había hablado por teléfono, Fanren y Fuutie, él las había conocido en un viaje de negocios que había tenido por ahí, y había salido un tiempo con Feimei, pero tuvo que partir y ella lo dejo, así que el no le dio mas importancia.

-"Hora de vestirme..."-se acerco a su enorme armario y saco su traje, se dio un baño rápido y empezó a vestirse con calma y sin sacar a cierta chica de ojos verdes que pronto seria su esposa...

El señor Fujitaka daba vueltas por el salón, los meseros y los cocineros iban y venían de la cocina al jardín con bandejas y demás cosas.

-"Ya es tiempo..."-miraba su reloj faltaban quince minutos para las once y Sakura todavía no bajaba.

-"Tranquilízate Papa, ella estará bien..."-le hablaba Touya mientras intentaba calmar a la cocinera quien se quejaba de todo.

-"Tu no entiendes Touya, ya no hay tiempo..."-le quito una copa que traía en una bandeja uno de los meseros y la bebió de un solo sorbo, estaba nervioso, y por mas alterado.

Tomoyo bajo las escaleras corriendo, no traía zapatos aunque ya estaba vestida, su vestido era de color azul cielo, era sencillo el único detalle del vestido era que a la mitad de las piernas tenia una abertura en forma de triangulo, dividiendo en dos la seda entre sus piernas dejando caer una cola no muy larga, pero si hermosa, de tirantes delgados y con una estola del mismo tono la cual era arrugada entre sus manos.

-"¡Ya esta lista!"-grito cuando estaba en el ultimo escalón, se acomodo un poco el vestido y se coloco la estola detrás de los hombros sonriéndole a su padre y a su hermano mayor, quienes la miraban impactados, sin duda se veía hermosa.

-"¿Dónde esta?"-le pregunto el mayor de los Kinomoto mientras veía impaciente las escaleras.

-"Se estaba colocando las zapatillas, no tardara en bajar..."-se sentó en una silla cercana mientras se amarraba las zapatillas de color blanco, se levanto de nuevo y acomodo uno de los mechones que caían de su peinado, tenia una coleta alta, con unos cuantos rizos por aquí y por allá al igual que en sus puntas.

-"Te ves hermosa Tomoyo..."-le dijo su hermano mientras ella le acomodaba la corbata que estaba mas hacia la derecha.

-"Tu también..."-miro lo impaciente de su padre-"tranquilo, no creo que no pueda ponerse las zapatillas sola..."-su padre no le contesto, se quedo impactado con la delgada figura que intentaba abrirse paso con el vestido que traía.

-"Ves Papa, te dije que no tardaría mucho..."-su vestido, blanco un color inmaculado y puro, así como ella, era una persona de alma y corazón puro, no tenia mangas, debido al accidente con las costuras Tomoyo decidió despojarse de ellas en el ultimo momento, a demás del calor agobiante que se sentía pues no estaba nada mal dejar sus hombros al descubierto, el vestido estaba ceñido a su cuerpo en la parte desde el pecho hasta su cintura, desde ahí caían de una forma muy linda, desde la posición en la que estaba Sakura se apreciaban a la perfección los bordados en la parte final del vestido, la cola le dificultaba un poco el avance aunque era de igual manera hermosa, como antes lo había dicho la diseñadora media alrededor de dos metros, y eso si que era mucho ya que estaba incluso mas grande que la estatura de su hermano.

-"Hermoso..."-atino a decir Fujitaka cuando se veía la cara de su hija, traía la tiara que brillaba hermosamente, detrás, el velo, seda natural hecho a mano, este traía un ligero bordado con el hilo de oro al final, aunque nada exagerado. Sakura traían entre las manos la cola que era estorbosa pero la dejo caer, algo no estaba bien ahí.

-"¿Sakura?"-su hermana tenia un pálido inexplicable, trastabillo el pie, y cayo, cerro los ojos cansada y aturdida, su hermano se apresuro a tomarla por la cintura deteniéndola.

-"¡¡SAKURA!!"-grito horrorizada Tomoyo, su hermana no respondía, la habían recostado en el sillón, pero se veía pálida, decaída, parecía estar sin vida. Touya se acerco a su padre quien se había quedado parado a un lado de la escalera.

-"Ella no esta bien, deberíamos aplazar la boda un poco..."-

-"¡NO!"-grito fuera de si-"No puede aplazarse mas..."-dijo un poco mas tranquilo. Camino rumbo a Tomoyo quien tenia un poco de alcohol en un trozo del algodón intentando volver en si a su hermana mayor.

-"¿Qué pasa Papa?¿Qué tiene Sakura?"-

-"¡Levántala!"-le ordeno.

-"¿Cómo?"-no entendía la conducta de su Padre.

-"¡Touya!"-llamo a su hijo-"¡Despiértenla, debe levantarse, tiene que casarse! ¡YA!"-Tomoyo sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía ante las palabras de su padre, miro a Touya suplicante reflejando en su mirada duda.

-"No Padre, ella debe descansar, busca a Li, y dile que la ceremonia se desplaza una hora mas, dile que esta nerviosa..."-la voz de Touya era seria y un tanto ruda para estar dirigida a su Padre, Fujitaka se sintió mal, incluso agacho la cabeza y salió de ahí dejando a Tomoyo aturdida.

-"¿Qué es lo que pasa?"-era la pregunta que Tomoyo le hacia a su hermano, y la misma que corría por la mente de la novia quien abrió los ojos pausadamente.

-"Sakura, ¿estas mejor?"-su visión era borrosa, pero esa era la voz de su hermana, se sentó y sintió algo suave debajo de ella, ¿estaba en el sofá?, se tallo un poco los ojos y recupero su antigua visión.

-"¿Tomoyo?¿Qué paso?"-bajo los pies del sillón y vio a su hermano quien llegaba con un vaso de agua en la mano.

-"Eso mismo yo te pregunto a ti, venias bajando la escalera y te desplomaste, ¿te sientes mal?"-aunque esa pregunta era obvia Sakura negó, se intento levantar pero volvió a sentarse a causa de un fuerte mareo. –"¿Estas embarazada Sakura?"-esa pregunta pillo desprevenida a la oji-verde, lanzo un grito algo desesperado.

-"¡¡¡NO!!!"-respondió con toda la voz que pudo, Touya le acerco el agua y ella bebió su contenido tranquilamente.

-"¡Que bueno!"-suspiro Tomoyo-"Esos mareos que tienes no son normales Sakura, hay que llevarte al medico..."-

-"Si Tomoyo, el día se su boda y con el vestido puesto ¿no?"-intervino Touya con un tono sarcástico. –"Solo dejémosla descansar un poco, hemos aplazado la boda una hora así que tienes hasta a una, descansa un poco y tranquilízate monstruo, que no queremos que te vayas a caer al caminar rumbo al altar..."-Sakura le gruño, aun así tenia energía para pelear con el moreno.

-"Tiene razón, recuéstate aquí, que yo te traigo un jugo de naranja para que recobres energía..."-los hermanos Kinomoto salieron del salón dejando a la novia con los ojos cerrados, pero aun así se sentía débil y sabia que eso estaba aumentando con el tiempo...

-"Syaoran..."-tocaron a la puerta-"Syaoran es el señor Fujitaka al teléfono, creo que es urgente..."-le dijo Eriol detrás de la puerta.

-"Gracias..."-se escucho dentro de la habitación y el ambarino se acerco al teléfono que estaba a un lado de su lámpara.

-"Si, hola ¿qué es lo que pasa señor Fujitaka?"-contesto.

-_"Sakura no esta bien, espero que no le moleste que la ceremonia se postergue una hora mas..."_

-"¡¡¿QUÉ?!!, ¡¿qué es lo que le pasa a Sakura?, se arrepintió, lo sabia pero porque no lo dijo antes...!"

_-"No Syaoran, es que..."_

-"¡¡¿ES QUE ,QUE?...!!"-estaba alterado nervioso, preocupado y enfadado.

_-"Se desmayo..."-_le dijo apenado.__

-"¿Se desmayo? ¿esta enferma?¿qué es lo que esta pasando?"-hablaba rápido.

-"Venia bajando las escaleras y se desmayo, de seguro son los nervios por el momento, ahora ya esta bien, pero es mejor dejarla descansar un poco..."

-"Si, si, si, esta bien, iré a verla en este momento..."-

_-"Pero..."-_ya no puso hablar porque el tono de que le habían colgado sonaba.

Dejo el teléfono busco en su chaqueta las llaves del auto, se puso lo zapatos y salió resonando un portazo por todo el palacete.

-"¿Que es lo pasa Syaoran?"-salió de su habitación el oji-azul al escuchar los fuertes pasos que hacían por el pasillo.

-"Nada"-

-"¿Nada?"-cerro su puerta y siguió a su jefe-"El magnate Syaoran Li, azota su puerta y sale hecho un ogro y nada esta pasando, que bueno"-

-"Se aplaza la boda una hora"-susurro disminuyendo su velocidad.

-"¿Por qué?"-pregunto un tanto preocupado-"¿Algo le paso a Sakura?"-por unos momentos pensó lo peor.

-"Sufrió de un desmayo..."-

-"¿Un desmayo?, y por eso te preocupas Syaoran, a la ultima boda que fui la novia le vomito al Padre encima, y todo por nervios..."-Syaoran lo miro con asco pero entendió el punto aunque en su pecho había una preocupación distinta, sentía algo raro. –"Vamos, te ayudo a que termines de cambiarte, ve como tienes la corbata"-le señalo el pecho y el ambarino sonrió y se dirigieron de nuevo a su cuarto aunque seguía con esa ansiedad, sentía como si el dolor y las dudas de Sakura estuvieran presentes en su ser-"Recuerda que es de mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la boda..."-le dio una palmada en la espalda y volvieron.

-"¿Ya llego Meiling?"-estaba un tanto preocupado de dejarle a las cuatro chicas a ella sola.

-"No, aun no ha llegado, así que esto le dará tiempo de llegar..."-cerraron la puerta tras de ellos. –"No te preocupes ella sabrá como lidiar con Feimei y sus amigas..."-

-"¿Lista?"-le pregunto Tomoyo a su hermana cuando se levantaba del sillón y le ayudaba a acomodar la cola del vestido que se había arrugado un poco.

-"No, pero que le voy a hacer..."-se acomodo el velo y el peinado del cual ya habían caído mas mechones de lo normal.

-"Se positiva Sakura, no todos los días se casa uno"-

-"Tal vez si estuviera en otra situación, pero..."-

-"Vamos chicas están esperándolas..."-entro Eriol por la puerta de cristal, él era el padrino de Syaoran al igual que Tomoyo era la madrina de su hermana.

-"¿Ya esta Meiling y Chiharu?"-pregunto Tomoyo sobre las damas de honor de la novia.

-"Si, Meiling llego hace quince minutos, así que ya estamos listos"-le extendió el brazo a Tomoyo mientras Sakura caminaba delante de ellos, esa cola era molesta y a demás pesaba. En la puerta de cristal los esperaba Fujitaka Kinomoto con una sonrisa, miro a su hija acercarse con paso seguro y con la frente en alto mirándolo a los ojos, esa era la Sakura de antes, decidida y hasta embustera.

-"¿Vamos?"-le acerco el brazo a su hija quien jalo un poco su vestido que se había atorado con algo.

-"Si..."-vio a lo lejos del jardín a la gente, estaban sentados divididos en dos, del lado derecho la familia de la novia y del izquierdo la de Syaoran.

Había mucha gente ahí, si se ponía a contarlos eran unos trescientos o tal vez mas, caminaron y pasaron el lugar donde estaba instalado el banquete, había mesas con tulipanes blancos en los centros, tenían velas en cada mesa, también había telas de color blanco que cubrían del sol.

Unos cuantos metros, justo delante del lago artificial del lugar, estaba instalado el altar, era de madera tallada con flores en forma de enredaderas que caían por cada lado del lugar, ese era el puesto que ocuparían los novios, un poco mas atrás estaba el padre con dos chicos vestidos de blanco, al parecer eran sus monaguillos. Parado, mirando a la chica que se acercaba con paso seguro, estaba Syaoran, la música del coro empezó a escucharse, estas personas estaban sentadas un poco antes de llegar a la alfombra roja que marcaba el inicio de la recta final, solo unos metros la separaban de su futuro, y todo lo que eso implicaba, los viajes, las reuniones, ella no seria un adorno, ella seria su acompañante, su amiga...

-"Estas hermosa hija, disfrútalo..."-le dijo justo cuando sus pies ya sentían la alfombra.

Miro a su padre sonreírle, por unos momentos se le fue la visión vio todo blanco, pero la música de los violines y las flautas hicieron que se compusiera de inmediato, dos niñas vestidas de color blanco se acercaron y le acomodaron la cola detrás, las miro con ternura, las dos niñas tenían un tocado de flores muy lindo, después de una pequeña pelea entre las niñas por quien llevaría la canasta con las flores o mejor dicho quien seria la "Niña de la flores", la mas pequeña le arrebato la canasta a la otra niña y se le adelanto arrojando los pétalos de las rosas de color blanco que caían graciosamente sobre la alfombra roja, no muy lejos se veía la mirada de Syaoran, se veía de verdad apuesto con ese traje, al parecer intento peinarse, pero unos cabellos se movían con la leve brisa que hacia en esa mañana. Poco a poco la música marco el paso de Sakura y su Padre, la niña de la flores, aunque ya había llegado al altar seguía lanzando los pétalos, hasta que Tomoyo le quito la canasta y la mando a sentarse con otros niños, que había por ahí. Eriol sonreía, si que Tomoyo se veía tierna con esa sonrisa para con su hermana, después de la niña de las flores entraron las dos damas de Sakura, ambas vestían de color lila muy claro, sus vestidos eran rectos con una pequeña abertura al final de la pierna, eran un tanto largos –casi les topaban los tobillos- y ambas traían el cabello recogido con un tocado que traía flores de color violeta que hacían juego con los pequeños brillos esparcidos por su cabeza; se habían ofrecido a ser las damas ya que Sakura no tenia muchas amigas por ahí. Como acompañante de Chiharu entro Yamasaki y como el de Meiling entro Touya ya que no había tiempo de encontrar alguien que entrara con ella. Sakura había recibido el ramo, tenia flores de cerezo al centro y algunas otras, también había jacarandas, que le daban vida a su ramo con ese color lila. Su caminata se estaba haciendo eterna, miraba al frente, escuchaba la música y la suave voz del coro que la arrullaban, veía a su hermana que era su madrina de lazo y a Eriol quien tendría los anillos, le hecho un vistazo al párroco quien tenia las manos entrelazadas y la miraba con ilusión y por ultimo... Syaoran, todo un hombre, hecho y derecho, sus ojos brillaban, ella conocía esa mirada, era para ella, era cuando se le quedaba mirando fijamente, cuando ese brillo sutil y delicado surcaba sus ojos y los llenaba de vida, ¿vida?, si, pero ella no se sentía de acuerdo, algo no estaba bien ahí. La música de la orquesta se detuvo cuando su padre le quito el velo del rostro y le cedió su brazo a Syaoran, quien no paraba de sonreír, eso era increíble ¿qué no le dolía?.

-"Buenos días hermanos y hermanas estamos aquí reunidos para unir en santo matrimonio a esta pareja..."-empezó a hablar el Párroco cuando los novios le daban la espalda a los invitados, Sakura sentía su mundo moverse, miraba de reojo a Syaoran quien la miraba de vez en cuando, intentaba escuchar al padre o al coro, pero su alma no estaba en su cuerpo, algo estaba pasando con ella, sentía un vació en el alma, pero al ver la mirada tierna de Syaoran se sentía completa, ¿era posible sentirse así?, como se podía sentir llena y vacía la mismo tiempo, la mano de Syaoran se estiro y tomo la suya, una pequeña descarga la recorrió de pies a cabeza, sintió los dedos del joven entrelazándose con los suyos, y no se resistió, miro al Padre quien hablaba y hablaba, pero no podía escuchar nada, no podía.

-"Si alguien tiene alguna razón por la cual esta pareja no pueda unirse, que hable ahora o que callé para siempre..."-ella sintió una fuerza que la impulsaba; quería hablar, quería gritar ante todas esas personas que no quería hacerlo, que no podía amar a un hombre tan perfecto, que ella no lo  merecía, que no era la mujer, que no... que no podía amarlo... pero esos pensamientos no salían por su boca, solo miro a la gente quien le sonreía, incluso noto del lado de la familia del novio a cuatro castañas que le guiñearon el ojo, no entendió muy bien eso, pero volvió su vista al Padre. Lo que ella no noto era que no muy lejos de ahí una sombra sonreía tristemente y miraba la boda, esta sombra camino y dejo caer algo, al parecer un anillo, ya que brillo justo cuando botaba en el piso, la sombra siguió su camino hasta toparse con la puerta de salida de la casa.

-"Ojala él te haga feliz Sakura, ojala..."-diciendo esto salió del lugar y se subió a su auto dejando la joya tirada en el jardín sin que nadie notara su presencia ahí, sin que nadie supiera que Yukito fue a la boda de su amada, pero él solo la quería feliz, y si eso la hacia era suficiente, arranco el auto y se alejo por la comarca sin mirar atrás...

-"¿Acepta usted Li Syaoran tomar a Sakura Kinomoto como su esposa para amarla y respetarla, en lo prospero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y hasta que la muerte lo separe?"-hablo el Padre.

-"Si, acepto..."-dos palabras que resonaban en los oídos de Sakura, 'Si, acepto', cuanto valor tenían, pero ahora venia lo feo, ella tendría que hablar, sentía que su voz regresaba, que ya podía hablar, pero... ¿qué iba a decir?, ¿si o no?, Dios, no podía pensar, su cerebro se había colapsado, las ideas chocaban, las imágenes, los recuerdos que ella había tenido con él, las discusiones, las risas, lo malo, lo bueno, y luego... Yukito, su vida como fotógrafa, sus álbumes, su trabajo, sus amigos, su vida, su vida, su vida...

-"¿...hasta que la muerte los separe?"-no había escuchado la otra parte de la frase, pero sabia que era lo que tenia que contestar, debía decirlo, debía hacerlo. Desvió un poco la mirada y se topo con la de su padre llena de esperanza, llena de satisfacción, miro de nuevo a Syaoran y cerro los ojos.

-"Si... acepto..."-se sintió desfallecer, sintió el cielo caer a sus pies y el infierno quemarla por dentro, pero no podía hacer nada, su vida estaba resuelta, su camino decidido y su destino marcado, ahora estaba encadenada a él, abrió los ojos de nuevo y sintió una lagrima que se deslizaba por su rostro, se dio la vuelta mirando de nuevo al Párroco quien la miro y sonrió, había visto a novias llorar, pero en la mirada de esta chica había dolor y no felicidad, sacudió un poco la cabeza por los pensamientos que tenia, no era posible que la obligaran a casarse.

Cuanta razón tenia el Padre, lloraba de coraje y de tristeza, pero solo una lagrima se escapo de sus ojos esmeraldas, no podía darse por vencida, ella era fuerte, dejo que el viento secara el rastro de esa emoción y miro el cielo, después a Syaoran quien la había vuelto a tomar de la mano, pero ahora era para ponerle el anillo.

-"Yo Syaoran te desposo a ti Sakura para amarte y respetarte todo los días de mi vida..."-le deslizo el anillo en su delgado dedo, le quedaba un poco grande, eso era extraño ya que se habían tomado medidas 'Se abran confundido', pensó; era de oro blanco con pequeños diamantes incrustados. En el interior de la joya había una inscripción que decía: 'Te dejare de amar cuando el cielo se caiga y el océano se seque'; alzo su mano con delicadeza y le dio un beso ligero en la misma, Sakura sentía como las lagrimas intentaban salir de sus ojos, pero las contuvo le regalo una sonrisa a Syaoran y después Eriol le ofreció el anillo del joven, ella tomo su manos y sintió como una fuerza inexplicable le crecía en el pecho.

-"Yo Sakura... te desposo a ti Syaoran, para amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida..."-el anillo también era de oro blanco pero no tenia los diamantes, en la parte de adentro de la joya había un corazón con sus iniciales y una flecha atravesándolos; el anillo se deslizo sin problemas colocándose en su lugar, ella intento rescatar su mano, pero Syaoran la tomo y la entrelazo de nuevo.

-"Ahora el lazo por favor"-susurro el Párroco a Tomoyo quien ya traía el objeto en manos, tenia flores blancas y rosadas trenzadas a lo largo del mismo, era una pieza preciosa de color blanco; que cayo sobre el pecho de los novios uniéndolos junto a la bendición del hombre.

Sakura ya no podía hacer nada, solo quedaba la resignación, se pusieron de pie, ya que al colocarles el lazo se hincaron, después de esto ofrecieron la arras, unas especies de moneditas de oro, que se pasaron de las manos de la chica hacia las del novio, y viceversa, eso estaba por llegar a su fin, el final que solo marcaba el principio del vida de casada de Sakura, si, ahora era Sakura Li, ya no había vuelta atrás, solo le quedaba mirar al frente, el Padre hizo que se acercaran sus monaguillos... se acerco y le dio la ultima bendición a la pareja diciéndoles que ya podían besarse.  

¡¿Besarse!?, ya lo habían hecho, pero... no quería, se sentía afligida y muy sensible, no quería hacerlo, sintió como Syaoran ponía sus manos en cintura, su mirada era indescriptible, había calidez, emoción, felicidad, él se sentía arder por dentro, la calidez lo invadía por completo, ahora era suya, por fin, después de tanto tiempo, de tanto trabajo y de tanto insistir lo había logrado, consiguió lo que tanto anhelaba: por fin seria suya, con su mano tomo la mejilla de la chica y la acerco a su rostro, ella solo puso sus manos en el pecho de él y sintió como sus labios se unían, sintió como la vida se le iba en ese beso, como los sentidos se revolvían y hacían que todo girara alrededor del chico, no duro mucho, pero de nuevo logro que se quedara grabado en su memoria, algo que tenia ese hombre era esa cualidad, la de torturarla con un solo beso y con una sola mirada.

-"Ir en paz hijos míos, la celebración a terminado..."-los invitados aplaudieron y se le levantaron de sus asientos viendo como el Padre y sus monaguillos salían y eran seguidos por Fujitaka quien los acompaño hasta el salón, después entro un licenciado con algunos papeles y un libro haciéndolos firmar su compromiso civil, hubo seis testigos, quienes firmaron gustosos y después invitaron a los demás a pasar a la recepción que ya los esperaba, entraron unos diez meseros quienes en solo minutos plegaron la sillas blancas que antes habían ocupado los invitados para la ceremonia.

Los novios saludaron a mucha gente, pero algo ahí no le gusto mucho a Sakura, la mayoría de las personas que se acercaban a saludar y felicitar a Syaoran eran mujeres, Tomoyo se le acerco y la abrazo, Sakura de nuevo sintió como se desfallecía, se aferró a los brazos de su hermana mas tiempo del necesario, otra lagrima se escurrió y luego otra, su hermana escucho el sollozo y la miro, estaba deshecha, intento recobrar la cordura, pero como Syaoran se acerco Tomoyo la volvió a abrazar soltando también unas lagrimas.

-"No te preocupes, soy muy sensible..."-le dijo cuando el novio veía dudoso su comportamiento.

-"No hay problema..."-puso una mano en el hombro de su esposa, si, que bien se escuchaba eso 'Su esposa'-"Vamos Sakura quiero presentarte con mis conocidos..."-

-"Danos unos segundos, si Syaoran..."-hablo Tomoyo, sentía como el delgado cuerpo de su hermana temblaba, le puso las manos en la cintura y noto que el vestido le quedaba un poco grande; eso era muy extraño ya que se lo había medido el día anterior. Syaoran asintió y volvió a sonreír, camino por donde estaba Eriol y le dio un abrazo.

-"Respira hermana..."-continuo la amatista cuando el novio había desaparecido de ahí.

-"Ya... ya no puedo Tomoyo..."-se sentía mal, se sentía culpable, un ser infame, una persona tan débil que permitió que la obligaran, que decidieran su futuro. Pero su Padre...

-"Tu eres fuerte Sakura..."-le levanto la cabeza y le limpio unas lagrimas, le dio un beso en la mejilla y la abrazo fuerte de nuevo.-"Ya paso, ya termino todo Sakura, ahora puedes ir con él..."-Sakura levanto la mirada y sintió una furia incontenible, había... había... una mujer, una mujer estaba besando a Syaoran, se seco los últimos rastros de sus lagrimas y se acomodo el velo, dejo a Tomoyo quien hacia platica con Chiharu y su prometido.

-"Ven hija..."-estaba a punto de llegar con su esposo, y su padre la llamaba, sintió que la furia crecía, que al ver que esa sonrisa no era para ella algo ardía en su interior, dejo de lado esos sentimientos y le sonrió a su padre acompañándolo a ver a un hombre mayor, unos setenta u ochenta años, vestido de color café y con algunos mechones de canas adornando su cabello.

-"Hija, él es el señor Fujiyima, es de los principales accionistas en la junta de Syaoran..."-Sakura le extendió la mano y el señor la tomo jalándola y dándole un abrazo que tomo desprevenida a la pobre novia, miro hacia donde estaba Syaoran y vio como una joven castaña le tomaba la mano, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, deshizo el abrazo y miro a su padre, quien le vio los ojos rojos, pero tenia una mirada decidida, le sonrió mas ampliamente, eso ya había terminado, todo estaba solucionado, podía ver con algo de remordimiento a su hija, pero era por su bien...

-"Todo es por ti hija..."-dijo sin notar que su hija ya se había excusado del lugar.

-"Tiene razón Fujitaka, hacemos todo por los hijos..."-el señor Fujiyima le dio una palmada sonora en la espalda y al señor Kinomoto quien pensó:'No tiene idea de cuanto'.

Sakura avanzo con rapidez, veía como esa... esa fácil, se atrevía a tocar lo que era suyo, ¿qué estaba pensando?, hace unos momentos lloraba por lo que acababa de pasar, estaba triste y se sentía deshecha, casi se sentía morir, y ahora, ¿¿QUÉ RAYOS LE ESTABA PASANDO??, una pareja la detuvo felicitándola por su boda, pero ella no prestaba atención, sentía la necesidad de despojar a esa... esa... ¿cuál era la palabra? Esa... cualquiera..., si esa era la palabra.

-"¡Felicidades!"-no de nuevo, estaba a pasos de llegar y la detenían, sonrió desesperadamente, ahora era una señora, al parecer la madre de una de las niñas que le habían ayudado con la cola durante la ceremonia.     

-"Gracias por venir, pero si me disculpa..."-levanto un poco su vestido y emprendió el viaje de nuevo. Lo vio, estaba riéndose, estaba sonriéndole a esa chica de vestido color beige y ojos castaños. Se acerco y calmo un poco esa furia, respiro profundo.

-"Hola..."-salió casual, como si pasara por ahí.

-"Ah... Sakura..."-se seguía riendo, no sabia la razón, pero eso la molestaba mucho, sintió la mirada de Sakura y la presento-"Feimei... ella es Sakura, Sakura ella es Feimei..."-hablo Syaoran, Sakura extendió la mano con un ligero 'Mucho gusto' y miro inquisitivamente a Syaoran, este entendió y dejo a la castaña con sus amigas.

-"¿Qué pasa?"-le pregunto cuando ya estaban alejados.

-"¿Quién es ella?"-estaba molesta, Syaoran noto eso y sonrió mas ampliamente, ¡Estaba celosa!.

-"¿Estas celosa, mi amor?"-se reía mientras hablaba, eso se significaba mucho para él, pero no dejaba de ser gracioso, ella estaba demostrando algo por él, y eso era bueno.

-"¿Celos yo?, para nada"-rodó los ojos y lo tomo del brazo, él solo sonreía, ¡Estaba muriéndose de los celos por su antigua novia!.

-"Y por si te interesa, es mi antigua novia..."-Sakura casi se cae de la impresión, ¿su ex-novia?, Syaoran la detuvo, puso su mano detrás de su nuca y la beso. Sakura no reacciono, no podía hacerlo, ¿qué era la que sentía?, ¿qué tenia ese hombre que la volvía una chiquilla estúpida y sin vida?.

Syaoran la abrazo, dejo su mano en la nuca y movía su pulgar acariciándola, Sakura se sintió morir de nuevo, la había vuelto a besar, pronto se escucharon aplausos de los invitados que los aclamaban. Ella sintió que las lagrimas arrebatan con inundar sus ojos, corto el beso pero no abrió los ojos.

-"No tienes porque dudar de mi amor hacia ti, jamás, escúchame Sakura, jamás te cambiaria por otra persona, ni siquiera lo pienses, yo no tengo ojos para otra, solo tu estas en mi mente cuando despierto y eres lo ultimo que quiero ver antes de acostarme... yo te amo Sakura... te amo mas que a mi vida y..."-ella lo beso de nuevo, no quería oírlo mas, no lo soportaría, lo beso con ternura, acariciando sus labios con los de ella. Syaoran no se esperaba esa reacción por parte de ella, pero sintió frustración por eso beso, se sentía diferente.

-"Bueno, bueno chicos, es hora de que la novia deleite a las solteras pasándoles su ramo..."-se oyó al final del lugar a Fujitaka quien miraba enternecido la escena del beso, después de todo Hien tenia razón, eso pasaría.

-"Si, vamos Sakura..."-la jalo su hermana, la aludida levanto la mano y se toco los labios, ese beso se sentía raro, incluso sabia distinto.

Tomo el ramo entre sus manos, se escuchaba el abucheo de los hombres y los gritillos de la mujeres solteras que empujaban las una a las otras  buscando el mejor lugar.

Sakura miro de reojo hacia atrás y diviso la delgada figura de su hermana, estaba exactamente detrás de ella, una sonrisa maliciosa surco su rostro, levanto las manos y aventó el ramo, y se dio la vuelta, vio como las chicas jalaban el bello objeto, una linda chica vestida de color rosa claro lo soltó y callo en las manos de Tomoyo, su hermana sonrió, todo había salido como ella quería.

-"Ya viste Fujitaka, tienes que planear otra boda..."-se escucho un grito de los hombres al ver quien tenia el ramo. Tomoyo se sonrojo toda, desvió su mirada y vio a Eriol quien le levanto una copa de vino felicitándola.

-"Si ya hasta tienes el novio..."-se escucho la voz del novio quien le daba un golpecito con el codo a su amigo de gafas, Tomoyo sentía que iba a explotar o a sacar humo por los oídos de la vergüenza, Eriol dejo ver un leve rosado en sus mejillas, pero desapareció de inmediato.

-"Ya terminado esto, pasemos a comer..."-hablo el mayor de los Kinomoto invitando a todos a ocupar sus mesas, todo exacto, al parecer todos asistieron a la boda de Syaoran Li, y Sakura Kinomoto.

Ya era como las tres de la tarde, el sol estaba empezando a caer, alrededor de cincuenta meseros vestidos del mismo color salieron con bandejas, servirían la sopa. Una comida deliciosa, aunque ella ya la había probado antes, levanto la vista, y se encontró con la de Meiling quien le sonrió, se lo agradecía, no sabia que hubiera hecho sin la bella morena, dejo unos momentos la vista en su sopa, como si esta tuviera algo importante, no quería mirar a Syaoran, sabia que si se topaba con esos ojos color marrón se perdería en ellos, dejaría su dignidad de lado y aceptaría eso que la mantiene despierta en las noches, abandonaría el papel de la chica ruda y caería rendida a los pies de ese hombre perfecto, el hombre de los sueños de muchas jóvenes, acababa de descubrir que Syaoran había podido escoger a la que él quisiera, ella no era la única mujer en su vida, eso le dolía...

-"¿Delicioso, no?"-pregunto Tomoyo, ellos estaban sentados en la mesa de honor –es donde se sienta la familia cercana de los novios y ellos-.

-"Si, Meiling tiene un gusto inigualable para estas cosas..."-

-"¿Desde cuando la conoces Eriol?"-

-"¿A Meiling?"-Tomoyo asintió-"Desde que empecé a trabajar con Syaoran; ella se encarga de las exportaciones del vino y de las oficinas internacionales, así que no esta mucho tiempo en un solo lugar, pero intentaba dedicarse un poco a su primo cuando podía, y como yo siempre estoy con Syaoran, pues nos veíamos de ves en cuando..."-ahora ya estaban en el plato principal.

-"Es una muy buena persona..."-

-"Si, lo es, pero tiene un carácter muy fuerte"-

-"Tienes razón..."-la pareja sonrió y una gotita les escurrió al ver como la joven pellizcaba al novio.

-"¿Sakura?¿te sientes mal?"-es que la aludida tenia una cara tan distraída que no parecía que estuviera ahí.

-"Si, pero no tengo mucha hambre..."-les retiraron los platos y les pusieron el postre.

-"Tienes que comer..."-ella negó con la cabeza y se disculpo, camino rumbo a la casa y se adentro por los pasillos hasta encontrar el baño.

Toco dos veces, pero al parecer estaba ocupado, se recargo en la pared, y espero, pero una conversación en el salón hizo que sus oídos se pusieran alertas.

-"Es una linda chica ¿no, Feimei?"-eran cuatro voces distintas, y por el nombre que escucho, era la tipa que le habían presentado antes.

-"Si, tiene una cara muy amable, pero..."-

-"Tu también lo notaste, se ve triste..."-Sakura dio un respingo.

-"Si, pero en sus ojos se ve ese brillo..."-hablo otra de las chicas

-"Ella lo ama ¿verdad Fuutie?"-no escucho la respuesta porque salieron del baño y ella entro.

-"¿Lo amo?"-escucho como las chicas pasaban por ahí.

-"Lo bueno es que Syaoran por fin se caso, yo pensé que se iba a quedar como el soltero mas rico y guapo de por aquí..."-se oyeron risas y pasos que se alejaban, Sakura se mojo un poco las manos y se puso un poco de este liquido en la nuca, ¿QUÉ LE ESTABA PASANDO?.

Le tocaron la puerta del baño.

-"¿Sakura estas ahí?"-era la voz de su hermana.

-"Si Tomoyo..."-quito el seguro y abrió.

-"Vamos, que Papa quiere bailar contigo la primera pieza..."-

-"Voy, espérame..."-no la dejo terminar de hablar, porque ya la había jalado rumbo al jardín de nuevo.

-"Aquí estas hija..."-su Padre se acerco y la beso en la frente, ella lo miro con dulzura en los ojos, por fin era feliz, al menos alguien lo era. Pasarían ya de las seis de la tarde, por lo que entendía, ella y Syaoran saldrían a las ocho, los meseros se apresuraron y prendieron las velas que estaban en las mesas, tenían un aroma a nardo, así que el lugar pronto se lleno de ese embriagador aroma, dulce y delicioso al mismo tiempo. La orquesta empezó a interpretar notas lentas, que combinan a la perfección con el romance que se sentía en el aire.

Su Padre le tomo la mano y marco un suave compás, todo eso era una dulce pesadilla, miro no muy lejos a Syaoran quien no le quitaba la mirada de encima, seguía con sus bellos ojos marrones cada paso y cada movimiento de la chica. Tenia que reconocer Sakura que estaba ante un hombre muy especial, muy cuidadoso  tan bien educado que, quisiera o no, se obligaba a admirarlo y comprendía desde hacia ya muchos días, porque él estaba tan seguro de que seria algún día amado; la música los llevaba, su Padre la miraba orgulloso pero Sakura estaba muy sumergida en sus pensamientos para notarlo; Nunca se podía pasar a lado de Syaoran Li sin amarlo u odiarlo. No había términos intermedios, y como ponía todo de su parte por ser amado, ella misma no quería reconocer que nunca le seria difícil cumplir con sus obligaciones de esposa, convertirse en mujer en los brazos de su marido; pero en aquel instante todo parecía volar alrededor de ella sin detenerse.

La música se detuvo y beso a su Padre, los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, una de las chicas de la orquesta empezó con un solo de flauta que cautivo el oído de muchas parejas que se levantaron a bailar.

-"¿Me permite esta pieza?"-Sakura volteo y agradeció que no fuera Syaoran, sino su hermano quien le extendía la mano.

-"Claro..."-le tomo la mano y bailo, después del solo de flauta los violines hicieron su aparición, algunos meseros colocaron mas velas justo delante de la pista, estas eran de color lavanda y tenían aroma como a rosas, todo era tan perfecto que asustaba. Vio a Syaoran quien bailaba con Meiling y sonreía, tenia una mirada angelical, y su cara se iluminaba de maravilla con las velas, que gracias a que no había viento se mantenían encendidas.

-"¿Me permite?"-lo que se temía, esa voz tan delicada y sensual, Touya dejo de bailar y le cedió su brazo al esposo de su hermana.

Al notar que la pareja bailaba las demás dejaron que ellos se lucieran y tomaron asiento, Sakura sintió de nuevo su brazo en su cintura y como su mano delicadamente abrazaba la suya. Los violines las flautas y el violonchelo se unían para crear una melodía perfecta. Sakura sintió como si no estuviera en el piso, sus pies se elevaron del suelo, sentía una cantidad de emociones encontradas que no le permitían pensar, de nuevo ese hombre nublo su vista, destruyo su orgullo y aplasto su personalidad dejándola indefensa, como si fuera un perrito sin casa y él le ofreciera un refugio a la lluvia y a demás le diera de comer.

-"Te amo..."-NO, ¿por qué le decía eso?, no debía, no tenia, lo odiaba, odiaba la dulzura en sus palabras, lo delicado de sus pasos, la destreza de sus acciones, LO ODIABA, lo aborrecía tanto que la confundía, ya se había apoderado de ella, de su persona, de su pensamiento y por ultimo... de su alma.

-"No puedo contestarte, no..."-el puso sus labios sobre los de ella unos segundos.

-"No te preocupes, yo sé esperar..."-y con esto la noche termino de caer sobre los invitados, las velas eran hermosas, el ambiente, las personas...

La noche estaba llegando a su fin, había bailado la mayoría del tiempo con Syaoran, veía a su hermana sonreírle a Eriol mientras él se lucia bailando con ella.

También veía a lo lejos Meiling quien intentaba mantener el orden entre los niños que corrían alrededor de ella intentando hacer que cayera, Sakura soltó una risita que su novio escucho como música para sus oídos, amaba escucharla reír, y hacia mucho que no lo hacia.

-"¿Nos vamos?"-pasaban ya de las nueve y todavía no salían de la casa. Ella asintió con la cabeza y camino rumbo a su habitación para cambiarse se ropa, se quedo un tanto erguida en el umbral de su cuarto, entro y vio su armario empotrado que daba paso al vestidor.

Tenia sobre la cama el traje de calle, era de lino, color avellana, pantalón y una pequeño saco, zapatos marrón de medio tacón, y una blusa un poco mas clara que el traje de lino, de seda natural.

Tras ella entro Tomoyo. Agradeció que no fuera Syaoran el que llegara, para no tener una pronta soledad.

-"¿Te ayudo?"-

-"Claro, hermana..."-Y automáticamente se vio ante el espejo despojándose del traje de novia y vistiendo nuevamente el traje de calle.

Cuando estuvo vestida sacudió la cabeza y sus cabellos fueron a dar al lugar adecuado, sus ojos brillaban de una manera inusitada. En realidad, no sabia lo que sentía, ni si estaba contenta, disgustada, o si odiaba al ser con el que se había casado, o le admiraba tanto que no lo quería admitir.

Colgó el bolso al hombro y camino hacia la puerta, dejando su vida atrás, y caminando con paso seguro para perseguir su destino, respiro profundo y bajo las escaleras... su futuro la esperaba... y no solo eso, sino que había un hombre de por medio, que perjuraba amarla sin motivo... lo vio ahí parado, se veía galante, sonreía de modo que mostraba dos hileras de dientes perfectos y unos labios sensuales, que ella sabia muy bien como besaban.

-"¿Ya estas lista?"-quiso negar, decirle que no, que quería ser la de antes, la feliz, la chica descarriada, pero no pudo y siguió su camino del brazo del que ahora ya era su esposo, 'Su esposo', si sonaba raro, pero un deje de felicidad la recorría, no tendría tiempo de examinar esos sentimientos, se acercaba el final, y la consumación de la boda la esperaba...

.

.

**_Continuara..._**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HOLA!!! Termine –uuff OoU- si, la boda esta hecha, Sakura ya se caso, ¿no están felices?, si yo también lo estoy, a mi parecer quedo bien, pero uno nunca sabe, denme su opinión, el final se acerca de una forma rápida. La boda fue hecha de estilo mexicano-español así que si se les hizo medio rara me avisan porque aquí mas o menos así se casan y como era un momento muy importante para este fic, se me hizo correcto describirla, aunque la mayoría de las escenas fueron del punto de vista de Sakura fue un capitulo un tanto triste, aunque espero que no les moleste, pero Sakura no podía sentirse feliz, hasta lloro cuando acepto, si lo se fue doloroso para mi escribirlo, pero después de seis días de arduo trabajo quedo listo!!! **

**ES PARA TI MI QUERIDA AMIGA CRISTAL-SWAN... espero que te haya gustado y te espero por ahí en los reviews...**

**¿Sakura lo ama?, buena pregunta y les aseguro que es la que ronda por sus cabezas, pero no les voy a decir, ella puede ser muy misteriosa y por mas difícil de comprender –.-U, así que no se emocionen mucho con ese hecho. Tengan paciencia que poco a poco se descubren las cosas.**

**ES TODO!!!, nos vemos luego y ya sabéis: 'El amor no es un juego de niños', bye. La siguiente historia es When I look into your eyes, con titulo desconocido. Celina, si andas por ahí, en la semana te mando el capi para que lo leas y me digas como esta.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**4ever Lían. –casi 10 000 palabras o.O-**


	9. ¿Qué es el amor?

**Destino Marcado. Capitulo XIX: ¿Qué es el amor?...**

¿Destino Marcado?... yo maldigo al destino que hizo que mi vida se tornara así, lo mejor y peor de mi existencia se han convertido en un solo ser, en una sola persona ¿su nombre...? Syaoran Li...

****

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hi!!!! Después de escribir el final de la Luz, pues que mejor que seguir escribiendo -.-U así no pierdo la inspiración y me sigo por hojas y hojas hasta que me quedo mareada: 0.o. Pero ahora va una noticia fea: ESTE ES EL PENÚLTIMO CAPITULO!!!!...si esta también esta a pasos de acabar y me quedare solo con dos historias –When y Amor Real- para que no este muy presionada cuando entre bien a la escuela TTToTTT, pero ahora otra noticia: LLEGUE A LOS 70 REVIEWS, o.O ni yo me lo creo, como les había dicho en el capitulo pasado yo esperaba terminar esta historia con 50 y ahora tengo 70, GRACIAS!!!! Ahora la advertencia: Todos saben –eso creo- que es lo que pasa en la 'noche de bodas' así que si eres menor de unos, no se 14 años o tu mente no quiere ser corrompida no leas el capi... sobre advertencia no hay engaño a demás de que es la primera vez que escribo algo así... si no son de las personas que juzgan eso, pues diviértanse... ( no es lemon XD) **

**Ahora van mis agradecimientos acompañados de sus reviews -.-U...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.:Crystal-dono:. **Gracias por tu mail y tu review ¿crees que no me acuerdo?, claro que si, me dijiste que me escribías de Canadá ¿no es así?, pero como recibí tu review el día que subí mi otro capitulo, no te pude agradecer, pero aquí esta. Respecto a lo que me dices dela telenovela, me temo que no –como ya te dije- Destino Marcado esta basado en la novela del mismo nombre de Corin Tellado, espero recibir un review de tu parte...

**.: Cecy:. **Espero que cumplas tu palabra de lo del review ya que yo los contesto muy gustosa, me da un gusto enorme que las haya dejado en suspenso total, soy novata con eso de las escenas románticas, así que espero que este capitulo no salga tan mal. Nos vemos luego Cecy-chan y deberías checarte el pulso no sea que te pongas mal --.--U

**.:Undine:. **A ti también siempre te agradezco en los reviews y eso me da mucho gusto. Respecto a lo el desgano de Sakura, ya sabrán sus motivos después...

**.: Padilla-chan:. **Hola chika loka!!! A ti siempre te gustan los capitulo niña, pero eso es GENIAL!!!!. Yo también me reí con la escena de las niñas de la flores, era para quitarle un poco de pesadez al capitulo. Eso de que Sakura esta enferma ya sabrás el porque mas adelante, pero muchas gracias por todo, por todo, por todo, por todo, y por todo. Siempre he pensado que eres sincera, pero creo que a veces si exageras O.o, pero que mas da, estas igual de loka que yo... Nos vemos pronto y también espero coincidir contigo en el msn, pero 7 horas de diferencia a veces no lo facilita -.-U.

**.:Pau:. **Hace poco le dije a Galatea que habría problemillas con el TE, y como lo prometido es deuda aquí esta el capitulo en el que hablare mas de la linda pareja... Eso de que Syao es KAWAII!!!no te lo negare nunca... seria blasfemo. Espero que puedas dejar algún review por ahí y ya sabes... besos y abrazos gratis...

**.:Celina Sosa:. **Hola!!!!! Como tas mi keridisisisisima hermanita Celina????, espero que igual de bien que yo... Me alegro que te haya hecho suspirar, reír, y llorar; ya que eso es lo que me a mi emociona, que con el simple hecho de escribir logre retratar las emociones que hasta las haga sentirlas. Espero que todos mis capítulos te hayan gustado y respecto a La luz de tu estrella, la aparición de los personajes Zhou y Jiang fue algo así como un universo alterno, ellos ya no eran pilares y la identidad nunca la revele, pero Sakura y Syaoran ya no eran pilares. Espero que me entiendas -.-U.

**.:Athena-Asamiya Mr:. **No deberías acostarte tan temprano, el limite son las 3:00am -', pero si tu mama esta ahí, es mejor que lo hagas mas temprano, hay esas madres que no nos comprenden ToT, ¿pero que les podemos hacer?. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR CREER QUE MI HISTORIA ES MARAVILLOSA, HERMOSA Y GENIAL... yo pienso lo mismo de ti ya que gracias a los reviews como los tuyos me dan muchas ganas de escribir. Espero que reciba un review tuyo también en este capi...

**.: Kanna-Sagara:. **Otra de mis keridas amigas!!!! Jijijijijiji se ve que me empiezas a conocer, porque me temo que algo planeo -risa macabra-, pero tendrás que ser paciente y esperar mi próxima actualización... Un beso y un abrazo de a gratis...

**.:Galatea Dream:. **Como ya había prometido 'problemillas' con el TE, pues lo prometido es deuda, y en este capitulo los veras algo . , así que espero que te guste. ¿Eres mexicana?, que gusto me da, yo también lo soy y adoro mi país con todo y su contaminación y delincuencia –jijijijijiji-y como no tenia de donde mas basarme pues que mejor que una boda "made in México"... lo de los desmayos y demás problemas que Sakura presento ya se explicaran mas adelante. Y espero que cumplas eso de verte seguido en mis historias...

**.:Jovita:. **Espero que hayas podido leer mi capitulo y que te haya gustado, ya que no me dejaste otro review... Últimamente a tenido muchos problemas con su servidor así que eso nos acarrea problemas a nosotros, si se llegara a dar el caso de que no puedes verlo, mándame un mail a : lianlai (guión bajo) arukas (arroba) hotmail (punto) com y te lo mando a tu correo en formato de texto... Nos vemos luego...

**.:Kass:. **Yo me acuerdo que me dejaste un review, y ahora que baje la pagina para contestarlos creo que no aparece O.o, si lo se, pero yo lo recuerdo muy bien porque platicamos esa noche que yo subí mi capitulo y hasta me mandaste al lindo de Lang –el mencionado suelta un bufido- creo que no le gusta que lo tenga en el mismo cuarto que Yuuko –mi ordenador- jijijiji pero mi habitación es muy pequeña para los dos... , gracias por todo y una disculpa por haber metido la pata –tose incomoda- con quien tu ya sabes.... gracias por todo y nos vemos después -.-U

**.:Crystal-Swan:. **¿Qué decirte hermanita kerida?, espero no te moleste que te diga hermanita, pero el otro día que actualice 'Amor Real' y 'When...' y vi que no me habías dejado un review en ninguna de las historias te juro que me preocupe, entonces le dije a mi otra hermana, ¿Le habrá pasado algo a mi hermanita Crystal-chan?, y desde entonces eres mi hermanita kieras o no kieras ¬¬U, a demás me dijiste que no tenias hermanas y ¿quién mejor que yo para serlo? –jijijijiji modestia aparte- Pero ahora ya, después de declararte la hermanita oficial de Lían voy a responderte tu review... No llores, este capitulo no era para que la gente llorara sino para que se diera cuenta que Sakura era la victima no Syaoran, porque ella siempre fue tachada de tonta por no querer a Syaoran, entonces me di en la misión de invertir los papeles y creo que lo logre –Lían salta de gusto- a demás de que implante la duda de que si debe o no amarlo, se que me querrás matar, pero no te enteraras del secreto, ni de la causa de los desmayos hasta el ultimo capitulo, O.o si, se que es mucho para un solo capitulo, pero es mejor enterarse de todo al final. Tienes mucha razón con eso de que el amor no se aprende, pero ya entenderás todo después. No le digas tan feo a Fujitaka, si lo vas a kerer matar cuando te enteres de la razón por la cual ella se caso, a demás de que el pobre no tiene la culpa de nada, lo juro –levanta su mano derecha y asiente con la cabeza- Espero que te guste el final de esta historia al igual que el de la 'La luz...' –no sabes que alegría me dio el leer tu review, tienes el poder de ponerme contenta- y cuento con que me apoyes en todo. ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡DE NADA, DE NADA, DE NADA, DE NADA, DE NADA, DE NADA!!!!!!!!. Te merecías que te dedicara el capitulo mas importante de este fic, por tu apoyo y por tus regaños '. Eso de que no se podía ver el capi, no fue mi culpa, era el servidor de que no dejaba, pero dio gusto que no echaras a tu compu al WC, pobrecita ella no tiene la culpa –Lían acaricia a Yuuko (mi PC)- yo quiero mucho a la mía que me aguanta todo... jijijiji. No te preocupes por lo de Tsubasa, es mejor esperarte a ti hermanita que esperar que alguna editorial traiga pa 'ca el Manga, así que te espero todo lo que quieras. Espero que disfrutes tanto como yo al leer este capi... Beshos... (¿de donde lo habré sacado?)

**.:tsuki-lunita:. **Otra de las hijas perdidas de la luna ¿no es así?... Tienes mucha razón con eso de que la boda hizo felices a unos y desdichados a otros, pero ya veremos que pasa en esta lokura de fic... Lo de la esperanza respecto a lo inevitable, pues lee el capitulo haber si la encuentras... jijijiji soy mala... Gracias por todo y espero un review tuyo.

**.:Meroko-Yui1:. **Si mi memoria no me falla –aunque no te confíes '- es la primera vez que me dejas un review, y eso me da un gusto enorme, porque significa que poco a poco le va gustando a mas gente... Gracias por todo y espero que me dejes un review mas en este capitulo y contar con tu apoyo hasta que esta historia termine...

**.: Aleirbagpotter:. **A ti no es novedad verte en los reviews... gracias... Que bueno que pudiste leer mi capi, porque cuando leí que no lo podías leerme preocupe, pero lo raro era que yo si podía abrirlo. Creo que amar y odiar es casi lo mismo pero al revés ¿me entiendes?, eso es algo que uno no puede evitar, cuando jura y perjura que uno odia, al final descubre que el odio era tan intenso que se convirtió en lo único que pensabas y pufff ya te habías enamorado (me ha pasado -.-U), pero ese no es el caso de nuestra Sakura, ya que es tan rara, que ni yo entiendo su perfil – y eso que yo lo cree O.o- Eso de que Sakura puede tener leucemia OÔ, me dio unas ganas de usarlo, pero mi hermana tiene un complejo 'anti muerte de personajes' que no lo pude utilizar U.U, pero lo de los desmayos y demás ya lo sabrán después, bueno en el siguiente capitulo... ' Lo de las hermanas de Syaoran se me ocurrió de repente, es que no las había incluido como familia de mi lobito, así que no me pareció tan descabellada la idea, en este capitulo también hacen de las suyas... jijiji. Creo que no estaría mal ofrecer dinero por alguien que sepa la respuesta, yo se lo pago si me lo dice a mi, que con lo mucho que me aleje de la historia de Corin Tellado, que ya no se que final darle T-Tu, ya se me ocurrirá algo después... A mi también me encanto la boda y al igual que tu Amo a México –con todo y su sobrepoblación y basura-, no me gustaría vivir en otro lugar... y que mejor que una boda: made in México... jijiji, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo de Amor Real –o el de Milán, como tu le dijiste- Nos vemos luego y un beso y abrazo gratis...

**.:Sayo-chan:. **No te preocupes lo que cuenta es que me lo enviaste ¿no?; Me he dado cuenta que se me da eso de los capítulos tristes, así que espero que esto no acabe mal, porque sino me doy por muerta y enterrada con todo y Yuuko –mi PC- T-Tu, GRACIAS POR PENSAR ESO Y CLARO QUE ES UN HALAGO... espero que me puedas dejar un review y sino, pues con leerlo cuenta...

**.:Mei-Chan:. **Konbanwa Mei-Chan. Tienes voz de profeta, mira que ya llegue a los 70 REVIEWS… O . O, jamás lo creí y estoy muy, muy FELIZ!!! Contigo van dos personas que me dicen lo mismo de la escena de TE, y pues creo que si quedo bien ¿no?, Eso de que hispafics es lenta no te lo niego, me he peleado fuertemente con la pagina, porque no mas no me dejaba subir mis capítulos o hacer bien las cosas. Antes, Destino Marcado estaba todo hecho un desastre, el capitulo cinco antes del tres y bueno, cuando logre revisar bien todo, pues lo acomode, pero mientras nada... No me siento mal por la cantidad de reviews que tengo, se que a muchas escritoras les importa mucho la cantidad que te dejen, pero yo agradezco que lo lean y si les da por dejar un review, pues ya es suficiente para mi, uno o dos, inclusive sino te dejan, tu sabes que al publicar tu historia en algún sitio ya deja de ser solo tuya, sino que se convierte de ellos también. Y como yo entiendo eso, pues me alegro con tener 10 o 12, eso significa que 10 o 12 personas se esfuerzan en dejarte algo para que tu sigas escribiendo... Me da un gusto enorme que pienses que soy una buena escritora, me sorprendo muchísimo cuando dejo yo un review y se sienten halagados porque sea yo quien se los deja O.O, es fantasmagórico O.o, hasta creo que me he vuelto famosa OÔ... El final se acerca y con ello que me quede solo con dos historias, me da tristeza haber terminado esta antes de Amor Real, pero así esta mejor ya que la otra quiere mas capítulos, y como esta trama es mas fácil, pues que mejor que terminarla primero... Eso de quedarse sin palabras se les esta haciendo costumbre, solo espero que no me vayan a dejar un review en blanco porque eso ya será el colmo n.ñ -jijijiji- No te imaginas el trabajo que me costo escribirla, tuve que pedir inclusive un video de una boda real para saber como hacerla, te juro que me estaba quedando dormida a la mitad, pero lo logre y pues así quedo. Si te quieres casar así, pues ya hablamos de los derechos de autor después con mas tiempo !

No te asustes mucho con lo de Sakura, ya lo sabrán después, aunque si es algo de crucial importancia. No creo que seas ignorante Mei, soy yo la que exagera demasiado -.-U... Espero que este capitulo te guste tanto como los demás y que si te da tiempo me dejes algún review tan largo como este que sabes que yo me tomare el mismo tiempo que tu para responderlo... Besos y GRACIAS DE NUEVO!!!!, tu eterna servidora...

**-°-°-°**

**Ahora los de hispafics, gracias chikas!!!!!!!!**

**.:Maria Fernanda:. **Hola, muchas gracias por seguir mi historia desde el principio, y no importa que no hayas dejado un review con anterioridad sino que ya lo hiciste y eso es lo que cuenta... - y espero que no lo dejes de hacer, también muchas gracias por pensar que escribo muy bien, y me temo que ya va a terminar TTToTTT, pero lo que cuenta es que te haya gustado todo... de nuevo GRACIAS, por dejar un review, y nos vemos luego... (no hay la necesidad de que me llames Lían Lai, solo Lían esta bien =P)

.:Maria:. Gracias por dejar un review en esta pagina tan lenta Oo, pero eso de la creatividad es mucho ¿no crees?, jijijiji, claro que intentare conservarla, pero mis musas quieren huir de su jaula -¡¡SACANOS DE AQUÍ LÍAN!!- no les hagas caso ', es solo que no les he dado de comer lo suficiente... Nos vemos luego y sabes que si puedes dejar un review yo lo agradeceré...

.

.

.

.

De verdad creí que no terminaba de agradecer tanto review... GRACIAS A TODOS Y CADA UNO DE USTEDES, y si alguien se me escapo, como acabo de notar que a veces no aparecen todos los reviews, pues díganmelo y con gusto se los respondo después... Si alguien es diabético vaya por su insulina ya que este capitulo tiene alto contenido de azúcar –lo siento -.-U chiste local de la loka autora-... que lo disfruten...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Listos para el capítulo?, esta bien... Capitulo XIX: ¿Qué es el amor?...**

-"¿Ya estas lista?"-quiso negar, decirle que no, que quería ser la de antes, la feliz, la chica descarriada, pero no pudo y siguió su camino del brazo del que ahora ya era su esposo, 'Su esposo', si sonaba raro, pero un deje de felicidad la recorría, no tendría tiempo de examinar esos sentimientos, se acercaba el final, y la consumación de la boda la esperaba...

-"¿Vamos a despedirnos?"-bajaban las mismas escaleras en las que ella anteriormente había sufrido el desmayo.

-"Si eso deseas, el auto ya nos espera en la parte trasera..."-Sakura asintió levemente con la cabeza y miro al frente decidida. Estaba tan confundida, tan dolida, pero...

-"Cuídense mucho hija..."-sintió los brazos de su Padre logrando que de inmediato desapareciera todo deseo de arrepentimiento.

-"No se preocupe Fujitaka..."-le tendió la mano recibiendo un apretón fuerte seguido de un abrazo.

-"Que lo disfrutes mucho Sakura..."-su hermana menor, Meiling y Eriol se acercaron para despedir a la pareja.

-"Nos vemos pronto..."-fue lo único que dijo cuando abordaba el Ferrari de Syaoran y se despedía de nuevo con la mano. Sentía como si un pedazo de su alma se quedara con ellos a demás de su libertad y su corazón, ¿su corazón?, no, ese lo sentía latir fervientemente dentro de su pecho. Eran sensaciones tan intensas que tocaban el fondo de lo desconocido para ella, jamás en su vida había sentido tantas cosas y tan contrarias.

Instantes después de sentarse con él ante el volante el auto empezó a rodar.

-"¿Vamos a tomar un avión o nos quedaremos cerca?"-susurro de manera mecánica intentando llenar esos silencios que dolían.

-"Vamos a un lugar que desconoces del cual no te hable antes. Es una casa de campo que tengo por la sierra. Si fuéramos en avión tomaríamos el mío, pero a ti te gusta el campo en esta época tan preciosa, a demás allí no tengo mas que un criado que me conoce de toda la vida. Es anciano ya, pero muy discreto. No nos estorbara. Siento no habértelo preguntado, pero estoy seguro que te agradara..."-y separando una mano del volante asió los dedos femeninos con suave firmeza. De nuevo esa necesidad de desaparecer surgió en Sakura, ¿por qué tenia que ser perfecto?, ¿por qué le causaba tanta tristeza el saber que no podría amarlo?, ¿por qué sentía la necesidad de sus palabras, y de su persona?, ¿por qué...?

-.-

La partida de los novios hizo que algunos de los invitados abandonaran el recinto quedando un poco menos de la mitad. Aun disfrutaban del buen vino que Syaoran había escogido de su mejor cosecha. La música seguía embriagando a algunas parejas que no dejaban la pista. Las velas habían vuelto a ser remplazadas por unas de color amarillo con olor a vainilla. Era tan delicioso estar ahí, que uno podría pensar que era el cielo.

-"¿Me permite este baile señorita...?"-escucho Tomoyo cuando veía una mano delante de ella.

-"¿Cómo negarme?"-se levanto y camino a lado del misterioso joven de gafas.

-"¿Te he dicho lo hermosa que luces esta noche...?"-tomo con delicadeza la cintura de la amatista moviéndose sincronizado con la música.

-"No que yo recuerde"-alzo la mirada y le guiño el ojo derecho.

-"Debería revisarte un doctor"-

-"¿Por qué?"-levanto su mano y le dio una ligera vuelta. Justo cuando sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar él acerco mas sus rostros.

-"Porque tienes muy mala memoria, yo te he dicho que eres hermosa desde que te conozco..."-Tomoyo se sonrojo ante la sensualidad de las palabras y el tono de voz.

-"No juegues conmigo Eriol..."-no sabia porque, pero una sensación de inseguridad la recorría hacia tiempo.

-"Jugar contigo seria lo ultimo que pasaría por mi mente..."-estrecho mas la distancia entre ellos poniendo ambas manos en la cintura de ella invitándola a dejar descansar sus brazos sobre sus hombros.

-"Yo no te conozco lo suficiente, no sé de tu familia, ¿podrías incluso tener un hijo? Y yo no lo sabría..."-evitaba mirarlo a los ojos.

-"Yo no tengo hijos Tomoyo, a demás de que mi pasado ya no tiene importancia si tu estas en mi presente y juras estar en mi futuro..."-Tomoyo se estremeció ante esas lindas palabras que acariciaban su oído con delicadeza.

-"P-pero yo, yo no te escondo nada, sabes todo sobre mi y yo nada de ti..."-sintió como la mano del chico se alejaba de su cintura y jugueteaba con su cabello.-"Para Eriol, estoy hablando en serio..."-ordeno.

-"Yo también preciosa..."-dejo su cabello y alzo su mentón obligándola a mirarle-"Mírame Tomoyo..."-insistió ante la resistencia de la chica. Con temor de lo que se iba a encontrar giro un poco los ojos sintiendo que la respiración la abandonaba para ahogarse en esos bellos mares.-"¿Piensas que te miento...?"-Tomoyo se sorprendió por lo que vio, unas lagrimas empezaron a surcar sus ojos y solo tuvo voz para susurrar.

-"¿Eso que tienes en el cuello es lápiz labial...?"-el chico sorprendido por el descubrimiento se paso la mano por el cuello logrando limpiar un poco del color rosáceo que yacía ahí.

-"Espera Tomoyo, puedo explicarlo..."-no fue lo demasiado rápido, ya que la chica se alejaba a toda velocidad del lugar dejando a mas de uno impactado por sus reacciones.

-"No tienes nada que explicar, fui una tonta, pero no te preocupes..."-le dijo cuando el chico la alcanzo y la detenía con el brazo. Ella ni siquiera se digno a verlo a los ojos y no sabia como era posible que sus sollozos no se escucharan.

-"¡¡Tomoyo!!"-intento no gritar, pero no lo consiguió. La chica se adentro en la casa, subió las escaleras siendo seguida de cerca por el oji-azul.

-"Hasta nunca..."-susurro cuando le cerraba la puerta de su habitación en las narices.

-"Abre Tomoyo..."-no había respuesta. Después de unos minutos se escucho como la música dentro del cuarto subía de volumen-"¡¡MALDICI"N TOMOYO, ABRE LA PUERTA!!"-grito fuera de si recibiendo como respuesta mas volumen a la música.-"¡¡MALDITA SEA!!"-se volvió a tallar el cuello desapareciendo por completo el lápiz labial. Pego sus puños sobre la puerta para después abandonar el lugar. Las miradas sorprendidas de los criados no se hicieron esperar, se acomodo como pudo el saco que yacía en una silla y se despidió de Fujitaka.

-"Algo debiste haberle hecho Eriol..."-recibió como respuesta a su despedida. Le dio una sonrisa forzada y se dirigió a su auto; desactivo la alarma y condujo rumbo al palacio de su jefe, donde de seguro lo esperaba la causante de todo ese problema.

-"¡¡¡¡MALDICI"N!!!!"-estrello sus manos contra el volante intentando disipar su enojo, estaciono fuera de la propiedad. Salió del auto y respiro un poco, él no era de los que se dejaban llevar por vanas emociones, como el enojo y la ira.

-.-

Cada vez eran mas insoportables los silencios así que decidió voltear la cabeza e intentar divisar la belleza en esa vegetación por la que pasaban. Vio con dolor su reflejo en el vidrio del auto. Se veía demacrada, o eso pensaba ella, tenia una marca negrusca debajo de lo ojos la cual enmarcaba a la perfección su falta de sueño. Sus ojos no tenían brillo, intento sonreír y vio como su cara cambiaba de forma. Casi sin querer soltó un soplido de resignación e ironía, el cual no paso desapercibido por el conductor que llevaba rato observándola de reojo.

-"¿Preocupada por algo cariño?"-dijo de la forma mas dulce que sus labios lo permitieron. Sakura sintió que un poco del peso que traía encima se fue con ese soplido, pero regreso a la normalidad al escucharlo.

-"Preocupada no, solo un poco cansada..."-en eso no mentía en lo absoluto. Pareciera que cargara una gran caja sobre su espalda, pero eso no era lo que mas le molestaba. Sabia que esa noche seria una que nuca olvidaría en toda su vida, pero lo que no sabia era si por placentera o por odiosa.

-"Entonces descansa un poco..."-alejo su vista del camino y la miro mientras acariciaba con dulzura su mejilla. Sakura no rehuía de las caricias del chico, lo cual le parecía por demás inquietante.

Negó ligeramente y volvió a hundir su vista en el manto de estrellas que los cobijaba. Aunque quisiera descansar no podría, estaba demasiado inquieta y nerviosa como para lograr dormir.

Syaoran regreso la vista a la carretera, se sentía complacido y feliz, no podía evitar sonreír, era algo que simple y sencillamente no dejaba de hacer desde que la conoció. La chica que iba a su lado era por demás espontánea, no le gustaba que tomaran decisiones por ella, le gustaba la versatilidad de una noche de primavera como esa y adoraba cuando los bellos árboles de la comarca florecían. No podía dudarlo, era un espectáculo hermoso, pero ella hacia que todo lo que él viera lo fuera.

-"Todavía falta un poco para llegar, intenta descansar Sakura..."-no quito la mirada del camino. Lo que menos quería era tener un accidente y ahora que esa chica era suya, no podía arriesgarse.

-"Prefiero estar despierta, no me gusta dormir cuando viajo..."-ella tampoco lo miro, pero estaba consiente de su sonrisa por el reflejo del vidrio.

-"No voy a hacerte nada, al menos que tu quieras..."-soltó una risita que Sakura escucho como flautines. Ese hombre era desconcertador.

-"..."-prefirió no contestarle. Ya tenia suficiente con saber que esa noche marcaría su existencia de por vida, como para que el chico se le recordara de nuevo.

No supo como, pero otra hora mas de camino transcurrió, sentía la necesidad de Syaoran por llenar esos vacíos, pero ella no tenia deseos de entablar conversación. También sentía un poco de ternura por la belleza del cielo y las flores, que a pesar de ser de noche, alcanzaba a distinguir por la luz del auto.

-"¿Te gusta?"-él ya sabia la respuesta, pero hacia todo lo posible.

-"Es maravillosa la perfección que tiene la naturaleza..."-al menos había conseguido una buena respuesta.

-"Tu eres perfecta..."-ahí va con el romance de nuevo. Cualquier chica se hubiera sonrojado, o al menos soltado un suspiro de complacencia, pero ella solo lo miro con tristeza, eso era lo que le causaba ahora: tristeza.-"Llegamos..."-anuncio triunfal cuando entraba en unos soportales privados. Miro con fastidio su reloj, la una en punto. Ese si que había sido un viaje largo.

Cuando sintió el auto detenerse y a Syaoran apagar el motor quiso gritar o al menos salir corriendo despavorida del lugar. El joven abrió la puerta y ayudo a descender a su mujer.

-"Nos basta con el maletín de viaje. El equipaje ya lo bajara Wei mañana por la mañana. Y si esto no te agrada, mañana, a la hora que tu digas, continuamos el viaje, e incluso si lo prefieres y deseas viajar a algún otro lugar, llamare al piloto..."

Sakura no contesto nada. Miraba aun lado y a otro fascinada por la vista. Entraron por un gran portón bajo los soportales. Había visto ya iluminada por los faroles, la alta barda que circundaba la propiedad.

Su paso era lento, a su lado derecho iba Syaoran quien cargaba el pequeño maletín y se acomodaba un poco su rebelde melena que parecía brillar con la tenue luz que regalaban los faroles. No hubo la necesidad de tocar, como si todo estuviera sincronizado la puerta de roble se abrió ante ellos.

-"Bienvenida..."-susurro su marido cuando ella entraba al recinto. La chimenea estaba encendida y había una mesa puesta con dos candelabros, dos manteles individuales y cerca un carrito de servicio con fuentes de plata tapadas, como si bajo ellas estuviera la cena dispuesta. Y lo estaba.

Syaoran dejo cerca de la escalera el maletín y acompaño a su esposa por el pasillo que daba a la sala.

-"El baño esta por ahí..."-señalo la ultima puertecilla del lugar. Ella le agradeció con la mirada y se introdujo en el cuarto. Inmediatamente después de cerrar la puerta y colocarle el seguro como si esperara que él se atreviera a entrar, se sentó en el inodoro, el cual tenia la tapa abajo.

-"¿Qué me pasa?"-se pregunto una infinidad de veces, mientras tapaba su cara con las manos. Ya ni siquiera lloraba, ¿de que serviría?, a demás ella era muy fuerte, y estaba decidida a terminar con lo que ella misma había empezado. –"Tranquila..."-se dijo cuando salía del lugar después de mojarse un poco la nuca y acomodarse el cabello.

Camino al salón principal donde la esperaba Syaoran ya sin saco ni corbata y con la camisa doblada un poco en la parte de las mangas, eso era una visión celestial que Sakura evito sentándose delante de la mesa.

-"¿Estas mejor?"-ella asintió, se sentía mejor, pero sabia que no se veía mejor. Él levanto las fuentes que cubrían los platos dejando ver una cena simple, pero de muy buen aroma.

-"Ojala y lo disfrutes note que no comiste mucho..."-aclaro él mientras partía un poco de pollo.

-"No tenia hambre..."-veía su cena como si tuviera algo de interesante.

-"Supe que te desmayaste Sakura"-ese comentario la tomo desprevenida logrando que alzara la mirada para toparse con la de él.-"No te sorprendas por eso, me preocupaste bastante, todos afirman que es por los nervios, pero desde que partimos a Paris estas mas pálida, no comes y al parecer tampoco duermes muy bien..."-destapo el vino con cuidado y sirvió un poco en cada copa.-"Debes ver un doctor..."-no sonó como sugerencia ni como observación; era mas una orden.

-"Te preocupas demasiado, es solo que no he podido descansar lo suficiente, eso es todo..."-dijo esto ultimo mas para tratar de convencerse a si misma que a él.

-"Eso no quita la posibilidad, vamos a ir a un medico..."-estiro su mano sobre la mesa y aprisionó la de su mujer. –"No quiero que algo te llegara a pasar, entiéndelo por favor..."-sonó mas bien como un suplica que Sakura solo respondió con un asentimiento de la cabeza.-"Por eso me encantas..."-levanto la mano y la beso con dulzura volviéndola a dejar en su lugar.

Decir que Sakura comió seria una exageración, la palabra correcta para describir ese suceso era: jugó, si, se la paso jugando con la comida, de vez en cuando un poco entraba a su boca, pero nada mas... estaba demasiado ensimismada para notar las miradas de Syaoran que cada vez se tornaban mas profundas, era como si quisiera avisarle que pronto seria su mujer. Sabia las responsabilidades de una esposa, sabia muy bien lo que pasaría en la 'noche de bodas' y precisamente esa era la noche.

-"Gracias..."-susurro él sorprendiendo a la joven después de que esta dejara por fin sus cubiertos.

-"¿por qué?"-

-"Por hacer todo esto, no se como has logrado que cada vez este mas seguro de mi amor hacia ti, no me da miedo decírtelo Sakura, te amo mas que nada en este mundo, pero se comprender..."-se limpio los labios con la servilleta y la dejo sobre la mesa. –"Detrás de esa puerta hay otra recamara..."-dijo con una suavidad que pareció enternecedora.-"Si lo deseas te acompaño, pero si lo deseas me quedo aquí..."-esa conversación ya no se podía dilatar mas, y él sabia que lo mejor no era presionarla, seria mas reconfortante para él que ella le dijera que lo amaba ya después de algún tiempo y entonces si podría hacerla su esposa.

-"Desde un principio te dije que este matrimonio seria efectivo aunque no lo fuera afectivo y te lo repito esta noche..."-su voz fue firme aunque un tanto temerosa.

-"De acuerdo"-Sakura se levanto y dejo su servilleta de lado. Al mismo tiempo Syaoran se levantaba y caminaba hacia ella. Lo había confundido bastante, habría jurado verla llorar durante la ceremonia, pero ahora no se mostraba débil, solo distante, pero en sus ojos había miedo. Él no quería que ella le temiera, eso era lo ultimo; pero había un 'no se que' que lo tenia preocupado.

Se acerco a ella mansamente y le paso el brazo por lo hombros sintiendo la fragilidad del cuerpo de la joven a demás del calor tan especial que despedía. Se detuvo un momento y encendió la luz de las escaleras percibiendo el suave perfume de flores que ella utilizaba combinado con el aroma a rosas y nardo de las velas.

Empezaron a subir las escaleras. Uno, dos, tres... fue contando ella. Eran doce escalones.

Al llegar al vestíbulo superior vio un cuarto iluminado por cuatro candelabros, era un lugar cómodo espacioso y confortable. Sintió como si algo se encendiera en su interior, sabia que algo pasaría, pero no sabia si para bien o para mal. Syaoran se alejo de su esposa y encendió la lámpara del buró.

Ella se quedo de pie, sabia que sus sentidos temblaban, su cuerpo no le respondía y una creciente ansiedad la recorría de pies a cabeza, cuando volvió a sentir los dedos de Syaoran sobre ella contuvo una exclamación de sorpresa.

-"Puedes entrar en el baño..."-casi como obedeciendo el mandato se introdujo en el cuarto, toco la pared para encontrar el interruptor y encendió la suave luz.

-"Oh... Dios mío..."-susurro la chica al darse por enterada de su situación. Estaba en el baño del cuarto en el que estaba Syaoran esperándola para convertirla en mujer. Santo cielo, eso si que era algo alarmante. Empezó a caminar de un lado a otro mientras se desprendía de su ropa, se acerco hacia donde estaba su maletín y saco un camisón. Estaba alarmada, pero mas nerviosa aun, nunca lo había hecho, y eso era lo que la asustaba.

Abrió la puerta del baño ya lista y se dio cuenta de que él ahora traía una pijama de seda en color ámbar. Noto la mirada del chico y sintió calma, no es que le gustara, pero no podría negar nunca la delicadeza que tenia, el tacto con el que la trataba, a demás de sus incontables cualidades.

Lo vio caminar despacio hacia ella, eso era una tortura inaudita, tenia una mirada entrecerrada y profunda, sintió de nuevo sus dedos sobre sus hombros ahora cubiertos por los delgados tirantes de su camisón. Apretó un poco su cuerpo logrando que ella alzara la mirada.

-"Estas a tiempo..."-dijo tranquilamente, mientras se deleitaba por la mirada de Sakura. Era una mujer hermosa que no podía envidiarle nada a nadie. Ella negó con la cabeza, a pasar de que se sentía intimidada por la intensidad de la mirada del joven, ella estaba consiente de lo apasionado que él era. Después sintió su delgado cuerpo ser conducido con delicadeza hacia el lecho.

No sabia si sentía emoción o rabia cuando los labios de su ahora marido empezaron a asechar su boca, la exploro con cuidado sin ser agobiante, sin ser exigente, era apasionado y delicado en sus besos que ella respondía despacio sin llegar a ser como él.

No había palabras, ni siquiera se podía describir, pero ella se sentía acalorada.

Los besos bajaron poco a poco hasta tocar el cuello y los hombros, ella soltó un suspiro. Eso se sentía muy bien a pesar de que era ese hombre el que la hacia sentir así.

¿Qué era lo que le sucedía?, ¿qué sentía por el?, ¿de donde salían esos suspiros que le ocasionaba sentir sus labios probando su piel y sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo? ¿lo amaba?, ¿lo deseaba? O ¿lo quería?. Los tirantes de su camisón cayeron delicadamente mientras su esposo continuaba besando sus hombros, ella solo tenia los ojos cerrados ¿qué mas podía hacer?, ¿corresponderle?, no, ella no estaba lista aun. Su vista se estaba empezando a nublar, sus sentidos ya no respondían, suspiros y susurros involuntarios salían de sus labios de manera natural, le gustaba y no lo escondía.

Eso era música para los oídos de Syaoran quien se embriagaba con el dulce sabor de la piel de la chica, era hermosa, delicada, a demás de deliciosa y excitante.

¿Lo amaba?, había sido tan tonta para dejarse seducir por las palabras y el encanto del chico, ¿eso era el amor?, sabia lo que era el cariño ¿quién no?, quería a sus hermanos, a su Padre, incluso al espíritu de su madre, ¿A Yukito?, si, a él lo quiso mas que a nadie, pero no se había enamorado de él, cuando el se alejo de ella no sintió vació en el alma, no, pero jamás había sentido algo igual y no sabia ponerle un nombre, ¿eso era amor?, ¿qué es el amor....? ¿qué es lo que sentía...?

-"Te amo..."-alcanzaron a escuchar sus oídos cuando era despojada del camisón. Él la amaba, ¿pero...?. Una emoción recorrió su espina dorsal al sentir los labios seguir bajando por su cuerpo, no supo si lo que salió de sus labios fue un suspiro de gusto o de aborrecimiento, lo que si sabia era que no quería amarlo, no así...

Cuando la camisa le estorbo se deshizo de ella, recostó con suma delicadeza el cuerpo de Sakura sobre el mullido colchón, los ojos de la chica estaban brillantes y sus mejillas sonrojadas. Era una visión hermosa para los ojos ámbar del chico. Regreso a los labios de la chica y la beso con mas pasión que antes, en esta ocasión ella no pudo hacer nada, ni siquiera responderle bien, abrió los ojos sobremanera. Necesitaba saber que era lo que quería. Con suma paciencia como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo siguió besando los labios de la joven, animándola a acompañarlo en esa danza y a moverse a su ritmo.

-"De verdad te amo Sakura..."-le dijo cuando alzaba la cabeza para mirarla, y encontrarse solo con lo párpados cerrados de la chica. Estaba tan turbada que aun no reaccionaba, con ese beso tan delicado y delicioso supo como era el cielo, como sabia la gloria, eso era sin duda muy provocativo; haciéndola comprender que no le costaría nada en absoluto ser su esposa, y aun menos cumplir con sus deberes.

Ella iba a madurar mucho esa noche, ya lo estaba haciendo, se estaba convirtiendo en mujer, en su mujer... En los brazos de un Syaoran cariñoso, cuidadoso y delicado, que hacia todo por complacer a Sakura, que se desvivía por ella, que daría su vida por que ella le dijera 'Te amo'...

El cuarto era perfecto, solo una leve luz que daba el candelabro los iluminaba. La calidez iba en aumento, era una atmósfera cálida y asfixiante la cual invitaba a Sakura a formar parte de ese juego que estaba a punto culminarse.

-"Syaoran..."-fue lo único que pudo decir. Con la delicadeza con la que uno desprende una flor ellos se convirtieron en un solo ser, ella formaba parte de él y él de ella. Ahora todo había cambiado, bailaban al mismo ritmo, era una danza exquisita en la que ella sentía su cuerpo estremecerse ante el contacto, los susurros recorrían el cuarto y rebotaban en las paredes regresando a sus oídos haciéndolos sentir unas sensaciones exquisitas. Él no dejaba de repetir palabras que en su momento fueron incomprensibles para ella, que solo se dedicaba a guardar ese recuerdo en lo mas recóndito de su alma, ¿con que eso era lo que se sentía?. Una oleada de placer la recorrió llenándola por completo, logrando que todos los bellos de su cuerpo se erizaran, su espalda se estremeció y la ultima mirada llena de brillo del chico se registro en su memoria... ¿eso era amor?, no podía serlo, el amor debía ser un sentimiento perfecto, no un simple deseo; un sentimiento reciproco, y ella no lo amaba... ¿entonces? ¡¿¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS SENTÍA?!?!...

Su respiración todavía era entrecortada, su pecho subía y bajaba aun, no sabia de donde había salido tanta agitación, pero se sentía muy bien. Dio un respiro profundo y se normalizo, sentía calor dentro de ella, una pequeña mueca parecida a una sonrisa quedo en su rostro cuando sus ojos se cerraron siendo vigilados por un par de color marrón. Una sabana blanca envolvía los cuerpos desnudos, él se quedo despierto un poco mas, observando la cara tranquila con la que Sakura dormía, su cabello castaño estaba regado por la almohada y un par de mechones furtivos cubrían un poco de su rostro. Tenia un perfil angelicalmente perfecto.

Después de unas horas la chica se dio vuelta logrando despertarse y la visión que sus ojos esmeraldas tenían la asombraron un poco; la cara de Syaoran, un Syaoran que ella nunca antes había visto, tenia los ojos cerrados el cabello mas alborotado de lo normal y una sonrisa en su rostro. Era un hombre muy atractivo, ¿quién lo podía negar? –yo no -. Y ahora que lo recordaba había sido gentil y tierno con ella, había sido perfecto, la había conducido por un camino que ella desconocía de una manera muy delicada. Le había enseñado a sentir el placer y ¿que mejor que él para hacerlo?. Cerro los ojos con ese pensamiento...

Las blancas corinas que tenia la habitación dejaron que los delicados rayos del sonriente sol se colaran despertando al chico de cabello marrón que dormía placidamente.

Se movió un poco abriendo los ojos completamente, se levanto y se puso una bata. Camino sobre la alfombra acercándose a la ventana. Cerro con una mano las cortinas de color verde oscuro impidiendo que la luz entrara.

Dirigió su mirada de nuevo a la chica que dormía aun en la cama, tenia una pose fetal muy cómica.

Como la oscuridad envolvía de nuevo la habitación se volvió a recostar cuidando no despertarla. Se hundió de nuevo en las sabanas sintiendo su calor, ese calor que ella expedía haciendo que todo se iluminara con su sola presencia. Ya no podía estar mas contento, había sido suya y jamás pensó que ella respondiera tan sinceramente a sus caricias y besos.

Cuando por fin ella se despertó y recordó todo de nuevo, no había dentro de su persona o de sus sentimientos un solo rechazo. Se sintió observada y vio a un Syaoran sonriente. Sintió a la calidez recorrerla de nuevo.

-"¿Tan mal he estado?"-pregunto. Sakura hubiera roto a llorar, pero en vez de eso una mueca que no tenia significado rondo su cara.-"He sido lo mas delicado posible, querida mía..."-añadió con dulzura acariciando la mejilla de ella con el reverso de su mano. Tomo un mechón de su melena y la jalo. Ella soltó un bufido que el chico cayo con un beso delicado y profundo.

-"Buenos días..."-le susurro cuando todavía sus labios estaban unidos. Se alejo un poco de ella y se levanto dejando ver unos pantalones cortos de color negro que ya cubrían la parte inferior de su cuerpo. Al notar eso y que ella todavía estaba desnuda le dio la espalda cubriéndose el pecho con la sabana blanca.

La visión de la espalda desnuda sentada en el borde de la cama era tentadora para el chico, pero conteniéndose salió del cuarto dejando que ella se vistiera tranquila...

-.-

-"Me podría comunicar con la señorita Tomoyo, por favor..."-después del suceso de anoche se tranquilizo un poco logrando controlar la situación.

_-"¿Quién la busca?"-_

-"Eriol..."-después de escuchar el nombre la señora que le contesto el teléfono suspiro_._

_-"Lo siento señor Hiragisawa, pero la señorita Tomoyo pidió que no se le comunicara ninguna llamada suya_..."-como esperando un grito eufórico la mucama se despego el auricular.

-"Por favor, dígale que necesito hablar con ella, comuníquemela..."-

-"Lo siento señor, ella lo pidió..."-la susodicha se acercaba y por la mirada de la chica supo quien era.

-"Por favor..."-rog

-"¡No deseo hablar contigo...!"-era la voz de Tomoyo, después nada.

-"¡¡¡MALDICI"N!!!"-no recordaba cuantas veces lo había hecho ya, pero maldecir tanto le podría traer problemas en un futuro.

Tocaron la puerta de su habitación.

-"Pase..."-lo que había causado todo eso entro por esa puerta.

-"Mei me dijo que me buscabas anoche..."-dijo melosamente acercándose al chico para abrazarlo.

-"¡Basta Fanren!"-se quito los brazos de la chica del cuello con fuerza.

-"Vamos, no te enojes conmigo Eriol, te lo dije anoche tu me gustas..."-intento volverse a acercar y el joven le dio la espalda.

-"Eso es por lo que te buscaba..."-sintió de nuevo los brazos de la mujer sobre si. No podía negar que era hermosa, el cabello castaño que caía por su cuerpo, y los ojos ámbar eran hermosos, pero el quería a Tomoyo y ella ya le había causado muchos problemas en un solo día. Ahora con mas delicadeza se deshizo de los brazos-"Yo también te lo dije ayer, estoy enamorado de Tomoyo, y ella vio el 'regalito'..."-señalo su cuello-"...que me dejaste anoche..."-la chica no volvió a intentar abrazarlo.

-"¿Es por ella que te molestaste conmigo?"-dijo con un tono de falsa tristeza.

-"No seas hipócrita Fanren..."-

-"No me llames así, que no me conoces para nada, y si es todo lo que me ibas decir pues me voy..."-se acerco y poniéndose sobre sus puntas le dio un beso muy cerca de los labios-"...tu te lo pierdes..."-diciendo esto salió del cuarto.

Eriol se paso las manos por el cabello y se quito lo anteojos tallándose los ojos con insistencia. '¿en que se había metido?'-pensó cuando volvía a tomar el auricular.

-"Si hola, quiero un ramo de rosas color azul..."

-"¿Para hoy?"

-"Si, lo antes posible..."-

_-"Alguna tarjeta en especial..."-_

-"Si..."-después de hablar casi quince minutos con la florista logro que enviaran el ramo ese día. Tomo su chaqueta y salió dando un portazo.

-.-

-"Vamos Syaoran no entiendo ¿para que tanto misterio?"-después de haberse puesto unos pantalones cortos de color blanco y una blusa azul cielo sin mangas, escucho a Syaoran tocar la puerta de nuevo trayendo consigo una tela de color blanco.

-"Vamos cariño ¿qué no te gustan las sorpresas?"-le había cubierto los ojos con la tela y en esos momentos caminaban por el jardín del lugar. ¿Cómo sabia que era el jardín?, fácil, tanta era la insistencia de su esposo que habían salido descalzos.

-"No mucho..."-por fin se detuvieron.

-"Te va a encantar esto..."-con suma delicadeza soltó la mano de su mujer le desamarro la tela del rostro. –"Ahora, ábrelos..."-intentando acostumbrarse a la luz diviso el paisaje. Era inaudito, hermoso, perfecto y mas aun a esa hora del día en la que el sol bañaba con su luz todo el lugar.

-"Es hermoso..."-se adelanto un poco cuidando no caerse. Si, no podía negarlo, era un lugar magnifico, pero ellos estaban parados en una especie de acantilado de donde se podía ver todo a la perfección. Así que debía ser precavida.

-"Sabia que te iba a gustar..."-susurro el joven complacido.

-"Gracias..."-le dio un mirada que pudo haber sido cariñosa.

-"Todo por ti Sakura, esto y mas por ti..."-se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la frente mientras su mano se deslizaba por su cintura abrazándola con firmeza.

Estuvieron ahí un rato, por mas que miraban no era suficiente, quería ver de nuevo a las aves volando felizmente, las flores que levantaban sus pétalos intentando ser acariciadas por el suave contacto del sol, y la cantidad infinita de maravillas que se podían ver, era el paraíso, un paraíso en el mundo de lo mortales para el deleite de ellos.

-"¿Te parece si desayunamos afuera?"-susurro como si interrumpiera el contacto que tenia su esposa con la naturaleza.

-"Claro que no..."-le respondió sin mirarlo, ese hombre era en pocas palabras: perfecto, ¿de que otra manera se le podía nombrar?, ponía todo de su parte por complacerla, no era exigente ni siquiera posesivo. Era guapo, galante, refinado, instruido, a demás de rico y amable, ¿acaso había alguien que se le compara?, no lo creo, pero aun así, la idea de que ella no había sido mas que un objeto que él obtuvo por que así lo quería, era ofensivo.

Sin que ellos lo notaran un hombre mayor colocaba una mesa un poco alejada de ellos, las sillas y un par de platos. Regreso después con una bandeja con fruta, jugo y algunos panes.

Syaoran sintió la mirada de su mayordomo y le sonrió pidiéndole que se retirara con la mirada.

-"Vamos cariño..."-le dijo al oído sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-"Si..."-se sentía muy gracioso el contacto de sus pies desnudos con la suave hierba, y el ruido que se hacia al caminar hizo que un risita inocente saliera de los labios de Sakura.

-"¿De que te ríes...?"-sin quererlo el también reía, era contagioso.

-"La hierba me hace cosquillas en los pies..."-murmuro un tanto apenada por lo que decía y risueña no lo podía evitar.

-"¿Te hace cosquillas?"-pregunto incrédulo.

-"Si..."-tomándola por sorpresa el joven se agacho un poco y puso una de sus manos en la parte de atrás de sus rodillas y la otra en su espalda levantando el delgado cuerpo de la castaña. –"¿Q-que haces?"-susurro cuando se sentía ya en sus brazos.

-"Cargándote, tontita..."-camino sin ninguna dificultad con la chica en sus brazos. Sin notarlo Sakura sintió el sonrojo apoderarse de su cara, y no era precisamente por el calor de la mañana que ella se sentía tan abrumada.-"Hemos llegado..."-con el pie derecho jalo la silla mientras el izquierdo intentaba mantener el equilibrio, después de este acto de equilibrismo deposito a Sakura en la silla sin que sus pies tocaran la hierba-"¿Espero que esto te guste?"-ella ya no sabia que hacer ni que decirle, era por mas atento con ella y con sus necesidades. Pero Sakura no podía decir que lo amaba, nunca antes había conocido tales sensaciones y sentimientos, jamás había amado a alguien ¿¿cómo iba a saber que si amaba a Syaoran??, no sabia que era el amor, no lo sabia, y por mas que intentara pensarlo, no lo recordaba, ella no había amado a alguien ¿¿eso era el amor??, necesitaba que alguien se lo dijera, que le aclarara la mente. Necesitaba sentir algo...

-"¿Me escuchaste Sakura?"-repitió por segunda vez el joven ante la mirada perdida de su esposa.

-"No, lo siento ¿qué decías?"-el otro chico solo sonrió, ya estaba mejor. Aunque todavía se notaba esa tristeza en sus ojos al menos ya no veía miedo en su mirada.

-"¿Qué si te gustaría quedarte aquí un tiempo y después viajar, o nos vamos en la tarde al puerto?"

-"Este lugar es hermoso..."-

-"Entonces nos quedamos aquí una semana y después viajamos al puerto, tengo ganas de escuchar el mar..."-ella movió los labios intentando formar una sonrisa. El chico todavía estaba despeinado y esa camisa de color blanco que se ceñía a su cuerpo era divina.

-"Como quieras..."-se acerco a la jarra con jugo y sirvió dos vasos ofreciéndole uno.

-"¿Oye mi vida?"-Sakura se sobresalto, había escuchado que la llamaba de todas las formas cariñosas posibles, cariño, amor, dulzura, preciosa, etc, etc, etc pero nunca 'mi vida'.-"¿Sabes cocinar?"-le sorprendió la pregunta, incluso le dio gracia.

-"¿Por qué?, deseas que cocine"-

-"No, eso nunca, estamos en la luna de miel, pero era una pregunta que tenia ganas de hacerte, me daría mucho gusto probar algo cocinado por ti..."-

-"Si tu lo dices..."-se acerco a la fruta que estaba en un tazón y se sirvió un poco de todo.

-"Ven, vamos a hacer algo..."-sintió su cuerpo ser conducido por la casa, sin que ella terminara su delicioso desayuno...

-.-

-"Lo siento joven Eriol, la señorita ha salido a la ciudad..."-estaba en la puerta del palacete de los Kinomoto sin que lo dejaran pasar.

-"Se que esta aquí..."-

-"Pero es que ella no quiere verlo, por favor señor, váyase..."-

-"Entonces si esta aquí..."-había engañado a la mucama.

-"Si, aquí estoy Eriol..."-era la voz de Tomoyo, aunque no se escuchaba armoniosa ni angelical.-"Esta bien Nekoi, yo me encargo del señor..."-la mucama se retiro después de hacer una reverencia.

-"Necesito hablar contigo..."-Tomoyo había cerrado la puerta de su casa y caminaba rumbo a la cochera siendo seguida por Eriol.

-"Ya se lo dije, señor Hiragisawa, yo no tengo nada de que hablar con usted, nuestras posiciones han quedado muy claras, usted solo es el amigo de mi cuñado, nada mas..."-

-"No me trates así, tu indiferencia es terrible..."-su tono había caído ya lo mas bajo posible.

-"Lo siento, pero yo no lo puedo tratar de otra forma, es y seguirás siendo eso..."-apretó un botón y el portón de la cochera se elevo dejando ver al rededor de cinco autos diferentes.

-"¿Vas a salir?"-

-"Si, voy a la cuidad, y si me disculpas..."-abrió la puerta de un Mercedes y se subió en el. –"Adiós..."-arranco el auto viendo por el espejo retrovisor la figura de Eriol. Cuando ya estuvo lo suficientemente alejada soltó un sollozo que pronto cubrió su rostro de gruesas lagrimas como la noche anterior. Cuanto extrañaba a Sakura, ojala se la estuviera pasando muy bien. Siguió conduciendo hasta que el viento borro sus lagrimas y se estaciono en la entrada de un restaurante de mucha clase.

Le dio las llaves al chico del vallet y se introdujo al lugar caminando tranquilamente...

-.-

-"¿Eso hiciste Fanren?"-le recrimino una voz.

-"Vamos Feimei, si venias con intenciones de boicotear la boda del lobito y me dices que estuvo mal que besara a Eriol..."-dejo sus cubiertos a un lado del plato.

-"Pero sabes que solo era una broma, a demás la hermana de la esposa de Syaoran es su novia ¿no?"-le respondió la castaña.

-"Era..."-las tres amigas que la acompañaban la voltearon a ver incrédulas.-"Si chicas, al parecer Eriol se quito la corbata ya al final dejando ver su cuello, y ¿adivinen que traía?"-

-"No..."

-"Si, mientras bailábamos le di un beso en el cuello, creo que ni lo noto porque acomode el cuello de su camisa, y no se veía, pero cuando se quito la corbata, pues claro que se iba a ver, me hubiera gustado mucho ver la cara de la chica..."-todas la miraron mal.

-"Hay... Fanren hay cosas que nunca cambian..."-

-"Vamos Shiefa, me negaras que el hermano mayor de la chiquilla no te pareció encantador..."-la aludida se sonrojo un poco para gusto de sus amigas.

-"Ves, eres igual a todas..."-

-"Ah... no, yo no..."-reclamo una que traía el cabello recogido.

-"Calla, Fuutie..."-dijeron al unísono.

-"¿Qué clase de amigas tengo?, una boicoteadora, una destruye relaciones y otra enamoradiza, ¿qué va a ser de mi?"-se agarro la cabeza con frustración mientras sus otras tres amigas miraban interesadas la puerta.

-"¿Es ella, no?"-pregunto la mayor, la que respondía al nombre de Shiefa.

-"Si"-respondió Fanren.

-.-

-"¿Mesa para una señorita?"-la chica asintió y fue conducida no muy lejos de las cuatro castañas revoltosas que platicaban animadamente. Tan ensimismada y triste que iba Tomoyo, que no noto quienes eran y se paso de largo.

-"Ayer después de la boda, Eriol vino a mi habitación a buscarme..."-hablo una de ellas en un tono mas elevado llamando la atención de Tomoyo a la mención del nombre.

-"¿Si?, ¿Y?"-pregunto otra con un tono de complicidad.

-"Me dio esto..."-alzo su mano con una sortija. Tomoyo dio un brinco de la impresión, esas eran las chicas que se habían presentado como amigas de Syaoran el día de ayer.

-"¿Te propuso matrimonio...?"-le preguntaron con ilusión y ella solo asintió emocionada.

-"Ese Hiragisawa no pierde el tiempo, a penas te volvió a ver y ya eres su prometida, que suerte tienes Fanren..."-hablo otra de ellas, todo estaba saliendo como querían, tenían la mirada de Tomoyo sobre ellas con lagrimas a punto de salir.

-"Si, tengo que ir a planear todo, según me dijo quiere casarse en Inglaterra..."-Tomoyo ya no se quedo a escuchar mas, tomo su bolso se disculpo con el camarero que ya se acercaba con el menú y salió del lugar sin recoger su auto.

Solo quería correr y salir de ahí, dejar de escuchar a esas cuatro chicas emocionadas por la boda de su amiga.

-"¡¡¡¡MALDITO METIROSO...!!!!"-grito fuera de si mientras se perdía por las calles de la ciudad siendo observada por algunos. Las lagrimas no tardaron mucho en hacer su aparición nublando la mirada de Tomoyo logrando que tropezara con un desnivel cayendo sobre sus rodillas en una de las esquinas mas solitarias. Un chico perteneciente al vallet se bajo del auto de la señorita y se acerco a ayudarla.

-"¿esta bien?"-Tomoyo lo miro, se limpio las lagrimas y sonrió apenada por el espectáculo que estaba dando.-"Olvido su auto señorita..."-después de ayudarla a levantarse le entrego sus llaves algo inseguro por si podría conducir en ese estado. Le dio una mirada que el chico comprendió y le cerro la puerta mientras ella hacia avanzar el auto de regreso a su casa. Solo quería tirarse en su cama y llorar.

Cuando por fin estaciono el auto en la cochera camino insegura hacia su casa. Abrió la puerta en silencio y se topo con la mucama quien traía un ramo de rosas de color azul en un jarrón,

-"¿De quien son Nekoi?"-

-"Son para usted señorita..."-le extendió la mano y le dio la tarjeta.

Tomoyo la abrió sin ganas:

Querida Tomoyo: Todo lo que paso fue un mal entendido, acepta estas flores y espérame en el jardín de tu casa a la seis, dame la oportunidad de mostrarte que no miento..." Eriol Hiragisawa.

Rompió en trocitos la nota y miro con desprecio las flores, 'como se atreva a mandarme flores si se va a casar'-pensó y miro a Nekoi.-"Tira las flores y diles que no quiero recibir ni llamadas, ni visitas ni nada, y se llegara otro ramo hagan lo mismo que con este y no me den la tarjeta..."-a pesar del tono de voz medio se escuchaba su enojo y tristeza.

-"Como usted diga señorita..."-vio con tristeza las flores y se acerco a la cocina tirándolas en el cesto.

Tomoyo sintió como si su corazón se fuera a la basura con la flores, subió como pudo las escaleras y se perdió en llanto antes de llegar a su habitación...

-.-

-"¿Qué hacemos aquí?"-la había traído a la cocina, ella miro por unos momentos con gracia al chico que abría cerraba puertas buscando algo.

-"¿Qué se hace en un cocina, cariño?"-seguía abriendo las pequeñas puertas que tenían los muebles de la cocina.

-"¿Cocinar?"-pregunto extrañada por el comportamiento del chico que no dejaba de buscar.-"Creo que ese ya lo abriste dos veces..."-señalo.

-"¿Qué haces ahí parada?"-la miro y abriendo una puerta saco algo-"¡Aquí esta!"-resoplo mostrándole el tazón con alegría.

-"¿Voy a cocinar algo?"-tenia una ceja alzada y una extraña mueca en los labios.

-"No cariño, voy a cocinar yo..."-se levanto de repente sin haber cerrado una puerta superior y se pego con ella en la cabeza. –"¡¡Auchh!!"-se toco la cabeza con dolor sin abrir lo ojos. Sakura no evito reír, no sabia si de nervios o de desesperación, ¿él va a cocinar?, eso era una amenaza o una advertencia.

-"¿Quieres que te ayude?"-

-"¿Donde pondrá Wei la harina?"- después de haber encontrado el tazón empezó a abrir todos lo cajones. Sakura se sentó en uno de los bancos detrás de la barra.

-"No creo que este en un cajón, ¿quieres que te ayude?"-

-"Estoy buscando la harina cariño, siéntate y espera ahí..."-abrió dos veces el mismo cajón. Sakura un tanto desesperada por las acciones de su esposo, se puso de pie.

-"¿No es esta?"-después de abrir la alacena y sacar el frasco que decía harina se lo mostró al joven-"¿Estas seguro de que no prefieres desayunar fruta?"-el chico le quito el frasco le dio un beso en la frente y la llevo de nuevo detrás de la barra.

-"No te preocupes amor, yo te haré de desayunar..."-se puso la mano en el mentón como si razonara un poco.-"¿Qué mas falta?, ah si, ¿huevos?"-miro interrogativo la cocina y Sakura señalo el refrigerador.-"Por eso te amo dulzura..."-camino graciosamente hacia el aparato y saco un paquete de huevos y leche.-"Creo que ya es todo..."-

Sakura si que no sabia si reír o llorar, era un hombre de negocios, atento y cordial, pero no estaba segura que supiera cocinar.

-"¿Estas seguro...?"-el chico la volteo a ver feo y ella guardo silencio, si, ese era el mismo Syaoran.

-"Veamos, ya tengo harina. huevos, leche, tazón... creo que me falta algo para batir... ¿crees que sirva una cuchara cariño?"-le miro interrogativo esperando respuesta.

-"No, creo que lo mejor es que uses la batidora..."-señalo al objeto que estaba a lado del horno de microondas.

-"Ah..."-la tomo y la puso sobre la barra.-"Espero que te gusten los hot cakes mi vida, por que no recuerdo nada mas..."-se rasco la cabeza con frustración. Ella lo miraba enternecida, esa era una de las facetas que no conocía de él, era un completo desastre, sin empezar a cocinar ya tenia harina por el cuerpo. Pero en sus ojos había amor mezclado con decisión. Lo mejor seria ayudarlo un poco, no quería morir de indigestión. A demás tenia hambre.

Dio la vuelta a la barra mientras Syaoran intentaba adivinar como encender esa cosa. El sabia utilizar la cafetera y de ves en cuando el horno, pero ¿cómo iba a saber usar una batidora?.

Mientras él razonaba Sakura tomo el tazón, vertió una taza de harina, dos huevos y un poco de leche.

-"Tienes que conectarla Syaoran..."-tomo el enchufe y se lo mostró girándolo un poco.

-"¿Qué estas haciendo?, te dije que esperaras..."-sin hacerle caso ella conecto el aparato y empezó a batir la mezcla –"¿Con que ese era el botón?"

-"Vamos, necesito un poco de margarina..."-señalo el refrigerador y el chico se apresuro a dársela.-"Derrítela..."-el chico miro pensativo unos segundos, como esperando descubrir la forma de hacerlo.-"Trata con la estufa..."-el castaño solo asintió algo abrumado. Unos minutos y ya le daba la margarina derretida.

Sakura la incorporo en la mezcla y detuvo el aparato.

-"Prueba..."-con un cuchara la chica le dio un poco del contenido del tazón. El chico se movió negándose a probarla por lo que Sakura le ensució la cara-"Lo siento..."-se rió un poco lo que molesto al joven.

-"No mi vida, todavía no lo sientes..."-le arrebato el tazón, saco una cuchara y le apunto a la cara.

-"No te atrevas..."-la joven agarro el frasco de la harían amenazándolo.

-"Si no ¿qué?"-le aventó la masa en la cara mientras ella le respondía el ataque con un poco de harina en el cuerpo.

-"Tramposa..."-siguió sus ataques de mezcla y después de que ella termino con la harina le siguieron los huevos que muchas de las veces no daban en el blanco, sino en las paredes en el piso o en los vidrios de la ventanas.

-"Tregua..."-se rindió el chico alzando las manos, ya no tenia 'municiones' y Sakura cada vez adquiría mas puntería con los huevos.

-"Te gane..."-ella dejo el paquete de los pobres huevos sobre la barra cuidando que Syaoran no la atacara mientras tanto. Se agarro el cabello que estaba lleno de mezcla para hot cakes al igual que su ropa y su rostro.

-"Creo que ya no desayunamos amor..."-se acerco a ella abalanzándose y tirándola al piso.

De manera inmediata busco sus labios, como si fueran fuente de su felicidad los beso con ahínco saboreando cada rincón de su pequeña boca. Sakura soltó un suspiro de sorpresa ante las acciones de su esposo.

-"Es mejor que te des un baño, sabes a panque..."-le puso un dedo en la nariz quitándole un poco de la sustancia de encima.

-"Si..."-se levanto tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla.

-"Wei ya subió el equipaje y lo desempaco..."-le dijo mientras ella caminaba rumbo a la habitación. Lo mejor seria darse una larga ducha para borrar esas sensaciones de su cuerpo. Debía tranquilizarse y volver a la posición inquebrantable de antes, debía protegerse de esos ataques de amor que Syaoran le proporcionaba, aunque muy en el fondo de su ser anhelaba sus caricias.

-"Intentare levantar un poco aquí en lo que tu terminas..."-ella asintió con la cabeza mientras subía por las escaleras. Syaoran se arrepintió de haberle dicho eso cuando vio el desastre que había ahí...

Cada mañana era una aventura diferente a lado de Syaoran, conocía muy bien esos lugares, a veces salían pasear a caballo, o simple y sencillamente se quedaban acostados en el pasto viendo el atardecer convertirse en noche. Algunas veces él le leía a ella algún libro interesante, que al final terminaba no siéndolo, porque ella se dormía.

Muchas de las veces ella se despertaba en plena noche, sintiendo los suaves brazos rodearle la cintura no podía contener la ganas de llorar, pero lo hacia en silencio, un sollozo imperceptible con el que intentaba liberar un poco de la carga que aun traía en los hombros.

Otros días era él quien se quedaba mirándola por horas, la abrazaba cerca de su pecho temiendo que un día de esos ella decidiera escapar. Al menos amanecería a su lado por cinco años, ese era el plazo que él tenia para lograr que ella lo amara. No pedía mas, eso seria suficiente para él. Cuando veía su sortija de matrimonio una seguridad rondaba su pecho, ella no le seria infiel, eso lo sabia, pero había cierta incertidumbre. A veces prefería que ella no se hubiera casado con él, que se hubiese negado dejando que esa ilusión desapareciera y el pudiera vivir sin su compañía, pero ahora no podía si quiera abandonarla unos momentos porque se le hacían eternos.

La semana en esa casa de campo se paso como agua entre los dedos para ellos, a veces el día se hacia eterno y otras no, pero era el momento de viajar al mar.

-"¿Estas lista?"-ella asintió. Poco a poco el piloto hizo que el avión dejara el suelo dándole como escenario un cielo despejado y azul. –"Te amo Sakura..."-le tomo la mano y la beso con ternura infinita, ella solo lo miro y desvió la mirada, prefería hacer eso que mirarlo a los ojos, no quería ver la ternura que despedían, seguían sin comprender si era amor lo que sentía por ese joven perfecto, o el simple acoplamiento a su presencia era lo que hacia que ya no repudiara su compañía...

-.-

-"Creo que con este van treinta ramos que tiramos ¿no Nekoi?"-pregunto un mayordomo mientras se deshacía del bello arreglo floral.

-"Creo que son mas..."-

-"¿Ha comido algo?"-

-"Apenas si probo comida ayer, cuando pasó por su cuarto lo único que escucho son sollozos, así ha estado toda la semana, no se que le haya hecho el joven Eriol, se veía tan buena persona..."

-"Si, pero me esta empezando a fastidiar que llame cinco o seis veces por día, y que siempre le diga lo mismo".

-"Ni a su padre le quiere contar lo que paso..."-

-"Si, es muy triste, ayer comió por que el señor Touya se lo subió a su cuarto y la obligo, sino no lo hubiera hecho..."-escucharon un auto frenarse enfrente de la casa.

-"Debe ser él, otra vez..."-la mucama rodó los ojos con fastidio.

-"Ábrele tu..."-se metió a la cocina y tiro la tarjeta del arreglo.

-"Esta bien..."-el timbre sonó y el mayordomo se acerco a la puerta.-"Buenas tardes señor Hiragisawa, me temo que la seño..."-ni siquiera le hizo caso al empleado, se paso de largo y camino por la escaleras hasta encontrar la puerta que buscaba. Toco dos veces hasta recibir respuesta.

-"No tengo hambre Nekoi..."-a penas parecía un susurro.

-"Abre por favor Tomoyo..."-al reconocer la voz ella contuvo un grito, estaba ahí, estaba fuera de su cuarto. –"Necesito hablar contigo, solo abre, dos minutos, no te quitare mas de tu tiempo..."-recargo la cabeza contra la puerta, -"Por favor Tomoyo, abre..."-escucho pasos y después el seguro hacer clic.

-"Tienes sesenta segundos..."-no abrió toda la puerta, solo lo suficiente para que el viera su rostro.

-"¿Por qué no fuiste ese día Tomoyo?, todo fue un mal entendido, Fanren me beso, pero yo no quiero nada con ella..."-Tomoyo soltó un suspiro de ironía.

-"No seas hipócrita Eriol, quieres engañarnos, te vas a casar con ella y no solo eso, si no que también quieres que yo sea tu amante...-su tono de voz estaba empezando a aumentar.-"¡¡¡Me mentiste, me utilizaste y después, me mandas flores y llamadas, pero ¿¿¿para que???, ¿¿¿quieres una amante???, eso es lo que quieres!!!"-Eriol estaba en shock, ¿qué se iba a casar con Fanren?, eso era imposible, si la chica ya no estaba en el país.

-"No, Tomoyo, yo no me voy a casar con Fanren..."-un sonido resonó por los pasillos.

-"¡¡¡MENTIROSO!!!"-lo había abofeteado y después le cerro la puerta en la cara. El chico se quedo parado detrás de la puerta.

-"¿Quién te lo dijo Tomoyo?"-alcanzo a susurrar.

-"Tu prometida lo presumió a sus otras amigas, ¡¡¡VETE!!! ¡¡¡VETE DE MI CASA Y DE MI VIDA!!!"-grito pegándole a la puerta haciendo que Touya saliera de su habitación.

-"Es mejor que te vayas..."

-"P-pero..."-el hermano mayor de Tomoyo lo condujo hasta la puerta, dejándolo fuera.

-"Solo déjala en paz, resuelve tus asuntos y si puedes es mejor que no regreses por aquí..."-diciendo esto le cerro la puerta.

-"Esto es ridículo, ridículo..."-se subió a su auto y regreso a palacio de los Li.

-"¿Qué paso con Tomoyo Eriol?"-le recibió Meiling algo preocupada después de enterarse de lo que había pasado.

-"Dice que me voy a casar con Fanren y que la quiero como amante..."-susurro incrédulo.

-"¿¿Cómo??"-

-"Si, Meiling..."-se sentó cansado en un sofá.

-"De seguro fue algo que planeo esa y sus amigas, yo no se porque las invito Syaoran, solo trajeron problemas..."-cuando se dio la vuelta para mirar a Eriol este ya no estaba. Suspiro resignada y se sentó, después de oír algo caerse en el piso superior, escucho a Eriol bajar las escaleras con algo en las manos.-"¿a dónde vas?"-

-"A solucionar eso mi querida Meiling..."-salió de nuevo del palacio sin dejar que Meiling pronunciara palabra alguna.

-"Espero que lo logres mi querido amigo..."-se recostó perdiendo la mirada en el infinito, suspiro y se volvió a levantar, iría a hablar con Tomoyo.

-.-

-"Vamos Sakura despierta"-después del viaje, habían decidido dormir y ya mañana harían otra cosa.

-"Hmmm"-fue la única respuesta.

-"Vamos bella durmiente, ¿necesitas un beso para despertar?, esta bien como ordenes..."-se acerco y la beso con cuidado oprimiendo un poco sus labios.

Cuando ella por fin abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que tenia a su esposo sobre ella y la estaba besando.

-"Buenos días solecito..."-ella se sonrojo.

-"Buenos..."-desvió su mirada y vio que todavía estaba oscuro afuera. –"Vamos Syaoran quiero dormir un poco mas..."-el chico metió las manos bajo la sabana y la levanto.

-"Si te debo llevar cargando así lo haré Sakura..."-atravesó el umbral del cuarto y bajo las escaleras con el cuerpo aun adormilado y soñoliento de su mujer, quien estaba vestida con un delgado camisón de seda. Ella se acorruco en los brazos fuertes de su esposo, sintiéndose protegida y liberada por primera vez hace mucho tiempo.

En poco tiempo lo pies descalzos de Syaoran sintieron la suave y delicada arena de la playa acariciándolos.

-"Hemos llegado..."-estaban a la mitad del desolado lugar que aun estaba cubierto por las estrellas.

Sin bajar a Sakura se quedo parado mirando las olas suaves que arrullaban el lugar con su sonido y su brisa. –"Falta poco amor, despierta..."-la chica abrió con pesadumbres los ojos quedando maravillada por el espectáculo.

Era como si el Sol intentara abrirse paso sobre el mar, y sus suaves colores amarillos y anaranjados acariciaran a las estrellas logrando que se ocultasen hasta la noche siguiente. La había despertado al amanecer para que ella pudiera verlo, era magnifico sentir la brisa salada sobre sus rostros acompañada de las suaves caricias del Sol.

-"Esto es impresionante Syaoran..."-la chica no tuvo intención de bajarse de los brazos que la cargaban. Al contrario, se acerco mas al pecho del hombre hasta sentir el palpitar de su corazón.

-"Eso que escuchas, late por ti Sakura y esto que ves es para ti..."-un ardor nació de su pecho, un terrible dolor la abatió toda, sintió su cuerpo temblar y sus mejillas volverse rojas. Se levanto un poco indicándole que deseaba bajarse, el joven la dejo en el suelo cubierto por la arena.

Sakura camino un poco mas dejando detrás a Syaoran. Ya lo había comprendido, era una tonta, una verdadera tonta. Se acaricio los hombros con frió mientras seguía maravillada y consternada por lo que había descubierto. Unos segundos pasaron y sintió los brazos de su esposo rodearla.

-"Se ve que tienes frió..."-la aproximo mas a su cuerpo y le beso el hombro derecho con cuidado. Lo sintió de nuevo.

_-"Él tenia razón..."_-pensó mientras lo miraba, y se perdía en los colores cambiantes que tenia el cielo que dejaba ver una mañana llena de alegría. Otro escalofrió la recorrió, Syaoran se alejo un poco de ella y se desabotono la camisa de su pijama, delicadamente se la puso sobre los hombros cubriéndolos de la fría brisa de la mañana. Sakura no dijo nada, ese pensamiento la tenia consternada.

_-"Él tenia razón..."_-repitió para si cuando el sol terminaba de abrirse paso quedando como si descansara sobre las aguas del mar, logrando llevarse consigo toda la oscuridad del lugar y de los corazones de lo presentes...

**_Continuara..._**

**__**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Este es el capitulo mas largo que he escrito en TODA mi vida, pero la pregunta es : ¿qué les pareció?, mi escena de cama fue pulida y yo creo que no toco lo R, solo fue algo tierno –creo yo n.n'- este capitulo lo dedique un poco al TE que tenia medio descuidado, pero espero que les haya gustado. Esas cuatro chicas que no dejan de acarrearnos problemas, si ya se que son las hermanas de Syaoran, pero que mas da un poco de emoción al momento. Ahora va la dosis de preguntas frustrantes para el capitulo final...**

**¿Qué es lo que hará Eriol?, ¿conseguirá el perdón de Tomoyo?, ¿qué le dirá Meiling?, ¿qué es lo que quiere decir Sakura con todo eso?, ¿qué fue lo que descubrió?, ¿sabremos si lo ama en el siguiente episodio? ¿alguien le tendrá misericordia a la pobre Lían por haberlos dejado con esta intriga? ¿NOS ENTERAREMOS POR FIN DEL DICHOSO SECRETO?, ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE PASARA?... ya me maree... **

**Ahora va lo bonito, ¿qué les pareció la guerra en la cocina?, al final no desayunaron lo pobres, ¿pensaban que Syaoran sabría cocinar?, bueno pues algún defecto debía de tener, era eso o le poníamos cuatro dedos en cada pie -.-U jijijijiji.**

**No se pierdan el capitulo final y si pueden dejan un review por ahí, pero los 70 que ya tengo SON HERMOSOS!!! MUCHAS GRACIAS...**

**Como ya entro a la escuela no se cuando actualice, pero es el turno de 'When...', ahora si te lo voy a mandar Celina, lo que no se es cuando T-TU.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ya saben la rutina .... 4ever Lían –ahora excedí las 12 000 palabras, no lo vuelvo a hacer -.-U... LO JURO....**


	10. Un pacto firmado por sangre

**Destino Marcado. Capitulo X: Un pacto firmado con sangre...**

**_¿Destino Marcado?...yo ya no se que importancia tiene el destino en mi vida. Yo ya no se que es. Pero de algo estoy seguro. Ella esta en mi vida y nada ni nadie lograra cambiarlo... nadie..._**

********

Primero lo primero: ¡¡¡¡¡SIENTO MUCHO LA TARDANZA!!!! Je. Podría darles un montón de malas y estúpidas excusas, pero... ¡No tengo ninguna! -.-U... bua! Pero tengan consideración mas de 50 PAGINAS y además la falta de inspiración son demasiado para mi... Ahora si... sigan leyendo... '...

**Hello!!!!!! Sip. –Sale lían con unas orejas de burro puestas enfrente de una pizarra en un salón de clases-" Ni hao mis keridos lectores..."-suspiro-"Aquí estoy, cumpliendo con los gajes del oficio -.-U. Mi mala escritura me ha traído a escribir 1 000 000 de veces vaso, jejeje ¬¬#, sip me temo que a veces se me van la palabritas, pero LO SIENTO!!!..."-se quita las orejas de burro y sale corriendo despavorida. Se mete a un cuarto y sale vestida con un kimono tradicional de color blanco con flores de loto color rosa. ¡¡Estamos de gala!! ... Lyani a regresado como el fénix renace de sus cenizas y como regalo les trae el FINAL de esta historia que me hizo ganarme mucha fama –demasiada diría yo -.-U o.O-; pero eso me hace muy, muy feliz... Para no hacérselas de emoción y después de tanto barullo -.-U les dejo los agradecimientos y POR FIN... EL FINAL DE DESTINO MARCADO... También gracias a Meroko-Yui por su mail... ya lo conteste... muchas gracias...**

**.:KarlaWatery:. **Bien tu review era del capitulo anterior, pero no lo conteste, así que ahora va... Me encanta que te guste mi historia, aquí esta el capitulo final para gusto de muchos y desagrado de mi parte ¡NO ME GUSTA TERMINAR MIS FICS!. Espero que te guste... y me dejes un review... Bien ahora que reviso me dejaste TRES reviews así que los contestare en uno. Siento la tardanza de nuevo... pero se que te gustara mi capitulo y respecto al capitulo anterior, ¡que bueno que te haya gustado!... Creo que ahora si es todo...

**.:padilla:. **ONE-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡YA TERMINO!!!... T-T ¡BUA...! lo sé. Es muy triste, pero también estoy muy feliz porque lo logre... Ahora hablando sobre tu review... ¡Yo también kiero a un Syaoran! Aunque lo querrás matar un pokitin después de leer mi capi... Ya veras que todos los problemas con las "hermanas" de mi lobito se terminan... ¡Hace mucho que no hablamos!... ¡Y hay tanto que contarte!!!... eso me pone triste T-Tuuuu. Las siete horas ya nos están separando mas... ¡ESCRÍBEME!... Este capi contiene mucha azúcar, demasiada diría yo, un pokitin de lime, así que se que te gustara... ;) Lo se... ah... y respecto a la pagina que me "recomendaste"... podría desencadenar repercusiones en mis fics. Así que siéntete culpable... ! No es cierto... Cuidaos mucho y un besototototototototote...

**.:Ciliegia:. **Gracias por tu review, jejejeje... a lo mejor si tienes razón y a lo mejor no... conociéndome no te prometo nada... ;). Pero ahora que lo pienso lo mejor que puedes hacer es leer mi capitulo y dejarme un review, al menos para criticar mi finalito... Ojala te guste... y espero saber de ti pronto...

**.:Undine:. **Que bien que te haya gustado mi TE, también que bueno que te haya alegrado el día... ¿Syaoran cocinando? X'D... se que a todas nos encanta que los hombres sepan cocinar, pero a mi me fascina que no sepa hacerlo y que lo intente por sobre todas las cosas... Soy una escritora que busca la originalidad como la mayoría, pero... al final creo que caigo en la rutina, así que mi búsqueda de mejorar continua... Espero seguirte viendo en mis fics y en lo que me falta por aprender...

**.:Celina Sosa:. **Hola ¿cómo tas?.... Mira que me sorprendió el hecho de que te quedaran tantas dudas, debí haber pensado mas antes de dar por terminado el fic... Pero no se si hacerle epilogo o no... unos lo kieren otros no... O.O no se que hacer... Ahora hablando de Destino... a mi también me gusto lo de la guerra en la cocina, creo que eso es lo que hacen los recién casados ¿no?... ¿quién sabe?... bueno ahora sobre el limecito, que bueno que les haya gustado... también hay un pokitin en este capi... asa a verlo y espero tu opinión sincera.

**.:Cecy:. **Hola de nuevo chika linda... Bien, Tomoyo podría ser cabeza dura como tu le dices, pero si de repente le encuentras lápiz labial a tu chico hermoso en la camisa, pues yo si me enojaba... y no lo escuchaba en un buen tiempo... Pero bueno, hay que esperar para ver que pasa... Respecto a las lindas cuñaditas –hermanas de mi lobito- pues creo que ya no darán tantos problemas... espero -.-U... Y creo que este capitulo va perfecto como te lo receto el doctor, SS puro... Ojala te guste mi final, un beso y un abrazo gratis...

**.:Alejandra:. **Nunca me habías dejado un review ¿verdad? Bueno... no confíes mucho en mi memoria que es igual a la de un pez... -.-U. Que bueno que te haya gustado mi capitulo y espero que sigas lo que resta de este fic... bye...

**.:meian:. **Je. ¿Sakura lo ama? Ejem... -.-U no lo se... la única forma de comprobarlo es que leas el capitulo de principio a fin... Eso de que estaba ciega por su primer amor, creo que no... pero bueno... o.O... Y espero que ya no te encante Syaoran por que es MÍO a pesar de que muchas lo reclaman se que él es mío... jejeje... no me hagas caso... Espero recibir tu review pronto...

**.:Kanna Sagara:. **Jejeje... creo que excedí un poco las 12 mil palabras.... me fui a las 21 000, O.O cosa que espero que no se repita, aunque el epilogo de esta historia promete ser mas largo... Je ¿por qué piensan que Sakura ya lo ama?... bueno, mejor no digo nada y espero que te guste el final... cuídate mucho...

**.: GalateaDream:. **¿Al parecer no salió tan mal la noche de bodas?... buen pues ¡que bueno que les haya gustado!... no saben lo feliz que me hacen... Respecto a lo de la cocina ¡fue lindísimo! A mi s eme hizo totalmente adorable que mi lobito no sepa cocinar... !. ¡VIVA MÉXICO! ¿verdad?... Creo que no te tengo en el MSN y si ya estamos conectadas, también espero verte pronto...

**.:Athena-Asamiya Mr:. **Gracias por seguirme tan de cerca desde que te conozco… Disculpa la tardanza, que de verdad con la escuela a penas si sobrevivo y lo mas seguro es que no me vaya nada bien este periodo -.-U... Pero todo sea por el final de la historia. Ya le invertí mucho tiempo a mi final y espero que les guste... y que no los decepcione del todo... Besos

**.: Korishiteru:. **Jejeje ¡que bueno que te haya gustado! Espero que este capitulo lo haga igual... ¡esta larguito! Pero se que les gustara... SS a la orden del día... Espero que me dejes un review y que no te desilusione a nadie... Como siempre un beso y dos abrazos...

**.:lissss-sia:. **¿Curado el fic? Je... disculpa pero no entiendo O.o bua!!. Ne! No importa, creo que significa que te gusta... Respecto a las parejas... bueno este fic es SS, pero también metí el TE como co-pareja... no me imagine que te molestaría... lo siento mucho pero ya esta así... y ya termino... Déjame un review por fa!!

**.:Crystal-Swan:. **One-channnnn!!! Ja! Esto termino... bua! T-Tuuuu... sip... creo que todo queda resuelto en este capitulo... espero que satisfaga todas tus dudas y se que mi final será juzgado por tu criterio y solo espero que te guste... Habrá un epilogo, pero solo espero que no te desilusione el final tan sencillo que le di... ¿¿son difíciles de descifrar mis capítulos?? Bien, puedo ser un tanto misteriosa y loka... pero no creo que sea tan difícil (bueno Lían pero tu ya sabias el final) Buen punto!!! -.-U... Pero todo tiene un final, y este es el final que yo le iba a dar, tal vez no quedo como lo tenia pensado. ¡¡SOLO ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE!!... Solo me queda decirte gracias, GRACIAS por seguirme, por apoyarme por ayudarme y por estar aquí... MIL DISCULPAS POR EL RETRASO, y espero que mi capitulo lo valga... Espero seguirte viendo y que sigas pendiente de mis proyectos que si los sumamos ya son como 10... ¡¡NO ME ENFERME!!. ;) seguí hasta el final... besos crystal-chan...

**.:anny:. **Muaja muaja muajajajajaja... Soy medio malvada, pero nada que no cure un buen SS... se que los deje con la intriga pero todo se resolverá... espero que haya sido lo suficientemente clara y que todo termine bien... también si puedes dejarme un review lo agradeceré...

**.:Maria Fernanda:. **Gracias por pensar que es uno de los mejores universos alternos... yo no sabría que decirte... No creo que sea una mejor escritora, pero he ido madurando con mis historias, y se que algún día llegare a superar todas la trabas... Espero que este capitulo también te parezca ADORABLE... un review por ahí...

**.:tsuki-lunita:. **¡¡¡PASTEL!!! Que rico... por unos momentos creí que me asesinarías... -.-U ¡No llores!! Que este capitulo te hará reír... llorar, querer matar a la autora, y suspirar. Creo que es el final que se merece Destino Marcado... 50 HOJAS!!! Sip es exactamente lo que se merece... Respecto a lo de ser toalla ¡¡YO ME UNO!!, prometo poner una escena de este tipo en alguno de mis fics, todos juntos ¡¡¡QUIERO SER TOALLA!! Ves ya estoy ensayando... Lo de que Sakura ya se dejo de sus pen#$"&/(¡"#)? Pues creo que si... pero tienes que leerlo para averiguarlo... Espero que el secreto sea de tu agrado... y de paso dame tu opinión sincera... espero que no los desilusione en nada... Yo también T.Q.1.CH y 2 M... y te tome la palabra de las 12 000 solo que las duplique...

**.: Sakura Ika:. **Yo si estoy bien... espero que tu también. Y claro que le hecho ganas en todo lo que hago, por ejemplo ahora excedí las 20 000 palabras... jeje ¬¬' me lo tome muy en serio... Gracias por desearme suerte y espero que te guste mi final y ¿por qué no? Dejarme un review...

**.: Mei-chan:. **Hola chika linda... jejeje ¿te he sorprendido? Pues que bueno... espero que mi limecito no haya sido fuerte y que al contrario saliera tierno... Ahora que lo pienso no hubiera estado demás hacerlo esperar, pero de por si este capitulo salió ENORME, no podía meterle otras diez hojas con el desenlace del capitulo anterior, así que creo que estuvo bien como quedo... Je! Al parecer les sorprendió que mi lobito no supiera cocinar, pero me encanta que no sepa y que lo intente para atender a su Cerezo... Mira que tu intuición y la mía han llegado muy lejos... 96 REVIEWS Ni en mis sueños mas locos había tenido la ilusión de llegar TAN LEJOS... para mi es todo un orgullo y honor llegara tan lejos... mira que lo de adivina te dejaría dinero... será "_Madame Mei la psíquica que todos desean tener..." _Seria un grandioso negocio... y yo seria participe en las ganancias por la inspiración y motivación $$ (dinero...). Creo que lo del review es un tanto exagerado, hay muchas escritoras mejores que yo, y la comparación con CLAMP WOW!!! Tu si que me halagas... Ojalá que eso del review en blanco sea como dices, porque no me gustaría responderlo... No te preocupes por el tamaño del review que me encanto como todos lo que tu me dejas... Espero que mi capitulo cumpla mi cometido... y que te guste hasta el final... Un beso... y respecto a mis historias, CLARO QUE TENGO NUEVOS PROYECTOS!!!!, pero hay que darle tiempo al tiempo, y tiempo a mi... ahora como ya termine creo que sacare otras dos o tres historias... pero ya veremos...

**.:Aleirbagpotter:. **No importa que lo hayas leído después... que con que lo hayas leído me basta... Respecto a mi noche de bodas, he recibido tantos comentarios bonitos que hasta me siento orgullosa de mi misma. Lo de "mugres viejas" No les digas así a mis cuñaditas, que son bien bonitas, no les haré mucho, pero veras que todo se arregla. Al fin y al cabo es el ULTIMO CAPITULO... Ja! No te preocupes por la palabra, se que el perfil de Sakura en mi fic te desespera, pero ¡a mi también!... es algo BAKA, pero a veces la entiendo porque aun así la obligaron a casarse, pero ya veras que todo tiene una buena razón... Espero que te guste mi final y nos vemos...

**.:asuka:. **No importa que no te conozca, ¡¡siempre son bienvenidos!! A mi me encanta que gente nueva llegue y nos acompañe a todos en este camino que no tarde en llegar a su final... y todo esto se pone mejor, yo siempre he dicho que el fic no es mío, sino es de todos ustedes, y aunque se que no estuviste en el principio estarás en el final... y espero no perderte la pista... Respecto a lo del amor de Sakura es mejor que leas el capitulo y ya lo averiguaras. Y aunque la TE no es mi pareja favorita es la segunda favorita... ¡¡adoro a Eriol!! Y Tommy es muy linda... !. Espero que te guste el capitulo y no me pidas que estudie Bua!!! Reprobé trigonometría T-TUuuuu ...

**.:Mitchael:. **Me dejaste dos reviews que agradezco de manera grandísima. Respecto al primero, ¡¡si aquel quedo largo espérate a ver este!! 50 hojas... bua! Me lucí lo se... coff coff coff... –recobre la modestia- Ahora el segundo... Jejeje! El porque de la boda lo leerás en este capitulo, je! O.o pues es el ultimo... Nop me temo que embarazada no esta, aunque seria divino tener un niñito corriendo por la comarca O.O... pero no, aunque no me quedara con las ganas -.-U... ¡¡¡BUA!!!.... lo del vaso en ves de baso... bua!! Mira hay te va la excusa, aunque se que es tonta, pero es la única que tengo... -.-U bua!! Cuando escribo, en los momentos de inspiración pues me sigo y me sigo, me detengo solo para corregir las palabras que me marca y como baso no lo marca con error, pues me sigo -.-U... así que no lo veo... pues '... esa es mi excusa... ¡¡¡prometo poner mas atención en mi escritura!!!... y ¡claro que no eres grosera! Al contrario, a mi me gustan los reviews que critican porque me ayudan a ser mejor... y además soy medio despistada... así que ¡¡¡MIL GRACIAS!!!... espero no perderte de vista... y que sigas dejándome reviews tanto para halagarme como para criticarme... ¡¡beshos!!

**.: Sayo:. **¿Komo tas Sayito-chan? No te preocupes por la excusas que yo pondré la misma cantidad por no haber actualizado rápido, pero fueron muchos días y noches de trabajo para lograr el capitulo final de esta linda historia. ¡¡Espero que te guste!!... No demandes a tu proveedor de Internet que lo mas probable es que pierdas la demanda y te lo quiten de por vida -.-U... mejor evitar lo problemas... Ojalá todas tus interrogantes se disipen con mi capitulo, y sino pues O.O bua!!! Lloro!!! T-Tuuuu... ¡¡¡Que bueno que te haya gustado la escena en la playa!! A mi me fascino, pero... a decir verdad me gustan TODAS mis escenas... coff, coff, coff -.-U... ya recobre la modestia... Un gusto que me hayas acompañado por el caminito de este fic que se acorta cada momento, y espero que no abandones y que podamos seguir en contacto... ¡¡bua!! Espero tu review... ¡¡¡beshos!!!...

**¡¡¡¡¡BUA!!!!! NO TERMINABA... ERAN UN MONTON... 96 REVIEWS... NO SABEN LO FELIZ QUE ME SIENTO... LLORO DE FELICIDAD AL ESCRIBIR ESTO... MUCHISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISIMAS GRACIAS!!!!!!!!!!!! SIN USTEDES ESTO NO PODRÍA SER... RECUERDEN QUE ESTE FIC NO ES MIO... "ES TODO SUYO..." USTEDES LO HACEN, LO CREAN Y LO PERFECCIONAN... YO SOLO ESCRIBO...!!! LA RECTA FINAL YA COMENZO... AHORA ME TOCA AGRADECER LOS DE HISPAFICS...**

**.:Crystaldono:. **Me sorprendí al verte en hispafics, pero creo que fue por los errores que tenia ff net... ¬¬#... Me dio mucho gusto que mis capítulos fueran de tu agrado, me esforcé mucho por hacer este capitulo... solo espero que les guste, cualquier duda ya saben donde encontrarme... que yo te contestare con mucho gusto... GRACIAS POR SER PARTE DE ESTE SUEÑO TAN LINDO... !!!

**.:Irma:. **¿Apoco tiene ese efecto mi fic?... je! ¿te regañaron por leer toda la noche?... ¡Ala! Como tu dices... lo bueno es que a mi nunca me atrapan... ;')... Ten mas cuidado, espera a que den las cuatro, a esa hora todos duermen profundamente, escúrrete a tu cuarto, y veras que no te atrapan... jejejeje! No debería darte malos consejos... ne! No importa... Gracias por estar al final del fic... y espero que sigas pendiente del epilogo... bua!!! Nos vemos...

**TERMINE!!!!!!! GRACIAS A DIOS!! CASI DOS DÍAS DE AGRADECERLES TODOS SUS REVIEWS... PERO TERMINE... VOY A HACER LA DANZA DE LA VICTORIA... AHORA SI... ¿ESTÁN LISTOS?... AMARRENSE DE LA SILLA QUE ESTÁN A PUNTO DE LEER EL ULTIMO CAPITULO Y EL DESENLACE DE ESTE FIC...**

**ESTA DEDICADO A USTEDES... ¡¡¡ESTE FIC ES SUYO!!! RECUÉRDENLO!!!! SIN MAS QUE DECIRLES LES MANDO UN GRAN BESO Y OJALA Y LO DISFRUTEN...**

**¡¡BUA!! **

Un aeropuerto, gente iba y venia. Pero claramente se distinguían dos personas que discutían en un idioma al parecer desconocido para los otros individuos que eran rubios y castaños claros en su mayoría.

-"¿Y si lo hice que?"-le respondió altivamente la mujer.

-"Tienes que solucionarlo..."-exigió el hombre.

-"Ya pasaron tres días ¿no crees que ya lo olvido y te esta esperando?, estamos como a dieciséis horas de diferencia y yo no pienso regresar..."-le dio la espalda con intenciones de irse.

-"Jamás te pregunte algo, busca tu equipaje que salimos a las doce..."-la chica lo miro incrédula. Resoplo con ironía.

-"Me dejaras en paz si accedo, mira que venir hasta acá por mi, significa que te interesa..."-el chico sonrió.

-"Por supuesto me interesa mas de lo que crees..."-su tono altanero había regresado.

-"Como sea..."-se acomodo la cabellera detrás de la oreja.

-"Tenemos veinte minutos, vamos por un café, te espera un largo viaje..."-la chica lo miro sin entender.

-"¿No dijiste que salíamos a las doce...?"-

-"Te mentí..."-le dijo sin mas.

-"No puedo creerlo, y pensar que aun me gustas..."-volvió a resoplar la mujer usando también la ironía en su frase...

Un cuarto oscuro, que era profanado por delgados rayos de sol que se escurrían por los bordes de las cortinas.

Había pasado ya una semana y a pesar de que lo había ido a buscar para escuchar su versión le habían dicho que no estaba desde ese día.

-"¡Fui una tonta...!"-repetía una voz melodiosa a pesar de estar sometida al dolor. –"¡Pensar que me creí que fue un error, que lo habían hecho a propósito y que no te ibas a casar...!"-soltó un suspiro lleno de ironía. –"¡Cuan equivocada estaba...!"-varios sollozos acompañados seguramente de llanto inundaron rápidamente la habitación. –"¡Y a pesar de eso, todavía quiero ver tu rostro...!"-al parecer la cama fue victima de un golpe seguido de mas llanto. –"¡Todavía te quiero... todavía...!"-su voz se apago y se escucharon golpes en la puerta.

Se levanto con desgano tallándose los ojos rojos a causa de tanto llanto, abrió un poco las cortinas de su habitación y se acomodo el vestido azul que traía. De seguro era Touya para molestarla.

-"¿Qué quieres ahora Touya...?"-dijo al momento de abrir la puerta. Pero se sorprendió ya que lo único que había era una rosa azul en el piso. –"¡¡deja de jugar Touya, mira que yo sola puedo contigo, no necesito de Sakura!!"-hablo de manera sonora sin recibir respuesta.

Se inclino a tomar la rosa y la acerco a su nariz percibiendo un suave pero embriagador aroma... Volvió a entrar a su habitación ahora acompañada de la bella flor, se acerco a un vaso con agua y la puso casi olvidándola. Acabó de abrir sus cortinas y dejo que el aire de la comarca inundara su habitación. Volteo a ver la rosa justo cuando volvía a escuchar golpes en la puerta. Se apresuro...

-"¡Ya te lo dije Touya...!"-ahora había no solo una rosa, sino todo el pasillo estaba lleno de ellas. Acomodadas de tal forma que se podía leer "Te amo" resaltando un conjunto de rosas rojas en forma de un corazón. Pero aun así no había nadie...

Dio dos pasos fuera de su habitación y ahogo un suspiro al sentir el aroma internarse en sus sentidos. Camino despacio sin siquiera pisar un solo pétalo hasta toparse la escalera donde había mas flores que reposaban marcando un camino...

De igual manera que antes bajo las escaleras hasta el recibidor. Miro hacia todos lados extrañada de no ver, ni a su padre, ni a su hermano.

-"Síguelas hija..."-desvió un poco su mirada hasta toparse con el espíritu de su madre que la veía con ilusión.

-"¡Mama!"-hacia mucho que no la veían y eso era realmente extraño.

-"Vamos hija, síguelas y solo escucha tu corazón..."-pronto la figura de la bella señora Nadeshiko Kinomoto desapareció dejando a su hija impresionada, pero sobre todo nerviosa...

Justo en la puerta que daba al jardín era donde las rosas azules dejaban de marcar un camino. Con una mano temblorosa corrió la puerta y salió de la casa. Sus pies desnudos acariciaron el pasto, ya que de la impresión ni zapatos se había puesto. Su cabello fue cortejado por una ventisca que la hizo sentir ese aroma a rosas de nuevo. Guiada por su olfato entro a la parte mas recóndita del jardín. Justo donde estaba el lago...

Su vista se quedo maravillada por las rosas del mismo color celeste que hacían como si bailaran siguiendo el compás de la corriente. Tal vez sino fuera una mujer tan sensible no se hubiera acercado a tocar una, pero lo era, así que no dudo en sacarla del agua y olerla... era magnifica la combinación de agua pura con el olor de una flor...

-"¿Son hermosas no?"-su corazón y su cuerpo dieron un brinco... ¿era su voz? ¿era él...?-"No hables por favor, solo escúchame..."-no se dio la vuelta. No tenia valor, apretó un poco la flor que escurría agua y asintió levemente con la cabeza. –"¿Te importaría mirarme...?"-dudo unos momentos, pero se giro lentamente hasta mirarlo a los ojos. –"Yo..."-la chica cerro la distancia entre ambos cuerpos con un abrazo.

-"¡No importa! ¡No importa lo que haya pasado, no importa lo que hayas hecho... solo... solo...!"-hablo efusivamente dejando impactado al chico que ni siquiera correspondió el abrazo y mantenía los ojos mas abiertos de lo normal. –"¡Solo dime que no te iras de nuevo...!"-el chico rodeo con suma delicadeza el delgado talle de la joven, entrecerrando la mirada. –"¡Te extrañe tanto... pensé... pensé que no volverías... que ya no te importaba... que...!"-

-"Shhh"-le susurro al oído. –"Deja que te explique, ella y yo no somos nada..."-la chica movió la cabeza y lo soltó.

-"¿Por qué tardaste tanto?..."-bajo la mirada con tristeza topándose con la rosa que ahora descansaba en el pasto.

-"Lo siento, debes odiarme por haberte dejado así pero..."-susurro cerca de la joven.

-"¿Cómo podría yo despreciarte...?"-lo miro con brillo en los ojos y con voz temblorosa.

-"Ella esta aquí, fui por ella para que te lo dijera..."-la chica abrió los ojos a causa de la impresión.

-"¿No se fue a Inglaterra?"-musito.

-"Si, por eso tarde tanto..."-los ojos de la chica pronto se llenaron de lagrimas que rodaron rápidamente por sus mejillas. –"Lo hice para que me creyeras, para que confiaras en mi..."-acaricio con la palma de la mano las mejillas de la chica que tenia la mirada baja. –"No te abandonaría, jamás te he mentido Tomoyo, pero... perdóname..."-la chica sollozo mas fuerte y se puso las manos cubriéndose la cara. ¡Era una tonta de verdad!... él había ido hasta Inglaterra a buscar a la tipa esa y ella se la paso maldiciéndolo y deseándole lo peor...-"¿Serias capaz de perdonarme...?"-repitió con la voz mas sincera que ella pudo escuchar en toda su vida.

-"Yo no podría aunque quisiera... no puedo perdonarte..."-susurro ella mientras se quitaba los rastros de las lagrimas y se acercaba al chico.

-"¿Por qué?"-fue lo único que salió de sus labios. La miro con tristeza y temor por su respuesta, pero si ella no lo quería perdonar deseaba escuchar una respuesta.

-"Porque amar es nunca pedir perdón y nunca perdonar..."-le susurro.

-"Yo también te amo preciosa..."-la joven sonrió de manera sincera fundiéndose en otro abrazo. Las bellas palabras de amor no se hicieron esperar y muy pronto sus labios terminaban y sellaban esos sentimientos tan puros... –"Te amo..."-le repitió el chico aun sobre los labios de su amada.

-"No mas que yo..."-le dijo sonriente mientras se refugiaba en sus fuertes brazos dejando que su corazón se regocijara por la calidez. Un beso, otro y tal vez mas le siguieron a esa tarde llena de rosas azules... y bellas palabras de amor...

-"Lo siento, no fue mi intención lastimar a nadie, pero..."

-"No te preocupes ya todo quedo claro, a demás yo también me hubiera puesto celosa..."-dijo entre risas.

-"Gracias Tomoyo..."-la joven castaña se acerco y le dio un abrazo. –"Eriol es un gran hombre y tu eres una gran chica..."

-"Tu también lo eres Fanren, y mas por haber venido a arreglar las cosas..."-

-"¿No quieres tomar un café...?"-le dijo mientras la tomaba de las manos y sonreía divertida. –"Sabes que hacen muy linda pareja, ¡¡se ven divinos!!"-Tomoyo por primera sintió lo que era ser casi asechada, Fanren se movía de aquí a allá mientras sus ojos tenían estrellitas. –"¡¡YO QUIERO SER MADRINA EN SU BODA!!"-grito logrando sonrojar a la joven amatista quien sonrió para sus adentros. No era mala idea eso de casarse... ¿quién sabe...?... tal vez... –"Ven Tommy acompáñame..."-la susodicha sintió a su brazo ser jalado mientras le escurría una gota por la nuca... Una tarde inolvidable sin duda...

-.-.-

Momentos que pasaron rápidamente para él y de alguna u otra forma también para ella. Era hermosa la forma en que había vivido los últimos meses...

-"¿Lista?"-las maletas rodeaban la habitación de la pareja.

-"Si, un segundo..."-cerro el ultimo maletín y lo dejo a lado de las demás.

-"Eres muy impuntual..."-le dio un beso en la frente y le tendió el brazo.

-"¿Te molesta?"-los botones ayudaban a subir el equipaje al avión.

-"Al contrario... hace que me gustes más..."-abrazo por la cintura a la oji-verde depositando un suave beso en los rosáceos labios.

-"¡Vámonos...!"-estaba ansiosa por llegar a su casa. Después de dos meses de no ver a su familia era terrible.

-"Y también eres muy desesperada..."-sonrió el castaño mientras abordaban el avión privado del Magnate viñero. Eran una linda pareja, siempre lo habían pensado...

-"¡Ya vámonos Li...!"-le ordeno a su marido. Su anillo brillo al momento que subía la escalerilla del artefacto.

-"Como usted ordene señora Li..."-sonrió y abordo. Era delicioso decir 'Señora Li'. Le dio un beso en los labios jugando con ellos. Sakura cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar. Eso era lo que había hecho desde que lo conoce; dejarse llevar por el momento, por la circunstancia y por el esposo tan vehemente que tenia. ¿Qué si se lo había dicho?... No... eso no... Además él jamás se lo había preguntado... solo... no sabia la razón, pero no podía hacerlo. No podía... Amanecer en los brazos de un hombre cuidadoso, pero sobre todo amoroso, la tenían trastornada... pero él se encargaba de complacerla. Sintió sus labios cálidos, su suave tacto y la forma en que acariciaba su cabello... suspiro.-"Eres hermosa Sakura..."-le dijo aun sobre sus labios. Habían vivido dos meses... Dos meses llenos de vida, llenos de noches románticas, cenas a la luz de la luna, bailes arrullados por la suave brisa de la playa. Chistes malos por parte de Syaoran y bellas historias susurradas a sus oídos por las noches.

-"Siéntate Syaoran..."-parecía un colegial enamorado, pero no le importaba. Era suya. La podía tener abrazada durante las noches, besarla sin pausas, hacerla vibrar con sus caricias. Pero sobre todo se sentía completo, total y enteramente satisfecho. Aunque todavía le hacia falta algo... pero sabría esperar...

-"Pareces mi mama..."-le dijo cuando se sentaba a lado de la chica y la abrazaba por lo hombros.

-"Ni lo digas, yo respete mucho a tu madre..."-le dijo preocupada.

-"Me encantan tus sonrojos..."-y la volvió a besar haciéndole recordar de nuevo esa noche en la playa. La noche en que había estado en sus brazos viendo como el sol emergía de las claras aguas, eliminando por completo la noche. Ese era el momento que mas intenso que había vivido. Era el momento en que lo había descubierto todo...

La besaba con tanto ahínco. La hacia sentir explotar por dentro.... tenia el efecto de un huracán sobre una choza de madera. Era devastador, derrumbaba por completo sus defensas y la hacia bailar a su ritmo. Moverse como un títere por su titiritero.

-"Venga Syaoran, siéntate..."-la razón de su preocupación fue la caída que el joven había tenido antes. Había insistido en enseñarle a cabalgar sin la necesidad de las riendas y había caído del bello corcel, teniendo durante una semana el brazo enyesado. Había hecho que las entrañas de Sakura se revolvieran y la preocupación la consumiera por dentro.

-"Estoy bien..."-le dijo el castaño al notar la misma mirada de preocupación. Le encantaba que se preocupara por él. Era muy reconfortante.

-"Si..."-se limito. Durante mas de dos meses ha vivido luchando con su interior. Intentando disipar esos demonios que repiten sin cesar 'Te ha utilizado', 'solo te compro', 'eras parte de su ambición y ya lo consiguió, él nunca te ha amado...'

-"Te amo preciosa..."-¿cómo era posible que su mente le dijera eso?, si él repetía una y otra y otra vez mas lo mucho que la amaba. Le demostraba como la deseaba durante las noches, la hacia sentirse única, especial, diferente, la hacia sentirse amada... ¿amada?... así se sentía... eso era delicioso, tal sublime que asustaba. Le daban miedo sus sentimientos, esa era la palabra correcta... Miedo.-"¿Lista?"-asintió y se acomodo en el asiento reclinándolo para su mejor postura. Solo eran unas horas y vería a su familia, a sus amigos y a su hermana ¡Cuanto extrañaba a la pequeña Tomoyo!.-"Gracias..."-susurro el magnate cuando cerraba los ojos y entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella.

-"¿Gracias...?"-lo miro sin entender. El chico abrió los ojos. Ese par de ámbares que la hacían perder la respiración. Podría vender su alma al diablo porque nunca dejara de mirarla así.

-"Gracias por ser mi esposa, por aceptar ser mi mujer y de ahora en adelante mi compañera..."-ella le sonrió de manera sincera y sencilla. Una sonrisa perfecta que dejo de serlo al verse acechada por un par de labios que jugaban con los suyos. Beso lentamente, dejo su boca para pasar a las mejillas, la frente y las orejas. Un suspiro sonó como suaves notas para Syaoran quien de inmediato siguió su sendero hasta el cuello donde beso a su gusto, saboreando el perfume que su esposa utilizaba todas las mañanas, al igual que la dedicada crema con olor a rosas que suavizaba su piel. –"Eres el ser mas hermoso que he visto, hasta un ciego se desvelaría con tu sola presencia... ¡Oh santos cielos! ¡¡cuánto te amo!!"-le dijo con voz acariciadora, pero firme. Asalto sus labios de nuevo, perdiéndose en el infinito sabor dulce y húmedo de esa cavidad. Estuvo mucho tiempo, jugo y beso a placer. Sin darse cuenta ambos, que la sortija de Sakura, a cada beso y a cada caricia desprendía un brillo. Una extraña luz... El viaje se convirtió en minutos en vez de horas. Las caricias envolvían a la pareja haciendo que la castaña oji-verde perdiera de nuevo esa batalla consigo misma. Ganando las caricias y besos tan vehementes de su ahora esposo y con la persona que viviría cinco años. Cinco años de ese delicioso veneno, no sabia si después que el plazo se terminara podría dejar a ese hombre que era único, especial y que la hacia sentirse utilizada, pero feliz... que eso era peor... mucho peor...

Durmió alrededor de una hora, sintiéndose protegida y liberada de esas cadenas que llevaba consigo a cualquier lado; al parecer se habían perdido en algún lugar porque sus hombros estaban ligeros. Se movió un poco aun dormida cuando se percato de que ya no se movían.

-"¿Syaoran?"-pregunto cuando abría levemente los ojos y veía la mirada entrecerrada de su marido.

-"¿Dime?"-le quito uno de los mechones con delicadeza al mismo tiempo que besaba su frente.

-"¿Ya llegamos?"-no se movió de su posición recargada en el pecho de su marido. Y él no movió su brazo, que a juzgar por el tiempo que lleva ahí debería estar entumido.

-"Hace como media hora ¿por qué?"-la chica se levanto precipitada mirándolo incrédula.

-"¿Media hora?, ¿y porque no me despertaste...?"-le reclamo mientras se acomodaba la blusa y el cabello.

-"¿Y yo porque te iba a despertar?, me la pase haciéndolo toda la luna de miel, era justo que durmieras un poco..."-bostezo-"¿por qué te despertaste?, ya me empezaba a dormir..."-le reclamo y ella no supo que hacer. –"¿Ya quieres bajar?... hable con Fujitaka y le avise que ya habíamos llegado, pero me dijo que saldría y que nos esperaba para la cena..."

-"¿La cena?"-miro a través de la ventana. Si no calculaba mal eran alrededor de las cinco o seis.

-"Si amor, la cena, tenemos unas dos horas, puedes dormir si lo deseas..."-Sakura se imagino frente a un espejo. Sin duda estaba toda desaliñada. Tenia el cabello revuelto, la blusa desabotonada y de seguro el maquillaje corrido. –"Estas perfecta..."-¡eso era hórrido!, era como si él pudiera leerle la mente, ¿tanto la conocía?. –"El equipaje ya esta en el palacete. De aquí es como media hora en auto, vámonos amor, lo mejor es llegar temprano a la casa de tu padre..."-se levanto llamando al piloto para que bajara la escalera. Sakura se arreglo como pudo y bajo de la mano de Syaoran quien solo le sonreía a todos los encargados de la industria viñera.

-"¿Por qué no me dijiste que íbamos a aterrizar en la compañía...? ¿eh Syaoran...?"-las miradas de algunos de sus empleados se deslizaban con alegría por el cuerpo de la castaña.

-"Lo siento, pero no se podía aterrizar cerca del palacete, y la única pista disponible era esta..."-la ciño a su cuerpo rodeándola con su brazo mientras saludaba.

-"Buenas tardes señora..."-le saludo un joven de su edad

-"Bu-buenas tardes..."-le respondió Sakura al ver como era de respetado su marido.

-"¿Cómo estuvo el viaje señor?"-le abrió la puerta un hombre uniformado.

-"Muy bien, gracias..."-Sakura le agradeció con la cabeza y siguió caminando. Ya no había empleados por ahí, así que la oji-verde pudo respirar.

-"¿Por qué me veían así?"-se acomodo de nuevo la blusa.

-"Porque eres la mujer mas hermosa de este planeta, la única mujer digna de ser la señora Li..."-esperó que su esposa terminara de arreglarse el cabello y siguió caminado por el edificio.

-"¿Cómo esta el bebe?"-saludo Syaoran a una secretaria al menos con ocho meses de embarazo.

-"Muy bien señor Li, nacerá el mes que entra. Buenas noches señora..."-siguió su camino despidiéndose de la pareja.

-"Es mi secretaria, aunque creo que necesito una nueva..."-

-"¿Eh? ¿nueva?"

-"Si, debe tener al menos tres meses de descanso para volver a trabajar..."

-"Será temporal ¿verdad?"-

-"No, ¿puedo tener dos o no?, no me gusta despedir a la gente..."-Sakura supo el porque de tanto aprecio a su marido. Era una persona de gran corazón.-"¿Vienes amor?"-reacciono y siguió caminando. Atravesaron unas cuantas salas. Subieron a un elevador y llegaron a la recepción.

-"Buenas tardes tengan todos..."-hablo cuando entraron en la sala llamando la atención de todos sus empleados. Estaba muy cambiado, sonreía todo el tiempo y estaba de buen humor siempre.

-"Buenas tardes señor Li..."-dijeron al unísono. Un hombre de mediana edad se le acerco y le ofreció las llaves de su auto.

-"Gracias..."-Sakura, cohibida por tanta amabilidad no se separo de su marido.

-"Te tienes que acostumbrar dulzura, todos te admiran y te respetan, eres mi esposa y vendrás a algunas reuniones, creo que no te había dicho pero, la mitad de las acciones de la compañía son tuyas, y como accionista mayoritaria debes venir de vez en cuando..."-

-"Pero... si yo no sé de administración... yo..."

-"Shhh..."-le beso las manos.-"Son tuyas por ser mi esposa..."-le quito la alarma al auto.-"Sube cariño, ya se nos hizo tarde..."-abordo como autómata, seguía impresionada ¿tenia la mitad de las acciones? Eso si que era nuevo. Llegaron en menos de lo previsto. Las estrellas empezaban a surcar el morado cielo dándoles un paisaje precioso. Bajaron del auto y de inmediato él la tomo en sus brazos.

-"Bienvenida a tu casa..."-bien, eso no era una casa, era el palacio mas grande de toda la comarca.-"Es costumbre atravesar el umbral en brazos del marido. Ven cariño..."-Sakura rehuyo. Negó con la cabeza y se alejo.

-"No Syaoran, es mejor darnos prisa..."-se puso detrás del auto como protección.

-"No huyas cariño, ven acá..."-corrió intentando agarrarla, pero ella era rápida. –"Sakura por favor se nos va a hacer mas tarde..."-de repente la joven desapareció y un gritillo en medio de esa tenue luz se escucho.-"¿Sakura?"-no hubo respuesta,-"¿Sakura?"-repitió de la misma manera sin obtener respuesta. Una ola de preocupación lo embargo, un vació se formo en su pecho y corrió al lugar donde estaba su esposa encontrándola en el piso. –"¡SAKURA!"-grito mientras se acercaba a verla. La joven tenia lagrimillas en sus ojos mientras se agarraba el tobillo con dolor. –"¿Estas bien amor? ¿qué paso? ¿por qué no me respondes?"-

-"Me caí..."-y soltó una risa que hizo que su joven esposo se tirara al piso y la abrazara con desesperación.

-"Me asustaste mucho amor..."-le dijo cuando acariciaba sus cabellos y aspiraba el aroma. Era como si él sintiera su dolor, un extraño vacío... desde hace mucho no sentía ese vacío en el estomago que lo hacia perder el control. Sakura se seguía riendo un tanto nerviosa. Por intentar correr se tropezó torpemente con una piedrilla torciéndose un poco el tobillo. No es que no le quisiera contestar, pero no lo escucho...

-"Lo siento..."-le dijo de manera sincera, Syaoran soltó un sollozo leve.

-"Creí perderte..."-le musito en voz delgada casi imperceptible haciendo que Sakura se sintiera mal.

-"Di-discúlpame Syao..."-la beso poniendo ambas manos en las mejillas de la chica atrayéndola mas al varonil cuerpo.

-"Jamás me habían asustado tanto..."-le dijo después de besarla. La levanto y camino con el delgado cuerpo de su mujer en manos. –"Tanto te amo, que si llego a perderte yo me muero de tristeza..."-

-"No digas eso..."-susurro Sakura rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de su marido. Atravesaron el portón. –"Puedo caminar, solo me lastime un poco..."-el chico la abrazo mas a si y siguió caminando.

-"Te dejo unos segundos y te lastimas, prefiero llevarte en brazos hasta la habitación, al menos no te lastimaras mucho..."-le dio un beso en la nariz mientras subían las escaleras.

-"Parece que piensas encerrarme..."-le susurro.

-"Aunque quisiera hacerlo, no podría... pero no es mala idea, te voy a encerrar con llave en la habitación. Solo podrán entrar las mucamas y yo..."-le dijo con una voz bastante sugestiva.

-"¿Seguro que podrás...?"-le dijo sin mirarlo.

-"Me estas retando Amor..."-le susurro cerca del lóbulo del oído. Acariciándolo.

-"No, yo nunca..."-quito la mano que estaba sosteniendo la espalda de la chica. Haciendo una completa maniobra, giro la perilla de la habitación y abrió la puerta. –"Bienvenida a tu cárcel mi vida..."-no hizo señas de querer soltarla. Se acerco al apagador e ilumino la bellísima habitación.

Un piso de roble cubierto por una alfombra de bordados orientales les marcaba el camino hacia el lecho. Una enorme cama, desde esa distancia se veía terroríficamente acogedora. Tenia un edredón de color azul combinado con el beige de las almohadas y los cojines de una linda forma redonda que reposaban sobre estas.

-"Es bellísima..."-era una habitación de gusto impecable, había algunos cuadros que adornaban las paredes con clase y distinción. Desde donde estaba, podía distinguir tres puertas con tallados hechos en la madera. Había una lámpara de cada lado de la cama. No seria conveniente dormir solo en ese lugar, Podía haber, mínimo, un metro y medio de distancia entre cada lado del lecho. Al menos no era fácil caerse de la cama. Sakura sonrió ante ese pensamiento.

Syaoran siguió caminando con su esposa en brazos y la deposito con cuidado sobre la cama haciendo crujir la madera.

-"Hace meses que nadie usa esta cama..."-le dijo como explicación al sonido tan chistoso que hizo.

-"Tienes razón..."-se apoyo con ambas manos sobre el colchón sintiendo lo suave que era. Estaba tan cansada que no tardaría nada en dormirse...

-"Siento mucho que no puedas descansar amor, pero nos esperan para cenar, y si no te das prisa llegaremos tarde... vamos perezosa quítate los zapatos para ver que te paso en ese tobillo..."-se hinco sobre la alfombra. Tocando con suma delicadeza deslizo el zapato de su joven esposa.

-"Estoy bien..."-le dijo moviendo un poco el pie para que la soltara. –"Solo fue una torcedura, con una venda bastara..."-Syaoran se levanto, saco algo de un cajón y volvió a regresar.

-"Con esto bastara..."-abrió un tarro y se unto una extraña crema en las manos.

-"Esta fría..."-expreso al sentir la caricia sobre su pie. Recorrió con sus dedos cada centímetro del pie de su esposa. El olor que expedía la crema era raro, como limón, pero relajante.

-"Creo que ya esta mejor..."-se acerco a los labios de su esposa y los volvió a besar. Era tanta la intensidad que Sakura se recostó en la cama sintiendo por completo lo mullido del colchón. Puso sus manos en los hombros del castaño para tener un lugar de donde sostenerse. Una vez mas, Syaoran había ganado la batalla. ¿Era acaso que Sakura no era tan fuerte como para resistirse a los besos de su marido?. Había que tener fuerza de voluntad para no dejarse llevar por el delicioso sabor de ese par de labios. Sus caricias era tan arrolladoras que el tiempo se detenía ante ellos y le daba todo su gloria a las manos del joven castaño.

No solo sus caricias y besos era irresistibles, sino sus palabras. Sonaban tan sinceras, pero a la vez estaban llenas de pasión y deseo. ¿Cómo podía ser tan perfecto?. Era algo que ella nunca comprendería por completo. Sabia que él no podía cocinar del todo bien, tampoco era bueno con los chistes ni con las historias.... pero, era capaz de hacer que ella deseara mas y mas de su cuerpo. Pero sobre todo hacia que deseara conocerlo, descubrir absolutamente todos los secretos que escondía el nombre Syaoran Li... ese era su objetivo.

El chico devoro los labios unos minutos mas, hasta que reacciono.

-"Es mejor que te des un baño, así nunca saldremos a tiempo, eres toda una tentación dulzura..."-Sakura tenia las mejillas iluminadas de rojo. No podía evitar que la sangre se dirigiera a su rostro y la quemara por dentro. –"¿Un beso mas...?"-le rogó, ella no dijo nada, solo lo miro perdiéndose de nuevo en la magnanimidad de los ojos de su esposo. También eso le sorprendía sobremanera. Lo hermoso que podían ser un par de ojos, con ese color ámbar. –"¿Si...?"-Sakura no supo si cerro los ojos por reflejo o porque de verdad deseaba un beso mas. Pero esa acción fue una respuesta afirmativa para el joven castaño que no dudo ni dos segundos en volver a besar a su esposa. Sus fuertes manos acariciaban el plano vientre de la joven haciendo erizarse a cada uno de los vellos del cuerpo de la chica. Dio pequeños besos en toda la cara y el cuello de la joven. Sakura no podía creer lo rápido que ese joven conseguía que su cuerpo reaccionara a sus caricias...Flexiono una pierna con propósito de levantarse, pero al parecer el castaño no quería solo un beso.

-"Syaoran..."-lo llamo en un susurro mientras su joven esposo besaba su cuello.

-"¿Umm?"-recibió como respuesta. Sus rápidas manos empezaron a desfajar la blusa de la chica.

-"Me voy a dar un baño ahora, ¿o no vamos a cenar?"-se detuvo unos segundos, pero después empezó a dar besitos en el vientre de la chica, logrando que ella se retorciera.

-"Creo... que... no... iremos..."-susurro entre cada beso logrando desfajar la camisa por completo.

-"Papa se va a molestar..."-le dijo entre risas, esa caricia la hacia reír como loca.

-"Ya nos disculparemos después, no puedo resistirme dulzura, eres la tentación andante..."-regreso a sus labios y los devoro mientras se quitaba la camisa. Dejo de manera inmediata su torso al descubierto. Era un figura celestial. Sakura nunca participaba abiertamente, ni respondía, ni era ella quien buscaba a su marido, pero siempre lo disfrutaba. Aunque nunca quisiera admitirlo era un amante perfecto...

Un sonido...

-"El teléfono..."-musito risueña Sakura.

-"Déjalo que suene..."-era en esos momentos en los que no le gustaba darles vacaciones a sus empleados domésticos.

-"Ya es muy tarde, debe ser importante..."-

-"No lo creo..."-volvió a besar el cuello de su esposa haciendo que olvidara el molesto sonido. Bajo un poco su rostro hasta quedar a la altura de los botones de la camisa desabotonándolos con los dientes mientras sus manos recorrían los hombros bajando la blusa.

-"¡¡¡SE QUE ESTAS AHÍ SYAORAN!!!!"-era la voz de Meiling en la contestadora la que hizo que el pequeño lobo se cayera de la cama...

-"¡¡Maldición...!!"-pensar que extrañó a su prima por unos momentos. Sakura no paraba de reír.

-"¡¡ES MEJOR QUE VENGAN A CENAR PORQUE YA LOS ESTAMOS ESPERANDO...!!"-el sonido del fin del mensaje se escucho mientras Syaoran se levantaba del piso masajeándose el trasero. De verdad había caído duro.

Se volvió a subir a la cama e intento asaltar los labios de su esposa de nuevo. A unos cuantos segundos se volvió a escuchar la voz de la contestadora.

-"¡¡ES MEJOR QUE SE DEN PRISA...!!"-Sakura volvió a reír y se levanto de la cama.

-"Me voy a bañar..."-le dijo entre risas mientras cerraba la puerta del baño.

-"Ah... Meiling, tu si que sabes arruinar los momentos..."-al parecer una idea surgió en su mente ya que sonrió de manera provocativa. –"¡Amor, abre la puerta...!"-Sakura rió y negó con la cabeza.

-"¡Me voy a bañar...!"-

-"Te ayudare con la espalda..."-

-"¡Toma un baño de agua fría, no te abriré...!"-se escucho correr el agua. Syaoran se acerco peligrosamente a la puerta, pero tenia el seguro puesto.

-"¡Pequeña diablita...!"-se acerco a un armario y saco una bata.-"¡Ya me voy a bañar...!"-susurro vencido y con el deseo reprimido... –"Ya me voy a bañar..."-repitió mientras se dirigía a la habitación de a lado. Que raro, no había visto a Eriol en la casa... no le dio mucha importancia, y se metió en el baño mojando su cuerpo con agua helada. –"Ah... que frió..."-se sacudió un poco y sonrió. Esa mujer lo tenia locamente enamorado. O con palabras mas exactas... perdida loca e histéricamente enamorado...

-.-

-"Ya vamos para allá Papa..."

-"No te preocupes cariño, todavía no estaba lista la cena, le insistí a Meiling para que no los llamara, espero que no haya interrumpido algo..."-susurro el señor Fujitaka.

-"No, claro que no, me iba a bañar cuando escuche la grabación..."-sonrió para si mientras se terminaba de peinar.

-"Dense prisa hija, y dile a Syaoran que conduzca con cuidado..."

-"Esta bien Papa, te quiero..."

-"Yo te quiero mas hija..."

-"Yo mas..."

-"No, yo mas..."-insistió Fujitaka.

-"Esta vez te dejo ganar, pero solo esta vez..."-

-"Dense prisa..."

-"Nos vemos en unos minutos..."

-"Claro pequeña..."-Sakura colgó el auricular cuando Syaoran entraba en la habitación poniéndose la camisa. A pesar de los dos meses que habían vivido juntos todavía no se acostumbraba a verlo de esa manera.

-"Eres un desastre Syaoran..."-se levanto dejando caer su vestido de seda fina. Un color verde jade que se ceñía a su cuerpo, se acomodo los tirantes delgados y recogió la estola del banquillo...

-"¡¡Mi cielo, estas hermosa!!"-Sakura sonrió y se acerco acomodándole el cuello.

-"¿Llevaras corbata...?"-le dijo con rubor en las mejillas

-"No..."-susurro sin perder de vista a su esposa, quien se alejo rumbo al tocador y se puso un par de aretes en forma de gota con una esmeralda en cada uno. Regalo de Syaoran...

-"Date prisa..."-se acerco al armario de Syaoran y busco el saco que iba con los pantalones de color marrón.

-"Ya termine..."-dijo embobado mientras la oji-verde se ataba las zapatillas alrededor de sus delgadas piernas...

-"¿Ya terminaste?"-pregunto divertida al ver que ni siquiera tenia abotonada la camisa...

-"Si..."-tampoco traía zapatos. Sakura camino de nuevo al armario y saco un par...

-"Deja de jugar y de mirarme así..."-le dejo los zapatos y el saco sobre la cama mientras salía de la habitación. –"Ya le llame a Papa... ¿me estas escuchando Syaoran...?"-el chico se acerco y la abrazo por la cintura.

-"Sigo sin creer que un angel sea mi esposa..."-le hablo con ternura infinita...-" ...por favor dime que no sueño, dime que esto no es un sueño del que despertare y tu no estarás en la misma cama, dime que vivirás conmigo por siempre, dime que no sentiré soledad, dime que si no te veo es porque estas en la cocina haciéndonos el desayuno, Sakura dime que... dime que no lo es... dímelo..."-le rogó al oído. Sakura tenia los ojos como platos. No supo que hacer, no podía moverse, ese cuerpo que le llevaba casi una cabeza de estatura la tenia pegada a su cuerpo. Ella podía aspirar el varonil aroma de la colonia, junto con el olor a jabón y a ropa limpia. Eso la mareaba.

-"N-no, n-no lo es..."-le dijo como pudo cerrando los ojos. Las lagrimas querían saltar de sus ojos. ¿Como podía ser tan débil, tan tonta, tan miserable? Estaba en los brazos de un hombre al cual no amaba ¿o si?... Disfrutaba las noches a lado de él, pero eso era aprovecharse, ¿eso era en lo que se había convertido?, de una fotógrafa reconocida a una mujer aprovechada, ¿eso era vida?, ¿o era supervivencia?... ¿pero...? ¿entonces que sentía cuando la besaba? ¿cuándo la hacia suya?... ¿qué era eso? ¿por qué se ponía feliz con sus palabras? ¿por qué despertaba todos los días para ver lo que él había inventado para el desayuno?. Todo eso era absurdo, ilógico.

-"Te amo pequeña, mas que a mi vida, que a mi ser, mas que a nada en este mundo... jamás había sentido nada igual... no entiendo la razón de tanto amor, pero se que, mas bien, estoy seguro de que jamás, jamás sentiré algo tan fuerte, tan profundo y tan bello por alguien... ¡¡Por dios, te amo tanto que no puedo pensar, no puedo comer sino estoy contigo, no puedo dormir sino es a tu lado, ¿qué me hiciste Sakura? ¿qué me diste para que no pueda vivir sin ti? Eres embriagadoramente bella que no se como pude resistir tanto tiempo sin besarte... sin acariciarte...!!!"-Sakura aguantaba las lágrimas apretando los ojos. ¿por qué era tan tierno? ¿por qué tan halagador? ¿por qué era ella tan tonta?...

-"N-No, n-n-no lo se-e..."-estaba temblando. Al sentirlo Syaoran la abrazo mas hacia si...

-"Estas temblando pequeña..."-levanto la cabeza de su hombro. Olfateo su cabello, su perfume... era... ya no sabia como describirla. –"Llegaremos muy, muy tarde..."-le dijo risueño y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-"T-tienes razón..."-intento que sus palabras no sonaran tan inseguras como de verdad eran. Se separo de él, con cuidado, muy lentamente y se dio la vuelta sin mirarlo. –"Date prisa ¿quieres?"-y siguió caminando.

-"Por supuesto hermosa, dame cinco minutos..."-

-"Te doy tres..."-le respondió mientras se dirigía a las escaleras ocultando dos lagrimas que se escurrieron por el borde de sus ojos.

-"Cuatro..."-le grito. Sakura sonrió tristemente mientras se acercaba a uno de los espejos que había en el pasillo.

-"¿No te das vergüenza Sakura?"-pensó en voz alta mientras se pasaba un dedo debajo del ojo llevándose el maquillaje que se había corrido. Respiro dos veces de manera profunda y se acomodo el vestido.

-"Creo que hará frió cariño..."-se apresuro al escuchar a Syaoran bajar las escaleras.

-"Lo dudo, se veían a la perfección las estrellas..."-le susurro mas tranquila.

-"Lleva un abrigo... no quiero que te enfermes..."-

-"No me enfermare, y si hace frió, ¿recuerdas que vamos a mi casa?... tendré algún abrigo por ahí..."-le dijo algo irónicamente.

-"Es verdad... vámonos..."-le extendió el brazo a su esposa y la condujo a la puerta principal. –"Después de usted linda señora..."-Sakura paso a través del umbral y camino hacia el coche. Enseguida sintió sus pies flotar. La estaba cargando de nuevo.-"No quiero ni imaginarte lo que te harás con esas zapatillas si casi te matas con zapatos bajos..."-le dijo como respuesta mientras caminaban.

-"Solo me caí, ¿qué ni siquiera puedo caerme...?"

-"No, no puedo permitir que te hagas daño mientras estés a mi lado... es como si yo sintiera tu dolor..."-Sakura lo miro incrédula mientras se sentaba en el lado del copiloto acomodándose el vestido. Syaoran abrió la puerta contraria y entro. –"Si, se que suena raro, pero cuando te caíste me sentí vació por dentro, era como si me doliera a mi..."-arranco el auto siguiendo el camino de la colina que se dirigía al palacete Kinomoto.

-"¿Sentiste eso?"-le expreso tranquilamente mientras se fascinaba por el cielo. La cena normalmente se servia a las nueve. Estaba segura que pasaban de las diez y media. Si que era impuntual y con el esposo que tenia, llegaba mas tarde...

-"Si, fue muy extraño hacia mucho que no lo sentía... y menos con tanta intensidad..."-separo su mano del volante y apretó con delicadeza los dedos de su mujer besándolos uno a uno.

-"Mira por donde vas..."-le refunfuño.

-"Si, ya lo se..."-Sakura diviso las rejas del portón de su casa. Extrañó tanto ese lugar que le pareció maravilloso volverlo a ver. Era su casa al fin y al cabo, estaba llena de recuerdos bellos y hórridos, pero todos y cada uno de ellos importantes...

-"Hemos llegado preciosa..."-apago el motor y se deslizo para abrir la puerta de su esposa.

-"Extrañe mucho todo esto..."-

-"Lo sé amor, lo sé..."-la ayudo a salir y camino con ella hacia la puerta de su casa.

Eso si que era distinto... ahora entraba a su casa del brazo de su marido, de la persona que la ha hecho sentir un sin fin de cosas, tan difíciles de explicar que le duele la cabeza de tanto intentar comprenderlas... una cantidad descomunal de sentimientos que ya no quiere nombrarlos porque solo la confunden.

Entro a la sala y sintió de inmediato los brazos de su hermana que casi la dejaban sin aire.

Tanto extrañó todo eso, pero aun anhelaba algo: enterarse de la razón por la que todo eso había pasado. Era todo lo que su ser deseaba, conocer por fin ese secreto que marco su vida y su destino por siempre... que la convirtieron en mujer de una manera rápida y sin darle tiempo de dejar de ser la niña de su Papa... todo tan rápido... todo tan repentino que la dejo sin aire y destrozo su voluntad en pedacitos que Syaoran se dedico a recoger y a ofrecérselos en bandeja de plata...

-"¿No tienes hambre Sakurita...?"-¿tanto había pensado?... ahora estaba frente al plato principal y no lo había notado.

-"No mucha Tomoyo, comimos antes de venir..."-estaba sentada a lado de Syaoran y enfrente de su hermana. A la derecha de Tomoyo estaba Meiling y a su vez Touya; en la silla principal estaba su Papa.

-"Come hija, tuvieron un viaje largo..."

-"Esta bien..."-tomo su tenedor y pico la comida llevándose un par de bocados. Seguía pensando lo fácil que seria su vida... ya no tendría que preocuparse por trabajar, ni por defender su lugar como fotógrafa local. Pensar que si quería compraba el estudio. Sacudió un poco la cabeza y agradeció el pastel que le ponían enfrente.

-"¿Estas bien cariño?"-le susurro el castaño que la había notado fuera de si toda la cena.

-"Si, tengo sueño, eso es todo..."

-"¿Se quedaran a dormir esta noche?"-hablo la menor de los Kinomoto para entablar conversación.

-"No lo creo Tomoyo, mañana tengo que atender algunos arreglos por lo que no me gustaría incomodar levantándome temprano, además no vivimos lejos, cuando parta por la mañana pasare a dejar a Sakura para que no este sola mientras yo no estoy..."-hablo tiernamente el castaño, mientras saboreaba lo dulce del pastel de duraznos.

-"Pasemos a la sala por el café..."-todos asintieron y se pusieron de pie.

-"Vamos cariño..."-susurro Syaoran mientras movía la silla para que Sakura saliera.

-"Gracias..."-un fuerte mareo invadió el cuerpo de la castaña. Cerro los ojos con fuerza intentando disipar el vértigo y tomo el brazo de Syaoran para caminar.

-"Estas muy pálida Sakura, ¿nos vamos para que descanses...?"-dijo el magnate con una voz tenue.

-"No, estoy bien, extraño los bollos con café..."-le dijo con una sonrisa forzada mientras evitaba su mirada.

-"Piensas comer bollos y no terminaste la cena... eres única amor, única..."-le deposito un beso en la frente haciendo que Sakura cerrara los ojos. Pero ya no los abrió... su cuerpo cayo en los brazos de su esposo llamando la atención del resto de los presentes.

-"¿Sakura? Sakura, despierta..."-Syaoran se arrodillo y apoyo el cuerpo de Sakura en sus piernas.

-"¿Qué es lo que paso?"-pregunto alarmada Tomoyo.

-"De pronto se desfalleció, creo que esta agotada..."-el castaño quito con suaves movimientos algunos mechones de cabello que insistían en tapar el bello rostro.

-"Touya, tráele un vaso con agua..."-ordeno Fujitaka mientras acompañaba a su hijo a la cocina.

-"No crees que es mejor llamar a un medico, esta muy pálida..."-susurro Touya a su padre cuando nadie los escuchaba.

-"Tu y yo sabemos que lo que tu hermana tiene ningún medico puede curarlo, además ella esta bien... solo son los últimos efectos, espero que Syaoran no se alarme mucho cuando desaparezca..."

-"¿Cuándo sucederá...?"-insistió cuando abría el refrigerador y vertía agua en el objeto de cristal.

-"Si mi memoria no me falla... en estos mismos momentos, date prisa..."-su hijo mayor se adelanto con el vaso y se arrodillo a lado de su cuñado.

-"Bebe cariño..."-murmuro Syaoran mientras inclinaba un poco el cristal. Sakura abrió despacio los ojos viendo el par de ámbares de su marido que brillaban con preocupación.

-"Estoy... bien... no te preocupes Syaoran..."-se sentó sobre la alfombra agarrándose la cabeza. Todavía le daban vueltas las cosas.

-"Llame a un medico por favor Fujitaka..."-pidió el magnate a su suegro mientras ayudaba a su esposa a incorporarse.

-"No es necesario..."-murmuro Sakura viendo de manera suplicante a su marido. –"Llévame a casa, solo quiero descansar..."-Syaoran levanto, por tercera vez esa noche, el cuerpo de su delgada esposa y se dirigió a la puerta principal.

-"Llamare en cuanto lleguemos..."-Touya le sostuvo el cuerpo de Sakura de los brazos mientras Syaoran se ponía el saco y le cubría un poco el cuerpo a Sakura con un abrigo. Al terminar su tarea noto algo distinto en su muñeca. Algo le faltaba ahí, algo con lo que había aprendido a vivir, pero algo que siempre lo había inquietado... ¿qué era?... Saco esos pensamientos de su mente cuando volvía a recibir a Sakura en brazos para acomodarla en el asiento trasero el auto.

-"Conduce con cuidado hijo y no olvides llamarnos..."-le exclamo Fujitaka cuando despedía a Syaoran. –"¿Mañana podrías venir al palacete?... quiero hablar contigo de algo importante..."-

-"Podré entrada la noche Fujitaka..."-miro a Tomoyo y a Touya con un brillo de preocupación en su mirada.

-"Me voy con ustedes Syaoran... lo mejor es que te acompañe..."-la voz de Meiling lo hizo reaccionar y asintió como pudo.

-"Buenas noches...-susurro mientras encendía el motor y conducía rápidamente hacia su palacio. Fueron minutos silenciosos. Meiling conocía mejor que nadie a su primo, y lo que ella había aprendido era a ser discreta con los asuntos de sentimientos.

-"Estará bien..."-le dijo cuando frenaban en frente de la puerta principal. Syaoran ni se molesto en estacionar correctamente. Corrió a la parte trasera del auto, abrió las puertas y saco el cuerpo adormilado de Sakura.

-"Estoy bien Syaoran... puedo caminar..."-Syaoran sentía un ardor tremendo en la muñeca. No le dio mucha importancia y subió las escaleras con su esposa en brazos, por segunda vez...

-"Iré a la cocina por un té, creo que le ayudara a recobrar el animo... ah y también llamare al señor Kinomoto..."-Meiling se perdió por la oscura casa.

-"¡Hay Sakura! ¿por qué siempre me tienes con temor de que algo te pase?... mañana sin falta alguna iras al doctor, eso no es normal..."-le dijo el castaño mientras la acomodaba en el lecho y le cambiaba el vestido por un camisón del mismo material.

-"Discúlpame, no lo hago con esa intención..."-susurro la aludida con los ojos cerrados y con hilo de voz. Syaoran se inclino y la beso con vehemencia, casi con desesperación, como si con eso lograra darle un poco de color a la cara de Sakura...

-"¡¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?!"-le dijo aun sobre sus labios. –"Mañana me quedare contigo todo el día, iremos al medico, después a comer muchas golosinas y después de nuevo al medico, pero por indigestión..."-Sakura sonrió levemente. Volvió a sentir los labios de su marido y sintió el color subirse a sus mejillas... el deseo la volvía a invadir.

Dos golpes en la puerta.

-"Upss..."-musito Meiling al ver la tierna escena del beso. –"Dejo la bandeja en el buró, buenas noches... ya hable por teléfono... ¡lo siento!"-dijo divertida mientras abandonaba la habitación.

-"¡Ah... Meiling...!"-suspiro Syaoran viendo el techo, como buscando una respuesta por la forma de ser de su querida prima. Ahora que lo pensaba ya no se sentía tan preocupado. –"Hace rato dejamos algo inconcluso cariño..."-Sakura no necesito abrir los ojos para notar la mirada apasionada de su marido. No se movió ni un milímetro.

Al parecer se percato de algo porque sintió el movimiento que causo que Syaoran se bajara de la cama y el mismo movimiento pero de regreso. Estaba demasiado cansada para abrir los ojos.

-"Creo que lo pospondremos de nuevo mi cielo... estas cansada y debemos dormir..."-le susurro al oído mientras con sus labios besaba su lóbulo. –"Eres muy tentadora Sakura..."-reprimió su deseo de nuevo y se acostó a su lado abrazándola por la cintura atrayéndola a su varonil cuerpo. –"Que sueñes conmigo angel..."-fue lo ultimo que Sakura escucho. Durmió como todas las noches... siendo protegida por los fuertes brazos de su esposo y con una calidez reconfortante... olvidando su malestar y el té que sin duda se enfriaría.

El trinar de los pájaros hacia que sus demás sentidos despertaran... abrió despacio los ojos y diviso algunas sombras. Las cortinas estaban cerradas, le era imposible calcular la hora...

Se sentó sobre el lecho y escucho la voz de Meiling por el pasillo. Al parecer hablaba por teléfono y estaba enojada. Sonrió ligeramente mientras se tallaba los ojos con pereza, se quiso levantar pero el frió que sintió al estar fuera de la sabanas la hizo retroceder.

-"Esta muy fresco el día..."-dijo para si misma. Inconscientemente busco una figura en la habitación pero no lo vio por ningún lado, recordó lo que le dijo la noche pasada y un vació muy extraño la invadió. ¿Lo extrañaba?... No, eso no, pero ¿qué era ese vació...?... No se dio mucho tiempo para descifrarlo. Se volvió a tapar y cerro los ojos de nuevo. Dormiría unas horas mas... Morfeo empezaba a seducir a la castaña cuando escucho abrirse la puerta.

-"Muy buenos días amor..."-un cosquilleo le retorció el estomago al escuchar esa voz. Era un timbre inconfundible. Su esposo estaba ahí...

-"Buenos días Syaoran..."-le respondió intentando acostumbrar sus ojos a la luz que ya entraba a la habitación gracias a Syaoran quien corría las cortinas.

-"Te traje el desayuno..."-le dijo mientras la besaba con pasión aprisionando levemente sus dientes contra los labios de la joven y le dejaba la bandeja a un costado.

-"¿Tu cocinaste...?"-pregunto algo temerosa por la respuesta afirmativa.

-"Es solo fruta, jugo, leche y unos cuantos bollos, no creo que sepa mal..."-Sakura dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro. Le agradeció con la mirada y se dispuso a tomar el tenedor.

-"Me llamaron de la viñera dulzura..."-musito para llamar la atención de Sakura.

-"¿Tienes que ir?"-tal vez su tono sonó desairado.

-"Si, tampoco encuentran a Eriol, así que me necesitan con urgencia...."-dijo con pesar.-"Llegare temprano y te acompaño al medico..."-se levanto de la cama y se acomodo la corbata en el espejo.-"Así después pasamos a la casa de tu padre, quiere hablar conmigo..."-

-"¿Contigo? ¿para que?"-seguía comiendo la fruta del plato.

-"No lo sé... ¿estarás bien aquí? Meiling tiene que salir de la comarca en estos momentos y no hay servidumbre en todo el palacio, no puedo esperarte belleza, o bueno... date prisa y te llevo al palacete de tu padre, anda levántate..."-le quito los cobertores, pero ella negó.

-"Quiero terminar de desayunar a gusto, me doy un baño largo y después voy a casa y le pido a Tomoyo que me acompañe al medico, vete con calma y date prisa para que no llegues tarde..."-tomo un sorbo del jugo cuando los brazos de su esposo la rodearon impregnándole el varonil aroma de su colonia.

-"¡¡Por eso te amo preciosa!!"-asalto sus labios haciéndola suspirar en busca de aire. Estuvo jugando con los rosáceos labios de la castaña durante algún tiempo. Ella solo pudo levantar el rostro y responder lentamente el beso...-"Prométeme que iras al doctor con Tomoyo... no salgas sola..."-beso su frente sintiendo la tibieza de su suave piel...-"¡Prométemelo...!"-insisti

-"Te lo prometo Syaoran, ahora date prisa que llegaras tarde..."-le arreglo la corbata y el cuello.

-"Ten cuidado cariño..."-diciendo esto salió de la habitación dejando a una sonriente Sakura degustando su leche.

-"Solo venia a saludarte y a despedirme Sakura..."-pero la aludida no noto la presencia de Meiling en su habitación.-"¿Me estas escuchando Sakura?"-no obtuvo respuesta. –"Syaoran..."-Sakura levanto la mirada algo confundida.

-"¿Syaoran, que?"-dijo casi inconscientemente. –"Ah... hola Meiling..."-la aludida sonrió y se apresuro a sentarse en la cama.

-"¿Lo amas verdad?, ¡yo lo sabia, no podía fallar, tienes una mirada tan soñadora... lo amas!"-Sakura se atraganto y miro sin entender a Meiling.

-"¿Cómo...?"-

-"¡¡Tu lo am...!!"-el sonido del teléfono las interrumpió. Meiling se puso de pie rápidamente y corrió por el auricular.

-"Es de la viñera me tengo que ir Sakura... cuídate y no olvides ir al medico..."-le dijo desde el pasillo como despedida.

-"¡¡Tu también cuídate Mei...!!"-dijo lo mas fuerte que pudo. Escucho la puerta de la entrada cerrarse y vio a la chica abordar su auto desde la ventana. –"Mejor me doy un baño..."-termino de tomar su desayuno y se dirigió al baño bloqueando de su memoria las palabras de Meiling _–' ...yo lo sabia, no podía fallar, tienes una mirada tan soñadora... lo amas...'_ –"Mejor llamo a Tomoyo..."-tomo el auricular, pero lo volvió a dejar. –"mejor me baño primero..."-entro al cuarto de baño y abrió las llaves de la tina dejando correr el agua. –"no hay nada mejor que esto..."-olfateo el aroma de las flores y agradeció al cielo tener esas sales tan relajantes...

¿Tiempo...?, No, lo olvido... casi se queda dormida en la tina, pero se levanto y se termino de duchar. Bajo ya vestida, un pantalón blanco y una camisola de color rosáceo...

Tomo el auricular de la sala y marco su numero...

-"Hola Tommy..."

-"¡Sakura! ¿estas mejor?, me dejaste muy asustada anoche..."

-"Si, ya estoy mejor, me voy a dar una vuelta por la casa para que me acompañes a ver al medico, Syaoran insiste aunque ya no siento nada..."

-"Tiene mucha razón, lo mejor es ir a la clínica...¿vienes tu o te paso a recoger...?"

-"No, voy yo, tengo las llaves de uno de los autos, no te preocupes por eso; y de regreso él pasara por mi, así que tenemos la tarde para nosotras..."-explico con emoción.

-"Hace mucho que no estamos así, con la boda y el compromiso no pasamos mucho tiempo solas..."

-"Tienes razón, ¿Tomoyo?"

-"Si..."

-"¿No sabes donde esta Eriol?, es que llamaron a Syaoran a la oficina porque no esta, a demás Meiling también ha estado ocupa..."

_-"No lo he visto Sakura"-interru_mpió con un tono que Sakura no pudo interpretar-"_te espero hermana, date prisa..."-_lo siguiente fue el tono de colgado.

-"¿Qué le pasara...?"-se dijo mientras colgaba el auricular y tomaba su chaqueta de un suave color rosa y se la ponía. –"¿Cuál será el auto..?"-miro las llaves y siguió caminando rumbo a la cochera del palacio. Apretó el botón de la alarma y un bello auto azul celeste encendió las luces...-"Aquí estas..."-abrió la puerta y se topo con un ramo de rosas blancas con una nota...

'Que tengas un gran día amor, recuerda esperarme que quiero regresar contigo a casa... son 25 rosas representando las horas al día que pienso en ti... TE AMO... Syaoran...'

Sakura dejo la tarjeta, se acerco el ramo de rosas a la nariz y sintió el aroma recorrerla completa, reconfortándola de tal manera que tarareo una canción muy alegre mientras conducía a la casa de sus padres...

-"Buenos días tenga señorita Sakura..."-le recibió el mayordomo en la puerta.

-"Buenos días..."-dejo su bolso y subió las escaleras corriendo hasta la habitación de su hermana...-"¿Puedo pasar...?"-no escucho respuesta pero aun así entro. No encontró a su querida hermana por ningún lugar. Entro al baño y nada. –"¿Dónde esta Tomoyo?"-cuestiono a la mucama que limpiaba el pasillo.

-"Esta en el balancín señorita, lleva ahí horas..."

-"¿Esta bien?"

-"Un poco triste..."-

-"Gracias Nekoi..."-y siguió el camino hasta la puerta trasera donde estaba el balancín de colores. Era lógico que estuviera ahí, era el lugar favorito de ambas. Durante su niñez pasaban horas y horas columpiándose. Sonrió ante el recuerdo y diviso el delgado cuerpo de su hermana que se mecía con melancolía mientras susurraba su canción preferida...

-"¡Hola Tommy...!"-le encantaba decirle así, era muy bonito su nombre en diminutivo.

-"¿Sakura? ¿cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?"-le dijo bastante sorprendida porque no la había notado detrás suyo.

-"Acabo de llegar ¿estas bien Tommy?"-la aludida sollozo un poco e invito a su hermana a sentarse.-"Cuéntame que te pasa... ¿qué te hicieron...?"-Tomoyo levanto la mirada y le sonrió sinceramente.

-"Soy una tonta Sakura, estoy triste por nada..."-y le sonrió con nostalgia. Sakura asintió, lo mejor seria no preguntar nada. Cuando su hermana estuviera mejor ya hablarían.

-"Quita esa carita de perro abandonado y vamos a la ciudad..."-Tomoyo levanto la mirada y le sonrió mas sinceramente a su hermana.

-"Tu eres la que tiene cara de perro..."-le saco la lengua y se levanto del balancín introduciéndose en la casa.

-"No huyas..."-se levanto de igual manera y corrió detrás de su hermana...

La mañana paso veloz entre esta y otra tienda. Sakura vio su reloj mientras tomaban un café en un restaurante muy poco concurrido.

-"Son las seis menos cinco... ¿nos vamos ya?..."-murmuro la castaña.

-"¡No...! todavía no, vamos al estudio ¿no quieres conocer el nuevo catálogo...?"-sabia que Sakura no se podía resistir.

-"Pero solo media hora, quiero llegar a la cena Tomoyo..."-pagaron la cuenta y pronto perdieron la noción de las horas olvidando incluso ir a la clínica para su cita.

Las luces del auto se apagaron al entrar a la cochera del palacete Kinomoto. Sakura y Tomoyo descendieron con unas cuantas bolsas y caminaron rumbo a la puerta.

-"Solo acompáñame por mi auto Tomoyo, son las diez... Syaoran debe estar ya en casa..."-a pesar de la noche el brillo de sus ojos no paso desapercibido por su hermana.

-"Pensé que cenarías aquí..."

-"No, lo mejor es que me vaya, mañana tengo que ir al medico ¡no puedo creer que olvidáramos mi cita...!"-comento incrédula la oji-verde.

-"Lo bueno fue que te la cambiaron porque sino Syaoran se habría molestado mucho, además estas muy extraña desde hace unos meses..."-dijo preocupada Tomoyo mientras le ayudaba a poner las bolsas en el asiento del copiloto.

-"Lo que sucede es que ustedes son muy exagerados, me siento a la perfección..."-abrió la puerta y se introdujo al automóvil encendiendo el motor... –"Nos vemos mañana Tommy..."-la aludida la vio alejarse por la reja.

Mientras Sakura conducía lentamente, escucho la melodía de su teléfono móvil. Lo saco de su bolso y contesto sin ver el numero.

-_"Hola mi amor ¿dónde estas?"-_la voz de su acaramelado esposo.__

-"Voy rumbo al palacio ¿por qué?"-si se hubiera visto al espejo se habría sorprendido por la sonrisa que se dibujo en su rostro.

_-"Es que hubo un problema con la exportación del producto y acabo de salir de la oficina, le llame a tu padre y me dijo que era indispensable hablar conmigo así que voy para all_..."-musito con pesar.

-"¿A esta hora...?"-dijo sorprendida la oji-verde cuando ya entraba a su nuevo hogar.

-"Si, la servidumbre ya esta de regreso, cena y no me esperes despierta..."

-"No, al revés, te espero para cenar y ya veremos cuanto soporto despierta..."-Syaoran soltó una risita por el otro lado del teléfono.

_-"Esta bien amor, espero no llegar muy tarde, y ojalá no sea nada malo lo que tu padre me quiere decir_..."-Sakura apago el motor del auto y descendió con las bolsas en una mano y con el aparato en la otra.

-"Yo también lo espero..."-

_-"¿Oye amor, como te fue en el doctor...?"-_Sakura se rió nerviosa...-"_No me digas que olvidaste la cita..."-_

-"Este... si, pero ya tengo otra para mañana..."-subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta.

_-"¡Ah... amor, eres una despistada!, de seguro fuiste al estudio y te tuvieron que correr porque no te querías ir..."_

-"¡No me corrieron...! es solo que ya iban a cerrar..."-Syaoran se rió sonoramente.

-"No hay duda mi vida, eres una despistada, me temo que nos veremos mas al rato porque ya llegue... Te amo mi cielo..."

-"Saluda a Papa de mi parte y dile que ya estoy mejor..."

-"Esta bien cariño... no olvides cenar..."

-"Claro..."

_-"Te amo_..."-fue lo ultimo que Sakura escucho antes de terminar la llamada...

-"¿Va a cenar señora...?"-la interrogo una anciana vestida de negro y blanco. Sakura pensó en decirle que no, que esperaría a su esposo, pero tenia hambre. ¡Que mas da! Cenaría dos veces esa noche.

-"Me cambiare de ropa primero..."

-"Esta bien, ya estará servida..."

-"Gracias..."-subió las escaleras de dos en dos como era su costumbre. Se cambio de ropa y ceno acompañada de la misma anciana que le hizo la platica para que no se sintiera sola...

El tic tac del reloj la tenia desesperada, las dos y media de la mañana y Syaoran todavía no regresaba del palacete de su Papa. Pero lo que la tenia mas asustada era que ella llamo a las doce y media y él ya no estaba ahí, solo estaba su auto. Su Padre le dijo que no se preocupara que de seguro caminaría, pero eso era bien fácil de decir pero no de hacer...

Se levanto estrepitosamente de la cama y encendió la lámpara. Intento disipar toda esa preocupación de su ser mirando el cielo violeta que en unas horas mas se vería iluminado por la estrella solar.

-"¿Dónde estas...?"-pensó en voz alta apretando la cortina. Se acerco mas a la ventana buscando algo que le diera una señal de su paradero pero no lo consiguió. Recorrió la habitación como león enjaulado. –"¿Le habrá pasado algo malo...?"-de inmediato negó con la cabeza desesperada mientras sus dedos se movían nerviosamente.-"¡Tranquilízate...!"-se reprendió ella misma. –"Es mejor que me duerma no creo que tarde..."-se acerco a la cama y se recostó apagando la luz con la mano izquierda. Miro el techo con detenimiento. ¿En que circunstancias se encontraba?. Estaba que se moría de nervios por el paradero de Syaoran y lo peor es que no lo admitía abiertamente. Se giro un poco y volvió a ver el reloj que ahora marcaba las tres menos quince. Suspiro tres veces mas e intento cerrar los ojos, cuando el sueño la empezaba a vencer pudo escuchar la puerta abrirse y pasos lentos que subían las escaleras... –"¡Ya llego...!"-tal vez no noto la alegría con que entono esas palabras, o tal vez no le presto atención porque se apresuro a encender la lámpara justo cuando su marido entraba a la habitación con signos de cansancio en su rostro...

Mientras caminaba Syaoran tiro el saco y se desabotono la camisa.

-"¿Qué es lo que paso?"-pregunto preocupada y sorprendida por la actitud.

-"Nada..."-ese tono la sorprendió, jamás había estado en tal situación, y menos aun le había hablado de esa manera tan... tan ¿seria?...

-"Hable con Papa hace unas horas ¿estas bien...?"-se levanto de la cama y se le acerco con una mirada brillante presa de la desesperación por saber que era lo que había pasado ...

-"Si..."-la paso de largo y se metió al baño saliendo unos segundos después vestido con un pijama de color verde oscuro. Sakura lo miraba atónita ¡¿¡¿QUÉ RAYOS LE PASABA?!?!... lo siguió con la mirada hasta que él se introdujo en la cama.

-"¡Syaoran ¿qué es lo que pasa? Me estas preocupando, ¿mi Papa esta bien?!"-Syaoran la miro de una forma que ella no supo interpretar de otra manera mas que fría. La miro fríamente, cosa que paralizo el corazón de la chica por completo. Un mal presentimiento circundo todo su cuerpo de tal manera que hasta un escalofrió sintió.

-"¡Sakura, duérmete...!"-le dijo mientras apagaba la luz. La chica sintió su corazón caer al piso, automáticamente se metió en la cama con cuidado de no caer por la oscuridad... ahogo un suspiro de tristeza mordiéndose el puño mientras se arrinconaba en una parte de la gran cama. Ese sentimiento de tristeza y debilidad la invadió tanto que encogió su cuerpo tomando una pose fetal alejándose de todo contacto con ese cuerpo varonil que le daba la espalda.

Casi sin querer soltó un sollozo que no paso desapercibido por los oídos de Syaoran, pero se limito a cerrar los ojos intentando borrar la conversación que había tenido con su suegro. Sakura cerro los ojos mientras unas furtivas lagrimas se aprovechaban de la situación y escurrían por sus mejillas. Nunca antes había dormido sin la calidez de los fuertes brazos rodeándola. Quiso reprimir los sollozos pero no lo logro y menos por el silencio que había. Se tapo con una mano la boca mientras las lagrimas corrían sin piedad. ¿por qué estaba tan triste? ¿por qué había sentido la necesidad de que el chico la besara? ¿porque extraño sus brazos? ¿por qué lloraba...?... cerro los ojos con fuerza suspirando repetidas veces intentando recobrar la compostura.

Syaoran no sabia si soportaría eso, ¡No! ¡No podría soportarlo!... se levanto de la cama y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si dejando un vació en el corazón de la chica.

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar como su marido abandonaba la habitación ¿le había hecho algo? ¿se había enojado con ella por algún motivo? ¿tal vez por ser tan fría?... pero ella no era mala, jamás había sido mala. Inclusive estaba casada con él para no hacer sufrir a la gente...

Ya no enmudeció mas sus sollozos y lloro a rienda suelta sin saber que Syaoran escuchaba cada uno de los lamentos de la chica sin poder hacer nada.

-"Lo siento Sakura..."-susurro mientras ponía una mano en la pared que estaba conectada con la habitación de su pareja. –"De verdad lo siento, pero no estoy seguro... no estoy seguro"-dejo caer la mano y se aproximo a la cama sabiendo que no dormiría esa noche y también que recordaría por toda su vida el llanto de su esposa.

Pasaron una horas y Sakura pudo dormir presa del cansancio y de tanto llanto. Tuvo una pesadilla esa noche: Estaba ella mirando su sortija de matrimonio y de pronto todo desaparecía. Sobresaltada y con una respiración entrecortada se sentó en el lecho...

-"Solo fue un sueño..."-se dijo pausadamente. Tuvo un recuerdo fugaz de todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior y recorrió con suma melancolía la almohada de su marido. Escucho pasos acercarse y se volvió a meter a las sabanas cubriéndose con ellas hasta la frente.

De manera inmediata reconoció el aroma a jabón y a colonia. Era Syaoran. De seguro se disculparía con ella y le traería el desayuno como todos los días... Cuan equivocada estaba.

Así como se abrió la puerta se cerro. Escucho a Syaoran hablar con una mucama.

-"En cuanto la señora despierte dígale que llegare tarde, que no me espere despierta..."-después volvió a escuchar pasos, pero ahora... alejándose.

Era como si se llevara un trozo de su vida con él. Se sentía mal, se sentía débil, se sentía torpe, se sentía triste... sobre todo... triste...

Se levanto de la cama sin preocuparse por correr las cortinas para ver mejor. Camino como pudo hasta el baño y se vio al espejo. ¡¡Lloraba de nuevo!!...

-"¡Eres una tonta Sakura!"-presa ahora de la rabia, estrello sus puños cerrados en contra del espejo rompiendo en pedazos su imagen. La sangre no tardo en fluir manchando el piso de un color carmín brillante.

La mucama entro asustada a la habitación. Se apresuro a envolver las manos de la joven con una toalla mientras la sacaba del baño.

-"¿Esta usted bien Señora?"-le dijo preocupaba mientras quitaba los restos de vidrio de sus manos.

-"Si no se preocupe, me iré a lavar... hágame el favor de levantar eso..."-susurro de manera cordial y con una media sonrisa. La mucama se apresuro a obedecer a la señora mientras ella salía hasta la habitación de a lado. Al parecer la misma habitación donde Syaoran había pasado la noche.

Inconscientemente se sentó en la cama y acaricio las sabanas manchándolas con un poco de sangre. Era como si anhelara algo que no pudiera obtener... miro la toalla que traía en las manos, sonrió con tristeza y se metió al baño para asearse.

Tomo el desayuno sola y sin intenciones de terminar con él. Agradeció con la mirada a la señora que se acercaba a retirarle el plato.

-"¿Esta mejor señora?"-le pregunto mientras le miraba las manos que estaban cubiertas por gasas.

-"Claro que si, discúlpeme por haberle ocasionado problemas..."-

-"No tiene de que disculparse, estoy para servirle señora... con su permiso..."-Sakura asintió y la mucama se retiro del comedor.

Miro pensativa el vaso de jugo que tenia frente a ella. Bebió su contenido lentamente con la triste mirada perdida mientras su cabeza repetía una y otra vez las palabras de su esposo: -_'¡Sakura, duérmete...!'-_Algo nublo sus ojos de nuevo haciéndola derramar lagrimas por tercera vez. Se levanto de la mesa y atravesó la casa hasta la parte mas profunda. Ahí estaba el lugar designado para ser su 'cuarto oscuro' para el revelado de sus fotografías. Camino apresurada hasta que encontró una de sus cámaras. La tomo y salió de nuevo del lugar...

Paso su tarde entre flores, campos, animales y una cascada. Hacia mucho que no tomaba una fotografía; recordó la pasión que encerraba su trabajo. Pero aunque quisiera olvidar todo lo que había pasado su corazón ni su estomago lo permitían. Hacían cada sonido que la pobre mujer estaba a punto de caer en lagrimas de nuevo.

-"Es hermoso..."-había un cervatillo pastando tranquilamente, cosa que cautivo de manera inmediata a la fotógrafa, quien sigilosamente atrapo al animal con su lente.

Miro su muñeca en busca de su reloj. Las siete en punto. Tenia que regresar a su casa. Se detuvo en seco. Syaoran llegaría tarde... cenaría sola de nuevo... suspiro con pesar y emprendió el camino de regreso. Eran las ocho menos veinte cuando entro a su habitación para bañarse y bajar a cenar. Se reprimió mentalmente. ¡Había olvidado su cita medica otra vez!. Casi sin quererlo soltó una ligera carcajada. Escucho un auto detenerse. Se aproximo al ventanal... ¡era Syaoran...!. Había tanta ilusión en su mirada que se arreglo rápidamente para poder bajar a recibirlo.

Cuando termino de bajar las escaleras escucho a su esposo hablar con un mayordomo.

-"Lleven la cena a mi habitación, hoy dormiré temprano..."-

-"¿También la de la señora...?"

-"No lo se..."-escucho pasos detrás de él. Era Sakura.

-"Buenas noches..."-saludo la oji-verde intentando poner algo de su parte.

-"Buenas noches..."-le respondieron Syaoran y el mayordomo. El empleado se retiro con una reverencia dejando sola a la pareja que no parecía estar casada, ni siquiera parecían conocerse.

-"¿Cenaras en la habitación?"-le cuestiono Sakura sin mirarlo a la cara. Sinceramente era menos entretenido ver a sus dedos jugar, pero no podía enfrentar la mirada dura de su marido. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? ¿en que se había convertido? ¿D"NDE ESTABA SYAORAN?

-"Si, estoy cansado..."-vio como ella jugaba con sus dedos y noto las gasas que envolvían sus manos.-"¿Qué te paso...?"-bien, su tono no era precisamente amoroso, pero si algo preocupado.

-"Me corte..."-se cubrió las manos con vergüenza. –"¿Estas bien?"-le dijo

-"¿Por qué preguntas?"-era tonta su respuesta.

-"Es que... bueno... ¿te hice algo...?"-Syaoran entrecerró la mirada. Un golpe en el pecho hizo que le doliera el corazón.

-"No..."-salió de sus labios con tanta dificultad... De nuevo esa sensación. Sentía el dolor de la chica. Tal y como le había dicho...

-"¿Estas seguro...?"-su tono era tan inocente y sincero que Syaoran solo cerro los ojos y desvió su mirada.

-"Si... buenas noches..."-la paso subiendo las escaleras lentamente.

-"¡Espera Syaoran...!"-le grito desesperada. Estaba harta de que la tratara así, ¡Ella no le había hecho nada!... –"¡Dime que te pasa! ¡¿Qué te hice?! Dímelo por favor..."-su tono no era mas que un ruego. Syaoran se detuvo pero no la miro, la mano del chico apretó con fuerza el barandal.

-"Nada..."-dijo entre dientes cuando terminaba de subir las escaleras y se metía a su habitación.

-"¡¿NADA?!"-grito la oji-verde fuera de si. –"¡Nada...!"-se agarro la cabeza con dolor y se sentó en la escalera. –"Nada..."-repitió melancólicamente frotándose los brazos como una niña pequeña a la que acaban de regañar. Levanto la cabeza buscando respuestas en todos lados. Algo debió haberle hecho, algo que lo hirió tanto que no le hablaba, que no le decía que la amaba, que no la tocaba...

-"¿Va a cenar señora...?"-susurro el mayordomo intentando llamar la atención de la castaña.

-"No... gracias..."-recordó algo y se levanto. –"¿Ya llegaron los rollos que pedí...?"-le pregunto al mayordomo que ya se retiraba,

-"Si señora, me vinieron a dejar cinco rollos de la boda, están en su estudio..."

-"Muchas gracias..."-se levanto y regreso al cuarto oscuro donde había estado temprano. Se quito el pantalón de lino y su camisola de seda para ponerse unos jeans malgastados y un delantal.

Saco el rollo de su cámara y empezó a sacar los negativos. Al menos eso la distraería algún tiempo. Pasaría ahí la noche, no quería ver a Syaoran así, tan frío, tan distante... tan cambiado...

Pronto estaba sumergiendo la foto del cervatillo en liquido revelador, era una toma estupenda. Se podía apreciar la felicidad y jovialidad del animalillo mientras comía... dibujo una sonrisa y la puso a secar. Cuando tomo los rollos de su boda las manos le temblaban.

-"Tranquilízate tonta..."-se dijo sacando con suma delicadeza los negativos. Los expuso en contra de la luz viendo imágenes que a esa altura parecían fantásticas...

Escucho la puerta girar y una tonta emoción hizo que dejara de respirar.

-"¡Syaoran...!"-exclamo.

-"No señora, le traigo la cena... el señor dijo que lo hiciera..."-era una mucama. Su mirada centellante se apago de inmediato.

-"Gracias pero no tengo hambre, déjela aquí..."-

-"¿Pe-pero, se la va a comer?"-dijo dudosa.

-"No, pero así no le preguntaran nada, gracias..."-la mucama sonrió. Sabia que si regresaba con la cena le preguntarían y la obligarían a regresar.

-"Buenas noches señora... no dude en llamarme para lo que desee..."-giro la puerta y salió.

Sakura vio la comida con dolor y la dejo en la mesa mas alejada. Retomo su trabajo revelando fotos durante la noche y la madrugada. Se podían apreciar todo tipo de escenas. A pesar de que ella no las tomo eran muy buenas. Si las contamos era como cincuenta fotos colgando.

A la joven castaña le dolía la cabeza, se sentó respirando entrecortadamente hasta que recobro su ritmo.

-"¡Eres una tonta!"-se repitió mil veces mientras estrujaba su cabello en busca de una solución. ¡Ni siquiera la miraba!. Se levantó de la silla y se acerco a las fotos... –"¡Ésta...!"-exclamo al encontrar la que buscaba. Giro la puerta despacio evitando ocasionar ruidos. Eran como las cuatro de la mañana. Se acerco a las escaleras y subió hasta la habitación donde su esposo dormía, o al menos eso parecía.

Quito una de las fotos del portarretratos y metió la que traía en manos.

-"Buenas noches..."-le dijo al hombre que descansaba en la cama al momento que salía de nuevo de la habitación...

Estando en el pasillo tomo otro portarretratos y metió la del cervatillo. Era una foto hermosa...

Casi sin desearlo sus labios formaron una sonrisa y se alejo regresando al cuarto oscuro...

-"Es mejor que te duermas Sakura..."-se dijo tallándose los ojos. Vio otro rollo que no había revelado y todo deseo de dormir se esfumo por completo. ¡Eso era amor a su trabajo!... revelo, hizo y deshizo toda la noche hasta que se quedo dormida sobre su mesa de trabajo con un conjunto de negativos en la mano y lagrimas brillando en su mejilla. Había llorado de nuevo...

-"¡Señora Sakura, despierte!"-algo la saco de sus sueños. Era la voz de la mucama.-"Su hermana llamo por teléfono..."-Sakura abrió los ojos con dolor, le ardían.

-"¿Cuándo?"-

-"Hace como una hora, el joven Syaoran dijo que no la levantáramos..."-

-"Gracias..."-se levanto perezosamente. Y camino fuera del cuarto oscuro cerrando mas los ojos por la cantidad de luz que había.

-"¿Hace cuanto se fue Syaoran?"-le pregunto mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

-"Como media hora... disculpe señora ¿usted puso esta foto?"-señalo una de las escenas de la boda que descansaba en la repisa.

-"Si ¿por qué?"-ni siquiera la miro.

-"Es que el joven pregunto por ella..."-

-"¿Estaba molesto?"-se metió al baño mientras la mucama le buscaba un conjunto en su armario.

-"No, yo diría que triste..."-vio la foto-"Pero no entiendo porque, es muy bella esa escena del beso..."-Sakura no dijo nada, pero sintió ardor en su estomago...

-"Muchas gracias..."-

-"Quiere que le suba el desayuno..."-

-"No, iré a la casa de mis padres..."

-"¿Quiere un auto...?"

-"No se preocupe, caminare es un bello día..."

-"Como usted diga señora..."-la mujer salió del cuarto dejando que la castaña se cambiara de ropa. Salió como quince minutos después y se perdió por los verdes valles de la comarca que resplandecía por la primavera.

-.-.-

-"¡Aquí esta señor...!"-exclamo una joven mientras colgaba el teléfono. Era una oficina.

-"Si, ¿qué es lo que pasa...?"-pregunto acomodándose el cabello.

-"Ya llego..."

-"Si ¿hace cuanto?"-le sonrió a las personas que pasaban.

-"Hace tres días, lo he estado buscando desde entonces..."-

-"Muchas gracias... ¿dónde esta?"-

-"En la caja fuerte..."-se levanto de su silla.

-"No te preocupes yo iré por él... ¿y Syaoran...?"-la joven cerro los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

-"Esta en su oficina, no quiere recibir a nadie... esta muy cambiado ¿cree que haya peleado con la señora?"-el joven negó.

-"No lo creo... muchas gracias..."-el chico se alejo por los pasillos hasta el ultimo piso donde estaba la caja fuerte.

-"Ah... joven Hiragisawa..."-exclamo el vigilante. –"¿Viene por él?"-el chico asintió –"En unos segundos se lo doy..."-

-"¿Cómo están las cosas por aquí...?"

-"Pues normales señor, aquí tiene..."-le dio una caja.

-"Nos vemos luego..."-se despidió con la mano.

-"Suerte señor..."

-"Gracias..."-se perdió por el estacionamiento hasta que encontró su vehículo y salió del edificio.

-.-.-

-"Él te quiere, jamás lo vi con esa mirada y esa sonrisa tan sincera..."

_-"¡No es cierto!"-exclamo enojada la chica. –"Si me quisiera no me habría mentido, no se hubiera ido..."-_

_-"Pero..."-la chica recordó que había prometido no decir nada. –"Vamos Tomoyo dale una oportunidad..."-exclamo la joven desesperada; odiaba que la limitaran así._

_-"¿Oportunidad?, ¡Se va a casar Meiling!"-la chica estaba sentada en su cama con la pijama puesta._

-"¡Que no se va a casar! ¿cómo quieres que te lo diga...?"-le pregunto ya desesperada.

_-"No hay nada que decirme Mei, solo se que estoy cansada..."-su voz se empezó a quebrar_

_-"¡Ah... Tomoyo!"-se acerco a la joven y le dio un abrazo desatando con ello las lagrimas..._

_-"¡No puedo creer que siga extrañado tu rostro..."-susurro entre lagrimas la joven amatista llorando como muchas veces había hecho..._

-"...Sigo extrañando tu rostro..."-suspiro Tomoyo sentada en el balancín tratando de borrar ese recuerdo. Pero sonrió de manera contagiosa al recordar la cantidad de rosas azules que tuvieron que poner en jarrones ... –"Eriol..."-dijo al viento como esperando que él apareciera. Era una tarde preciosa. El sol descansaba sobre el cielo en espera de poder meterse y dar inicio a la noche. Una brisa refrescante jugaba con los cabellos azabaches de la chica mientras se mecía lentamente, disfrutando de ese lugar tan privilegiado que tenia. No había muchas partes con esa vista tan espectacular. Cerro los ojos en busca de paz interior. Llevaba casi un mes como alma en pena...

-"¿Me llamaste?"-¡esa voz! Era su voz... La joven no abrió los ojos, sabia que era otra jugarreta de su mente... Sintió unos labios posarse sobre los suyos. No abrió los ojos, sabia de quien eran esos labios tan cálidos y delicados... –"¿Me extrañaste dulzura...?"-se sentó a lado de la joven moviendo el balancín.

-"¿Qué haces aquí...?"-lo miro un tanto resentida...

-"¿Por qué me preguntas tal cosa...?"-quiso pasar su brazo por los hombros de la chica, pero ella se levanto.

-"Respóndeme Eriol..."-el aludido sonrió, se levanto también del lugar y sin pensarlo dos veces la rodeo con sus brazos mientras sus labios buscaban los otros. La joven no se movió ni un milímetro. Los labios del chico acariciaron con elegancia y exquisitez los de la chica...

-"Eso responde tu pregunta..."-la chica sintió el calor subirle al rostro. Estaba muy enojada. Había estado un mes sin saber donde estaba y eso no le gustaba para nada...

-"No..."-hizo el ademán de darse la vuelta pero un par de brazos se lo impidieron...

-"¡Vamos Tomoyo! Dime que tienes..."-la tenia aprisionada por la cintura.

-"¿Yo? Nada, es solo que cierta persona se fue un mes a quien sabe donde, ya habíamos arreglado el malentendido y después de unas semanas desapareces..."-se calló al ver la sonrisa del joven.

-"¿Es por eso...?"-la chica resoplo indignada. Eriol la estrecho mas y la levanto un poco para verla mejor. –"Acompáñeme señorita enojona..."-la jalo de la mano mientras la noche hacia su presencia iluminando de color violeta el cielo... El trinar de los pájaros y el sonido de sus pies pisando la hierba y las ramas secas era algo fastuoso.

-"¿Adonde vamos...?"-estaban en la parte que servia como terreno de equitación especializado. Barandas para que los caballos saltaran se distinguían no muy lejos.

-"No preguntes y sígueme..."-caminaron durante unos minutos mas. Llegaron a la ultima parte de la propiedad de los Kinomoto. Era una especie de bosque ya que era usado para la caza mayor.

-"¿Ya llegamos...?"-se sentó en una gran piedra intentando descansar sus pies.

-"Espérame aquí dulzura..."-se alejo por un costado, dejando a la amatista un tanto temerosa, ya que la noche ya no tardaba en caer. Miro su reloj de pulsera. Las seis y cuarto. Miro a todos lados un poco preocupada, se había ido hace unos minutos y ya se le hacían eternos... se cautivo al ver una ardilla correr con una bellota en su pequeña boca.

-"¡Ven Tomoyo...!"-escucho su voz pero no lo vio.

-"¿Dónde estas...?"-miro a todos lados intentando ubicarlo.

-"¡Ven...!"-la chica dio unos pasos pero lo único que veía eran árboles...

-"¿Dónde estas...?"-sintió una mano sobre su hombro y grito horrorizada.

-"¿Estas bien...?"-Tomoyo le dio un golpe, le había dado el susto de su vida. –"Vamos..."-la condujo unos metros mas adelante. –"Cierra los ojos y confía en mi..."-Tomoyo lo miro confundida pero asintió. Se aferró mas a su brazo mientras caminaba con sus bellos ojos amatistas escondidos.

-"¿Falta mucho...?"-el joven no le contesto. Caminaron un poco mas y el chico la soltó.

-"No te muevas de aquí..."-Tomoyo quiso abrir los ojos pero el chico se lo impidió.-"Se paciente dulzura..."-se alejo de la chica. Tomoyo estaba un tanto insegura. Intento ubicarse pero estaba totalmente perdida.

-"¿Eriol...?"-no abrió los ojos pero empezaba a sentir miedo. –"¿Estas ahí...?"-unos brazos la rodearon dándole seguridad y envolviéndola con su aroma.

-"Abre los ojos..."-la chica se aferró a los brazos del chico de gafas y los abrió despacio.

Ahogo un suspiro de felicidad. Estaban en uno de los claros del bosque... era precioso lo que el chico había hecho. Alrededor de quince velas de color rojo intenso formaban un circulo rodeándolos. El pasto estaba cubierto de pétalos blancos que brillaban a causa de las velas...

-"¿Adoras las rosas...?"-le pregunto mientras se aferraba mas a él, era un chico muy especial que la hacia enloquecer de felicidad.

-"No, te adoro a ti... dulzura..."-la beso de nuevo quitando una mano de la cintura de la chica para sacar algo de su pantalón.

-"Gracias..."-mantuvo los ojos cerrados aspirando la colonia del joven. Su rostro tenia dibujada una sonrisa tan celestial que el chico sintió su corazón acelerarse. Hacia mucho que no le gustaba tanto una mujer. Pero Tomoyo era perfecta, y lo mejor de todo era que ella no lo creía así.

-"Lo único que quiero que me digas es si..."-la chica dejo de abrazarlo para mirarlo a los ojos.

-"¿Si...?"-Eriol deslizo su mano buscando la de la chica. Se arrodillo aprisionándola mientras abría una caja. Tomoyo tenia los ojos mas grandes de lo normal. ¿Era eso lo que creía que era?. A causa de la noche los grillos cantores hicieron su aparición, era como si entonaran una suave melodía para la joven pareja...

-"¿Aceptarías a este hombre desastroso por esposo...?"-Tomoyo respiro y se arrodillo también para abrazarlo... ¿Cómo podría no aceptar a ese hombre? Era dulcemente embriagador, de mirada misteriosa y hechizante, pero sincera...

-"¡Claro que si...!"-el chico le puso la bella joya. Un anillo de oro blanco con tres piedras incrustadas del mismo color de los ojos de la chica ahora descansaba en el dedo anular de la joven. Tomoyo estaba llena de emoción, ¡¡SE CONVERTIRÍA EN SU ESPOSA!!, de todo lo que pensó que le pasaría esa tarde, eso era lo ultimo.

-"Eso era lo que quería escuchar..."-le dijo halagador besando cada dedo con delicadeza. Era una caricia reverenciosa que saco un suspiro de los labios de la chica.

-"Te amo..."-Eriol levanto el rostro al escucharla mientras Tomoyo se aproximo a cerrar la distancia con beso suave pero romántico.

-"Yo también preciosa..."-un beso mas, ahora ya estaban juntos. Ambos se sentaron sobre los pétalos aun abrazados, ella se recostó sobre su pecho. Él joven aspiro el aroma de su cabellera recordando todo lo que tuvo que hacer para conseguir esa joya... Después de haber pasado unas semanas junto a Tomoyo decidió que quería despertar a su lado todas la mañanas, que las sonrisas de agradecimiento fueran para él y solo para él, que de su canto angelical solo fueran testigos sus oídos, ¡Que fuera solo suya!... aprovecho un pequeño viaje de negocios a Inglaterra para la búsqueda de un anillo de compromiso. El anillo de modelo exclusivo le trajo un montón de problemas, su exportación trajo tramites horribles así que la joyería lo envió por medios mas seguros. Eriol estuvo ocupado con los negocios de la viñera mientras el anillo llegaba a la comarca. Sonrió, sorprendiéndose por lo que hizo. Estaba enamorado como un colegial, pero era divino...

-"Tengo hambre..."-le dijo la joven sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Por ella había hecho todo, había comprado los derechos de exclusividad del anillo, para que nadie tuviera esa joya, para que ella fuera la única sobre la tierra que portara tan hermoso objeto.

-"¿Quieres regresar...?"-la joven negó. –"Entonces tendremos que esperar..."

-"Si estoy contigo así, no importa nada mas..."-alzo la cabeza en busca de los labios del joven, fundiéndose en un ser. Hacían una pareja hermosa... ella era intuitiva y sensible. Y él una persona misteriosa y tierna. No podían ser mas compatibles.

La noche dio paso a las estrellas que ya resplandecían en lo alto del cielo...

-"No me digas esas cosas que me puedo acostumbrar..."-le susurro al oído besando su lóbulo con delicadeza.

-"Es mejor que lo hagas, porque estaremos juntos toda la vida..."-le dijo sonriendo esa caricia le daba mucha risa.

-"Mas que eso... toda la eternidad..."-Tomoyo se abrazo mas al joven. Le encantaba sentirse protegida y segura. Lo había extrañado como tonta, pero todo eso le sirvió para comprender que, aunque quisiera estar lejos de él jamás lo conseguiría. Era una necesidad casi enfermiza que le recorría el cuerpo. Ese joven de gafas y mirada conquistadora la había atraído desde un principio... la derretía con sus palabras y la conquistaba mas con sus detalles...

De algo si estaba segura... no le seria difícil compartir una vida con él... inclusive formar una familia... –"Te amo dulzura, eres el ser mas bello que puede existir, tan delicada como una flor, pero fuerte y dedicada como una... hormiga..."-Tomoyo se rió.

-"¿Una hormiga...?"-

-"Vamos cariño, ¿qué no te gustan las hormigas...?"-la chica negó. –"Pues entonces nos vamos porque a ellas le gustan las rosas..."-Tomoyo vio claramente como una fila de hormigas recorrían el lugar y se levanto estrepitosamente.

-"¡Eriol!"-se sacudió el cuerpo e intento correr.

-"Venga Tomoyo, ayúdame a apagar las velas..."-rápidamente soplaron logrando apagar las velas y huir de ahí. –"Creo que no te iban a comer cariño..."-Tomoyo se le colgó del cuello.

-"No lo sé... sabes que me gusta que me digas cariño..."-el joven estrecho la cintura de la chica levantándola a su altura.

-"¡Cariño, cariño, cariño, cariño...!"-Tomoyo se aferró al cuerpo del joven mientras lo besaba con ahínco.

-"Vámonos..."-lo tomo de la mano entrelazando sus dedos. Escucharon un trueno amenazar con lluvia. –"Va a llover, démonos prisa..."-empezaron a caminar.

-"No es cierto..."-le contesto sonriente.

-"Siempre que dices eso llueve..."-le contesto mientras se detenía y miraba el camino.

-"¿Sabes regresar Eriol?"-el chico sonrió arrugando un poco la frente.

-"Esta muy oscuro..."-fue su única respuesta.

-"¡Ah... sígueme...!"-retrocedieron un poco y retomaron el camino perdiéndose rápidamente por el bosque. Lo único que se escuchaba eran sus risas alegrando ese ambiente tan fantasmagórico...

-.-.-.-

Sakura corría por la oscuridad de la comarca. Había llegado alrededor de las dos de la tarde al palacete de sus padres y ahora eran las ocho mientras caminaba anonadada.

Al llegar al palacete de sus padres decidió despejar su mente unos segundos y se sentó en el balancín de la parte trasera de su casa. Conocía las costumbres de su familia, y por ser un día tan caluroso de seguro tendrían todas la ventanas abiertas.

_-"¿Ya estarás feliz no Papá?"-_abrió los ojos de manera impresionante. Era Tuya y su padre que hablaban en el estudio. Una extraña necesidad la recorrió. ¿Se enteraría por fin del motivo por el cual estaba casada con Syaoran Li?. Tal vez...

_-"Si hijo, tu hermana ya esta casada, es un matrimonio seguro... y mas porque él ya lo sabe..."_-Sakura no podía contra su curiosidad, que mas que eso era una precaria obsesión...

-"¿Cómo reacciono?"

_-"Exactamente como dijo Hien, se sorprendió demasiado, no me creyó al principio..."_

-"¿Hien?"-se pregunto la oji-verde mientras indagaba en su memoria... si no se equivocaba ese era el nombre del padre de Syaoran.

_-"Yo tampoco te creí al principio Papá, es algo meramente sorprendente..."_-Sakura sabia que se enteraría en esos momentos, pero algo de su ser le decía que no debía estar escuchando esa conversación...

_-"Sabes que lo hice por el bien de ella. Viste lo que paso en la boda, ya estaba muy mal... todo era cuestión de tiempo... ¡la perderíamos sino hacia algo!... prefería dejarla en manos de Syaoran que perderla... era lo único que importaba en ese momento, aunque con ello..."_-

_-"Sacrificaras su libertad..."-_completo Touya.

_-"Estaban predestinados a estar juntos, han vivido con los destinos entrelazados..."_

_-"O mas bien, tenían el destino marcado..."_-Escucho toda la conversación ahogando un grito al enterarse de la verdad. Esa verdad que la mato por dentro mucho tiempo, y que ahora que la sabia era peor el resultado. ¿Todo era una vil y estúpida farsa? ¿Era eso...?

Ahora se encontraba caminando bajo el manto de estrellas. Ni siquiera sabia donde estaba, y menos aun la hora. ¿cómo medir las emociones que gritan por salir?... Solo recordaba las palabras de su padre y su hermano mientras maldecía su existencia y su destino.

-"¡¡Es imposible!!"-grito al escuchar otro trueno como aviso de que se retirara de ahí. La lluvia cayo sin piedad empapando su cuerpo. –"¿¿POR QUÉ A MI??"-miro intentando localizar algo donde esconderse de la lluvia, pero al parecer no podría hacerlo. –"¡¿POR QUÉ NO PUDE TENER UNA VIDA NORMAL?!"-¿cómo suprimir los sentimientos que lastiman?... ¿cómo evitar ser presa del dolor?...¿cómo borrar el temor de las emociones tan encontradas que corrían por todo su ser? ¿cómo...?. –"¡Yo nunca quise que esto pasara, yo solo quería el bien de mi familia...!"-sintió el frió calarle los huesos –"¡Solo quería eso... solo eso...!"-dijo ahora con pesar. ¿por qué al perder las cadenas extrañas su presencia? ¿por qué al sentir la libertad se desea el sometimiento...?... ¿cómo hacer para que la verdad deje de lastimar?... ¡Tantas dudas!...

Las lagrimas no se podían distinguir, pero de seguro tenían la misma intensidad que la lluvia. Su cuerpo temblaba al escuchar los truenos, pero todo eso era de menor importancia. Había tomado una decisión... ¿por qué se escoge el camino mas fácil... y el mas doloroso?...

Huiría de ahí, se iría de por vida de la comarca. ¿qué hacer cuando lo único que sientes es la oscuridad de tu alma carcomerte por dentro?...

No le importaba si moría en algún momento, o si su familia se desvivía por encontrarla. Solo quería huir e intentar dejar atrás todo lo que había vivido. Todo lo que había sufrido... todo lo que sentía... ¿cómo parar de sufrir...? ¿cómo ignorar sentimientos que como el fuego recorren tu ser en busca de consumirlo?...

Se tallo los ojos con desesperación, la vista se le nublaba por las lagrimas y la lluvia... Encontraría un lugar donde trabajar, un lugar tan lejos de Syaoran como fuera posible, un lugar lejos de todo eso... ¿era lo correcto?... ¡Si!... ¡eso era lo correcto, no lo menos doloroso, ni lo mas fácil, pero de seguro lo correcto... –"¡¡MALDITO SEAS SYAORAN LI...!!"-estaba desesperada por desaparecer, por dejar de existir que podría cometer alguna locura...

-"¡MALDITA SEA! ¿D"NDE ESTAS SAKURA?"-corría por todos lados.

Sabia que era su culpa que ella estuviera así... ¿por qué se no se piensan las consecuencias...? ¿para que sirve la razón si solo confunde...? ¿de que sirve el corazón si solo lastima? ¿para que tenemos labios si solo saben mentir...?

Se estrujo el cabello con desesperación... Tenia el traje empapado y esa maldita niebla que no lo dejaba ver.

Sentía desesperación, sentía el dolor de su esposa y la necesidad de desaparecer del mundo. ¿cómo reparar un daño?... ¿se puede pegar un corazón roto?...

–"¡Por favor Sakura! ¡No lo hagas...!"-cuando iba camino al palacio sintió un dolor muy fuerte en el pecho y la ansiedad de buscar a Sakura se formo en su ser. –"¡¡SAKURA!!"-sus latidos eran acelerados y su respiración entrecortada. ¿qué hacer cuando has lastimado a alguien?... ¿cómo hacerle olvidar esa sensación de vacío y desconsuelo...? ¿cómo rescatar algo que tu mismo perdiste...?

Sentía su frió, pero sobre todo sentía su dolor... ¡ese maldito dolor del que él era culpable!... Siguió caminando sin saber siquiera donde estaba. Movía la cabeza hacia todos lados en busca de alguna señal de que ella estuviera ahí. ¿cómo acercarte a alguien si te desea lejos?... ¿es posible amar a alguien y lastimarlo a la vez?... ¿es acaso justo...?...

Se quito el saco que no hacia mas que estorbarle y siguió corriendo. –"¡SAKURA!"-su voz resonaba con eco recorriendo por completo el bosque pero sin recibir respuesta.

Lo escuchaba, esa era su voz buscándola. ¿por qué lo hacia? ¿por qué le era difícil olvidar? ¿por qué no la dejaba irse?...Sonrió de manera tan triste que partía el alma.

-"Comprendo tu comportamiento, tal vez yo también hubiera hecho lo mismo..." –es que era tan absurdo que sorprendía, pero era la realidad... ¿acaso hay mas verdad que la que ven nuestros ojos?...

–"Lo siento mucho Syaoran, pero se que no podría vivir contigo sabiendo que lo que siento..."-un rayo seguido de un trueno ilumino el cielo y retumbo en sus oídos. Odiaba cuando llovía porque siempre era muy fuerte, un temblor la recorrió. ¿es posible engañar al corazón...?... ¿se puede jugar con la razón o ella nos engaña a nosotros?...

Sintió a Syaoran cerca y siguió corriendo protegida por la neblina. No quería verlo, debía irse en esos momentos... ¿por qué correr siempre es lo único que nuestras piernas saben hacer cuando el corazón llora...?

Entro al salón siendo guiado por su suegro. Aunque la cara que éste tenia era muy confusa para el joven castaño...

-"Siéntate Syaoran..."-recordaba a la perfección esa platica. Ya había analizado las palabras una y otra vez.

-"¿Qué es lo que pasa Fujitaka...?"-se sentó desabotonando su saco.

-"Es de vital importancia que sepas la razón por la cual Sakura se caso contigo..."-Syaoran lo miro sorprendido.

-"¿Qué quiere decir con eso?"

-"Tienes que saber lo que significa el anillo que le diste a Sakura y la cicatriz que estaba en tu muñeca izquierda..."-como reflejo Syaoran se miro la muñeca en busca de...

-"No esta..."-jamás supo como se hizo esa cicatriz, pero desde que tenia razón de ser la había tenido.

-"Desapareció junto con la de Sakura..."

-"No entiendo nada de lo que me dice Fujitaka..."-el padre de Touya se sentó tranquilamente mientras buscaba su pipa en un cajón.

-"No te preocupes hijo, ya lo entenderás..."-lo miro a los ojos con cierto aire de misterio.

No podía creer que recordara eso en estos momentos. Se miro la muñeca con nostalgia y furia.

-"¡SAKURA!"-debía estar ahí, no podía dejarlo, no podía irse, no tenia ese derecho. –"¡¿D"NDE ESTAS SAKURA?!"-estaba ya muy lejos de la carretera y la lluvia no le tenia misericordia. –"¡¡MALDICI"N!!"-no estaba, no podía verla y lo peor es que ella no quería verlo... Pero era su culpa... eso lo quemaba por dentro... ¡¡ERA UN COMPLETO ESTUPIDO!!... la lluvia le nublaba la vista... debía encontrarla pronto... ¿la vida y la muerte son uno? ¿cuándo uno muere empieza a vivir de verdad?... ¿o vivir es lo mismo que estar muerto...?

-"¿Recuerdas la muerte de tu padre Syaoran?"-el castaño lo miro sin entender.

-"¿Eso que tiene que ver con que no tenga mi cicatriz...?"-mentiría si decía que estaba tranquilo.

-"Todo... ¿la recuerdas?"-

-"Si, yo tenia como nueve o diez años... cuando murió..."

-"Ocho hijo, tenias ocho años cuando el buen Hien nos abandono..."-Syaoran lo escuchaba atento. –"¿Recuerdas algo mas...?"

-"No mucho, solo me acuerdo que el me pidió que nunca me fuera de la comarca... solo eso..."-

-"Pues bien hijo... la historia que te relatare tal vez no la creas, pero veras como todo tuvo su razón..."-inhalo el humo de su pipa impregnando el aire.

-"Eso espero..."-se recargo en el respaldo de la silla esperando que el padre de su esposa continuara...

Había perdido un zapato y decidió quitarse el otro ya que no podía caminar. Sacudió un poco la cabeza sintiendo escalofríos.

-"Pensar que ya me había decidido a decírtelo..."-se froto los brazos intentando reunir fuerzas para seguir. ¿la fuerza es guiada por el corazón? ¿... y si esta roto, hay fuerza?...

Su paso se volvió mas lento. Pareciera que no notara la lluvia, simple y sencillamente caminaba con la cabeza baja. ¡le dolía todo su ser! –"Fue lindo mientras duró... a decir verdad duró mas de lo que imagine, pero todo fue una farsa... ¡una vil farsa...!"-su caminar se volvió mas lento, ya no tenia fuerzas. No había comido desde el desayuno del día anterior.

Algo si la tenia 'feliz': ...Haber descubierto todo era algo que la tenia satisfecha, ... ¿qué es la felicidad?... ¿un poco de placer terrenal? ¿...ó un verdadero sentimiento de estabilidad?... aunque el resultado fue desastroso podría continuar su camino consiente de todo lo que paso en realidad... ¿la realidad trasciende nuestro mundo? ¿o solo explicamos lo inexplicable...?

-"Tu padre era acusado por tener gustos muy extraños..."

-"Mi madre me dijo que inclusive se le tacho de hechicero pero... no entiendo..."

-"Cuando recién empecé a trabajar para tu familia Sakura tenia dos años... una niña hermosa con ojos color esmeralda empezaba a correr de aquí por allá. Hasta que un día no despertó..."-

-"¿Cómo...?"

-"Sakura no despertó una mañana, su difunta madre y yo buscamos de manera inmediata un medico, pero dijo que no habría manera de curarla... que ella moriría..."

-"¿Cómo?"-estaba sorprendido por lo que escuchaba...

-"¡SAKURA!"-de nuevo su voz... ahora estaba muy cerca de ella. Quiso huir, correr, pero sus pies no querían moverse ¿o tal vez escuchar su voz preocupada la paralizo?... No le respondió. –"¡¿Sakura?!"-pregunto el joven castaño que tenia la camisa pegada al cuerpo y estaba igual de mojado que la joven.

-"¡VETE!"-respiro con dificultad dándole la espalda. –"¡¡¿No lo entiendes? Ya no quiero verte, no quiero saber de ti, ni de nadie...!!"-el chico se acerco e intento tomarla de la mano para que no siguiera caminando. –"¡NO ME TOQUES...!"-le dolía ver su mirada tierna de vuelta... ¡era muy confuso lo que estaba pasando!... Pero la verdad era que si la tocaba sentiría esa ardor de nuevo... ¡no quería...!

-"Sakura..."-le rogó con voz tenue.

-"¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE QUIERES?!"-lo volteo a ver y Syaoran sintió su corazón encogerse. Jamás había visto una mirada tan triste.

-"Yo..."-no sabia como decírselo. O mas bien no podía. A veces las palabras se quedan estancadas en el fondo de los corazones...

-"¿QUÉ?"-ahora lo miraba con odio. –"¿QUE VAS A HACER AHORA? ¿GRITARME? ¿O SIMPLEMENTE IGNORARME COMO ANTES...?"-saco toda su furia en esas palabras. ¿la verdad es mas dolorosa... que las mentiras?

-"No... yo..."-¿Tartamudeaba?... ¡ahora tartamudeaba!... pero desde la conversación estaba muy inseguro.

-"¿¡QUE?!"-cerro los ojos intentando enfocarse y a la vez tranquilizarse. –"Dímelo Syaoran, solo espero eso para poder partir..."-la mirada de Syaoran se perdió. Sabia que ella no mentía, y lo decía de una manera tan triste que bajo la mirada... ¿el peso de los hechos recae en la cabeza...?

-"No vas a ir a ningún lado Sakura..."-dijo mientras levantaba la mirada clavándola en la de ella. Haciendo que un escalofrió la recorriera por completo.

-"No tienes derecho..."-susurro mientras se daba la vuelta y volvía a emprender su viaje.

-"¡Claro que tengo derecho... eres mi esposa...!"-le grito logrando que el eco del lugar enfatizara mas su ultima palabra.

-"¿Tu esposa?"-musito con ironía. –"Déjate de farsas Syaoran... solo vete... eres un mentiroso..."-continuo caminando.

-"¡No me voy a ir...!"-la siguió de cerca mientras ella se alejaba mas... sus cuerpos estaban cerca, pero sus almas estaban mas separadas que nunca intentando romper el lazo que las unía, pero lo que ellos no sabían es que seria imposible, ellos jamás estarían distantes... porque eran una sola alma en dos cuerpos...

-"Le diagnosticaron una extraña enfermedad que recorría su sangre privándola de vitalidad..."-

-"No entiendo Fujitaka... ella esta bien ahora... pero muchas gracias por decírmelo..."-

-"A la mañana siguiente de su diagnostico me presente a trabajar..."-le dijo ignorando su comentario y volviendo a fumar su pipa. –"... tu Padre me llamo a su oficina y sin haberle dicho algo, me dijo que él curaría a Sakura..."

-"Creo que es una broma de mal gusto señor Fujitaka, y si me disculpa Sakura me espera para cenar..."-hizo el ademán de levantarse.

-"¿No sientes lo que ella siente?"-le pregunto para detenerlo .-"Cuando ella tiene frió, tu te pones un suéter porque lo sientes igual, cuando a ella le preocupa algo, tu sientes la necesidad de ayudarla..."

-"Cuando se lastima yo siento su dolor..."-completo impresionado por eso.

-"¿No te preguntas a que se debe?"-Syaoran se acomodo en su asiento y le afirmo con un movimiento de cabeza.-"Ambos están conectados por un pacto de sangre..."

-"¿Pacto de sangre...?"

-"Si, ambos son un ser..."-Syaoran lo miro sin entender esperando que todo se aclarara un poco...

-"¿Por qué? ¿para que?...no quiero saber nada...Solo déjame ir... y vete tu... conseguirás una nueva esposa... ¡VETE!..."-se detuvo y encaro. Syaoran negó con la cabeza. –"¿Por qué no? ¿es difícil irte?"-ahora lo mirada indignada. Emprendió el viaje de nuevo...

-"No te vayas... por favor..."-le rogó él tomándola por la mano. Sakura se detuvo pero no lo miro.

-"Dime una razón, una sola para que esto continué, no le encuentro sentido, no hay razones para seguir el uno al lado del otro... dímelo..."-la lluvia aun los mojaba. Sus respiraciones eran rápidas y exhalaban vapor... en sus ojos se veía la necesidad de estar cerca, pero sus bocas tal vez lo negarían... ¿Cómo evitar lo inevitable? ¿cómo terminar algo que nunca comenzó? ¿cómo acercar algo que se repelía sin desearlo...? ¿cómo ser algo que no se podía? Y ¿cómo construir un amor al saber que todo era parte de un sacrificio...?...

-"Tu padre me pidió que llevara conmigo a Sakura y le fuera a ver la noche de luna nueva a las 11:30 exactas. Emprendí el viaje esperanzado en una oportunidad de salvar a mi pequeña hija..."-Syaoran ya no interrumpiría, iba a escuchar el relato completo.-"Llegue incluso unos cinco minutos antes de la hora prevista pero tu padre ya me esperaba..."-Fujitaka se acerco al escritorio y saco una cajetilla de cigarrillos. Los necesitarían, le ofreció uno a su jefe y se sentó de nuevo. –"Atravesamos el palacete sin ser escuchados por tu Madre, al parecer no estaba o simplemente yo no lo note. Llegamos a una parte que yo jamás había visto en el palacio y ahí estabas tu..."

-"¿Y?"-susurro incrédulo.

-"Tenias cuatro años Syaoran, una mirada inocente y el mismo cabello rebelde que ahora..."-Syaoran sonrió. Siempre había tenido la misma cabellera.-"...recuerdo lo parecido que eres a tu difunto padre, la misma mirada castaña y llena de bondad..."-el joven intento hacer memoria, recordar a su padre, pero solo podía recordar sus palabras pidiéndole que no se fuera de la comarca. –"Recuerdo que me saludaste muy gentilmente y te sentaste en un banco que tu Papa te puso. Colocamos a Sakura en una pequeña cama y tu la miraste con ternura, fue un momento muy grato..."

-"¿Qué estaba haciendo yo allí Fujitaka?"

-"Calma hijo. Es lo que sigue..."

Un incomodo silencio rodeaba a la pareja ¿cómo hablar sin saber que decir?... Las gotas escurrían por su cuerpo, resbalaban por su rostro ocasionando que el frió se apoderara de ambos cuerpos. Lo peor del asunto era que sus corazones estaban mas fríos, y sin la unión que ellos formaban jamás podrían proporcionarse calor. ¿cómo amar un pacto? ¿cómo saber si es amor?...

-"Una razón..."-repitió con un suspiro. Sintiendo la mano de su marido sobre la suya. Syaoran se acerco mas a la chica, ella le seguía dando la espalda. Sentía como el cuerpo de Sakura temblaba, tenia ganas de abrazarla, de decirle tantas cosas. –"Solo vete ¿quieres?..."-le susurro con pesar. Syaoran soltó la mano de la chica escuchando un sollozo, ella dio dos pasos alejándose de él. ¿cómo soportar la perdida del corazón...? –"Adiós Syaoran..."- ¿cómo asimilar una despedida?... el chico la vio alejarse. Se quedo quieto pensando... ¿cómo gritar de dolor al sentir tu corazón partirse?..., apreciando las gotas escurrir por su cara. Le sorprendió que ya no sentía nada, ya no sentía el dolor de su esposa, ahora solo sentía su tristeza, su corazón latir rápidamente, y ese arrepentimiento... ¿cómo saber que lo que sientes es verdadero?...

-"Adiós Sakura..."- ¿cómo decir adiós, si en verdad no quieres partir?...se dio la vuelta. Cerro los ojos y emprendió su regreso con un paso lento. Al final eso fue lo mejor, ¿cómo distinguir lo correcto de lo incorrecto? ...aunque su padre se negara, estar separados era lo mejor... ¿cómo saber que era lo mejor...? ¿cómo entender que a veces estar juntos duele mas?... ¿cómo hacerle saber al corazón que todo había terminado?... terminado...

-"Lo recuerdo bastante bien, tu Padre me dijo que no me asustara por lo que iba a hacer. Tomo unas sales y rodeo a Sakura en un circulo. Tu solo lo mirabas atentamente, parecía que estabas orgulloso de tu padre. Hien te pidió que te acercaras y te levanto en brazos sentándote a lado de mi hija. Saco una pequeña daga y se acerco a ti..."

-"¿Una daga?"-musito un tanto asustado.

-"Si, tu le extendiste el brazo izquierdo y yo me precipite y te aleje de él diciéndole que no te hiciera daño, pero tu me miraste y me dijiste que era por Sakura. Te bajaste de mis brazos y caminaste a lado de tu padre subiéndote de nuevo a la cama con gran dificultad. Tu padre te tomo el brazo y lo extendió, de igual manera tomo el brazo de mi hija y les corto a ambos una línea haciendo escurrir sangre de ellas. Yo lo miraba asustado pero tu no tenias ni una pizca de temor en tu rostro. Al contrario mirabas absorto al angel que tenia los ojos cerrados. Tu padre tomo tu bracito y junto la herida de Sakura con la tuya, sus sangres fluyeron uniéndose, tu solo le sonreírte a tu padre cuando el te puso la venda sobre tu herida..."

-"¿Qué esta tratando de decirme?"-dijo preocupado el castaño. –"¿Qué mi padre uso mi sangre para salvar a Sakura?"

-"Exactamente hijo, antes de rodear sus muñecas con vendas tomo una sortija que brillaba. 'Es la sortija de mi esposa', me dijo y puso una gota de sangre de cada uno. La bella joya brillo unos minutos y se opaco..."-Syaoran no podía creer lo que escuchaba ¿eso era verdad?.

-"No puedo creerlo señor..."

-"Pero a causa de ese pacto de sangre ustedes no podrían vivir separados.. nunca..."

-"¿Cómo?"

-"Tu Padre me explico que ese intercambio de sangre le regresaría la vida a mi hija, pero le daría un poco de la tuya y a ti de la de ella. Me dijo que eran dos cuerpos con un alma... y esa alma estaría junta por siempre ¿por qué crees que siempre regresabas? ¿por qué crees que era esa extraña necesidad de estar en la comarca...?"

-"¿Me esta diciendo que todo lo que siento por mi esposa es a causa de un hechizo...?"

-"No exactamente, pero lo que yo tenia que hacer era casarlos, justo cuando el veintiunavo aniversario se cumpliera..."

-"El día de la boda..."-supuso el joven...

-"Exacto, lo que sucedió es que tu te alejaste de la comarca y no crecieron juntos, pero ese sentimiento estuvo presente siempre. En caso de que no se casaran ella moriría irremediablemente porque si tu le entregabas tu corazón a otra persona, esa parte de ti que vive en Sakura, se perdería para siempre, espero me entiendas Syaoran, pero tu eres lo que mantiene con vida a Sakura... En el momento en que tu te comprometiste y le diste el anillo de tu Madre la cuenta regresiva se inicio... Tu padre me dijo claramente las cosas, si Sakura no se casaba contigo moriría, yo no podría permitirlo y aunque la obligara, ella se casaría contigo..."

-"¿Entonces mi amor por ella no es verdadero?"

-"Al contrario hijo, su amor es el mas puro que pueda existir, porque han vivido toda su vida haciéndolo..."

-"¿Entonces no la amo por ser quien es sino por lo que sucedió?, la amo para que ella pueda vivir..."

-"Cuando pasaron la primera noche juntos desapareció todo, le pusieron fin a los mareos y dolor de Sakura... las cicatrices desaparecieron en el ultimo desmayo de Sakura... todo termino ya hijo... "

-"¿Quiere decir que el hechizo desapareció? Me esta diciendo que todo fue por obligación, que todo fue una farsa, ¡que en realidad no amo a mi esposa!"-dijo incrédulo y molesto a la vez.

-"¡Claro que no Syaoran! Amas a Sakura por sobre todas las cosas, su amor no es una farsa. La amas ¡que eso te quede claro...!"

-"No lo entiendo Fujitaka. Utilizaron mi sangre para salvar a Sakura, pero eso nos ato de por vida, incluso sabia que tenia que casarme con ella..."

-"Tenían el destino marcado hijo..."

-"Si, el destino marcado por un pacto de sangre que nos unión sin remedio haciéndome dudar del origen de mi amor..."

-"Lo siento hijo. Pero deberás entenderlo tu solo, yo ya cumplí con la promesa que le hice a tu padre y con eso salde la deuda de la vida de mi hija... lo demás debes entenderlo tu solo, pero ya sabes que estaban destinados a estar juntos..."

-"Tenga buenas noches Fujitaka..."-se levanto y salió del cuarto sin mirar atrás.

-"Espero que lo comprendas pronto Syaoran, sino traerás problemas..." ...

-"Adiós..."-repitió las palabras de su marido con tristeza y melancolía. ¿cómo saber que es lo que sientes? ¿como saber si es verdad lo que ven tus ojos?... Nada es seguro, nada es eterno, nada es único, nada es importante...

Estaba herida... pero...-"¡Eres muy tonta Sakura!"-se dijo mientras frotaba con dureza sus manos en busca de calor. –"Pensar que le creíste..."-bufo con ironía. –"Pero con todo lo que paso yo tampoco se lo que siento..."-se miro la muñeca derecha. ¿Cómo creer en algo que no es creíble? ¿cómo ignorar a la razón, si es lo único seguro?...

Ya no tenia su cicatriz, esa cicatriz que marco su destino, pero a la cual le tuvo cierto aprecio al final. Al fin y al cabo había vivido con ella toda su vida, a pesar de que intento deshacerse de ella de todo tipo de formas siempre aparecía de nuevo. Levanto su otra mano y se miro la sortija de matrimonio. Se la quiso quitar, de nada ya servia... Pero aun así la quería... la quería en su dedo... ¿cómo saber que lo que quieres es real o una simple ilusión?

-"¡NO! ¡No te la quites Sakura!"-era su voz de nuevo. Estaba agitada por haber corrido. –"No lo hagas por favor..."-se acerco a ella y la abrazo sin darle tiempo siquiera de hablar ¿obedecer a los latidos de tu corazón o ignóralos?. –"Si quieres una razón, una razón poderosa por la cual no irte... solo tengo esta..."-levanto su mentón y la beso. Tierna y profundamente como solo él sabia hacerlo. Sakura soltó un suspiro entre el beso pero se alejo bruscamente. ¿cómo sentir y pensar a la vez?... Un sonido resonó por el lugar, la cara de Syaoran de lado y una fuerte marca de golpe en su mejilla.

-"¡NO TIENES DERECHO!"-le grito exaltada después de abofetearlo. –"¡Crees que puedes jugar con mis sentimientos!"-Syaoran solo la miro y sonrió. Lo comprendía ahora, después de mucho pensar, eso no era producto de un hechizo, ni de sangre ni de una cicatriz. ¡¡La amaba mas que a su vida!!... Lo que sentía era profundo, era casi irreal, pero era suyo. Era cierto, a veces podía sentir las emociones de su esposa. Pero mas que eso estaba enamorado de su persona ¿cómo negar lo indiscutible?... Y el hecho de perderla. De estar lejos de ella casi lo mata esos días. ¡Nada importaba!... Solo esa delgada persona de ojos esmeraldas que temblaba de frió y estaba toda mojada...–"¡Me hiciste sufrir todo este tiempo!"-tal vez no lo notaron ellos, pero la lluvia ya había cesado.-"Solo déjame ir..."- musito con brillo en los ojos y decisión.-"...déjame salir de tu vida... lejos de aquí y de todos..."- ¿un camino distinto... la mejor decisión?...

-"¿Por qué?"-susurro queriendo cerrar la distancia que existía entre ellos. Ella retrocedió unos pasos. ¿defensa o temor...?

-"¿Por qué?"-repitió con ironía. –"Yo ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí, nadie me necesita..."- exclamo girando hasta darle la espalda de nuevo. ¿el dolor es necesario...?

-"Yo te necesito..."- ¡ese tono de nuevo! . esa voz cautivadora que la hacia estremecerse con solo escucharla ¡¿por qué ahora?! Ahora que solo quería huir, ya no verlo. Simplemente desaparecer, ser libre por fin. Lo extraño es que las cadenas que la ataban al rencor y que no le permitían sonreír la dejaron desde hace tiempo... ¿el destino juega con nosotros, o nosotros con él...?

-"¡No digas estupideces Syaoran!"-

-"¿Como puedes decirle estupideces a esto?, eres lo mas importante, eres lo único... eres mi vida... ¿no lo entiendes?"- la chica se quedo estática por esas palabras. Decidió enfrentarlo.

-"¿Tu vida?..."- se fue acercando –"¿...lo mas importante? ¡déjate de farsas! Simplemente vete que yo haré lo mismo..."-Lo miro directamente a los ojos. Pero se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, su mirada tenia el poder de intimidarla y era peor desde hace tiempo. ¿el tiempo todo lo cura? ¿ó hay cosas que solo guarda...?

-"¿Te vas?,¿A donde?"- estaban tan cerca que el podía sentir el temblor de ella. Sakura se sorprendió por la pregunta, por que ni siquiera ella tenia una respuesta. ¿respuestas...?

-"Lejos de aquí..., al fin del mundo si es posible"- su tono sonó tan inseguro que expreso todo lo contrario.

-" Yo te seguiré... al fin del mundo, si así lo deseas, pero no te separaras de mi... nunca"- ¡Era él de nuevo!. El mismo chico del que... del que...

-"¿POR ESO TE ODIO TANTO?"- le dijo gritando –"¡POR SER COMO ERES!, POR HABLARME ASÍ... POR MIRARME ASÍ... POR... por ser tan perfecto"-Syaoran parpadeó un par de veces. Entrecerró su mirada con ternura infinita y se acerco mas a ella percatándose del sonrojo en el rostro pálido de la chica–"por eso te amo..."-¿Qué había dicho?. Bajo la mirada buscando algo en el pasto mojado. Lo comprendió todo esa tarde. Él nunca había chantajeado a su Padre, se entero de que todo fue una mala jugada del destino... ¡y todo por salvarla!... pero con sinceridad no sabia que prefería... haber muerto siendo niña o vivir ligada a otra persona... Syaoran se aproxima mas. Sin dudarlo puso sus manos en los hombros de la joven. Sakura se sobresalto sonrojándose por completo ¡estaba loca por su marido!. Sintió como toda la pared de hierro sólido que había construido para defenderse caía ante sus pies como una pluma mecida por el viento. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció como avisándole algo... Syaoran, con un suave movimiento, logro que Sakura se dejara caer sobre su pecho. La abrazo con una protección inminente. Cerro los ojos dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos. Sus cabellos se movieron lentamente por la fría ventisca haciendo que él la abrazara mas estrechamente en busca de calor.

-"No me sorprendes en absoluto, querida Sakura. Lo supe antes de casarme y lo confirmo cada día que vivo a tu lado..."-Le susurro al oído después de besarlo lentamente.

Sakura sintió la necesidad de sentir la calidez de los labios del joven. Ahora podía gritarlo, ya no había nada que lo impidiera. Su corazón se lo pedía, tenia que sacarlo...

Syaoran se sentía feliz. ¡Claro que sabia que ella lo amaba y por supuesto que él la amaba!. Pero todo se nublo de repente; después de escuchar la conversación con Fujitaka ya no sabia que sentir... no sabia si lo que sentía era real, estaba consternado por tanta revelación. Pero había satisfacción en su interior... ¡Había salvado al amor de su vida cuando pequeña!...

Necesitó comprender el dolor de la chica, saber que la perdería para poder abrir los ojos, quitarse todas las dudas del interior, para saber que... ¡Siempre la amo!... él y ella siempre han sido el uno para el otro, y si ella no estaba ya no podría respirar... no podría vivir, lo llevaba tatuado en la piel, dibujado en la mirada, pero sobre todo... escrito en sus corazones... Eran un solo ser... habitaban un solo corazón...

-"¡¡TE AMO!!"-le grito de repente abrazando con mas fuerza y levantando la mirada para dejar ver sus bellos ojos esmeraldas. ¡Todo era claro ahora!. Ya no había dolor, ni tristeza. Lo único que existía era amor. ¡Real y puro amor...!

-"No te imaginas lo feliz que me haces dulzura..."-le dijo mientras impregnaba sus sentidos con el aroma de su chica. Sakura no contuvo las lagrimas, pero esta vez de felicidad... ¿desde cuando sabia que lo amaba? Fácil, ese amanecer en la orilla del mar, la vez en que cayo total y completamente rendida a sus pies. Incluso antes, podría decirse que desde que lo vio por primera vez. Por eso huía, por eso lo negaba... por que jamás había dependido de alguien, y de pronto llegaba un guapo castaño a su vida... eso era total y completamente nuevo... ¡desconcertante!... –"¿Sigues pensando irte...?"-le dijo con un tono gracioso.

-"Si..."-no pudo interpretar su tono. –"Nos iremos a casa Syaoran..."-le susurro con gracia...

-"Vamos a casa..."- repitió el chico... pero ella no se movió. Apretó con mas fuerza el cuerpo de su esposo al suyo como intentando fundirse.

-"Si, pero todavía no..."-le dijo en con un hilo de voz. Syaoran cerro los ojos y apretó la cintura de su joven esposa. La sentía temblar, era un ser tan frágil... pero tan fuerte a la vez... que lo mantenía vivo... la necesitaba para vivir... ¡La vida no era vida sin ella!...

-"Te vas a resfriar hermosa..."-acariciaba su mojado cabello mientras sentía la respiración de ella sobre su cuello.

-"No... solo... solo quedémonos así... un momento mas..."-se abrazaron como si se aferraran a la vida misma.

-"Esta bien..."-sintió el frágil cuerpo de Sakura soltarlo un poco. Sus pequeñas manos buscaron el rostro del chico. Y con una mirada brillante hundió sus labios en los de su esposo.

Había ternura y desesperación en ese beso, tanta, que Syaoran suspiro en busca de aire. Sakura estaba muy feliz, libre, pero sobre todo enamorada...

Reanudaron su beso... lentamente, saboreándose el uno al otro. Poniendo cada uno de su parte para hacer el momento perfecto... Ellos eran perfectos...

Syaoran acariciaba la espalda de la joven con una mano, mientras la otra se deslizaba por el cabello mojado de la joven.

-"Te amo tanto Syaoran..."-le susurro mientras recobraba el aire y asaltaba los suaves labios de su esposo de nuevo.

-"Yo aun mas..."-le dio un pequeño beso en la nariz haciéndola reír.

-"Yo mas..."-le corrigió.

-"Yo mas porque te ame primero...."

-"Yo te amo de aquí a la luna..."

-"¿Tan poco? Yo te amo de aquí a Plutón... además yo soy mas grande así que te amo mas..."

-"Tu siempre queriendo ganar... pero solo por eso..."-se colgó del cuello del chico logrando que la levantara en brazos y empezaran a caminar siendo arrullados por el cantar de los grillos e iluminados por la luna llena en lo alto del oscuro cielo. –"Pero bueno... yo te amo mas..."-le dijo cuando los ojos le brillaban.

-"No es cierto Sakura..."-se detuvo y la bajo de sus brazos. –"Yo te amo mas..."-alzo los delgados brazos de su joven esposa a su cuello y él aprisiono su cintura. –"Eres hermosa..."-y la beso. Jugo con sus labios como si fueran un caramelo, los beso con ternura y calidez que Sakura sentía al máximo. Ahora él sentía los labios de ella apoderarse de los suyos, mordisquearlos con suavidad... ¡cuánto había anhelado eso!... Un beso, otro y tal vez mas... los condujeron por fin a su lecho. Su bella habitación que había sido testigo de la frustración vivida por el joven, Y que ahora era su refugio...

Con delicadeza fue despojando de la ropa mojada a Sakura, la dejo en algún rincón de la habitación. Ella ni lenta ni perezosa hizo lo propio con la de él.

Sintió los labios de su joven marido pasar por cada rincón de su cuerpo, ambos protegidos por la oscuridad de la habitación. Sakura solo podía repetir una y mil veces el nombre de su esposo. Ese ser tan celestial que la hacia estremecerse a su tacto. Que le robaba la respiración con las palabras, que la hacia perderse en un laberinto sin retorno, que la tenia hechizada a su lado...

-"Syaoran..."-su cuello era acariciado por los labios cálidos del chico. Subía a su oído y besaba su lóbulo con una lentitud tan maravillosa que la señora Li no podía contener sus suspiros.

-"Estas mas preciosa que nunca..."-le susurro al oído para después asaltar sus labios de nuevo.

Sakura sintió su cuerpo caer en el mullido colchón, veía los ojos de su marido mientras estos brillaban con gran emoción. Si ella se hubiera visto en un espejo habría visto lo mismo.

Aprecio las caricias de su esposo sobre su vientre y no pudo evitar soltar una risa.

-"Me haces cosquillas..."-le dijo entre risas mientras el joven marcaba un camino desde su ombligo hasta el principio de su pecho.

-"Lo se... y me fascina..."-se refugio en sus labios de nuevo. Sakura abrazo con fuerza la espalda de su marido. Después de dejar sus labios la miro directo a los ojos y ella sonrió. Se acerco a su frente y lo beso con ternura, para pasar a buscar su boca y hundirse en ella.

-"Te amo..."-alcanzaron a escuchar los oídos del joven. Dejo de besar a su esposa y la abrazo sentándola en la cama.

-"No sabes lo feliz que me haces al decírmelo, eres lo mas importante en mi vida... solo que... debía disculparme contigo por portarme así la vez pasada, no fue mi intención lastimarte pero..."

-"Shhh..."-le dijo mientras acariciaba con su dedo índice el contorno de su deseable boca. –"Ya no te preocupes por eso, pero prométeme que no lo harás de nuevo... me dolió mucho..."-se sincero al sustituir sus labios por su dedo.

-"Te lo prometo..."-¿qué si Syaoran le dijo de lo que hablo con Fujitaka?... No. ¿qué si Sakura le comento que ya lo sabia...? Tampoco... Nunca hubo necesidad...

-"Te amo..."-se volvieron un ser de nuevo... entregándose con ello el corazón y completando el alma. Ambos tocaron el cielo esa noche, disfrutaron del placer de sentirse uno dentro del otro. Repitieron una danza que solo se baila con otra persona, ese baile que debería ser prohibido por su belleza y exquisitez.

Sakura sentía su cuerpo estremecerse, el calor recorrerla por completo y su sangre arder. Cerraba los ojos presa de tanto goce. Syaoran susurraba su nombre y palabras de amor sin igual. Se podían escuchar suspiros y susurros ir y venir de las bocas de ambos.

Las voces se escuchaban entrecortadas. Sintieron sus cuerpos contraerse...

-"Te amo... Sakura..."-se escucho cuando ella se sintió completa. Un largo suspiro salió de los labios de la chica que se vio interrumpido por los labios del joven. ¿Con que eso se sentía?... Eso era el amor... el amor que ellos se podían profesar... ¡era maravilloso!...

Se podía apreciar el brillo que tenían sus cuerpos, tal vez era causa del sudor... Sakura se acomodo en el pecho de su esposo abrazándolo cuando su respiración todavía era entrecortada.

Un montaje de imágenes pasaron frente a ella. Sonrió al recordar todo lo que había pasado para terminar en los brazos cálidos de su marido. Sintió como la mano del castaño jugaba con su cabello enredándolo en sus dedos.

-"Buenas noches preciosa..."-se acerco y beso la cabeza de la joven. La oji-verde acaricio el pecho de su gallardo esposo como respuesta.

-"Buenas noches Syaoran..."-la mano que antes jugaba con su cabello se acerco a su espalda y la atrajo mas a él.

-"Te aseguro que no habrá mejor noche que esta..."-el cansancio se fue apoderando de ambos, sus párpados deseaban cerrarse y guardar esas emociones en un cofre dorado para conservarlas...

-"Achhhhu..."-estornudo Sakura logrando con ello las risas del joven.

-"Te dije que te resfriarías..."-le susurro aun riendo mientras acariciaba de nuevo su cabellera.

-"¡Duérmete... Syaoran!"-repitió ella como en alguna ocasión lo hizo el chico. A ella si le causo gracia, pero al chico no.

-"No es gracioso, ya te pedí disculpas..."-le refunfuño por unos momentos para después reírse a la par.

-"Ahora duerme..."-se acomodo las sabanas para que cubrieran sus desnudos cuerpos.

-"Con este angel en mis brazos cualquiera tendría dulces sueños..."-Sonrió por ultima vez esa noche durmiéndose en los brazos de su marido, cobijada por una reconfortante calidez y arrullada por dulces frases de amor en sus oídos. Unos minutos después Morfeo sedujo a Syaoran llevándolo a sus dominios dejándolo con una sonrisa en los labios...

Un día soleado, todo el pasto resplandecía por la fuerte lluvia de la noche anterior...

A lo lejos se veía a una pareja de jóvenes, entre 23 y 25 años que corría entre la pastura. Al parecer ella huía de él. Había felicidad reflejada en los rostros de ambos.

Ella de cabello castaño que jugueteaba con la brisa veraniega mientras él con el cabello un poco mas oscuro aprovechaba cualquier situación para besarla o abrazarla.

Las flores que la joven traía en la mano caían en la cabeza del joven para que ella pudiera escapar, rara vez lo conseguía. Los fuertes brazos de su esposo la sostenían por la cintura, elevándola a veces. Las risas se escuchaban con suma alegría.

Ella se movía con la gracia de una gacela, recolectaba flores y las acercaba a su nariz para embriagarse con el aroma. El chico también participaba, besaba las manos de la joven mientras sonreía.

-"Estas radiante Sakura, mas que ningún otro día..."

-"Es porque te amo..."-se fundieron en un abrazo, que tal vez no fue eterno, pero si duradero, sincero y perfecto.

La brisa arrullo a los pastizales que no pusieron mucha resistencia y la siguieron. Algunas flores se desprendieron de sus tallos y la acompañaron dejando a su paso el perfume mas delicioso que puede existir... ¿Y la pareja?... Se quedo abrazada, perdiendo total y completa noción del tiempo. ¿qué mas daba? Si solo existían ellos que el mundo dejara de girar... ¡Que el mundo dejara de girar...!...

"¿Destino Marcado?, si, he vivido con ello desde siempre, acompañada por una cicatriz y por una mirada castaña... ¿un pacto de sangre?, también... él es parte de mi y yo de él... ¿lo amo? ¡Claro que si! ¿qué no se nota?... lo amo, lo ame y lo amare... con todo esto solo queda decir 'gracias'... Gracias al destino que tanto maldije, que tanto odie, pero que ahora respeto... tal vez haya un camino para cada persona... tal vez no... pero esta fue mi historia... ¡la historia de un destino marcado...!... la historia de mi vida... y de mi amor..."

Se vio a la pareja alejarse tomados de las manos... ¡eran tan felices!... tal vez habría problemas en un futuro, discusiones o desacuerdos, pero eso no contaba ahora...

¡Estaba juntos por fin...!. Se detuvieron justo en la colina. Desde el lugar donde se podía ver toda la comarca. El viento mecía sus ropas.

Las miradas que se profesaron cerraron el cuadro perfecto: Un campo verde colorido por flores, un gran árbol que les daba sombra contra el radiante sol y ellos tomados de las manos... ¿era ese el final? ¿así son los verdaderos finales...?

Yo no los llamaría así... en realidad no existen los finales porque todo empieza de nuevo...

Se abrazo con ternura al cuerpo de su esposo y miro el firmamento perdiéndose en la belleza de la imagen... Miro por el rabillo de su ojo al chico y se aferró mas a él.

-"Te amo..."-le dijo con una voz casi imperceptible. Él la miro con ternura y le deposito un beso en la frente...

-"Lo se dulzura, lo se..."-ambos recibieron los últimos vestigios de esa esplendorosa mañana. ¡Todo había terminado ya!... Se volvieron a tomar de las manos y regresaron al palacete. Sakura se detuvo y miro atrás por ultima vez para después alcanzar a su marido... y perderse juntos entre campos y pastizales...

'Sino eres feliz al final, quiere decir que no es final...' ¿son felices...? ¡Claro que si!...

Entonces si el es final... el final de destino marcado...

**FIN**

**Notas de esta autora loka...: ¡¡¡¡BUA!!!. ¿termino?... sip... me temo que si... -.-U #suspiro...# ¡¡¡SOLO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO!!!. No me imagino otro final para este fic... ¿el secreto?... ¡¡bua!! ¿qué les pareció? -.-U... ¿¿La actitud de Syaoran??... mejor ya no les hago mas preguntas... espero de la manera mas sublime que todo haya quedado entendido... cualquier duda háganmela llegar y la aclaro en el epilogo... sip... habrá epilogo.. ya esta planeado... ya tiene titulo... y todo... O.o**

**Ahora lo agradecimientos finales...**

**PRIMERO: ****A ti Thiany-CHAN... sip mi ONE-CHAN de sangre... o sea mi hermana de verdad... ¡¡¡¡YA TIENES 21!!! SIP... para quien no sepa... la razón por la que se actualiza hoy es que ES TU CUMPLEAÑOS... FELICIDADES... MI ONE-CHAAAANNN... sipo... mi hermanita mayor... y sabes que... ¡¡ESTE ES TU REGALO!! ESTA ES TU HISTORIA!! ERES LA DUEÑA COMPLETA DE DESTINO MARCADO... no te lo tomes muy a pecho que vas a querer hasta vender la historia... Je! Es de Corin Tellado... aunque nada que ver con el final que ella le dio... Jejejeje!!! Ya no me alargo mas... sabes que sin tus correcciones y tus lindas y preciosas amenazas... YO NO SERIA QUIEN SOY...**

**SEGUNDO:** **A todos ustedes... je! No guarde las paginas de los reviews así que no puedo hacer la mención de cada uno de ustedes... pero saben que están en mi corazoncito y que tienen un lugar en él... MIL GRACIAS!!! YA SE UN MILLON DE GRACIAS... NO MEJOR... INFINITAMENTE GRACIAS!!!!!!!!!. Sipo creo que así esta bien...**

**TERCERO:** **Bien, creo que con la primera y la segunda bastan. Lían se coloca incada en el piso y empieza a agradecer... **

**Ja ne!!!... y ya saben la rutina...**

**4ever Lían... (23 984 palabras O.O)... bua!!!!!**


	11. Corazon herido de dudas de amor

**DESTINO MARCADO**

**Epilogo: "Corazón en fuga... herido de dudas de amor..."**

**by Lían. **

¡Destino Marcado...! La felicidad nos persigue a donde quiera que vamos... las sonrisas, los besos y las tiernas caricias son mi vida diaria... ¿mi marido?... ¡ah...! es el mejor hombre del mundo a pesar de que no sabe cocinar y que llevamos dos años de casados... 

**Konichiwa! O.o. Estoy aki de nuevo presentándoles el epilogo de esta linda historia, este será el que dictara el final definitivo. GOMEN NE! Por la tardanza, jamás pensé que el epilogo me llevara tanto tiempo. Con decirles que TODAS mis vacaciones lo estuve escribiendo. Con los tropiezos normales del Síndrome de "Sin Inspiración" y todas las ideas que tenia para esto, pues luchaban por ocupar su lugar... solo espero que todo esto haya valido la pena...**

**Sobra advertirles que alguna que otra escena es de raiting casi PG-17, pero preferí no cambiarlo, aunque si alguien se queja y deciden que lo cambie claro que lo haré. Es algo pesado, pero agarren sus palomitas, una buena coca cola fría y disfruten que esto es para ustedes... **

**Un beso, ahora van los REVIEWS que pasaron los 100, o.O!. ARIGATÔ...**

**.:KekoaCCS:. **Mas vale tarde que nunca, que yo recuerde si te había visto en los reviews, pero tal vez eran en los de mis otras historias. Pero no importa , me has dejado uno al final y eso es lo que mas me gusta. Te prometo que escribiré mas historias: SS y TE 4ever. Gracias a ti y espero seguir leyéndote por ahí. O.o!

**.: Ciliegia:. **¡Gracias por tu review!. A mi también me pareció súper divino el mini-Syaoran. Alguien me dijo una vez que era imposible encontrar a su alma gemela a tan corta edad y yo le dije que un alma gemela es eso, puede aparecer el ultimo día de tu vida o el primero. ¡Espero que poder leerte por ahí de nuevo!. Beshitos...

**.:Lady-chan:. **Creo que si me habías dejado un review por ahí, pero con esta perdida de memoria tan constante, no se ni como me llamo... –Creo que te llamas Lían O.O!- Ah, si hola me llamo Lían, okidoki... ¿ke te estaba diciendo?... Bua!. O.o?... ¡Ya recordé!... Espero no haberte confundido mucho, yo también me confundía, esa Sakura que me volvía loka, pero por fin logre terminarla. Espero que este epilogo sea o haya sido de tu agrado. Bye...

**.: Galatea Dream:. **Hi Hi, a mi también se me apachurro el corazoncillo al hablarle así a Saku-chan, pero toditito lo que hago o en su defecto, toditito lo que escribo tiene su razón de ser. Así que eso solo se debió a la confusión de mi pekeño lobito ! Ahhh... espero que te guste el epilogo... y también espero verte por ahí prontiko. Chaito!

**.:MyBabyGirl:. **Mucha gente se presento al final de la historia, y eso me llena de satisfacción -¡Oh, cuanto los kiero!- -PLAFF- -¡No me golpeen!.- jejeje... .¬¬#, Disculparas eso. Recobrando el tema, mil gracias por tu review y date una vueltita por mis demás historias, tal vez alguna te guste. 4ever Lían.

**.: Undine:. **Konbanwa!. Me da mucho gustiko volverte a ver por los reviews, eso me pone muy happy... !. Jejeje, creo que seria muy cómico poner un enemigo en Destino Marcado¿quién sabe?... seria una parodia muy chistosa. O.o?. Je. Weno, muchas gracias por creer que mis ideas son originales. No te pierdas y déjame un reviewsito en el epilogo. Sayonara!

**.:Kanna Sagara:. **Konbanwa Kanna-chan! Okidoki... creo que me he tardado en actualizar, pero ¿qué mas da?... es un capitulo ENORME y se que a pesar de todo, valió la pena. Me da un gran gusto saber que fuiste una de las personas que siguió esta historia. Gracias por lo de genial, súper y perfecto espero que las cosas sigan igual. A Kiss... LyaNi. :')

**.: Aneth:. **¡No llores!. Mira que aki esta el epilogo para que lo disfrutes y sepas que Destino Marcado es para siempre, incluso si ya no lo escribo mas. Yo también te deseo a mejor de las suertes, y muchas gracias por creer que mi forma de escribir es buena. Espero un review tuyo y también espero que no te aburra el epiloguito. Bye.

**.:Celina Sosa:. **Siempre es un placer verte por mis fics, sin duda una de mis lectoras mas fieles. No sé si pensar que el final te gusto o te desagrado por ser tan inesperado. Sin duda espero que haya sido la primera opción. Muchas gracias por el apoyo que siempre me das y espero que te guste el epilogo ya que me ha costado casi un ojo de la cara. Besos.

**.:Jovita:. **A ti ya no es raro verte en mis reviews, me da mucho gusto que te convirtieras en alguien frecuente no solo en esta, sino en la mayoría de mis historias. Gracias por todos tus comentarios y respecto a Corin Tellado, me temo que "Destino Marcado" es una novela inédita, ósea que no fue procesado por alguna editorial, por lo que solo la encontraras si eres compradora de la revista "Vanidades" O.o, mi Madre la compra -,-U, pero en parte se lo agradezco. Sino no hubiera historia. Puedes encontrar muchas otras historias de Corin en esa revista, algunas muy buena y otras no tanto; pero me temo que no conozco ningún libro publicado. Espero que la información te haya servido y si deseas saber en que numero esta Destino Marcado, te lo daré.

**.: aleirbagpotter:. **Eso de llorar fue frecuente, mira que varias personas me dijeron que lloraron, jejejejeje -.-U, no se que decir , me siento honrada de que les haya gustado tanto. Espero que tu amigo del msn no se haya enojado tanto por lo que le hiciste. Ojala y sigas pendiente de mis otras historias ya que siempre es un gusto verte en los reviews. Nos vemos...

**.:Padilla-chan:. **Nee-chan. Mi fan number one, jijijiji o.O, así me gusta, que hables ingles, que weno que te haya gustado tanto el final, mira que eso de que hayas reprobado dos asignaturas, espero que ya lo hayas solucionado. Siempre he contado con tu apoyo, con tu alegría y con tus chistes. ¿Recuerdas el de la vaquita, ese chiste que quería contarte, pero se me olvido, pues sigo sin recordarlo -.-U, esta memoria que no deja para mucho, el día de hoy perdí mis llaves tres veces y creo que ya las perdí otra vez... o.o! X'D, yo siempre tan despistada. Aunque creo que eso no tiene nada que ver en estos momentos. Tu ya habías recibido muchos adelantos de este fic... jejejeje ventajas de ser mi nee-chan. -------!... Espero que no te desilusione lo que ya has escuchado con lo que escribí y como siempre espero tus comentarios sinceros sobre esta Biblia que he escrito. Deberías llamar a los Guinness, tal vez si me gane un premio O ... te mando bechitos... tu chibi onee...

**.:Yuen-chan:. **Gracias por tu review, y sin duda van saber mas de mi ya que lo único que hago es pensar en mas y mas historias... O.O!. Lo del mini-Syaoran hasta a mi me encanto, se ha de haber visto hermosisisisisismo °O°, con su carita y cabellito rebelde... jejejeje, disculpa se me van las cabras... Espero que leas el epilogo y te guste el final definitivo de la historia. Nos vemos después...

**.:Lilika Yanagisawa:. **Aki ando de nuevo para traerles el epílogo... ¿de que hablara?. Pues tienes que descubrirlo leyendo, solo te digo que tiene de todo. Accidentes, infidelidades, llanto, desveladas, borracheras... y muchas cosas mas... Solo sigue bajando y encontraras el desenlace de la historia que a muchos gusto... Gracias por tu review y por haber seguido tan de cerca el fic. Nos vemos lueguito...

**.:Mafeh:. **¡Muchas Gracias por tu apoyo! También me diste ánimos en hispafics... eso de verdad lo agradezco. Te aseguro que no dejare de escribir en un buen rato ya que todas las historias que tengo merecen atención y además hay muchas mas ideas en mi cabeza, por lo que habrá Lyani mucho tiempo... tanto que ya no querrán saber nada de mi O.O!... Te mando un beso... y de nuevo GRACIAS por tu entusiasmo y cooperación. Lían.

**.:Cecy:. **Regrésale los saludos a tu Doctor Ceci-chan, ha sido un placer haber contado con tu apoyo... de verdad espero verte en mis demás fics... algunos no tan buenos pero todos con mucho amor... Que bueno que te haya sorprendido el final del fic... ojala y te agrade el epilogo y me dejes un reviewcito nada mas por vanidad... no es cierto. Otra vez... ¡GRACIAS POR TU APOYO!

**.:KarlaWatery:. **¡No llores!... no me gusta que lloren por un capitulo, pero espero que eso signifique que es bueno. Respecto a lo de un GRAN epílogo... pues he tomado tu comentario ya que es ENORME... espero que no sea demasiado. Mi hermana te agradece la felicitación... gracias por el apoyo que siempre me has brindado, ya sea por los reviews o por el MSN... ojala y mis fics te sigan gustando... y no te preocupes que When ... –así se llama el fic- estará pronto también por ahí... Un besoototototototote.

**.:Sayo:. **¡Muchas gracias!... de verdad, eres una de las personas que ha seguido el fic desde el principio. Me conmueve que te haya gustado... y dime ¿qué es lo que esperabas para el final?... siempre me ha gustado escuchar lo que los demás piensan sobre el fic... además no hay nada que perder... Espero que cumplas tu palabra de andar pendiente de mis fics y ¿por qué no?... dejarme un review. Te mando un abrazo y un beso...

**.:Crystal-dono:. **Es bueno verte de nuevo en los reviews... con respecto a la telenovela... pues o.o! que pena que te hayas mudado de país, espero de verdad que en donde estés, estés muy bien... Como te reitero... Destino Marcado es de Corin Tellado y agradezco que te haya gustado la adaptación. Con mucho gusto espero verte por ahí de nuevo. Ojala te guste el epilogo... beshitos...

**.:Meroko Yui:. **Se ve que te ha dado lata el signed review... pero me temo salió como anonymous... jejejejeje -.-U... no te preocupes por haber dejado tarde el review... de verdad agradezco que hayas estado tan pendiente de mi fic... me hacen llorar de tanta felicidad T...Tuuuu... Ahora espero que el epilogo no te defraude y que me dejes un review nada mas para saber si te gusto o no. Ojala y leas mis demás historias... te lo agradecería... un beso.

**.:Mitchael:. **Muchas gracias por tus wenos deseos... me ponen muy feliz... O.O!... con respecto a la cama... jejejejejeje -.-', no entiendo... :') pero que weno que la tuya sea mas grande... Ahora que releo tu review... no te he escrito a tu correo, pero lo anotare y pronto te daré noticias y ojala platiquemos en el MSN. De todas formas... si no te agrego yo, te dejo el mío. lianlaiguión bajoarukasarrobahotmailpuntocom. Espero contactemos pronto. Sayonara...

**.:Carrie10:. **Gracias por tus felicitaciones... ojala leas este epilogo y me dejes un review... nada mas por caridad... n.n'. Respecto a When ... ya veras la actualización pronto… ya casi tengo la mitad del capitulo. Tu eres una de las pocas personas que siguieron el fic desde un principio... de verdad valoro esto y de nuevo GRACIAS. No tengo como pagar todo el apoyo que me han dado... mas que escribiendo como vil loca y actualizando lo mas pronto posible... un beso y otra vez gracias...

**Otra cosita... ¿alguien sabe que paso con hispafics...? no he podido abrir la pagina así que no puedo ni subir el capitulo, ni checar los reviews... perdón.**

**NO TERMINABA! Un montón de reviews... de verdad que les doy las gracias... una y otra y otra vez... si alguien me falto por ahí, ya veré la forma de agradecer después... ¡Mil gracias de nuevo¿Ya tienen sus palomitas?... pues consigan también un cojín porque esto es para largo... que lo disfruten... y no olviden los reviews...**

La suave música que deleitaba a una pareja en la pista, era interpretada por un violinista, un pianista y un flautista al fondo de ese precioso restaurante.

-"¿Estas contenta?"

-"Cómo no podría estarlo si tengo un marido de ensueño y vivo en el paraíso..."-claramente no se podría negar el hecho de que eran una pareja feliz, no perfecta, pero si llena de amor.

El mesero que tenia una bandeja con el vino que habían pedido, esperaba que terminaran de bailar para poder acercarse. Claro, siendo los únicos clientes en todo el _Château de Maurel _no podía hacer otra cosa. Un recuerdo le vino al momento que la feliz pareja se daba un corto beso. Y es que aun no podía creer que el magnate Syaoran Li, uno de los lideres en exportación, importación y producción de vinos, hubiera pedido que cerraran el restauran para sorprender a su esposa, celebrar su segundo aniversario y por lo visto su segunda luna de miel.

Syaoran le agradeció con la mirada al mesero quien servia un poco de ese liquido rojizo en cada copa. A pesar de que le costo casi cuatro horas de arduo trabajo había conseguido preparar una cena decente, claro, con la ayuda del magnifico chef de ese afamado restaurante francés localizado en la capital del lenguaje del amor: La hermosa Paris... "La ciudad de las luces"

Sakura no cabía de la felicidad, jamás pensó que su esposo perdiera todo un día para hacerle una cena, que para su paladar era lo mas delicioso que había comido en toda su vida. No podía dejar de verlo, mientras él le platicaba lo bien que iba su negocio, ya que por eso habían ido a Paris: a cerrar el crecimiento de los emporios Li.

-"¿Aun no me has dicho como sabia?"-le cuestiono mientras acariciaba con su mano derecha la delicada piel de su preciosa esposa.

Los ojos de Sakura se entrecerraron, iluminándose por esa luz que expedía la vela en el centro de su mesa.

-"Humm... creo que le faltó sabor al salmón..."-los ojos de Syaoran la miraron divertido.

-"¿Segura?... ¿entonces por qué tu cara me dice que mientes...?"-la risa de Sakura fue una caricia tremenda para el joven castaño.

-"Jamás había comido algo tan exquisito, amor..."-en sus ojos había ese brillo tan hermoso que los enamorados se profesan el uno al otro, aunque eso es inconsciente logran hacer una atmósfera cálida y reconfortante que hace desear enamorarse alguna vez.

-"No mi vida, creo que si le faltó sabor al salmón..."-de nuevo esa risa tan sutil, pero llena de jubilo que poseía su mujer.

El violinista interpreto un _solo_, que era un tanto melancólico, muy, muy triste pero por una extraña razón a Sakura no le importó lo desconsolado de la pieza, se levanto y le extendió la mano a su marido.

-"¿Me concede esta pieza guapo caballero...?"-la sonrisa del castaño nos dejaba ver sus blanquecinos dientes.

-"Claro que si..."-tomo la mano de su esposa y esta lo condujo hacia la pequeña pista.

El interprete de la afligida melodía se sintió halagado al ver a la pareja bailar y se acerco a ellos, acompañándolos.

-"Te amo preciosa..."-asió la cintura de su esposa a su cuerpo, palpando la suave y deliciosa sensación que le propinaba la seda de ese color que lo vuelve loco. Ese verde esmeralda, que para él significaba su vida y su perdición. Una perdición en la que jamás dudaría hundirse.

-"Lo sé... y por eso yo te amo mas..."-el violín dejo de tocar unos momentos para que el piano diera su aparición. Notas bajas y delicadas eran acariciadas por los dedos de una joven vestida de negro que no podía sacar de sus pensamientos la dulce mirada de su novio, que sin duda la esperaría en casa cuando saliera del trabajo, ese trabajo que tanto amaba.

Piano y violín tocaban al unísono. Casi despreciado, el flautista solo sentía el ritmo con su cuerpo hasta el momento en que él hiciera su aparición.

Amor se respira en el aire , frase que describe ese momento. La magia del amor recorría a nuestra pareja que a pesar de haber vivido ya dos años, no dejaban de asombrase y maravillarse por lo magnifico de sus corazones.

Afuera la luna se mantenía espléndida y brillante, como si compartiera la alegría de esos corazones que latían a la par. Sus eternas compañeras parpadeantes en el cielo azulado, le hacían merito a esa cuidad, catalogándola como una de las mas hermosas del mundo. Los faroles que iluminaban las calles nos regalaban un aura de misticismo y por ultimo, un bailarín callejero mantenía reunida a una multitud que depositaba algunas monedas en una desgastada taza con una cara feliz.

-"¿Delicioso no?"-el sabor algo ácido de las fresas, combinado con el dulce sabor del chocolate dejaban una sensación tan sublime que causaba placer degustarlas.

-"Solo conozco una cosa mas deliciosa que las fresas con chocolate..."-musito el castaño terminando con la fruta roja que tenia entre sus dedos.

-"¿Si... qué es?"-la mirada de Syaoran se fijo en los labios de la chica y le sonrió.

-"Tu boca..."-a pesar de todo, a pesar del tiempo que llevan juntos el sonrojo que Sakura sintió fue algo natural, casi elocuente, pero sincero.

El tiempo se vuelve su aliado cuando están juntos, es como si Cronos usara su báculo para permitir que ellos vivieran a un ritmo mas lento, disfrutando y llevando al limite las emociones humanas. La mano de Syaoran recorrió la mesa hasta encontrar los delgados dedos de su esposa, vio la bella joya que simbolizaba su unión y la apretó ligeramente.

-"¿Nos vamos ya...?"-le sugirió sinuoso. La sonrisa de la castaña se acentuó; mordió la ultima fresa que estaba en el plato y se levanto unos momentos después.

-"Si cariño, es tarde y mañana tienes que levantarte temprano, la reunión..."-su esposo coloco un dedo sobre sus labios.

-"Mañana nos preocuparemos amor, hoy es nuestro aniversario..."-le tendió el brazo para caminar con ella hacia el vestíbulo.

El roce de los dedos de su esposo mientras le ponía el abrigo le recordaron lo cálido de su lecho y lo apasionado que era. Se abotono el abrigo, esperó que su marido hablara con el encargado del restaurante y salieron tomados de la mano.

-"Eres un angel, amor..."-le susurro Syaoran a la chica entrecerrándole la mirada.

-"Sabes que eso no es cierto..."-le guiñeó el ojo izquierdo y se aproximo a sus labios. –"A veces soy todo un diablillo..."-la sonrisa de su esposo se vio perturbada por el beso de la mujer.

Estaban parados en el estacionamiento del lugar, estaba vació ya que ellos fueron los únicos clientes.

Los brazos de Sakura rodeaban el cuello de su esposo, parada sobre la punta de sus zapatos para darle alcance. Los brazos del castaño mantenían contacto con el rostro de su mujer, saboreando esa dulce cavidad que era su boca, deleitándose al saber que era el único que podía despertar a su lado todos los días, el único al que ella le diría te amo... , el único...

Dejo sus labios para besar su oreja, Los ojos de la chica se mantenían cerrados, sufriendo un delicado martirio al sentir el aliento de su amado recorrerla.

-"Es mejor irnos de una vez amor..."-le susurro el castaño. Y no era porque no quisiera besarla, pero prefería estar en su cálida cama y no en el frió estacionamiento.

-"¡Como usted ordene... mi capitán!"-la voz de Sakura era una imitación muy bizarra de un soldado, pero lo suficiente para hacer reír a su marido.

-"Vamos cariño..."-se acercaron al _Mercedes_ . Abrió la puerta para que ella entrara, le dio la vuelta al automóvil y luego entro él.

Un camino tranquilo e iluminado por las luces de neon de los miles de espectaculares que resplandecían en las calles parisinas. Sus ojos verde esmeralda no le prestaban atención a nada, se perdían en las formas del rostro de su joven esposo, maravillándose una y otra vez por lo perfecto de su nariz, lo sensual de sus rosáceos labios que ella sabia de lo que eran capaces. Lo hermoso de sus ojos ámbar que de vez en vez dejaban de ver el camino para regalarle una mirada a ella, esas miradas llenas de amor que él entregaba. Su frente de tamaño mediano, que hace unos días había creado una un nuevo gesto arrugándola, lo que a pesar de ser una maña, ella la amaba. ¡Amaba a ese hombre!...

-"¿Ya te sientes mejor cariño?"-le comento señalando su rodilla sin dejar pasar la oportunidad de acariciarla.

-"Si, un doctor muy inteligente me receto descanso, mucho amor y una bandita..."-la risa de ambos no se hizo esperar, es que la razón de su pregunta era que esa mañana ella había resbalado en el baño por evitar que se cayera un vaso, que al fin y al cabo se rompió, ganándose con ello un raspón en la rodilla izquierda. Syaoran escucho un Hoee que le hizo saber que su esposa o se había caído, o había confundido las llaves del agua y ésta estaba fría. Pero por el sonido del cristal al caer, de seguro se había caído. Un poco de sangre corrió por su herida, pero fue detenida por el sabio hecho de ponerle una bandita. Y como premio por haberse portado bien Syaoran la llevo cargando a la cama y le dio múltiples besos para hacerla sonreír.

-"Yo haría todo por ti cariño..."-dejo de ver el camino ya que el semáforo estaba en rojo y aproximo el mentón de su esposa besándola levemente. –"Incluso dejaría de vivir por ti... de respirar, de comer... todo por ti..."-

-"No mi cielo, no digas eso que si tu dejas de vivir yo muero, si tu dejas de respirar yo me ahogo y si tu dejas de comer... Humm... nop... no dejaría de comer..."-los dientes de Syaoran se notaron al enmarcar su rostro con una sonrisa. El color de la señal de transito cambio y ellos siguieron acercándose al hotel _Pas d' Issanne _famoso por ser uno de los mas caros y dueño de las cinco estrellas de la excelencia.

-"Eres encantadora..."-le tendió la mano para ayudarla a bajar del auto.

-"Lo sé..."-subieron las escaleras sonriéndole al portero quien les abrió la puerta.

El hotel era totalmente magnifico. Había lámparas que caían en forma de las enredosas telarañas, iluminando con ciertos destellos dorados el lobby . Gente hablando aquí a allá, pero todo con una absoluta discreción y clase. Unos otros miraban con atención a la pareja que atravesaba el lugar; ella sin siquiera notar que las miradas masculinas recorrían su atuendo y él un tanto receloso por la atención prestada a su amada. Todos los presentes sabían quien era el castaño, a demás de ser muy atractivo a la vista femenina era rico, lo que lo hacia una persona mas interesante.

-"_Bonjour __madame_ Li, _monsieur_"-les susurro el recepcionista después de colgar el teléfono bastante disgustado.

-"¿Algún mensaje?"-

-"Si... deme un momento..."-tecleo un par de veces para después entregarle una hoja. –"Lo dejó _Monsieur_ Edmond Rundel a las cuatro..."-Syaoran inspecciono la hoja y arrugo la frente.

-"¿A las cuatro dice...?"-

-"_Oui_..."-Sakura estaba un poco impaciente, pero permaneció tranquila.

-"Gracias..."-miro a Sakura y le sonrió. –"Vamos amor..."-la chica se despidió del recepcionista con una leve sonrisa y apretó la mano de su marido.

-"¿Qué paso?; te vi preocupado..."-el castaño le extendió la hoja para que la leyera.

-"Tendré que salir después del desayuno, hay algunos problemas con el porcentaje de la compra-venta, y al parecer Edmond no puede solucionarlo..."-

-"Ya veo..."-le regreso el papel a su esposo con un deje de tristeza, tenia la esperanza de pasar con él el siguiente día, al menos hasta que iniciara su junta, en la tarde...

-"Intentare llegar después de la una, para que comamos juntos ¿si?..."-apretaron el botón para que se detuviera el ascensor.

-"No hay problema amor, me entretendré con un rollo o dos..."-el PIM que hizo el elevador al detenerse corto su conversación.-"No me mires así Syaoran, no estoy enojada ni nada por el estilo..."-los ojos ambarinos se clavaron mas en ella. –"... bueno si un poquito desilusionada, pero te aseguro que el parque que vi ayer hará que se me pase el tiempo..."-

-"¿Segura...?"-con el pulgar acaricio la mano de su mujer quien estaba muy pensativa.

-"Si cariño... tu concéntrate en tu trabajo para que le regales unas horas a tu pobre esposa..."-

-"Lo siento amor, sabes que yo..."-

-"Lo sé cariño... solo espero que puedas recompensarme..."-le entrecerró la mirada y el ambarino comprendió.

-"Sabes que si..."-de nuevo el PIM del elevador nos anuncio la llegada a la Suite de lujo que ocupaba la pareja.-"Bienvenida sea a sus aposentos Diosa Afrodita..."-musito con retintín, deslizando una tarjeta por una hendidura hasta que un foco de color verde dio la aprobación.

-"Solo espero que no seas como Zeus que tuvo hijos por todo el Olimpo..."-el castaño se acerco al baño, aflojándose el nudo de la corbata.

-"Yo no soy un Dios, soy solo un inútil mortal enamorado de tu belleza y tu corazón..."-Sakura se sonrojo levemente. Su marido era todo un romántico, ya estaba acostumbrada es escuchar sus elogios, lo que le sorprendía era su variedad.

-"Vamos inútil mortal, es hora de dormir..."-ella ya vestía su camisón beige de tirantes y se sumergía en las sabanas blancas.

-"Ya voy preciosa..."-salió del baño con la parte inferior del pijama puesto. Tela holgada y de color azul oscuro.

-"Hace mucho frió amor, ponte la parte de arriba..."-el castaño tomo su camisa y se la puso sin mucha delicadeza.

-"Sé una buena forma de no pasar una noche fría..."-como todo un conquistador sonrió solo de la parte derecha, curvando delicadamente la cejas, lo suficiente para que Sakura entendiera su mensaje de amor. Las manos de su marido se deslizaron por su camisón hasta palpar su cintura y jalarla hacia él, para mantener el contacto entre sus cuerpos. –"¿Te interesa saberla...?"-la risa de Sakura fue corta percibiendo el calor que se concentraba entre ellos. Ese calor tan deliciosamente reconfortante que los mareaba, arrullándolos en un mundo de fantasía y magia; llenando de suaves caricias y dulces palabras lo que antes era un frió cuarto de hotel.

La oji-verde se acercaba a buscar los labios de su marido, ansiando el contacto duradero que entre ellos se profesaban, justo cuando un par de timbrazos impedían al silencio manifestarse como único habitante de ese lugar.

-"Déjalo que suene..."-inquirió él. Sakura le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz y salió del cálido lecho.

-"Ya es muy tarde amor, debe ser Tomoyo o mi Padre..."-el frió del suelo de madera era obstaculizado por la alfombra de suave textura que Sakura pisó con rapidez. –"¿Hola?"-contesto al levantar el auricular.

_-"Hola preciosa... ¿cómo estas?"-_la risa de la castaña no se hizo esperar.

-"Nos disponíamos a dormir Papa, pero estamos muy bien..."-el castaño suspiro al escuchar quien era, de seguro le platicaría como les estaba yendo. La cabeza de Sakura se asomo y le dijo sin producir sonido alguno que era su Padre, él asintió y se dejo caer en su mullida almohada disfrutando del aroma de su esposa, aun presente en el lecho.

Cerro los ojos al sentir lo cansado de sus párpados. La suave voz de su esposa que no dejaba de decir lo mucho que lo amaba por ser tan tierno y un sinfín de cumplidos que lo arrullaron rápidamente.

-"Yo también te amo Papa, buenas noches..."-su oído tenia un leve zumbido después de dejar el auricular en su lugar. Recorrió de nuevo la suave alfombra. –"Dice que Tomoyo ya esta mejor, estará con el brazo enyesado una semana mas..."-sus ojos desprendieron un brillo de ternura al ver el rostro celestial de su marido con sus bellos ojos ámbares cerrados.

Se metió en las sabanas con delicadeza, para no despertarlo. A pesar de que eso era irónico, ya que cuando el dormía lo hacia como un oso en medio del invierno, pero tenia una gran facilidad para levantarse, cosa que era muy extraña para ella.

-"Buenas noches amor..."-le susurro besando su frente y colocándole el edredón sobre sus hombros.

Un suspiro salió de su boca, como intentando quitar ese sonrisa que desde que lo ama, nunca ha desaparecido. Bueno si, han tenido algunas discusiones y peleas de amantes, en las que el porvenir del otro se antepone al suyo y se solucionan con besos. No dejaba de mirar el rostro de su marido, era como si no pudiera hacerlo. Su cabello que caía en su frente, algo despeinado pero con esa jovialidad que nunca le falta.

Le quito la mirada para darle la espalda y acercarse a su cuerpo. Pasar su mano y sentirse abrazada por él, aun estando dormido. Respirar ese olor a limpio, a colonia y a su perfume. Ése que sin quererlo, ya estaba adherido a toda su ropa y a su cuerpo. Al parecer a él no le disgustaba en nada tener el aroma de su esposa, al contrario eso le recordaba que debía darse prisa y salir temprano de casa para cenar con ella o prepararle el desayuno al otro día si no llegaba esa noche por trabajo extenuante.

Extendió su mano y jalo la sabana para cubrirse totalmente, estaba haciendo frió y al parecer la calefacción no ayudaba mucho, porque su piel seguía erizada.

Dio otro suspiro al sentir los brazos de su esposo rodearla por completo en medio de sus sueños.

-"Sakura..."-salió de los labios del castaño.

Cerro los ojos, intentando conciliar el sueño, percibiendo lo cansada que estaba y dejándose vencer por Morfeo.

Soñó esa noche, esas imágenes de su esposa corriendo con él de la mano hicieron que descansara de manera placida durante toda la noche. Lo que mas le reconfortaba era que al abrir los ojos ella estaría ahí, sonriéndole. Abrazándose a él como un naufrago a una tabla roída y vieja en medio del mar. Sintió el cabello de su mujer hacerle cosquillas en la nariz, por lo que abrió los ojos para admirar los hombros de su bella esposa.

Se quedo embelesado, cada noche que pasaba a su lado se daba cuenta que jamás podría levantarse si ella no le decía buenos días con la cara adormilada pero con una sonrisa. No podría ir al trabajo con una sonrisa si ella no le decía ¡te amo...! desde la puerta principal. Y sobre todas las cosas, que jamás podría vivir si ella no estaba a su lado. Beso delicadamente los hombros de la chica, deleitándose con lo suave de su piel, que podría confundirse con la seda de su camisón.

-"¿Ya es hora?"-pregunto ella medio dormida. Había conciliado el sueño bastante tarde y aun deseaba descansar.

-"No cariño es temprano, duerme..."-en realidad ya era un poco tarde, pero la dejaría descansar. Se movió de su lado despacio, sacando un pie y luego el otro para que el frió de la mañana no se colara entre las sabanas.

Miro el reloj, las 9:47 de la mañana y el sol aun no salía del todo. Busco sus pantuflas para resguardar sus pies y caminar al baño.

-"¿Amor?"-llamo Sakura tallándose los ojos. Giró a la izquierda hacia el baño.

-"Dime..."-

-"Tengo hambre..."-la risa de Syaoran ilumino el día de la chica.

-"Pues levántate perezosa..."-

-"No soy perezosa..."-se sentó en el lecho sin intenciones de salir de ahí.

-"Entonces... ¿por qué no te levantas de la cama?"-el gruñido de la castaña divirtió mas al ambarino.

-"Porque..."-

-"¿Ves, eres una perezosa..."-interrumpió

-"Vamos amor, es solo que hoy no me quiero levantar..."-

-"Quédate en cama entonces, tu abandonado esposo desayunara solo en el comedor del hotel, se sentirá mal al saber que nadie lo despedirá, pero en el fondo estará muy contento porque su dulce, delicada y hermosa esposa pasara a mañana en cama..."-

-"Eres un manipulador y un chantajista, pero como ya me desperté con tanto sermón que me diste te acompañare a desayunar..."-alejo con los pies el edredón y se metió al baño. –"Buenos días..."-lo alejo del espejo donde él se lavaba el rostro. Y se le colgó del cuello. –"Anoche estabas muy cansado..."-le susurro cerca de los labios, sintiendo su respiración. –"Y me prometiste recompensarme por dejarme toda la mañana sola..."-le hizo unos ojos de suplica, como de cachorro hambriento.

-"Lo siento cariño..."-busco los labios de la chica, saludándola despacio. Había aprendido a disfrutar de esas muestras de cariño, deleitándola con el sabor a menta de su pasta dental. Los pies de ella abandonaron el piso para mantenerse levantados mientras los brazos de su marido acariciaban la parte trasera de sus piernas.-"Pasaremos la tarde juntos, después de tomar esas hermosas fotos regresa al hotel y espérame para comer, admiraremos las estrellas desde el bosque... te lo prometo..."-la volvió a besar, esta vez mas profundamente. Dejando prolongar esa caricia tan divinamente prohibida por ser tan perfecta, pero tan encantadora para esta pareja enamorada.

-"¿Es un pacto...?"-musito ella moviendo ligeramente las piernas, aun en sus brazos.

-"Un pacto..."-volvió a robar sus labios. Ahora como un sello para esta promesa que por ninguna fuerza humana lograría quebrantar.

-"Ahora. ¡A desayunar...!"-Syaoran dejo a su esposa en el piso de nuevo y termino de lavarse la cara para darse una ducha rápida acompañado de su esposa. Claro, para ahorrar tiempo.

-"Estas preciosa..."-traía unos tenis blancos de suela plana, confortables y sencillos. Lo suficiente para un día por el parque. Unos pantalones cortos del mismo color de sus tenis, una camisola de color azul cielo, bastante ligera ya que el frió de la noche daba paso a una cálida y fresca mañana. Se había recogido el cabello con un lazo blanco, utilizando un pequeño pasador de color azul para mantener sus rebeldes mechones lejos de sus ojos verdes, que por su ropa adquirían un color mas azulado.

-"Tu también..."-le acomodo la corbata y le aliso el saco. –"Ya veras que el Sr. Rundel terminara con todos esos problemas y podrás alcanzarme en el parque..."-

-"Espero que si, preciosa..."-salieron de la habitación tomados de la mano, se dirigieron al ascensor para bajar al restauran del hotel.

-"_Bonjour, Madame, monsieur Li ..."_-

-"Gracias…"-atravesaron el umbral para encontrarse con varias mesas iluminados por las rayos que se filtraban por los enormes ventanales.

Syaoran extendió la silla para su esposa y luego se sentó él. El mesero no se hizo esperar y les entrego la carta, junto con el periódico para el castaño.

-"¿Podrías dejar eso?"-le suplico ella. –"Siento que hablo con las noticias y no contigo..."-el castaño dejo de lado el periódico y le sonrió.

-"Esta bien, pero sabes que es muy importante leer sobre el avance económico del país, y mas aun si vas a invertir capital..."-

-"Amor..."-

-"Si, si ya sé, nada de finanzas en el desayuno..."-apretó levemente la mano de su mujer y se dispuso a revisar la carta. –"¿Esta bien waffles?..."

-"Si, jugo de naranja y te amaría mas si pidieras algo de fruta y yogurt..."

-"¿Me amarías solo por eso?"-

-"No, también por un poco de pan y mantequilla... ¿si?"-Sakura se rió levemente al ver el seño de su esposo. –"Sabes que te amo por ser como eres, no por darme fruta en el desayuno..."-

-"Eres encantadora ¿lo sabias?"-le dijo un tanto sarcástico.

-"Si, lo sé. Como también sé que no puedes vivir sin mi, que no puedes pasar una noche si no estoy a tu lado y aun menos desayunar solo..."-

-"Mentirosa..."-

-"Yo jamás he mentido..."-un ruido en la parte del lobby hizo que todos giraran la mirada. –"¿Qué pasa?"-Syaoran levanto el periódico.

-"Tal vez alguna estrella de rock que acaba de llegar al hotel..."-proseguía con su lectura al ver que su esposa estaba distraída. Las finanzas y el campo laboral de la industria viñera tenia gran mercado ahí en Paris.

-"Están haciendo mucho alboroto ¿crees que alguien se haya lastimado, o muerto?"-

-"¡Por Dios, no digas eso cariño..."-levanto la vista de su lectura para admirar los ojos esmeralda de su mujer. El mesero se les acerco con una cara de preocupación bastante notoria.

-"_Monsieur_..."-

-"Ya tenemos la orden. Nos gustarían waffles, jugo, un poco de pan y fruta acompañada de yogurt por favor..."-

-"Pero... es que... hay..."-el mesero no pudo terminar de hablar por que le ruido del exterior ya era agobiante.

-"¿Qué pasa?"-levanto la mirada y se quedo sin aire. Miro a Sakura de reojo quien al parecer se mostraba divertida.

-"No creo que sea una cantante, yo creo que es una modelo..."-un sudor frió recorrió la frente de Syaoran.

-"¡SYAORAN!"-un grito hizo que Sakura se quedara petrificada. Sino se equivocaba esa mujer se dirigía a ellos.

-"La señorita dice conocerlo..."-el mesero recobro el habla. Es que esa mujer había demandado irrumpir en el hotel para ver a Syaoran, quien claramente había dicho que nadie lo molestara cuando estaba con su esposa y sin duda ese era uno de los momentos.

-"¿Quién es?"-el castaño sentía las miradas sobre él. Su esposa, el mesero, el personal de seguridad e incluso el encargado del hotel esperaban su respuesta. La corbata de pronto le apretaba el cuello, impidiéndole respirar con normalidad.

-"¿Amor?"-la mujer pelirroja, de cabello mas allá de la cintura se acercaba vestida de un conjunto rojo que combinaba a la perfección con el ámbar de sus ojos y lo albino de su piel. –"¿Syaoran...?"-

-"S-si... si conozco a la señorita... es Viollet-le-Duc Montreuil..."-

-"¿Cómo?"-inquirió Sakura algo desconcertada.

-"¿La dejamos pasar?"-

-"Eh... S-si..."-Sakura le clavo los ojos como dagas ¡QUIEN RAYOS ERA ESA TIPA¿¡DE DONDE LA CONOCÍA! Y ¿POR QUÉ GRITABA EL NOMBRE DE **SU** MARIDO!.

El mesero se acerco a la puerta de cristal donde mantenían retenida a la mujer. Intercambio algunas palabras y se disculparon con la pelirroja dejándola pasar.

-"¡SYAORAN!"-su voz era irritante para los oídos de Sakura. Además de que llamaba a su esposo como si le perteneciera, eso no le gustaba para nada. Volvió a mirar al castaño que había dejado caer el periodo de la sorpresa.

-"Viollet..."-susurro mirando de reojo a su esposa que parecía sacar flamas de los ojos.

-"¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte _chérie!. _Es muy raro que te encontrara desayunando aquí si a ti te gusta comer en la cama..."-los ojos de Sakura casi salían de sus orbitas ante el comentario ¿en la cama? -"...En cuanto escuche decir que estabas en Paris vine a buscarte..."-casi sin importarle que Sakura la mirara esperando una explicación, se acerco al asiento de Syaoran y le dio un beso muy cerca de los labios, dejando un poco de su labial como huella del hecho.

Syaoran respiro profundo y mantuvo la calma a pesar de no saber que hacer.

-"Viollet ella es mi esposa... Sakura..."-alcanzo a susurrar mientras el mesero se acercaba con una silla para la nueva "invitada".

-"¿Eh?"-le dirigió una mirada. La recorrió completa; desde su cabello castaño con reflejos rubios, hasta lo fino de sus labios rosáceos. Sus labios se torcieron en algo que parecía una sonrisa. –"Mucho gusto soy Viollet le-Duc, modelo de las pasarelas parisinas..."-le extendió la mano con un movimiento petulante.

-"Sakura Li... el gusto es mío..."-el roce que tuvieron sus manos duro apenas dos segundos. Lo suficiente para mantener las cordialidades.

-"¿La señorita se quedara al desayuno?"-cuestiono el mesero quien no sabia si traer otro plato o no.

-"Por supuesto que si, si no les importa..."-musito la pelirroja mirando a Sakura.

-"Claro que no..."-ella también torció su rostro en un gesto que por mas que se esforzara no salió sincero.

El castaño estaba en shock. Bastante habían tenido con que su ex-novia Feimei se apareciera en la boda causando algunos estragos, para que de pronto en Paris se apareciera Viollet, su antigua relación. Exactamente la anterior a su boda con Sakura.

-"¿Amor?"-Syaoran reacciono al escuchar la dulce voz de su esposa que escondía el enfado a la perfección.

-"¿Si?"-temía por su seguridad. Buscando algo en que entretenerse miro el reloj del restaurante. ¡Genial, ya era muy tarde!. Pero no podía abandonar la mesa.

-"¿No piensas desayunar?. Tienes una junta importante y lo mejor es que desayunes bien..."-

-"¿Una junta?"-pregunto curiosa la pelirroja mientras con delicadeza colocaba frutillas en su boca con un tenedor.

-"Si. Estamos a punto de abrir una empresa aquí..."-

-"¿No es el trabajo de Meiling?"-a Sakura le sorprendió mucho la pregunta de la modelo. ¿Desde cuando lo conocía? O peor aun ¿CUÁL HABÍA SIDO SU RELACIÓN?. ¿En la cama¿¡¿QUIÉN SE CREIA...?

-"Si, pero Sakura y yo decidimos viajar para celebrar nuestro segundo aniversario..."-le tendió la mano por la mesa y ella la entrelazo. La mirada ámbar de la joven pelirroja saco un extraño fuego, pero aun así sonrió.

-"¡Dos años!"-dijo sorprendida-"Entonces no esperaste mucho desde que terminamos... ¿seis u ocho meses?... una relación muy loca..."-el jugo que pasaba por la garganta de Sakura amenazo con salir de ahí por la impresión.

-"Yo conozco a Sakura desde la infancia, así que solo se planeo la boda, por lo que no tardamos mucho..."-susurro intranquilo. Viollet era una mujer ambiciosa, y aunque le molestaba admitirlo ella había salido con él por su dinero y su reputación. Y por supuesto su ego de mujer había sido ofendido al saber que él ya estaba casado. De seguro buscaba una aventura que trajera beneficios para ella.

-"Nunca me contó sobre ti, pero nunca es tarde... vamos amor ¿cómo la conociste?"-el comentario de la castaña había salido tan sutil y normal que Syaoran se asusto.

-"Nos conocimos en mi primer desfile de lencería..."-Sakura soltó la mano de su esposo y se dispuso a comer un poco de fruta. Tal vez eso la tranquilizaría.-"Había venido con Eriol y Meiling para hablar sobre el patrocinio de los siguientes desfiles..."-

-"¿Eso es cierto amor...?"-los ojos esmeraldas de Sakura se mostraban pasivos, disfrutando de la comida como si Viollet nunca hubiera llegado.

-"Si..."-tomo su café y le dio dos sorbos. El calor lo tranquilizo un poco, controlando sus nervios.-"¿Recuerdas mis vacaciones, cuando tenias diecinueve?"-la castaña asintió. –"Regrese a América y después mi Madre dispuso este negocio y me lo encargo a mi..."-

-"Fue de los primeros trabajos de Syaoran..."-agrego la pelirroja.

-"Que interesante cariño..."-le sonrió a su invitada.

-"Después de salir casi diez meses... simplemente nos aburrimos ¿verdad ?"-la nariz afilada de la modelo hizo una mueca de la que sin duda se arrepentiría después.

-"Esperé a que se terminara el negocio, pero tuve que regresar a la comarca por la muerte de mi madre por lo que ya no nos volvimos a ver..."-un mechón se escapo del peinado de Sakura, pero ella lo arreglo rápidamente, sin darle mas importancia. –"Y fue cuando nuestro compromiso se arreglo..."-la serenidad con que Sakura se expresaba le daba escalofríos a Syaoran.

-"Tuviste mucha suerte..."-musito Viollet refiriéndose a Sakura. –"Syaoran es un hombre muy difícil de conquistar..."-

-"Me temo que te equivocas Viollet. Ella me conquisto en cuestión de minutos, yo fui el que tuvo que esforzarse..."-le dirigió una mirada tierna a su esposa y ella le sonrió.

-"Al parecer lo halagador nunca se te quitara. Al igual que ese lunar debajo de tu oído"-hablo la pelirroja sirviéndose un poco de agua en una copa. El comentario le hizo rechinar los dientes a Syaoran... ¡Porque decía esas cosas!. Intimidad con ella había tenido. ¡Claro que si, pero eso era el pasado!.

-"Con la esposa tan hermosa que tengo, no es necesario ser halagador..."-un leve sonrojo se poso en las mejillas de Sakura.

-"Me das mucha envidia Sakura..."-al parecer no era mentira. Desvió su mirada al pequeño reloj que colgaba de su muñeca. –"¡Mira la hora que es...!"-se levanto haciendo que Syaoran también lo hiciera.-"Me dio mucho gusto encontrarte de nuevo Syaoran, y además conocí a tu esposa... nos veremos después... tengo un desfile en la noche..."-se dirigió a Sakura extendiéndole la mano. –"Hasta luego y no olvides cuidar a tu marido que hay muchas mujeres en Paris..."-le cerro el ojo.

-"No hay necesidad de cuidarlo. Confió en él..."-la pelirroja sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla al castaño.

-"Hasta luego..."-camino por el restaurante sin dejar de llevarse algunas miradas masculinas.

Sakura la perdió de vista. Tomo su vaso de jugo y lo bebió todo.

-"A ti también se te ha hecho tarde amor, ve a ver a Edmond, no te preocupes que encontrare el parque, además no es muy lejos..."-

-"¿Estas molesta?"-

-"¿Has hecho algo para que yo este molesta?"-le pregunto terminando de desayunar.

-"No..."-

-"¿Entonces, por qué tendría que estar enojada?"-

-"No eres buena mintiendo cariño, y se que te molesto que no te hubiera dicho nada sobre Viollet..."-

-"No te puedo negar que me sorprendió mucho su extraña aparición... y sus locos comentarios... ¿desayuno en la cama?... ¿lunar en el oído?..."-soltó una pequeña risa y lo miro a los ojos. –"Se que tuviste un pasado y que conociste a muchas mujeres, solo espero que yo sea suficiente para ser tu futuro..."-las palabras tan sinceras que salían de la boca de Sakura lo enternecieron.

-"Perdóname..."-apreso sus manos. –"Pero no le di mucha importancia..."-

-"Lo sé. Aunque me hubiera gustado que me lo dijeras..."-le regalo una sonrisa y lo soltó para limpiarse los labios con una servilleta. –"No te preocupes..."-un sonido interrumpió el juego de miradas que tenían. El castaño saco un pequeño aparatito de su bolsa, su teléfono celular no dejaba de vibrar y encender la luz de neon azul.

-"Es Edmond..."-le susurro y apretó un botón para responder la llamada. Sakura dejo de mirar a su esposo unos momentos para perderse en el azul del cielo. Las bellas nubes que hacían figuras diversas, la que ella estaba viendo en esos momentos era una liebre con contextura muy extraña, que podría ser cualquier cosa, menos una liebre. Sus mejillas enseñaron unos hoyuelos causados por la sonrisa.

-"Si, voy para allá. Diles que esperen... si. Adiós..."-termino su llamada y regresó su atención al ser angelical que sonreía por ver el cielo. Sabia que no le prestaría atención por mas que la llamara. Rodeo la mesa hasta quedar detrás de ella, le paso los brazos por los hombros, sin siquiera una palabra por parte de ella, seguía intentando encontrarle las orejas a la liebre imaginaria.

-"Parece un perro..."-le susurro el castaño al oído fijando su vista. Sakura soltó una risa discreta.

-"Es una liebre..."-

-"¡Claro que no!"-empezó a jugar con el cabello de Sakura, besándolo.-"Es un perro..."-

-"Es una liebre y ya se le hace tarde señor Li, de seguro Edmond esta desesperado..."

-"Un poco, pero él sabrá lidiar con ellos. Ladran pero no muerden..."-

-"Como sea, pero es una liebre..."-giro un poco el rostro hasta toparse con los labios de su esposo y le dio un beso, delicado y lento. Como si intentara decirle que no estaba enojada. –"Te amo..."

-"Yo a ti..."-se levanto de la pose que tenia y le extendió el brazo a Sakura para que caminaran juntos a la salida. Hablo con el mesero quien le hizo firmar la cuenta y pidió su auto.

Caminaron tomados de la mano, como siempre lo hacían cuando atravesaban el Lobby . A pesar de que Sakura iba vestida informal y muy deportiva las miradas de algunos hombres la seguían con discreción. Cuando llegaron al umbral el _Mercedes _ya los estaba esperando junto al ballet.

Syaoran le abrió la puerta a Sakura, pero ella no entro.

-"Vamos preciosa ya estoy atrasado, que mas de que esperen unos momentos mas, no creas que te voy de dejar caminar sola por ahí..."-

-"No me voy a perder..."-la mirada de su esposo demostró lo contrario. –"Bueno, puede que no conozca la ciudad pero no creo perderme..."-casi la empujo hasta que Sakura estaba adentro del auto y con el cinturón puesto.-"Eres un exagerado..."-

-"Precavido es la palabra correcta amor, además no quiero llegar a China sin esposa..."-

-"Sigues empeñado en ir a China, te dije que eso de comer comida China en China era broma..."-el auto avanzaba silencioso por las calles. La risa de Syaoran la hizo sentirse mejor.

-"No es por eso, Edmond me dijo que hay una finca que puede ser comprada para un sembradío viñero en Hong Kong..."

-"¿Cuándo te lo dijo?"-

-"Hace unos momentos, y como yo le había mencionado que querías viajar a China, no le pareció mala idea que yo fuera a firmar los contratos en vez de él..."-

-"Es una tremenda exageración amor, yo preferiría regresar a casa que ir a China..."-

-"No aceptare un no, además Tomoyo ya estaba bien y Eriol esta ahí para cuidar a su esposa..."-

-"Es por tu culpa que ella termino casada..."-

-"¿Mi culpa?"-pregunto irónico dando la vuelta en una esquina.

-"Sí tu no hubieras llegado Tomoyo no habría conocido a Eriol... ¡ambas estaríamos solteras!"-

-"Lo dices como si estar casada fuera un martirio..."-ya se podían divisar las copas de los árboles del parque.

-"Claro que es un martirio... ¡No podría vivir sin ti!"-le guiñó el ojo izquierdo mientras él estacionaba el auto.

-"Hemos llegado mi lady..."-abrió su puerta y salió para abrir la de ella.

-"Muchas gracias Lord Li... llegue temprano y cuídese mucho..."-rodeo sus hombros, aprisionando a su esposo. –"No te olvides de que tienes una esposa que esta loca por ti, loquita de amor por ti..."-con el dedo le toco la nariz y le beso.

-"Deséame suerte..."-

-"No la necesitas cariño. Me tienes a mi..."-Syaoran se había acostumbrado a los comentarios cómicos que a veces hacia Sakura, regalándole sonrisas y recibiendo amor.

-"Eso es cierto, llegaré antes de las cuatro, te llevo a comer y después nos cambiamos para pasar la noche en el bosque, una romántica velada... solos..."-Sakura se estremeció al sentir el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de su marido.-"Nada nos interrumpirá..."-la joven castaña asintió. –"¿Otro beso?"-lo volvió a besar... ¡cuánto amaba esos labios!. La gente que pasaba a su lado soltaba comentarios que eran nulos a los oídos de Sakura que solo se concentraba en besar a su esposo. Esos momentos pasaban lento para la pareja, que le tenia aprecio a esa clase de encuentros que repetían miles de veces durante el día, era como si no pudieran dejar de besarse. Cosa que ambos apreciaban.

-"Se te hará mas tarde..."-el castaño sonrió estando aun sobre los labios de su esposa.

-"Lo sé. Ten mucho cuidado..."-le dio un beso en la frente.-"Te amo..."-

-"Yo también..."-se separaron con un poco de resistencia. Subió al auto del color de la noche y se despidió de nuevo con la mano.

El motor arranco. Sakura no dejo de ver el auto hasta que se perdió en medio de mas vehículos; fue entonces que se introdujo en la zona de juegos que tenia el parque.

Varios pequeños corrían de un lado a otro siendo seguidos por algunas madres jóvenes que temían por la velocidad de su carrera. Sakura tomo la pequeña bolsa que colgaba de su hombro y saco una cámara de lente ancho.

Acomodo su cabello y destapo la lente del protector negro que lo cubre. Enfocando a ningún lugar en especifico, acomodo el zoom dejando todo listo para capturar con su cámara la magia que envolvía su entorno.

Alrededor de ella se escuchaba el canto de los jilgueros y petirrojos que se unían en el coro de la naturaleza.

Columpios, unos cuantos toboganes y un par de llantas que colgaban de las ramas de un gran árbol, le parecieron una perfecta toma. La sonrisa del niño rubio con bucles quedaría inmortalizada en su foto.

La fertilidad del pasto tan verde que los rodeaba hizo que se agachara para tocarlo y maravillarse por la sensación semi-húmeda que este tenia. Abandono su posición y camino por los bloques de concreto que rodeaban el parque para evitar que maltrataran el follaje. Escucho las risitas provenientes de una mujer que arrullaba a un bebe entre sus brazos en una banca no muy alejada a ella. Esperó que el rollo estuviera listo y dejó que las poses naturales de la mujer con los gestos tan tiernos la hicieran amar su profesión.

Algunos árboles le daban sombra a las parejas que se sentaban a leer alguna novela romántica o simplemente a tomar un bocadillo.

Enfoco su cámara a una chica que acariciaba los cabellos de su novio, quien reposaba sobre sus piernas y le leía con mucho entusiasmo. Cerró los ojos unos momentos, disfrutando de la caricia tan sublime que el viento le propiciaba, maravillando sus sentidos por la belleza que había a su alrededor. Decidió observar hacia el lugar menos habitado del parque; donde los árboles se mantenían uno cerca del otro como su fiel compañero eterno. Una escurridiza ardilla se detuvo para roer una bellota entre sus patitas lo que le dio oportunidad a Sakura para atraparla con su lente.

Caminó sobre el concreto, pasando sobre un dibujo que algún niño había hecho con tiza de color rojo. Una segunda ventisca hizo que las hojas caídas que indicaban el inicio del otoño revolotearan con él, jugando como saltarinas luciérnagas a la mitad de la noche. El momento justo, el segundo exacto para que su lente atrapara la suave danza de la amarillenta hoja.

¡Tenia mucha razón al decir que se divertiría como niñita en el parque!

Cuando pasaba sobre el pasto, el sonido que hacían sus tenis al aplastar la suave hierba le fue nulo a sus oídos, porque el grito de un pequeño niño que había tropezado y raspado su rodilla le hizo girar la cabeza.

La madre del niño corrió al llamado desesperado de su pequeño, que veía sustituida su sonrisa por lagrimas que escurrían lentamente. Su mirada se enterneció y tomo su cámara cuando la joven madre le regalaba dos besos en la pequeña rodilla.

Siguió su camino hasta llegar a una banca pintada de blanco. Un árbol adulto le daba sombra siendo éste, sacudido por las inconstantes brisas del viento. El sol estaba bastante reconfortante ese día, era una caricia divina a su trigueña piel.

Donde pone el ojo pone la lente. ¡Y así lo hizo!. Un niña vestida de color violeta fue su modelo extraoficial, corría de aquí a allá con una paleta de caramelo en su mano derecha y un osito de felpa color blanco en la otra. Unos zapatitos de color blanco y una boina que hacia juego con el vestido. Sus ojos mas negros que la misma noche, y algunas pecas que caían sobre su rostro como chispitas de chocolate sobre un pastel.

-"Hermoso..."-musitó siguiendo algunos de los pasos de la pequeña. Como corría con su nana y regresaba a columpiarse sin olvidar al osito que parecía estar adherido a su brazo. –"Desearía que estuvieras aquí Syaoran..."-disparo unas cuantas veces contra la niña, que mas de una vez le regalo sonrisas, mostrando sus dientecillos...

-.-.-

-"Te esperan hace mas de una hora..."-cuestionó un hombre un tanto mayor a Syaoran tal vez treinta o treinta y dos años. De cabellos rubios, ojos grisáceos y boca delgada. Vestido de color negro al igual que el castaño que ahora caminaba velozmente a su lado.

-"¿Enojados?"-musitó sonriente.

-"No, saben que este trato les conviene mas a ellos que a ti. No todos los días un magnate viñero de tu fama se ofrece a comprar acciones, introducir mano de obra, materia prima y a un precio bastante esquizofrénico..."-

-"Este es un terreno muy fértil para los viñedos, no entiendo porque su fabrica tenia tan poca producción..."-

-"Sabes muy bien que cuando el Padre le hereda sus bienes a su hijo, él no sabe que hacer y la bancarrota es inminente..."-

-"Eso no es siempre. Mi madre me heredo todo y todavía no estoy en bancarrota Edmond..."-

-"Lo que pasa es que tu eres diferente..."-se detuvo ante una puerta de roble macizo. –"Suerte..."-el castaño empuño la perilla de la puerta y la giro, dejando fuera a Edmond ya que al parecer querían hacer las negociaciones directamente con él.

-"Buenas tardes y disculpen la tardanza..."-dijo como saludo mientras cuatro personas, dos de ellas mujeres, se ponían de pie a su entrada.

-"No se preocupe Señor Li, un buen negocio se hace esperar..."-Syaoran atravesó la sala de juntas hasta llegar a la cabecera de la mesa; deslizó la silla, desabotono su saco y se sentó.

-"Esperemos que sí..."-rápidamente le pasaron un total de cinco folios con algunas hojas dentro.

Les dio un rápido vistazo, encontrándose con la producción de vinos que tenían desde hace cuatro años. Encontró graficas, explicaciones, listas de obreros y miles de cosas que revisar.

-"Nos hemos esmerado en prepararle informes detallados de cada uno de nuestros procedimientos de siembra y producción de uvas..."-Syaoran sintió un fuerte peso caer sobre su espalda. ¡Si que se habían esmerado!. Era un informe de mas de doscientas hojas y sin contar las graficas y diapositivas que estaban por exponerle. ¡Si él solo quería firmar el contrato¡No tenían que convencerlo, pasara lo que pasara iba a comprar el condominio...!

Un largo suspiro quiso salir de su boca al ver a la joven mas cercana a él desabrocharse descaradamente el saco. ¡Nada de eso era necesario!.

-"Creo que esto esta demás... Edmond ya había fijado las bases para la compra..."-

-"Si Señor Li, pero nos gustaría darle a conocer que no esta comprando basura, sino que somos una empresa con prestigio..."-

-"Esta bien..."-la secretaria entro a la sala con una bandeja llena de aperitivos. Cada cual tomo su plato sin alguna prisa. Por unos momentos quiso salir corriendo de ahí y decirles que hablaran con Edmond Rundel de todo eso. Ahogó una protesta de cansancio y se dispuso a revisar todo rápidamente, como si de verdad tuviera importancia.

-"¿Y bien...?"-cuestionó el único hombre que hablaba.

-"Tienen técnicas innovadoras que sin duda nos podrían dejar grandes ganancias a largo plazo. Me parece bueno el suelo que muestra el terreno y si no les importa preferiría que trataran esos pormenores con el señor Rundel. Ahora procedamos al contrato..."-

-"Esos solo eran los documentos de introducción. Si me permite..."-un hombre de unos cincuenta años que si no juzgaba mal era el único con conocimientos de la fabrica, puso de pie dándole el doble de folios que antes. Había otro hombre, incluso mas joven que Syaoran y dos mujeres entre los veinte y veinticinco años. De seguro estaban presentes por ser accionistas. –"Lo que tiene en sus manos le dará a conocer la eficiencia de nuestra producción del año 1989, sin duda nuestra mejor cosecha..."-Syaoran se sintió hundir en la silla. ¿Seria descortés salir corriendo de ahí¿o simplemente decirles que les dejaba firmado el contrato?. Se froto las sienes con cansancio. La voz de ese hombre le estaba dando vértigo. Era como si lo mareara y todo diera vueltas a su alrededor...

-.-.-.-.-

Se olvido del tiempo –como le suele suceder cuando se trata de la fotografía- y ahora el reloj que estaba fuera de la iglesia, justo enfrente del parque regalaba seis campanadas. Se dio el lujo de captar a unas palomas que se levantaban al vuelo y decidió que esa seria su ultima toma.

-"Syaoran me debe estar esperando en el hotel..."-saludo con la cabeza a una monja que le sonrió mientras caminaba hacia el hotel donde se hospedaba.

Por estar caminando sin mirar su pie trastabillo en el escalón de la acera, pero recupero el equilibrio gracias al farol que estaba cerca.

Reacomodo el estuche de su cámara sobre su hombro y emprendió su camino de nuevo. Utilizó mucha de su fuerza de voluntad para no retratar unos botones de rosa que se asomaban por un jardín cercano.

En menos de diez minutos ya estaba subiendo las escaleras hacia el umbral del _ Pas d' Issanne _. Como de costumbre le sonrió al portero quien abrió y la dejo pasar.

Se sorprendió bastante al no ver a su esposo esperándola en el sofá de la recepción así que paso directo al ascensor. Apretó sin mucha delicadeza el botón para parar el elevador y saludo sonriente a una pareja que bajaba abrazados.

El piso en que ella bajaba ya estaba marcado así que solo miro el marcador con ansias se abrazar a su amado esposo.

Un tiempo que se hizo eterno indico que ya debía bajarse del artefacto. Recorrió el pasillo y saco la tarjeta que le daría acceso a su habitación.

-"¡Lo siento muchísimo amor, sabes que el tiempo se me va...!"-abrió bien la puerta. –"¿Amor?"-buscó con la mirada algún indicio de su presencia.-"¿Cariño?. No te escondas Syaoran, estoy lista para cenar... ¡muero de hambre!..."-abrió la puerta del baño, y se asomo incluso en el balcón y nada.

Diviso su teléfono móvil en la repisa... ¡lo había olvidado esa mañana!... Se acerco a verlo y había un mensaje de su esposo: Hubo algunas novedades, llegare un poco tarde, espérame vestida que sin duda disfrutaremos esta noche preciosa. Discúlpame por no haber ido por ti al parque... ojalá te hayas divertido... te amo... . Según el mensaje había sido recibido a las cuatro así que ya no tardaría mucho en llegar.

Se asomo por el ventanal viendo como la tarde era envuelta por los colores anaranjados, violetas y rojizos característicos del inicio de la noche. Observo el reloj y decidió darse una ducha. Se pondría el vestido negro que Tomoyo le regalo en su ultimo cumpleaños.

Se metió a la habitación, corrió la puerta del armario empotrado y saco su vestido. De una caída divina, hecho en seda –tela favorita de la diseñadora- con adornos en piedras preciosas en el borde que parecían estrellas resplandecientes en medio del cielo nocturno.

Saco unas zapatillas de tacón mediano, enfrente tenia tres tiritas que de seguro envolverían sus dedos con delicadeza. Y al final, justo en el lugar que ocupa su tobillo, tiene una tirita ajustable para darle el soporte.

Entro al baño y abrió las llaves para dejar caer el agua en la lujosa tina. Escucho el teléfono de su habitación sonar por lo que se apresuro a contestar.

-"¿Si diga?"-

-"_Buenas tardes Sakura..."_-era un voz conocida. ¡Ah... ya sabia de donde! Era la esposa del asociado de Syaoran en Paris. La señora Justine de Rundel.

-"Buenas tardes..."-contesto cortes. De seguro ella tendría ganas de hablar y sinceramente ella no quería platicar mucho. Solo quería darse un baño y esperar a su marido.

_-"Al parecer tampoco a llegado Syaoran ¿verdad?"-_si, sin duda quería una _larga_ platica.

-"No. Aun no ha llegado, pero vendrá para cenar..."-camino por la habitación con el auricular en la mano y cerro las llaves del agua. –"Y dime... ¿cómo has estado Justine?"-

-"_Ah... chérie, esperando que tu marido deja salir al mío para que me acompañe a la opera... las funciones que están ofreciendo satisfacen mis gustos bohemios y los surrealistas de Edmond..."-_

-"Syaoran no encarcela a Edmond a tal punto. Sabes que puedes irlo a ver durante el día..."-

_-"¿Cómo dices?... si para poder ver a mi esposo tengo que hablar con su secretaria para concretar una cita y verificar su agenda..."-_la risotada que soltó la mujer del otro lado de la línea desconcertó a Sakura. _–"Así es el mundo de los negocios querida, o tienes a tu esposo todo el día o tienes ropa fina que vestir..."-_la castaña no sabia porque estaba hablando con esa persona.

-"Preferiría tener a mi esposo..."-

_-"Eso dices tu porque eres casi recién casada, pero cuando lleves ocho años de casada aprenderás a vivir en soledad..."-_un fuerte ruido asusto a Sakura. –_"Mis pequeños diablillos ya rompieron el jarrón. Un placer hablar contigo querida. Nos vemos después y muchos besos..."-se_ despidió

-"Hasta luego Justine..."-el pitido que indico el final de la llamada motivo a Sakura a meterse de nuevo al baño para abrir las llaves.

Se termino de quitar la ropa y hundió su cuerpo en lo cálido del agua.

-"¡Ay...!"-sintió un leve ardor cuando el agua caliente entro en el pequeño raspón que traía en la rodilla. –"Creo que tu bandita no me protegió de esto amor..."-concretó en voz alta como si su esposo estuviera en el otro cuarto leyendo uno de sus muchos libros de vinos. –"Es tan raro estar sin ti, no niego que me guste la soledad pero eso se había vuelto inexistente para mi..."-no podía dejar de hablar en voz alta.

Sintió pesados sus párpados a causa de tanto andar, cerró despacio los ojos, deleitando a sus sentidos con el aroma a flores silvestres de su shampoo. Tardó mas de lo normal en abrir de nuevo los ojos, pero sabia que no podía quedarse dormida en la tina. Arrojo un poco de agua en su rostro para poder eliminar los rastros de cansancio y se envolvió en una toalla para salir de baño.

Seco con cuidado su cabello envolviéndolo en forma de turbante sobre su cabeza. Se acerco al gran tocador de su habitación; inspecciono su rostro, que no había cambiado nada en dos años, excepto unas cuantas pecas que adornaban la parte superior de su nariz, las cuales, habían salido por el exceso de sol.

Tomo el vestido que descansaba sobre la cama y le dio forma con su cuerpo. Acomodo aquí y allá para alisar cualquier imperfección sobre la tela. Mantenía su cabello envuelto en la toalla para evitar que le estorbase mientras aplicaba delineador y erizaba sus pestañas.

Sonrió un poco cuando aplicaba brillo a sus labios. ¡Cuánto amaba Syaoran ese vestido!. Preferiría cenar en el hotel y pasar la noche los dos en cama, pero salir no era mala idea.

Retiró la toalla para que su cabello cayera sobre sus hombros, produciéndole un pequeño escalofrió por la humedad de éste. Se aproximó a un maletín, de donde saco una secadora.

-"¡Todo sea por ti Syaoran...!"-exclamo conectando el aparato. ¡Odiaba usar esas cosas!. Pero ella sabia a la perfección que a un hombre le gustaba ver a su esposa arreglada. Así que¡Ella no seria la excepción!.

El aire que desprendía el aparato ayudado por un cepillo de forma redonda, le dieron al cabello de la castaña una forma rizada en las puntas.

-"Humm... Ya es tarde..."-sus ojos resbalaron por el reloj. Las 7:45 y aun no sabia nada de su esposo. La arruga de la preocupación se formo en su rostro. –"Al menos me das tiempo... ¡todavía no termino!"-le dio los últimos arreglos a su cabello y se dispuso a ponerse las zapatillas.

-.-.-

-"Un placer hacer negocios con usted señor Li..."-estrecho su mano como cierre del contrato que le había costado mucho firmar.

-"Cualquier otro problema hágame el favor de hablar con Edmond..."-el castaño les dio un ultima mirada. –"Buenas noches..."-¡cuánto había sufrido!.

Dejó caer los papeles sobre el escritorio de su asistente. La risa de Edmond de Rundel no se podía dejar de escuchar.

-"¿Así de mal estuvo?"-

-"La próxima vez que surjan clientes así, no me avises..."-miro el reloj de su muñeca. –"¡Es tardísimo. Sakura debe estar preocupada!"-las 8:15. ¡él había prometido llegar temprano!.

Bajó corriendo las escaleras hacia el estacionamiento. Le retiro la alarma a su auto y subió sin siquiera notar que llevaba un copiloto inesperado.

-"Buenas noches... Syaoran..."-era la misma voz que había tenido que recordar esa mañana, pero ahora la acompañaba un olor a alcohol y un acento muy distintivo.

-"¿Qué estas haciendo aquí Viollet?"-no despego las mirada del camino. ¡Sakura estaría furiosa con él!. Sin prestar atención a las piernas de su acompañante tomo su teléfono celular. Marco algunos números, pero le extraño no escuchar nada. –"¡Rayos, no tengo batería!"-dejo caer el inanimado aparato que hizo un sonido seco. Suspiro un par de veces. –"No me has respondido Viollet..."-

-"Siempre dejas el auto abierto, sabes que eso te traerá problemas..."-había en su voz un tono sinuoso, como el de una serpiente enroscando al ratoncillo de su cena.

-"Te llevare a tu casa..."-

-"¡No!"-grito un tanto histérica. –"He venido esta noche para recordar cosas _a tu lado..._"-los ojos de Syaoran le dieron un vistazo. Esa larga cabellera rojiza que una vez lo enloqueció se mantenía peinada de lado, arreglada impecablemente. Tenia una pequeña falda negra muy ceñida a sus piernas y una blusa en color vino con cuello alto.

Desvió su mirada. No quería ser un desvergonzado. ¡Lo mejor seria llevarla a su casa!.

¿Y Sakura?. ¡Necesitaba un teléfono!

-"¿Y tu esposa?..."-inquirió la pelirroja. –"¿No se va a enojar sino llegas esta noche?"-

-"Voy a llegar esta noche..."-su tono de voz era firme, no expresaba interés alguno.

-"Solo si yo lo deseo..."-

-"Estas ebria Viollet..."-

-"Te he extrañado mucho..."-intento tocar la mano del castaño.

-"Eso que dices es por el alcohol..."-retiro con delicadeza su mano. –"Cuando estemos en tu casa tomarás un café y te olvidaras de esto..."-

-"Te deseo Syaoran..."-retiró el abrigo que se esforzaba en cubrirla. –"Desde esta mañana tuve ganas de ignorar a tu esposa y subirte conmigo a la habitación..."-

-"No digas eso Viollet..."-si mal no recordaba estaba muy cerca de la casa de la modelo. –"Ya casi llegamos a tu casa..."-

-"Es como ir a la cueva del lobo _chérie_..."-se deshizo completamente del abrigo dejándolo en la parte trasera con un movimiento de su mano izquierda. –"Me vuelves loca Syaoran..."-se aproximo al chico, puso una de sus manos en la pierna de Syaoran, moviéndola de un lado a otro. –"¿O ya no te gusto¿No me deseas Syaoran...?"-gracias a que el semáforo impedía el avance el castaño levanto el cuerpo de la francesa.

-"¡Por Dios Viollet¡Estoy casado y amo a mi esposa!"-ambas manos en los hombros de la chica sacudiéndola levemente.

-"¡Claro que la amas, se te ve en la mirada!; ¡Ella no se va a enterar, es solo esta noche... solo esta noche...!"-los ojos de la chica empezaron a dejar salir lagrimas. –"¡Necesito tu compañía!"-Syaoran soltó a la chica acomodándola en el asiento.

No dijo una sola palabra. Siguió conduciendo hasta llegar a una gran casa producto de las cuantiosas cantidades que ganaba por cada uno de los desfiles. Además de ser una mujer muy ambiciosa que en cada situación era capaz de extraer dinero. Apago el motor y miro de soslayo a la chica.

-"Vamos Viollet... estamos en tu casa..."-abrió su puerta y se dispuso a abrir la de la chica.

-"Sabia que no podrías evadirme... pasaremos una gran noche _chérie..._"-le susurro al oído cuando él la ayudaba a caminar rumbo a la residencia, con solo una persona en la cabeza.

Sakura...

-.-.-

La ultima vez que vio el reloj eran las 11:58 hora en la que se dejo caer en la cama e intento dormir. ¡Syaoran debía tener una buena explicación en la mañana!.

-"El señor Li dejó la oficina a las ocho señora..."-eso fue lo que le dijo la recepcionista. ¡Cuatro horas!

Esas palabras corrían por su mente mientras aprisionaba el celular con su mano izquierda. Sintió un extraño vació, un frió muy característico, un frió diferente. Era como si le faltara algo de repente. Sabia muy bien que su esposo era un empresario ocupado, que además de tener una esposa, mantenía a miles de personas que vivían directa o indirectamente de que él realizara buenos negocios. ¡Lo comprendía¡Claro que si...!. Era solo... solo que a veces se sentía... se sentía sola. ¡Y eso estaba mal...¡Muy mal... porque si lo veías así estaba siendo muy egoísta!. Indescifrablemente sus ojos se pusieron llorosos... ¡Se sentía abandonada...!.

Syaoran.

¡Lo extrañaba mucho!. Desde que estaban en Paris solo había estado con él unos cuantos días, y unas contadas horas. Le hablaban a cada momento, cada segundo pedían su presencia aquí o allá firmando y autorizando papeles. Ella le decía una y otra vez que no se disgustaba, pero había una extraña sensación de soledad, de postergación a segundo término. Sabia muy bien que él la amaba, pero le dolía un poco saber que había cosas muchísimo mas importantes que ella; las cuales no podía desatender solo por estar con ella. A pesar de comprenderlo le dolía y tal vez eso era lo que la tenia tan preocupada... ¡Algo mas importante había pasado y por eso él no había cumplido con su promesa!...

Escucho pasos provenientes del pasillo. ¡Era él! Cerró los ojos, suprimiendo algunas de las lagrimas que salían furtivamente de sus ojos y esperó en una fingida somnolencia la llegada de su amado esposo.

-"Sakura..."-tenia un voz cansada. Al notar las luces apagadas no dio indicios de querer encender una. Caminó despacio, descalzándose hasta llegar al cuarto donde su esposa descansaba. –"Sakura..."-repitió con una infinita pena al verla con ese vestido negro y aun con las zapatillas puestas. ¡Lo había esperado toda la tarde!. –"Lo siento tanto amor..."-se sentó en la orilla de la cama, sin levantar su tono de voz para no turbar el sueño de su esposa, que de mirarla mejor sabría que no era eso exactamente.

Se levanto de la cama para meterse al baño donde vio su reflejo, al igual que en la mañana, pero ahora había una sombra de cansancio y culpabilidad sobre su rostro. Se retiro el saco y la corbata con lentitud, intentando reflexionar un poco. Sin mucho cuidado dejo caer sus prendas para regresar al lecho.

-"Lo siento tanto cariño, debí haberte preocupado mucho..."-le hablo a Sakura sin saber que ella mantenía sus ojos abiertos y ocultos a su escasa visión. Se acerco mas a ella para quitarle las zapatillas... ¡debía quitarle esa ropa para que durmiera mas cómoda!. De seguro se disgustaría mucho con él. –"Si tan solo supieras que no fue mi intención... después de salir de la oficina encontré a Viollet..."-por mas extraña que pareciera su confesión, Syaoran sabia que ella no lo escuchaba y de alguna forma se sentía mejor. Sakura abrió mas los ojos de la impresión, quería dejar de fingir que dormía y reclamarle el hecho de que tuviera tiempo para todo... ¡Menos para ella!. Sentía las suaves caricias con las que le desprendía los zapatos, con esa ternura que Syaoran le profesaba. –"Estaba dentro de mi auto cuando salí, estaba ebria..."-el castaño dejo las zapatillas de su esposa y soltó un gran suspiro. –"La tuve que llevar a su casa..."-unas lagrimas de furia salieron de la oji-verde... ¿por qué le decía esas cosas, cuando sabia que ella no lo escuchaba...?. –"Me siento como un tonto..."-su tono de voz era trémula. Ahora que prestaba mas atención había perfume de mujer en él, un perfume que no era suyo... el de ella...-"Intento seducirme..."-al escuchar eso Sakura fingió un movimiento en medio de su sueño y se alejo de él.

Syaoran dejo que un silencio que mataba cada fibra del alma de Sakura se convirtiera en el habitante de lecho. La castaña solo escuchaba la respiración de su marido, como levantaba las sabanas y con delicadeza jalaba centímetro a centímetro las que estaban debajo de ella. –"La ayude a caminar rumbo a su casa y en cuanto abrí la puerta cayó dormida..."-un deje de tranquilidad hizo que Sakura se recriminara la extraña desconfianza que había surgido. –"La puse en su cama y salí en cuanto pude..."-prefirió no molestar a Sakura por lo que no le quito el vestido, puso delicadamente las sabanas sobre su cuerpo. –"Me quede sin batería amor... siento mucho todo esto... espero me perdones cuando te diga esto mañana..."-se hundió en las sabanas de la cama. No busco con sus brazos a Sakura, lo mejor era dejarla dormir en paz...

¡No sabe cuanta falta le hicieron sus brazos esa noche!.

La mañana se vio nublada ese día, ese seria el ultimo amanecer que verían en la hermosa ciudad de Paris. Sakura se negaba a abrir los ojos, tal vez no quería despertar, porque había algo en ella que no le gustaba para nada...

Estiro la mano para buscar a su marido pero solo encontró una hoja de papel.

Ya no se que decirte amor, lo de anoche espero explicártelo y que me entiendas. No se como pedirte perdón por haberte fallado tantas veces en tan poco tiempo. ¡Prometo que en Hong Kong será distinto!. Tuve que salir cuando apenas salía el sol. Ocurrió un accidente en la oficina... nada grave espero... No hay cambios en los planes, ésta tarde salimos rumbo a China. Discúlpame de nuevo por no desayunar contigo y ojala pases una linda mañana... Te ama locamente y espera que nada cambie... Syaoran 

Dejo de lado la hoja, estiro los brazos con pereza y se levanto del lecho.

-"Si tuviera que perdonarte algo Syaoran... de seguro ya lo hubiera hecho"-mojo un poco sus manos para después rosear su cara. –"Eres un tontito..."-arrugo la cara y después sonrió jovialmente. –"Lo mejor es desayunar y quitarme este vestido..."-

-.-.-

-"¿Qué es lo que te pasa ahora Syaoran?"-habían dejado encendida una colilla de cigarro en el bote de la basura, lo que ocasiono un pequeño incendio que se llevo algunos registros, que al parecer eran bastante importantes.

-"¿Por qué preguntas Edmond?"-

-"No has dejado de suspirar. Te has peleado con Sakura..."-

-"No exactamente..."-mordisqueo el lápiz que traía en la mano. –" No hagas cosas buenas que parezcan malas "-recitó, haciendo rayones como niño de tres años sobre algunos cálculos que tenia.

-"¡Ah...!. Siendo jóvenes como ustedes no cabe duda que los problemas son grandes, mientras mas se aman mas apasionados son sus disputas..."-

-"Suena como si amar a mi esposa estuviera mal..."-ya no estaba prestando atención al hecho de que el listado de importaciones que perdió podría marcar su negocio.

-"¡Claro que no!. Al contrario, me parece extraordinario que aun se amen, lo que Justine y yo tenemos no es exactamente amor, pero aun así nos mantenemos juntos..."-

-"Y lo peor es que no he podido hablar con ella desde ayer en la mañana..."-suspiró. –"Creo que piensa que no me importa..."-

-"¿Por qué lo dices?"-

-"No he podido estar con ella lo suficiente, y se supone que estamos en nuestra segunda luna de miel..."-reclino la silla y volvió a suspirar. –"Creo que tendrás que ir a Hong Kong; preferiría pasar ese tiempo con ella..."-

-"Como tu digas... a los niños les encantara conocer esos lugares..."-

-"Te lo agradezco mucho, dudo que Meiling quiera ir a ayudarte, pero aun así la llamare..."-

-"Yo no te lo recomendaría jefe, pero si así lo quieres solo te deseo suerte..."-en cada uno de los países con los que la Viñera Li exportaba había un encargado de los negocios. En el caso de Paris era Edmond quien mantenía en perfecto estado todas los campos viñeros y la venta del producto.

-"Gracias..."-apretó un botón sobre su teléfono y se escucho la voz de la secretaria quien rápidamente lo comunico con Meiling.

_-"¿Qué quieres ahora Syaoran?"-_dijo como saludo del otro lado de la línea.

-"Estoy muy bien prima, si es que eso te interesa..."-comento graciosamente.

-"Si, si, si. Como tu digas... ¿cómo esta mi cuñada?. Espero que no la hayas descuidado, conociéndote la pobre ha de estar sola todo el día deambulando de aquí a allá. ¡Podrías perderla!. Podría conocer a un francés que sea guapo y además de todo que tenga tiempo para ella..."

-"Sakura esta bien..."-musitó con algo de furia. ¡No tenia porque decirle esas cosas!. Lo peor es que Meiling lo conocía tanto que eso era medianamente cierto. Edmond intentaba mantener la cordura... ¡era la Meiling de siempre!

-"Bueno, bueno. Dime para que me has llamado... te diré que Eriol se tomo unas improvisadas vacaciones por lo que yo estoy a cargo de todo, lo que no me tiene muy feliz..."-

-"¿Por qué?"-

_-"Desde la caída de Tomoyo se ha dedicado completamente a cuidar a su esposa, por lo que abandono a su suerte la empresa... ¡AH!... ¿qué no pueden empacar una botella sin preguntarme!..."_-Syaoran sonreía. _–"¿Me vas a decir o no!..."-_

-"Je. Bueno... te iba a pedir que te trasladaras a Hong Kong para cerrar la compra de un terreno pero si no puedes..."-aunque quería evitar que su tono se escuchara inseguro no lo consiguió.

_-"¡QUE!"-_Edmond se tapo los oídos con semejante estruendo que soltó. Syaoran dudo que su audición volviera en algunos días. _–"Esta bien... al fin y al cabo me hace falta salir de esta oficina... estoy haya pasado mañana..."-_sin mas ni mas colgó el teléfono dejando a un Syaoran y a un Edmond muy impresionados.

-"Sin duda la misma Mei de siempre..."-hablo el hombre rubio.

-"Si..."-en sus mentes había imágenes de los pobres trabajadores siendo flagelados por Meiling quien cerraba la escena con una risa maléfica.

-"Lo mejor es que te vayas y pases un tiempo con Sakura..."-

-"Tienes razón... tengo que hacer algo..."-los golpes en la puerta los interrumpieron.

-"Señor Edmond ya encontraron los archivos de respaldo, lo que no saben es cual es cual..."-caminaba tambaleante hasta que dejo caer una torre de papeles. –"También están en la base de datos de la computadora principal, pero no se podrá hacer nada hasta que todo se normalice. Le dejo esto..."-se acomodo el cabello y abandono la habitación.

-"Sin duda estaré todo la noche..."-Syaoran se aproximo a la mesa y abrió un par de folios. –"Lo mejor es que te vayas antes de que te pida un aumento de sueldo por todo esto..."-

-"Gracias..."

-"Cómprale algunas flores..."-sugirió el señor Rundel.

-"Esta bien..."-tomo su saco. –"Suerte..."-se despidió de la secretaria con un movimiento de cabeza y se dirigió al estacionamiento.

En cuanto vio su auto verifico que no llevara copilotos inesperados como el de anoche. Se puso el cinturón y encendió el motor.

-"¿Flores...?"-hablo en voz alta. –"¿Rosas, violetas o geranios?. No, a Sakura le gustan los claveles... pero también le gustan los nardos..."-no podía decidirse por una.

Las calles parisinas se mantenían casi inhabitadas, de seguro seria porque el cielo amenazaba con dejar caer su furia y lo mejor era estar en un lugar donde no se mojaran.

-"Tal vez jacarandas... no eso es un árbol..."-justo giraba la esquina cuando un ciclista salió de repente. –"¡Oh Por Dios!"-detuvo el auto y descendió para ver tendido a un hombre. Un viejecilla que pasaba por ahí se acerco al castaño y empezó a golpearlo con una bolsa. –"Espere..."-la anciana no tenia misericordia. Le gritaba algunas cosas que a pesar de entender el francés, no supo descifrar.

Mientras tanto el ciclista se quejaba de tener algo roto, tal vez la pierna o el brazo. Un joven que pasaba por ahí lo auxilió quitándole la bicicleta de encima, mientras Syaoran esquivaba algunos golpes y otros no.

En cuanto la anciana se sintió satisfecha dejo de golpear al castaño, quien nunca supo la razón de su agresión. Se acerco al ciclista que tenia la cara arrugada y sin duda estaba molesto. ¡Pero claro¡No todos los días te atropellan!. El joven que muy amablemente se acerco a ayudar; le sugirió a Syaoran llevarlo al hospital, por lo que la idea de comprarle flores a Sakura, se descarto...

-.-.-

Desayunó pan francés, que por el lugar donde se encontraba se le hizo muy curioso. También pidió una ración habitual de fruta y un jugo de toronja, que por no gustarle a Syaoran, casi no tenia oportunidad de tomar.

-"_Madame Li_..."-la llamo el recepcionista cuando ella se disponía a salir. -"Nos llamaron del hospital..."-

-"¿Hospital?"-por un momento pensó lo peor, un escalofrió terrorífico la recorrió completa.

-"_Oui. _Su marido tuvo un problema y al parecer atropello a un ciclista, me pidió que le avisara que tal vez no llegaría hasta las cinco o seis..."-

-"Muchas gracias..."-se acerco al elevador. Lo mejor seria empacar para tener todo listo.

En cuanto llego al cuarto, tomo su teléfono celular y apretó el numero 1 del marcado automático.

-_"¿Cariño, eres tu?"-_la inconfundible voz de su esposo.

-"Si Syaoran, me dieron tu recado en cuanto salí del restaurante... ¿qué paso?"-su voz era un tanto intranquila. Tal vez molesta.

_-"Cuando salía de la oficina, no tuve cuidado al manejar y le rompí el brazo a un ciclista, pasare toda la tarde en el hospital y en la policía, al menos el joven no levantara cargos, pero tengo que hacerme cargo de las cuentas..."-_su voz era cansada, como si hubiera sido él, el atropellado.

-"Termino de empacar y salgo para el hospital..."-

-"No te molestes, mejor quédate en el hotel, sé cuanto aborreces los hospitales. Yo llegare al aeropuerto... perdóname..."-

-"No hay nada que perdonarte, cuídate mucho..."-

_-"Hablamos cuando regrese... te amo.."-_

-"Sí yo..."-no pudo terminar su frase porque su marido ya le había colgado. –"... también te amo..."-hablo cuando dejaba caer el aparato sobre la cama. Sin mucha convicción busco en los armarios, para después poner todo en orden en unas cuantas maletas negras.

-.-.-.-

Miró su reloj por quinta vez, si el trafico seguía así, jamás llegaría a tiempo al aeropuerto. ¡Pero claro, después de pasar tres horas explicando como había atropellado al joven, pensó que no seria capaz de cumplir con su cita.

Casi como si sus suplicas fueran escuchadas los autos aumentaron la velocidad, lo que significaba esperanzas de llegar con su joven esposa.

-"Muchas gracias..."-susurro Sakura al joven que arrastraba su carrito de equipaje.

-"No tiene porque agradecerme _madame_, es mi trabajo..."-el joven, vestido de rojo dejó a la castaña enfrente de una cafetería.

-"Ya te demoraste mucho Syaoran..."-verifico la hora en el reloj de su muñeca izquierda, cuando sintió unos brazos tomarla por la cintura.

-"Lo siento mucho cariño..."-el perfume de su marido embriago sus sentidos.

_ "Vuelo con destino a Hong Kong, China abordar por la puerta numero cinco..." _-se escucho la llamada para lo que seria su viaje. _ "Vuelo con destino a Hong Kong, China abordar por la puerta numero cinco..." _-repitieron.

-"Vámonos..."-tomo el carrito del equipaje y lo arrastro hasta llegar al detector de metales.-"¿Estas bien Sakura?"

-"S-si..."-la razón de la pregunta de su marido era que se había detenido de repente. Pero solo había tenido un fuerte escalofrió. –"Creo que tanto sol me atrofio un poco..."-

-"Lo mejor será que descanses..."-

-"Si, eso estaría bien..."-dieron sus boletos al encargado y continuaron el transcurso en silencio, como si no supieran que decirse o como si no hubiera nada que decir.

Como el deslice de una hoja impulsada por el viento, así fue la caricia que le propino su esposo cuando ya estaban en sus asientos. Desde su boda, había surgido un extraño miedo a volar, así que Sakura se ponía ligeramente nerviosa cuando eso sucedía.

-"Tranquila... cierra los ojos y no sentirás el viaje..."-le sugirió su bello esposo. Continuaba acariciando su cara. Haciéndola recordar que sí es importante en su vida, que es su adoración y la única mujer capaz de estar a su lado.

Dejo caer los párpados. Privando a sus ojos de la visión, para descansar y olvidar que iba a volar a quien sabe cuantos metros del suelo. Respiro varias veces, sintiéndose reconfortada al percibir las caricias del dedo pulgar de Syaoran sobre su mano.

-"Duerme un poco..."-comentó el castaño sin soltar a Sakura; quería que ella supiera que él estaba cerca, que ese extraño hielo que se estaba formando entre los dos desapareciera. Que todo eso fuera como un sueño tormentoso que terminaría con una sonrisa. ¡Que todo volviera a ser como antes!... como antes...

Sakura fue victima del sueño, por lo que su cabeza descanso en el hombro de su marido quien miraba hacia el frente, sin ver algo en especifico.

El avión tenia en su mayoría gente de rasgos orientales, que tal vez regresaba a su hogar o visitaba a algún familiar. Delante de ellos había una pareja que platicaba animadamente de cómo había comprado un perro; él, sin perder un solo detalle de lo que su novia le platicaba y ella sonriendo a cada momento y regalándole besos de vez en cuando. Una extraña sensación hizo que mirara a su esposa, unas cuantas lagrimas salían de los ojos de la castaña, que en medio de su sueño no estaba consiente del hecho.

Syaoran sintió algo que le apretó el pecho, como si un puño estrujara su corazón con fuerza, lo justo para dejarlo sin aliento y con un nudo en la garganta. Aunque le pidiera mil veces perdón, ni siquiera llevándole toda la floristería, jamás borraría el vacío que ella estaba experimentando. Solo él podía solucionar eso, y al parecer los acontecimientos no lo estaban ayudando.

Suavemente elimino las saladas huellas de dolor de su esposa, acaricio su rostro maravillándose por la belleza de su color, por la hermosura de su textura y por la perfección de su mujer... esa mujer que tal vez no merecía... que tal vez descuidaba... tal vez...

Casi sin quererlo él también durmió unas horas. Perdiéndose en los hermosos recuerdos de su luna de miel, de la forma en que ella le había declarado sus amor, de la forma en que ellos se volvían un solo ser, un ser perfecto, un ser único que ahora parecía efímero. ¡Tantas cosas!. ¿Por qué todo lo malo se juntaba?. Aunque Sakura no mostrara su tristeza abiertamente, él sabia a la perfección que ella estaba muy desolada.

Despertó cuando el piloto anunciaba su llegada a las místicas tierras chinas. Abrocho su cinturón y el de su esposa quien seguía en el mundo de los sueños. Faltaban menos de diez minutos para que descendieran por lo que creyó apropiado despertarla.

-"Sakura... vamos amor, despierta... ya llegamos..."-le susurro al oído, moviendo un poco su frágil cuerpo.

-"¿eh?"-la castaña entreabrió sus esmeraldas, para enfocar borrosamente a su marido. –"¿ya llegamos Syaoran?"-

-"Si cariño..."-acaricio su rostro. –"ya anunciaron el aterrizaje..."-

Las estrellas ya resplandecían cuando Syaoran recibía su _Mercedes _. Dejo el equipaje en la parte trasera y acomodo la cabeza de Sakura, quien no había podido despertar del todo y al parecer no deseaba hacerlo todavía. Abrocho los cinturones de seguridad y condujo hasta una finca. No muy lejos de la ciudad, pero lo suficientemente tranquila para solucionar las cosas con su esposa.

Esa casa había pertenecido a sus padres, la habían comprado hace muchos años, según había escuchado, su Madre había conocido a su Padre ahí. Y habían decidido construir una casa, con lo que antes fuera una cafetería. Quiso creer que esa era la forma en que ellos habían mantenido sus recuerdos a salvo del tiempo.

Era un lugar con grandes jardines, que por ser de noche parecían misteriosos cuerpos retorcidos que de un momento a otro atacarían al intruso que se perdía entre ellos. Unos cuantos faroles se encargaban de la visión nocturna, sin faltar el sonidillo de los grillos que descansaban a lado de la fuente en el patio.

Detuvo el auto frente a una mansión sencilla y de color blanco perla.

-"¿Syaoran...?"-musitó Sakura cuando abría los ojos.

-"¿Si cariño...?"-

-"Nada..."-los ojos verdes de la castaña miraron hacia un lado, esperando que su esposo saliera del auto. Y así lo hizo, ayudándola a bajar. ¡Cuan extraño era todo eso!. Se trataban de forma un tanto frívola, como si hubieran perdido algo... algo muy valioso...

Sakura sintió el frió de la casa, era un tanto espeluznante hasta que Syaoran encendió las luces, mostrando que era un precioso recinto repleto de cuadros y obras de arte de gran clase e importancia.

Atravesaron el salón silenciosamente, hasta que notaron la luz encendida de la cocina y a un par de mayordomos que charlaban tranquilamente.

-"Señor Li..."-saludo uno de ellos. –"Señora..."-ambos inclinaron las cabezas.

-"Buenas noches..."-miro a su esposa. –"¿cenamos?"-

-"Muero de hambre..."-le sonrió. ¡Cuan reconfortante era eso...!

-"Pondré la mesa..."-uno se retiro, mientras el otro se dirigía al refrigerador.

La pareja opto por descansar del viaje en la sala. Un silencio sepulcral e incomodo se apodero de ellos.

-"No se como empezar..."-hablo él. –"Son tantas cosas..."-

-"Dime que es lo que sientes..."-se acerco a él, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-"Tengo que explicarte lo de la cena... yo no que..."-

-"Lo sé..."-interrumpió ella. –"... ya te dije que no estoy molesta, comprendo que tus negocios son indispensables, que si llegas a cometer un error muchísima gente puede padecer, por lo que comprendo todo esto..."-se sincero.

-"Vi a Viollet esa noche..."-debía ser honesto. Aunque esperaba una reacción mas fuerte por parte de ella, pero él no sabia que ella lo había escuchado esa noche. –"...entró a mi auto cuando regresaba al hotel y tuve que llevarla a su casa, se que..."-dejo de hablar al sentir el abrazo de su mujer.

-"Confió en ti... y se que si no pudiste llegar a nuestra cita, fue porque era necesario... ya no sigas..."-suplico. –"Me haces pensar que te sientes culpable por ser amable... eso no esta bien..."-

-"P-pero..."-

-"Shhh..."-se acerco mas a él. –"solo quedémonos así un poco mas... a mi solo me importa que tu estés bien, y que me ames como yo a ti..."-

-"¡Te amo loca y desesperadamente!"-musitó con fervor después de haber dado un suspiro de alivio ciñendo a la chica hacia él. –"No podría dejar de amarte un solo segundo... eres maravillosa..."-agacho la cabeza para buscar sus labios tibios, quienes lo recibieron con gran entusiasmo, derritiendo el hielo que se formaba entre ellos. O eso pensaban...

La cena paso rápidamente, ya no había silencios, ella le describió todas y cada una de sus fotografías con mucha alegría, por lo que él la miraba complacido y arrepentido por no haber estado ahí. Ni siquiera recordaba como había comido el postre, ahora que caminaba de la mano de su esposa, no podía recordar ni su nombre... solo algo estaba en su mente, solo un nombre...

Sakura.

La luz de la habitación principal era delicadamente sensual. Una sensación exquisita rodeo los cuerpos que sin duda conocían a la perfección los deseos del otro, y no se negarían en satisfacerlos. ¡Era tan dichosa al sentirlo cerca!. Cualquiera en su lugar pararía el tiempo para permanecer así toda su vida. Conducida por su marido rápidamente estuvo en el lecho, que inmediatamente se torno cálido y reconfortante.

La ropa perdió importancia –como siempre que estaban juntos- lo único de verdadero valor eran las sensaciones que se producían al rozar la piel con los labios, al escuchar los susurros aquí y allá. El exquisito placer que causaba un simple beso con la intensidad adecuado y en el lugar preciso; la verdadera felicidad se veía reflejada en el rostro de Sakura que en cualquier momento lloraría de tanto amor que sentía.

Se amaron una vez mas... la piel de ellos pronto se convirtió en el dulce delicioso que el paladar del otro deseaba saborear; era como si sus cuerpos no pudieran estar lejos.

Cuidando cada momento Syaoran se encargo de arrebatarle suspiros de amor y gozo a su esposa; quien se dejaba llevar por la olas de emoción de las que sus cuerpo era testigo. El calor de la habitación seguía en aumento, consiguiendo que leves gotas de sudor le dieran brillo a los cuerpos. Cuerpos que se profesaban respeto y admiración mutuos. Y que a la vez demostraban todos los sentimientos que un humano era capaz de transmitir.

Sentir a su esposo devorar sus labios, era tocar el mismísimo paraíso, escucharlo repetir sus nombre una y otra vez mientras tocaba cada fibra de su ser, era delicioso...

La luz de la luna entraba por el ventanal que daba al patio. Regalaba algunos destellos que de vez en cuanto rebotaban en la cama, iluminando a la pareja que no escatimaba en caricias.

Lentamente, como si no quisiera que eso acabara, Sakura sintió a su marido en sí. Ya eran uno. ¡Cuánto había añorado eso!.

-"Syaoran..."-los labios de su esposo atraparon los suyos hundiéndolos en un apasionado beso.

-"Te amo..."-ahora besaba su oreja. Ella se aferraba a su espalda, abrazándose fuertemente, incluso clavándole las uñas.

-"Y-yo... también te amo..."-sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. Los suspiros que su esposo hacia salir de su boca eran delicados, pequeñas caricias que incitaba a Syaoran a seguir.

Los ojos de Sakura estaban cerrados, se dedicaba a sentir el éxtasis recorrerla, esa pasión tan prohibida pero sin duda tan deliciosa. Su esposo no dejaba de besarla, el rostro, el cuello, los hombros, todo en una total armonía mortal que la hacia caer a sus pies rendida.

Un ola de emociones se apareció como un torrente, su espalda formo un arco por lo que un gran espasmo le dio la indicación de estar en el cielo y a la vez quemarse en las llamas de un infinito infierno que le ofrecía glorias eternas.

Sus respiraciones entrecortadas, el brillo en sus pieles y el calor de la atmósfera era un escenario romántico y embriagador que solo era comparado con los susurros que hacia una lechuza blanca reposando sobre un gran roble en el jardín que estaba rodeado de gardenias con aroma dulce que parecían pequeñas nubes de un día veraniego.

Un largo suspiro salió de los labios rosáceos de Sakura que fue callado por un pasional beso del castaño.

-"P-perdóname amor... por todo..."-le susurro entre labios, con voz cansada.

-"S-si... solo si prometes cometer errores mas seguido..."-la voz tan mortalmente sensual que utilizó hizo que un ángel susurrara palabras a los oídos de Syaoran, haciéndolo volver a besar a su esposa una y mil veces, cuando ya sentía el cansancio sobre él, lo dejaba de lado...

Ambos habían añorado ese momento, disfrutaban al máximo esas noches tan pasionales que dejaban a sus cuerpos satisfechos, pero sobre todo a sus corazones llenos de alegría...

El alba se abrió paso en la oscuridad regalando leves rayos rojizos y anaranjados.

Un pareja dormía abrazada en el centro de un mullido lecho; ella descansaba en el pecho de su marido, mientras él tenia su respiración chocando contra sus castaños cabellos. Sin duda alguna, una hermosísima mañana.

Algunos movimientos por parte de él terminaron por despertarla. Arrugo un poco la frente al sentir la luz entrar por la ventana por lo que giro su mirada encontrando el cuerpo de su esposo descansando a su lado. Una sonrisa inundo su cara al recordar la placida noche que había pasado, por lo que no dudo en acercarse mas a Syaoran y despertarlo con múltiples besos en el rostro.

-"Que hermosa vista..."-susurro mientras dejaba ver sus ojos ámbares a la chica. –"Buenos días..."-

-"Muy buenos días..."-contestó ella dándole un ultimo beso en la nariz. Se sentó en la cama acariciando con su cabello el pecho del chico. Tomo una bata y se levanto. –"¡Vamos levántate!"-

-"¿Para que?"-su voz demostraba cansancio. Dio un largo bostezo.

-"¡Vamos a buscar un centro fotográfico...!"-

-"¡Oh no...!"-sabia lo que eso significaba.

-"¡Oh si...!. Y si no te levantas te daré un baño de agua fría..."-le dio una mirada de reproche.

-"¿Me lo darías...?"-susurro sugestivamente.

-"¡Vamos Syaoran... levántate!"-se acerco a la cama y se dispuso a jalarle el brazo; pero la fuerza de su marido la hizo regresar a la cama y acompañarlo unos minutos mas debajo de las sabanas. Su risa era el adorno perfecto en la habitación, acompañada de las suaves caricias de él... ¡una combinación conmovedora!... Permanecieron mas tiempo regalándose cariño que al parecer les hacia falta.

Desayunaron rápidamente, mas por la insistencia de ella que nada. Ahora caminaban por una calle repleta de gente vendiendo desde flores hasta tallarines.

-"¡No es por ahí Sakura...!"-repitió por onceava vez al ver que su esposa no le hacia caso.

-"Mi instinto dice que es por la derecha..."-en su mano había un pequeño trozo de madera con signos tallados y una especie de listón verde que colgaba de un extremo.

-"Te tomaste muy enserio lo que te dijo el monje..."-habían pasado por un pequeño templo en el que ella había comprado ese amuleto de la buena salud, junto con el consejo del religioso de que ella siguiera sus instintos, o algo así habían entendido...

-"¡Vamos amor...!"-impulsada por una gran fuerza de voluntad opto por ir por la izquierda, mientras que Syaoran por ir tan atrás la perdió de vista entre la multitud.

-"¡Sakura!"-¿dónde rayos se había metido?. Buscó con la mirada, pero no la localizó. –"Bien Syaoran, sigue tus instintos..."-miro hacia los dos lados en que se dividían las calles. –"Derecha..."-¡habían ido en lados opuestos, cuan gracioso es a veces el destino... ¡cuan gracioso...!.

-"Creo que nos perdimos amor..."-caminaba por la acera, enfrente de una gran cantidad de establecimientos. Volteo hacia atrás para ver a su esposo, pero se sorprendió al no verlo. –"¿Syaoran?"-no... efectivamente no estaba. –"¡Syaoran...!"-miro hacia ambos lados de la calle y se detuvo justo enfrente de un pequeño cafetín El ojo del dragón ... ¡Un nombre bastante curioso...!.

Siguió con su búsqueda, pero sus ojos se toparon con una tienda de fotografía por lo que su mente se puso en blanco... no dudo ni un segundo en atravesar la calle y observar las fotos del aparador mas de cerca.

Saco los rollos fotográficos que tenia y pidió los revelaran.

-"Lo tendremos al final de la tarde señorita..."-le comento la joven, así que decidió por salir y encontrar a su perdido esposo. Miro su lindo amuleto y se dijo así misma que le compraría uno a Syaoran.

Decidió regresar a donde lo había visto por ultima vez por lo que opto por atravesar la calle.

-"Ah..."-dio un largo suspiro e intento recordar los lugares donde había estado. El templo, el jardín, la calle... ¡Ah...¡Eran tantos lugares...!. Maldijo haber dejado su teléfono móvil en la chaqueta de su esposo y continuo caminando cabizbaja. Tal vez estaría en la mansión, pero eso era relativamente raro, ya que no regresaría sin ella... ¡estaba bastante lejos de ahí¿y si mejor lo esperaba sentada...¡estaba un poco cansada...!. No iba prestando atención al camino hasta que sintió un fuerte golpe en su hombro derecho lo que hizo que soltara la pequeña bolsa que traía y su amuleto nuevo.

-"Lo siento..."-era un joven, dieciocho años a lo mucho. Muy apuesto, ojos verdes y cabello azabache que sin duda ajustaban con su color de piel pálida.

-"No te preocupes..."-le contesto cuando ambos se inclinaban por las cosas. Él había dejado caer unos libros. Mientras el chico levantaba sus cosas a Sakura le dio curiosidad el bordado que tenia en la bolsa de su camisa. E.S.C.O alcanzo a leer. Era un dragón con los ojos azul celeste. ¡Muy lindo!.

El chico le dedico una mirada a la mujer, sintió algo muy extraño, muy linda sin duda, cabello castaño largo, ojos verdes, no pasaría de los veinticinco años; pero había algo mas en los ojos de la mujer que lo hacían sentir raro, como si ya los hubiera visto miles de veces antes... y ahora que los tenia tan cerca no podía reconocerlos.

-"¡VAMOS KENISHI!"-se escucho un grito desde el final de la cuadra sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Un trío de chicos vestidos igual que el oji-verde los esperaban impacientes.

Sakura le sonrió al chico cuando le regreso sus cosas y él se despidió con la cabeza. ¿De donde conocía a esa mujer?... quien sabe...

-"¡Eres un tonto Kenny!"-le dijo uno de ellos mientras le daba un ligero golpe en la cabeza. –"¡Date prisa...!"-cuando el chico de cabello azabache alcanzó a sus amigos se perdieron de su vista al doblar la esquina.

-"Kenishi... que bonito nombre..."-acomodo su falda blanca y decidió entrar al cafetín por algo de beber. Lo curioso del encuentro con el chico era que podía jurar haber visto esos ojos en algún lugar... algún lugar...

Una campañilla indico la entrada de un nuevo cliente, la castaña diviso un cartel en el que solicitaban un mesero, pero se dirigió a la barra. Era un lugar muy peculiar, abundaban los jóvenes y parecía mas una sala de alguna fraternidad que un establecimiento. Del lado derecho había algunas mesas con velas en el centro, pero del lado izquierdo había sillones de distintos colores, era como si se dividiera por la mitad.

Muchas platicas se escuchaban animadas, pero la que mas sobresaltaba era la voz de una chica morena de ojos rojizos que le gritaba a un par de jóvenes que no le hacían caso. O eso parecía.

Miro el menú en la pared y decidió tomar un café con crema. Al recibir su orden prefirió una mesa para uno que estaba cerca de la ventana, la cual tenia enfrente a los chicos y a la joven gritona. Observo con mas atención y noto el mismo bordado en las camisas de los chicos que la del joven con que había chocado. La joven que traía coletas, vestía un uniforme distinto, una falda de cuadros verdes y azules acompañada de un saco con un escudo distinto y una pañoleta del mismo color que su falda.

-"¡ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO XIAO LANG!"-sin duda alguna la chica tenia una voz muy potente, hasta Sakura sintió un estremecimiento, como si su taza temblara.

No quería parecer entrometida, pero le dio un vistazo a los chicos, uno tenia gafas y cabello de color azul oscuro y el otro era castaño, al parecer él era Xiao Lang ya que la chica le gritaba mas de cerca. Lo raro era que el castaño permanecía tranquilo, como si no estuviera; casi de la nada, se levanto saco su billetera, dejo dinero en la mesa y salió del lugar sin prestarle atención a la chica.

-"¡XIAO LANG!"-volvió a gritar la chica, soltando un gran soplido y mirando con indignación al chico oji-azul que seguía sentado en la mesa.

Casi sin querer, Sakura los estaba mirando fijamente por lo que el chico de gafas volteo a verla y le sonrió. Ella le devolvió el gesto y decidió dejar de verlos por lo que presto atención a su café.

Inmediatamente escucho a la chica de nuevo.

-"¡DE QUE TE RIES...!"-ahora le gritaba al otro joven quien no dejaba de sonreír. Sintió mucha familiaridad con esas escenas, pero le resto importancia al notar que su bebida se enfriaba y que debía buscar a su esposo.

Dejó la propina, justo cuando se disponía a salir, la chica de ojos rojizos se le adelanto e incluso azoto la puerta en sus narices.

-"Le pido disculpas por ella..."-se adelanto el muchacho de cabellos azulados y le abrió la puerta. –"Es una chica muy temperamental..."-

-"No hay problema..."-atravesó el umbral del _ojo del dragón _sin antes responderle a la sonrisa que el chico le regalaba.

-"Que tenga un buen día señora Li..."-le dijo como despedida, ella se quedo analizando las palabras. ¡Ella jamás le había dicho su nombre...!. Buscó al joven de gafas, pero ya no lo encontró por ningún lugar¡¡Que gente mas extraña...!.

Se encamino rápidamente, disgustándose con ella misma por no haber esperado a su esposo. Y para colmo de males las calles eran muy angostas, estando la mayoría llenas de gente por lo que de pronto le dieron ganas de gritar. ¡Recordaba esa calle!. El parque lleno de petirrojos no debería estar lejos de ahí, así que decidió seguir caminando.

¡Por fin lo había encontrado!. Ahora ya estaba en el lugar donde había visto por ultima vez a su esposo, así que se dispuso a esperar en una banca que era compartida por una viejecilla que tenia entre sus manos un bordado.

-"¿E-esta ocupado?"-pronuncio con un mandarín un tanto escaso. La afable anciana le contesto con una sonrisa.

Deslizo su mirada por toda la gente que pasaba por ahí. Le causo mucha gracia el hombre que pasaba acompañado de sus dos hijos, llevando a una niñita en los hombros, mientras el otro lo jalaba del pantalón para que se acercaran a la fuente. Desvió su mirada al cielo; blancas y acolchonadas nubes viajaban de aquí a allá; mostrándonos de fondo un cielo azul que inspiraba pensamientos tiernos.

-"¡SAKURA!"-¡esa era la voz de su esposo!. Lo diviso no muy lejos de ella, levantaba los brazos para llamarla.

-"¡Ya te escuche...!"-se levanto de su asiento despidiéndose de la anciana con un asentimiento de la cabeza.

-"¿Dónde estabas¡¿estas bien¡¡Llevo mas de una hora buscándote!"-la agarro por los hombros y la examino. –"¡Estas bien!..."-le reviso la cabeza, las manos, la cara... etc.

-"¡Estoy bien...!"-le arrugo la nariz y le tomo la mano. Empezaron a caminar.

-"¿Dónde estuviste?"-Sakura lo miro unos segundos para después sonreírle tranquilamente.

-"Cuando no te vi, decidí ir a buscarte pero encontré una tienda fotográfica..."-

-"Si, si, si, ya se... te quedaste viendo las fotos..."-

-"¡Exacto!. También pedí que me revelaran los rollos, pero después salí y me encontré una especie de cafetería..."-

-"¿Cafetería...?"-se dirigían a un restaurante en el centro de la ciudad.

-"Si, _el ojo del dragón_... o algo así..."-atravesaron unas calles mas. Seria mas fácil ir en auto, pero con toda esa gente por ahí, y sin duda el calor; era muchísimo mejor caminar... Además el automóvil solo lo utilizarían para regresar a la mansión-"Mientras caminaba choqué con un joven de cabello azabache. Después me di cuenta que estaba cansada por lo que decidí tomar algo..."-

-"A pesar de no saber donde estaba tu indefenso esposo..."-le dijo el castaño haciéndole ojos de cachorrito hambriento.

-"Si..."-le levanto los hombros por lo que Syaoran hizo cara de falso dolor. –"...pero me iba a poner a buscarte después..."-

-"¿Si?... pues fui yo el que te encontró, y estabas descansando..."-

-"Vamos Syaoran... no puedes enojarte por eso..."-

-"Tienes razón..."-cuando ya estaban frente a las puertas del restaurante, la asió por la cintura dándole un delicado beso, recorriendo sus labios con tranquilidad. –"A pesar de que tu te divertiste bastante, me preocupaste..."-

-"Lo siento, no fue mi intención..."-entrelazaron sus manos y entraron al restaurante.

-.-.-.

-"¿Xiao Lang?"-

-"Si, así lo llamo la chica de ojos rojizos..."-el atardecer ya se dejaba vencer sobre el cielo mientras caminaban con rumbo al auto, para regresar a la mansión. Syaoran traía una tablilla de madera con un listón amarillo que colgaba del centro.

-"¿Y dices que se parecía a mi?"-la joven sorbió algo de la bebida que traía en su mano y asintió.

-"Cuando eras mas joven..."-le dio otro sorbo a su malteada de vainilla, abrazándose a su esposo. –"Aunque bien podría parecer de cincuenta años con ese ceño fruncido que tenia..."-frunció ella el entrecejo apuntándose con el dedo. –"¡Gente muy extraña...!"-el castaño sonrió soltando una leve risa.

-"Pasaste una tarde muy entretenida..."-Sakura se detuvo y saco un sobre de su bolsa. Syaoran la desprendió de él con delicadeza. –"Son hermosísimas..."-la calidad de cada una de las tomas, daban la sensación de poder quitarle el rizo de la cara a esa hermosa niñita.

-"Tuve excelentes modelos..."-un sonido gracioso producido por la pajilla, indicó que ya había terminado con esa deliciosa bebida. –"¿Iremos a conocer el riachuelo esta noche...?"-ahora parecía que se habían alejado de toda esa ruidosa ciudad, como si con cada calle que caminaban se alejaran más y más de ese murmullo agobiante de una tarde.

-"Si... solo pasamos a la casa para que te cambies, he incluso caminaremos hasta encontrar algunas grutas no muy lejanas. Diez o veinte kilómetros..."-

-"¡DIEZ O VEINTE!"-eso era mucho... ¡incluso más que mucho...!.

-"¿Quieres o no?"-

-"¿No podríamos ir en auto...?"-Syaoran soltó una risa sonora.

-"Solo si consigues uno que pueda pasar a través de los árboles..."-

-"No tenias que ser sarcástico, era solo un comentario..."-se adelanto moviendo la cabeza con enojo. Fue poco su enfado, ya que unos brazos la jalaron por la cintura, encarcelándola.

-"Me encanta cuando te enojas..."-

-"¡Vamos Syaoran!"-se sonrojo, causando mas gozo en su esposo.

-"Si no nos vamos ahora, no nos iremos nunca..."-sonó mas como una amenaza. Le abrió la puerta del _Mercedes _dejando pasar a su esposa.

-"Ah..."-se dejo caer sobre el asiento, suspirando un par de veces, esperando que le motor del auto la aproximara a una noche romántica y llena de cariño.

-.-.-.-

Los sonidos de los troncos siendo calcinados era lo único que se escuchaba. Las llamas de una fogata creaban espectros y demás sombras, algunos murmullos, susurros e incluso lamentos, que según Syaoran eran el viento.

Ambos observaban el fuego moverse, mientras se abrazaban intentando desaparecer el frió de la madrugada.

Sus ojos resplandecían por la luz que había, del lado izquierdo había una tienda de campaña, en la que seguro entrarían mas tarde. Por ahora, estaban en una bolsa para dormir, descansando. Ella le contaba lo bien que se sentía de estar así, y él le sonreía, la besaba, sintiéndola más suya. Parte de su ser...

Syaoran tuvo que salir de su abrigado lugar para atizar el fuego y colocar mas leños. Regresó casi inmediatamente, frotando sus manos para obtener un poco de calor, ya que la noche amenazaba con enfriarse más.

-"Debimos traer ropa mas abrigadora..."-

-"Así estamos bien, no hace frió..."-los ojos que Sakura le propinó, sin duda indicaron lo contrario. –"Bueno, solo un poco, pero nada que no se me quite a tu lado..."-acercaron mas sus cuerpos, observando el anaranjado color de la flamas.

No necesitaban mas palabras, unas cuantas miradas eran mas que suficientes para la pareja. Sus ojos comunicaban todo lo que sus corazones sentían. A veces no tenían que hablar para entenderse, el latido de sus corazones les decían que estaban en el lugar correcto, con la persona correcta. ¡Esa era todo lo que se necesitaba!.

El sueño se fue apoderando de ambos... ¡era normal!... Ya pasaban de las cuatro de la mañana y ninguno de los dos había dormido muy bien las noches anteriores.

Acurrucada entre los brazos de su esposo, se olvido del tiempo, perdiéndose en el futuro prometedor de un amor sin barreras que era capaz de solucionar cualquier tipo de problemas, pero que sin duda le hacia falta algo, algo para que ese todo se convirtiera en algo mas excepcional, algo que los hiciera sentir como antes... algo que recobrara eso que habían perdido con el tiempo, algo que no sabían que era, pero sin duda lo necesitaban.

Muchas cosas habían pasado juntos, habían vivido la boda de Tomoyo con Eriol hace exactamente un año, ella había disfrutado mucho ayudándole con los detalles, dándose cuenta que tal vez en otras situación ella también habría disfrutado su boda con Syaoran.

Ahora que estaba a su lado, era como si su vida antes de él, no hubiera existido, como si el pacto que los unió hubiera desaparecido, como decir que ella se había casado enamorada y que jamás había dudado de nada. ¡Todo parecía tan perfecto que asustaba!. Ambos habían descubierto muchas cosas en común, entreteniendo sus tardes libres con juegos, leyendo novelas o simplemente contándose lo importante del día.

Una simple sonrisa, un desayuno preparado por él o un mal chiste era todo lo que ella necesitaba. No era mucho, pero era todo para ella. Sentimientos que llenaban una botella con amor, que al parecer permanecería siglos junto a ellos.

De pronto sintió mojado, algo caía sobre ella, algo bastante frió. Se esforzó en abrir los ojos, consiguiendo con ello una extraña visión que era la silueta de su marido. Negándose a despertar, siguió recorriendo el tiempo que llevaban juntos, la vez que pintaron la recamara, con cuanto cuidado habían escogido los colores exactos para que según el libro de Feng Shui que habían comprado todo fuera armonía. En uno de sus besos él había dejado caer el blanco sobre el amarillo, tirando por ultimo una cubeta con color verde, haciendo un reverendo desastre en la alcoba. Un poco desesperada ella había intentado limpiar, terminando por tirar el color beige sobre el piso, por lo que eso pronto se convirtió en una guerra de pintura en la que no había cuartel. ¡Al parecer ambos habían perdido!.

De nuevo sintió frió sobre su rostro, se estaban empeñando en levantarla. Pero sinceramente no quería, por lo que optó por recobrar su sueño... una serie de imágenes saltaron a su mente. ¡Cuan divertido fue ese día!. Lo recordaba muy bien, Syaoran había ido al trabajo y ella le pidió que le comprase un suéter de color azul. ¡Casi muere de risa!. En un estado de inocencia él se había presentado enfrente de la asistente pidiendo un suéter azul. ¡Que cara habrá puesto cuando la señorita le trajo mínimo veinte de ellos!. Y él, sin saber cual escoger llegó al palacete con ocho bolsas... ¡había traído los veinte suéteres...!. Ciertamente no quiso decirle que ninguno le había gustado, eran un tanto extravagantes, incluso traían accesorios como moños, encajes, flores y extraños animales grabados... uno tenia agujeros... ¡un suéter con agujeros!. ¡Que irónico, pero aun así agradeció el hecho que su esposo le dedicara tiempo!.

¡Que insistencia, de nuevo esa humedad... ¿no estaría lloviendo?. Tal vez si... pero la pereza era mayor, en un movimiento se hundió mas en la bolsa y volvió a soñar. Ahora una nariz roja y un montón de pañuelos sobre la cama se hicieron presentes. ¡La única vez que de verdad no quiso besar a Syaoran!. Él casi no se enferma, pero una vez lo hizo, y muy fuerte. Tuvo fiebre durante dos noches, ella se quedo a su lado, procurando que tuviera todo, pero a expensas de su salud. En esa temporada descubrió que a él... ¡No le gusta la sopa con pollo...!. Hizo miles de gesto negativos, pero aun así se comió un plato de sopa humeante. ¡Es sorprendente ver como un hombre con traje e impecable presentación, es cambiado por un hombre en pijama y con una voz mas ronca de lo normal, acompañado de un par de pantuflas y una caja de pañuelos desechables con aroma a manzanilla!. ¡Cuan sorprendente es el genero masculino, a pesar de estar en esas condiciones el juraba y perjuraba que solo era un simple resfriado y que debía ir a la oficina...

Ahora soñaba que se daba un baño. ¡Espera!. ¡No estaba soñando...!

-"¡ARRIBA PEREZOSA!"-eso que sentía caer era el agua de la cantimplora de su esposo. –"¿Qué acaso no sientes el agua!"-

-"¡Que haces!"-se levanto estrepitosamente, tosiendo un poco por el agua que había tomado. –"¡Casi me ahogo!"-

-"No seas _tan _exagerada..."-sin preguntarle algo, tomo una tela blanca y cubrió los ojos de la chica. –"Si te hubieras levantado antes, tendrías tiempo de cambiarte, pero ya es tarde..."-con poca fuerza, logró levantarla y ponerle zapatos. –"¡Vamos camina...!"-a la pobre castaña no le dio tiempo de reaccionar. Sentía las ramas romperse a su paso, los cambios de luz, que de seguro eran ocasionados por las frondosas copas de los árboles y ese trinar de los alegres pajarillos, dando los buenos días.

-"¿Adonde vamos?"-confiaba ciegamente en su esposo, por lo que no le dio ningún miedo caminar así, al contrario; prefería tener los ojos cerrados... ¡aun tenia sueño...!.

-"Te va a encantar, date prisa..."-lo que la castaña no podía ver era que se estaban adentrando en el bosque, acercándose a lo que parecía un peñasco, pero eran una serie de grutas con pequeñas entradas; lo suficiente para que pasase un cuerpo. –" Toma muy fuerte mi mano para que no resbales..."-oprimió mas fuerza en su agarre y prosiguió el camino. El sendero era muy resbaladizo, se podía ver a la perfección el moho que crecía en la parte baja de las grandes rocas, había muchas mimosas frente a lo que parecía una entrada. –"No te muevas..."-la dejo unos momentos para separar sin cuidado algunas ramas que impedían el paso.

-"¿Falta mucho?"-

-"No seas impaciente..."-volvió a tomar la mano de su esposa. –"Tendrás que agacharte un poco, es muy bajo..."-Syaoran tomo ambas manos de Sakura y le dio la espalda a la entrada. Bajo la cabeza y entro despacio, midiendo cada uno de sus pasos ya que ni él y mucho menos Sakura veían por donde caminaban...

-"¡No me vayas a soltar!"-le advirtió con inmensas ganas de quitarse el paño.

-"No grites, puedes despertar a los murciélagos..."-

-"¿Murciélagos!"-calló de repente al sentir una gota de agua sobre su cabeza. –"¿Dónde estamos Syaoran?"- seguía avanzando, siendo llevada por las manos de su esposo, se mantenía gacha.

-"No te impacientes, cuando yo te diga levantas la cabeza..."-atravesaban una gruta que solo era iluminada por la lámpara de alcohol que se mantenía aferrada a una pared. Syaoran no necesitaba ver por donde iba, conocía como la palma de su mano esas grutas; él se escondía de su Madre ahí, le gustaba el olor a tierra mojada y ese brillo tan especial que tenían las paredes tras una noche de lluvia.

Dieron unos diez pasos mas.

-"Ya puedes levantar la cabeza..."-Sakura se irguió sintiendo una picazón en el cuello por haberlo tenido en esa posición. Soltó la mano de su marido para quitarse la venda pero él se lo impidió.

-"Todavía no... solo escucha..."-le susurro. La castaña se concentro en escuchar los suaves silbidos de lo que tal vez seria un rió subterráneo, algunos crujidos de la hierba sobre la que estaban parados y el latir de su corazón que se mostraba ansioso. También sentía la caricia sobre su mano que era proporcionada por su esposo.

Syaoran miro el reloj que había en su muñeca, con dificultad diviso la hora. Las 12:13, faltaban solo dos minutos. Libero la mano de Sakura para encaminarla unos pasos mas.

-"Gira un poco a la derecha..."-así lo hizo. Las 12:14, un minuto mas...

Se puso detrás de ella, con delicadeza asió el nudo de la venda y lo desato.

-"Mantén los ojos cerrados hasta que yo te diga..."-ya no tenia el paño cubriendo sus ojos. Syaoran espero hasta que un rayo atravesó la gruta.-"Ya puedes abrirlos amor..."-se alejo de ella, dejándola parada en el centro.

Miles de rayos atravesaron la cueva, chocando con unos cristales, reflejándose al final sobre el techo. Algunas estalactitas y estalagmitas de varios colores pronto dieron forma a algo que sin duda dejo boquiabierta a Sakura.

-"A este lugar le llaman El salón de la rosa ..."-¡Cuanta razón tenia, la luz que se filtro por los hoyuelos de la gruta hizo brillar los cristales rojizos del techo; los cuales, acomodados de formas que a simple vista parecerían torcidas, deleitaban los ojos esmeraldas de la chica. En el techo se formaba una enorme rosa roja que ocupaba la mayoría del lugar. La luz roja, producto de los reflejos nos daba una atmósfera romántica. Syaoran la había posicionado en el centro para que admirara todo desde el punto mas bello. Solo tenia que alzar un poco la cara para verla; algunos de los rayos atravesaban su cuerpo y como si no estuviera ella, se posicionaban en su lugar...

-"Es hermosísimo Syaoran..."-levanto la mano para tocar algunos de los 'pétalos' de la flor, que a pesar de ser de material frió y rugoso, parecerían desprenderse en cualquier momento. La hermosa rosa parecía estar floreciendo una mañana, justo después de la lluvia que seguro la azoto toda la noche. Pequeñas gotitas de agua escurrían de sus pétalos, dando mas realismo a lo que parecía una ilusión.

-"Lo descubrió mi Padre, recuerdo que mi Madre me dijo que se quedo esperando toda la mañana para saber la hora exacta, aquí le propuso matrimonio..."-a decir verdad Sakura seguía fascinada por lo curioso de la naturaleza. Solo alguien tan sabio podría crear cosas tan hermosas con lo que solo parecen rocas.

Poco a poco fue disminuyendo la luz en la gruta, por lo que la hermosa rosa desapareció de su vista; dejando de nuevo la oscuridad siendo vencida por la lámpara en la pared. Como despertando de un sueño, Sakura busco a su esposo, se acerco a él y lo abrazo con fervor, casi fundiéndose en él.

-"Gracias por mostrarme esto Syaoran, jamás me imagine algo así..."-el castaño se inclino y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

-"Yo haría todo por ti, si me pides que corte la rosa, soy capaz de llevármela a casa para que se quede en nuestra pared..."-Sakura rió.

-"Eso es imposible, no te dejaría hacerlo, es una maravilla que debe quedarse aquí..."-

-"La rosa si se quedara aquí, pero nosotros no... es mejor irnos, la humedad puede causar algunos derrumbes y no queremos estar aquí..."-

-"Esta bien..."-empezaron a caminar, agachándose de nuevo para salir.

Caminaron con mucha cautela para no trastabillar o resbalarse por lo inclinado del peñasco. Sus manos entrelazadas se ayudaron en los pesajes mas difíciles, hasta llegar a su improvisado campamento.

-"Mi querida esposa... ¿qué desea desayunar?"-Sakura decidió cambiarse de ropa, se puso unos jeans azul marino y una camisola de color verde con cuello tipo polo. Atándose a la cabeza una pañoleta para proteger su cabello.

-"¿Con que contamos?"-se acerco a la fogata donde su marido ya tenia una cacerola en el fuego.

-"Contamos con estofado de zanahorias y papas o estofado de zanahorias y papas... ¿cuál desea?..."-tenia un cucharón en su mano izquierda.

-"Humm... difícil decisión... como que se antoja el estofado de zanahorias y papas..."-Syaoran soltó una risa mandándole un beso.

-"Sus deseos son ordenes para mi..."-Sakura opto por comprobar la consistencia de su comida por lo que se acerco al fuego. Lo que vio no la dejo muy ilusionada, tenia una apariencia viscosa, la zanahorias luchaban por flotar en lo que parecía puré de papas con puntitos anaranjados. –"Creo que se ha cocido demás, pero con un poco de agua lo solucionamos... es lo que llaman _ puré de la patie _o algo parecido..."- Sakura sonrió en sus adentros y se resigno; lo mejor era esperar a que su esposo probará la comida para que pudieran regresar a la mansión y comer algo un poco menos folklórico.

Syaoran tomó una botella con agua y se la vació por completo a la olla, ahogando a las pobres zanahorias y aumentando los puntos anaranjados en el desafortunado estofado.

-"Mi honorable chef... se puede saber qué le ha puesto a ese estofado..."-se mantenía sentada en una roca, mordiendo una zanahoria cruda que se había salvado de la tortura del castaño.

-"Suenas como si no confiaras en mi..."-con su cucharón removió un poco la comida y atizo el fuego. –"De todas formas te lo diré, le puse papas y zanahorias obviamente... un poco de agua, sal, un chorrito de vinagre blanco, aceite de oliva, no olvidemos las cebollas y los tomates... un poco de vino blanco para el sabor... camarones deshidratados y salsa de soya... humm creo que es todo..."-una gran gota escurrió por la nuca de la castaña... –"¡No espera!... también le puse un poco de hierbas de olor y casi olvido la carne... ¿no suena delicioso?"-Sakura no quería mentirle, pero...

-"Puedo saborearlo, pero si lo dejas en el fuego seguro se quemara..."-un extraño humo de color negro empezaba a surgir de la cacerola.

-"¡Oh no...!"-tomó como pudo un guante protector y retiró del fuego su estofado. –"Creo que no podremos comerlo..."-una extraña sensación de calma rondó a Sakura. –"¡No!... ¡Si podremos¡solo le quitare la parte quemada con mucho cuidado y sabrás lo que es una buena comida, aprendí mucho cuando estuvimos en Paris..."-la castaña ahogo un suspiro de resignación, ahora parecía un pay quemado... ¡claro, todo menos un estofado...!.

-"¿Estas seguro?"-

-"¡Si, si!. ¡Ya veras, los tiempos de no saber cocinar han terminado..."-dejó unos momentos la comida sobre el suelo y se acerco a buscar unos platos. La cara de Sakura era una mezcla de miedo y resignación, con una pizca de cuidado.

Syaoran extendió una pequeña manta sobre el pasto para que pudieran tomar tranquilamente esa cosa negruzca que pasaría por comida. Saco un par de tenedores, ya que en su prisa por acampar habían olvidado las cucharas. Sakura solo esperaba sentada, mirándolo, era como si esperara la hora de ir al dentista... ¡terrorífico!. Sin quererlo, ambos habían descuidado el estofado, que al parecer a un mapache que pasaba por ahí se le hizo muy apetitoso. Sakura soltó una carcajada llamando la atención de su marido...

-"¿Qué paso?"-una sensación extraña recorrió a Syaoran al ver al pequeño animalillo llevarse jalando la olla en la que estaba su comida. –"¡Hey, espera!"-al notar que era él a quien llamaban, el animalillo emprendió la huida, sin olvidar su comida, dejando a la pareja sin alimento. Claro, Sakura no resentía mucho la extraña partida del estofado, pero Syaoran sí.

-"¿Podríamos reportar el robo?"-le dijo la castaña como broma. Syaoran le entrecerró la mirada pero de pronto corrió a la casa de campaña y salió con una nueva olla y mas ingredientes.

-"¡No nos quedaremos sin comer!... te preparare unos huevos cocidos..."-

-"Vamos cariño, lo mejor es que regresemos a casa, quiero darme un baño..."-

-"Pero... ¿y el desayuno?"-puso ojitos de cachorro hambriento.

-"En cuanto lleguemos te lo prepararé yo, tú ya has hecho muchas cosas esta mañana..."-

-"¿No tienes hambre?; no llegaremos a casa en menos de media hora..."-

-"Podré resistir..."-se acerco a él y lo abrazo. –"Quiero llegar a casa pronto..."-

-"¿Quién podría resistir esa mirada?"-dejo caer la olla que traía y levanto en brazos a su esposa. –"No puedo negarte nada, eres mi perdición..."-

-"Si, yo también te amo..."-rodeo los hombros de su marido y le dio un beso, acercándosele más para poder profundizarlo. Acaricio su nuca, enredando sus cabellos con las yemas de sus dedos. Disfrutando de lo deliciosa de la boca de su esposo, recordando lo bien que se siente besarlo a pesar de haberlo hecho hace unos momentos, es como si sus labios tuvieran un caramelo eterno del que uno no se puede cansar por mas que lo pruebe.

Casi con dolor, abandonaron su unión. Sakura se bajo de los brazos de su marido y empezó a empacar las cosas para emprender la caminata de regreso a la mansión...

-"¿Ya vamos a llegar?"-

-"Hace dos minutos que me preguntaste eso amor. No, todavía faltan como veinte minutos..."-

-"Eso me dijiste hace diez..."-

-"¡Vamos Sakura!... recorrimos lo mismo anoche..."-

-"Si, pero anoche se me hizo menos... ¿ya vamos a llegar?"-utilizaba el tono de una niña mimada.

-"¡No amor...! Y si sigues así te voy a tapar esa hermosa boquita..."-Syaoran encabezaba la subida por la vereda, mientras Sakura iba un par de pasos detrás, con una cara cansada, a pesar de solo llevar una pequeña bolsa, sin comparación de la gran maleta que el castaño llevaba a cuestas.

-"¡YA VAMOS A LLEGAR¿¡ya vamos a llegar¿¡ya vamos a llegar¡¿ya vamos a llegar!"-el castaño soltó un largo suspiro.

-"Ya casi..."-

-"¿Cuánto es ya casi?"-estaba empeñada en molestar a su esposo.

-"Sabes que puedes ser odiosa si te esmeras lo suficiente. Y déjame decirte que te has esmerado muchísimo este día..."-en su voz había jovialidad a pesar de estar un tanto desesperado.

-"Puedo hacerlo mejor..."-

-"Lo sé..."-con el dorso de la mano se deshizo del sudor que rondaba por su frente y miro hacia arriba con cansancio... todavía faltaba bastante...

-"¡Estoy cansada...!"-el grito de Sakura hizo que sus dientes rechinaran... ¡lo estaba sacando de quicio! –"¡Tengo hambre¡¡hace frió...¡¡¡tengo mucha sed...!"-Syaoran intento que sus oídos se volvieran sordos; pero la bella voz de su esposa se convertía en feos graznidos en un, dos por tres... –"¡ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO!"-el castaño se detuvo, miró a su esposa con frustración y siguió caminando.

-"Si amor... ¿cómo no te voy a escuchar?"-había sarcasmo en su voz. –"Si quieres descansar vas a tener que aguantar tu hambre..."-

-"¡No... mejor seguimos...!"-una gota escurrió de la nuca del castaño. ¿Dónde estaba su esposa y quien era esa persona?.

-"Esta bien..."-su tono era cansado. Mas lo habían agotado los gritillos de su esposa que nada.

-"¡Mejor descansamos un poco...!"-¡ah!. ¡Si seguía así, lo terminaría por molestar!. –"Mira Syaoran, allá hay una toma de agua... me traes un poco y prometo que ya no te molestare..."-

-"¿Lo prometes?"-había ilusión en su voz.

-"¡Si, si, si!"-se sentó en un tronco caído, dejando caer la maleta que cargaba. Syaoran saco una pequeña cantimplora y se encamino al riachuelo. –"Te preocuparas al no encontrarme..."-se levanto de un salto y empezó a caminar; cuidando de no alejarse mucho. A unos pocos pasos encontró una barda hecha de troncos, se puso detrás pero no contó con que el suelo estaba construido con ramas y había caído en lo que parecía una trampa de algún cazador furtivo. Dejo salir un grito que fácilmente fue confundido con el vuelo de los pájaros del árbol vecino.

-"Ya tengo el agua amor... espero que cumplas tu promesa, me tuve que mojar el pantalón por obtenerla..."-se asusto un poco al no verla sentada en el tronco. –"¡Sakura!"-vio que todo estaba como lo había dejado. –"¡Sakura!"-levanto la voz y caminó un poco.

-"¡Aquí estoy!"-la voz de su esposa se escuchaba muy lejos; pero aun así lo tranquilizo escucharla.

-"¡Descríbeme el lugar...!"-se acerco cuidadosamente, esos pasajes estaban infestados de trampas.

-"¡Me caí detrás de los troncos apilados...!"-había algo de angustia en los gritos de la mujer.

-"¡No dejes de hablarme!"-rápidamente encontró el lugar donde había un hoyo profundo. Diviso la frágil figura de su esposa. –"¿Estas bien...?"-no se acerco mucho, no seria bueno que los dos estuvieran ahí.

-"Me lastime la pierna... creo que esta rota..."-su voz empezaba a ser sollozante.

-"No te preocupes, bajare por ti... voy por unas cuerdas... cántame algo..."-a pesar de la serenidad con la que hablaba estaba preocupado. Su esposa podría encontrarse con algún animal peligroso ahí.

-"No quiero cantar..."-Syaoran corrió hasta el lugar donde estaban.

-"¡Entonces cuéntame algo chistoso... vamos...!"-debía mantenerla hablando para que no se desesperara.

-"¡Me duele Syaoran!"-quería parecer fuerte, pero no lo lograba empezaba a dormírsele el cuerpo.

-"¿Recuerdas la vez que organizaste la fiesta de mi cumpleaños...?"-se acerco a un árbol grueso y fuerte. Rodeo la cuerda, ajustando un muy elaborado nudo. Su esposa soltó una risita desesperada. –"Te acuerdas que mandaron payasos y globos por equivocación..."-se acerco cuidadosamente. –"Pensaron que era una fiesta infantil... hasta una piscina de hule había..."-

-"¡Ya te pedí disculpas...!"-la estaba haciendo distraerse, para que evitara el dolor. –"Además invitaste al payaso a tomar una copa de vino. Tomoyo y Eriol estaban encantados con los globos... ¿me dirás que no te gusto el pastel?"-Syaoran soltó una risa mientras se ataba la cuerda en la cintura y la jalaba para comprobar su resistencia.

-"¡Fue la mejor fiesta de mi vida...!. Incluso jugamos con las figurillas de papel que nos regalo el payaso..."-

-"Gracias amor..."-

-"No tienes que darme las gracias... yo te las doy a ti por ser mi esposa..."-Sakura soltó un lamento. –"Cúbrete la cara con las manos, va a caer un poco de tierra..."-en cuanto se acercaba empezaron a caer sobras de lo que era la trampa. –"¿Estas bien?"-

-"Si..."-ya sabia donde estaba el principio del hoyo. Con paso firme empezó a pasar la soga entre sus dedos, descendiendo con pequeños saltitos para no lastimar a su esposa y así evitar mas desprendimientos de tierra. No tardo mucho cuando ya estaba a su lado.

-"¿Cómo terminaste aquí hermosa...?"-saco un paño de su pantalón y limpio un poco la cara de la chica, llevándose sus lagrimas.

-"¡Fui una tonta...!"-se abrazo a su esposo, sintiendo un fuerte dolor en su pierna derecha al hacerlo.

Syaoran la soltó y se agacho a ver la herida de la mujer. La tomó con cuidado, saco una tela que traía y agarro dos varitas que había cerca. Entablillo la pierna en cuestión de minutos, ocasionándole el menor dolor posible.

-"Evita moverla, te voy a levantar. Aférrate a mi espalda con mucha fuerza. ¡Vamos a salir de aquí...!"-puso su mano en la espalda de la chica y la ayudo a levantarse, apoyándola en una sola pierna. Sakura frunció la cara con dolor, su cuerpo le hormigueaba. Syaoran le dio la espalda, ella entrelazo sus brazos en el cuello del castaño. –"Vamos a subir lentamente..."-con la cuerda le dio una vuelta a su mano. –"Aquí vamos... ¿estas lista?"-

-"No..."-se aferró con fuerza.

-"Esta bien..."-apoyo un pie en la pared de caliza. Lentamente jalo la soga y avanzo un paso tras otro. Había temor en su ser, sí Sakura no resistía podía volver a caer. –"¿Sabes que encontré?"-necesitaba hacer mas corto ese trayecto.

-"¿Qué?"-sin duda había mucho dolor y temor en la oji-verde.

-"La olla del guiso... al parecer el mapache la dejo cerca del riachuelo..."-Sakura soltó una risita.

-"¿Tenia comida?"-

-"No mucha..."-Syaoran apoyo mal el pie ocasionando que se fuera un poco de lado. Ocupo toda la fuerza de su mano derecha para evitar que Sakura se golpeara contra el muro de piedras salientes, por lo que un fuerte dolor surgió acompañado de un corte. Apretó los dientes al escuchar el grito de su esposa, por lo que se dio prisa. ¡Tenían que salir de ahí!.

Sintió un gran alivio cuando sus manos ya se apoyaban en la orilla de la trampa. Con un poco mas de fuerza terminaron de salir del lugar, cayendo los dos sobre el pasto. El castaño jadeaba para recuperar el aliento mientras Sakura se secaba algunas lagrimas.

Reprimiendo el dolor de su mano derecha y cubriendo la herida con su camisa, el castaño se levanto para acomodar el entablillado de la pierna de Sakura.

-"¡Lo siento mucho...!"-se soltó en llanto, sin poder mirar a los ojos a su esposo.

-"No tienes porque pedirme disculpas amor... yo siempre estaré ahí cuando me necesites..."-acaricio sus cabellos para reconfortarla un poco. ¡Se sentía extremadamente culpable!... sino hubiera querido darle un susto nada de eso hubiera pasado. ¡Que estúpida era!.

-"P-pero fue... fue mi culpa... y-yo..."-el abrazo de su marido la silencio.

-"Eso no importa lo que importa es que ya estamos a salvo..."-el llanto de Sakura era mas fuerte. Refugiando sus ojos en el hombro de su marido. –"Anda solecito, no se tu pero yo me muero de hambre, mira que el mapache fue a tirar nuestra comida..."-Sakura rió un poco. –"Déjame ver tu cara..."-con cuidado alejo algunos mechones de la cara de la oji-verde. Revolvió un poco su mano en la tierra y se la tallo a ella en el rostro. –"Mira... tienes tierra aquí... allá..."-siendo él quien se la ponía.

-"¡Syaoran!"-ya no lloraba como antes, pero aun así sus ojos brillaban.

-"¿Un besito?"-se acerco a los labios de su joven esposa y le dio un corto mimo. –"Ahora si preciosa..."-se levanto ayudándola y le dio la espalda. –"Es tiempo de irnos..."-Sakura se subió en su espalda, cuidando su pierna al hacerlo.

Caminaron lentamente, procurando no volver a encontrarse alguna trampa. Sumergidos en un silencio reconfortante. Syaoran empezó a tararear una canción.

-"Sé que no soy precisamente un artista pero se que te encanta esa canción..."-con sus manos Sakura acaricio el cuello de su esposo.

-"Tienes voz de ángel..."-le susurro al oído. Era una melodía muy alegre, que sin duda hizo mas rápida la vereda en la que algunas ardillas curiosas dejaron su cotidiana vida para observar con atención a la pareja que a pesar de su repentino accidente se mostraba feliz.

Faltaban algunos metros cuando ya divisaban las altas bardas de la mansión. Syaoran tenia tierra en el rostro en el que escondía el dolor punzante de su brazo derecho. Intento no moverlo mucho porque sin duda se había forzado demasiado y no tardaba en sangrar. Sakura tenia el cabello alborotado, bastante tierra en su rostro, su ropa rasgada y manchas en todo el cuerpo.

-"¡Dejamos las mochilas!"-grito Sakura moviendo la pierna, ocasionándose mas dolor.

-"Como es posible que eso te preocupe..."-ya estaban en un suelo menos rocoso. –"Hogar dulce hogar..."-un jardinero que podaba con entusiasmo un arbusto en forma de canasta, dejo caer las tijeras y se aproximo preocupado a la pareja.

-"Yo estoy bien, llame a un medico..."-un par de sirvientes salieron de la mansión y le quitaron de los brazos a Sakura, caminando con suma delicadeza para evitar alguna molestia.

Lo próximo que vio Syaoran fue a su esposa sobre el sillón, siendo ayudada por una de las mucamas.

-"¿Esta bien señor?"-se apretaba el brazo derecho intentando comprobar su estado.

-"Me lastime un poco el brazo..."-se levanto la manga de la camisa para poder ver su herida.

-"Esta hinchado... lo mejor será que se lo revisen también"-él le asintió y volteo a ver a su esposa.

-"Estoy bien cariño solo se inflamo un poco..."-la mirada preocupada y culpable de Sakura lo hizo sincerarse. –"Me duele un poco..."-

-"Lo siento..."-de nuevo las lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos, intentando terminar con su tristeza.

La puerta se escucho abrirse. Un hombre mayor, unos cincuenta y cinco años como mínimo atravesó el recibidor con un maletín negro; acompañado de una enfermera.

-"Buenas tardes..."-se quito el sombrero dejando ver la escasez de su cabello. –"Hace años que no lo veía joven Li... era un adolescente vivaz y ahora me entere de su boda..."-fijo sus ojos en Sakura y sonrió. –"Una joven muy hermosa. Pero dígame... ¿qué les sucedió?"-

-"Es una larga historia doctor, pero lo importante es que vea la pierna de mi esposa, cayó en una de las trampas..."-sin dudarlo el doctor le indico a su enfermera que se acercara.

-"Preferiría que la pusieran en una cama, solo para no moverla después..."-el mayordomo se acerco pero Syaoran negó su ayuda y le paso los brazos por debajo de las piernas y la espalda; levantándola para subir las escaleras.

-"¡Tu brazo!"-le recrimino la oji-verde.

-"No te preocupes..."-detrás de ellos venia el doctor, su enfermera y una de las trabajadoras.

Estaban en la habitación principal... Syaoran dejo a su esposa sobre el mullido lecho maldiciendo mentalmente el dolor de su brazo.

-"Salgamos para que la aseen un poco..."-sugirió el doctor dirigiéndose a Syaoran. La enfermera asintió y pidió ayuda a la mucama mientras los dos hombres salían.

-"Deja que te revise ese brazo..."-se metieron a una de las habitaciones. Abrió su maletín sobre una de las mesas del cuarto y le indico una silla para que se sentara. Saco un frasco, tomo un algodón y lo sumergió. Dejo eso de lado y se puso un par de guantes blancos. –"Habrá que desinfectar ese corte que tienes..."-con unas pinzas saco el algodón y lo froto por el brazo del castaño recibiendo un gruñido como respuesta.

-"¿Cree que sea grave lo de mi esposa...?"-intento ignorar el ardor que ese liquido le producía.

-"Tu entablillado ayudo a que no agravara... con un yeso un par de meses y mucho amor te aseguro que estará bien... lo que ella tiene ahora es un poco de malestar pero le aplicare una anestesia local..."-ni siquiera noto cuando con una gasa cubría su cortadura y una venda acompañada de un ungüento tranquilizaba el dolor de su brazo.

-"Me dará un dulce ¿verdad?"-

-"Eres un poco grande ¿no crees?"-

-"Un dulce no tiene nada de malo..."-la enfermera apareció en la puerta, indicándole que Sakura ya estaba lista.

-"Voy a ver a tu esposa... cámbiate de ropa..."-sonaba como un Padre.

-"Sea cuidadoso..."-

-"Si lo sé, no hay duda que si algo le pasa a esa joven me considero hombre muerto..."-

-"Ya lo ha dicho..."-con una gran sonrisa el hombre salió de la habitación dejando a Syaoran quien pidió ropa a uno de sus mayordomos y se aseó en esa habitación.

Cuando entro a la habitación vio a su hermosa esposa, que ya traía una pijama con pequeñas nubecitas de color azul. El doctor tenia las mangas de la camisa levantada y le ponía un yeso en la pierna.

-"Su esposa es muy valiente... pudo aguantar sin mucha anestesia cuando le acomode el hueso..."-se acerco a la cama y le dio un beso en la frente.

-"Tiene razón..."-

La receta del doctor fue mucho descanso, le dio una crema para el escozor que le causaría el yeso y algunos anestésicos por si se presentaba alguna molestia.

-"Muchas gracias por haber venido..."-Syaoran lo despedía en el umbral de la puerta.

-"Me alegro de verlos, a ti y a tu prima..."-

-"¿Mi prima¿Ya llego Meiling?"-

-"Si, la vi en la calle ella fue la que me dijo de tu boda, creo que recién llegó... no platicamos mucho porque recibí su llamado..."-la enfermera atravesó la puerta. –"Cuídate ese brazo, y mucho cuidado con el bosque, lo mejor seria que mandaras a revisar tus tierras hijo..."-se despidió con la mano.

-"Lo haré..."-cerro la puerta. Justo cuando caminaba para descansar a lado de su amada esposa, escucho una llave introducirse a la cerradura. Solo había un nombre en su mente, lo que no significaba tranquilidad.

Meiling.

-"¡SYAORAN!"-dejo caer sus maletas y se acerco a abrazarlo. –"El doctor Xin me dijo que tenia una emergencia pero jamás menciono que fuera aquí..."-cerro la puerta con un movimiento de su pierna y se dejo caer en el sofá. –"¿Y Sakura?"-

-"Fue por lo que vino el doctor... Sakura cayo en una de las trampas en la mañana, se fracturo la pierna..."-

-"¿CÓMO?"-se levanto de su cómodo lugar y le dio un golpe en la cabeza con la palma abierta. "¡ERES UN TONTO!"-Syaoran no se recobraba todavía. –"¡De seguro fue un descuido de tu parte, sabes muy bien que le bosque esta repleto de trampas furtivas y tu la dejaste sola, mira que yo no se porque sigue contigo, ha de estar sufriendo mucho por tu culpa!... ¡hombre tenias que ser!"-

-"No se si gritarte o darte las gracias... haces que me sienta mas culpable de lo que ya me siento; pero creo que mejoraste el malestar que estaba acechando mi cabeza..."-se tallaba la cabeza mientras le sonreía, lo que desesperaba mas a la chica.

-"¡Donde esta!"-había furia en su voz. El cariño que poco a poco había crecido para con Sakura se demostraba por esa forma de defenderla.

-"En el cuarto de mis padres..."-sin siquiera verlo de nuevo subió las escaleras.

Syaoran ya con un poco de paz, se sentó y cerro los ojos, siendo despertado por el pitido de un auto. Se levanto observando por la ventana a un taxi con un conductor desesperado.

-"Meiling no saco sus maletas... o no le pago al taxista..."-abrió la puerta y por lo que escucho, habían sido las dos cosas. Uno de los sirvientes se llevo las maletas mientras Syaoran pagaba el viaje pidiéndole disculpas por su distraída prima...

-.-.-.-

-"¡SAKURA!"-entro arrasando en el cuarto.

-"Hola Mei... cuanto tiempo sin vernos..."-en su voz había cansancio, tal vez el efecto de la anestesia.

-"¡El inútil de mi primo te descuido!"-se sentó a lado de la castaña acomodándole la sábana.

-"A decir verdad fui yo Mei... por estar jugando..."-sus ojos se sentían pesados. Le daba muchísimo gusto ver a Meiling, sabia que si estaba ahí de seguro habría negocios de por medio ya que ella no era de las personas que viajaban por placer.

-"¡No te preocupes que ya le he dado su merecido!"-noto el cansancio de Sakura por lo que decidió dejarla descansar. Se paro de la cama y corrió las cortinas para impedir el paso de la luz del ocaso que sin querer ya se había robado la mañana. Le dirigió la mirada a su cuñada noto que ya dormía. –"Nos veremos después Sakura..."-

Salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta con sumo cuidado, esa casa no era habitada con frecuencia por lo que a veces las puertas crujían. Caminaba por el pasillo cuando vio sus maletas y recordó que las había dejado en el taxi; pudo divisar a su primo quien caminaba de un lado a otro con una fruta en la mano.

-"Si sigues así de seguro Sakura te dejara..."-le dijo cuando lo tenia enfrente.

-"¿Cómo?"-él sabia que esa palabras no iban juntas; casi deja caer la manzana que con tanto esmero había escogido.

-"Mira que romperse una pierna..."-su voz tenia el tono molesto de antes¡¡Adoraba espantar a su primo!.

-"Es una larga historia Meiling, fui al riachuelo por agua y Sakura caminó sin fijarse y cayó en la trampa..."-

-"Aja... ¿y porque la cara de Sakura se ve tan triste?"-¿ah¿triste?... nadie estaba triste después de haber estado en el Salón de la Rosa ¡absolutamente nadie!.

-"Sakura no esta triste..."-sin desearlo su voz era dudosa.

-"¿Cuánto tiempo has pasado con ella?"-

-"Bueno pues..."-

-"Olvídalo Syaoran, no es mi intención inmiscuirme en sus problema... ¡anda, dame una manzana!"-las palabras de Meiling giraban en su mente... ¿Sakura no podía estar triste?. Él sabia que no habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos, pero no era para tanto... mañana por la mañana la llevaría a jugar tenis... ¡Espera¡No puede jugar tenis!... mejor le leería algún libro en la cama¡Sí, eso seria lo mejor!.

-"Toma..."-le paso una fruta a su prima sin prestarle atención, no podía escoger un buen libro...

-"¡Es una naranja¡¡Ah!"-refunfuñó un poco y se resigno, cuando su primo pensaba en Sakura nada podía distraerlo, o eso pensaba...

-"Señor..."-entro el mayordomo con el teléfono en la mano. –"El señor Edmond Rundel..."-

-"¿Quiere hablar contigo?"-inquirió Meiling... ¿acaso no era ella la del negocio?...

-"Esta bien..."-le contesto Syaoran al mayordomo sin prestarle atención a la morena.

-"¡Ah!"-volvió a protestar, pero se retiro a su cuarto... ¡Tomaría un baño!

-"Dime Edmond..."-

-_"No quieren hacer el trato si tu no estas presente, dicen que es una falta de cortesía que no te presentes..."-_la voz del hombre parisino se escuchaba cansada.

-"Pero si Meiling es una gran accionista de la viñera... ¿les explicaste que es la encargada de la exportación?"-

-_"¡Claro que si!... Sabes que no te llamaría si no fuera necesario, se que tienes algunos problemas con Sakura y yo preferiría que te quedaras en casa... ¿y dime como esta?"-_

-"Sufrió un pequeño accidente, cayó en una de las trampas del bosque y se rompió la pierna..."-

_-"¿Cómo!... ¿ya esta bien?"-_

-"Si, le han puesto un yeso, solo un par de meses de descanso y sanara..."-

_-"Me da mucha pena, dile a Meiling que se presente mañana con las cláusulas e intentaremos cerrar la compra sin tu intervención... dale mis saludos a Sakura..."-_

-"Muchas gracias Edmond..."-corto la comunicación y se dejo caer en el sillón. –"¿Meiling?"-ni siquiera había notado cuando su prima había abandonado el recinto. Suspiro un par de veces y termino de morder su dulce manzana. ¡Iría a ver a Sakura!

Entro sin tocar, maldiciendo por el rechinido de la puerta, la mandaría a aceitar. Escucho el respirar tranquilo de su esposa...

-"¡Ay cariño, te ves tan frágil así!"-dormía placidamente, claro, en lo que cabe; ya que el yeso en su pierna no era invisible. Se sentó en el borde de la cama sin dejar de mirarla, era un ser tan divinamente perfecto que lo hipnotizaba por completo. –"¿Qué clase de marido soy?"-se recrimino acomodándole la colcha, sin hacer muchos movimientos y susurrándole. –"Te he descuidado sabiendo que eres lo mas importante en mi vida... que sin tu sonrisa no habría días..."-soltó un largo suspiro acariciando el rostro palidecido de su mujer. –"Cuanto lo siento preciosa, pero hay fuerzas mayores a las mías..."-jugaba con el castaño cabello de su mujer, cuidando no despertarla. –"Desearía perderme contigo eternamente, sin ataduras, sin que nadie nos interrumpiera..."-se dejo caer a lado de ella con un respiro cansado.

Dejándose seducir por el perfume de su esposa, sus párpados se volvieron pesados y lo ultimo que sintió fue las fuerzas abandonarlo; sumergiéndose en uno de sus sueños favoritos... en el que esta con ella, con su amada Sakura...

Unos pasos, gritos, mas pasos y mas gritos lograron despertarlo...

Se desperezo un poco, estiro los brazos cuidando no levantar a su amada; Sakura parecía estar sumergida en alguna especie de letargo, como si nada existiera, solo su sueño...

Viró los ojos rumbo a la ventana, le sorprendió muchísimo que durmiera hasta esas horas... ya se podía ver la noche reinando sobre las luces anaranjadas del ocaso y a las resplandecientes estrellas aparecer a tiempo para el espectáculo nocturno.

-"¡CÓMO QUE NO QUIEREN?"-era la inconfundible y melodiosa voz de Meiling; decidió salir de la habitación para pedirle que no gritase. –"¡DE SEGURO LO HACEN PORQUE SOY MUJER, QUE NO SABEN QUE ESO ES MACHISMO!"-salió de la habitación para ver a su prima caminar de un lado a otro con el teléfono en mano. –"¡CLARO QUE ENTIENDO EDMOND!"-Meiling apretó un botón del aparato y lo aventó con rabia al sillón. –"¡AHHH!"-gruño justo cuando vio a su primo bajar las escaleras... –"¡PUEDES CREERLO!"-

-"No grites, Sakura esta dormida..."-

-"¡Si, si, si!"-ahogo una cantidad de maldiciones y se mordió la mano.

-"¿Era Edmond?"-la chica le asintió con la cabeza. –"¿No quisieron negociar contigo?"-

-"¡No!"-se mordía los labios para no gritar del coraje que sentía. –"¡Prefieren tratarlo contigo... como si yo no fuese importante...!"-

-"Sabes muy bien que no es así..."-le hablaba tranquilamente, como si tratara de calmarla.

-"¡Quieren cerrar el trato el fin de semana... mañana te invitan a la cena de conciliación y habrá encuentros 'amistosos' durante días...!"-suspiro resignada. –"¿Por qué siempre escoges las franquicias mas complicadas?... ¡y con los dueños mas insoportables...!; ¡viajé mas de doce horas por nada!"-sollozo desesperada.

-"Tranquila, intentaré hacerme cargo de esto..."-se acerco uno de los mayordomos ofreciéndoles el té.

Cada uno sorbió lo que pudo de su taza, con tranquilidad, Meiling sumida en una cantidad de insultos que podría decirle a cada uno de los negociantes; y él debatiendo sobre la necesidad de ese negocio y la importancia de estar con su esposa...

-.-.-.-

-"¡Sakura, despierta!"-acorrucada entre las sabanas se distinguía el delgado cuerpo de la castaña.-"¡Tenemos que ir al doctor hoy, te quitaran el yeso...!"-era sacudida con intensidad por una chica de cabello azabache y ojos amatistas; tenia un hermoso vestido blanco del que se distinguía una hermosa barriguita; si no se calculaba mal unos cuatro o cinco meses de embarazo.

-"Si Tomoyo ya te escuche..."-se sentó en la cama con ayuda de su hermana.

-"He tenido que venir a despertarte, mira que llevo hora y media llamándote..."-

-"¿Y Syaoran?"-con ayuda de una muleta se puso de pie.

-"Me dijo que viniera. Eriol no quería dejarme salir, pero sabes que tu eres mi hermanita preferida..."-

-"Soy tu única hermana..."-camino lentamente.

-"Si, lo sé; pero desde que estoy embarazada me he puesto de muy buen humor..."-abrió las cortinas de la habitación dejando entrar la luz del medio día. –"Desde que llegaron de Hong Kong has estado muy dormilona. No sabes cuanta falta me hiciste en esos dos meses..."-

-"Lo siento mucho Tommy..."-entro y salió del baño con la cara lavada. –"¿te dijo a donde iba Syaoran?"-

-"A la oficina, Eriol también salió... el negocio en Hong Kong ha dado muchos frutos..."-la amatista entro al armario y le saco un coordinado de falda y camisa de cuello alto; el otoño se estaba convirtiendo en invierno.

-"Si, tuve que ir a un par de reuniones; pero las ultimas preferí quedarme con Mei..."-le sonrió a su hermana por el buen gusto en su ropa y volvió a entrar al baño.

_-'Ah... este cuñadito mío que te ha dejado sola bastante tiempo..._'-pensó Tomoyo empezando a acomodar la cama. _–'Meiling me contó las tardes que te pasabas a lado de la ventana, esperándolo...'-_escucho la regadera apagarse y se aproximo a ayudarla. ¡Ese yeso la tenia medio sensible!.

-"No hay necesidad de que me ayudes..."-le sonrió. –"¿Sabes cual es la ventaja de esto?"-tomo una de sus sandalias y la aventó al otro lado del cuarto. –"¡Que no me tardó en buscar el otro zapato!"-Tomoyo soltó una risita y le acomodo el cuello de la blusa.

-"Lo que te pasa por andar de chistosa..."-señalo el yeso que tenia algunas firmas y escritos por todos lados.

-"¡Ya me arrepentí mucho!"-levanto la muleta para ponerse de pie. Su hermana la siguió de cerca para peinarla.

-"¡Eres una niñita tonta!"-como odiaba cuando la llamaba así; cuando eran pequeñas y la una perseguía a la otra por alguna muñeca así se gritaban.

-"¡Tu eres una mocosa!"-le saco la lengua mientras Tomoyo le jalaba el cabello lentamente.

-"¡Niñita tonta!"-

-"¡Mocosa llorona!"-Tomoyo le peinó con bastante furia. –"¡Ah!"-Sakura se volteo repentinamente dándole un pequeño golpe en la pierna. –"Sino estuvieras embarazada te golpearía..."-le arrugo la nariz y se llevo de regalo una sonrisa angelical de la amatista.

-"¡Date prisa niñita tonta que iremos al dotorcito!"-le guiñó el ojo mientras levantaba la toalla del piso.

-"Si, si, si"-tomo una bolsa pequeña del color verde claro de sus sandalias y salieron del cuarto.

El silencio reino cuando detrás de la puerta se escucho una carcajada y la amatista volvió a entrar a la habitación para salir con la otra sandalia en la mano...

-"Creo que hoy, si vas a necesitarla..."-las hermanas se sonrieron y salieron de la mansión Li.

-.-.-.-

-"_Eriol...¿Tienes el reporte de clientela?"-_la voz de Syaoran a través del intercomunicador.

-"No, ya deberías tenerlo tu..."-estaba en su oficina observando la foto de su esposa. Se levanto de su lugar y salió con rumbo a la oficina de su jefe. Toco un par de veces y entro.

La visión que tuvo no fue exactamente la del Syaoran que conocía, él que siempre estaba lleno de jovialidad y con una sonrisa. Ahora era un hombre con los lentes para lectura sobre la cabeza; las mangas de la camisa dobladas, una taza de café sobre el escritorio donde un montón de papeles intentaban abrirse paso para ser revisados.

-"¿Ya desayunaste jefe?"-

-"No... hay muchos papeles que arreglar, la empresa del sur tiene problemas; sino logro resolverlos se hará un corte de personal. Seis mil personas se quedaran sin empleo..."-había desesperación en la voz del castaño. Su cabello estaba mas desarreglado de lo normal; sus ojos ámbar tenían una sombra negruzca debajo.

-"¿Seis mil?"-se sentó enfrente. –"Eso quiere decir que hay gran escasez..."-

-"No es solo eso, nadie había notado la poca producción que tenia... ¡es imposible!"-dejo caer los papeles de sus manos y se agarro el cabello con desesperación. –"¡No puedo correr a seis mil personas...!"-

-"Lo sé..."-lo miro con comprensión. Lo que mas odiaba Syaoran era deshacerse de personal; y aun peor era que no pudiera hacer nada...-"¿Has hablado con el supervisor?"-

-"Si. Me dio sus reportes hace dos horas y sigo sin creer en las estadísticas. En menos de dos años ha presentado una perdida de capital superior a todas las demás concesiones..."-

-"No puedo creerlo..."-se levanto los lentes que habían resbalado de su lugar.

-"Tiene que haber alguna forma... debo descubrir como levantar los egresos en menos de un mes, sino..."-

-"Despedirás a toda esa gente..."-recibió un asentimiento con la cabeza. El castaño se levanto estirando las piernas un poco y terminando con su séptima taza de café del día y apenas eran las tres. –"Iremos a desayunar, te tranquilizaras un poco, comerás con Sakura esta tarde y te aseguro que mañana ya todo esto habrá terminado..."-

-"No creo que vaya a comer el día de hoy..."-recordó que era el día en que le quitarían el yeso a su hermosa esposa. –"¡Ah...!"-soltó un suspiro desesperado.

-"Venia a pedirte permiso para salir antes, pero me temo que Tomoyo se quedara en casa con Sakura..."-

-"¿Irías a recogerlas al hospital?"-

-"Si, se lo prometí pero creo que me quedare a ayudarte..."-

-"No, ve por ellas y acompáñalas durante la tarde porque yo no saldré de la oficina en un rato..."-

-"¿Pero...?"-Syaoran se quito los pequeños lentes de la cabeza y los acomodo delante de sus ojos. Le levanto las cejas.

-"¿Estas desobedeciendo a tu jefe?"-Eriol se rasco la cabeza con desesperación.

-"Esta bien... pero te mandare a pedir comida... ¡tienes que comer!"-el castaño asintió y escucho la puerta cerrarse.

De nuevo sintió ese gran peso sobre sus hombros, era una desgracia y sabia que tal vez fue por su descuido... por su falta de supervisión... a él no le gustaba tener mil y un empleados haciendo su trabajo. Él manejaba las finanzas de toda su compañía; aun a sabiendas de que era un trabajo enorme, trabajaba y le gustaba... aunque lo que estaba pasando actualmente ya no le estaba gustando tanto...

-"¿Qué voy a hacer?"-miraba las cifras una y otra vez. ¡Tenia que haber algo ahí... algo que le dijera que no despediría a tantas personas!...

Vio el foco rojo de su teléfono indicándole una llamada. Su secretaria, bueno una de las dos que tenia; le comunicaba a su esposa por la línea tres...

-_"Hola amor..."-_el castaño sintió algo de tranquilidad y confort al escuchar a su esposa contenta. Al parecer le hablaba de su teléfono móvil.

-"¿Cómo estas preciosa¿ya salieron del hospital?"-trataba de sonar los mas tranquilo posible. No quería arruinarle la alegría a su mujer...

-"_Si amor... me han quitado el yeso mas rápido de lo que me lo pusieron... pero ahora siento muy extraña mi pierna..."_-se escuchaban varias voces alrededor.

-"¿Esta Tomoyo contigo?"-escucho un aja y sonrió interiormente. –"Invítala a comer en casa..."-tenia que decirle que no llegaría...

_-"¿Estas seguro?"_-en su tono había un toque de sensualidad. –"_Yo preferiría que estuviéramos solos..."_-Syaoran soltó una pequeña risa.

-"Cuanto odio defraudarte..."-a través del auricular se escucho un suspiro de resignación.

_-"¿Qué es lo que pasa esta vez?"-_su tono no era molesto, comprensivo era la palabra.

-"La empresa del sur..."-suspiro. –"Sino hago algo tendré que despedir a mas de seis mil personas..."-se escucho un suspiro de sorpresa.

_-"¡Seis mil!"-_

-"Si cariño, disfruta la tarde con ellos. Te prometo que llegare a cenar..."-

-"_Tomoyo mencionó algo de ir al cine en la noche... pero no me gusta hacer mal tercio..."_-Syaoran sonrió. –"_Te amo precioso, no trabajes mucho..."-_

-"Prefiero trabajar mucho y después ir a verte para estar tranquilo..."-se escucho un beso a través del auricular. –"Te amo..."-

-"_Y yo a ti..._ "-alejo de sí el teléfono, con dolor... ¡ansiaba pasar una noche tranquila a lado de su esposa!... ni siquiera había podido mimarla cuando se rompió la pierna en su viaje. Estaba empezando a odiar su vida de empresario... antes, cuando no tenia una esposa que cuidar, le era muchísimo mas fácil quedarse la noche entera registrando cifras; pero ahora... ahora pedía tiempo para pasar con su amada esposa...

Escucho golpes en su puerta. Su secretaria entraba con un paquete: su comida de seguro...

-"Primero lo primero..."-dejo de lado los alimentos que su feliz secretaria le entregaba y saco un par de folios de color azul agua...

-.-.-.-

-"¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?"-Tomoyo apareció con su postre en manos. Estaban en una pequeña heladería donde ambas disfrutaban de deliciosos postres, aunque uno mas extraño que el otro. Sakura se deleitaba con helado doble de chocolate que tenia una preciosa y roja cereza. En cambio Tomoyo unió en una macabra relación el helado de pistache, inundado en salsa de tomate con chispas de chocolate y unas cuantas cerezas; todo eso parecían un par de bolas verdes, flotando en sangre roja con tumores de color negro y unos mas grandes que eran rojos.

Sakura abrió demás los ojos al verla venir con eso entre manos. ¡Con razón se había tardado tanto!.

-"¿Qué rayos es eso?"-era una visión escabrosa; muy parecido al pastel de cerezas que su esposo intento hacer para su cumpleaños pasado.

-"Se me antojo..."-musito como respuesta levantando los hombros y metiendo un dedo en su helado poniendo una enorme sonrisa. –"¡Delicioso...!"-Sakura sintió escalofríos... ¡su hermana era muy, muy rara...!-"Pero dime... ¿qué te dijo Syaoran?... ¿va a dejar salir a mi maridito mas temprano...?"-

-"No le pregunte..."-Tomoyo se sentó enfrente de ella.

-"¡Como que no le preguntaste!; ¡si para eso le hablaste!"-al verla tomar la cuchara, Sakura tembló.

-"No vendrá a comer..."-había tristeza en su voz, que claramente era escondida, pero para su hermana eso no era nuevo.

-"Pues comeremos juntas..."-le invito de su extraño tentempié a su hermana, pero el gesto de querer vomitar fue una respuesta negativa. –"No pude evitarlo, estaba yo pensando que comprar, cuando vi la salsa de tomate... después me tope con el helado de pistache y una extraña idea rondo por mi mente..."-la voz que utilizaba era alarmante. –"A mi hijo se le antojo..."-se toco el vientre con cariño y volvió a asaltar su plato.

-"Si tu lo dices..."-le dio unas cucharadas a su helado y le sonrió a su hermana.

Escucharon un timbre peculiar y Tomoyo dio un saltito.

-"Mi maridito me llama..."-Sakura perdió la mirada en una pareja delante de ella. Claramente, por no decir que estaba siendo muy observadora, noto el anillo de compromiso con un hermoso brillante. Se escuchaban sus risas discretas, el cariño que se sentían les salía por los ojos, tan resplandecientes con esa tarde de otoño. Sus manos entrelazadas representaban el amor de sus corazones y la forma en que él no le quitaba la vista de encima... sintió envidia... por primera vez en su existencia sintió celos, quería a su esposo a su lado... con ella. Y lo peor era que no podía exigirle nada, porque a pesar de no aceptarlo... le dolía no tenerlo a su lado como antes; escuchar su tierna voz mientras le leía poesía recostado en sus piernas. Escucho a su hermana decirle Nos vemos luego mi amor... y dejar el pequeño teléfono de nuevo en la bolsa.

-"Eriol nos espera en casa Sakura, comeremos juntos..."-había dulzura en su voz... tanto encanto que Sakura sonrió contagiada por su felicidad...

-"Espero que no cocine él..."-Tomoyo pidió otro cono de helado para ir comiendo. Ahora solo combinó el sabor frambuesa con una extraña cobertura. Sakura evito las preguntas.

-"No te preocupes. Eriol **SI **sabe cocinar..."-no hay necesidad de decir que remarco el "si" refiriéndose a los extraños postres, comidas, desayunos explosivos y demás alimentos que Syaoran podía preparar.

-"No todo es incomible, una vez hizo pastelitos que parecían albóndigas, incluso teñían pequeñas chispas de chocolate. Te juro que esperé que le pusiera la salsa roja, pero resulto que eran dulces..."-Tomoyo soltó una risa y saboreo su otro helado, este se veía mas escalofriante, la cobertura de color amarillo que tenia, amenazaba con convertirse en monstruo viscoso que le quitaría la cabeza a su hermana. Casi sin quererlo se rió y sorprendió muchísimo al verla.

-"Sin duda esos pasteles-albóndigas te hicieron sonreír..."-

-"Si tan solo las hubieras probado, sabían a zanahorias..."-

-"Lo peor es que sí me las imagino..."-ambas sonrieron. Una olvidando ese vació extraño que se estaba formando en su estomago y la otra ansiando encontrar con su hermoso marido...

-.-.-.-

-"¿Cómo te sientes Sakura?"-la voz de Eriol.

Estaban comiendo en su casa en el centro; después de su boda habían decidido dejar de vivir en la comarca, le gustaba la vida cerca de la ciudad y justamente ahí habían comprado una casa.

-"Ya sin el yeso me siento libre..."-le enseño su pierna y le sonrió.

-"Que bueno... el jefecito o sea tu esposo, me ha dado el resto de la tarde para que las trate como se merecen..."-tomo su copa de vino y la levanto, brindando por la felicidad de todos y la bienaventuranza del nuevo bebe. Una pequeña Tomoyo o un lindo mini-Eriol... ¿quién sabe?... tal vez los dos...

-"Syaoran es muy amable..."-ahora comerían el postre. Unas fresas con crema acompañadas de quesos de la región y mas fruta. Elección de Tomoyo.

-"Si, es un jefe excepcional..."-Tomoyo hizo un gesto de disgusto, arrugo la nariz y hundió los ojos. –"¿Qué pasa cariño?"-Sakura supo a la perfección que ese amor que se sentía en el ambiente era producto de las miradas que ambos se profesaban. Una extraña incomodidad surgió, era como si sobrara en esos momentos...

-"Se me antojaron manzanas con jugo de zanahorias, tal vez un poco de crema batida encima y unos cacahuates salados..."-la cara de ambos se torno sombría, casi inexpresiva.

-"Todo separado ¿verdad?"-pregunto un tanto inseguro el oji-azul.

-"¡No amor!... todo junto... el sabor de la crema batida con cacahuates me hace agua la boca..."-a Sakura le escurrió una gota en la nuca.

Eriol estiro la mano y la entrelazo con la de Tomoyo, besando levemente los nudillos pálidos de su esposa. De nuevo la incomodidad, se levanto de la mesa y les dijo que ella prepararía las manzanas, aunque no le pondría el jugo de zanahoria. La pareja sonrió.

-"Estas en tu casa Sakura..."-le contesto Eriol indicándole la dirección a la cocina. Al llegar al inmueble noto los miles de recados pegados en el refrigerador, los corazones que encerraban sus nombres. La belleza con que todo estaba acomodado, el cuidado que habían puesto en ordenar la vitrina y los demás anaqueles. La melancolía la inundo y decidió salir de la casa de su hermana lo mas pronto posible.

Tomo una canastilla con manzanas del refrigerador y se dispuso a lavarlas con cuidado en el fregador. Las dejo escurrirse en una rendija, buscando el jugo de zanahoria y la crema batida que rápidamente encontró, a lado de la leche y el jugo de naranja respectivamente. Partió unas cuantas manzanas y las puso en un tazón, coloco la crema batida; pero no encontró cacahuates por ningún lugar. Decidió llevarlas así y un vaso del anaranjado jugo.

Cuando entro al comedor los pillo besándose, él acariciaba su vientre levemente mientras ella le respondía lentamente. Regresó sobre sus pasos... no quería interrumpirlos. Bajo la mirada en busca del piso de color blanco de la cocina, lo encontró, pero percibió una gota de agua sobre él... no era una gota de agua... era su lagrima, había comenzado a llorar sin darse cuenta siquiera. Rápidamente se deshizo de la lagrima siguiente, pero éstas insistían en salir... era como si quisiesen escapar de sus ojos. Levanto la mirada y vio su reflejo en uno de los aparatos. Era tristeza pura, sentía muchas cosas extrañas... sentimientos que jamás había experimentado antes, ahora estaban a flor de piel. Se tallo los ojos, pero no podía dejar de llorar... hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacia... no podía mostrarse débil ante su esposo; debía mostrarle fortaleza y sobretodo comprensión. Pero ya no podía soportarlo, quería estar de luna de miel de nuevo; que él le hiciera hot cakes; que la llevara a ver el amanecer en la playa, que la cuidara que la amara... que la amara...

Lo peor, es que se sentía culpable. Sabia que estaba muy mal sentirse así, sentirse abandonada... creía haberlo superado en Hong Kong, después de sufrir las noches mas frías, a pesar de estar en verano. De haber visto la tarde convertirse en noche y a la noche, a su vez en día. De sentir la soledad al escuchar sus llamadas para cancelar una cena. La ultima vez que paso una tarde romántica con su esposo, fue cuando se fracturó la pierna... por lo que ya habían pasado un par de meses. Meses llenos de abatimiento y de frustración... pero sobretodo de dolor que era escondido tras un beso de buena suerte o una sonrisa amorosa.

Escucho risas en el comedor. Se acerco al fregadero y abrió el grifo dejando escapar el agua, salpico un poco sus ojos para disimular su llanto y volvió a tomar el tazón con las manzanas.

-"No encontré cacahuates..."-susurro al entrar con toda la alegría que pudo expresar, manteniendo los ojos entrecerrados para disfrazar su tristeza y que su hermana no notara su llanto.

-"Creo que ya me los comí todos..."-musitó Tomoyo con alegría. Tomó el tazón y hundió su meñique en la crema batida, ruborizándose por el exquisito sabor.

-"Creo que es hora de que me vaya a casa..."-busco con la mirada su bolso, encontrándole cerca del sillón del salón principal. –"Syaoran llegara para cenar y me gustaría prepararle algo... no ha de haber comido nada en todo el día..."-

-"Cuando salí le envié comida... pero conociéndolo, no la probó..."-la oji-verde les sonrió y se levanto de la mesa. Eriol y Tomoyo se pusieron de pie también.

-"No se molesten se donde esta la salida... no dejes que coma mucho..."-dijo dirigiéndose a Eriol. Tomoyo le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-"Vete con cuidado..."-

-"Yo siempre..."-se escucho la puerta cerrarse y la pareja soltó un suspiro.

-"Esta muy triste..."-hablo Tomoyo.

-"Hablaré con Syaoran, no debe descuidar a su esposa... la puede perder..."-ambos asintieron poniendo las mismas caras de desesperación.

-"Sakura lo ama demasiado, intentará recuperarse para no preocupar a Syaoran... no podría vivir sin él..."-

-"Tienes razón..."-el oji-azul agarro las manzanas con crema batida y le dio un bocado a su mujer... –"Pero aun así hay que jalarle las orejas..."-recibió como agradecimiento por su detalle, un tierno beso.

-"Se me antoja un pan con jalea..."-Eriol le sonrió a su esposa, ese era el antojo mas coherente del día...

-"Enseguida preciosa, no quiero que mi hijo tenga cara de pan..."-soltaron una risita...

-.-.-.-.-

En cuanto toco el asfalto se sintió desvanecer. Estaba cansada, triste y decepcionada. También enojada consigo misma, pero sobre todo confundida...

Caminó lentamente, con la cabeza gacha y casi inconscientemente ya estaba frente a una tienda de víveres... ¡compraría algo para la cena!...

Un poco de su jovialidad regreso a su cuerpo, sonrió interiormente y entró de manera inmediata, saliendo poco después con un par de bolsas y una pequeña caja. Un pastel de seguro...

Paso unos cuantas horas en el palacete de su Padre, le dio mucho gusto platicar con su madre, desde que ella y Tomoyo se habían casado, Nadeshiko había decidido quedarse con Fujitaka, eso de estar solo en una casa tan grande no era alentador. Además el espíritu de su madre se mantenía ocupada cuidando a su esposo.

-"Buenas noches Papa..."-

-"Vete con cuidado hija"-la habían salido a despedir, sintiendo la fresca noche que se aproximaba.

-"Si..."-se acerco a darle un beso a su Padre, y a su Madre; a pesar de ser solo una especie de alma.

Abotono el suéter que había tomado de su antiguo armario y emprendió la caminata por la vereda.

Introdujo las llaves en la cerradura, se ilusiono muchísimo al ver el _Mercedes _de su esposo en el frente. No pasaron ni dos minutos en los que ya estaba buscándolo.

-"El señor esta tomando un baño..."-le indico una de las mucamas.

-"Ponga esto en el refrigerador y no se preocupen por la cena que yo cocinare esta noche... vayan a dormir temprano"-la castaña le sonrió mientras le entregaba el par de bolsas y la caja. Subió de dos en dos la escalera, hace muchísimo tiempo que no lo hacia y a pesar de traer falda brinco ágilmente, como si de verdad no se hubiese roto la pierna...

-"¿Cariño?"-entro a la habitación y vio a su esposo preparar una pequeña maleta mientras se peinaba frente a un tocador.

-"Hola amor..."-se acerco y la beso tiernamente, abrazándola por unos momentos, tranquilizándose por el aroma de su esposa y anhelando poder pasar ahí la noche.

-"¿Qué pasa¿adonde vas?"-observo con preocupación los gestos de su esposo, había intranquilidad en su rostro.

-"Viajare esta noche a la oficina del sur, pasare ahí dos días revisando las cuentas y hablando con el personal... mande a pedir otra maleta... ¿vienes conmigo?"-Sakura sintió la tristeza apoderarse de su cuerpo... el pastel de durazno que había comprado se quedaría en el refrigerador. Dudó un poco, no era coherente que ella fuera con su esposo, solo le daría molestias.

-"No amor, si voy podría distraerte... solo espero que todo salga bien..."-entro al armario y saco un traje color azul marino. –"Con éste te veras muy guapo, sé que podrás lograrlo..."-doblo con mucho cuidado el traje y lo guardo en la maleta, cerrándola.

-"Te amo preciosa..."-se acerco a Sakura y la rodeo por la cintura. La castaña se estremeció, sintiéndose culpable por sus emociones, pero no podía controlarlas... estar sin su esposo la alteraba... Correspondió el abrazo con efusividad y le regalo muchos besos en el cuello.

-"Prométeme que me llamaras todos los días..."-

-"Dos veces como mínimo..."-jugó con el castaño cabello de la chica y absorbió su aroma, guardándolo en su memoria para darse fuerza en esos momentos tan difíciles.

Claro esta, lo mas fácil seria despedir a esas personas, cerrar por un tiempo la franquicia y dejar que las demás empresas explotaran al máximo su producción para poder estabilizar... ¡claro que si, pero no quería eso... él no haría eso...

Se aferró a su marido, como si la vida se le escapara con él. Lo despidió desde la puerta con dolor y con un beso, uno tan triste que le partió el alma; tal vez Syaoran no le presto atención, tenia tantas cosas en la cabeza...

-"Cuídate..."-fue la ultima palabra que salió de sus labios al ver desaparecer con la noche, el auto de su marido.

Entro en la casa, ya todos los sirvientes dormían¡claro, ella los había mandado ha hacerlo. Se metió a la cocina y se sirvió un trozo de tarta, el delicioso sabor la tranquilizo, poniendo sus sentidos al máximo... ¡tanta azúcar en la sangre!. Sin darse cuenta ya había preparado una sencilla cena y la observaba sola en el comedor, un poco de pasta acompañada de verduras; pero después de comer dos trozos del pastel ya no quería nada.

El silencio en el que estaba sumergido el palacete la ponía nerviosa, ahora que lo notaba no estaba acostumbrada a estar sola, se había acoplado a la vida de casada muy rápidamente; adoraba la compañía de Syaoran, quien siempre sonreía, siempre la cuidaba... la amaba... Era imposible decir que él ya no la quería... ¡claro que no!... la amaba mas que a su vida, si ella le pedía morir, él lo haría solo por darle gusto; sin pensarlo...

Removió los dedos, haciendo un sonido en cadena que mataba de apoco el silencio, si seguía así, se pondría a platicar con él para no morir de desesperación de tanta quietud. Ahora que lo pensaba sentía envidia de su hermana. Ella, que a poco tiempo de casada ya estaba embarazada, que disfrutaba de su gestación a lado de su marido, quien se imponía contra las barreras de su trabajo y le dedicaba tiempo. ¡Deseaba un hijo, tal vez eso era lo que le faltaba...

Asesinó esos pensamientos de inmediato, no le gustaría concebir un niño en la situación en la que estaba, quería que creciera lleno de cariño, no de soledad y tristeza como en la que estaba sumida. Jaló una silla, dejando su plato de comida casi lleno. Se acerco al ventanal que adornaba el comedor y observo la luna.

Tal vez el sol se había dejado encantar por la belleza del amante nocturno y se había rendido ante la delicadeza y romanticismo de su brillo, por lo que el sublime sol se dejo derrotar, dándole paso a la hermosísima luna llena, acompañada de sus fieles caballeros, resplandecientes y alertas...

Dio un largo suspiro, dejándose encantar por la suave brisa que ahora entraba por la ventana entreabierta. Cerro los ojos, imaginándose a su esposo, rezando por su bienestar y por el de los demás... rogando a los cielos que todo terminara bien, que el sufrimiento de su Syaoran desapareciera para poder vivir en paz; para estar juntos una vez mas...

Sin desearlo dejo escapar lagrimas, que pronto brillaron en la orilla de sus ojos... esta vez no se sentía tan acongojada, solo un poco preocupada por lo que le disponía el futuro... un futuro feliz... o bien, uno triste. Se escucho el susurro del viento revolotear por los árboles y la luz que mantenía iluminado el lugar se apago de repente. Tal vez los fusibles de la casa se habían fundido, no lo sabia... y no le importo. La luz de la luna se mantuvo escondida tras una nube, pero todo volvió a brillar gracias a que el viento la alejo. La tranquilidad borro de sus ojos las lagrimas, que tal vez fueron secadas por el viento. Se hundió en sus pensamientos y sin quererlo se durmió, pensando en mil cosas y en nada a la vez...

Impulsada por la luz que se coló por la ventana se despertó, abrió los ojos lentamente, cubriéndose con la mano para no recibir los rayos directamente.

-"¿Durmió aquí señora?"-entro la mucama, mirándola sorprendida.

-"Si..."-bostezo. Miro con ternura al niño que traía la mucama de la mano. Hoy la mayoría de la servidumbre tenia su día libre; solo un par se quedaban a atender el palacio.

-"¿Quiere algo de desayunar antes de que me vaya?"-le negó con la cabeza.

-"Hay pastel en el refrigerador, sírvale un trozo a ese buen mozo..."-el pequeño niño, dos años, tres cuando mucho le sonrió a Sakura.

-"Muchas gracias señora..."-se alejo con el pequeño. Ella no se movió de su lugar, un poco después escucho las puertas cerrarse. No tenia ganas de levantarse, pero se daría un baño... lento y relajante. Tal vez vería televisión, escucharía el radio, tal vez... o simplemente se sentaría a intentar hacer nada...

Se levanto mas a fuerzas que de ganas... recorrió el salón y subió las escaleras, lentamente, una a una... como rara vez lo hacia.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo diviso la foto del cervatillo, esa que tomó cuando hubo problemas con Syaoran, cuando todo se descubrió, cuando ella le dijo que lo amaba... cuando empezó a vivir, si porque ella comenzó a vivir el día que lo amo... el día que se entrego en cuerpo y alma a alguien que le ofrecía lo mismo... ese día su vida dio inicio...

Pero eso había cambiado, antes le dedicaba veinticinco horas al día y ahora, ahora solo... solo un par de horas... a veces minutos, solo miserables minutos en los que le decía que no llegaría... que no podría estar a su lado. ¿Cómo quería que se sintiera?... ¿bien?; ¡claro que no, uno puede soportar unos días, unas semanas, pero ¿meses...?.

El agua tibia de la tina y el suave vapor con aroma a flores la hizo sentirse tranquila, relajada y un poco satisfecha, pero no dejo de pensar en lo que había vivido. Recordó muchas cosas, pero sobre todo pensó en ella, en él... en su vida juntos, en lo que significaba la palabra esposos . Recargo la cabeza en la orilla de la tina extasiada por lo reconfortante de su baño.

Todo ese falta de atención la estaba matando lentamente, martillando en sus entrañas, porque siendo ella tan independiente le mortificaba que sin Syaoran su vida ya no tuviera sentido. Que sin él ya no existiera mañana, que sin él... sin él ella no existiría. Ya no quería pensar, no quería que eso la mortificara, lo único que deseaba era tenerlo a su lado, abrazarlo, acariciarlo, pero sobretodo saber que ella es importante para él...

¡Se sentía sola!... ¿qué podía hacer?... ¿exigirle atención¿decirle que deje su trabajo por ella?. ¡Claro que no!. Pero callarse todo no era fácil, sonreírle cuando él le decía que no llegaría a cenar, que tenia una junta, que exigían su presencia... ¡tenia tiempo para todo!... para todos menos para ella... ¡eso la mataba!

Sacudió la cabeza intentando disipar el miedo al abandono, dejando de lado su dolor y manteniendo la paz de la tibieza de su cuerpo. Reflexiono sobre su comportamiento, lo había apoyado en todo, no le había negado nada, le sonreía y lo acompañaba. Tal vez se estaba haciendo la victima, Syaoran también sufría... ¿o acaso él no quería estar con ella?... ¡No, eso no, él la amaba... ¡claro que lo amaba!. Entonces, pero... pero si él quisiera estar a su lado, intentaría hacer tiempo... ¡ah¡tantas cosas...!. ¡Ya no podía!

El agua se torno fría, así como su alma, sintió a su piel arrugada; ya había absorbido mucho agua... debía salir... Tomo una bata, blanca y suave; envolviéndose con cuidado, sin dejar de pensar, sin dejar de meditar, sin dejar de temer, de sufrir, de morir por dentro...

Era como si su corazón estuviera en fuga, en búsqueda de una razón que apaciguara todas sus dudas, sus preguntas, sus miedos. Se vistió, ni siquiera supo como, solo lo hizo¡¡lo amaba con locura!...

Puso un poco de música lenta en su habitación y se olvido de la comida, e incluso de la cena. Ambas estaban en su mesa de noche, pero no les hizo caso. La noche paso lenta, fría pero sobretodo solitaria...

Escuchaba a la mucama tocarle la puerta para entregarle el desayuno, sintió su cara húmeda al levantarse de la cama; había llorado toda la noche... En su cama estaba el teléfono; inerte e inmóvil, no había sonado ni una vez en el día anterior y la esperanza de que su esposo llamara hoy se extinguía con las horas...

-"¡Señora!"-se altero la mucama al observar las dos bandejas como las había dejado. –"No ha probado bocado todo el día..."-Sakura la miro, de nuevo sintió tristeza; esa que carcome el alma poco a poco, corroyéndola por dentro, como un virus que se traga todos sus bellos recuerdos dejando los horribles...

-"No tengo hambre..."-susurro poniéndose de pie. Se vio al espejo, eso le dio aun mas tristeza. ¡Se había puesto una camisa de Syaoran!... Acerco una de las mangas a su nariz y la olió, pero faltaba esa aroma a limpio que el castaño poseía.

-"¿Extraña al joven verdad?"-le murmuró la mucama mientras levantaba algunas cosas del piso. –"Se le ve en los ojos..."-Sakura elimino la pereza de su cara con agua helada del fregadero. Observo su reflejo con tranquilidad, quitándose unos cabellos de la cara.

-"¿Es casada Hira?"-la joven encargada de la limpieza asintió.

-"Si, hace cinco años..."-sonrió con alegría. –"Felizmente casada, Señora..."-miró a la esposa del señor Li, buscar algo en su reflejo, ella sabia lo que sentía. –"Pero mi amado esposo trabaja en la capital; y yo aquí en la mansión. Es un mecánico... No nos vemos mucho durante el día; en las noches ambos estamos cansados y preferimos dormir un poco mas... que... bueno usted me entiende..."-se sonrojo un poco y Sakura asintió, volviéndose a sentar en la cama, sin dejar de ver el auricular del teléfono. –"Así que muchas veces no podemos estar juntos..."-

-"¿Tiene hijos?"-noto una sombra de tristeza en los ojos de la señora.

-"N-no... no puedo, no podemos tenerlos..."-la castaña se arrepintió de su pregunta.

-"Discúlpeme, yo no..."-la mucama le sonrió.

-"Nos amamos muchísimo, ambos sufrimos mucho al saberlo, pero somos felices..."-acomodaba el tocador de la pareja. –"ambos sabemos y creemos en el otro, a pesar de no vernos en el día, nuestros corazones se unen, somos almas gemelas..."-hablaba como una persona totalmente enamorada. Acabó de limpiar algunas otras cosas y miró a Sakura antes de salir. –"No se preocupe mucho señora Sakura, su esposo la ama..."-salió de la habitación cuando el sol se alzaba en lo mas alto del cielo.

-.-.-.-

-"¿Qué es lo que le pasa a la señora?"-cuestiono otra joven de la servidumbre al verla salir.

-"Hay que llamar a la señora Tomoyo..."-hubo miradas de complicidad y ambas asintieron tomando el teléfono.

Tomoyo Hiragisawa había dicho con palabras citadas: "Si ven a mi hermana acongojarse no duden en llamarme"...

-.-.-.-

El silencio de la tarde la volvía loca, caminaba de un lado a otro; como león enjaulado, miraba el teléfono y volvía a morderse las uñas. ¿Por qué no llamaba?.

Escucho ruidos en el pasillo, pero no presto atención. Observó la manecilla del segundero darle una vuelta al reloj, justo cuando... como si un huracán tocara su puerta, apareció Tomoyo con un par de bolsas y una gran sonrisa.

-"¡SAKURA!"-

-"No hay necesidad de gritar..."-desvió la mirada hacia el teléfono y casi alucina su timbre, pero no... su imaginación jugándole una broma.

Sin responderle, la amatista la tomo del brazo, Sakura no tuvo tiempo de responder cuando ya estaba en el baño y sentía el agua fría de la regadera despabilar su calor, y hacerla gritar por el contacto.

-"¡ESTA HELADA!"-Tomoyo sonrió complacida, sacaría a pasear a su hermana, así fuera llevándola a la fuerza.

-"Vamos, iremos a comprar unas cosas para el bebe y luego pasaremos a ver a Eriol al trabajo, el pobre no ha salido de la oficina desde ayer..."-no prestaba atención a las miles de injurias que soltaba la castaña quien todavía no salía de la regadera. –"¡Date prisa!..."-salió del baño para hacer oídos sordos a los gritos de su hermana. –"Te invitare a comer..."-observo con preocupación las bandejas con comida. -"Muero de hambre..."-Sakura salió del baño, titiritando y con la bata puesta.

-"Al menos hubieras abierto el agua caliente..."-musito Sakura buscando algo de ropa.

-"Ponte el vestido beige..."-sugirió sin dejar de probar el flan que había sobre uno de los platos. Vestía de color azul cielo, unos pantalones holgados; seda tal vez. Traía una camisa de manga corta en color blanco, tenia unas letras en la zona del pecho en color azul y un pequeño dibujo en la parte de abajo, una flor, también en azul.

-"¿Hace calor afuera?"-

-"Asfixiante, no sé como soportaremos estar en la calle..."-se tomo de un solo trago todo el jugo de naranja.

Sakura entro y salió del vestidor con el vestido beige ya puesto. De tela delgada y sin mangas, le llegaba debajo de las rodillas, todo recto.

-"Traje mi sombrero..."-enseño un sombrero blanco con un listón azul colgando. –"¿No te gusta?"-Sakura asintió. –"Es parte de mi nueva colección, Eriol insiste en que haga una de maternidad... este es el primer modelo..."-se dio vuelta enseñándole el diseño.

-"Tu siempre creas cosas hermosas..."-se puso unas sandalias de tacón bajo.

-"Tienes razón... soy un genio..."-tomo sus bolsas y salieron del cuarto.

-.-.-.-

-"No acabo de entender... si ya tienes una línea de ropa para bebe... ¿por qué compras mas?"-habían recorrido como quince tiendas, en las que Tomoyo se había llenado de conjuntos para su próximo retoño; la mayoría en colores neutros, verde y amarillo, claro, porque no querían saber que era, preferían la sorpresa...

-"¡Es que hay tanta ropa lindísima!"-tenia los ojos iluminados. –"¡Cuando creo que ya es suficiente, me encuentro con batitas y zapatitos que son mas hermosos...!"-Sakura conducía el auto de su hermana, de un color azul metálico. Habían subido la capota porque a Tomoyo le molestaba el viento.

-"Eres incontrolable, pobre de Eriol que tiene que cargar con tus cuentas..."-la amatista soltó una risita, y volvió a morder el pastel que yacía en un pequeño plato.

-"Espero que le gusten las cosas que compre..."-divisaron a través de la colina el enorme edificio de la compañía Li. Estacionaron en el subterráneo y subieron en el elevador hasta la parte de las oficinas.

-"Buenas tardes señoras..."-les saludo la afable secretaria mientras anunciaba su llegada. –"El señor Hiragisawa termino con una junta, las conduzco al salón..."-ambas asintieron. Sakura cargaba las bolsas de la comida para Eriol, mientras Tomoyo lidiaba con un par de paquetes en los que estaba la ropa que quería enseñarle a su marido.

La secretaria toco un par de veces hasta que recibió respuesta afirmativa.

-"Adivina quien acaba de entrar en este momento..."-musito el oji-azul a través del auricular del teléfono. –"Si, si, si... adiós..."-soltó el teléfono y las miro con atención. –"Era Syaoran, dice que te llamara esta noche..."-la cara de Sakura se ilumino unos momentos, pero luego se entristeció. Había tenido tiempo para llamar a Eriol y a ella ni siquiera.

-"Te trajimos de comer amor..."-el oji-azul, no traía saco ni corbata, su camisa estaba recogida y sus ojos carecían de lentes.

-"¡Estoy muerto de hambre, hemos trabajado toda la noche para sacar el presupuesto..."-aprecio el aroma de la pasta acompañada del guisado que Tomoyo sacaba de la bolsa.

-"Visitamos mas tiendas, compre una serie de conjuntos para nuestro hijo..."-Eriol le prestó atención, sin perderse un solo detalle de las descripciones. Sakura solo miraba como era que se hablaban, con ese amor y esa ternura, que sus ojos empezaron a nublarse. –"También te traje pastel, pero no pude contenerme y me lo comí en el camino..."-Sakura soltó la risa, llamando la atención de la pareja, que hizo lo mismo.

-"Si sigues comiendo así, no podrás entrar por la puerta..."-comento la oji-verde.

-"No seas tan cruel con mi amada esposa..."-Tomoyo puso cara de enfado y saco unos zapatitos en color blanco con bordados amarillos. –"¿No son hermosos, me muero por sacar esta línea de ropa maternal..."-

-"No me imagino el desfile..."-inquirió Sakura.

-"¡Desfile!"-grito Eriol. –"Ahora que lo recuerdo hay uno en un par de días, una compañía de nuestras adquisiciones francesas, ha venido a la ciudad, seremos sus patrocinadores de nuevo..."-

-"¿De nuevo?"-Tomoyo mordisqueaba una de las manzanas que habían comprado para su esposo.

-"Si, ya habíamos patrocinado a la línea de Le-Duc Montreuil..."-Sakura levanto la cara al escuchar ese apellido.

-"¿L-Le Duc?"-alcanzó a susurrar cuando las imágenes de la modelo francesa, besando a su esposo regresaron a su mente. –"¿Dónde será el desfile?"-

-"Es en la zona sur, no muy lejos de la franquicia en quiebra. Syaoran hablo conmigo porque la dueña de la línea ya hizo las negociaciones con él..."-Sakura se sintió desfallecer. ¡ESA, ESA ESTABA CON ÉL!.

-"¿Los conoces?"-

-"Si, nos topamos con Viollet Le-Duc en Paris..."-Eriol reprimió sus comentarios, le había puesto la soga al cuello a su jefe.

-"¿Viollet Le-Duc?"-la única que no sabia nada era Tomoyo.

-"La ex-novia de Syaoran"-inquirió Sakura con un tono que no le gusto a nadie. Sus ojos tenían un fuego muy extraño, como si pudieras poner a Syaoran en un palito y rostizarlo.

-"¿Su ex-novia...?"-Tomoyo supo que Eriol se había equivocado, no debió haber dicho eso; pero no sabia que eso podría traerle represalias.

-"Es la hija de la dueña de esa firma..."-hablo Eriol.

-"Si..."-la sonrisa sardónica que había en los labios de Sakura le hizo recordar a la chica de antes, de antes de conocer a Syaoran. –"¿Me pasas una pera?"-había una extraña aura alrededor de la castaña, como si en cualquier momento pudiera explotar.

-"¿Cómo la conocieron?"-pareciera que Tomoyo quería hacer rabiar a su hermana. Eriol se arrepintió de todos sus pecados en ese momento, solo podía rogar misericordia; de parte de Sakura o de Syaoran... No sabia cual era mas letal.

-"Se apareció en el hotel gritando el nombre de Syaoran, estábamos desayunando y la pobre se sorprendió al verlo, ya que él siempre tomaba el desayuno en la cama..."-Tomoyo soltó una risa y Eriol casi escupe el jugo. ¡Lo matarían!. Sakura hablaba tan serenamente que asustaba aun mas.

-"¿En la cama?"-Tomoyo no dejaba de reír.

-"Según ella habían tenido una relación muy loca..."-Eriol quería meter la cabeza en el fondo de su plato. Para su salvación la secretaria entro en el lugar.

-"Señor, lo están esperando, surgió un nuevo problema pero creen tener una solución..."-todos sabían que cuando Syaoran no estaba el oji-azul estaba al mando. Lo bueno era que Meiling estaba muy ocupada con el marketing porque sino, estaría con ellos... rabiando de seguro.

-"Si, en un momento voy..."-la joven empleada asintió y salió del salón. –"Al menos me dejaron comer en paz..."-se levanto. –"El deber me llama amor, y para colmo de males perdí mis lentes..."-Tomoyo sonrió y señalo su cabeza. Al palparla el oji-azul se dio cuenta de sus gafas. –"¡Que haría yo sin ti!"-le dio un beso cariñoso y se despidió de Sakura con la mano.

-"Vámonos Tomoyo, se hace tarde..."-le ayudo a levantar las bolsas y depositar en la basura las sobras.

Se subieron al auto cuando el reloj principal de la compañía marcaba las 6:30. Sakura dejo a Tomoyo en la puerta de su casa y se llevo su auto ya que no tenia ganas de caminar.

Entro a su habitación, estaba mas fría que de costumbre porque las ventanas se habían quedado abiertas, dejando que las cortinas se movieran con el viento en una danza exquisita. Encendió la luz, desapareciendo las sombras inauditas de sus muebles. Comprobó el buen estado de su teléfono y se echó en la cama.

Con un movimiento de pies se deshizo de sus sandalias y se quedo viendo el techo, perdida, soñando despierta, imaginando a su esposo cansado, dormido sobre el escritorio...

Casi la hace gritar el timbre del teléfono. Había estado mucho tiempo pensando; ya pasaban de las 9:30... las manos le temblaban de lo emocionada que estaba; parecía una colegiala esperando la importantísima llamada de su pretendiente para salir el siguiente día.

-"_¿Señora Li?"-_cuan decepcionada se sintió al escuchar la voz de una mujer, y para ser mas exactos, la secretaria de su marido. –_"El Sr. Syaoran me ha pedido que le avise que no llegara sino es hasta mañana en la tarde, ahora mismo esta en una cena de negocios..."-_

-"¿Me podría decir con quien?"-

_-"Con la Sra. Le-Duc. La dueña de la firma de moda y su hija..."- _

-"Esta bien... ¿le dijo a que hora llega mañana?"-

_-"Lo siento mucho señora no me lo menciono¿desea que le diga algo...?"-_

-"Solo dígale que le deseo suerte y que lo amo..."-la secretaria asintió y corto la comunicación.

Una furia la asalto, deseaba deshacerse de esos sentimientos, acabar con su enojo. De un fuerte golpe se deshizo del teléfono, haciéndolo rebotar contra una pared.

-"¡ERES UN MALDITO!"-se acerco al tocador y tiro todo lo que había, rompiendo en mil pedazos el fino perfume que le había regalado hace unos meses. –"¡No me hablas, no me haces caso y cenas con ella...!"-tiro todo lo que estaba en la mesa, intentando que con esos objetos se fuera su enojo.

Empezó a derribar cosas al piso, rompiendo un jarrón, un par de retratos; dos joyeros y unas cinco colonias de su marido, lo que inundó el lugar con su aroma... haciéndola rabiar aun mas...

Los empleados de la casa se detuvieron a escuchar los gritos de la dueña, pero no quisieron interrumpir su rabia por lo que solo se alejaron lo mas posible.

-"¡Te odio!"-lanzo una lámpara contra el espejo, rompiéndolo en grandes trozos. –"¡Te amo tanto que te aborrezco...!"-escucho el teléfono de nuevo. –"¡Te arrepentiste...!"-se acerco a tomar el pobre auricular.

-"_¿Eres tu Sakura?"_-se quedo unos momentos sin habla, intentando reconocer la voz, esa voz tan distintiva; pero sin duda no era la de Syaoran.

-"Si..."-alcanzo a responder al darse cuenta de quien era.

-_"¿Puedes venir a la ciudad mañana?. Quiero verte a solas..."_-la castaña medito unos momentos, la rabia le gano la batalla en contra de la coherencia.

-"Si, temprano..."-

-_"Te espero en la galería al medio día..."-_

-"No hay problema, nos veremos ahí..."-

-_"Te quiero Sakura..."_-eso la dejo sin habla, se arrepintió unos momentos, debería esperar a su esposo, pero no pudo. Solo escucho la respiración del otro lado de la línea y después la indicación de que ya habían colgado.

Supo lo que era una noche en blanco, ni siquiera supo si había conciliado el sueño en algún momento. Solo supo que a quien vería mañana tenia cosas que decirle y ella intentaría hacerle caso. A lo mejor la regañaría o tal vez le diría la una razón... pero esa llamada la había dejado pasmada.

El sol apareció ante sus ojos, casi sin quererlo se había puesto de pie ante su ventana cuando el alba se volvía mañana.

Bajo a desayunar por primera vez en esos días, se puso una falda a cuadros color café con blanco. Una camisa sin mangas de color marrón y las sandalias del día anterior.

Cuando su reloj indicaba las 9:30 subió a su auto y abandono el palacete...

-.-.-.-

Sentía el viento sobre sus rebeldes cabellos. Se desato la corbata sin quitar la vista del camino. La tarde ya se asomaba cuando detuvo su auto en una florería.

Se imaginaba a Sakura molesta, sin duda esa noche dormiría en el sofá, compro rosas blancas. ¡No hay nada como las rosas blancas!. Las rojas son muy comunes y las rosas muy extravagantes... el quería perdón y para eso no hay nada como las blancas. Lindas, olorosas y muy originales.

Dos docenas de rosas blancas atadas con un cordón azul cielo. Siempre que uno se equivoca debe enmendar su error. Sabia que debió llamarla como prometió, pero cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba dormido sobre los papeles, después llego la mama de Viollet para imponerle un desfile... ¡Tanto trabajo, tan poco tiempo!. Pero ahora le habían dado un par de días, trabajaría en casa, pero al menos estaría con Sakura... ya le había fallado lo suficiente.

Faltaban solo unos minutos para llegar; ya podía ver su hermoso palacio, con sus altas bardas y el enorme bosque que lo resguardaba.

Era delicioso el aire tan tranquilo que se podía respirar en ese lugar, era lo que mas le gustaba de vivir en la comarca, lejos del ajetreo de la cuidad y la contaminación.

Dio un largo suspiro cuando estaciono su auto. Sakura estaba triste cuando la dejo hace tres días... de seguro estaba muy enojada con él.

-"Buenas tardes Sr. Li..."-saludo el jardinero al verlo descender del auto.

-"Buenas tardes..."-entro en la casa, dejando su portafolios en el piso. Se quito el saco y espero que su amada esposa bajara a recibirlo, bien era una ilusión un tanto guajira, pero la esperanza es lo ultimo que muere...

-"¿Y mi esposa?"-ya se había tardado mucho en bajar y le preocupaba eso.

-"Salió para la ciudad temprano señor..."-le contesto la mucama que sacudía los muebles del recibidor. –"¿Va a comer?"-

-"No gracias..."-se acerco al teléfono y le marco a Tomoyo.

_-"¿Si diga?"-_

-"Tomoyo es Syaoran... ¿esta Sakura contigo?"-

_-"No, la vi ayer... pero no hoy..."-_

-"Humm, bueno muchas gracias Tomoyo..."-

_-"Si, adiós... tal vez este con papa..."-_

-"Gracias..."- colgó y marco el teléfono de Fujitaka, pero recibió la misma respuesta; nadie la había visto en todo el día.

Eran ya bastante tarde y las rosas se empezaban a secar. Pidió que las rosearan y las pusieran en un jarrón; ya mas tarde las sacarían.

Observo su reloj una y otra vez, el tiempo pasaba lentamente sobre su cabeza así que decidió descansarla un poco sobre el reconfortante cojín del sillón. Fue en ese momento en el que descubrió lo cansado que estaba, casi al tocarlo se quedo dormido, siendo despertado después por el sonido de unas llaves sobre la cerradura.

-"¿Amor?"-Sakura se sorprendió al verlo. Le regalo una sonrisa y se acerco.

-"¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje?"-se inclino un poco en el sillón para darle un diminuto beso en los labios.

-"Bien... te traje rosas, pero..."-

-"Muchas gracias mi cielo, me voy a dar un baño y después cenamos..."-había una sonrisa en su rostro, se mostraba jovial y divertida; como si nada hubiera pasado. Como si Eriol no le hubiera dicho que había frecuentado a Viollet. Se quedo pasmado unos segundos, pero después se le hizo divertido que ella se comportara así...

Se levanto del sofá y tomó un par de rosas del jarrón, acompañaría a su esposa en el baño...

Subió las escaleras de dos en dos como su esposa lo hacia normalmente. Giro la perilla de su habitación para escuchar el agua de la regadera chocar contra el suelo. Cuando se quitaba la camisa y ponía las rosas en sus dientes, noto que algo le impedía abrir la puerta del baño.

-"Le puso seguro..."-susurro con pena. Ella nunca le ponía seguro al baño, eso significaba que si estaba enojada. Puso las rosas sobre la almohada de la chica y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

-"¡Ah, cariño me asustaste...!"-dio un pequeño gritillo. Para decepción del ambarino salió ya vestida del baño. –"Vayamos a cenar, muero de hambre..."-salió de la habitación, dejándolo sentado en la cama, en la oscuridad.

-"Te lo mereces Syaoran..."-hablo para si mismo, para después salir del recinto.

La observo saltar las escaleras y luego hablar con la cocinera quien de inmediato les puso un par de platos de humeante crema enfrente.

-"¿Resolvieron todo?"-comían en silencio, pero Sakura le pregunto mientras lo miraba con ternura.

-"No todo, pero ya tienen ideas de cómo resolverlo, trabajare en casa..."-la miraba en busca de alguna muestra de enojo o furia, pero nada... sus ojos estaban brillantes, como cuando veían el amanecer juntos. –"¿Dónde estuviste, llame a Tomoyo..."-Sakura le desvió la mirada por unos momentos y luego le sonrió.

-"Por ahí..."-agradeció con la mirada a la joven que le cambiaba su plato por uno con un pescado frito y una porción de ensalada. –"Me dijeron que habrá un desfile¿cuándo es?"-al castaño le costo mucho trabajo pasar su comida.

-"Pasado mañana..."-partió con cuidado su comida, sin quitarle la vista de encima a su esposa.

-"¿Iremos?"-

-"Solo si quieres..."-

-"¡Claro que si!; me encantaría ir, por fin podría saber lo que es la moda parisina..."-dejo sus cubiertos y lo miro. –"¿Estará Viollet, ahí?"-una pequeña tos marco la incomodidad del castaño.

-"Humm... si..."-Sakura le sonrió y continuo comiendo. –"Aun no me has dicho dónde estuviste..."-

-"Ya te lo dije... por ahí..."-cambiaron al postre.

La cara de Syaoran se volvió larga; esa forma de hacerlo sufrir lo estaba incomodando, pero bueno... se lo merecía. Estaba molesta, pero se mostraba feliz, amable, incluso cariñosa y atenta; pero existía ese tono irónico, y sus ojos se mantenían brillantes.

Caminaron juntos al cuarto; ella no hizo ningún ademán de no querer dormir a su lado así que Syaoran tampoco comento nada.

Él se deshizo de los pantalones y se puso la pijama, sin la parte de arriba. Sakura apareció con un camisón de seda, no muy ceñido a su cuerpo y del color favorito de su esposo, ese verde esmeralda que combinaba con sus ojos.

Ella extendió las sabanas delgadas, que por el otoño tan extraño que estaban viviendo; eso de días calurosos y noches frescas... parecía mas verano. Se acomodo del lado de su cama; Syaoran no tardo ni dos segundos cuando ya estaba dentro de las sabanas y buscaba el cuerpo de su esposa.

-"Buenas noches amor..."-Sakura le dio un beso en la frente al castaño y cerro los ojos. No le dio la espalda, se quedo de frente a él, pero sin mirarlo... creo que eso era peor.

-"Buenas noches preciosa..."-le acaricio el brazo y se quedo mirándola, sin tocarla. Si ella estaba siendo tan cruel con él, era por sus fallas... Se resigno¿qué mas le quedaba?. La mitad de la noche la observo dormir, con ese respirar tranquilo y con una sonrisa en su rostro, sus lindas mejillas estaban sonrosadas por el calor y su cabello, rebelde, peleaba una batalla contra la almohada que se aferraba a desacomodarlo mas...

La otra mitad de la noche vio el techo, blanco y con algunas grecas que eran parte del decorado. Se puso a pensar lo mal que la habrá hecho sentir, sola, desdichada, tal vez sin valor... ¡todo eso era mentira!... ella era su vida, su corazón y su alma... ¿pero...¿por qué no la valoraba?... ¡claro que lo hacia, pero si Sakura ni siquiera exigía su atención, era tan comprensiva que no le reprochaba nada, solo le sonreía y le decía que estaba bien... que ella lo entendía. ¡La amaba tanto!... la pregunta sigue en pie... ¿por qué no la llamo?... buena pregunta, pero... ¡sí apenas tuvo tiempo de comer!... ¿por qué no llamo?... no había respuesta, no hay un porque, simplemente no lo hizo. ¿Por qué...¿por qué¿por qué?... fue lo único que rondo su mente...

Su cuerpo empezó a moverse, estaba despertando... lo vio dormido, se veía tan hermoso así.. el reloj del cuarto marcaba las 8:30, bastante temprano para ella que se levantara... vio a su teléfono móvil prender y apagar la luz. Estaba recibiendo una llamada.

_-"¿Sakura?"-_se estremeció al escuchar esa voz, se metió al baño, cuidando de no despertar a su marido.

-"¿Si?"-

_-"¿Puedes venir?"-_

-"Pero..."-dudo, no quería volver a hacerlo...

_-"Es una emergencia... te juro que ya no te volveré a buscar... solo... solo esta vez..."-_se escuchaba la desesperación en su voz.

-"Esta bien... a las 9:30 en la galería..."-

_-"Hasta entonces..."-_y cortó la comunicación. Algo le volcó el estomago al ver a su esposo descansar. Se quedo meditando unos momentos y después se metió a bañar, saliendo unos minutos después, despidiéndose con la mirada de su esposo... su esposo...

La luz empezó a molestarle los ojos, de seguro ya era muy tarde... estiro la mano para tocar a su esposa pero no la encontró, se medio sentó pero no la vio.

-"¿Sakura?"-la busco por el cuarto pero no la pudo encontrar. Se levanto y se puso la parte de arriba de su pijama, salió al corredor sin abotonarla y detuvo a una de las mucamas.

-"¿Ha visto a mi esposa?"-la joven mucama se sonrojo al ver así a su jefe, bajo la mirada y asintió.

-"La señora salió hace un par de horas, nos dijo que no lo despertáramos y que ella vendría en la tarde, fue a la cuidad..."-

-"Gracias..."-había algo ahí que no le gustaba para nada. Sakura no era de las personas que se la vivían en la ciudad, prefería pasear largas horas por los ranchos, montar a caballo o simplemente sentarse en el fresco pasto y bañarse con la luz del sol.

Volvió a entrar al cuarto, tal vez estaría con Tomoyo, su cuñada era muy allegada a las tiendas de ropa y Sakura nunca le negaba nada, y ahora menos que estaba embarazada.

Se dio un baño de menos de cinco minutos, estaba pensando con detenimiento... ¿dónde estaba Sakura, se vistió con una camisa de manga corta, tipo polo, de un color claro, casi blanco. Se puso unos pantalones de tela holgada, color avellana y un par de zapatos. Su cabello todavía estaba húmedo, pero ya empezaba a tomar su lugar habitual.

¿Qué haría, él tenia pensado pasar todo el día con ella, pero solo faltaba algo... ¡ELLA!...

Eso lo estaba exasperando, la iría a buscar a casa de su cuñada... ¡Si, eso haría...!.

Tomo las llaves de su auto y bajo al salón. Lo atravesó con paso firme y salió del palacete para perderse en el horizonte...

Le dolía la cabeza al salir de la casa de Eriol... ¡Ella no estaba ahí!. Tomoyo puso una mueca muy extraña al verlo ahí, pero no dijo nada, demasiados secretos y Sakura estaba implicada en ellos.

Condujo lentamente por la cuidad, ahí nunca había trafico, la mayoría de las personas preferían caminar, por lo que las aceras se mostraban activas.

Cuando pasaba por la florería se detuvo, le compraría otro arreglo, mas grande, mas hermoso... estaciono justo enfrente de la pequeña tienda. Con una puerta de color verde y miles de flores resplandecientes en las ventanas. Algo le llamo la atención, había un aviso en la puerta, el anuncio de una exposición de fotografías. Le removió el estomago ver el nombre del expositor... Yukito Tsukishiro . Miro mas de cerca el anuncio, la parte de la dirección no se distinguía muy bien; entro a la floristería.

Compró su arreglo floral, tenia de todo un poco, en una bella combinación de colores que sin duda le fascinarían a su esposa. No se olvido de preguntar sobre esa exposición.. directamente de Paris .

-"No esta muy lejos de aquí Sr. Li. Es en la galería del final del pueblo, a una hora y media en autobús... ¿la conoce?"-

-"Si, es en el "Estudio azul" ¿verdad?"-le puso demasiada fuerza a su voz al preguntarlo.

-"Exactamente... ¿desea algo mas?"-

-"No gracias..."-abandono el lugar, escucho algunas de las recomendaciones para mantener mas tiempo la vitalidad de las flores y después se fue.

Condujo de regreso a la mansión, ya era la mitad de la tarde... se había detenido a pensar en bellísimo risco de la comarca, justo donde colindaban sus terrenos con los de Fujitaka Kinomoto, observo su palacio, el mas grande de esos lugares, podía distinguir a la perfección la belleza de su estructura, la piedra con la que había sido construida databa del siglo XVI, justo cuando los mas grandes señores feudales del lugar dieron su autorización para construirlo. Un hogar de reyes, que había pertenecido a su familia desde hace un par de siglos, y ahora era suyo. Era el lugar donde quería que crecieran sus hijos, el lugar donde envejecería al lado de su bella esposa.

Abrió la puerta y fue recibido por su fiel mayordomo.

-"Hablo la Sra. Sakura, dijo que llegaría un poco mas tarde, que estaba con su hermana..."-

-"Pero si yo vengo de allá..."-le entrego las flores al mayordomo y le indico que le pusiera un poco mas de agua...

Sabia muy bien que seria muy molesto hablarle de nuevo a Eriol, pero ya tenia una excusa.

-"¿Eres tu Eriol?"-

_-"Si jefe¿qué pasa?"-_

-"Me harías el favor de mandarme uno de los presupuestos..."-

_-"¿No te los dieron?"-_se escucho algo así como una risa por parte de Eriol. _–"¿Quieres saber si Sakura esta aquí?. Pues te digo que vino hace unos minutos por Tomoyo, ambas sonrieron un rato y después se fueron..."-_Syaoran suspiro y luego sonrió. ¡Estaba alucinando!.

-"¿Me mandas los presupuestos?"-

_-"Como tu digas..."-_termino la llamada y se dejo caer en el sofá. Ya estaba tranquilo. Se recrimino mentalmente por haber desconfiado unos momentos de su esposa y luego comió en su habitación mientras revisaba algunas cosas en su computadora.

Miro su reloj de pulsera. Ya eran las 9:42 y Sakura no aparecía por ningún lugar. Lo mejor seria llamarle al móvil. ¡Por qué no lo pensó antes!.

Cerro su computadora y marco un numero de memoria. Escucho unas risas y después la voz de su esposa.

_-"Hola cariño..."-_

-"¿Dónde estas preciosa?"-se acomodo el cabello y sentó en el pequeño sofá de su habitación. –"Te he buscado todo el día, tenia deseos de salir contigo..."-

_-"Lo siento mucho, fui por unos rollos al centro fotográfico y después se me fue el tiempo..."-_

_-"_¿Y porque no me levantaste?"-

_-"No quise molestarte, has estado muy cansado..."-_volvió a escuchar risas._ –"Ya voy para allá, cenamos juntos..."-_

-"Claro que si, te espero..."-

_-"Te amo precioso..."-_

-"Yo también..."-ya estaba mas tranquilo, volvió a abrir su computadora y se perdió entre números y cuentas estadísticas hasta que escucho el auto de su esposa. Faltaban unos minutos para las once. Dejo todo como estaba y bajo a recibirla.

-"Buenas noches..."-saludo la castaña al mayordomo que le quitaba su chaqueta. –"Hola amor..."-se acerco y le dio un beso en los labios, rozándolos, apenas si tocándolos.

-"¿Te divertiste preciosa?"-

-"Si..."-caminaron rumbo al comedor donde se sentaron animadamente.

-"Espero que podamos revelar las fotos juntos..."-

-"¿Fotos¡Ah!... las olvide en el bolso de Tomoyo..."-negó el hecho de que le sirvieran vino esa noche. –"Me duele un poco la cabeza..."-

-"¿Quieres una aspirina?"-

-"No, sabes que me dan nauseas, con un buen sueño se me pasara..."-miro el adorno de flores que estaba en una esquina del lugar. –"¿Compraste mas flores?"-lo miro con ternura.

-"Si amor, te fui a buscar a la ciudad y decido traerte mas flores... para disculparme contigo por no haberte llamado..."-Sakura entrecerró la mirada.

-"¿Creías que estaba enojada?"-Syaoran asintió mientras entrelazaba su mano por encima del comedor. –"¡Claro que no, yo sé lo importante que es tu trabajo, no te niego que me sentí un poco mal pero después supe que todo lo haces por el bien de nosotros..."-le dio un beso, mas profundo que el anterior, pero aun así careciente de algo. Syaoran percibió un olor distinto en Sakura, una sensación extraña lo recorrió. Era un perfume mas fuerte, mas... mas varonil...

-"¿Cambiaste de perfume?"-la castaña negó y sorbió su copa de agua.

-"¿por qué?"-se olió el brazo y claramente percibió el aroma. Palideció unos segundos y después le sonrió. –"Lo debía haber adquirido en el centro fotográfico, era un joven el que me atendió..."-Syaoran quiso creerle, pero todo se volvía confuso.

-"De seguro..."-ya nadie hablo durante la cena, era raro, durante dos días era lo único que habían compartido.

La noche paso igual que la anterior, con un beso de buenas noches y nada mas...

Cuan mal se sintió Syaoran al no saber lo que le pasaba a su esposa, sino estaba molesta ¿qué rayos tenia, bien.. podría estar un poco incomoda pero... ¡ella nunca se ponía incomoda, al principio si, pero ahora no... ¿tal vez enferma, no¡no se veía enferma...!.

Se levanto de la cama en medio de la noche, sin despertarla. Sus pies caminaron sobre la suave alfombra, dio unos pasos hasta posarse frente a la ventana, hacia un poco de frió, pero eso no le impidió salir al balcón.

Respiro el fresco y puro aire nocturno, abatido por sus pensamientos y esa extraña desconfianza que empezaba a surgir en su interior. Sakura olía a perfume de hombre, no llegaba temprano, decía unas cosas y luego se le olvidaban... ¡Agrr, odiaba cuando desconfiaba de ella, pero era humano no un robot; sentía y a veces mas de lo que quisiera. Se agarro la cabeza, revolvió sus cabellos.

-"Estas alucinando Syaoran..."-imágenes de Sakura con ese hombre, con su ex novio, con Yukito... ¡deseaba no pensar...!.

Apretujo sus cabellos con desesperación¡Debía confiar en ella...!. Sakura lo amaba¡No podía engañarlo...¿o si?...

Dudas, dudas, dudas y mas dudas...

Perdió su vista en la oscuridad de la noche, no había estrellas, estaba muy nublado. Ni siquiera la luna podía brillar con naturalidad, algo la opacaba... era exactamente como él se sentía, abatido, desconfiado... CELOSO... ¡C-E-L-O-S-O!. Estrello los puños con furia sobre el blanco barandal, un sonido seco y mas doloroso de lo normal. Estaba molesto consigo mismo¿¡¿¡COMO RAYOS PODÍA DESCONFIAR DE SAKURA!.

Sakura.

Sakura.

¡Sakura!

¡SU SAKURA!...

Intento calmarse, respiro profundamente. ¡Quería arrancarse de la mente esas imágenes, perversas proyecciones de su esposa... Cerro los ojos cansado, vio por ultima vez la noche y agradeció al cielo que esos pensamientos se fueran y pudiera dormir unas horas mas...

Lo que lo despertó no fue exactamente divertido. Vio a Sakura, recién bañada, andando de aquí a allá.

-"No fue mi intención levantarte..."-le dijo suavemente mientras se cepillaba el cabello.

-"No hay cuidado mi cielo, tengo que ir a la oficina temprano..."-se puso de pie. El aroma de su deliciosa fragancia lo embriago por unos momentos, se quedo viéndola, como se puso los pendientes, la falda; como se acomodo el cabello en esa forma tan curiosa, en la que sus puntas quedaban mas rizadas que de costumbre. Lo hipnotizaba con su forma de caminar, casi se queda sin habla cuando ella se maquillo, tan delicadamente que lo hacia un cuadro sensual y tentador. –"¿a dónde vas tan temprano?"-a penas pudo mantener la respiración cuando ella le dio una mirada, cuando le sonrió. ¡Era imposible que alguien amara tanto a una persona y desconfiara de ella!

-"Papa llamo, pasare a verlo por unas cosas y luego por Tomoyo, me acompañara en unas compras..."-

-"Te llevare a casa de tus padres..."-camino al baño.

-"No amor, no te preocupes... ya me voy..."-tomo sus llaves le dio un beso y se dirigió a la puerta.

-"¿Quieres que le marque a Fujitaka para avisarle?"-

-"No es necesario... te amo..."-salió de la habitación.

Syaoran escucho los pasos de su esposa alejarse, y luego el sonido del auto perderse por la vereda aun iluminada por los anaranjados de la temprana mañana.

No se iba a quedar con la duda, tomo el teléfono y marco el numero de su suegro.

-_"¿Si diga?"-_

-"Buenos días Fujitaka..."

_-"¡Syaoran!... ¿qué es lo que pasa?"-_le sorprendió mucho la hora en que lo llamaban.

-"¿Ira Sakura a verlo?"-

_-"¿Sakura, no hijo, ella no me dijo nada... a decir verdad no la he visto mucho, hable con Tomoyo ayer, me dijo que estaría fuera de la ciudad hoy, se iba a hacer un chequeo..."-_

-"No se preocupe..."-

_-"¿Estas bien¿pasa algo?"-_

-"No, no es nada..."-corto la comunicación, cerro los ojos con dolor y después de metió a bañar. ¡PORQUE LE HABÍA MENTIDO!.

Ni siquiera desayuno, sentía unas nauseas enormes. No podía sacarse de la mente un par de nombre que para nada iban juntos, al menos no en ese mundo, no en esa comarca, no en ese lugar...

Sakura y Yukito.

Sakura y Yukito.

Sakura y Yukito.

Era lo único que estuvo en su mente durante el viaje a la oficina, lo único que podía pensar cuando le dijeron lo mal que andaban sus presupuestos, lo único que pudo imaginar cuando le pidieron su opinión... lo único que...

-"¡SYAORAN!"-la inconfundible voz de Eriol, quien llamaba su atención con las manos. –"¿Me estas escuchando!"-

-"Si..."-tenia la mirada perdida, el corazón en fuga... en fuga y herido de dudas de amor...

-"¿Tienes problemas con Sakura?"-no había necesidad de preguntarlo, en su cara tenia dibujado el nombre de la oji-verde y en sus ojos una extraña furia combinada con desesperación y tristeza.

-"¿Por qué lo preguntas?"-estaban solos en la oficina del castaño, dizque revisando estadísticas.

-"No juegues conmigo, esa cara que tienes solo te la pueden hacer dos cosas... Sakura y... Sakura..."-lo miro y sonrió. –"¿Cuál de las dos fue?"-

-"Creo que la primera..."-soltaron una pequeña risa, antes de quedar en silencio.

-"¿Te puedo ayudar?"-

-"No lo sé... creo... creo que Sakura me es infiel..."-Eriol abrió los ojos demás y se puso de pie para cerrar la puerta con llave.

-"Eso es imposible... digo... ¿Sakura infiel?... esas palabras no van juntas..."-

-"Yo también lo creí, pero durante tres días me ha mentido como nunca antes. Hoy me dijo que iría a ver a Fujitaka y después a Tomoyo..."-

-"Pero si mi preciosa esposa no va estar el día de hoy, van a revisar a nuestro hijo..."-puso cara de comprensión. –"Debe de haber una razón lógica..."-

-"Intente buscarla durante la noche y no dormí..."-había desesperación en su voz. –"Creo que tengo que hablar con ella, pero con este maldito problema que no me deja salir de la oficina..."-

-"Contrata un investigador privado..."-la forma en que lo dijo, hizo que el castaño soltara un risa histérica.

-"¿Es una broma, verdad?"-la mirada seria de Eriol lo puso a pensar.

-"No, yo conozco a uno, un poco raro pero ha tenido grandes hallazgos..."-Syaoran se mantenía quieto, esperando la risa del oji-azul que nunca llego.

-"¿De donde lo conoces?"-todavía estaba presente el tono burlón e incrédulo.

-"Eso no se pregunta, le llamare para que venga a la empresa, él descubrirá todo, pero de seguro es una confusión..."-

-"¿No seria mas fácil hablar con ella?"-

-"Si, pero a estas alturas no le creerías... ¿o si?"-esas palabras se le clavaron en el alma, junto a muchos recuerdos dolorosos, pero había algo escondido en ellas, algo que no entendió, pero sin duda aclararía después.

-"¿Y como se llama?"-a pesar de mantenerse incrédulo a lo que iba a hacer, nada perdía. El orgullo lo dejo esa noche en el balcón y... ¿la confianza, su confianza se había ido a descansar porque estaba muriéndose de desesperación al estar tan insegura,

-"Spike Spiegel..."-Eriol le sonrió y el ambarino solo asintió, no sabia si morirse de risa o darse un tiro... –"No me preguntes de donde viene, solo se que es excelente, eso si... te costara un poco..."-

-"Eso no importa..."-escucharon golpes en la puerta, su secretaria con mas y mas informes...

¿POR QUÉ RAYOS NO SE SOLUCIONABA TODO?...

¿Por qué no amanecía y todo terminaba!.

Ya no podía pensar, ya no sabia ni sumar; no escuchaba la voz del supervisor que le decía una y otra vez que faltaba uno de los avances de obra.

Las horas morían ante sus ojos, cada segundo dejaba de existir, dándole paso al siguiente; se estaba volviendo una afición ver el reloj, observar el movimiento rítmico y pausado de las manecillas. Parpadeaba cansado, un poco irritado, pero sobre todo dolido. Le dolía la cabeza, algo en su pecho le cortaba la respiración, mientras todo se perdía en un mar de color a su alrededor.

Algo escucho del hombre que estaba frente a él; algo como que se tenia que ir y que le dejaba todo preparado para el análisis estadístico. Hace algunos días pudo haber sabido que era, pero ahora... ahora no sabia ni su nombre. Solo se sabia uno y ése, ése lo estaba matando... como un fuego consumidor que le carcomía el alma de poco en poco, en una agonía lenta y por demás dolorosa que no terminaría, no terminaría jamás...

Sus ojos se veían hinchados, tal vez porque en ellos se reflejaba el dolor de su corazón. El reflejo de un alma acongojada, el color de un sufrimiento que a los ojos de los demás debía aparecer desapercibido. Se levanto del escritorio, dejando caer el contenido de uno de sus sobres, en los cuales había fotos de su esposa, vio su rostro, sus ojos, sus labios. En medio de su eterna melancolía toco el contorno con las yemas de los dedos; sintiendo el frió del contacto y lo vació de sus acciones, pero enmudeciéndose por sus ojos. Recordó el momento en que tomo esas fotos, él, que nunca había tomado una cámara sino era para sacar malas tomas, había puesto su empeño para sacar un par de ellas, que fueron buenas...

Tomó el portarretratos de una orilla y cambio la foto por la que traía en la mano. Deseaba que todo el dolor, confusión y falta de confianza se fueran por la borda. Que se hundieran en lo profundo del océano y que jamás regresaran.

Después de cambiar la foto se encamino al pequeño baño que había en su oficina. Roció su rostro, necesitaba despejarse un poco. Justo cuando se disponía a recostarse en el sofá sintió algo vibrar dentro de la bolsa de su saco. Su pequeño teléfono móvil tenia un mensaje de su esposa.

_ Amor, surgió un imprevisto... sino llego para la cena no me esperes despierto... besos... te ama... Sakura _

¿QUÉ SIGNIFICABA ESO?.

¿NO IRIA A CENAR?.

Se levanto, ahora no solo sentía dolor, sino una extraña furia en la que cualquiera podría caer... una furia que no iba en contra de su esposa, iba en contra de aquel que tal vez le hacia compañía, ese hombre que había jurado dejarle el camino libre. Ese hombre que no aceptaba su derrota y regresaba a... regresaba a la vida de ella.

Sin dudarlo dos veces tomo el auricular de su teléfono. Apretó un pequeño botón y espero la voz de una de sus fieles secretarias.

-"¿Dígame Señor Li?"-

-"¿Podría comunicarme con la galería "El estudio azul"...?"-

-"Claro que si Señor. ¿Con alguien en especial?"-

-"Si, con el fotógrafo Yukito Tsukishiro..."-

-"En un momento Sr."-

-.-.-.-

-"Deja de decir esas cosas..."-la voz inconfundible de Sakura. Estaba en una plaza, acompañada de alguien, de un hombre...

-"¿Quieres que te deje de decir que eres linda?"-su tono de voz era cálido, mantenía una de las manos de la chica apresada con la suya, la gente que los miraba no dejaba de decir que eran una linda pareja.

-"Exactamente..."-escucharon un sonidillo provenir de la bolsa de la castaña. –"Es Syaoran..."-había algo de temblor en su voz al pronunciar ese nombre.

-"Dile que estoy contigo..."-

-"Si... y también le cuento el motivo de tu visita..."-le hizo una seña con el dedo para que guardara silencio. –"Hola amor..."-había un tono extraño en su voz. El joven sentado frente a ella soltó una risa.

_-"¿Dónde estas Sakura?"-_controlo todo lo que pudo su ira. Después de haber llamado a la galería y que le dijeran que el señor Yukito había salido con otra fotógrafa no dudo ni dos segundos en llamar a su esposa.

-"En el centro, en un café. ¿Por qué?"-su voz empezaba a temblar, algo le indicaba que su marido no estaba bien, que tendría que explicarle lo que estaba pasando y lo peor es que no le iba a gustar para nada.

_-"¿Esta Tomoyo contigo?"-_sabia a la perfección que eso no era cierto; pero necesitaba preguntarle.

-"No amor, fue el medico... le harán un chequeo. ¿Qué te pasa Syaoran?"-el acompañante de la castaña empezó a reír, haciendo que esas risas se hundieron en los oídos del ambarino. Ese tono tan grave solo podía ser de un hombre.

_"¿Quién se esta riendo?"-_su tono de voz era tan sepulcral y frió que Sakura se sintió culpable, tan culpable como el primer día que le mintió.

-"Son de la otra mesa cariño..."-ambos se quedaron en silencio. –"¿Te llego el mensaje?"-

-"_Si..."-_

-"Bueno amor, nos vemos en la noche ya se le acabo la batería al móvil..."-

-_"¿Sakura?"-_

-"Si..."-

_-"Te amo..."-_y corto la comunicación, dejando a la castaña nerviosa, algo le pasaba a su marido.

Se retiro el teléfono del oído y lo apago. El chico que no dejaba de sonreírle le hizo una pregunta.

-"¿En verdad ya no tienes batería?"-

-"Todavía tengo, pero preferiría que ya no interrumpiera..."-

-"Que cruel te escuchaste..."-

-"¿Nos vamos?"-ignoro su comentario y se levantaron de la pequeña mesa del café y siguieron su camino. El hombre, que le llevaba casi una cabeza entera de estatura, rodeo los hombros de la oji-verde con su brazo y los dos se perdieron entre los árboles del parque en el que se refugiaron.

-.-.-.-

-"¿Eriol?"-era la voz de Syaoran a través del intercomunicador.

-"¿Si jefe?"-

-"Necesito al investigador en mi oficina esta tarde"-la voz que usaba Syaoran era sepulcral, fría e inhumana. Como si algo le hubiera arrancado el corazón de repente, como si Sakura se llevara su vida entre lo pies y lo dejaba sin alma. Solo un cuerpo vacío con corazón de hierro forjado por la desconfianza.

-"Como tu digas..."-corto la comunicación con su jefe y marco un par de números en el teléfono.

¿Sakura infiel?. Eso lo sorprendía hasta a él, pero para poder ayudar a Syaoran necesitaba enterarse y quien mejor para eso que su esposa.

-.-.-.-.-

¿Por qué?. ¿Con quien estaba Sakura?... ¿Por qué le mentía?.

Dejo caer su cabeza en el respaldo de la silla, esperando que el hombre conocido como Spike Spiegel tocara la puerta de su oficina, porque ya había anunciado su llegada.

Pero eso lo sorprendió bastante, un hombre desaliñado, con unos lentes oscuros escondiendo sus ojos, entró al lugar. Un par de audífonos sobre sus oídos dejaban escuchar la estrambótica música que escuchaba, sus pantalones parecían rehuirle a sus zapatos ya que se mostraban reacios a tocarlos. Su camisa amarilla y el pequeño saco que solo pendía de un botón no dejaban ver la calidad de investigador que podía ser.

-"Usted debe ser el Sr. Li..."-apretó un botón en una de las bolsas de su saco y apago la música, quitándose los lentes. –"Me llamaron con urgencia... mi nombre es Spike Spiegel, mucho gusto..."-le tendió la mano, Syaoran le estrecho, pero no salía de su sorpresa. ¿ÉL ERA EL INVESTIGADOR?

-"S-si..."-lo vio rascarse la gran melena que se alzaba sobre su cabeza, como si nunca la hubieran peinado.

-"No estoy al tanto de las cosas..."-señalo la silla. –"¿Le importa si me siento?"-

-"¡Oh no!. Disculpe mis modales, siéntese..."-el joven de cabello negro y piel trigueña que se sentó en el sofá delante del castaño sonrió.

-"Como le comentaba Sr. Li, un antiguo conocido, su cuñado según me dijo..."-Syaoran asintió. –"Me dijo que era urgente mi presencia¿le importaría decirme el por qué?"-

-"Si, lo que pasa es que..."-dudaba en decírselo a alguien así. Se veía irresponsable, pero sobre todo muy poco serio.

-"¿Si?"-

-"M-mi... m-mi esposa..."-

-"¡Ah, su esposa lo engaña...!"-Syaoran casi se cae de la silla, la forma en lo dijo lo dejo perplejo. –"Le diré lo que haré, le daré seguimiento durante una semana, con fotos, audio y video..."-Syaoran se sintió culpable, una extraña sensación de no estar haciendo lo correcto rondó por su mente. –"Le traeré informes cada diariamente y con eso probaremos si sus sospechas son ciertas..."-el hombre de ojos marrones, no mucho menor que el castaño ambarino, hablaba mientras algo parecido a una goma de mascar se deslizaba por sus dientes. –"¿No le importa o si?"-señalo su goma de mascar.

-"Oh, no..."-

-"Como le iba diciendo..."-se quedo unos momentos pasmado, como si algo le hubiera golpeado la cabeza y dejándolo en shock. –"Upss... ya se me olvido que le iba a decir..."-Syaoran sintió preocupación. El hombre conocido como Spike sonrió y de nuevo mastico su goma con perseverancia.

-"¿Le importaría mostrarme algunas de sus referencias?"-Spiegel metió una mano a la bolsa de su chaqueta y saco un papel doblado en mil partes.

-"Sabia que algo así pasaría, por eso le traigo los últimos casos que he resuelto..."-le extendió la hoja con sumo cuidado. El castaño temió que se despedazara en cualquier momento. –"El caso mas difícil de todos fue el de la Sra. Kintown"-el ambarino no supo si tirar el trozo de papel a la basura o leerlo. –"No sea desconfiado Sr. Li¿o puedo llamarlo Syaoran, me gusta tener familiaridad con mis clientes..."-Syaoran asintió con la cabeza.

-"¿Dice que fue el de la Sra. Kintown...?"-no podía creer lo que alcanzaba a leer, esos garabatos no podía defenderse como letras del idioma que acostumbraban hablar, era como alguna de esas lenguas clásicas que ya estaban extintas... algo así, o simples dibujos intentando mostrar algo...

-"¡Si Sr.! fue el mas difícil de mi corta carrera, como notara solo tengo un par de años de experiencia en la agencia, antes trabajaba de manera independiente..."-

-"¿Es una broma?"-volvió a leer el trozo de amarillento papel que luchaba por unos segundos mas de vida.

-"No Sr. Esa perra "Monny", fue lo mas difícil de encontrar. Mire que estaba dentro de la casita de otro perro, creo que fue una especie de fuga, la pobre Sra. Kintown lloro por mas de una semana después de encontrarla, pero hace poco me entere que la pobre perrita murió atropellada por perseguir a su amado "Kcire". ¿Lo que hace uno por amor?"-el pobre de Syaoran no cabía de la impresión, el investigador que estaba sentado frente a él; había proyectado su mayor logro al encontrar a un Pastor Alemán. –"¿Qué le parecen mis referencias, se que no son muchas pero tengo todo lo necesario para descubrir la verdad..."-miro la foto que estaba sobre el escritorio. –"¿Es ella su esposa?"-

-"Si. Sakura Li..."-miro con melancolía el retrato sonriente de su bella esposa. Su esposa...

-"Una mujer muy bella, si me permite decírselo. Y se ve que es una persona muy agradable..."-se quedo pensando unos segundos y después volvió a sonreír. –"Espero que todo esto sea un malentendido, no me gustaría que una persona tan gentil como Ud. Se quede sin esposa..."-puñaladas en su corazón. Heridas que solo podrían sanar con un corazón a su lado, con una aliento sobre su boca, pero eso ya no estaba y cada vez se extinguía mas... como la flama que lucha contra una gran ventisca, que a pesar de sus esfuerzos por sobrevivir, morirá, morirá y nada ni nadie podrá recuperarla. Nada...

-"Yo también lo espero..."-Spike noto el sentimiento tan dolido que tenia al hablar, esos gestos que intentaban esconder un corazón lastimado, rasgado con fuerza... con saña, esta claro que las mujeres nunca aman a quien muere por ellas. Y sin duda ese hombre de ambarina mirada moriría por su esposa, es mas... estaba muriendo lentamente, como si le quitaran uno a uno los pétalos de una bella flor.

-"Bueno Syaoran, me haría un gran favor al decirme los horarios normales de su esposa¿a que hora sale¿a que hora se levanta? Y cosas así..."-

-"Le parece que se los mande con mi secretaria..."-

-"¡Claro que si!"-se puso de pie. –"Y si me permite, tengo que ir a buscar algunas cosas que necesito..."-Syaoran estrecho la mano del joven y le entrego sus "referencias". –"Nos mantendremos en contacto..."-

-"Esta bien..."-el castaño le quito la mirada de encima unos segundos. Escucho un gran golpe seguido de un ¡ouch! . Levanto la mirada rápidamente y vio al investigador privado en el piso, había pisado uno de los cordeles de su zapato. –"¿Esta bien?"-Spike se puso de pie de un salto, se sacudió la ropa y levanto los lentes que habían ido a dar cerca del escritorio.

-"¡Sí, no se preocupe, estaba revisando la alfombra...!"-se acomodo el cabello, intento dar unos pasos mas pero sus pies volvieron a trastabillar. Syaoran se acerco rápidamente a ayudarlo, pero el hombre soltó una risa. –"¡Mire lo que encontré, su tapiz tiene una gran mancha de tinta...!"-su tono escondía de manera muy extravagante el nerviosismo.

-"Si Sr. Spiegel la acaba de derramar..."-le señalo el frasco de negra tinta que escurría de la mesilla de donde se había apoyado.

-"Je. E-este, c-creo que la tendrá que descontar de mi cuenta..."-se rasco la cabeza con una sonrisa y saco otro papel de su bolsa. –"Había olvidado dársela..."-le extendió un papel mas limpio, con algunos números garabateados, pero con los ceros bien puestos. –"Tenga un buen día..."-cuando salía se puso los audífonos, apretó un botón y la extravagante música no tardo en resonar por el pasillo de la oficina principal de la Compañía Li.

Syaoran lo vio despedirse de sus secretarias con la cabeza y pasar dos veces por el mismo pasillo, hasta que uno de los vigilantes lo ayudo a encontrar la salida.

Cuando todo regreso a la normalidad dio un largo suspiro, recargo su cabeza sobre su respaldo y se perdió en lo curioso del techo de su bella y moderna oficina.

-.-.-.-.-

-"¿Cómo quieres que te responda?"-

-"Solo te estoy pidiendo que vayas conmigo..."-estaban resguardados por las sombras del gran roble del parque. La tarde ya empezaba a regalar el frió de la noche, lo único que indicaba la cercanía del invierno era la muerte de la hojas de los múltiples árboles, que se fundían en colores rojizos, dorados y amarillos; acompañados del satinado naranja de esa tarde perfecta. Algunas hojas empezaban a tejer la alfombra del otoño, algunos niños agarraban las hojas entre sus manos y las dejaban caer sobre sus compañeros como una tersa lluvia.

Pero la pareja que platicaba distraídamente no se daba por enterada de todo esto; solo un trío de gorriones que pasaban por ahí pudieron escuchar su conversación, pero talvez ni ellos les prestaron atención porque inmediatamente levantaron el vuelo.

-"No puedo dejar a Syaoran..."-sintió un escalofrió al pronunciar esas palabras juntas, pero rápidamente desapareció a causa de un abrigo de color marrón que cubrió sus hombros.

-"No te estoy pidiendo que lo dejes, solo que..."-

-"¿Qué?"-

-"Que me regales estos días, pronto todos sabrán la verdad y ya no tendremos que escondernos..."-al sentir el abrazo del hombre pensó en su marido. Que dramática se podía poner...

-"Deja de decir esas cosas, no me imagino la cara de mi Papa, no creo que me hable en lo que me resta de vida..."-había pena en su voz.

-"Tienes razón, pero de alguna u otra manera tienen que entender lo que siento, no creo que me den la espalda..."-

-"Hablas como sino lo conocieras..."-acomodo el abrigo que amenazaba con resbalársele de los hombros. –"Me odiaran..."-

-"No digas eso, lo solucionaremos de alguna forma. Yo sé que Syaoran me dejara el camino libre..."-Sakura entrecerró la mirada y luego desvió su vista.

-"Eso espero..."-se acerco al cuerpo del hombre y vieron como las horas pasaban a su lado. Lo que no notaron fue que una pareja paso por ahí, una pareja que los conocía a los dos y que tal vez no mantuviera su secreto por mucho tiempo más.

-"Creo que deberías irte, tu esposo debe sospechar y no quiero que arme un escándalo antes de tiempo..."-

-"¡Syaoran no haría eso!"-dejo caer el abrigo del hombre y emprendió el camino molesta. Sintió una mano que se aferró a la suya, deteniéndola.

-"No fue mi intención, sé que Syaoran es un gran hombre... lo comprenderá..."-de nuevo ese escalofrío que le calo hasta lo huesos a la oji-verde. Estaba caminando con pies de plomo sobre un piso de arena movediza que talvez no la soportaría por mucho, al menos no a los dos juntos...

-"Vámonos..."-el reloj de la plaza marcaba las 11:22 cuando se despidió de él, lo dejo en la casa de uno de sus amigos y después condujo por la oscura vereda que llegaba hasta su "nido de amor".

-.-.-.-.-.-

12:05...

12:06...

12:07...

Abría y cerraba los ojos justo cuando el numero del reloj despertador de su cómoda aumentaba.

12:10...

¡Bien, ya había esperado tres minutos, eso empezaba a progresar.

12:11...

Como los cangrejos...

Escucho la puerta del garaje, su esposa había llegado. Presto mucha atención a los pasos sigilosos y gráciles, como los de una gacela que huye del león furioso, que subían por la escalera, protegidos por la alfombra. Cada vez se escuchaban mas cerca.

Syaoran había intentado conciliar el sueño, pero con tanto en la cabeza; con el personal pendiendo de un hilo, al igual que su matrimonio y su salud. Ese dolor de cabeza estaba agravándose.

La perilla de su puerta giro y sintió temor de ver a su esposa a los ojos. Se quedo sin aliento al ver su cabello, castaño, largo, sedoso; caer sobre sus hombros, cubrir un poco su mirada y captar el brillo de la incansable luna que menguaba en el cielo y se peleaba contra las nubes que querían taparla.

Entro a hurtadillas, como un ladrón de media noche. Syaoran se sentó en la cama y encendió la luz.

-"Hola cariño, me tenias preocupado..."-Sakura dio un salto al escucharlo.

-"Lo siento, ya ves que el tiempo se me va de las manos..."-se quito los zapatos sin mirarlo a los ojos, se mantenía tímida y distante.

-"Te estuve esperando, te llame miles de veces pero no tenias encendido el celular. Tuve que ir al desfile sin ti..."-

-"¡El desfile!"-levanto la mirada y se sintió culpable. –"Lo olvide por completo... ¿cómo estuvo¿todo salió bien?"-

-"Si cariño, todo salió normal. Lo que me impresiona fue que no llamaras, Tomoyo dijo que espero por ti unas horas..."-Sakura se metió al baño, se puso su camisón y salió. Dejando su ropa sucia en la parte mas profunda de la cesta.

-"Lo siento muchísimo cariño, no fue mi intención, pero con esto y con aque..."-

-"No tiene importancia Sakura, incluso yo no pensaba ir, pero con Eriol ocupado y con Meiling en quien sabe donde, tuve que asistir un par de horas..."-la observo moverse un tanto nerviosa, como si una soga le oprimiera el cuello, como si una trampa lastimosa e hiriente mantuviera preso su corazón de alguna manera no muy buena para la pareja. –"Pero eso no importa ahora... ¿cómo pasaste tu día?"-Sakura se metió a la cama y apago la luz de su cómoda.

-"Bastante ocupada, de aquí a allá, comprando..."-hablaba con pereza, como si quisiera terminar con esa situación rápidamente.

-"Me gustaría ver tus compras y esas fotos que espero revelaras..."-Sakura pudo ver la extraña mirada de su marido, esas palabras que expresaban dos sentidos, como si quisiera enterarse de algo, de algo antes de tiempo.

-"A mi también me gustaría mostrártelas pero siempre tienes algo que hacer... así que prefiero no interrumpirte..."-fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de un bostezo y que ambos se sumieran en un silencio. Ambos bajo las mismas sabanas, en la misma cama... pero con cosas distintas.

Una extraña corriente helada, hizo que Syaoran se estremeciera, que deseara abrazar a su esposa, pero algo le decía que la persona a su lado no era Sakura, era una persona totalmente ajena a él. Una desconocida con cara familiar... ¿solo eso¿en eso había terminado su amor?... y el amor acaba...

Su nariz percibió algo, algo que le hizo abrir los ojos y acercarse un poco a Sakura. ¡Tenia razón!. Era el mismo olor de la noche pasada, un típico olor masculino, que intentaba confundirse con el de Sakura. Ahora ella carecía del olor de Syaoran, ya no podía sentirse halagado al percibir su colonia en la piel de la oji-verde, ahora había otra...

No pudo permanecer mas tiempo en esa cama, se sentía tenso, molesto, triste... pero sobre todo inútil. Inútil porque sabia que si ella ya no lo amaba el moriría y moriría en soledad porque la dejaría libre, soltaría todas las ataduras que los unen y la dejaría vivir su vida... así era el amor, injusto pero inevitable... la amaba tanto que no podría permitir que viviera a su lado siendo infeliz. Quería que todo acabara bien, quería que ambos le dieran la cara.

Camino descalza por la habitación, abrió la puerta despacio y bajo las escaleras hasta el salón. Todo estaba sumido en una exquisita oscuridad, que solo era interrumpida por la suave luz que siempre permanecía encendida. Se sentó en uno de los bancos de su bar, ese que estaba el final del salón y que tenia varios ejemplares de sus vinos mas exquisitos, con ese sabor ni tan dulce ni tan agrio... simplemente perfectos. Con el aroma a varios años de añejo y con el nombre de su compañía en la etiqueta.

Permaneció inmóvil unos momentos, con la mirada perdida en un punto en el infinito y con el alma gritando que no debía darse por vencido; que debía luchar por su esposa... ¡su esposa!.

¿Qué mas podía darle, intentaba estar con ella, la amaba con ferviente locura... no era un mal amante, tenían todo los lujos que una pareja desea, la estabilidad económica de por vida...

¿QUÉ ERA LO QUE FALTABA?.

Sin pensarlo dos veces busco un vaso, tomo una botella, no se molesto en leerla, solo vertió su contenido hasta el tope de su vaso y lo bebió de un solo sorbo. El exceso y la rapidez con la que lo había tomado le dio un vuelco, pero se estabilizo rápidamente. Era imposible que un solo vaso de vino lo embriagara a él¡él que había vivido toda su vida probando vinos!.

-"Tal vez esta historia ya dijo su final..."-susurro con pesadez y sumergido en la oscuridad. –"Eran cinco años Sakura, ese fue nuestro arreglo... cinco años y después yo te daría el divorcio..."-sus susurros eran casi imperceptibles. –"¿No pudiste esperar?. Yo pensé que eras feliz, que me amabas como yo a ti, pero veo que nada de eso es verdad... ¿desde cuando sales con él?"-la botella de vino se mostraba trasparente a mas de la mitad, Syaoran estaba bebiendo mucho y muy rápidamente. –"Tal vez nunca dejaste de salir con él, yo solo fui un tonto que estuvo ahí para salvarte la vida, para evitar un final trágico y ¡claro! Después de que todo terminó ya te puedes deshacer de mi..."-la boca de la botella choco contra el vaso dejando salir lo ultimo de su contenido. Sin medir las consecuencias dejo que el alcohol corriera por su torrente sanguíneo y que nublara su vista.

Como persona consiente que era –al menos siempre lo había sido- dejo de beber, sabia cuando era suficiente y ese era el momento. Después de destapar dos de las botellas de su vino mas añejo, lo mejor seria recostarse. Camino un tanto tambaleante hasta que encontró refugio en uno de los sillones.

-"Te juro que trato de entender... lo intento..."-su voz estaba apagándose, su cabello se removió un poco hasta cubrir sus ojos, escondiéndolos de la luz del pasillo, que de haberlo iluminado hubiera notado el brillo de sus ojos, ese brillo cristalino que empezó a fluir de ellos y terminó en el cojinete. –"Sakura... ¿por qué?"-lo dijo en un susurro, ni siquiera le importaba que estuviera llorando. La persona que dijo que los hombres no lloraban no sabia lo que él estaba sintiendo, no sabia lo que era ver tu mundo destruirse bajo tus pies y ver a la persona que mas amas con otra... otra, que tal vez es mejor que tu, pero no puedes aceptar que te traicionaran, no ella... jamás ella...

Recuerdos golpeaban su sueño, miles de imágenes con su sonrisa, con su cariño, con sus besos... ¡Por Dios, él solo quería envejecer a su lado!... ¡Tener hijos y vivir felices por siempre...!. Eso dejaba bien claro que los cuentos de hadas no existen, o fueron censurados... ¿tal vez Cenicienta engaño a su Príncipe con el escudero¿o con el Panero...? al fin y al cabo, él no se daba cuenta... o no tenia tiempo para verla... mantener la paz de reino era mas importante...

A pesar de ya no estar durmiendo no quería levantarse, le dolía un poco la cabeza y prefería tranquilizarse un poco antes de subir a hablar con Sakura... quería que se lo dijera, que le diera la cara y terminar con esa farsa tan absurda, que se quitara la mascara de amor que le daba, cuando por dentro solo deseaba ver a otra persona... a esa persona...

Escucho pasos en la escalera, miro de soslayo el reloj de la pared. 7:45, demasiado temprano... pudo ver los delicados pies de su esposa bajar descalzos... como si intentara escabullirse de algo... de él.. de todos...

No se movió, esperaba que no lo viera en el sofá, pero de seguro ya había notado que no estaba en la habitación.

-"Si voy para allá... No, Syaoran no estaba en la habitación, de seguro se fue a la oficina, nos vemos... si donde siempre... adiós..."-era su voz a través del teléfono celular. ¿Con quien hablaba?. ¡No seas tonto!... ¡Esta hablando con él...!.

Iba vestida muy arreglada, como cuando tenían una cita para cenar juntos, o para ir al teatro. Soltó una sonrisa muy triste al verla salir por la puerta con esa falda verde que tan bien se le veía.

¡Se le estaba yendo de las manos...!. Como cuando el ambicioso trata de tomar agua con las manos y esta huye de él por no ser merecedor de ella...

Su mente y su corazón se quedaron asimilando el hecho, algo nació en su pecho... el dolor fluyó por su cuerpo. Se puso de pie y tomo el auricular con furia.

-"¿Señor Spiegel?"-el hombre del otro lado de la línea bostezo.

_-"Si..."-_

-"Mi esposa acaba de salir, esta vestida de verde. Lo espero esta tarde en mi oficina..."-

_-"Por supuesto Sr. Li..."-_corto la comunicación. Vio a la servidumbre que ya empezaba al levantarse para cumplir sus tareas diarias, subió las escaleras y se dio un largo baño...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-"¿No me digas que esta era tu emergencia?"-la chica oji-verde salía de su auto y se quedaba mirando atentamente a su compañero.

-"Siempre tan inocente mi pequeña Sakura..."-había ese tono amoroso en su voz. Se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la frente. –"Aunque no lo creas... para mi siempre es una emergencia verte..."-se quedo paralizada, nunca le había hablado así... desde que tiene razón de conocerlo. ¡Jamás había sido tan lindo!. El rubor no se hizo esperar.

-"Basta..."-lo vio ponerse de rodillas frente a ella, sintió que su corazón se detuvo unos segundos. –"N-no lo hagas aquí..."-

-"¿Dónde mas puedo hacerlo, enfrente de este bellísimo parque, con el sol saliendo en el cielo y contigo sonriendo..."-

-"Sabes que no puedo aceptarte..."-su voz sonaba nerviosa, un par de personas que pasaban por ahí se les quedaron viendo sonrientes. Ella no sabia donde esconder la cabeza, cuando sintió las manos del joven buscar la suya y aproximarla a él.

-"¿Crees que sea merecedor de ser tu esposo?"-se heló, ya no podía estar mas roja. Sintió como la despojaban de su anillo de matrimonio y metían en su lugar uno mas sencillo, pero igual de hermoso.

-"Y-yo..."-

-"Solo di que me aceptas..."-pudo sentir el amor del chico, sin duda sabia transmitirlo.

-"Acepto..."-el chico sonrió y se puso de pie, cerrando la escena con un abrazo, que sin notarlo fue capturado en su totalidad por cierto desaliñado investigador que traía una rosquilla en la mano y la cámara fotográfica intentando retratar la infidelidad de la Señora Li.

-"No puedo creer que lo hicieras..."-susurro la oji-verde después de entrelazar su brazo con el joven.

-"Soy totalmente inesperado, mi querida Sakura..."-caminaron por la acera hasta que entraron en la galería y saludaron cordialmente a todos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

-"Yo sabia que esto le iba a interesar Syaoran, llego al parque del final de la ciudad, donde la esperaba un joven alto..."-estaban en la oficina del castaño, donde Eriol escuchaba atentamente todo lo que le decían.

-"¿Cómo era?"-las fotos del investigador mostraban a su esposa sonrojada, a un hombre arrodillado, quien le tomaba la mano... pero una extraña sombra cubría el rostro del caballero... algo que parecía una rueda.

-"Ya se lo dije Sr. Li, era alto..."-Eriol soltó la carcajada.

-"¿Qué mas?"-había impaciencia en su voz, además de una extraña furia. Quería estrangular a alguien¡Pronto!.

-"No lo vi bien, estaba muy lejos..."-Syaoran casi se cae de espalda. Se quedo viendo las fotos, como la abrazaba, como le sonreía ella... pero en todas las fotos se perdía el rostro del hombre, solo se podía ver su cabello. Y como las fotos eran blanco y negro no se sabia con certeza.

-"¡Es Tsukishiro!"-no había nadie mas, nadie mas...

-"¿Cómo lo sabes Syaoran?. Las fotos ni siquiera se ven bien"-

-"¡Me acorde de algo!"-grito felizmente el investigador.

-"¿Qué?"-Syaoran no dejaba de dudar de su eficacia.

-"Traía gafas..."-

-"¡Es Tsukishiro...!"-repitió...tenia que ser él.

-"¿Eran negras no?"-Eriol miro con atención la foto, sí, eran gafas negras.-"Yo sigo diciendo que no se puede saber quien es..."-

-"Pero al menos ya sabemos que sí esta con alguien..."-musitó Spike mientras se comía un par de los dulces de la oficina del ambarino.

-"Tienes razón..."-Syaoran vio una y otra vez las fotos que tenia entre sus manos.

¡Quería que todo eso fuera mentira!.

Tal vez era un amigo que la llamaba con frecuencia...

¿Y porque no le había dicho?

Tal vez no quería molestarlo, ella es una persona muy consiente...

¿Por qué no lo lleva a la casa¿¡¿Por qué se ven a escondidas¡¿¡¿Por qué...?

Tal vez ella lo este engañando... tal vez...

-"Su informe no ha sido muy explicito Sr. Spiegel... preferiría que utilizara algún tipo de sonido o video..."-Eriol asintió.

-"Las fotos no son su fuerte..."-el investigador asintió con la cabeza porque no podía responderles, tenia la boca llena de dulces.

-"H-hasta luego..."-alcanzo a pronunciar Spike cuando salía de la oficina y se ponía sus audífonos... siempre con la misma canción alocada y estridente.

-"Te dije que era muy agradable..."-la voz de Eriol, era tranquila... sabia que si decía algo incomodo o le jugaba una broma en esos momentos, podría quedar mal parado.

-"Es agradable, pero un tanto despistado... ¿qué clase de fotos son esas?"-

-"Tranquilo, veras que mañana te muestra cosas mejores..."-

-"Eso espero..."-miro el reloj que colgaba de su muñeca. –"Lo mejor es que te vayas a casa, yo me quedaré a lidiar con ese análisis... no quiero llegar a casa y saber que Sakura no esta..."-

-"Al menos la franquicia en quiebra ya empezó a laborar, pero sabes que ese personal esta colgando del delgado hilo de tu caridad, cualquier otra persona no se hubiera tocado el corazón..."-

-"Lo sé..."-

-"Descansa jefe e intenta despejarte un poco..."-

-"Dale mis saludos a Tomoyo..."-

-"Esta bien..."-el oji-azul salió de la oficina dejando al castaño con su tristeza, con su dolor y con su soledad.

Sin pensarlo mucho tiempo abrió uno de sus cajones, saco un pequeño frasco de color blanquecino con una etiqueta en el frente. Lo destapo sin mucho cuidado y saco un par de pastillas. Esa mañana había pasado con la enfermera porque no podía dormir, la joven le receto un calmante al medio día y otro por la noche, pero que mas daba tomar dos o tres cada hora, al fin y al cabo que no se sentía ni calmado ni dormido como decía la etiqueta, y tampoco había sufrido ninguno de los efectos secundarios, ni dolor de cabeza, ni mareo y seria un milagro que tuviera sueño. Se acerco a la parte trasera de su oficina, donde se albergaba una especie de habitación, con una cama, una sala de estar y un bar. Camino hasta éste ultimo y tomo su vaso, que ya estaba lleno de ese liquido del color de la sangre, del carmín de la vida que a la vez la arrebataba.

-"Prefiero estar aquí sin verte, que llegar y saber que estas con él..."-el alcohol empezó a fluir por su torrente sanguíneo, prefería estar en estado de inconciencia que saber que lo engañaban, que ya no lo amaban... ¡Por Dios, él no era tan fuerte...!. El tercer vaso de vino durante la tarde, los minutos parecían girar a su alrededor, le sonreían y le daban palabras de aliento para que pudiera hablar con su esposa. Solo faltaba que la foto de su Madre se pusiera a hablar con él y se declararía total y completamente ebrio. –"¿Por qué duele tanto?"-la noche empezó a caer sobre Syaoran, pero eso era totalmente platónico porque hace varios días que vive en la oscuridad, que le llueve sobre mojado y que no puede dejar de pensar...

Se puso de pie, sintiendo vértigo por todo el cuerpo, se agarro la cabeza entre las manos, removió su cabello castaño como la almendra y dio un par de pasos tambaleantes.

-"C-creo que... lo mejor..."-trastabilló con su propio pie y fue a dar al piso. Los calmantes y el alcohol eran enemigos declarados, por lo que todo junto; causo una extraña reacción en su cuerpo. Se puso de pie con cuidado y se sentó en la silla de su escritorio. Escucho algunos ruidos en la oficina, tal vez alguno de sus trabajadores se había quedado hasta tarde, porque hace ya varias horas que el ultimo turno había ido a su casa a descansar. Escucho golpes en su puerta pero no respondió...

-"¿Syaoran?"-la voz de su inconfundible prima entro por sus oídos, pero aunque intento enfocar su mirada, podía ver cinco o seis imágenes parecidas. –"¿Qué tienes?"-se acerco a verlo, encendió la luz de la habitación deslumbrando al ambarino. –"¿ESTAS EBRIO!"-creo que la pregunta era obvia, bastaba ver su cara y el inconfundible olor que tenia todo el lugar.

-"S-Sakura..."-pronuncio con dificultad, el vino estaba dando consecuencias notorias.

-"¿Sakura¿Que paso¿esta bien?"-Syaoran le hizo señas extrañas y después dejo caer su cabeza sobre el escritorio, haciendo un sonido seco. Meiling se acerco a comprobar su estado, pero el sueño o alguno de los calmantes ya había surtido efecto por lo que no respondió a sus insistentes preguntas. El timbre del teléfono la interrumpió en sus pensamientos y suposiciones.

-"¿Si diga?"-

_-"¿Meiling?"-_

-"Ah... Hola Sakura"-

-_"¿Cómo has estado Mei?"-_su voz tenia un extraño timbre.

-"Ocupada... ¿cómo quieres que este, con estos negocios y con Eriol que cada que quiere se agarra el día libre..."-se escucho la risa de Sakura. –"Sé que Tomoyo es lo mas importante para él, pero eso significa mas trabajo para mi..."-

_-"Lo siento mucho Mei..."-_hubo un pequeño silencio por parte de ambas. _–"¿Esta Syaoran ahí?"-_Meiling reacciono. ¿Era correcto que Sakura lo viera así?... pero de no hacerlo, le tendría que mentir... y ella era su mejor amiga.

-"Esta aquí Sakura, pero creo que se le fueron un poco las copas..."-Sakura ahogo un suspiro de sorpresa.

_-"¿Por qué?"-_

-"Eso es lo único que sé... dijo tu nombre y después se quedo dormido..."-Sakura no dijo palabra durante unos momentos.

-"Iré para allá, estoy en la ciudad... no tardare mucho. ¿Podrías esperarme para que me ayudes a llevarlo al auto?"-

-"Esta bien... de paso me dejas en mi departamento... venia a verlo para eso..."-

_-"Muchas gracias Mei..."-_

-"Sakura..."

_-"¿Si?"-_

-"¿Están bien las cosas entre ustedes?"-

-_"Si, no entiendo porque, debe ser tanto estrés lo que lo tiene así..."-_Meiling no supo interpretar el tono que utilizo, pero aun así no la oía muy bien, tal parece que venia en el auto.

-"No te tardes mucho..."-

_-"No lo haré..."-_terminaron la llamada. Meiling busco el saco de su primo e intento acomodarlo un poco. Con mucho trabajo lo puso en el sofá de la oficina, pero sin querer dejo caer las fotos del investigador que yacían debajo de Syaoran.

-"¿Pero...?"-se quedo mirando la foto y de inmediato reconoció a su cuñada, pero el hombre con el que estaba... ¿Era él, la miro un par de veces mas y no dudo en tomar las demás fotos. Las observo con cuidado... ¡tenia que ser él!... –"Mentirosos..."-fue lo único que dijo. Vio el estado de Syaoran y se dedico a indagar en su mente para comprender lo que estaba pasando, pero solo logro crear teorías

estúpidas que rápidamente descarto.

Escucho el sonido de los tacones de Sakura, la vio entrar en la oficina con esa vitalidad que era única.

-"Syaoran..."-sus ojos adquirieron un brillo de preocupación. Meiling escondió las fotos en la primera gaveta que encontró y se acerco a ayudar a Sakura. –"No se como agradecértelo Mei, ya me dirigía al palacete. Llamé y me dijeron que Syaoran seguía en la oficina."-

-"No tienes de que agradecerme. Es la familia mas cercana que tengo así que procuro su bienestar..."-había algo de doble sentido en su voz, pero Sakura no hizo caso. –"¿Venias de la ciudad?"-

-"Si..."-no le dijo mas y Meiling tampoco pregunto. Cada una tomo un brazo de Syaoran y lo cargaron con mucho trabajo hasta el elevador.

-"No he tenido oportunidad de preguntártelo"-la castaña rompió el silencio en el que estaban.

-"¿Qué cosa?"-ninguna se miraba a los ojos, ya que era mas interesante mirar el contador. Faltaban un par de pisos.

-"¿Ya mejoraron los negocios, Syaoran ha estado muy ocupado y prefiero no interrumpirlo, pero ya no he sabido nada..."-

-"No muy bien, pero ya están trabajando de nuevo. Si no se encuentra una solución en esta semana se clausurara esa franquicia..."-

-"Y se despedirá a toda esa gente..."-

-"Así es..."-escucharon el bip del elevador y emprendieron el camino hasta el auto de Sakura, donde con mucho esfuerzo lograron meter al castaño. –"Conduce con cuidado Sakura"-Meiling no entro al auto.

-"¿No querías que te llevara a tu departamento?"-

-"No, ya no... recordé que tenia que hacer algo..."-cerro la puerta trasera y se alejo del auto donde Sakura se quedo pensando unos segundos. Vio una cartera en el asiento del copiloto y se apresuro a guardarla en la guantera. Un pequeña nota quedo en el asiento.

_Gracias por hacer todo esto... encontrare la forma de recompensar el tiempo que estamos juntos... Te quiero Sakura _

Sonrió, sin duda se estaba comportando de manera muy extraña con ella, pero son las cosas que hace el corazón. Cambia a las personas para bien o para mal. Miro por su espejo retrovisor la figura distorsionada de su esposo. Con el olor a alcohol por todo el cuerpo y sin esa sonrisa.

-"Cuanto lo siento Syaoran, pero las cosas son así..."-subió la capota del auto y condujo hasta la mansión. –"Yo sé que lo comprenderás..."-

Con mucho cuidado, un par de los sirvientes dejaron caer el cuerpo del castaño sobre la cama. Dormía profundamente, sin duda alguna los calmantes que se tomo hicieron efecto. Se despidieron de la Sra. Sakura con la cabeza y salieron de la habitación; todos en la casa eran muy discretos, pero que el Syaoran llegara tan ebrio no era cosa de todos los días. Se comentaría mucho sobre eso.

-"Hay que desvestirte cariño..."-le quito los zapatos y los calcetines.

Sumergida en la oscuridad de la habitación, solo se escuchaba la fricción de las manos de ella con la ropa de su esposo. El suave sonido de la tela que se movía entre los dedos de Sakura, llego hasta los botones y lo despojo de su camisa. Se alejo de la cama hasta estar en el armario donde saco su pijama azul. –"Buenas noches..."-le dio un beso en la frente para recostarse a su lado. Lo miro unos segundos mas para dormirse después.

-.-.-.-

Sentía un taladro sobre sus sienes; como si quisieran atravesar su cabeza. La poco luz que entraba por la cortina era mas que suficiente, para aumentar su malestar claro. Intento ponerse de pie pero una extraña languidez lo hizo regresar a la cama. Escucho un par de golpes y después vio a una de las mucamas con una bandeja en las manos.

-"Buenos días Sr. Li, la señora Sakura nos pidió que le subiéramos café..."-la imagen que tenia de la joven era muy distorsionada, ese dolor de cabeza estaba empeorando. –"Creo que esta lo suficientemente cargado..."-dejo la bandeja de color plata en la cómoda y se despidió de su jefe.

Ya no podía soportarlo, no podía recordar lo que había pasado, pero una leve imagen de los calmantes y la botella de vino sobre su escritorio eran bastante molestos.

-"¿Cómo rayos llegue aquí?"-le dio un sorbo al café y maldijo abiertamente la temperatura del mismo. Dejo la taza en su lugar y se dio un baño con agua helada, mantuvo los ojos cerrados mientras el dolor de cabeza empezaba a ceder, pero aun así se sentía morir, morir lenta y pausadamente, como si miles de alfileres se clavaran lentamente en su cuerpo, haciendo mas daño cada vez... Envolvió la parte inferior de su cuerpo en una suave toalla y camino fuera del baño. Se seco el cabello sin mucho cuidado y se puso un traje de color marrón.

Hizo todo eso en absoluto silencio, medito todas y cada una de sus acciones¡No ganaría nada embriagándose y perdiendo la conciencia!... lo mejor seria hablar con Sakura; dejar en claro las cosas y preparar los papeles para el divorcio. Como su esposa era accionista mayoritaria tendrían que llegar a un trato sobre los ganancias... debía hablarle a su abogado.

¿Cómo podía pensar en acciones?

Hay que tener todo en claro...

¿Y ella... ya no te importa?

Claro que si, pero al parecer yo ya no soy muy importante para ella...

Se puso un poco de colonia y reprimió esa voz que no dejaba de clamar el nombre de su esposa, pero nada podía hacer. Tampoco le importo tener que beber el resto de su café ya frió, era como un robot que carecía de brillo en los ojos, solo había un ser sin alma, un ser sin corazón...

Abordo el Mercedes justo cuando recibía una llamada a su teléfono móvil.

-"¿Si diga?"-

_-"Buenos días Sr. Syaoran..."-_reconoció de inmediato la voz.

-"Buenos días Sr. Spiegel..."-

_-"Tengo un audio de esta mañana, es con el mismo hombre y lo pude tomar en el 'Estudio Azul'"- _

-"Voy camino a la oficina, puede esperarme ahí..."-

_-"Claro que si..."- _corto la comunicación con el investigador, todo eso debía hacerse rápidamente, solo había que firmar unos papeles... hablar unas cuantas cosas y ella quedaría libre.

Volvió a tomar su teléfono y marco unos números.

-"_Matthew & Co. __Abogados__Buenos días. ¿en que puedo servirle?"_-le contesto una joven del otro lado de la línea.

-"Buenos días habla Syaoran Li..."-

_-"Muy buenos días Sr. Li, en unos momentos lo comunico..."-_

-"Gracias..."-espero unos segundos.

_-"¿Cómo estas Syaoran?"-_la voz apacible de su abogado.

-"Muy bien... ¿te importaría pasar por mi oficina en la tarde?"-

_-"No claro que no... pero dime¿qué pasa?_"-hubo un silencio _–"No me digas que ya decidiste despedir a toda esa gente, llevare las formas..."- _

-"No, no es eso..."-

_-"¿Entonces?"-_

-"Lleva toda la información que puedas sobre divorcios por favor..."-hubo un suspiro de admiración por parte del señor.

_-"¿Divorcio?"-_

-"Si Matthew no demores mucho..."-

_-"Como tu digas..."-_en el momento en que dejo su celular no pudo seguir manejando. Algo le nublaba la vista y rápidamente se dio cuenta que sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto contener las lagrimas. Orillo el auto un poco, puso sus codos sobre el volante y hundió su cara entre sus brazos, una lastimero sollozo salió de sus labios y después nada... lloraba en silencio como lo hacían los hombres. Nadie pudo saber cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí; pero lo que si se puede saber era el motivo de su llanto:

Desesperación, dolor y sobre todo coraje, coraje de no poder hacer nada para detenerla, de tener que cerrar los ojos y verla irse con él...

-"Si tan solo me dijeras que no eres culpable... que todo es un error... si tan solo me hablaras..."-se limpio los ojos con furia y volvió a encender el motor de su auto. Estaba total y completamente consumido, tenia ojeras, ese dolor de cabeza que había regresado y esa falta de vitalidad.

Estaciono su auto donde siempre, camino lentamente, sin sonreír y saludando con la cabeza. Paso por la oficina de Eriol; el oji-azul se puso de pie al verlo.

-"¿Estas bien jefe?"-

-"Si... ¿ya llego el Sr. Spiegel?"-

-"Vino pero se volvió a ir..."-Syaoran asintió, recibió un par de folios departe de su secretaria y el listado de llamadas. Entraron a la oficina del castaño. –"Meiling me dijo que te encontró ayer ebrio..."-

-"Con que fue ella..."-dijo sin mas. –"No podía recordar como había llegado a casa"-Eriol lo observo firmar unas facturas sin siquiera leerlas, estaba ido, su cuerpo estaba presente pero su alma andaba por el limbo, pagando por pecados que no había cometido.

-"¿Desayunaste?"-

-"Un café..."-

-"¡Un café!"-el castaño asintió, escucharon el bip del teléfono y apretó un botón.

_-"Sr. Li, el Sr. Spike Spiegel esta aquí... ¿lo hago pasar?"- _

.-"Si por favor. Y si llegue el Sr. Matthew dígale que me espere..."-

_-"Como usted diga..."-_dejo de hablar y siguió firmando facturas de compra y venta.

-"¿Matthew, de Matthew & Co, abogados?"-

-"Si, le he pedido que venga..."-escucharon golpes en la puerta. –"Pase"-el día de hoy la imagen del joven investigador estaba mas desaliñada de lo normal; se podía apreciar una rama de árbol entre su cabello. –"¿Qué le paso?"-

-"Intentaron robarme mi bicicleta, pero no pudieron..."-Eriol no quería escuchar mas tonterías, salió de la oficina dejando a su jefe y mejor amigo.

-.-.-.-.-

-"Hola amor..."-Tomoyo estaba sentada en su habitación cuando escucho el teléfono.

_-"Esto no puede continuar cariño, Syaoran esta destrozado... debemos decirle lo que vimos..."- _

-"No podemos hacerlo Eriol, eso no nos concierne a nosotros..."-le susurro con pesar.

_-"¡Claro que nos concierne, es tu hermana y mi mejor amigo!"-_

-"Me pidió que guardara el secreto hasta que todo estuviera listo para anunciarlo..."-

-"Yo los apoyaba al principio, pero lo que esta haciendo no esta bien, debe hablar con su esposo. ¡No sabes lo que ha hecho!"-

-"Sakura sabe lo que hace, además, tu y yo no vamos a discutir por eso... si quieres decírselo a Syaoran es mejor que te pongas un casco... sabes que no lo va a soportar..."-

_-"Esto esta muy mal cariño..."-_dijo un poco mas tranquilo. –"_Pero se hará como dices, solo espero que no se les vaya de las manos... Meiling ya sospecha y sabes que ella no guardara un secreto"- _

-"Lo se, pero hablare con ella..."-

_-"¿Qué le dirás?"-_

-"Eso déjamelo a mi... me tengo que ir cariño... nos vemos en la cena..."-

_-"Claro que si preciosa, te mando un beso a ti y un beso al pequeño..."- _

-"Te amo..."-dejo su teléfono de lado y continuo con su bordado. –"Tendré que mentir de nuevo Sakura, me vas a deber muchas..."-suspiro cansada y decidió tomar un siesta, el avanzar de los meses la agotaba cada vez mas...

-.-.-.-

-"¿Qué le pareció Sr. Syaoran?"-habían escuchado la grabación un par de veces, no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-"¿Podría ponerla de nuevo?"-el investigador asintió y volvió a reproducir la cinta.

_-"¿Cómo lo tomo tu esposo?"-_

_-"No le he podido decir..."-_

_-"¿Por qué no le has dicho?"-_sin duda estaban en la galería porque se escuchaban las criticas de la gente. –_"Te da miedo lo que vaya a hacer..."-_

_-"Syaoran lo comprenderá, pero le va a costar mucho trabajo, no dudo que se enoje muchísimo..."- _

_-"Yo en su lugar lo haría, me pondría celoso si me quitan lo que es mío..."-_se escucharon risas.

_-"Que cosas dices... deja que yo hable con él y después lo haces tu..."- _

_-"Espero que escondas las armas de fuego, no quiero morir..."-_de nuevo risas y después gritos de los guardias de seguridad, se escucho que la grabadora se había caído y luego nada

Syaoran se quedo estático, meditando todas y cada una de las palabras... eso significaba que Sakura pronto hablaría con él, preferiría que fuera esa noche. Y cuando eso sucediera ya tendría los papeles listos... solo faltaría la firma de ella.

-"Me temo decirle Sr. Syaoran, que es mas que obvio que su mujer lo piensa dejar..."-

-"¿No tomo fotos?"-hizo oídos sordos al comentario.

-"No, solo le traje el audio... es de esta mañana, alrededor de las nueve y media..."-

-"Muchas gracias Sr. Spiegel..."-

-"Tendré que dejarlo, vendré mañana... tengo otro caso que atender..."-le guiñó el ojo y salió de la habitación dando saltos y sonriéndole a la secretaria. Su extraña música no tardo en oírse, pero el castaño no presto atención.

No escucho el anuncio de su abogado ... mas bien no quiso escuchar... preferiría perderse eternamente en el silencio del silbido del viento.

¿POR QUÉ LE HACIA ESO!. ¿QUÉ LE HABÍA HECHO ÉL?.

Sabia que no era un esposo perfecto, que podía lastimarla de vez en cuando... pero...

¿QUÉ ACASO YA NO LO AMABA?. Él le había entregado su corazón, su vida entera... y ella solo decía que se iba, como si nada hubiera pasado, llevándose con ella su esperanza por vivir... ¿Qué no entendía?... ¡Sin ella, él no existía!...

Escucho la voz de Matthew Morgan, dueño de la firma de abogados mas grande de la ciudad y poseedor de algunas acciones de la viñera Li.

-"Traje lo que me pediste Syaoran"-le dijo como saludo.

-"Muchas gracias, quisiera los papeles lo mas rápido posible, si se puede mañana o pasado. Las cláusulas ya estaban establecidas, ella se queda con la mitad de las acciones de la viñera y con el Castillo; creo que lo de las ganancias se tendrá que establecer después. Pero se le negara nada de lo que pida..."-el hombre, de un rubio notorio y de ojos azul celeste no entendida lo que estaba escuchando.

-"Hey, hey, hey… habla un poco mas despacio mi querido amigo¿te vas a divorciar de Sakura?"-el castaño asintió. –"¿Se puede saber porque?"-

-"Hay fundamentos de que ella me engaña, pero no quiero un juicio por adulterio... simplemente será un divorcio por ambas partes en acuerdo, por el momento no quiero que te comuniques con el abogado de Sakura..."-

-"¿El abogado de Sakura?"-no podía creerlo, si alguna vez se podía hablar de una pareja felizmente casada era de ellos, si alguna vez se podría decir que dos eran uno... sin duda llevaba las iniciales SS.

-"Si, creo que el abogado de Fujitaka es su hijo... Touya... por lo que creo será también el abogado de Sakura..."-

-"Se hará como tu dices, pero... ¿estas seguro?"-Syaoran analizo las palabras, una a una... sabiendo a ciencia cierta que el seria incapaz de dejarla. Pero debía mantenerse, enfrentar lo que pasaba con la frente en alto y ser lo suficiente hombre como para dejar ir a la única mujer que ha amado verdaderamente. ¿Lindo no?... la felicidad se va de corazón arrancándote con saña cada uno de tus recuerdos; llevándose consigo esos tesoros que están guardados bajo llave, pero que no pudieron resistir la corrosión del engaño, del olvido y del dolor... del dolor...

-"Si..."-fue la única palabra que pudo articular, ese monosílabo con tanto valor, pero tan vacío. Ese era el principio... debía aceptar el hecho, imaginarse la vida solo y después afrontarlo. ¡Ah!

¿POR QUÉ TODO ERA TAN DIFÍCIL?. ¿Por qué no simplemente la dejaba ir?

Ja. Suena tan fácil, pero es como arrancarte el corazón... dejar de respirar... dejar de vivir...

¿Qué sucedió con todas la promesas?... ¿DÓNDE RAYOS QUEDO EL AMOR!...

De seguro se fue de vacaciones a Florida... un poco de sol y una piña colada.

Syaoran soltó una pequeña risita recobrando un poco de juventud en su rostro. Su abogado se mantenía con la cabeza gacha, buscando entre papeles y marcando algunos aspectos con plumón amarillo.

-"Bueno Syaoran, con lo que me dices he preparado una serie de cláusulas... tendré que hablar con su abogado, pero aun así... dejemos esto de lado y cuéntame las cosas como los camaradas que somos... ¿cómo es posible esto?"-

-"¿Qué cosa?"-la sonrisa se mantenía en sus labios, pero aun así se podía ver una enorme sombra de tristeza, ese negrura que impedía disfrutar de sus hermosos ojos ambarinos.

-"¿Como que qué cosa...?"-

-"Contraté un investigador privado, me ha mentido como nunca antes lo había hecho... no la veo en todo el día, y cuando llega huele a hombre... ¿qué crees que este pasando?"-

-"¿Un amigo?"-levanto una ceja incrédulo.

-"También lo pensé, pero no hay motivo para esconderse... podría llevarlo a casa y yo lo conocería, no hay necesidad de mentiras. Además su antiguo novio esta en la ciudad... un tal Tsukishiro..."-cuanto dolía pronunciar ese nombre, era como una daga en su pecho, enterrándose mas y mas... perforando lentamente su corazón, su ego y su alma.

-"¿Tsukishiro?"-meditó-"Ah... el fotógrafo del 'Estudio azul'"-

-"Si..."-dirigió su mirada a la ventana.

Cuan rápido se había ido el día... muriendo ante sus ojos para dar paso al preludio de la noche, su momento favorito del día... el atardecer.

-"Se que es una pregunta terriblemente inglesa pero... ¿cómo te sientes?"-Syaoran miro a su amigo, como unos ojos tan tristes.

-"No muy bien, solo espero superarlo pronto... es como si me estuviera muriendo por dentro..."-

-"¿Por qué crees que no me quiero casar?"-el castaño soltó una risa melancólica.

Ese siempre había sido su sueño, tener hijos y vivir tranquilamente... pasear de la mano de Sakura cuando esperaban que sus pequeños niños dejaran de correr de un lado para otro. Olvidar un arduo día de trabajo para ayudarla revelar las miles de fotos de sus pequeños... pero esos sueños se habían roto en mil pedazos, dándole paso al golpe con la dura realidad... esa realidad que dice que un amor eterno no existe, que el amor puro se terminó y que lo único que en realidad existe es esa manera de vivir soportándose el uno al otro. Pero él no quería eso... ¡Claro que no!... si ella era feliz con otro él no tenia derecho de privarla de una mejor vida, eso daría a conocer que él nunca la amo, así que tenia que resistir todo su dolor... tragarse su orgullo y darle un sonrisa cuando ella se fuera de su lado.

El silencio reino en la habitación, cada uno con sus pensamientos, cada quien con sus problemas...

-"Lo mejor es que me vaya..."-Syaoran levanto la mirada.

-"Siento no haberte prestado atención Matthew, es solo que yo..."-

-"No te preocupes amigo, mañana te mandare los papeles e intentaré que el proceso duré lo menos posible..."-le dijo como consuelo.

-"Gracias..."-le tendió la mano para despedirse con un apretón.

-"No tienes que agradecer y cuando ya estés soltero no te preocupes, saldremos juntos... te conseguiré a alguien..."-

-"No creo que sea necesario..."-el abogado asintió y salió de la oficina.

De nuevo la soledad, se estaba empezando a acostumbrar a ella y sabia a la perfección que debía hacerlo pronto, tal vez seria mejor buscar una pequeña casa lo mas alejada del pueblo. Quizá compraría esa bella finca que vio al regresar de la zona sur. Tenia un bello jardín y solo tenia tres niveles. Pudo divisar una familia viviendo ahí... tan bella y armoniosa que sintió envidia. Pero ahora solo podía pedir tranquilidad, como dicen sabiamente _después de la tormenta siempre llega la calma _esperaba que fuera cierto porque su tormenta ya había durado lo suficiente.

Volvió a mirar por la ventana, su oficina se encontraba en el ultimo piso, adoraba la vista que tenia desde ahí. El otoño ya había marchitado las calles por completo, esa estación en la que la vida muere, aunque se escuchara cruel era verdad. El preludio del invierno, pronto vería los pequeños copos blancos caer del cielo; como hermosas plumas de ángel que bañarían de su paz y pureza al mundo. Recordaba las navidades pasadas, cuando le dieron vacaciones a todos sus sirvientes, quedándose solos en el castillo. Habían decidido ir de compras para la cena. Movió su silla para quedar frente a su ventanal para poder admirar el atardecer y recordar... recordar...

****

**-"¿Comeremos pavo?"-caminaban por el supermercado, arrastrando un carrito vacío.**

**_-"No lo sé amor, solo será para tres. Tomoyo se fue con Eriol y papá; así que cenaremos Meiling, tú y yo..."-el castaño jamás en su vida había ido de compras. Miraba con dudas todos los productos..._**

-"No creo que Mei nos acompañe, tiene un nuevo pretendiente y pasara con él navidad..."-tomo una lata de verduras envasadas la vacío. ¿Eso se podía hacer?...

Syaoran soltó un suspiro de dolor al recordar... ¿Por qué su mente le estaba jugando esa mala pasada?. Observo a la primera estrella aparecer en el violeta del cielo y no dudo en pedir ese deseo, el que siempre había pedido pero que al parecer no se había podido cumplir.

-"Que Sakura nunca me deje..."-susurro en voz alta y cerro los ojos, su mente volvió a sus recuerdos, llenándolo de ilusiones ambiguas. Ilusiones pasadas...

-"Amor, no necesitamos carne de cordero para hacer el pavo..."-susurro la oji-verde al ver a su marido regresar con un paquete. –"Yo creo que necesitamos el pavo primero ¿no crees?"-su esposo se acerco a darle un beso y abandono la carne en el refrigerador.

-"¿Este?"-se acerco al carrito; que ya contenía algunas verduras, naranjas y unas cuantas papas; trayendo entre manos un pavo enorme, unos ocho o nueve kilos. Bastaba con decir que sus brazos apenas podían cargarlo.

-"Uno mas pequeño... recuerda que solo somos los dos..."-Sakura dejo a su esposo escogiendo el ave perfecta y se retiro a buscar algo para el relleno. ¿Papas o carne?... humm... tal vez manzanas o alguna ensalada dulce. Sin querer se había alejado bastante de su marido, dejándolo solo y un tanto perdido. Hay que tener en cuenta que el jamás... jamás había tenido que ir de compras. Sakura sí, a veces cocinaba y prefería comprar ella las cosas. Lo que no sabían era que podía ser peligroso dejar a un hombre solo en un supermercado. Indefenso, y peor aun... en la sección de carnes.

Casi sin quererlo sonrió, pero pudo sintió las lagrimas escurrir de sus ojos, cada una mas triste que la anterior, cada una con un trozo de sus ilusiones. ¿Cuánto iba a doler?... ¿Cuánto tendría que llorar?

Mucho... mucho mas...

-"Yo no tuve la culpa..."-susurro el castaño al ver la mirada risueña de su esposa. –"No podía dejar que se llevara nuestro pavo..."-

-"Pero Syaoran, te dije que ese era muy grande..."-se encontraban en la oficina del supervisor del lugar. Syaoran había tirado una torre de sodas de naranja cuando el pavo gigante había salido volando después de una riña con un adolescente. No solo las había tirado, sino que la mayoría habían explotado por la cantidad de gas, por lo que la mitad de las personas estaban bañadas en deliciosa y pegajosa soda de naranja. Y a la única persona que le había causado gracia era a ella.

-"¡Ah!... Syaoran me temo comunicarte que ya no seremos bienvenidos en este supermercado nunca mas..."-le susurro limpiándole un poco del liquido anaranjado del rostro. –"Tendremos que pagar los daños y abandonar la tienda..."-el castaño parecía estar haciendo un puchero, pero termino atacado de la risa. Siendo acompañado por su hermosa esposa quien no comió pavo esa noche, pero habían cenado una deliciosa carne de cordero acompañada de ensalada César. O algo así, ya que con la cocina de Syaoran no se sabia... podía incluso haber sido pavo y nadie lo descubriría.

Dejó que el llanto lo volviera a atacar, venciéndolo dos veces ese día. ¡Estaba demasiado sensible! Rápidamente había perdido el deseo de vivir. Pero no haría estupideces... seria mas fácil encontrar una persona que fuera capaz de sanar corazones, un taller que garantizara el regreso de vitalidad... el regreso de su vida.

-"¡Claro que no iras a la oficina!"-otro bello recuerdo. Esa vez que una horrible gripa lo había dejado en cama con fiebre un par de noches.

-"Es solo un resfriado mi vida, debo encargarme de al-gu-nas..."-tartamudeo al ver a su esposa acercarse con un enorme tazón entre manos. –"Dime que no es sopa de pollo..."-

-"Siéntate en la cama cariño..."-el castaño tuvo que retroceder por la mirada que le dio su esposa. –"Con esto te sentirás mejor..."-y sin preguntarle nada le metió una cucharada de esa humeante sopa. Miles de gestos se posaron en la cara de Syaoran, pero aun así tuvo que comérsela toda.-"Descansa amor..."-salió del cuarto y lo encontró con las mejillas rojas e intentando dormir. Entro al baño y se dispuso a ponerle lienzos húmedos para bajarle la temperatura.

Así había pasado toda la noche, a su lado... procurando su salud e intentando que se recuperara... cambio una y otra vez el lienzo. Sin importar todo su cansancio.

Casi sin quererlo se quedo dormida en la silla, a su lado. Con el lienzo en la mano, acompañada de un semblante calmado.

Syaoran despertó un poco mas tranquilo, su nariz seguía estando roja, pero su garganta ya no lastimaba tanto. Sonrió con cariño al ver a su amada esposa en esa posición; sin mucho trabajo se levanto y la cargo para depositarla en la cama, le quito el lienzo de las manos y le puso la sabana sobre los hombros.

Se puso sus pantuflas y tomo su teléfono. Ya había faltado dos días a la oficina... ¿qué mas daba un tercero?. Le avisó a Eriol y regreso a la cama con ella... con la persona que era capaz de hacerlo sentir completo. Con su amada Sakura...

De nuevo era de noche, se había martirizado toda la tarde con esos recuerdos, pero lo mejor seria ir a casa. Cenar algo, solo tenia un café en el estomago por lo que su organismo ya pedía a gritos un poco de comida. Se levanto de la silla y encendió la luz. Busco su saco con la mirada para después ponérselo. Guardo sus pequeñas gafas de lectura y se dispuso a salir del lugar.

-.-.-.-.-.-

-"¿No veremos mañana Sakura?"-la había acompañado a su auto.

-"No... Tomoyo ya nos vio. Lo mejor seria dejar de vernos hasta que pueda hablar con Syaoran"-

-"¿Y cuando será eso?"-estaban ocultos bajo un árbol, aunque la gente pasara por ahí no podría verlos bien.

-"Mañana o pasado mañana, no lo se muy bien..."-

-"Tendré que ir so..."-

-"No..."-le interrumpió. –"Te acompañare, pero solo un rato..."-se puso sobre sus puntas y le dio un beso. –"Hasta mañana..."-

-"Hasta mañana Sakura... segura que no quieres que hablemos hoy con él..."-

-"Ya te lo dije, primero hablare yo y después lo haremos juntos..."-

-"Esta bien"-abordo su auto y condujo rumbo al palacete, pero la distrajo el auto que estaba frente a un risco. El Mercedes de Syaoran se mantenía camuflado por la oscuridad de esa noche, pero aun así pudo distinguirlo a lo lejos. Toco su bocina un par de veces y se estaciono al lado del automóvil negro.

-"¿Qué haces aquí?"-le susurro Sakura al verlo con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Su cabello castaño era mecido por el incansable viento que insistía en despeinarlo. –"¿Syaoran, me escuchaste?"-el ambarino giro su cuerpo, casi incrédulo pudo divisar el cuerpo de su angel, de la persona que estaba causándole todo ese sufrimiento, pero que a la vez no podía dejar de amar un solo segundo, no podía dejar de pensar en ella... no podía, no quería, no sabia como hacerlo...

La castaña se acerco hasta estar parada a su lado, se sentía bastante frió esa noche. El invierno y sus avisos...

-"Regresaba de la oficina..."-alcanzo a susurrar Syaoran cuando volvía a mirar la inmensidad del cielo. –"¿Y tú Sakura?"-no la podía mirar a los ojos, necesitaba buscar en su interior las palabras correctas para abordar el tema.

-"Dando vueltas por la ciudad, me tome un café y pase por la galería..."-hablaba con la emotividad de siempre.

-"¿Te divertiste?"-se podía admirar un extraño brillo en los ojos ámbares de Syaoran, su voz era distante, inclusive frívola y calculadora. Pero Sakura no lo noto, se acerco mas a él, entrelazo su brazo para recibir un poco de calor.

-"Si, me divertí bastante..."-el castaño no se pudo mover, ese movimiento por parte de ella lo había dejado congelado, inclusive dejo de respirar unos segundos; bajo su mirada y pudo ver los ojos cerrados de su esposa, respirando profundamente y disfrutando. ¿Por qué era tan cruel?.

¿Qué acaso no sabia que eso lo estaba matando?. No sabia que ese pequeño gesto lo derretía por dentro y le daba razones para morir mas lento. –"Tengo frió..."-Syaoran sacudió un poco la cabeza, no podía darse el lujo de observarla con tanto fervor. ¡Santo Dios¡No podía articular palabra!.

-"C-creo..."-musitó mientras tosía un poco para aclararse la garganta y que su voz regresara. –"Creo que mejor nos vamos..."-la oji-verde asintió, pero no hizo ademanes de soltarlo. Al contrario, busco su mano para entrelazarla pero Syaoran rehuyó a su contacto y se quito el saco. Le asusto tener que tocarla, pero aun así... con manos temblorosas le puso el abrigo sobre los hombros. Disimulo su extraño miedo, hace mucho que no tenia que hablar con ella... ya ni siquiera conocía a la persona que estaba enfrente de él...

-"¿Y si dejo mi auto aquí?. Preferiría regresar contigo..."-¿QUÉ RAYOS ERA ESO!... ¡Estaba intentando ser amable para después destruirlo!. Syaoran camino hasta su auto, no podía creer lo que iba a hacer, tenia que ser fuerte...

¿POR QUÉ ERA TAN DÉBIL?.

Abrió la puerta del copiloto, dándole respuesta afirmativa a su petición. La castaña sonrió y entro en el cálido auto de su marido.

Mientras caminaba alrededor del vehículo se maldecía por su fragilidad, con un toque y con unas palabras tiernas estaba a sus pies, como un estúpido perdedor que pisoteaba su orgullo y que además tenia que continuar soportándolo.

-"¿Cómo pasaste el día cariño?"-el castaño intentaba mantener su vista en el camino, la mirada verde esmeralda de Sakura era tan enigmática, sabia que esos ojos podían hipnotizarlo, podían lograr que él la perdonara, que olvidara todo con tal de que se quedara a su lado.

-"Ocupado..."-empezó a aumentar a velocidad, ese viaje de unos kilómetros se estaba volviendo eterno. Sakura jugaba con su cabello, sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Syaoran; con un deseo implícito que en cualquier otra situación el castaño lo catalogaría como seducción.

Quería mantener la mirada en otro lugar, pero sus bellos cabellos corriendo entre sus dedos se estaba volviendo insoportable. Ese deseo tan consumidor lo empezó a inundar, el calor del auto se empezó a enfocar y él casi pierde el control del auto cuando Sakura se deshizo del saco y se acomodo la blusa que no cubría sus hombros.

-"Me esta dando calor cariño..."-eso era por mas notable, los vidrios estaban empezando a empañarse por lo que Syaoran encendió el aire acondicionado. –"Ni siquiera parece otoño..."-¡al fin, la muralla del palacete estaba haciéndose presente. Ese bellísimo bosque donde se puede cazar el cervatillo y el venado, se hacia notar a las luces del automóvil.

Como autómata, en cuanto estaciono el auto, salió disparado de él. Sakura tenia una sonrisa extraña en el rostro, espero con paciencia que su marido le abriera la puerta. Hizo un movimiento que tomo total y completamente desprevenido al castaño.

-"Tengo una idea excelente..."-le susurro al oído cuando aprovecho que se acercaba a tenderle la mano. –"...tiene algo que ver con hielo, fresas y nuestra cama..."-acaricio con su aliento el lóbulo de su oído, dejándolo tieso y con los ojos casi desorbitados. –"¿No quieres saber en que consiste?"-el ardor del fuego de la pasión empezó a hacer que el castaño perdiera la razón, que dejara el raciocinio en la puerta de la mansión y se dejara llevar a ese mundo tan delicioso, vano... pero sobre todo feliz, eterno, romántico... efímero...

No pudo negarse cuando Sakura le tomo la mano después de la cena, no podía dejar de mirar sus hombros al descubierto que sin duda se mantenían así para darle rienda suelta a su mente.

Syaoran empezó a olvidar, intento que todo lo anterior pareciera una pesadilla de la que estaba a punto de despertar. Cuando la vio encender las deliciosas velas en la habitación algo dentro de sí prendió una alarma. Un sonido chillón que le gritaba que no debía dejarse llevar, que no podía ser tan ingenuo para que unas caricias lo hicieran perdonar...

¿POR QUÉ SE ENGAÑABA!

Sabia a la perfección que un beso de Sakura era mas que suficiente para que la perdonara, un beso como el que le estaba propinando. Dejo de resistirse, dejo de huir a sus sentimientos.

Sus manos se deslizaron por el cuerpo de la chica, con tanto fervor, amor y deseo que incluso parecían adorarla. Su piel empezaba a quemar, sus labios se volvían néctar irresistible y sus ojos centellantes y vivaces los incitaban a volver a esos tiempos en los que únicamente ellos eran importantes.

Hundió sus labios en la exquisita suavidad de los hombros de la joven, olvido su dolor, olvido las fotos¡¡OLVIDO TODO...!

-"Te amo..."-¡No¡¡No debía decirle tal cosa!. Sakura se mantenía inconsciente, al parecer no sabia el valor de esas palabras, no sabia lo que significaban y solo se las decía por decírselas...

Los botones empezaron a ser victimas de la castaña, uno a uno dejaba al descubierto el torso de su esposo, acariciándolo con las yemas de los dedos para lograr que una corriente eléctrica hipnotizara al ambarino. Los ojos de Syaoran se perdieron en el suave ambiente que regalaban las velas, con esa diminuta llamita que las consumía lentamente. Eso era exactamente lo que estaba experimentando; esa pequeña forma de morir en los brazos de su esposa.

La cama perdió su valor cuando ambos sintieron la suavidad de su alfombra, algunos cojines y ese aroma a vainilla los enloquecieron... lo enloquecieron. Un tazón con fresas, con algunos cubitos helados lo hicieron soltar un suspiro de satisfacción. Esa forma de hacerlo retorcerse de tanto placer, jamás la había experimentado...

Las manos se volvieron el conducto de la energía, con cada toque sentían el calor en sus cuerpos. Estallaron en un juego de besos, cada uno mas profundo que el anterior, cada uno lleno de deseo y pasión que hacían que el recinto se volviera tan cálido como el verano en la playa. Sus respiraciones chocaban contra la piel de cada uno, una agitación se posesionó de cada uno. Su cuerpo se vio bañando en ese exquisito sudor que parecía miel a los labios del otro.

El jugar con los labios de Sakura se volvió su propósito, deleitándose tanto que se sintió desfallecer, estiro su mano hasta tocar el tazón y extraer uno cubito helado para recorrer el cuerpo de la chica sin miramientos. Su mente esta totalmente en blanco, pero aun así algo dentro mantenía el aviso en letras gigantes y luces de neón.

Escuchar esos suspiros y demás frases incomprensibles para cualquiera, pero que parecían perfectamente claras para ese par de amantes que se completaban el uno al otro. Haciendo de una simple fresa el instrumento mas sensual en el planeta, deliciosamente sensual...

Cuando el sonrojo en las mejillas de la castaña se hizo visible, un momento de quietud en el que ambos escuchaban el tiempo pasar, pero que nadie hacia nada. Solo se observaban, ese par de ojos que trastornaban al otro, pero que no podrían dejar de ver en una eternidad, incluso después de eso.

Un abrazo basto para que ambos se sintieran en la gloria, ese baile delicioso había dado inicio. El vaivén de los cuerpos apoyados en los cojines pudo haber igualado cualquiera de las maravillas existentes en el mundo; los sonidos de la noche se vieron opacados por un par de nombres que deberían ir juntos durante la eternidad, un par de nombres que en realidad era uno... simplemente un alma repartida en dos cuerpos... esos dos cuerpos que encontraban una forma de mantenerse unidos para que el placer absoluto los recorriera, así como la sangre que corría por sus venas... maravillándolos por su cantidad de emociones y volviéndolos simples y sencillos mortales que caían en el pecado, pero que estaban tan orgullosos de hacerlo, como lo estaba el girasol al recibir los rayos de su astro adorado.

-"S-syaoran..."-pronuncio la oji-verde en el momento en que abría los ojos para poder divisar el rostro del ambarino. Ese rostro que bien podría pertenecerle a un ángel por su perfección, por la belleza de sus facciones, pero que no escondía para nada la sombra de dolor e incomprensión que circundaba por su alma.

Para evitar la mirada llena de ternura que Sakura le regalaba, hundió su rostro en el cuello de la chica, saboreando una y otra vez ese dulce aroma de su piel. El calor del cuarto estaba concentrado en esa pequeño lugar a lado de la repisa, donde los cuerpos se profesaban ese amor tan incondicional, pero que era marcado por miles de dudas de amor.

A pesar de todo, Sakura se aferraba a la espalda de su amado, sintiendo una y otra vez ese tormento que rápidamente se había convertido en una deliciosa tortura. Su mente repetía una y otra vez ese nombre, el nombre del hombre que la hacia sentir amada; haciendo eco en lo mas profundo para regresar con mas fuerza. Sus sentidos se estremecían cada segundo... su vista estaba nublada; lo único que podía oler era la parafina que se consumía; sus dedos se mantenían aferrados a los anchos hombros de Syaoran, su piel disfrutaba por la fricción que tenia con la de su marido; sus oídos se deleitaban al escuchar la respiración de su pareja, la forma en que decía su nombre, haciendo que las letras perdieran sentido volviéndose irracionales y perfectas a la vez. Se tuvo que morder el labio para callar su suspiro, casi la hace quedar sin aliento cuando su movimiento simultaneo se detuvo para acariciar de nuevo su cuerpo. Valiéndose de sus labios para arrancar mas y mas susurros que para Sakura significaron un poco de vida.

-"S-Syaoran..."-volvió a pronunciar. Tenia los ojos cerrados de puro placer, su esposo se encargaba de rozar la piel de su vientre con un helado cubito, haciendo que una serie de escalofríos le recorrieran la espalda, arqueándola, poniendo su cuerpo aun mas cerca al del castaño.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?.

Ésta era la única pregunta que nadaba en el desolado mar de la conciencia del ambarino. ¿Qué acaso no podía ponerse de pie y salir del cuarto?

¡CLARO QUE NO!. Esta dolido, se sentía traicionado, pero antes de todo eso... ¡ERA HOMBRE, y además de todo... ¡Deseaba a su esposa como la primera vez que la vio!. No era de las personas que podían vivir en la abstinencia. ¡La amaba¡¡Por Dios Santo¡¡La amaba igual que hace dos años!...

¡Todo eso se sentía tan bien que parecía mentira!. Su Sakura, ese pequeño ángel de ojos esmeraldas, que había llegado a su vida para volverla un paraíso, ahora tenia la mirada escondida y pronunciaba una y otra vez su nombre, con esa pasión tan bella y con esa sensualidad de la que ella era poseedora sin darse cuenta de ello. Podía manipularlo como un titiritero a su marioneta, dejándolo sin vida cuando ese fuera su mandato. Guardándolo en una caja hasta que su deseo fuera volverlo a utilizar; ¡ERA UN VIL E INUTILL TÍTERE!...

No sabia si sentir rabia u orgullo, pero lo que si sabia era que nunca antes, el ser un títere había sido tan placentero...

La piel de Sakura era exquisita, la luz que regalaban esas velas era mas que perfecta, dando un ambiente místico, extraño, pero sobre todo sensual...

Devoro por milésima vez los labios, esos rosáceos bordes que resguardaban una cavidad en la que seria capaz de perderse, a pesar de haberla recorrido en su totalidad. Mordisqueo un poco el labio inferior, atrayéndolo así si cuando toda esa neblina producto del calor volvía a caer sobre ellos, cuando su danza armoniosa volvió a comenzar, fundiendo sus cuerpos una vez, para amarse sin mas razón que el simple amor. Ese amor que parecían profesar pero que no se podía asegurar.

Un momento, un respiro tan profundo como el alma de cualquier humano y luego silencio. No había ni una sola palabra para poder describir la cantidad de sensaciones que recorrían ambos cuerpos, una poco de electricidad acompañado de miles de colores, como las chispas centellantes de un fuego artificial, con la clase y belleza que tienen las luciérnagas al volar por las noches. Pero con ese color rojo carmesí, de la sangre, del fuego... de la pasión.

Ella busco los brazos de Syaoran, refugiándose en su pecho y aspirando el aroma de su deliciosa colonia.

-"Soy la mujer mas feliz del mundo..."-alcanzo a susurrar cuando el cansancio la hacia su prisionera y se perdía en el maravilloso y fantasioso mundo de Morfeo.

El castaño miró su repisa por unos momentos... las 4:30am; tal vez su raciocinio quería regresar a su mente, pero se negó a aceptarlo. Dejo que ese sentimiento tan difícil de comprender, pero tan hermoso de poseer lo embriagara y por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo durmió con la persona que lo tenia loco entre sus brazos. Y simplemente soñó un final feliz, uno feliz...

-.-.-.-.-

-"¿Tenia que ser tan temprano...?"-cuestiono la castaña a su acompañante. –"Me están hartando estas falsas emergencias..."-estaban fuera de una joyería, mirando el aparador.

-"Sabes que te encanta verme, además... ¿por qué vienes, si tanto te molesta?"-Sakura articulo unas cuantas maldiciones y casi obligo a su acompañante a entrar al establecimiento. ¡Estaba helando!

-"Bueno días..."-les saludo la empleada. –"¿Buscan algo en especial?"-

-"Si..."-contesto el hombre con voz grave, se quito el gorro que despeino un poco sus cabellos y acomodo sus gafas. Sakura se alejo de su lado, esos brazaletes platinados eran preciosos. –"Me gustaría comprar un regalo..."-miro de reojo a la castaña y la empleada asintió. –"¿Qué me recomienda?"-

-"Se ve que la señorita no tiene fijación por las joyas, así que le recomendaría unos pendientes y si su relación es mas seria un anillo..."-¿Qué si su relación era seria, bueno podría decirse que si.

-"Muéstreme los anillos..."-la joven le mostró varios anillos, pero ninguno que fuera para ella. Opto por un par de esclavas; una delgada con hermosísimas grecas que traían pequeñas piedras verdes incrustadas y otra un poco mas gruesa con piedras doradas y rojas. –"¿Pueden grabarlas?"-

-"Claro que si Sr. ¿qué quiere que les ponga?"-le hizo ademanes para que se acercara y le susurro unas cuantas palabras a la joven. –"Permítame unos segundos"-atravesó el umbral que estaba detrás de ella, dejando a la pareja a solas.

-"Te vi demasiado coqueto con la joven..."-le susurro la chica oji-verde como reproche.

-"¿Celosa?"-levanto una ceja.

-"Ya quisieras..."-observo por unos momentos los pendientes del lugar y lo volvió a mirar. –"¿Qué piensas comprar?"-

-"Un regalo..."-la chica rodó los ojos. –"Es para mi hermana..."-la castaña sonrió.

-"¿Y se puede saber que es?... sabes que tu hermana tiene un gusto muy especial, adora las perlas..."-

-"Me temo que se quedara con las ganas de las perlas, pero te aseguro que le gustara..."-la chica asintió. –"Tendrás que mostrármelo..."-

-"Solo te digo que es de sus colores favoritos..."-

-"¿Rojo y dorado?"-

-"Se ve que se conocen muy bien..."-

-"Si, no te puedo negar que tu hermana es un chica muy linda..."-ambos dejaron su conversación para después, la joven vendedora le entrego un par de cajitas con un listón plateado cada una. El joven saco su billetera y le ofreció una de sus tarjetas de crédito.

-"Muchas gracias por su compra..."-

-"Gracias a usted..."-el joven abrió la puerta para que Sakura saliera, justo cuando paso a su lado deslizo una de las cajitas dentro de la bolsa marrón de la chica y le paso el brazo por los hombros... 'Espero que te guste Sakura...'-pensó cuando empezaban a caminar por el lugar y se perdían entre las parejas; pero sin saber que un estrafalario hombre de cabellera negrusca los seguía muy de cerca con una cámara en mano.

-.-.-.-

Sin duda el cansancio había cobrado su deuda en una sola noche, a pesar de que intentaba abrir los ojos, sus párpados se resistían y volvían a cerrarse como las puertas de una bóveda. Como si de un filme se tratara, miles de imágenes pasaron por su cabeza, recordándole que estaba dormido en el suelo y de la maravillosa noche que había pasado con su esposa. Si, todavía era su esposa.

Con pesar noto que la chica no estaba, ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de buscarla por el cuarto; él bien sabia que no la encontraría y que lo que había pasado durante la noche, tal vez fue la forma que tuvo ella de despedirse, de decirle que ese cuerpo ya no seria suyo, pero se lo entregaría una noche mas... solo una noche... la ultima noche.

-"Desearía que lo que me dijiste ayer fuese verdad, no simples y frívolas palabras..."-susurro con pesar mientras el sueño huía de su cuerpo, con miedo de la extraña furia que estaba volviendo a emanar del ambarino. –"Te desconozco Sakura, simplemente te desconozco..."-se levanto de la serie de mullidos cojines que soportaban su cuerpo y se metió en el baño. Mirando su reflejo con tanta furia, frunció el ceño y soltó un golpe con el puño cerrado sobre el lavabo, repitió ese movimiento atormentador hasta que su mano tenia serias marcas de daño. Su rostro se contraía una y otra vez hasta que no supo como contener todo su dolor y soltó un certero golpe que hizo que le sangraran los nudillos, dejando correr ese liquido carmesí por el azulejo blanco del piso.

Sus manos ensangrentadas no sentían ningún tipo de dolor físico, era un ardor en medio del pecho que solo marcaba su derrota como hombre, como esposo y como persona. Un ardor tan grande que lo consumía, lo lastimaba tan severamente que rasgaba sus entrañas y las retorcía para matarlo, pero deteniéndose a la mitad de su ataque para dejar que la agonía lo consumiera, llevándolo a un hoyo sin fondo, donde sin duda, el corazón de Syaoran había sido preso. Sin importarle nada se tomo la cabeza entre las manos y escondió su rostro; con vergüenza, con odio a si mismo, porque a pesar de todo no podía sentir ningún tipo de odio hacia ella, ningún mal sentimiento... era capaz de perdonarle todo... el amor todo lo perdona. Pero el hecho de perdonar no significa que olvide, dejando esas heridas abiertas... abiertas y pendientes de cualquier tipo de duda, haciéndolas sangrar de nuevo.

Era como tener una bomba de tiempo atada al cuerpo, con ese fatídico cronometro que pronto estaría en el 00:00, la hora en que haría explosión dejándolo sin razones de vivir, sin nada por que levantarse por las mañanas, sin nada que lo hiciera sonreír en una tarde triste... sin ella... sin nada... nada...

Restregó su cara con sus manos, como intentando arrancarse la piel, esa maldita piel que rogaba día y noche por los besos de ella, que se dejaba dominar por su tacto, por sus atenciones... por ella. Alejo sus palmas para después acercarlas de nuevo, percibiendo ese dulce aroma impregnado en sus manos, en su cuerpo... ¡EN TODO SU MALDITO CUERPO!.

¡Ya no sabia que hacer!. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, como el del estúpido colegial que se enamoro de Sakura al verla, recordándole con su movimiento acelerado el motivo por el cual palpitaba, como un perrito faldero que movía la cola a su amo al verlo salir con la pelota para jugar. ¡Eso era lo que le estaba haciendo!. Jugando con sus sentimientos, manejando su amor como la pelota por la cual él saldría corriendo sin dudarlo. Abandonándolo al final, con el amor entre las manos y con el alma destrozada. Recordando noche a noche ese fantasma que fue su cariño, con ese recuerdo que jamás dejaría de atormentarlo, persiguiéndolo de por vida para que no la olvide... encadenándolo a ella sin mas que su estúpido corazón de por medio; ese corazón que estaba a punto de romperse en mil fragmentos, que a pesar de intentar reponerse siempre le faltaría un trozo y ese mismo lo haría romperse de nuevo. Convirtiéndose en un circulo vicioso en el que el único perdedor era él...

Pudo escuchar el noveno timbrazo de su teléfono móvil, así que lo contesto con fastidio, percibiendo ahora sí, el dolor de sus manos. No quiso prestar atención a lo que le decía Spike Spiegel, solo capturo unas cuantas palabras: 'esposa', 'fotos' y 'oficina'; las cuales le bastaron para entender que su Sakura madrugo para encontrarse con el otro, ese otro que poseía lo que a él le faltaba y por eso se convertía en la persona perfecta para ella, quien ya no seria mas una Li. Volvería a ser Sakura Kinomoto... ¿o quien sabe, tal vez adquiriera rápidamente otro apellido. Se reprimió mentalmente por ese pensamiento.

El agua fría de la regadera logro apaciguar un poco su furia, encerrándola detrás de una puerta de indiferencia y tristeza; en la que seria prisionera hasta el siguiente arranque y por lo visto se le vería muy pronto. Entrecerró los ojos al sentir el escozor en sus heridas, pero basto con apretar los dientes para soportarlo; cubriéndolas después con una gasa. Saco un traje negro, combinándolo con una corbata gris a rayas blancas y una camisa de blanco pulcro.

Abrió un poco su cortina y noto lo grisáceo del cielo, por lo que saco su gabardina, igual de negra que su traje, poniéndosela mientras atravesaba el pasillo, saliendo del palacete con un jugo de naranja y un par de tostadas con mantequilla en el estomago.

El frió viento le dio sobre el rostro, poniendo en su lugar su cabello castaño y propinándole una caricia poco alentadora, preparándolo para su destino, ese destino que él ya creía marcado, pero que ahora estaba siendo prisionero y obligado a ir por otro lado.

Recibió los acostumbrados saludos a atravesar la recepción de la empresa. Acomodó su maletín en el elevador; dándole un poco de orden a los papeles que contenían formulas empresariales valiosas, pero que parecían no tener efecto alguno sobre el problema de la franquicia del sur. Su caminar fue seguido por varias de las secretarias, que seguían sin creer lo bien que le podía quedar el negro a su jefe, dándole un aire de misterio, pero sobre todo de sensualidad. Además de que su cara poseía una mueca de tristeza y seriedad que solo lo hacia lucir mas apuesto. Todas soltaron un suspiro al recordar que estaba casado y lo peor era que 'felizmente casado'.

-"¿Cómo estas?"-le pregunto su mano derecha cuando atravesaba el umbral de su oficina.

-"Bien, un poco cansado solamente..."-se dirigió a la parte posterior de su escritorio, dejando su gabardina en el perchero. –"¿Cómo vamos?"-le dijo señalando el proyecto para recuperar el ingreso perdido.

-"No tan bien como yo quisiera, damos dos pasos al frente y retrocedemos uno..."-levanto sus gafas.

-"Pero al menos avanzamos un paso, eso nos da terreno."-sus secretarias entraron con los informes del día, las llamadas y los papeles para firmar; saliendo después de ofrecerles café. –"¿Cuánto tiempo podremos mantenerla así?"-

-"La perdida es inminente, si sigue sin poder dar una buena recolección, que por Dios, espero que sea antes de que este otoño escarche las uvas, podremos seguir manteniendo la nomina por un mes mas, si te arriesgas a hacerlo durante mas tiempo podrías perder una grandísima suma de dinero, que no volverías a ver..."-Syaoran examino las palabras de Eriol, no podía darse el lujo de poner en peligro mas empleos, pero tampoco podía dejar a seis mil personas en la calle.

-"Que todo siga así, en cuanto empiece la ultima recolección trataremos este tema, por el momento trata de que las demás franquicias aceleren la producción del vino para poder exportar lo antes posible y recuperar un poco del capital..."-Eriol se puso de pie.

-"Como digas, pero lo mejor será que las cincuenta hectáreas de la viña del sur sean buenas..."-

-"Esperemos..."-el oji-azul salió de la oficina para darle paso al investigador privado mas extraño del mundo.

Sus malas fotos le dieron un sabor de boca amargo, incluso sintió que la furia rompía la puerta de su celda y salía para volver a estallar cosas con los puños. No dejo que el mal humor incomodara al estrafalario chico, pero le aconsejo tener un poco mas de pulso a la hora de enfocar la lente. ¡Y pensaba que él era malo!.

-"Le prometo que lo intentare, pero no es fácil seguir a su esposa, y mucho menos tomarle una foto... ¡se mueve demasiado!"-el castaño giro los ojos con paciencia, intentando no darse un tiro en ese mismo momento.

-"No se preocupe Sr. Spiegel, preferiría una especie de video, las fotos no son su fuerte..."-el aire huyo de sus pulmones al ver a Sakura en el umbral de la puerta. Con un hermoso vestido café, el mismo vestido que aparecía en las fotos que guardo en menos de dos segundos en su gaveta.

-"Hola amor, disculpa si te interrumpo pero veníamos pasando y Tomoyo quiso venir a ver a su esposo..."-Sakura se quedo callada al ver un par de miradas sobre ella. Ambas con los ojos desorbitados y la boca entreabierta. –"¿Estas muy ocupado?"-miro al hombre de la cabellera negrusca.

-"Eh..."-el aire no entraba a sus pulmones, por lo consiguiente, su cerebro estaba a punto de colapsarse y morir ahí mismo. –"Eh... no..."-no podía articular alguna palabra que no fuera un monosílabo.

-"¿Estas bien cariño?"-dejo su bolsa en el sofá al lado de la puerta y se acerco al escritorio.

-"B-bue... bueno Sr. Li, creo que lo mejor es que lo vea mañana..."-vocifero el 'investigador secreto' como su vía de escape y salió con pasos extremadamente largos, como si le urgiera desaparecer de la escena.

Sakura se quedo con la ceja levantada mientras su mirada seguía la estrafalaria figura a través de la puerta de cristal de la oficina del Presidente ejecutivo y dueño de los Viñedos Li: Su esposo.

-"No quisiera preguntarte mi vida pero... ¿quién era ese joven?"-Syaoran se mantenía tieso como una tabla, con la mirada fija en Sakura y sin poder respirar debidamente. ¡Habrá escuchado algo!...

Sintió un extraño miedo cuando la vio acercarse mas, pasar una mano delante de sus ojos y posarla en su frente para comprobar su temperatura.

-"¿Desayunaste algo Syaoran?. Te veo pálido¿me estas escuchando?"-lo sacudió un poco para hacer que el castaño soltara un gran respiro y la mirara aun sorprendido.

-"E-eh..."-se agarro la garganta oprimiéndola un poco para mejorar su voz. –"Desayune algo antes de salir del palacete..."-

-"¿Cómo que 'algo'¿No habrán sido tostadas y jugo?"-el castaño asintió y recibió una mirada de desaprobación. –"Sino quieres salir, te traeré comida. Solo dame unos diez minutos..."-el ambarino no podía reaccionar de la manera correcta por lo que no pudo protestar.

Sakura atravesó la oficina, tomo su bolsa y salió del lugar.

¿QUÉ ESTABA PASANDO?...

Primero las desapariciones. Después esas mentiras que cada vez dolían mas. Le siguieron el olor a hombre en su ropa y la forma en que lo ignoraba. ¡Pero todo cambió de repente!. Hacen el amor como hace mucho no lo hacían, mientras ella le decía que lo amaba a diestra y siniestra. ¡Pero no, no acaba ahí la cosa!. Se levanta la mañana siguiente y ya no esta... ¡Esto es el colmo, su investigador le dice que se paso la mañana en un joyería caminando abrazada un tipo. ¿ERA ACASO UNA BROMA!. ¡Prefería que lo ignorara a que le mintiera de esa forma, jugando con su corazón y llenando su imagen de hipocresía que para nada iba con ella!.

Syaoran dejo caer la cabeza intentando que todo se acomodara allá dentro. Pero para eso faltaban unos cuantos golpes bastantes fuertes y en contra de la pared; bueno... podría intentarlo.

Los golpes que escucho no fueron precisamente de su cabeza en contra de una pared, sino de su puerta.

-"Pase..."-paso la mano por sus cabellos hasta que levanto la mirada.

-"Hola Syaoran ¿cómo estas?"-al no ver respuesta al hombre saco un par de folios de su maletín y se los ofreció. –"Son los papeles del divor..."-

-"Siento la tardanza cariño, había mucha gente..."-la quijada de Syaoran casi se da en contra del escritorio al ver a Sakura con esa cara sonriente; con las mejillas sonrojadas y el abrigo sin abotonar. –"Te traje un muffin de postre..."-dejo de hablar al notar que los dos hombres en la oficina se habían quedado pasmados. Eso ya había pasado antes... –"Hola Matthew... ¿cómo estas?"-el joven abogado volvió a guardar los papeles en su portafolios y miro a Syaoran interrogativo.

-"Muy bien Sakura ¿y tu?..."-la castaña le sonrió.

-"Helándome porque este señor no desayuna bien. Mira que traer pan y un vaso de jugo en el estomago..."-Matthew Morgan no entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando. Se suponía que esa pareja se iba a divorciar; pero él juraría ver a Sakura como siempre...

-"Tu mejor que nadie sabes que prefiere morirse de hambre a dejar de trabajar..."-la castaña soltó una risa.

-"Lo sé, por eso le traje de comer. ¿Deseas acompañarnos?"-Syaoran no podía dejar de parpadear, se paso la lengua por los labios resecos y dibujo una extraña mueca.

-"Eh. No, muchas gracias por tu ofrecimiento pero me espera un linda chica en mi oficina, tendremos una cita..."-le guiño el ojo a la oji-verde.

-"Siempre tan galante..."-el joven rubio le dedico una mirada al ambarino que simplemente se quedo viéndolo salir.

-"¿Siguen con problemas, verdad?"-Syaoran la vio sacar los platos de la bolsa que traía y ponerle un enorme muffin de chocolate enfrente.

-"¿P-por qué lo dices?"-cerro los ojos un par de segundos y respiro profundamente para mantener sus nervios donde debían y poder anteponerse a esa situación tan extraña que estaba viviendo.

-"Hace mucho que no veía a Matthew por aquí... ¿has decidido cerrar la franquicia?"-¡Ah!... ¡Al menos no sospechaba que su abogado le traía los papeles del divorcio listos para firmar!.

-"No. Matthew solo pasó a saludarme..."-Sakura asintió y le ofreció un vaso con tapa. El ambarino extendió la mano derecha olvidando por completo la gasa que cubría sus nudillos dejando que la mirada de Sakura se consumiera en una sombra de preocupación y angustia.

-"¿Qué te paso?"-dejó de lado el vaso y atrapo con amabas manos la de su esposo. –"¿Cómo te lo hiciste?"-Syaoran le mantuvo la mirada a la oji-verde sin saber que contestarle realmente.

-"No tiene importancia..."-alejo su mano de Sakura y le dio un sorbo al jugo de naranja que había destapado hace solo un par de segundos.

-"¡Claro que tiene importancia!"-giro por el escritorio y aprisionó las dos manos de ambarino notando que había gasas en ambas. Hubo silencio. Solo sus miradas, la de ella desorbitada por no encontrar coherencia a las heridas de su marido y la de él reacia a contestar, pero con ese sentimiento atravesado a la mitad de ambos corazones; con las palabras en la punta de la lengua pero con la boca mas cerrada que una caja fuerte. No se movieron ni un milímetro, mantenían sus respiraciones calmadas e intentando leer los pensamientos del otro, los sentimientos y sus emociones; intentando que sus corazones latan al mismo tiempo para poder ser un solo individuo y eliminar las dudas...

-"¡Sakura...!"-Tomoyo entro en la oficina llamando la atención de la pareja. –"¡Debemos irnos, se me ha hecho tarde y tengo cita con el medico!"-sin importarle gran cosa lo que estaba sucediendo, tomo la mano de Sakura y la obligo a salir de la oficina, sin saber que recibía un agradecimiento mental por parte de Syaoran. No quería decirle a su esposa que se dejo llevar por la furia y casi rompe el lavabo de su baño. No quería admitir su dolor y lo que era peor, puesto que lo hacia inconscientemente... no quería decirle que sabia de su infidelidad porque prefería tenerla cerca unos días mas antes de que toda su fantasía de cristal se destruyera con un soplido del viento.

-"¡Ah...!"-dejo salir un suspiro de alivio y se sumergió en la bendita comodidad del respaldo de su silla, necesitando un poco de glucosa en la sangre devoro el muffin que tenia enfrente y volvió a suspirar para poder tranquilizarse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-"¿Por qué hiciste eso Tomoyo?"-

-"¿Hacer qué?"-la amatista reposaba ambas manos alrededor de su barriga, veinticuatro semanas de gestación y el pequeño niño o niña crecía sanamente.

-"¡Sacarme así de la oficina, estaba hablando con Syaoran!"-había molestia en su voz.

-"¿De qué estabas hablando?. No me digas que le estabas diciendo lo que haces todas las mañanas. Por fin vas a terminar con esta incansable locura que tiene a mas de uno enojado. Mira que Meiling no me creyó lo que le dije, estoy harta... ¿por qué tanto misterio?. Debería hablar con él y punto, si quieren que las cosas se hagan bien no deben hacerlo a escondidas..."-escucharon el bip del elevador y avanzaron por la recepción en silencio.

-"N-no era eso a lo que me refería..."-musitó después.

-"Lo sé y lo siento, sé que no debí haberte hablado así, los quiero a los dos y los cubro pero esto esta fuera de control..."-

-"Voy a hablar con Syaoran esta noche para que él hable mañana..."-

-"Espero que todo salga bien..."-

-"Yo también lo espero"-apretó un botón en su llavero y las luces del auto se encendieron. –"Vamos Tomoyo, tengo algunas cosas que contarte..."-

-"¿Cosas?"-entraron al auto.

-"Cosas..."-le sonrió a su hermana y encendió el auto mientras le enseñaba una delgada pulsera que caía de su mano derecha.

-.-.-.-.-

-"Tierra llamando a Syaoran..."-le dijo el oji-azul a su jefe mientras le mostraba por tercera vez la nómina del mes.

-"¿Qué decías?"-

-"Nada. Ahora qué te pasa"-dejo de lado los papeles y se dedico a escuchar atentamente.

-"Excepto que estoy mas confundido que nunca antes, no ha pasado nada..."-sus codos descansaron en el escritorio y sus dedos corrieron entre su cabellera chocolateada.

-"Sakura..."-

-"¿Quién mas?. Me ha traído el desayuno, hemos pasado la noche juntos y hasta se preocupa por mi salud siendo que paso la mañana con él..."-la ultima palabra salió como un escupitajo de su boca.

-"¿Y?"-susurro de la manera mas natural.

-"¿Cómo que 'y'?. Me tiene en el borde del abismo y cuando pensé que ya me iba a tirar de repente me hace retroceder unos pasos... ¡Me tiene loco!"-sus dedos se clavaron en su cabeza, como dagas sin filo pero que ocasionaron mas dolor. –"¡Ya no se que hacer!"-

-"Yo diría que estas exagerando un poco"-Syaoran seguía sin mostrar la cara, si hubiera visto a Eriol talvez habría notado ese extraño gesto que solo él podía reconocer o descifrar. –"Pero aun así no has hablado con ella ¿o si?"-

-"Lo haré esta noche, Matthew ya me trajo las cláusulas del divorcio..."-Eriol abrió los ojos mas de lo normal.

-"¿Divorcio?"-

-"Si... ¿qué mas puedo hacer?. Solo darle su libertad y desearle suerte."-

-"P-pero..."-no podía pronunciar palabra.

-"No hay peros, ya lo decidí y así se hará, solo falta el trato con el abogado de Sakura y todo estará listo para firmar..."-

-"Escucha lo que te digo Syaoran... ¡Te-estas-precipitando!"-

-"Yo no lo creo así, prefiero que todo se arregle rápido, no puedo resistir mas tiempo en esta incertidumbre y con todo lo que me dice Spike no creo que me quede ninguna duda..."-

-"¡Ah...!. Cuando algo se te mete a la cabeza no hay quien te lo saque, es mejor que te alistes y duermas a la perfección esta noche. Mañana vendrá el contador de la franquicia y nos presentara cuentas y demás declaraciones fiscales; un arduo día de trabajo nos espera..."-

-"No lo sabia, pero de todas formas todavía no puedo irme. Tengo que llamar a Matthew para que me traiga los papeles mañana a primera hora y me han reportado algunas complicaciones menores con el negocio de Hong Kong así que estaré al teléfono durante algún tiempo..."-

-"Te deseo suerte, por lo que me contó Meiling no son muy razonables..."-

-"Razonables si son, pero son muy testarudos..."-

-"Je. No quiero citar las 'agradables' palabras que utilizo tu prima para nombrarlos así que mejor me voy..."-

-"Si, saludas a Tomoyo de mi parte, la vi hace un rato pero no tuve oportunidad de hacerlo."-

-"Dalo por hecho, que pases buena noche; yo me llevare la nómina a casa y mañana traeré el análisis listo para compararlo con el que nos traigan..."-

-"Esta bien..."-Eriol salió de la oficina con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-"Te estas precipitando Syaoran..."-susurro sin ser escuchado mientras agitaba el fólder en su mano izquierda.

-.-.-.-.-

La tarde nublada empezó a convertirse en una noche helada, poco a poco se sentía el frió colarse entre la ropa y llegar a la piel para poder estremecerla, como una caricia llena de rencor que hacia palidecer a quien la recibía.

-"Buenas noches Tommy..."-susurro la castaña cuando dejaba en la puerta de su casa a su hermana. Después de su ultrasonido y unas cuantas recomendaciones se la pasaron platicando en el balcón del café, donde disfrutaron de un delicioso chocolate caliente acompañado de esos deliciosos malvaviscos rosáceos y unos panecillos de zarzamoras recién hechos.

-"Que duermas bien y no olvides lo que te dije..."-atravesó la puerta de su casa, dejando a la oji-verde en el auto, pensando...

-"No lo haré..."-encendió el auto y recorrió las abandonadas calles de la ciudad por unos momentos, sin saber en realidad a donde iba, simplemente intentaba distraer su mente para poder confesarle todo lo que estaba pasando a su esposo. Poder sincerarse y recibir una disculpa. Pero con lo que tenia que decirle tal vez recibiera otra cosa.

Su mirada se cautivaba por el bellísimo diseño de los locales, con esa antigüedad tan divinamente preservada que nos rebotaba a la época colonial, los grandes vestidos y los sombreros de copa. Cada detalle estaba cuidado, las ventanas con ese marco dorado con grabados, las macetas que contenían alguna que otra planta o flor que descansaba para poder recibir el nuevo día con alegría.

Dio un largo suspiro. ¡Que noche le esperaba, pero al mal paso darle prisa, así que dejo de fantasear con el amor principesco y volvió a recorrer la vereda de regreso al palacete. La naturaleza ya se había rendido al invierno, los árboles parecían marchitos con su bella alfombra anaranjada que incluso nos incitaba a recostarnos un rato en ella y jugar como niños entre las hojas para después salir corriendo del lugar y esconderse detrás de alguna estatua¡claro!; para evitar el regaño de algún adulto.

Como de costumbre el camino estaba casi abandonado, vio pasar un par de autos, pero nada mas. Por eso le gustaba vivir ahí, con esa calma que se respiraba; el sonido de los cantores grillos y las luciérnagas que correteaban una detrás de otra, regalando un espectáculo de lucecillas que cautivaban a acariciarlas, como finas plumas que escapan de nuestras manos.

Pasó por el palacete de su Padre, vio un par de luces encendidas; desde que Syaoran había decidido jubilarlo, éste se la pasaba a caballo todo el día, inspeccionando los viñedos a pesar de no trabajar lo hacia por placer propio, el saborear una uva recién cortada siempre había sido el máximo placer para Fujitaka Kinomoto, quien poco a poco mostraba su edad con esas canas que se posaban en su castaña cabellera. Vio la luz de la puerta encendida, tal vez saldría con su Madre para apreciar el cielo que poco a poco se privaba de las nubes y dejaba ver la luna.

La barda de su hogar ya empezaba a divisarse; como una fortaleza que pronto seria atacada por el ejercito enemigo. Sonrió por su imaginación tan infantil y casi le dan ganas de traer su cámara al ver la luna detrás de la ala derecha del palacete, como escondiéndose de su visión para incitarla a buscarla. Volvió a suspirar, sin mucha convicción apago el motor cuando ya se hallaba estacionada; no vio el auto de su esposo por lo que camino un poco mas tranquila.

-"Buenas noches Sra. Sakura..."-le saludo la empleada cuando le ayudaba a quitarse el abrigo y lo colgaba en el armario.

-"Buenas noches..."-

-"¿Esperara al Sr. Para cenar?"-

-"Supongo que si¿llamó?"-caminaron juntas.

-"Si, dijo que se retrasaría un poco."-llegaron a la escalera.

-"Solo me lavaré un poco y enseguida bajo..."-

-"Esta bien Sra. con su permiso..."-Sakura subió los escalones, lenta y calmadamente. Con cansancio, no había dormido bien últimamente y eso de levantarse mas temprano de lo normal había ocasionado que una sombra negruzca se posicionara debajo de sus ojos, que bien era disimulada por su maquillaje, pero que no dejaba de indicar su fatiga.

Giro la perilla de su habitación, sintiendo la calidez que emanaba la chimenea del lugar, se notaba que no la habían encendido hace mucho por lo que no la apago, entro al baño y se refresco un poco para después dejarse caer en la cama sin siquiera encender la luz; con el bello brillo de las llamas bastaba para ella. Lo reconfortante de su lecho, acompañado del suave compás al que se movían las sombras de su habitación, la arrullaron rápidamente por lo que pudo dormir un poco.

-.-.-.-.

-"Gracias Wei..."-susurro el castaño cuando el mas fiel de sus sirvientes le ayudaba con el portafolios y colgaba su gabardina en el armario, a lado del abrigo café de su esposa.

-"Pediré que llamen a la Sra."-

-"No te preocupes yo subiré..."-el anciano sonrió y continuo su camino hasta llegar a la cocina.

Syaoran avanzo con un extraño peso en los hombros, pero el timbre del teléfono lo hizo detenerse en la mesilla del salón. Le indico con la cabeza a la mucama que él contestaría, pero cuando levanto el auricular alguien mas ya lo había contestado. Sakura...

-"¿Te gustó?"-Syaoran entrecerró a mirada con odio, era la voz de un hombre... con un timbre que se le hacia conocido pero que la furia impidió que lo reconociera con certeza.

-"¡Me encanto¡muchas gracias...!"-la voz de Sakura se oía adormilada pero jovial.

-"Que bueno..."-hubo un momento de silencio en el que Syaoran quiso interrumpir la llamada, pero no. Se mantuvo callado y sin respirar en el auricular, con un vil espía para que no lo descubrieran. ¡Cuan bajo había caído!. –"¿Ya hablaste con él?"-el castaño apretó su mano, enterrándose las uñas con saña.

-"No, pero lo haré después de la cena..."-

-"¿Sospecha algo?"-

-"No lo creo..."-respondió de manera automática. –"Ya lo hubiera mencionado, además pase todo el día con él así que no creo que note algún cambio. Tomoyo me dijo que Meiling ya lo sabe..."-el hombre dio un suspiro. Syaoran sintió como las uñas atravesaban su piel. Si seguía así las gasas ya no bastarían para cubrir sus heridas.

-"No entiendo como se entero, pero de todas formas ya esta todo listo, en cuanto hables con tu esposo lo anunciaremos..."-

-"Es lo mejor, no creo que le cause mucha risa, pero ya veras que lo acepta."-Syaoran desconoció a la persona que hablaba. ¡Esa no podía ser Sakura, pero ya entendía que había pasado el día con él para endulzarle el trago amargo, sin saber que lo haba vuelto aun mas amargo.

-"Bueno pequeña que pases buena noche y te deseo suerte..."-

-"Muchas gracias, pero ya veras que con todo lo que tengo que decirle algo bueno sale..."-

-"Esperemos que si, no quiero tener que asistir a un funeral o a dos¿quién sabe?; puede que yo sea protagonista en uno..."-Syaoran apretó los dientes al escuchar la risa de Sakura.

-"No digas eso..."-

-"Mil gracias por hacer todo esto..."-

-"No entiendo que es lo que me agradeces, ya me has recompensado todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos..."-¡No podría contener tanta furia, dejo caer el teléfono haciendo el mínimo ruido y caminó casi escondiéndose en el baño del salón; como un ratoncillo asustado que no sabia para donde ir, comer el queso envenenado que se mostraba enfrente de si o huir de las mandíbulas del gato que sin duda lo destrozarían. El agua fría en su nuca lo tranquilizo un poco, se deshizo de las huellas de sangre que habían dejado sus uñas en la mano izquierda y salió del cuarto de baño justo cuando Sakura acababa de bajar las escaleras, con ese halo dorado a su alrededor, con ese brillo en su piel y esa sonrisa que lo hizo desviar la mirada.

-"Hola cariño..."-se acerco a él, lo detuvo con su mano y lo hizo dar la vuelta. –"¿Me estas evitando?"-le sonrió cautivadoramente y cerro los ojos mientras acercaba sus labios a los del castaño. Puso sus manos en el cuello del chico y espero que Syaoran la abrazara para saludarla, pero no obtuvo nada.

Syaoran se quedo mirándola, con los ojos entrecerrados. Sintiendo la respiración cálida de la chica, con su preciosa mirada esmeralda escondida detrás de sus párpados. Con la boca entreabierta, rosada y con un poco de lápiz labial, de seguro ese que sabe a fresa. Se vio tentado a abrazarla, besarla con pasión y olvidarse de todo para volverla a tener entre sus brazos esa noche. Pero no, bajo la cabeza de Sakura y le dio un beso en la frente, seco, vacío. Como si en verdad no quisiera besarla, incluso la oji-verde lo sintió frío, distante... indiferente.

-"Cenemos..."-susurro Syaoran mientras caminaba, adelantándose al comedor, dejando a Sakura algo aturdida pero después lo siguió.

-"Gracias..."-le sonrió al amable mayordomo que ya contaba con canas en su cabellera café.

-"Que tengan buen provecho..."-susurro el hombre cuando ya salía del comedor con el tazón de la sopa entre sus manos.

Observo con desdeñes su plato, sin quererlo comer realmente, pero con ganas de hundir la cabeza en él. Seria un nuevo estilo para su cabello, ya podía ver los salones de belleza con platos humeantes de sopa y con sus clientes con la cabeza dentro. Rió para sus adentros para voltear a ver a Sakura quien comía lentamente; parecía que tenia un peso sobre los hombros porque no levantaba la cabeza. Dejo de mirarla, debía mantener la calma ante todo. No podía dejar que ese horrible ogro en el que se estaba convirtiendo saliera esa noche. Debía mostrarse comprensivo, tal vez conformista; pero sobre todo amable, amistoso y caballeroso... jamás se encolerizaría tanto. Al menos no frente a ella; ese ser tan frágil que de un solo abrazo podría partirse en dos.

-"S-Syaoran..."-hablo la joven para sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

-"¿Qué pasa?"-levanto la vista para ver ese par de ojos verdes, tan bellos, tan perfectos... tan suyos...

-"Eh... bueno, eh... quisiera hablar contigo..."-su boca adquirió un sabor amargo tan intenso, que rápidamente su cuerpo se vio paralizado ante lo nauseabundo que se sentía. Le dieron ganas de escupir el bocado, pero lo tragó, frunciendo el rostro.

-"¿De qué?"-¡Que pregunta tan estúpida!. Él sabia perfectamente de que quería hablar, pero no... necesitaba pensar, necesitaba saber que todo eso era cierto. Se vio tentado a pellizcarse para despertar, pero no lo hizo. Mantuvo la mirada fija en la castaña quien se acariciaba el brazo nerviosa.

-"E-este... humm... No, de nada; otro día... no es tan importante..."-le regalo una sonrisa y continuo comiendo ese sopa que se enfriaba.

¿CÓMO QUE NO ERA TAN IMPORTANTE?.

¡ERA LO MAS IMPORTANTE EN SU VIDA!.

Casi deja caer la cuchara al sentirse bien; se sorprendió así mismo al notar que estaba feliz... feliz de que ella no quisiera hablar esa noche y que dormiría por ultima vez en el mismo lecho; ya no decir que juntos porque estaban tan distanciados como la noche del día.

-"Esta bien..."-Sakura agradeció a los cielos que entrara Wei con el plato fuerte. No quería seguir en ese ambiente tan hostil que se había creado. Esperaron en silencio a que la cena terminara. Incluso se dio el lujo de contar las campanadas del reloj cuando ya se conducían a la habitación.

-'Siete, ocho...'-contaba mentalmente –'nueve, diez y once...'-el reloj del péndulo dorado les regalo una delicada melodía. Inclusive nostálgica si la escuchas atentamente, pero en esos momentos solo les dio una atmósfera mas triste, al menos a él. Al hombre que libraba una batalla interna, su corazón y su mente le pedían a gritos cosas distintas. Agarro fuerza de flaqueza y silenció todos esos quejidos que solo él podía escuchar; si continuaba así se volvería paranoico; encendió la luz de las escaleras y empezó a subirlas; detrás de Sakura, sintiéndose mareado al seguir con la vista el movimiento de su cabello... derecha, izquierda. Con esas puntas mas claras que su demás cabello, otorgándole aun mas belleza de la que ya poseía.

Parpadeo al notar que la oji-verde se detenía y encendía la luz del pasillo, recorriendo con la vista las múltiples puertas que se mostraban en la travesía; la ultima y penúltima puerta eran las habitaciones que ocupaban Eriol y Meiling, pero después de la boda cada uno decidió buscar otro hogar, Eriol se fue a la ciudad, viviendo con Tomoyo hasta la boda que se celebro casi un año después. Meiling también adquirió un lugar propio, un confortable y acogedor departamento al final de la comarca. Con vista al lago que servia para regar todos los viñedos, con hermosísimos atardeceres.

Sin querer ya estaban frente a su habitación, Syaoran giro la perilla de la puerta notando la calidez del lugar gracias a las llamas de la chimenea. Pero en vez de confortarlo casi lo asfixia, haciendo que se aflojara la corbata para después quitársela.

-"La apagare..."-susurro cuando tomaba el asa y sacaba los leños de las brazas. Dejo que su vista se entretuviera en el hollín; negro y perfecto. No había ni una sola impureza, un fino polvo que bien podría llevarse el viento, pero que no se destruía; así debería ser su vida. Arrullada por el viento pero que no dejaba que nada lo corrompiera.

Despertó de su ensoñación y de las metáforas sobre el pobre hollín y posó la mirada en ella. Ella, que ya estaba vestida con un camisón blanco, de tirantes anchos y de coquetón encaje. Le llegaba debajo de las rodillas; a pesar de ser bastante holgado enmarcaba su cuerpo a la perfección, lo que lo obligo a desviar la mirada antes de recorrerla por completo.

Bien, no tenia exactamente un mapa para decirle que hacer, pero decidió dormir en ropa interior; se deshizo de la camisa, los pantalones y los calcetines sin perder un solo movimiento del delicado cuerpo que se cepillaba el cabello sentada en el taburete. Pasando de vez en vez sus dedos, sustituyendo al peine y embriagando al joven dentro de una dosis de licor irreconocible; esa que nunca antes había deseado tanto, pero que no le dejaban abrir. Su corazón empezó a acelerarse; en términos médicos una asegurada taquicardia; se quedo sin aliento al verla acercarse al lecho, donde permanecía sentado, iluminado vagamente por el resplandor de su lámpara nocturna.

Su cara fresca y recién lavada mostraba una extraña sombra, un halo de tristeza se podía percibir, pero todo disimulado por su eterna sonrisa.

-"¿Esta bien así ó pido otro edredón?"-¿Por qué le hacia esa pregunta¡Que no se daba cuenta que estaba sudando!. Por una sola noche estaba a punto de vivir sus demás días en las llamas del infierno. No era precisamente un cambio justo, pero sin duda bien merecido. ¡Claro que lo valía...!

-"Solo si tu lo deseas..."-empezó a fantasear, pensando una y otra vez que el podía hacer sus deseos realidad, bajarle las estrellas, quitarle su fiel compañera al astro matutino y entregársela a ella. Pero al parecer ya nada de eso era posible. No podía negarle el avance físico; si alguno supiera lo que su corazón decía, si tan solo una persona comprendiera lo que es amar con fervor, locura, ardor, miedo, pasión, entrega... pero claro, todo esto tiene un costo y éste era saldado por el dolor, ese dolor que estaba experimentando. Una fuerte presión en el pecho, justo sobre su corazón, indicándole la derrota en esa batalla.

Sakura se metió debajo de las sabanas después de haber acomodado el segundo edredón, sintiendo confort en todo su cuerpo, estaba demasiado cansada para pensar otra cosa. 'Mañana será otro día...' pensó para cerrar los ojos, dando un suspiro y durmiendo profundamente.

Syaoran siguió sus movimientos en silencio, dejo de verla unos momentos para hundir la cabeza en el lavabo que era el causante de sus heridas¡Gracias al cielo que Sakura ya no había preguntado nada!. El agua helada martirizo un poco su calor, pero solo logro que el liquido en su rostro empezara a ser insoportable, así que abandono su pose y dejo que el agua le escurriera por el cuerpo. Repitió un par de veces ese movimiento de mete-saca, hasta que su cabello y la mayoría de su torso estaban mojados. Eso bajo su temperatura, dejándolo un poco mas tranquilo, pero cuando retiro las gasas de sus manos noto que temblaban. ¡NO PODÍA CREERLO!. Sus manos no tenían control, sus dedos se habían convertido en gelatina, no intento controlarlas, simplemente elimino la idea de quitarse las gasas. Noto que sus rodillas se mostraban débiles, querían flaquear y dejarlo en el piso; pero se repuso con dolor, caminando tambaleante. Lo que estaba experimentando era peor que consumir todas las reservas de licor que había en su sótano. Bastaba con decir que quinientas ochenta y ocho botellas eran mucho alcohol.

Trastabillo al llegar a la alfombra, al parecer sus pies no querían responderle de la manera correcta, y uno se había detenido a pedirle permiso al otro por lo que su cuerpo estuvo de rodillas un tiempo. Comprobó que Sakura no hubiera escuchado el impacto, observo su respiración tranquila y su rostro relajado. Dio un suspiro silencioso, como un grito sordo donde solo él pudo escuchar sus suplicas, maldecía una y otra vez su nombre.

¡MALDITO SEAS SYAORAN!. Era un hombre débil, sin coraje. Si al menos tuviera agallas le hubiera dicho que ya no quería verla, que ya no podía seguir viviendo en una mentira. ¡QUE YA NO PODÍA VIVIR A SU LADO!

Pero no, le había llenado de dicha el saber que podría pasar una noche mas juntos. ¡Se daba lastima!. Como un herido de guerra que se levanta de entre la muerte, así se levanto... pero sin dejar de apretar los dientes y los puños con rabia, con ardor... con impotencia.

Su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar, tanto miedo y tanta furia hacían una mala combinación. Por fin pudo notar el frió de esa noche, su piel casi ruega por que se meta debajo de las sabanas, pero permaneció unos momentos sentado, con la cabeza entre las manos, con el dolor en el pecho... con un corazón roto... sin vida... sin ella...

Encontró calor al meterse a la cama, ese delicioso calor que ella despide. Pudo sentir su piel estremecerse cuando ella busco sus brazos, cuando se arrincono sobre su pecho y deposito su suave rostro sobre su torso. ¡Genial, ahora no podría dormir!.

¡Mentía como un vil rufián. Sabia que no había nada mas reconfortante que ella en sus brazos, que ella en su piel... que ella!.

Cruzo los brazos detrás de la nuca, topando con su almohada y soportando su cabeza. Estiro el brazo derecho y apago la lámpara. Sintió que sus ilusiones se apagaron también, pero qué mas daba... ¿quién sabe?... tal vez eso seria lo mejor para ambos. La mejor solución –aunque irónica- un corazón roto.

¿Quién puede extrañarse de que no pudiera dormir?. Al menos él no. Cerro los ojos, pero los volvía a abrir, aunque la diferencia distanciaba de ser notable. Oscuridad y mas oscuridad. ¿Cómo rayos podría saber si estaba despierto o no?. Estaba atravesando la brecha en la que el cansancio es tanto que ni siquiera se puede dormir. De nuevo un comentario sarcástico pero bien cierto. Tal vez si estaba durmiendo, y soñaba con oscuridad. Pero al parecer dejo de lado toda esta extraña suposición cuando sintió algo que lo movía. ¡Entonces sí había dormido!.

-"Señor Li..."-a decir verdad no quería abrir los ojos, pero la voz insistía. –"Señor Li..."-repitió.

-"Humm..."-salió de su boca como diciendo 'Ya te escuche...'

-"La Sra. Sakura me ha mandado a despertarlo, dice que necesita hablar con usted"-Syaoran entreabrió los ojos, pero no miro a la empleada. Sabia que ya había amanecido, que el peor día de su vida acababa de empezar y sinceramente no tenia poder para afrontarlo. '¡No ahora, no hoy!'-gritaba su interior, pero aun así tomo fuerza de flaqueza y le contesto a la joven que enseguida bajaría.

Mantenía los ojos fijos en algún punto, con la mente totalmente en blanco, sufriendo de un momento de ensoñación; incluso un shock emocional. Con movimiento lentos se puso de pie, dejando de lado los edredones y caminando por la habitación.

Tenia los ojos con un sombra que los hacia parecer mas oscuros, ya habían dejado de ser de color ámbar. Ahora eran tan negros como la noche pasada. Sin mas que la monotonía, se vistió de negro, tan fúnebre que asustaba. Y con esa cara de muerto que en nada le favorecía. Se miro al espejo por ultima vez, refregándose la cara para poder despertar de esa pesadilla, viéndose tentando al cliché del pellizco, pero mejor se ahorraba dolor. Ya tenia mucho de que sufrir después.

De una manera un tanto cómica, su rostro cambió al atravesar el umbral de su habitación. Se mostró cordial con sus empleados y saludo afablemente a Wei, quien tenia mas cara de muerto que el mismo Syaoran. El fiel mayordomo le dio una mirada, esa típica mirada de tristeza y pesar. ¿Alguien había muerto de verdad?. Tal vez si, con tanto trabajo y tanto en la cabeza no podía descartar la idea de alguna muerte en su propia casa sin que él lo notara.

Siguió con su camino, era como si trajera una cara postiza, con todo y sonrisa incluida. Había descubierto la vena de actor que todos llevamos dentro y resulto que la suya no era tan mala. Podía decirse que no se notaba que su esposa estaba a punto de dejarlo. Al recordarlo su pared de hielo decayó unos momentos, pero después volvió a sonreír para llegar al salón y boquear como pez fuera de la pecera.

-"Buenos días..."-¿Por qué se molestaba en las cordialidades!.

-"Buenos días Sakura..."-se le notaba nerviosa, jugueteando con las manos. Pasando los dedos una y otra vez.

De nuevo ese silencio arrollador, tan ruidoso que pecaba en el significado de su nombre. Vio que Sakura intento abrir la boca para decir algo, pero sus mudas palabras fueron asesinadas por el timbre, ese bello sonido que tenia tres niveles de amplitud. Incluso era reconfortante escucharlo.

Una de las mucamas se apresuro a abrir la puerta, revelando una figura alta de hombros anchos y cabello grisáceo. Conocido por ambos, odiado por uno.

-"Yukito..."-salió de la boca abierta de la castaña para después morderse el labio inferior con saña. Estaba demasiado nerviosa para controlar sus emociones; soltó su labio cuando sintió la sangre brotar por la violencia de su mordida. El hombre agradeció a la joven que le había abierto la puerta y se encamino hacia la pareja.

Syaoran casi cuenta sus pasos. Segundos que se convirtieron en horas, horas tan eternas que asfixiaban el cuello del castaño. Apretándolo imaginariamente, ya que ese día había decido no portar corbata; solo su camisa blanca con los dos botones del principio sin aprisionar.

Sin darse cuenta ya había una mano extendida, un saludo tan cordial que se le hizo extremadamente hipócrita.

-"¿De que tenias que hablarme Sakura?"-inquirió por fin. Notó la mirada de preocupación que la oji-verde le propino al hombre de gafas y sintió arder en las llamas del averno. Otra vez.

-"Creo que mejor vamos a un lugar mas privado..."-¡Odiaba su voz!. Con ese tono grave y presuncioso, como si hubiera conquistado el mundo. Bien, no había conquistado exactamente el mundo, pero si se había llevado su vida, así que, creo que daba lo mismo.

-"Vamos al estudio..."-sugirió caminando lentamente, con Sakura delante de él y el hombre de gafas detrás. La necesidad de darse la vuelta y matarlo ahí mismo no dejo de rodar por su mente. Sakura ya no tendría con quien irse y de seguro se quedaría con él; tendrían un hijo y San Se acabo.

Llegaron a la parte del final, casi al lado del 'cuarto oscuro' de la oji-verde se mostraba imponente una puerta de roble, con el barniz como recién puesto, haciendo que sus rostros y una rara silueta de los tres se viera reflejada.

-'¿Por qué no hacemos un trío'-pensó el ambarino. –'Podríamos tener un par de hijos, ella feliz, tú feliz y yo feliz... ¿qué mas podemos pedir?'-

Vio como Sakura abría la puerta, la forma en que sus delicadas manos temblaban inconteniblemente, no faltaba mucho para verla envuelta en llanto.

-'¿Y ahora va a llorar?'-se cuestiono mientras caminaba con un diablillo sentado en su hombro izquierdo y un rasgado y casi deprimente angel en el derecho. Siendo el primero quien hablaba. –'No dejes que llore, es una hipócrita. Mátalo a él y luego a ella. Sino puede ser tuya que no sea de nadie...'-aconsejaba el muñequillo rojo mientras jugueteaba con su cola y amenazaba al angel con los puños. –'Hazme caso, tienes la colección de armas de tu Padre en el estudio... ¿podrías retarlo a un duelo?. Como los que se hacían antes... con guante blanco y todo...'-el hombrecillo con cuernos soltó una risotada al ver al pequeño ser alado desaparecer. Sin duda ya había perdido muchas batallas y no tenia ganas de pelear de nuevo.

Syaoran reacciono cuando ya estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio. Era muy temprano para consumir alcohol, pero para lo que venia necesitaba un buen trago de vodka.

-"¿Quieren tomar algo?"-¿POR QUÉ RAYOS CONTINUABA CON LAS CORDIALIDADES?. Será porque son frívolas y distantes, como intentando darle una vuelta mas al asunto.

-"No gracias..."-le contesto el hombre de gafas.

No es que él fuera guapo y mucho menos deseaba echarse flores, pero sinceramente tenia mejor reflejo que él. Su cabello castaño combinaba con sus ojos ámbares, siempre había tenido mucha atención por parte de las mujeres, además él tenia mas dinero...

-'Bien, ahora vas a presumir...'-apareció el angelillo en su hombro, mirándolo con tristeza. –'Puedes hacerle caso al otro y matarlo, mira que no te falta mucho para querer matarla a ella también...'-volvió a desaparecer. ¡LO ESTABAN VOLVIENDO LOCO!. No sabia desde cuando esos seres aparecían en sus hombros, pero no lo estaban ayudando mucho.

Su cuerpo abandono la tensión al verse influenciado por un vaso de vodka, esa bebida embriagante que le hizo girar la cabeza unos momentos por la rapidez en que la había consumido. Sakura se sentó en la sala que había en el extremo derecho de la habitación, justo enfrente de los libreros. El joven de cabello grisáceo se sentó a su lado, dejándolo a él de pie.

-"C-creo..."-los dos hombres posaron la vista en Sakura. –"Creo que lo mejor es dejar los rodeos..."-Syaoran casi se tira a llorar como niña pequeña al ver que su esposa no traía su anillo de matrimonio, al ver como una de las asquerosas manos de Yukito se posicionaba sobre la suya y la entrelazaba con cariño. Lo mejor seria ir por otro vaso de vodka... no, mejor la botella completa.

Yukito se mantenía callado, Sakura había insistido en decirle las cosas primero; sin duda la sorprendió muchísimo al llegar hace un rato. Pero lo mejor era darle apoyo para pasar ese trago tan ácido.

-"Syaoran..."-murmuro la oji-verde después de unos segundos. Mirándolo directamente a los ojos, con pena; pero la verdad siempre es lo mejor y mentirle durante tanto tiempo la tenia harta. –"L-lo que estoy intentando decirte..."-se quedo callada de nuevo, no pudo sostenerle la mirada y se dedico a ver la alfombra. Oriental y con colores muertos. Principalmente verde y anaranjado.

-"Mírame Sakura..."-le susurro sin importarle que 'ése' estuviera con ella. ¿Pero qué decía?. Estaba en su casa, con la que aun era su esposa y por mas que 'él' fuera a llevársela, tenia derecho a privacidad.

-'No dudes mas, mátalo... la escopeta favorita de tu Padre esta detrás de ti, esta cargado, solo quítale el seguro...'-ese demonio volaba tranquilamente por el lugar, después llego el angelillo y se lo llevo arrastrando de la cola, desapareciendo de escena.

-"Sino te importa..."-inquirió el ambarino, con un tono neutro por así decirlo. –"Preferiría hablar a solas con ella..."-Yukito le dio una mirada interrogativa, intentando ver a través de su mirada. Pero mejor no se aventuro, sabia que de poder, lo estaría torturando en ese momento. Dejo la mano de Sakura y salió del estudio con un simple 'Te estaré esperando afuera'.

Al verlo salir Sakura rompió en llanto, convirtiendo un sollozo en un grito casi desesperado.

-"Dímelo Sakura..."-murmuro lo mas tranquilo posible, tragándose el orgullo, la rabia y TODOS esos sentimientos que lo obligarían a tomar la escopeta y darse un tiro ahí mismo.

Podía haberle pedido perdón en esos momentos, sin siquiera ser él el culpable. Con solo ver su cara llena de lagrimas, sus ojos rojos y su semblante tan triste. Se giro para no verla, haciendo uso de su vena teatral, dibujo un semblante frió con un plumón sobre su ya, cara postiza.

-"Y-yo, y-yo estaba tan triste..."-murmuro la castaña, hablándole a la espalda del chico, aun sollozando. –"Y después él llego, me escucho, me ayudo en todo lo que necesitaba. Y me di cuenta que..."-dejo de hablar para soltar el llanto de nuevo. –"...q-que... q-que ya no te amaba..."-dejo salir de un solo soplido para después seguir con su llanto.

Syaoran ni siquiera se dio la vuelta. Todavía seguía tragándose las palabras: ya-no-te-amaba. ¡CUATRO MALDITAS PALABRAS QUE HABÍA TERMINADO CON SU EXISTENCIA!. Escucho su llanto, queriendo rogarle, decirle que no lo dejara, que le tuviera compasión... que sin ella él jamás podría vivir... ofreciéndole mil y un cosas para que no lo dejara... que no lo dejara...

-"¿Por qué?"-fue lo único que salió de sus resecos labios, que con solo abrirse ya lo había dejado lastimado. –"¿Por qué no hablaste antes¿Por qué llegamos a esto?"-se fue girando lentamente, casi como una puerta rechinante en el sótano.

-"No lo sé..."-fue su única respuesta. Tan vacía, tan... tan... tan estúpida. –"Me sentí tan sola..."-

-"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?. Creo que hubiera sido mas fácil solucionarlo cuando aun se podía..."-su tono de voz era distante. –"Pudimos haberlo solucionado juntos..."-

-"Lo sé, pero ahora ya no hay nada que hacer..."-murmuro con una vocecilla distante. –"S-solo..."-

-"¿Por qué con él¿lo amas?"-cayeron como bombas sobre ella.

-"Si..."-contesto con sublime seguridad a pesar de su llanto, aun presente. –"P-por eso ya no quiero hacerte mas daño. Te juro que te ame, cuando dije amarte lo sentí..."-

-"No tienes que jurar nada..."-se volvió a dar la vuelta, regalándole a ella ese movimiento de indiferencia. –"No tienes que preocuparte por mi. Nuestro trato eran cinco años..."-

-"Lo sé..."-lo interrumpió. –"Si deseas puedo quedarme los tres años restante, pero..."-

-"No..."-la afronto rápidamente, acercándose al sillón y poniéndola de pie. Dejando que un poco de esa furia corriera por sus manos y la estrujara con moderada violencia. –"Si vas a irte es hoy, es ahora..."-le dijo mirándola a los ojos, clavándole esa mirada en el alma. Pasándole un poco de su sufrimiento, haciéndola temblar por esa reacción; pero sobre todo creándole culpa.

-"Syaoran... me haces daño..."-musitó con llanto. El ambarino abrió los ojos demás, la soltó, notando la calidez en sus manos y ese brío en todo el cuerpo.

-"Lo siento..."-le volvió a dar la espalda, alejándose de ella unos pasos mas.

-'¿Lo sientes?'-pensó, ya sin diablo ni angel por ahí. –'¡Ahora tu lo sientes!. Irónico estúpido, Syaoran me haces daño...¡Y tu qué!... ¿Piensas que no me haces daño?. Venga, ahora vienes con que te sentías sola... ¡ME ESTAS DESTROZANDO!... te sentías sola...'-la furia ya había estallado dentro de él. Y si ella se quedaba ahí, de seguro caería en su cuerpo.

-"C-creo que lo mejor sea que me vaya, mandare a alguien por mis cosas..."-

-"No tienes porque irte. El que se va soy yo... la casa es tuya."-Sakura boqueo un par de veces. –"Solo deja que termine de arreglar unas cosas... máximo una semana y me voy..."-no la miraba, sabia que si lo hacia se tiraría a sus pies. Se le pegaría como laca y no la dejaría ir.

-'Tanto amarte, tanto darte para nada...'-pensó, una sonrisa triste se postro en su rostro, dibujada con el mismo plumón de hace un rato y exprimiendo al máximo su vena de actor. Se dio la vuelta, ella seguía de pie con la mirada sobre él, pero sin mirarlo en verdad. Simplemente perdida.

-"N-no, esta es tu casa..."-susurro ella. –"Además yo... preferiría irme de aquí..."-bajo la mirada, jugando con su mano, acariciándose el brazo de arriba hacia abajo.

-"Entonces te la comprare, la casa esta a tu nombre..."-ella levanto la mirada de repente. –"Y por el divorcio..."-casi vomita esa palabra. –"Lo procederemos por común acuerdo..."-pensar que él ya tenia listo los papeles.

-"¡Pero yo no quiero nada!..."-grito ella.-"¡No intentes comprar lo que tuvimos Syaoran!"-le dijo como reproche.

-'¿Entonces que hago?'-meditó en silencio. –'¿Cómo rayos me deshago de este sentimiento?'-

-"No estoy comprando nada Sakura, solo trato de dejar las cosas claras, nada de confusiones..."-había un doble filo en sus palabras. –"Dile a tu hermano que pase a hablar con Matthew el lunes... ya tendrá todo listo..."-

-"¡No me estas escuchando!"-volvió a gritarle y se adelanto hasta donde él estaba. –"¡No quiero nada, nada...¿Podríamos seguir siendo amigos?"-sin duda le dieron ganas de agarrar la escopeta.

-'¿AMIGOS?. Si Sakura... te pasare a ver a tu casa... Hola Sakura ¿cómo estas¿y tu esposo¿cómo esta él que me quito a mi mujer?. Humm espero que este bien... ya sabes, el clima se pone muy frió por las tardes. ¡QUE ESTUPIDEZ ERA ESA!. ¿AMIGOS?... hasta la palabra lo molestaba... amigos...'-su furia estaba desatada, llegando a la cima del sarcasmo.

-"No lo creo Sakura, yo me iré de aquí. Eriol se encargara de esta finca. Tal vez me vaya a América de nuevo. Extraño mucho Connecticut, intentare rehacer mi vida..."-sin darle tiempo de respirar ella le salto en brazos. Rodeándolo completamente y terminando de llorar en su pecho.

-"Lo siento mucho Syaoran, jamás fue mi intención lastimarte... nunca quise..."-el llanto cortaba sus palabras.

Por unos momentos quiso abrazarla, reconfortarla un poco y pedirle un ultimo beso. ¡Pero no...!. Con mas angustia que delicadeza, tomo ambos brazos de la chica y deshizo el abrazo. Le dio una mirada un poco dura preguntándole mentalmente '¿Por qué me dices eso¿Por qué me abrazas¿Por qué me sigues lastimando?'- y le dio la espalda por ultima vez.

-"De verdad lo siento Syaoran... espero puedas perdonarme algún día..."-le susurro ella parada junto a la puerta. –"Mereces alguien mejor que yo... no sabes cuanto disfrutaría verte con una buena relación..."-

-'Habla por ti...'-susurro en sus pensamientos-'Yo por el momento estoy esperando ver a aquel imbécil para partirle la cara, pero claro que disfruto viéndote en una nueva relación... ¿qué no ves mi sonrisa?...'-

-"Solo vete ¿quieres...?"-cuanto se arrepentiría después, pero por ahora fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de su boca.

-"Esta bien..."-giro la perilla y salió del cuarto. Escucho el sonido de sus zapatos. Alejándose de él... llevándose su vida con ese toc, toc . En cuanto sintió que ya había salido de la casa, cuando ya no pudo escuchar su caminar se rompió todo, su pared de hielo, su sonrisa dibujada fue borrada. Su vena de actor desapareció y se tiro a llorar al piso. ¿Qué mas le quedaba?...

Lagrima tras lagrima, como hace muchísimo no lloraba. En la muerte de su Madre claro que lloro, pero no así, no como ahora. Se mordía los labios para evitar que un grito saliera de ellos, apretaba los párpados para dejar de llorar, pero nada funciono. Nada...

Levanto un poco la mirada, intentando que algo de orgullo lo hiciera levantarse, pero no. ¡NO PODÍA!.

Si hubiera un espejo por ahí, sin duda se vería ridículo, como un estúpido y fracasado perdedor que no consigue nada en su vida... nada de calidad. Se talló los ojos con furia. Ese sentimiento lo consumió en cuestión de segundos. Se puso de pie, tiro todo a su paso. Libros con todo y librero, desapareció los papeles que había en su escritorio, esparciéndolos por le piso. Lápices, plumas y borradores volaron por los aires en busca de algún lugar donde aterrizar. Un par de cuadros que yacían sobre la pared también sufrieron de su dolor. Sentía todo esa adrenalina recorrerle, haciéndolo olvidar todo por unos momentos, y sí con destruir cosas podía olvidarla, destruiría el palacio completo. ¡Al fin y al cabo que era de ella!.

¿Con que así se sentía tocar el fondo del abismo?. Bien, no era una sensación muy agradable, pero se sintió mejor cuando la pared tenia un par de hoyos provocados por sus puños, aun lastimados.

Por un momento dejo de pensar, se dirigió al mueble que todavía permanecía intacto. Tomo una de las armas, saco una llave y una cajita de donde saco un par de balas con las que cargo la pistola. Se deshizo del seguro y dio un tiro... solo se pudo escuchar el sonido por toda la mansión, corriendo hasta los oídos de todos los mayordomos quienes no tardaron ni dos minutos en llegar al estudio. Un grito... solo un grito por parte de la mucama y después nada. Solo silencio...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Escucho un grito y se giro de inmediato. Coloco una de sus manos en el hombro del joven y lo sacudió.

-"Syaoran, despierta cariño. Es solo una pesadilla"-el ambarino abrió los ojos, con la frente repleta en sudor y con Sakura a su lado.

¿HABÍA SIDO UN SUEÑO!.

¿Desde cuando había estado soñando?. Tal vez todo eso era una pesadilla y en realidad no existe Spike Spiegel, ni engaño, ni nada...

Al verla a su lado, con un libro entre las manos y descansando como lo hacia normalmente sintió confort. Pero cuando la escucho hablar de nuevo, con tono sombrío. Supo que solo el de anoche había sido sueño.

-"Necesitamos hablar Syaoran..."-le dijo ésta por fin. –"Pero creo que será cuando llegues de la oficina. Eriol ya me llamo un par de veces, dice que el contador ya llego y solo esperan por ti..."-Syaoran seguía intentando diferenciar la realidad, del mundo de sueños. Pero se puso de pie y se metió al baño.

Todavía podía escuchar el tiro, ese sonido mortífero que le había arrancado la vida en su sueño. Dejándolo tirado en el estudio. ¿Seria capaz de hacer eso?. No se contestó, le dio miedo saber que si seria capaz.

La ducha lo despertó un poco, pero aun seguía somnífero. Se posó delante del espejo y tomo su rasuradora, deshaciéndose de esa barba de dos días que tenia. Mientras escuchaba el zumbido del aparato se volvió a perder en la inmensidad de su reflejo. Sentía escalofríos solo de recordar su sueño. ¿Eso pasaría hoy?. ¿Ese mal nacido se atrevería a entrar a su casa, con la mano de su esposa entre la suya y vociferando estupideces...?. No, si lo había permitido en su sueño, no lo haría ahí. Ese hombre tendría que esperar. Le pondría una traba a la puerta si era necesario.

Ni siquiera noto el pequeño corte que se había propinado, dejando salir un hilito de sangre. Tomo un poco de loción entre las manos, y ahí fue cuando sintió el corte, soltando una maldición al aire.

-"¿Estas bien?"-pregunto Sakura mientras recibía un par de bandejas por parte de la mucama.

-"Si..."-se quito la argolla de bodas y la dejo sobre el lavabo mientras se enjuagaba bien las manos y tomaba un poco de crema del estante de vidrio.

Acomodo su cabello con las manos, asombrándose sobremanera cuando noto que traía el mismo traje que en su sueño. Incluso sin corbata, dándole ese aire mas juvenil; que sin duda le quitaba un par de años de encima.

Observo a Sakura por el rabillo del ojo, notando como disfrutaba del desayuno en la cama, con su sonrisa y cambiando una y otra vez lo canales de la televisión. Al menos no lo había despertado la mucama porque sino hubiera caído muerto ahí mismo.

-"Tu saco esta en el ultimo gancho Syaoran..."-le dijo cuando lo vio buscar entre todos sus trajes sin éxito, corriendo el armario con el control, pudo divisar su saco en la última percha. No le agradeció, tal parece que estaba muy descontrolado para hablarle con serenidad.

Maldijo internamente cuando no encontró los malditos zapatos. Odiaba cuando pies, cabeza y manos no coordinaban bien.

-"Están en la penúltima caja, la de la izquierda... esa..."-le señalo la castaña mientras mordía un durazno y miraba aeróbicos por televisión. Bien, eso era mejor que hacerlos...

El puntaje era: Sakura: 2, Syaoran: 0. Y si seguía sin encontrar sus cosas, Sakura le ganaría.

No supo como catalogar esa mañana. Había pasado sesiones matutinas él solo, desayunando pan frió y un jugo ácido en la oficina. Había tenido desayunos en el pasto, con ella sobre sus piernas y comiendo cosas extravagantes. ¿Pero eso...?. Se suponía que era la víspera de su divorcio, y ella tranquila, disfrutando de waffles con crema batida y duraznos. Por su parte, él... no podía ni encontrar su tonta computadora. ¿Quién puede perder su computadora?.

¡ÉL...!

-"Si buscas tu Lap Top, esta sobre el buró..."-le inquirió ella. Mirar aeróbicos era un tanto deprimente, y mas si estas comiendo waffles. Decidió dejar el canal de noticias.

El castaño se vio tentado a estrellarse contra la pared, tal vez así arreglaría un poco su atrofiado cerebro y podría encontrar su portafolio.

-"Lo dejaste en el salón anoche..."-pobres niños de Arabia; era incluso mas deprimente que los aeróbicos. Apago el televisor y continuo desayunando. Sin dejar el remordimiento al ver como la hambruna azotaba otros países.

¡Excelente!. Sakura sabia donde estaban sus cosas... ¿y él?. Él, era un estúpido... si... ¡UN ESTUPIDO!. Siguió dando vueltas de un lado a otro, revisando cajones sin obtener nada. ¿DÓNDE RAYOS ESTABA SU CARTERA?...

Después de darle el ultimo mordisco a su durazno, miro a su esposo divertida; caminando de un lado a otro, soltando bufidos al por mayor y sin notar que traía un calcetín negro y el otro gris.

-"Cariño..."-se lo diría de un manera sutil. Sabia cuanto odiaban los hombres ese tipo de poder que ellas tenían.

-"Humm..."-le contesto. Recordaba haberla visto en la oficina, tal vez la había dejado ahí. Bueno, pero... ¿Y LAS LLAVES?.

-"Creo que deberías amarrar tu agujeta..."-Syaoran bajo la mirada... y no encontró la agujeta desamarrada por ningún lugar, pero noto una diferencia entre sus calcetines.

-"¡Maldición...!"-la sonrisa en el rostro de la castaña continuo iluminada. Seria mejor poner un poco de música, o seguir observando TV. Tal vez ya habían terminado los aeróbicos. ¡200 canales y no había nada!...

Se puso el otro calcetín negro y termino de acomodar sus zapatos... ¿En qué estaba?. ¡Ah si!... ¿Dónde estaban las llaves?. Estando de pie, al lado del armario reviso la habitación, escaneándola con la mirada entrecerrada. Se topo con Sakura un par de veces, pero fue hasta la tercera en que noto que ella tenia entre sus manos, la cartera, el reloj y las llaves del auto.

-"Creo que ya es un tanto tarde..."-susurro cuando Syaoran tomaba los objetos de sus manos.

Escucharon el timbre del móvil de Syaoran. ¡MALDITA SEA¡¿¡¿DÓNDE ESTABA!

Sakura tomo el aparato que se movía incansablemente sobre la mesita a su lado y se lo ofreció a su marido.

-"Es Eriol..."-bajo el volumen a la televisión, ahora estaba una especie de 'Reality Show' muy entretenido. Con golpes y toda la cosa...

-"Si, ya salgo..."-cerro su móvil y miro a Sakura quien observaba entretenida una riña entre mujeres, alguna se había comido una galleta demás. Giro lo ojos.

-"Que tengas buen día..."-le susurro Sakura cuando salía de la habitación dando zancadas.

Al verlo salir soltó una risita complacida y se puso de pie. Estiro un poco los brazos y las piernas, camino hasta el baño y se cepillo los dientes, notando algo.

Humedeció su cara y se dio una rápida ducha. ¡Era una excelente idea!. Salió del baño, tomo su móvil y marco un numero de memoria.

-"¿Nos podríamos ver en el centro?"-se escucho un asentimiento y la chica grito emocionada.

¡ERA UNA IDEA TERRORÍFICAMENTE GENIAL!.

Se vistió en tiempo record, agarro un bolsita que había dejado en el buró y salió del palacio.

-.-.-.-.-

-"¡No le dijiste!"-el chico se agarro el cabello con fuerza y le dio una mirada de reproche.

-"Vamos, se lo diré esta tarde... no tienes porque ponerte así..."-entrelazo su brazo con el del chico y siguió caminando. Entraron a la Galería. "El Estudio Azul", sin notar que un hombre de cabellera revoltosa, un solo botón en su saco y una camisa de color amarillo, los seguía de cerca con una pequeña cámara de video en mano.

Spike Spiegel recordaba claramente lo que su actual jefe le había dicho hace unos minutos...

-"¡Espero que pueda ver la cara del hombre!"-para su gusto había sido muy poco gentil en la forma de decirlo, pero lo comprendía. Una mujer tan hermosa como su esposa, se iba a ir con otro. ¡Él también estaría molesto, por eso prefería las mascotas: con un poco de atención y comida podía brindarles felicidad. Al menos su perro parecía feliz, pero bueno... ese no era el tema.

Se puso sus gafas y entro a la galería, haciendo gestos con cada foto y filmándolas para no parecer sospechoso. El pobre hombre no sabia que su solo aspecto era sospechoso, además esos extraños sonidos guturales que realizaba, no eran desapercibidos por las personas que soltaban risas divertidas. Se le quedo viendo a la foto principal del establecimiento; una mezcla de color que se fundía en un torrente maravilloso, llevándose la atención de la pareja que el hombre seguía.

Se posiciono detrás de ellos, deslizando sus gafas un poco para enfocar bien. Apretó el botón del zoom de la cámara y captó como el hombre tenia su brazo sobre el hombro de la chica. Un extraño mensaje empezó a parpadear en la pantalla de su cámara. Al parecer ya no tenia cinta para seguir filmando.

Dejo de enfocar a la pareja y agradeció el hecho de ser precavido, saco la cinta del aparato y la reemplazo por una nueva; mejor le entregaría la segunda al Sr. Li; la otra apenas si tenia tres o cuatro minutos de la pareja. Cuando regreso a su oficio, noto que la pareja ya no estaba ahí. Los busco con la mirada, una y otra vez. Hasta que encontró a la Sra. Sakura, sentada en una de las bancas con el joven, observaban las paredes y señalaban algunas cosas. Decidió acercarse mientras tuviera tiempo.

Camino lentamente, pareciendo muy divertido por la fotos, sonriéndole a la gente.

Se acerco hasta la pareja, a tal punto de poder escuchar la conversación:

-"Son hermosísimas Yukito..."-le susurro mientras señalaba las tomas que descansaban en las paredes.

-"No mas hermosas que tú Sakura..."-musitó el joven de gafas mientras se ponía de pie y le ofrecía la mano para seguir caminando. Spike se quedo pensativo un par de minutos, ahí había algo muy extraño... pero no le dio importancia y siguió a la pareja.

-"¿Se le ofrece algo?"-cuestiono el joven que iba con Sakura. Al parecer ya había notado que el chico de cabellera revoltosa los seguía.

-"¿A mi?"-pregunto confuso, mirando hacia ambos lados. –"No..."-y se alejo rápidamente. Un buen espía no puede dejar que lo atrapen, sino, no es un buen espía.

Sakura se quedo pensativa unos segundos; recordaba esa cabellera. Reacciono cuando Yukito la llamaba, por lo que, dejo de lado esos pensamientos y siguió recorriendo la Galería.

¡Eso era perfecto!. El investigador se sentía orgulloso de si mismo. Tenia la cara del sujeto, a su esposa en situaciones incomodas, pero sobre todo... ¡Había comprobado la infidelidad!.

Grabo unos diez minutos mas. La pareja hablaba, reía. Incluso se habían besado una vez; dándole un excelente material que mostrarle a su jefe.

Abandono el establecimiento para poder dirigirse a la oficina del Sr. Li. Sin duda se perdió de una parte importante: un tercer joven llego con la pareja; tenia una bolsita en la mano y recibió un buen abrazo de la joven castaña.

-.-.-.-.-

-"No puedo creerlo"-suspiro Eriol después de ver el video. Sin duda, el hombre con quien estaba Sakura era el afamado y reconocido Yukito Tsukishiro.

Syaoran se mantenía en silencio, meditando las acciones del día; recibiendo miles de escalofríos al escuchar el disparo en su mente, una y otra y otra vez... recordándole lo que podría pasarle.

-"Muchas gracias Sr. Spiegel..."-hablo el castaño después de unos minutos. –"Creo que su trabajo se da por terminado el día de hoy. Pase con mi secretaria para hablar de sus honorarios..."-le estiro la mano.

-"No se preocupe Sr. Li. De verdad lo siento, pero este es mi trabajo. Cualquier otro tipo de problema que tenga no dude en llamarme..."-le dio una pequeña tarjetita después de haber estrechado su mano.

-"No se ofenda, pero preferiría no volverlo a ver en mi vida..."-el investigador sonrió y salió de la oficina, dirigiéndose a la joven que tecleaba ante una computadora.

El ambarino se quedo cabizbajo, en un momento de debilidad tan grande que tuvo que exprimir su tan renombrada vena de actor para poder darle una micro sonriso a su compañero.

-"Estaré bien Eriol..."-suspiro. –"Hazme el favor de hablarle a Matthew... lo necesito hoy en la tarde a mas tardar."-el oji-azul asintió y abandono la oficina incrédulo. Eso no era lo que Tomoyo le había dicho. Antes de llamar al abogado, marco los números de su casa y tuvo una conversación con su esposa.

Syaoran no podía dejar que todo eso lo consumiera; ya era bastante con que la franquicia del sur siguiera en quiebra, que las uvas se escarcharan con la pronta brisa fría del otoño y que sus exportaciones estuvieran estancadas por error en el embalaje. ¡ERA DEMASIADO!...

Cerro los ojos unos momentos, recargando su pesada cabeza en la silla y quedando en blanco. ¡Pensar que tenia la esperanza de que todo fuera un error!. Dio un largo respiro, abrió los ojos y miro su reloj.

3:25. Todavía le faltaban horas de trabajo. Al parecer el supervisor no estaba muy informado del asunto, por lo que su junta se paso al día siguiente. Dándole unas horas de sumisa tranquilidad.

Una extraña sensación lo recorrió de los pies al cabello, dejándole un rastro de ansiedad en el proceso. Lo que basto para que sus ojos empezaran a derramar lagrimas de nuevo, ya ni siquiera era consiente, simplemente fluían con tristeza por su cara.

Se puso de pie al darse cuenta de su debilidad, retirándose a la parte trasera de su oficina, mojándose un poco la cara y asustándose al no reconocerse en el espejo.

Ya no tenia vida, Sakura se había llevado la mitad de su esencia. Tanto dolor no puede soportarse, tanto sufrimiento es injusto, es inhumano... pero perfectamente irónico, por que es causado por uno. Una mujer, para ser mas exactos. De nombre hermoso, como las alegres flores que penden frágiles en la primavera, pero que mueren en el otoño. ¡Precisamente la estación en la que estaban!.

Se insulto unas mil veces, restregándose su debilidad... su estupidez. Todo eso nos daba una sola conclusión: 'Solo el mal camino es el correcto'.

Se mantuvo quieto, mirándose al espejo. Buscándose en él; pero sin suerte¡¡SIN SUERTE!

Levantó las manos para hundir su vergüenza en ellas, quedando helado al notar que su anillo de matrimonio no estaba. Giro la cabeza con rapidez, buscándolo en el lavabo del baño.

Abandono esa parte de la oficina y removió su escritorio. Buscando con desesperación.

-'Es lo único que me une a ti Sakura, no dejare que esto se pierda también...'-pensó mientras tiraba los informes al piso rebuscando la pequeña joya que no sabia donde rayos había dejado.

Se apoyo en su rodillas, poniéndose en cuatro patas para buscar debajo del mueble, examinando cada parte de la alfombra; dejando a su secretaria asustado al verlo así.

-"¿Qué pasa Sr. Li?"-lo vio gatear. –"¿Perdió algo?"-

-"Mi anillo de bodas..."-le dijo sin mas. –"¿Me haría un favor?"-la mujer lo miro incrédula.

-"Por supuesto que si. ¿Qué desea?"-

-"¿Podría revisar en la sala de juntas?. Debí haberlo dejado ahí..."-la joven asintió y cuando estaba en el umbral escucho la voz de su jefe. –"Avísele a las personas de intendencia, necesito que todos busquen mi anillo..."-le dijo sin mirarla, seguía gateando por el lugar.

-"Como usted diga Sr. Li..."-dejo los informes que traía en manos y se dedico a avisarle a todo el personal. Por lo que rápidamente, la oficina, el edificio y hasta los baños fueron rebuscados para poder hallar la pequeña joya que se mantenía reacia a aparecer.

-"¿Qué rayos estas haciendo Syaoran?"-Eriol había escuchado el rumor hacia ya un par de horas; pero se le había hecho estúpido que su amigo se dedicara a buscar un anillo por mas de cuatro horas y aun mas estúpido¡¡PONER A TODO EL EDIFICIO A BUSCARLO!

-"¿No te dijeron?"-estaban en el baño de su oficina. Tenia las mangas recogidas, una mirada de empeño y una mano perdida detrás del lavabo, manteniéndose en cuclillas.

-"Sigues buscando tu anillo..."-mas que preguntarlo, lo afirmo.

-"Si. Y en vez de mirarme así, deberías ayudarme. Necesito unas pinzas, no creo poderlo zafarlo así..."-Eriol giro los ojos, poniendo su mirada en lo que antes era una oficina.

Todos los cajones rebuscados, papeles por todo el piso, la alfombra fuera de su lugar. El saco de su amigo estaba tirado, al lado de la percha que también había perdido la batalla en contra de Syaoran.

-"¿Te tomaste mas de esas píldoras?"-ya había escuchado del incidente con los calmantes: tal vez había tomado algún otro tipo de droga. ¡ESE NO PODÍA SER SYAORAN!

-"No Eriol, lo que pasa..."-dejo de forcejear con el inocente lavabo y se puso de pie, sacudiendo sus manos. –"Aunque no lo creas, ya lo entendí. Sé que Sakura no puede amarme, y se que tal vez yo sea el culpable, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás. Ella ya cambio de pagina y en vez de perderla preferiría compartirla con él. No salir de su vida, estar presente en ella. Tampoco puedo odiar a Tsukishiro de por vida, por ella yo seria capaz de entablar buenas migas con él. Suena estúpido, lo se..."-dijo esto con infinita tristeza, rascándose la cabeza y mirando a su amigo de nuevo. –"Pero... pero eso es lo que comprendí. Basto perder mi anillo para saber que necesito estar con ella. No importa como, ni cuando, aunque ya no sea mas su marido. Simplemente estar con ella..."-sonrió unos momentos. –"Por eso es tan importante para mi, necesito encontrar mi anillo para poder dejarla ir. Poder darle la mano a Tsukishiro y desearles suerte. Para poder dejar de sufrir..."-se sincero con su mejor amigo.-"Nadie puede obligar a amar a nadie... se que Sakura y yo nos amábamos. Lo sentí y lo viví... pero eso paso, ella puede descubrir la felicidad a lado de alguien mas y ¿quién soy yo para impedírselo?. Al contrario debo ser yo quien la aliente, por que la amo... por que seria capaz de dar la vida por ella..."-Eriol se mantenía incrédulo. Syaoran se mostraba tan pasivo, como si se hubiera levantado un poco después de haber caído mil veces.

-"Syaoran..."-al ambarino mostró un mirada de dolor, volviendo sus ojos mas oscuros.

-"Es un sufrimiento muy deprimente; pero no pudo dejar que ella lo vea. No puedo causarle tristeza si en verdad la amo, no puedo lastimarla. Simplemente intentare afrontar esto de la mejor manera, dejando las cosas claras y a ella feliz..."-Eriol se mordió los labios para no hablar, lo había jurado... –"Pero ahora, es mejor que me ayudes a quitar este lavabo, pudo haberse ido por el caño..."-Eriol sabia que esa cara era falsa, que esa mirada no era verdadera. Estaba sufriendo una agonía desgarradora y él no podía ayudarle. ¡Si tan solo no lo hubiera jurado!

-"Quítate de ahí, yo lo haré..."-suspiro deshaciéndose de su saco y metiendo las manos detrás del lavabo para poder desatornillarlo.

-"Tal vez este en casa... llamare para pedir que lo busquen..."-se alejo el baño. Caminando en los espacios que quedaban entre tanto desastre. Tomo el teléfono y hablo con su fiel mayordomo...

-.-.-.-.-

-"¿Ya llego mi esposo?-la voz de Sakura mientras se quitaba el abrigo blanco y le pedía a la mucama ayuda. Se lo diría esta noche.

-"Si Sra."-la castaña frunció el ceño al ver la casa¡¡UN COMPLETO DESORDEN!

-"¿Qué paso?"-tal vez habían asaltado el lugar, pero si ese era un lugar muy seguro.

-"El Sr. Li, llego hace un par de horas, pidiéndonos que buscáramos su anillo, al parecer no ha parado de buscarlo..."-Sakura soltó una risita.

-"Muchas gracias..."-atravesó como pudo el salón, pisando con cuidado para no resbalar a causa de la alfombra que se encontraba mal puesta. –"Yo pensé que no te ibas a dar cuenta..."-suspiro subiendo las escaleras. Alzando una ceja al notar el mismo desastre en la planta alta. Incluso los floreros estaban fuera de su lugar.

Camino lentamente, viendo como cosas volaban de su habitación hacia el pasillo. Vio su cojín, su almohada y su edredón salir como propulsión a chorro por el aire. Entro con precaución, siendo interceptada por un cojín que le hizo dar un grito:

-"¡Me rindo!"-dijo graciosa, mientras dejaba caer el cojín de lado. Llamando la atención de su marido, quien al verla se bajo de la cama y entro al baño. Sakura se sentó en la cama, había tenido un día agotador. Respiro un par de veces y dejo la bolsita que traía entre manos. Lo siguió con la mirada, viendo como quitaba la parte superior del lavabo y buscaba entre la tubería.

-"¿No quieres saber que fue lo que compré?"-le dijo Sakura desde el lecho. Al no recibir respuesta se puso de pie y camino hasta el umbral de la puerta del baño. –"¿Me escuchaste cariño?"-Syaoran no quería hablarle, toda esa convicción que sintió en el tarde se había ido por le retrete, dejándolo desprotegido de nuevo. Tan vulnerable como una oruga en la hoja, mientras el pájaro sobrevuela por ahí. Syaoran paso a lado, abandonando el cuarto de baño, siendo seguido por la mirada de su esposa, quien decidió regresar al lecho y descansar un poco.

Decidió seguir buscando su anillo, lo mejor seria encontrarlo pronto y así poder liberarse de esa horrible tortura que vivía. Empezó a buscar entre las gavetas, moviendo libros, medicinas y todo tipo de cosas que rápidamente perdían su lugar y caían al piso. –"¡Syaoran...!"-le grito para llamar su atención.

-"¿Qué compraste hoy Sakura?"-le dijo por decirle. Recordaba haber buscado algo ahí en la mañana, tal vez se le cayó cuando se cambio los calcetines, entonces debía estar en el armario. ¡Si el armario!. Se alejo de la castaña mientras buscaba entre su cajón de calcetines.

-"¿Quieres verlo?"-¡No tenia tiempo para sus tonterías, prefería buscar su sortija!. –"¡Syaoran Li, deja de estar haciendo eso y ven acá!"-le grito ya fuera de sus casillas. Ese hombre... cuando se ponía de testarudo no había quien le hiciera competencia.

Syaoran levanto la cabeza rápidamente, dándose un golpe con la compuerta superior de su armario, dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia Sakura. Puso su distancia, hombre precavido vale por dos. Lo mejor era estar separados. Se le acerco, pero no dejo de buscar su anillo.

-"Viendo que no me haces caso... ¿quieres saber a quien vi el día de hoy?"-Syaoran le dio una mirada que la castaña interpreto como afirmación. El ambarino se puso en cuclillas para buscar debajo del mueble. –"A Yukito..."-el castaño agradeció a los cielos que estuviera casi sentado, sino se hubiera caído para atrás y su trasero lo hubiera resentido mucho después.

¡TODAVÍA TENIA EL DESCARO DE DECÍRSELO!. Bien, tal vez era la manera de abordar el tema, se puso de pie. Aliso su pantalón y se encamino hacia su portafolio que descansaba en sobre el mueble.

-"Vi su colección..."-Sakura levanto la ceja al verlo buscar entre sus papeles. –"Me presento..."-lo vio respirar profundo y darse la vuelta, caminando lentamente y con un fólder entre manos. –"¿Qué...?"-tomo el fólder y lo observo curiosa.

-"Son los papeles del divorcio..."-Sakura perdió el aliento, soltando la bolsita que había apretado en sus manos.

-"Creo que no escuche bien... ¿dijiste divorcio?"-sus ojos parecían un par de esferas esmeraldas.

-"¿Es lo que querías no?"-Sakura parpadeo un par de veces, dejo de lado el fólder y soltó una risa tranquila, pero que después se convirtió en una carcajada sonora, embriagando los sentidos del joven castaño que no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

-"¿Di-vor-cio...?"-suspiro después de intentar calmar su incontenible risa.

Syaoran no sabia como interpretar su risa, así que espero.

-"Espero poder hablar con Tsukishiro, la casa es tuya. Solo estaré aquí unos días mas..."-Sakura contuvo su risa y se puso de pie. Acercándosele.

-"Podrías decirme de qué estas hablando... ¿Qué tiene que ver Yukito?"-aun se podía escuchar su tono risueño.

-"Mi investigador, tiene fotos..."-

-"¿Tu... qué?"-volvió a soltar la risa, ahora sí; doblándose por tanto reír. Syaoran no entendía lo que estaba pasando, se quedo pasmado sin mover ni un solo músculo, esperando que Sakura se pudiera reponer para poder platicar de algo con coherencia. Eso no era exactamente su pesadilla, pero se estaba volviendo algo muy extraño. Como de la "dimensión desconocida" .

No podía ni siquiera saber con exactitud lo que estaba sintiendo, Mantenía una ceja levantada, mientras lo único que se podía escuchar era la alegre risa de Sakura, haciéndola llorar de tanto reír. –"Es-pe-ra... y-ya..."-dio un largo respiro y controlo su risa, tocándose el vientre. –"Y-yo... t-tu... di-vor -cio..."-intentando respirar para que su cerebro no se quedara sin aire. Estiro su mano para tomar la bolsa, sin dejar de reír, extendió la mano y se la dio a Syaoran, indicándole que la abriera, mientras ella intentaba recuperar la cordura.

Al ambarino no le quedo mas que abrir la bolsilla, sacando una diminuta caja negra con un listón. Dejo caer la bolsa plateada y miro la caja.

-"A-ábrela..."-susurro Sakura ya con un poco mas de calma. Espero impaciente que el castaño abriera la cajita, dejando el listón en el suelo. Y había dejado descansar la risa o mas bien la risa la había dejado descansar a ella, así que se reacomodo en la cama, sentándose derecha, esperando con ilusión.

-"Es mi anillo..."-dijo incrédulo, casi con miedo de tocar la joya y un tanto temeroso por lo que seguía. Recorrió con las puntas de los dedos su contorno, sintiendo lo frió del oro blanco, notando el temblor que viajó por todo su cuerpo y termino en sus dedos, haciéndole tirar la caja.

Sakura se mantuvo seria, esperando que el ambarino lo notará, que por fin se diera cuenta.

Syaoran se agacho para tomar el anillo, ya que en la caída éste se había salido. En cuanto tuvo la joya en su palma, se quedo boquiabierto, un diminuto reflejo de luz le dio al anillo haciendo que una letras se distinguieran al lado del corazón que él mando a grabar para la boda.

La oji-verde ahogo un suspiro, puso amabas manos en su vientre; manteniendo la calma y sin dejar de mirar a su esposo.

Los ojos de Syaoran se desorbitaron, todo su ser se colapso, sintió mareos, dolores por todo el cuerpo. La adrenalina empezó su producción, embriagándolo en su totalidad; casi drogándolo. Sus piernas flaquearon, empezaron a temblar, rindiéndose para hacerlo caer. Todo sucedió como si se filmara en cámara lenta. El pequeño anillo dio un par de botes por el suelo, hasta que quedo en los pies de Sakura quien se sorprendió, jamás pensó que lo impactara tanto la noticia. La boca entreabierta del castaño, queriendo decir algo, pero no conseguía recuperar su voz; movía los dedos, buscando que la movilidad regresara. Pero con la mirada perdida, simplemente viajo a otro mundo.

-"S-Syaoran..."-susurro poniéndose de pie tomo el anillo entre sus manos y lo dejo debajo de la lámpara, hincándose para ayudarlo. Tal vez debía haberle pedido que se sentara. –"¿Estas bien cariño?"-

Esa palabra daba vueltas en su cabeza. Un par de silabas, tan fáciles, tan complicas. Tan importantes, pero tan extrañas. Repitió en silencio la palabra, intentando que su cerebro le diera un significado; pero dentro de su base de datos había un enorme cartel que decía¡¡PELIGRO, SOBRECARGA!. Sintió los labios secos, un ataque de ansiedad, acompañado de un estado de shock emocional, cosas que no iban nada bien juntas. Veía a Sakura a su lado, preguntándole cosas que no entendió. Abrió y cerro los ojos un par de veces. Mantuvo su cuerpo tenso, hasta que su cerebro empezó a trabajar de nuevo, buscando entre sus archivos el significado de esa palabra. Muchas imágenes vinieron a su mente y fue ahí cuando no pudo mas, se abrazo a su esposa, llorando como un niño pequeño al que le acababan de dar una paliza. Mojando el pecho de Sakura, una y otra vez. Lamentándose, pidiéndole perdón... rogándole.

La joya en cuestión yacía debajo de la lámpara, dejando que la inscripción se pudiera leer a la perfección:

"Yo he encontrado el amor a tu lado... siéntate cariño: serás papá..." 

¡Pa-pá!. Esta era la palabra que su cerebro buscó, en cuanto se dio cuenta del significado, de lo que eso implicaba, no pudo mas que levantar a Sakura entre sus brazos, con ligeras gotitas que salían de los ojos de ella. Pero admirando su rostro, tratando de ser cuidadoso, pero irradiando felicidad.

Giro un par de veces, con ella en brazos. Iluminando un poco el lugar con sus sonrisas, terminando abrazados casi una eternidad, sonriéndose. Besándose.

La puso en el suelo, con extremo cuidado, como cuando uno corta una flor y no desea que algún pétalo se desprenda. Todo el mundo desapareció por completo. Solo podía repetirse esa palabra:

Papá.

Papá.

¡Papá!

¡Papá!

¡IBA A SER PAPÁ!. ¡Por todos los cielos!. Sus sueños se revelaban ante sus ojos. ¡ELLA VA A TENER UN BEBÉ!...

¡VOY A SER PAPÁ!. Dijo algunas cosas, pero por la emoción del momento no pudo articular cosas comprensibles. Se limitaba a mirarla a los ojos y volver a abrazarla. Estaba embriagado en felicidad. Todo el dolor que llego a sentir en algún momento se esfumo por esa palabra. ¡Papá...!

¡IBA A SER PAPÁ!.

Intento que el flujo de adrenalina disminuyera, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo. Incluso dio pequeños saltitos, abrazando de nuevo a Sakura, quien mantenía una sonrisa en todo momento, derramando algunas lagrimas de alegría. Pensar que él creía que le fue infiel...

-"¡VOY A SER PAPÁ!"-¡Por fin lo había dicho! –"¡VOY-A-SER-PAPÁ!"-agarro la cara de Sakura, con delicadeza. Frenando un poco toda esa emoción, le dio un beso en los labios, la frente, la nariz, los párpados. En fin... besó todo su rostro, maravillándose por lo hermoso que se veía. Ya habría tiempo para preguntas después...

Toco su vientre, una caricia de seda, delicada, cuidadosa. Lo recorrió con cuidado, maravillándose por lo increíble que era la reproducción humana y como crece ese sentimiento de amor por alguien que nunca has visto en tu vida.

La chispa que había en sus ojos bastaba para todo, podía freír un huevo ahí. Presa de la emoción volvió a abrazar a Sakura, con mas fuerza de la necesaria.

–"¡Ah!"-se alejo. –"¿Te lastime¿Estas bien?"-había tanta preocupación en su mirada que Sakura se acerco y lo beso

-"Claro que estoy bien, ambos estamos bien. Llevamos ocho semanas y media de embarazo cariño..."-la sonrisa de Syaoran se volvió a acentuar, no pudo evitarlo y volvió a levantarla en brazos, dándole mas giros. –"¡Basta, por favor...!"-rogó la castaña.

Miles de preguntas lo invadieron y saciaría su curiosidad. Lo haría. Volvió a depositar sus pies en la alfombra, mirándola a los ojos, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

-"¿Cuándo te enteraste¿Por qué no me lo dijiste¿es niño o niña?"-el bombardeo de preguntas hizo que Sakura se sentara en la alfombra, indicándole a su esposo que se sentara a su lado.

-"Me entere hace casi una semana, me vi tentada a decírtelo, pero con todo lo de la empresa no quería distraerte. Creo que eso responde tus dos primeras preguntas. Y si es niño o niña... no lo sé cariño, pero prefiero que sea sorpresa..."-el ambarino se recostó en sus piernas, sintiendo la calidez de éstas en su nuca.

-"Si, mejor que sea sorpresa..."-Sakura noto el cambio de voz. Ahora se mostraba un poco distante, pero aun así con la jovialidad con la que había recibido la noticia.

-"¿Qué sucede Syaoran...?"-acaricio sus cabellos, sonriendo con ilusión al saber que esa cabellera chocolate era lo que mas le gustaba.

-"E-este, p-pero y..."-se mordió el labio para callarse, pero debía sacarse la espinita del corazón. –"¿Con quien estuviste todo este tiempo, sino fue con Tsukishiro...?"-Sakura dio un salto repentino.

-"Esto no es todo lo que te tenia que decir..."-suspiró–"Espero que no te enojes mucho, pero la persona con quien pase todo este tiempo es Touya..."-Syaoran levanto la mirada.

-"¿Touya?"-

-"Si cariño, lo que tenia que decirte es que... bueno¡ah, te lo diré. Touya quiere casarse con Meiling..."-el castaño se sentó y la miro incrédulo. –"¿Recuerdas la persona con quien estaba saliendo la navidad pasada?"-el chico asintió. –"Bueno, pues ese era Touya, estaban saliendo en secreto y me he dedicado a arreglar las cosas para el compromiso, pero mi hermano quería hablar contigo antes. Yo le dije que yo lo haría, pero ambos teníamos miedo que no te gustara la idea, así que mantuvimos todo entre ambos, lo acompañe a comprar el anillo..."-

-"Espera un segundo..."-levanto el dedo y se puso de pie. Se acerco al portafolio de antes, saco una cinta y muchas fotos, incluso una cinta de video. Regreso con su esposa y se las dio. –"¡Ese es Touya!"-Sakura miro las fotos, bastante malas. Para que mentir, en la mayoría ni siquiera se veía la cara, pero ella había vivido muchísimo tiempo con su hermano y se creía capaz de reconocerlo.

-"¡Claro que es Touya!"-recorrió las fotos, hasta una en donde el esta hincado y tiene su mano entre las suyas. –"En este momento ensayo su proposición de matrimonio... mira que utilizarme de conejillo de indias..."-le indico, siguió recorriendo las fotos, riéndose por la calidad, pero algo sorprendida. –"¿De verdad contrataste un investigador?"-

-"Si, un tal Spike Spiegel. Eriol me lo recomendó..."-Sakura volvió a reír.

-"¿Eriol?"-Syaoran no podía creer cuan estúpido era. ¡No podía reconocer a su cuñado!. –"Pero si Eriol sabia todo, incluso ayudo a Tomoyo con algunas cosas. Debió haber jurado silencio por su próximo hijo, sino te lo hubiera dicho. Eriol y sus bromas... mira que presentarte un investigador..."-el ambarino no lo creía, simplemente no podía creerlo. Su mejor amigo lo vio sufrir y no le dijo absolutamente nada.

-"Me siento tan increíblemente idiota que no se que decirte..."-se rasco la quijada con desesperación mientras su esposa recorría las fotos.

-"Deberías verlo, nunca antes en mi vida me había tratado tan cariñosamente, de verdad parecíamos hermanos, no un par de desconocidos como antes..."-levanto el brazo y le mostró una esclava. –"Hasta me regalo esto..."-le dio la vuelta para que Syaoran pudiera leer el grabado.

-"Para la futura Madre..."-leyó el castaño, besando la mano de Sakura.-"Es hermosa..."-

-"Si, yo no lo creía. La dejo en mi bolso... me dio mucha emoción..."- se quedo mirando las cosas que su esposo le había dado, incluso una cinta–"¿Una cinta?"-

-"Si, es una conversación tuya... no pudo creer que no reconociera su voz..."-busco con la mirada una grabadora y la reprodujo, riéndose por lo inocente que podía llegar a ser su marido.

-"Sin duda Takashi se reiría mucho de ti. Yamasaki pensaba que era el único que podía jugar contigo; pero mira que creer que yo te era infiel..."-Syaoran agacho la mirada con vergüenza. Se sentía como un idiota con patas y cabello, no peor aun... se sentía como un mono. ¿Eh?. Pero si se conocían monos mas inteligentes que él. Estaba científicamente comprobado que los coeficientes intelectuales no distaban de ser iguales.

-"Lo siento..."-volvió a susurrar.

-"Yo soy la que debería pedir disculpas, es que... bueno Touya me pidió que todo se guardara en absoluto secreto; ni siquiera mi Papa lo sabe. A decir verdad, ni Meiling sabe que Touya esta aquí. Según me contó Tomoyo, sospechaba algo... pero mi linda hermana logro tranquilizarla..."-

-"Ahora que lo pienso¡Que clase de pareja...!"-Sakura también sonrió. –"Ella tiene un carácter un 'poco' rudo y tu hermano tampoco es muy dócil, así que..."-

-"Yo no lo creía, cuando me llamo una noche, para decirme que necesitaba verme. Fue muy extraño, inventaba emergencias para poder vernos, pero solo eran crisis de colores o modelos. Habíamos quedado de vernos la mayoría de veces en la galería y ninguno noto que la exposición de Yukito estaba en la ciudad..."-Syaoran ya no sintió ese pinchazo al escuchar el nombre. –"Antes de que me dieras los papeles del 'divorcio'..."-se rió. –"...te estaba comentando que me presento a su prometida."-el castaño levanto la cejas.

-"¿Prometida?"-

-"Si cariño, llevan mas de un año saliendo, y le propuso matrimonio antes de regresar de Paris..."-las fotos estaban esparcidas en el piso; el ambarino se mantenía recostado en las piernas flexionadas de Sakura, jugando con sus manos y besando sus dedos de vez en cuando.

Si tan solo le hubiera dicho algo, se hubiera ahorrado mucho dolor. Dolor que le hace darse cuenta de lo descuidado que había sido, no había notado la alegría de Sakura, su mirada brillante. Los cambios de humor, que aunque no eran frecuentes, podía redimir y encontrar bastantes.

-"¿Cómo te enteraste?. Bueno... se que suena estúpido, me siento terriblemente idiota, pero... ¿cómo fue...?"-se levanto de las piernas de Sakura y se le acerco, andando sobre sus rodillas, hasta que la abrazo, acariciando levemente su vientre. Era un sensación hermosa.

-"Fue algo curioso, no tuve ninguno de los síntomas comunes, ni siquiera había notado mi retraso, simplemente sentía cosas extrañas dentro de mi. Una sensación de calidez..."-su rostro dibujo una sonrisa al disfrutar las caricias que le propinaban.

-"Sabias que serias Madre..."-

-"Mas bien lo sentía. Touya sugirió hacerme un examen general, así que me acompaño y recibimos la noticia de un embarazo de casi dos meses. Debí habértelo contado, pero con todo lo que estaba pasando y con lo de Touya, no tenia tiempo para nada, incluso empezaba a resentir las excursiones por las tiendas..."-

-"No sé si podría amarte mas. He sido tan estúpido, te deje sola mucho tiempo. Descuidándote, pero lo que menos quiero hacer es perderte, no podría perderte... ahora mas que nunca, lo se..."-le susurró al oído con delicadeza y cariño. Sacando la sinceridad del fondo de su abrumado corazón, que estaba a punto de salirse de su cavidad.

-"Pero eres mi tontito Syaoran, el tontito que será Padre, el tontito que amo mas que todo. No te niego que me dejaste sola..."-no sonó como un reproche, sino como un comentario. –"... pero no por eso te seria infiel, yo soy sincera, bueno hay ocasiones especiales, como ésta... pero siempre te he dicho las cosas con franqueza y si alguna vez te he mentido no es para dañarte..."-se sentía aun mas ridículo, había querido confiar en Sakura, pero todo eso... tantas mentiras... no le quedo otro camino. Incluso se mantuvo ciego a cualquier tipo de posibilidad.

-"Discúlpame... no se que mas decirte."-se mantenían abrazados, disfrutando de la esencia de cada uno, de su calor corporal.

La maravillosa tarde, tan bellamente creada, ahora ya se oscurecía, dándole paso a la noche. Noche especial, noche llena de magia.

-"¡ESTA NEVANDO!"-grito la castaña al ver los delicados copos caer a través de la ventana del balcón. Era demasiado pronto para una nevada, todavía faltaba casi un mes y medio de otoño, pero no importo, tomo la mano de Syaoran y se acerco al vidrio. Poco a poco se cubría el firmamento del suave y pálido color de los copos. Uno tras otro, cayendo en perfecta armonía y cautivando el corazón de la pareja. ¡El invierno había llegado!. Acompañado de la nieve... eran tan placentero verla caer, embriagaba de alegría y a la vez de melancolía. Mezcla que hacia irresistible su observación.

Níveos, suaves, frágiles y fríos. Tantas características para un fenómeno meteorológico que hizo que toda la comarca prestara atención a su caída.

Algunos niños, ya con su gorrito, bufanda y guantes; salieron a jugar con la ligera capa de nieve, formando bolas con sus manos y estrellándolas en contra de algún otro pequeño, recibiendo su merecido por cada ataque.

Sakura y Syaoran permanecían abrazados, con la chimenea ya encendida y sonriendo. Sin perder vista de la preciosa nevada, pero con las miradas sobre ellos, buscándose furtivamente y regalándose besos.

No muy lejos de ahí, también había una pareja, que sentada en un balancín; se mecían levemente mientras los copos caían, abrazándose por igual, pero siendo ella quien tenia una extraña presencia, una presencia fantasmal.

También la ciudad se cubría, los techos de los negocios ya tenían su capa blanca. Las luces ya se empezaban a encender y alguno que otro curioso se agachaba para tomar un puño de nieve y enfriar su boca por el sabor. Otros mas, dentro de los establecimientos, se quedaban mirando fijamente las ventanas. Platicando amenamente o abrigándose para prevenir un poco del frío.

-"Es hermoso..."-una chica de cabello azabache acariciaba su barriga, mientras su marido cargaba unas bolsas. Perdió su mirada en la blancura da la acera, viéndose en la tentación de agarrar la nieve.

-"Ni lo pienses, te puedes resbalar..."-hablo el chico, sin siquiera molestarse en preguntar, tomo la mano de la chica y caminaron lentamente hasta el auto, pisando la nieve, pero con extrema precaución. –"No puedo dejar que hagas esas cosas cariño..."-subió la capota de su auto y condujo lentamente por las poco transitadas calles.

Se podían escuchar algunos gritos, objetos que salían volando y unos cuantos que se rompían por ahí. Ninguno de ellos había prestado atención a la hermosa lluvia blanca que ya llevaba unas horas, tapizando las calles.

-"No puedes estar enojada siempre..."-recibió un jarrón roto como respuesta. –"Sabes que no lo hice con esa intención..."-

-"¡No-quiero-escucharte-mas!"-le grito, rompiendo un plato por cada una de las palabras, dándole un énfasis. El hombre giro los ojos, tendría que comprar una nueva vajilla, nuevos jarrones y si ella seguía así¡una nueva casa!.

-"Cálmate..."-se acerco lentamente, con temor de perder la vida, pero era eso... o nada. Antes de que la joven pudiera reaccionar, se vio rodeada por unos fuertes brazos, quienes de inmediato la hicieron soltar todas las 'armas' que traía. Dejándola indefensa.

No. Indefensa no era la palabra para describir a la chica.

Con fuerza se dio la vuelta, quedando frente a frente.

-"¡Suéltame!"-le exigió. Pero no pudo hablar mas, su vista se fijo en la ventana, dio un saltillo de alegría y se relajo en los brazos del chico. –"¡Esta nevando!"-dijo alegremente. El chico noto un poco de calma, así que la fue soltando lentamente; tenia que cerciorarse de que no rompiera mas platos. –"¡Venga Touya, esta nevando...!"-le dijo al joven, jalándole la mano y saliendo al patio de su nueva casa.

Ambos resintieron el frió, pero la joven fue precavida y jalo un par de abrigos. Pero no le sirvieron de mucho, en cuanto se puso el suyo ya estaba en el frió suelo. Absorbiendo agua helada, teniéndose que quitar la prenda de nuevo.

Al recibir su merecido, el chico se vio en el piso; con la joven de ojos rubí sobre si. Jugando en el patio trasero de la nueva casa. En un movimiento brusco del chico, una pequeña cajita salió volando de su abrigo. Creo que la expresión: 'Se quedo helado', es un poco acorde a la situación.

-"No... Mei..."-susurro al verla quitarse de encima de él y apresurarse a tomar la caja.

-"¿Qué...?"-no pudo decir mucho al abrirla y ver que era un anillo. El joven se puso de pie rápidamente, quitándole la caja con delicadeza. Pero no le costo trabajo, la chica seguía sorprendida.

-'Si supiera lo bella que se ve cuando esta totalmente seria...'-pensó, mientras se arrodillaba en la nieve. –"¿Me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?"-la joven parpadeó un par de veces, para comprobar que no estaba soñando. Esa mañana estaba sacando humo de los oídos al descubrir que su 'dizque' novio llevaba un par de semanas en la comarca y ni siquiera la había llamado. Ella había visto fotos suyas con Sakura, pero Tomoyo se empeño en convencerla de que no era él. Pero temprano, se había topado con Tsukishiro, al que ya conoció por Touya, diciéndole que él lo había visto casi todos los días en la galería pero solo ese día se había detenido a saludarlo. Y ahora eso... tenia la mano apresada por el moreno, quien la mirada esperanzado y ella que estaba indefensa. No sabia donde había quedado su carácter, pero algo seguro es que no andaba por ahí. Tal vez le daba miedo el frió o le gustaba jugar al escondite...

-"¿No me respondes?"-le dijo sonriente el joven, tenia que mantener la calma. Todo eso no estaba dentro de ninguno de los planes que hizo con Sakura. La propuesta de matrimonio era dentro de un par de días en el restaurante de la puerta dorada en el centro. Había reservado la mesa que da hacia el balcón, tenia contactada a la violinista para que se acercara cuando él le entregase el anillo.

Pero ahora, con su rodilla enterrada en la nieve, esperando la respuesta de la chica, quien aun mantenía su semblante sereno y perdido.

-"C-creo, c-creo que no puedo negarme..."-le dijo tartamudeando al principio, pero con una sonrisa bien dibujada al final. El bello anillo se deslizo a la perfección por se dedo. Le agradecería a Sakura el hecho de que lo mandaran a acortar. La joven de ojos rubí miro con ilusión como subía por su dedo, buscando la mirada del chico en cuanto estuvo en su lugar.

-"Creo que ahora debería decir que te amo..."-la joven lo ayudo a ponerse de pie.

-"Y creo que yo debería responder: yo también..."-un abrazo basto para comprobar que eso era cierto y un beso para que se firmara el pacto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La gente corría de un lado a otro, con cestas en las manos y pequeñas cuchillas que utilizaban para el corte. La nieve todavía no llegaba a la zona sur de la comarca. Todavía tenían un par de horas.

A pesar del frió que se sentía, la gente se movía con rapidez. Enormes llamaradas se levantaban de las antorchas que intentaban darle calor a las uvas.

Esa mañana habían hecho el corte que consistía en probar una racimo de cada una de las viñas, preparándose para la recolección. Todos, con temor... casi con dolor de no poder lograr la cosecha, habían tomando un violáceo y bien formado racimo.

Un enorme grito había corrido de persona en persona. Una llamada de alegría.

-"¡Empiecen a recoger!"-sin dudarlo y con el tiempo en contra, todos tomaron su cuchilla y su canasta. Uniéndose a esta labor todos y cada uno de los empleados, gente de vigilancia, jóvenes pueblerinos, hasta las recepcionistas tomaron su canasto y se olvidaron del protocolo... ¡Todo aquel que tuviera manos podía ayudar!. Hace poco le habían dado la noticia de una temprana nevada en la ciudad, debían darse prisa.

Algunos otros, con los rostros llenos de tizne negrusco. ¡Todo por mantener el calor en las viñas, metían mas leños a la enorme caldera, que de vez en vez soltaba un rugido, acompañado de un vapor caliente, retardando la acción del clima.

Una a una, caja tras caja empezaba a llenar el camión. Rápidamente serian llevadas a uno de los procesadores de materia prima para poder salvarlas. No era una costumbre que los viñedos Li, levantaran cosechas al final del otoño, pero esa era la única y ultima salvación de la franquicia.

Un nuevo cargamento de ayuda llego. Niños, Madres y alguno que otro anciano se unió a la recolección; sabiendo que el futuro dependía de ello. Las viñas se mantenían en movimiento, gente que secaba el sudor de sus frentes con el dorso de las manos. Importándoles poco el dolor que sentían.

Un caja cayó, otra, otra, otra, una mas y el camión estuvo lleno. Avivaron el fuego de las calderas y continuaron con su recolección. ¡Podrían lograrlo!.

-"¿Mami?"-un niño jalaba el vestido de su Madre.

-"¿Si cariño?"-cortaban medio centímetro de tallo, para mantenerlas frescas hasta llegar a trituración, preparar el calidillo y comenzar el fermentado.

-"¿Con esto se podrá salvar el trabajo de mi Papi?"-el pequeño tenia la canasta en manos, mientras la señora cortaba ágil y rápidamente.

-"Si, el de tu Papi y el de mucha gente mas. Dame la canasta y ve por otra..."-el pequeño obedeció a su madre y emprendió el camino hasta encontrar otra canasto.

Termino rápidamente con lo que estaba haciendo, y vio con temor como un copo empezaba a caer.

-"¡Esta nevando!"-grito aterrorizada. La gente se quedo estática unos momentos, pero aceleraron su ritmo, moviendo las manos a todo lo que su cuerpo daba.

-.-.-.-.-

El castaño dio un largo respiro. La oscuridad ya se levantaba airosa, amenazando con nevar toda la noche.

-"¿Qué paso?"-esa llamada lo había aturdido. –"No me dejes así cariño... ¿dime que paso?"-

-"¡Recogieron toda la cosecha!"-grito acercándose a su esposa y abrazándola de nuevo. Todo había quedado solucionado. Habían terminado de recoger la cosecha hace un par de horas. Tuvieron que sacrificar unas cuantas viñas, pero rescataron mas del 80, lo que indicaba una rápida recuperación para la franquicia.

-"¿Todo esta bien ahora?"-sintió como jugaba con su cabello.

-"De maravilla... todo esta de maravilla..."-acepto la taza de chocolate caliente que le ofrecía. Sentándose ambos en el balcón. Ella bastante abrigada. Esos habían sido los consejos del doctor, no debía enfermarse, debía comer sanamente y nada de cafeína.

Sentían cada momento, percatándose de lo bien que era estar juntos, abrazados y viendo las estrellas que poco a poco se empezaban a sobresalir entre las nubes. Era impresionante la forma en que el tiempo pasaba, segundo a segundo... todo tan sublime que aterrorizaba.

Sintió como la cabeza de Sakura descansó sobre su torso, indicándole que Morfeo la había logrado seducir, llevándose entre sus redes y haciéndola descansar. Olió sus cabello, ese delicado perfume; tan suave y delicado.

-"Descansa cariño..."-estiro su mano, intentando no despertarla con su movimiento; cogió una manta para poder calentarse un poco. Le dio los últimos sorbos a su deliciosa bebida y se quedo mirando el cielo, tan tranquilo, con tanta paz que le dolía experimentarla...

Dio un largo suspiro y se olvido de todo... ahora no sentía inseguridad, solo amor... un puro e incluso enfermizo... pero amor del bueno.

¿Cuánto tiempo había estado mirándola?

No lo sabia con exactitud, podía haber sido días, semanas. Incluso meses.

Su mirada chocolateada, de ese chocolate con almendras que tanto le gustaba. No dejaba de mirarla, ese bello ser que dormía confortablemente a su lado, baca arriba con un camisón blanco, de una tela semitransparente. Dibujando su silueta a la perfección, pero enmarcando su barriga. Una pequeña pancita que ya daba indicios de albergar al pequeño.

Por tu fragilidad, te sueño y te respiro

Por todo lo que das...

Por que quiso el destino.

Mi principio, mi final...

Por todo lo que llevas dentro.

Sin duda alguna se había quedado mirándola meses.

La chimenea mecía sus llamas a un compás divino, regalándole una vista mas matizada de su esposa. Observando su delicada piel, ahora mas sensible que nunca. Sus senos, un poco mas grandes... creciendo para poder amamantar al bebé. Una visión tentadora si se lo preguntaban.

Levanto las cejas al darse cuenta que el hecho de que ella estuviera embarazada, solo la hacia mas deseable y excitante. Con esa sonrisa todos los días, comiendo cosas extrañas, comprando como una compulsiva. Pero sobretodo... siendo una Madre, lo que nunca antes había podido disfrutar. Dándole bonos extras al disfrutar cada una de sus invenciones culinarias, pensar que antes las consideraba amenazas nucleares y peligros para la nación... ¡Mujeres...!.

Por tu fragilidad,

Por que eres como el viento.

Por que eres libertad

por que eres un misterio.

Fantasía y realidad...

Por que a tu lado todo es nuevo.

Acaricio su brazo, dejando de lado el libro que desde hace unas horas se disponía a leer, lo recorrió con sus cálidos dedos, hasta llegar a la mano, desviando su camino; pasando sobre la tela y sintiendo la barriga de su esposa. Tocándola sobre la delgada telilla, acercándose un poco.

Por eso estoy aquí,

por eso no me he ido.

Por eso muero por ti...

Por que me siento vivo,

Con la magia que me das...

Bajo la cabeza, sustituyendo con ella su mano. Sintió la calidez que emanaba, su mejilla permaneció ahí un momento, esperanzado de oír algo. Un pequeño sonido de vida y quedar contento.

Al contrario de eso, sintió los dedos de su esposa sobre su cabello, recorriendo con delicadeza su nuca y sonriendo por la ternura del acto del joven. Por la forma en que la tocaba. Con ese cuidado tan sublime...

Píntame de azul esta mañana.

Ilumíname esta noche con tu voz

Lléname de fe esta madrugada...

Que la vida nunca pierda su color

Rompe mi rutina con un beso

Dame todo lo tu me quieras dar...

Cuéntame el milagro de tus sueños

Que a tu lado hoy me quisiera quedar...

El tiempo continuaba dando pasos, uno tras otro, marcando el agradable compás del transcurso de la vida. Se podía ver como la nieve continuaba cayendo, como poco a poco cubría el firmamento con su manto. En casi un parpadear todo fue iluminado. Miles de lucecillas pendían de las casas. La navidad daba vida a esa comarca pálida. Tocaba con su espíritu de paz y renovación, los corazones de los habitantes.

Los villancicos eran tarareados por todos, la pegajosa música empezaba a ser un tanto molesta para quien la oyera, pero la pareja que descansaba sobre una banca en el parque no se molestaba por nada. Perecía que no había nadie a su alrededor. Solo ellos en su burbuja de amor.

Por tu fragilidad

Por que eres lluvia y fuego...

Agua de manantial, calor en el invierno.

Mi futuro, mi verdad.

Por que a tu lado todo es bueno.

El hombre castaño, de cabellera marrón oscuro y de ojos ámbar que podían volverse cobre y marrón por la tonalidad de la luz. Ella de ojos verdes, tan verdes como la frondosa copa de los árboles en primavera, tan llena de vida. También de cabello castaño, pero de tono mas rubio.

Descansando uno sobre las piernas del otro. Podía verse el libro en la manos de la chica, quien leía lentamente, con una mano sobre su notable panza. Dieciocho semanas de gestación. El chico la escuchaba, sonriente, mientras veían a los niños que jugaban con la nieve. Había unos cuantos muñecos de este material por ahí. Con bufandas rojas y nariz de zanahoria.

Si alguien se acercaba a ellos podría sentir la calidez de ambos.

Por eso estoy aquí,

por eso no me he ido.

Por eso muero por ti...

Por que me siento vivo,

Con la magia que me das...

Ahora jugueteaba con su cabello, debajo de eso gorro rosado que traía. Enroscando un mechón en alguno de los dedos e intentando molestarla de su lectura.

Un proyectil helado fue a dar en el rostro del gallardo hombre. La risa, armoniosa y delicada de la chica se coló en sus oídos, haciendo que el niño, causante de ese 'mortal' ataque , se acercara y les pidiera disculpas. Rápidamente, la cara del hombre acentuó una sonrisa, tan llena de calidez que se la contagio al pequeño que emprendió su batalla de nuevo, cuidando de no golpear a otras personas. Una mirada basto para que la chica levantara el rostro y se fundieran en un beso. Un beso eterno...

Píntame de azul esta mañana.

Ilumíname esta noche con tu voz

Lléname de fe esta madrugada...

Que la vida nunca pierda su color

Rompe mi rutina con un beso

Dame todo lo tu me quieras dar...

Cuéntame el milagro de tus sueños

Que a tu lado hoy me quisiera quedar...

Ahora. Los copos de nieve se fundían. Un hermoso brillo acuoso en todos los árboles. Renacían, poco a poco las hojas reverdecían y levantaban sus rostros al cálido sol. El invierno decía adiós, con una despedida fresca, que aun los hacia utilizar abrigos.

Se podía ver una habitación que poco a poco recibía la mañana, en ella, un hombre. Un hombre de anchos hombros que cubría con una camisa de satén, de un color beige. Caminando lentamente, mientras unos a uno los botones entraban en su ojal.

En el lecho, una mujer. Una mujer bella de la cual se distinguía una enorme, enorme barriga. Con los ojos cerrados, pero con una sonrisa entre sus labios. Sus manos descansaban protectoras, sobre el vientre.

El hombre se acerco. Esperanzado de despertarla coloco sus labios sobre los de ella, presionando lentamente para llamar su atención y mordisqueando levemente el labio inferior para obtener una respuesta. Sonrió al darse cuenta que era correspondido.

La futura Madre rodeo el cuello del hombre, queriéndolo retener mas tiempo. Unos segundos mas... solo un poco mas. Un par de suspiros les indicaron la necesidad del aire, así que con pesar, se separaron.

Perezosa y cansada volvió a cerrar los ojos.

El hombre acomodo su cabello chocolate con la mano y siguió vistiéndose. Los zapatos de color avellana, a juego con la camisa y un pulcro traje blanquecino, parecido al perla. Todo un espectáculo celestial.

La observo levantarse, con lentitud y poniéndose la mano en la espalda para controlar el leve dolor. Dejo ver su pijama azul cielo, un coquetón pantalón corto a rayas. Se detuvo en seco, poniéndose la mano en la barriga.

-"¡Se esta moviendo!"-el hombre ambarino se quedo quieto, analizando la situación. Como terremoto salió del baño. En cuanto la vio, con un sonrojo de felicidad, los ojos iluminados; no dudo en poner sus manos donde las tenia ella.

-"No siento nada..."-quiso retirar sus manos, pero ella las aprisiono y las volvió a poner.

-"Espera..."-la sonrisa del castaño trascendió las fronteras del país. Sus ojos brillaron al percibir los delicados golpecitos de ese ser. Tan débiles y a la vez tan significativos.

Casi como un premio, la linda mujer recibió un beso. Lento y delicioso. Cortó el beso al percibir otro golpecillo.

-"Tenemos hambre..."-recibió un ligero beso en la frente.

-"Sabes que me quedaría a desayunar..."-

-"Si, ya lo sé... tardo demasiado en bajar las escaleras..."-el castaño hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-"Eso no es lo que iba a decir..."-Sakura sonrió y busco con el pie sus pantuflas.

-"Si no te vas ahora Syaoran, tendrás que soportar los antojos. Mira que las fresas que me comí ayer..."-

-"Si, si, si... ya entendí..."-levanto los brazos en forma de tregua. –"Te amo..."-la volvió a besar.

-"Y yo a ti panecito..."-

-"¿Panecito?"-musitó sonriente, acomodo su corbata y se paro en el umbral.

-"Si, se ve que tengo hambre"-el ambarino levanto la mano y emprendió su camino por el pasillo.

Sakura intento encontrar su otra pantufla. ¡Debería estar cerca!. Con pasos lentos, o mejor dicho; tan rápidos como su casi noveno mes de embarazo se lo permitía, comenzó la búsqueda. Parada en medio de su habitación, sintió unos brazos.

-"¿Qué...?"-era su esposo.

Syaoran dejo caer el portafolio que traía en manos y agacho su cuerpo hasta que su boca le dio un pequeño beso a la panza de la mujer.

-"No podía irme sin despedirme de mi hijo..."-ese gesto la enterneció mas de lo normal y con lo sensible que estaba, no pudo evitar derramar un par de lagrimas.

-"Sabes que podría ser una nena..."-le dijo acariciando su rebelde cabellera, guardando esa imagen en su colección de momentos hermosos.

-"Lo se..."-enderezo su cuerpo y le dio un ultimo beso a su esposa antes de decirle:-"Tu pantufla esta aquí cariño..."-le señalo el lugar debajo del banquillo, se levanto el pantalón un poco y se agacho por ella. Caminando después unos pasos y poniéndola en el pie izquierdo de su mujer. –"Si te sientes mal me llamas..."-

-"Lo haré..."-y ya, con esto ultimo, abandono el cuarto.

Un poco impresionada por el hambre tan feroz que había sentido, prefirió descansar después de su basto desayuno. Estirando sus cansados pies sobre su banquillo en el salón e intentando que su espalda recibiera el menor dolor posible. Agradeció a la mucama quien le traía unos gruesos libros, que mas bien eran álbumes fotográficos. Estiro ambas manos para poder soportar su peso, tomo uno y dejo los otros dos de lado.

Con melancolía, casi con tristeza, acaricio la fría pasta azul que escondía sus recuerdos. Pasando los dedos por un lado, le dio la vuelta y ahogo un suspiro al notar las fotos de su boda. Uno a uno fueron regresando sus pensamientos, llevándose por completo el tiempo y remontándola a tres años atrás.

Avanzando foto por foto, admirando lo sombrío de su pasado, lo esperanzador que era su presente y lo bellísimo que seria su futuro, con un pequeño ser que ya era dueño de su corazón y ni siquiera lo había visto; ese pequeño bebe que crecía en sus entrañas. Taciturna cambio de hoja, riendo entre dientes al recordar los celos que sintió en la boda, la forma en que todo en si había explotado ese día. Se ruborizo al recordar su noche de bodas... tosió con diminuta incomodidad cuando el mayordomo le pregunto su estado.

-"Estoy muy bien Wei..."-el anciano continuo con su camino dándole una sonrisa a la esposa del joven Syaoran, ese niño que rápidamente se había convertido en hombre, un hombre hecho y derecho. Igual a su Padre.

Sakura acaricio la última pagina de ese libro de recuerdos y se estremeció un poco al sentir un leve dolor, respiro profundamente y tomo el otro álbum. ¡Ah¡Su luna de miel!. Su rostro estaba lleno de una luz encantadora, ese brillo celestial que solo las personas perdidamente enamoradas sabe despedir.

Una punzada parecida a la anterior la hizo sentarse derecha. Acaricio su barriga sintiendo ese dolor. Cerro los ojos, dio un par de respiros profundos y tomo el teléfono que yacía en la mesita. Escucho la voz de la secretaria de su marido quien le dijo que esperara unos segundos en lo que la comunicaba.

-"Hola cariño..."-susurro el castaño del otro lado del auricular.

-"Hola amor... es hora."-le dijo tintineante mientras respiraba lenta y profundamente. Al parecer el joven castaño estaba demasiado aturdido.

-"Si cariño ya es hora... ¿pero de qué?"-le susurro ensimismado, debía terminar pronto ese análisis y poder ir con su esposa.

-"Ya es hora..."-le repitió.

Sakura se puso de pie con ayuda del mayordomo, quien mandaba a pedir su maleta y una serie de objetos personales. Todo para su estancia en el hospital.

-"¿De que hablas cari...?"-no pudo seguir hablando. Repitió mentalmente la frase. YA–ES-HORA –"¡Ya es hora...!"-grito alegre. Se puso de pie sin dejar el teléfono. Tomo su saco, maldiciendo el hecho de que se lo pusiera al revés. –"Respira cariño..."-la castaña sonrió y camino lentamente hacia la puerta.

Syaoran azoto contra el piso cuando el cable del teléfono se negó a seguir su acelerada trayectoria tirándolo contra la alfombra.

-"¿Estas bien Syaoran?"-había escuchado todo el estruendo.

-"Si amor... espera unos segundos te marcare del móvil..."-la castaña agradeció a la mucama quien le ponía un ligero abrigo y sustituía sus pantuflas por unos cómodos zapatos de suela plana. Escucho la línea muerta y después la agitada voz de Syaoran.

-"¿Estas respirando Sakura?"-

-"Creo que sino estuviera respirando ya me habría muerto ¿no cariño?..."-le susurro un poco irónica. Escucho un par de maldiciones y luego las llantas del auto rechinar y obedecer el apretón del acelerador a fondo.

-"¿Cómo te sientes¿Estas bien?... no olvides... respira..."-el tono que utilizaba al decirle respira era tan extraño... lo decía lentamente, dándole un énfasis demás a cada silaba... era como un: resss-piiiii-raaaaa o algo así. Se agarro la espalda, mientras se apoyaba en el pilar externo de la mansión, la mucama le había traído una mecedora para que descansara en lo que su esposo llegaba.

-"Date prisa amor..."-intento que una bocanada de aire entrara, debía suprimir mentalmente ese dolor punzante.

-"Ya casi llego..."-agradeció que los autos le dieran el paso, sino alguien hubiera salido herido o atropellado. –"Sincroniza tu respiración amor..."-dio un par de bocinazos y siguió avanzando por la carretera, ya podía ver la barda del palacete. –"...sigue mi voz... 1... 2... 3..."-soltó un respiro.

-"Sino quieres que tu hijo nazca en el porche, es mejor que aceleres..."-le decía a través del auricular del teléfono, mientras sus pies hacían que la mecedora se moviera en su baile rítmico. Intentando recordar todo lo que las instructoras le había dicho hace solo un mes. Eso de tomar cursos para un "buen parto" estaba resultando irónico en esos momentos, quería gritar, morder algo. No respirar y modular sus movimientos. –"¡Date prisa!"-ya se estaba empezando a alterar. Observo el Mercedes de su marido casi estrellarse contra el roble que permanecía aliviado de que los frenos del castaño estuvieran bien calibrados.

-"Ya estoy llegando cariño, ya puedo verte..."-se movía sosamente, dando pasos largos y casi respirando por pura reacción mecánica. Pero a pesar de la cercanía que ahora poseían, seguían hablando por teléfono.

-"¡Syaoran!"-ese dolor estaba agudizando sus sentidos, haciendo que todo su ser revoloteara y que cada una de sus extremidades temblaran.

-"Ya estoy aquí..."-dejo caer el teléfono móvil y se acerco, brincando la maceta con gardenias que se alegraba de que fuera un buen atleta. Últimamente las plantas se mostraban precavidas de cualquier tipo de agresión, siempre suspirando de alivio al final.

Tomo la maleta que reposaba a su lado, corriendo hacia el auto, poniéndola en la cajuela. Todo eso en micras de segundo. Abrió la puerta del conductor y volvió a pisar el acelerador a fondo, perdiéndose rápidamente por el camino, pero hundiendo el freno hasta al tope al notar que algo, o mejor dicho alguien le faltaba. Casi se da contra el parabrisas al volver a estacionarse junto al roble que ahora no se salvo de un ligero impacto que lo hizo desprenderse de unas cuantas hojas. Descendió del auto para ver a su esposa quien ya estaba a pocos metros de él.

-"Me alegra que regresaras amor..."-le susurro Sakura, dando pasos con las piernas bastante abiertas hasta que encaro a su jadeante marido. Y sin mas abrió la puerta y se sentó.

Syaoran tenia un letrero de rojo resplandeciente que brillaba en su cerebro, con el mensaje de APAGADO POR SOBRECARGA EMOCIONAL . Así que no podía coordinar pie-cabeza-mano por lo que tuvo que romper el vidrio que anunciaba el slogan de Rómpase en caso de emergencias y así, con la memoria de respaldo; encendió el automóvil y condujo por la vereda, hasta el Hospital General.

-"Busca tu punto de enfoque... olvida el dolor..."-le susurraba nervioso mientras la ayudaba a caminar por la rampa del hospital. Ella intentaba resoplar, fulminándolo con la mirada cuando le dijo confiado que olvidara el dolor . Se detuvo en seco y flexiono sus rodillas, ya no podía caminar por mas tiempo. –"¿Estas bien?"-el deseo de estrangular a su marido para evitar que dijera sandeces cruzó por su mente y se mantuvo alerta, pero ese pequeño abriéndose paso entre sus piernas era mas urgente.

Un enfermero escucho el alarido y se acerco rápidamente con una silla de ruedas, haciendo que las cansadas piernas de la mujer embarazada se lo agradecieran. Sin preguntar nada emprendió el camino, con velocidad media, para no lastimarla. Siendo seguido por Syaoran, quien cargaba la maleta de Sakura, corriendo detrás del enfermero.

-"¿Quién es el doctor de la Señora?"-cuestiono el hombre de anchos hombros que le sacaba una cabeza al ambarino. Mientras hablaba en la recepción y le pedía una camilla.

-"Dr. Terada. Yoshiyuki Terada..."-alcanzo a pronunciar.

Syaoran bien podía haber competido contra el hombre mas tonto del mundo y no habría ganado por ser incompetente. Dio algunos pasos para seguir la camilla de Sakura, cuando ésta le tendió la mano, apretándola con tanta fuerza que el castaño a duras penas pudo soportarlo.

Rápidamente entro un hombre de cabellera casi pelirroja, unos treinta cinco o cuarenta años. Acompañado de un par de enfermeras que sacaron a Syaoran y le dieron un traje esterilizado para poder presenciar el parto mientras que Sakura era despojada de su ropa.

Un pequeña maquinita a su derecha revisaba los latidos cardiacos de la futura madre y del pequeño. Un bip, bip acompañado de las voces de las enfermeras era lo único que Sakura escuchaba. Después de que las enfermeras y el doctor salieron al verificar que tenia solo seis centímetros y medio de dilatación y tal vez faltaban un par de horas, vio entrar a su marido, con un gorro parecido al suyo y practicando los ejercicios de respiración.

-"¿Estas bien Sakura?"-le inquirió al entrar y apresar su mano.

-"Cansada, las contracciones cada vez son mas frecuentes..."-apretó con fuerza la mano de su marido al sentir los movimientos del bebe cada vez mas potentes, junto los dientes con ardor, haciendo incluso un rechinido. El ambarino vio su sudor y el dolor dibujado en su rostro, no podía evitar sentir un poco de culpa, después de todo ese bebe no se había hecho solo. Se recrimino por las sandeces de sus pensamientos e intento tranquilizarla.

-"Vamos cariño busca tu enfoque de salida..."-recorrió la habitación con la mirada, señalando un calendario con un par de focas jugando. –"Pon tu mirada en él..."-Sakura siguió su consejo.

¿Por qué no dicen que se siente tanto dolor en los mentados cursos?.

Porque si lo dijeran, nadie se embarazaría.

Buena respuesta.

Intento poner el sufrimiento en segundo termino, clavando la otra mano en el colchón de la cama y suspirando con un placer infinito al sentir que el dolor disminuía.

-"Ya esta pasando..."-le susurro cuando el doctor entraba, tomaba un banquito y miraba debajo de la bata de Sakura.

-"Es tiempo de ir a la sala de partos Sakura..."-con la mirada le indico a las enfermeras que transportaran a la castaña quien antes de irse le dio su argolla de matrimonio a su esposo. Mientras otra persona se hacia cargo de Syaoran, dándole otro traje esterilizado porque el que traía puesto estaba al revez. Una risa nerviosa curveo su cara al notar que con la prisa lo había puesto del lado contrario. Se puso el anillo de su esposa junto al suyo y se dispuso a hacer lo que le dijeran.

-"Puede cambiarse aquí, en unos momentos vengo por usted para conducirlo a la sala..."-asintió y se dispuso a cambiarse el traje.

-'Deberías calmarte'-ahora si que estaba mal, escuchaba a la perfección una voz en su cabeza.

-'Se dice fácil... ¿crees que podrían ponernos una epidural?'-¿qué era peor?. Escucharla o responderle.

-'Esa seria para Sakura. ¡No para nosotros!'-creo que responderle es peor.

-'Pero me tranquilizaría...'-o escucharla, o tener una platica... la situación en sí es muy grave.

-'Si y también se te dormiría la mitad del cuerpo... date prisa tonto, ahí viene la enfermera...'-termino su platica consigo mismo cuando la mujer entro a la habitación y lo condujo por los pasillos.

La enfermera se alarmo al ver correr gente dentro de la sala de partos.

-"¿Qué pasa?"-cuestiono el ambarino al ver la cara de la mujer. –"¿Qué pasa?"-la enfermera lucho contra el castaño para impedirle la entrada.

-"¡Tranquilícese Sr. Li!"-grito forcejeando para que el hombre no la tirara. –"¡Cálmese y déjeme ir a ver que esta pasando!"-intentando contener los nervios Syaoran asintió y se quito el gorro para estrujarlo con desesperación.

La enfermera avanzo por el pasillo, rápidamente y acomodando el cubre bocas para entrar en el quirófano donde los doctores y las enfermeras rodeaban a Sakura quien movía la cabeza desesperada y repleta de sudor.

-"¡Tenemos que sacarlo ahora...!"-grito el Dr. Terada, indicándole algo a una enfermera quien inyecto a Sakura dejándola sedada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No podía creerlo. Eso no le estaba pasando a él... todo debía ser una pesadilla. Tratando de controlarse, pero sin dejar de caminar de un lado al otro saco su teléfono celular y marco unos números apresuradamente. Escucho claramente la voz de su compañero de trabajo y mejor amigo Eriol.

-"¿Si diga?"-

-"Habla Syaoran Eriol¿podrían venir al hospital?. Sakura tiene complicaciones..."-

-"¿Qué le sucedió!"-preguntó alarmado. –"¿Esta bien?. ¡Syaoran contéstame...!"-

-"El bebe..."-ya no pudo hablar, su voz se torno quebradiza y nula.

-"¡Vamos para allá!"-

Cerró la tapa de su móvil y continuo con su caminar, de un lado al otro, intentando que todo su ser se tranquilizara. Las palabras que le dijo la enfermera hace solo unos minutos todavía daban vueltas en su cabeza, esperando haber tomado la decisión correcta. A pesar de que ésta no existiera...

-"El bebe se enredó con el cordón umbilical..."-le dijo con un voz acariciadora, cuan difícil era dar las malas noticias. –"Siento mucho hacerle esta pregunta Sr. Li, pero necesitamos saberlo..."-Syaoran asintió como pudo, esperando unos segundos que pesaron una eternidad. –"En caso de vernos en la necesidad... en caso de vernos en la necesidad de optar por una vida..."-la enfermera se atragantaba con sus propias palabras. –"¿Salvamos a su esposa o al niño?"-los ojos ambarinos se ensancharon, para después entrecerrarse. Su mano estrujo su cabello, intentando obtener respuestas. Desvió su mirada hacia el corredor por donde se habían llevado a Sakura y de pronto todo se colapso, toda su fuerza de voluntad se perdió... toda...-"¿Señor?"-insistió la enfermera.

-"A-a ella..."-susurro entre dientes. –"A mi esposa..."-la mujer lo dejo solo al recibir respuesta, atravesando el pasillo y perdiéndose entre la demás gente que vestía como ella.

No había forma de arrepentirse, no podía. Era una pregunta tan cruel, tan inhumana... No sabia como reaccionar, como decirle a su corazón que perdería a un ser tan amado, ese pequeño ser que era fruto de su amor y que por mas que intentara comprenderlo no podía creerlo. Los niños también morían...

Se sentó, sus piernas no podían seguir andando. Escucho la voz de Tomoyo y de su suegro, pero no entendía lo que le decían. Estaba demasiado alterado para responder a la exigente voz de la reciente Madre.

-"Syaoran..."-Eriol estrujaba su hombro mientras lo movía un poco. –"Dinos como esta..."-había cuatro personas en la sala de espera. Cada una con un corazón acelerado por la misma persona. Por la bella Sakura.

-"El bebe se estaba asfixiando con el cordón umbilical..."-les dijo sin emoción alguna, moviendo los labios lentamente y mirando al frente, jugando con el anillo. Se pudo escuchar el grito ahogado de Tomoyo quien inmediatamente recurrió a las lagrimas, siendo consolada por su marido, quien le pedía un poco de tranquilidad.

Fujitaka Kinomoto se acerco a su antiguo jefe, con voz apagada, pero intentando darle esperanzas al joven le susurro:

-"Ella estará bien, Sakura es muy fuerte, lograran salir de ésta..."-y sin mas le paso un brazo por los hombros, para darle un poco de consuelo a esa alma tan atormentada.

No le contesto, solo cerro los ojos. Llenando su visión de oscuridad, de nuevo oscuridad...

Ahora todo estaba en silencio, Fujitaka había ido a tranquilizar a Touya quien había armado un alboroto al enterarse, Meiling descansaba en el regazo de Tomoyo, ambas llorando en silencio, levantando plegarias al cielo para darle fuerza a Sakura.

Eriol regresaba con vasos de café para todos. Ya llevaban ahí cuatro horas y empezaba a anochecer.

El castaño se mantenía sentado en el sofá mas alejado. Solo con su dolor ya que nadie podía siquiera imaginárselo, le acababan de romper el corazón. Ese ser tan inocente y lleno de ternura que ni siquiera conocía, que ya no conocería...

Levanto los ojos, mirando a su alrededor. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban ahí?. ¿Cuándo habían llegado los demás?. Pudo ver a Touya con la cabeza entre las manos, agachado, casi doblado en dos. Murmurando cosas y estrujando su cabellera negra con rabia. Parecía tan dolido como él mismo. Fujitaka mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras abrazaba a la menor de sus hijas quien parecía perdida, con la mirada fija en un solo lugar y casi sin parpadear. Eriol no estaba en la sala, al parecer era quien se encargaba de traerles algo para beber o comer. Y Meiling, cuan extraña se veía llorando. Una neblina de tristeza caía sobre ellos, todos con su dolor, todos con pena... todos sufriendo.

Pudo ver como Touya se acercaba a él y le daba un vaso. Al parecer era el único que no había comido algo.

-"Sakura no lo soportara si tu no la ayudas... no puedes estar así, debes ser fuerte por los dos..."-jamás en su vida pensó que el mayor de los Kinomoto le dijera eso, sabias palabras en la boca de un dolido hermano.

Le agradeció con la mirada mientras observaba el reloj que seguía su curso en la pared. Ya pasaba de la media noche y ningún doctor salía a decirles el estado de Sakura. Solo veían enfermeras salir y entrar, pero ninguna se detenía a informarles y aun menos después del 'numerito' que protagonizo Touya al exigir que le dijeran.

El cálido sabor del café lo ayudo a componerse, pero solo logro transportarlo a un mundo de ensueño, recargando su cabeza en el respaldo se perdió en sus recuerdos.

-"¡Prefiero el verde!"-inquirió el hombre castaña mientras tapizaban un cuarto de periódico. –"Creo que a mi hijo le gustara el verde..."-estaban decorando el cuarto para el futuro bebe.

-"Ya te dije que puede ser niña..."-dejo de hablar al sentir un leve mareo, acompañado de nauseas, por lo que puso una mano en su boca.

-"¿Estas bien?"-

-"Si, solo son nauseas..."-

-"Esta bien... yo digo que verde para..."-el castaño no pudo seguir hablando; sintió cosas extrañas en su estomago, un vórtice y tuvo que salir corriendo al baño para vomitar.

-"¿Te sientes bien Syaoran?"-le cuestiono cuando lo vio de un color amarillo y con la cara fruncida. –"Tal parece que la comida no te sentó bien..."-Syaoran regreso a lado de su esposa, ya con el estomago vació y con ese mal sabor de boca.

-"Creo que si..."-

Sus ojos se pusieron rojos ante el recuerdo, tratando de controlarse miro hacia arriba, dándole demasiada importancia a ese techo blanco de hospital. Prefirió la bendita inconciencia de sus recuerdos por lo que volvió a ellos. Dándole un ultimo sorbo a su helado café.

-"Dejémoslo a la suerte, si sale cara será verde, muy a mi pesar. Pero si sale cruz será un beige combinado con café clarito y con un diseño de conejitos..."-Syaoran sabia que Sakura deseaba el diseño de los conejitos desde el principio, así que decidió dejar ganar a su esposa.

-"Esta bien, pero yo lanzare la moneda..."-hurgó entre su bolsillo y saco una moneda plateada que giro en el aire hasta caer y ser cubierta por su zapato.

-"¿No piensas verla?"-le dijo haciendo un mohín mientras movía el pie impaciente.

-"Salió cruz..."-susurro sin moverse y pateando la moneda lejos de ellos. –"¡Vamos perezosa tenemos que poner conejitos en las paredes...!"-Sakura se colgó del cuello de su esposo y le dio besitos en toda la cara.

-"Yo nunca pierdo un volado..."-le dijo sonriente aun colgada de su cuello.-"Además sabes que soy irresistible..."-

-"Si Sra. Irresistible... por eso me la voy a devorar a besos..."-las risas inundaron la habitación. Los lindos conejitos, vestidos con overoles cafés y apretujando una zanahoria con su pequeña patita, se veían hermosos en la pared. –"Tienes un gusto exquisito..."-

-"Eso es obvio... me case contigo..."-

Esos recuerdos se volvían tan dolorosos, había tanta ilusión en los Padres primerizos que dolía recordarlo, la perdida de un niño podía ser tan fuerte que destrozaba el corazón con una rapidez inimaginable. Todavía podía recordar las tardes recostado en sus piernas, escuchando su suave respirar y sus palabras de amor. Todo como si hubiera sucedido ayer.

-"¿Syaoran?"-el hombre abrió los ojos recibiendo aun esa caricia sobre su cabellera chocolateada.

-"¿Hum?"-susurro como respuesta.

-"Sabes que soy la mujer mas feliz..."-dejo de acariciar la cabeza de su marido para reposar sus manos sobre su creciente vientre. –"Es tan hermoso sentirlo cada día, cantarle y contarle lo que sucede..."-hablaba con una infinita ternura.

-"No sigas cariño, me pondré celoso..."-la mirada que Sakura le regalo estuvo llena de amor, ese sentimiento que nunca antes había conocido, pensar que cuando lo conoció solo había existido odio. Odio a un ser extremadamente perfecto, incluso sus múltiples defectos lo hacían perfecto... simple y sencillamente un ser celestial.

-"No puedo comparar el amor que siento por ti, tú fuiste uno de los causantes de él..."-señalo su barriga. –"Así que el amor que siento por él, es como si fuera para ti..."-toco su nariz con el dedo índice y sonrió.

-"Podría ser ella..."-regresándole su frase ambos rieron un poco, para fundirse en un abrazo cuidadoso, tan lleno de emoción que cautivaba a cualquier persona; pero mas que nada llenaba el ambiente de paz. Convirtiéndose en el principio y el fin de cada uno, siendo amantes, amigos, esposos... cómplices, compañeros, un par de niños enamorados el uno del otro.

Al recorrer la sala de espera del hospital con su mirada ámbar, los vio dormidos, o muy concentrados en sus pensamientos. Touya recargaba su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón, teniendo una mano en los hombros de Mei Ling quien al parecer dormía después de llorar. Eriol había dejado sus caminatas a la maquina de bebidas para llevar Tomoyo a casa, no podía estar mucho tiempo en el hospital, su hijo requería atención; con solo cuatro meses no podía estar sin su Madre.

Fujitaka dormía con los anteojos puestos, en espera del amanecer que, por lo que indica el reloj ya no estaba tan lejos. Se talló los ojos, no era muy normal que viera borroso. Esperando que el hormigueo que sentía en las piernas desapareciera, se puso de pie, recorriendo unos quince veces el pequeño espacio de la sala de espera. Hasta que vio a la enfermera que lo había tranquilizado, recorrer el pasillo y acercarse a él. Observo a todos los presentes y agradeció que el hombre moreno estuviera dormido, bastante embrollo había ocasionado la ultima vez.

-"Por favor Señorita..."-le hablo con un tono a medias, apunto de quebrársele la voz. –"Dígame cómo esta mi esposa..."-pregunto con la angustia dibujada en el rostro y el cansancio reflejado en sus ojos.

-"Puede pasar a verla, ella esta estable ahora..."-le dijo con seriedad. –"La subimos al siguiente piso, sígame por favor..."-

-"Gracias..."-

Caminaron en silencio, ni siquiera uno a lado del otro, sino que él la seguía un poco detrás. Evadiendo algunas camillas, al parecer un accidente en la madrugada los había sobre saturado por lo que habían puesto a los internos fuera de peligro en los pasillos.

-"Por aquí Sr. Li..."-el final del pasillo se veía próximo, giraron a la derecha y en la primera puerta se detuvieron. –"Hace poco que esta despierta y pregunto por usted..."-y sin decirle nada mas toco un par de veces la puerta y la abrió.

Al cerrar la puerta la imagen de Sakura fue un poco sorpréndete. Pálida, con una bolsa de suero a su lado. Con la mirada hacia la ventana que rápidamente infiltraba un poco de luz. Tal parece que no había escuchado los golpes en la puerta porque no lo volteo a ver.

-"Sakura..."-jugaba inseguro con la argolla de bodas, no sabia como dirigirse a ella. Con tacto y sutileza... si, eso era lo mejor. –"¿Cariño...?"-al escucharlo giro su mirada hacia él, sonriéndole un poco.

Caminando hasta el borde de la cama se arrodillo, aprisionando su mano y hundiendo la cabeza. Había escuchado el consejo de Touya, pero no podía ser tan fuerte... no sabia como ayudarla...

Beso la mano que apretaba con euforia.

-"Y-yo..."-balbuceo.

-"Te dije que podría ser una niña..."-Syaoran abrió los ojos de par en par, mirándola interrogante y con temor. –"Es niña..."-

-"¿Pero...?"-no sabia que decir.

-"Les pedí que no te dijeran nada... eres Padre de una niña..."-sin siquiera importarle, se subió a la cama, cuidando no lastimarla la abrazo con tanta fuerza que le arranco un suspiro.

-"Pero yo pensé... que tú... que..."-

-"Shhhh"-lo silencio. –"Te amo..."-en el umbral una leve tos les anuncio una llegada.

-"Sr. Li, hay alguien que quiere conocerlo..."-un poco avergonzado se bajo de la cama, aflorando los sentimientos paternos, se vio enternecido por una recién nacida. Envuelta en una cálida y afelpada cobijita rosa. Con los ojos cerrados, los puñitos por igual, con la cara un tanto arrugadita, pero con un semblante pacifico. –"Use los dos brazos..."-le susurro la enfermera al entregarle a la pequeña.

Syaoran miro a Sakura, quien asintió y luego extendió los brazos para cargar a ese diminuto ser que ahora tenia rostro, sonrisa, manos, pies...

Observo el pequeño brazalete que rodeaba su diminuta muñeca, parecía tan frágil que podía romperse si la apretaba con mucha fuerza.

-"Hikaru..."-susurro Sakura refiriéndose a la pequeña que dormía apretando el dedo índice de su Padre. –"Hikaru Li..."-como respondiéndoles les regalo un bostezo tan bello que lo hizo entrecerrar la mirada y guardar esa escena toda su vida.

-"Hikaru..."-arrullo a la pequeña que insistía en apretar su dedo, camino hasta Sakura quien ya se había medio sentado en el lecho. –"Es tan hermosa..."-la castaña sonrió.

-"Es muy fuerte, ella fue la que lo logro..."-algo empezó a molestar a la pequeña, por lo que se removió entre los brazos de Syaoran, quien inmediatamente se la acerco a Sakura, con la sorpresa de que la pequeña se negaba a soltar su dedo.

-"Tienes razón, es muy fuerte..."-Con el dedo aprisionado de su esposo y con la pequeña en sus brazos, ambos guardaron silencio. Enfocando sus pensamientos, sentimientos y deseos a ese lindo ser, esa diminuta luz que ahora se había convertido en el sol que alumbraría sus días. La pequeña Hikaru Li.

Con lentitud y un delicado movimiento, Syaoran logro que la pequeña lo dejara en libertad, acurrucándose en los brazos de su Madre. Intentando captar cada movimiento, cada respiro que daba la pequeña, procurando su salud y mirando detenidamente cada partecita de su ser.

La biología humana era impresionante, todo eso que estudias sobre la Reproducción Humana y la conservación de la especie no se compara con lo que en realidad se vive. Ese calorcito que se siente por todo el cuerpo al mirar a una parte de ti, ese ser que tu creaste con la persona que amas, es la mayor felicidad del universo. Poder dar vida es el mayor privilegio que han recibido los seres en la Tierra...

Las voces en el pasillo no se hicieron esperar, escuchándose la de Touya quien exigía ver a su hermana. La pareja sonrió, Touya siempre siendo como él era.

Todos habían recibido la noticia hace un par de minutos, en los que aprovecharon para comprar flores, chocolates y globos para felicitar a la Madre.

-"¡Sakura!"-la voz de Tomoyo inundo el lugar. Sakura volteo a ver a su hermana quien no tardo en romper en llanto y tomar en brazos a la pequeña quien se mantenía pasiva, casi inconsciente de lo que estaba sucediendo. Con los ojitos cerrados y con un dedo hurgando en su boca, comodidad absoluta.

La familia lleno la pequeña habitación de hospital. Mei Ling quien apretaba los ojos para contener sus lagrimas de felicidad.

-"¡Nos tuviste muy preocupados monstruo, haber si la próxima vez das a luz mas rápido!"-los clásicos reproches del hermano mayor.

-"No soy un monstruo Touya, pero te agradezco por la observación..."-algunos rieron nerviosos, ese era el amor que siempre se habían profesado. Pero todos sabían que él había sido uno de los mas preocupados...

-"No le hagas caso Sakura, incluso se peleo con las enfermeras porque no lo dejaban verte..."-comento Mei Ling, acercándose a Tomoyo para cargar a la niña. Mientras Fujitaka le entregaba un ramo de flores a la recién Madre y le daba un beso en la frente, acomodando un poco su cabello y sentándose en el borde de la cama.

-"Lo sé..."-contesto la castaña, disfrutando del abrazo cuidadoso que su hermano mayor quien le susurraba monstruo al oído.

Tomoyo y Mei Ling disputaban el hecho de quien había heredado la nariz cuando Eriol aprovechaba para abrazar a su jefe y mejor amigo.

-"Felicidades..."-

-"Muchas gracias..."-un leve abrazo y un par de palmadas que removieron su cabellera castaña.

-"Ahora sabrás lo que es ser Padre..."-comento casual mientras recordaba a su pequeño niño, con esos ojos azules como los suyos, tan llenos de vida y felicidad.

Ese comentario lo dejo helado por unos segundos, había estado pensando durante mucho tiempo lo que eso significaría. Lidiar con los novios en la adolescencia, cuidarla de cada uno de los patanes que quisiera aprovecharse de ella. Aprender a andar en bicicleta para poder enseñarle a ella, aprender a cocinar, bueno... pero no lo había conseguido estando casado con Sakura, tal vez él no era un hombre para eso. Aunque... ¡JAMÁS SE DARIA POR VENCIDO!

Sakura pudo ver la mirada obstinada de su esposo, sonrió a pesar de su palidez y cansancio. Le habían practicado una cesárea de emergencia para evitar que la pequeña siguiera estrangulándose, corriendo peligro su propia vida, les había pedido que no avisaran de su estado hasta que ella despertara. Le habían puesto una anestesia general para calmarla, ya que en medio de su nerviosismo se puso histérica y estaba a punto de rendirse... pero solo necesito la voz de su esposo llamándola, repitiéndole que no se dejara vencer, que la amaba. Sonaba cursi si lo desean, pero esa era la realidad.

-"Disculpen, pero solo pueden estar aquí de dos en dos..."-la enfermera que había tenido el enfrentamiento con Touya interrumpió los pensamientos de todos, haciendo que la bebé, que era sostenida por Fujitaka, empezara a llorar. –"Y creo que la pequeña ya tiene hambre..."-dejando todos los regalos, salieron de la habitación dejando a la pareja sola.

Syaoran arrullaba al diminuto ángel mientras Sakura desprendía uno de los hombros de su bata.

-"Syaoran..."-de nuevo se había quedado embelesado, la pequeña tenia los ojos mas hermosos que había visto. De un tono verde cristalino, pero un poco mas oscuros que los de la propia Madre.

Sakura le extendió los brazos para que le diera a la pequeña, quien les regalo una sonrisita antes de hundirse en el pecho de su Madre y beber leche con ahínco.

Syaoran sintió una presión en el pecho, hasta le dieron ganas de llorar... pero si se lo preguntaban había estado muy sensible últimamente. Empezó a jugar con sus dedos cuando sintió la argolla de su mujer.

Se acerco unos pasos mas y tomo la mano de su mujer.

-"¿Me acepta como su esposo?"-dijo sonriente mientras tomaba su mano izquierda y deslizaba el anillo.

-"¿Cómo podría no aceptar a un Magnate?"-

-"¿Es un si ó un no?"-si ponías atención podrías escuchar los delicados suspiros de la pequeña mientras la amamantaban...

-"Si Syaoran, aceptaría ser tu esposa hoy y siempre..."-se inclino sobre el lecho para darle un delicado beso en los labios.

"¡Mi destino!... ahora ya no hay nada que me haga falta... una esposa, una hija preciosa, llenos de comodidades... pero sobre todo rodeados de personas que nos aman y que jamás serán capaz de abandonarnos... como todos los cuentos de hadas... y vivieron felices para siempre... . Espero que así sea... pero mas espero que vivamos juntos. Una niña que nos alegrara la existencia...a pesar de que haya problemas en el futuro... sabremos superarlo y ahora prometo preguntar antes de suponer cualquier cosa... Mi vida a su lado se ha convertido en algo que no podría dejar de hacer, amanecer en sus brazos y aprender a cocinar... yo hago todo por ella... lo que sea..."

-"No me atrapas Papi..."-

Un jardín al medio día, globos de todos los colores adornaban el lugar. Niños corriendo con gorritos en sus cabezas.

-"Karu... espera..."-la pequeña no respondía al nombre que su Padre le daba. –"¡Hikaru detente!"-la niña se detuvo, poniéndose tiesa como una tabla. No le gustaba cuando su Padre la llamaba así, parecía estar enojado. Pero al darse cuenta que le sonreía, siguió corriendo por el lugar, descalza y con los últimos dos botones de su vestido sin abrochar.

-"Es una niña muy hermosa Sakura..."-

Estaban todos reunidos celebrando el tercer cumpleaños de Hikaru Li, la pequeña hija de la legendaria pareja en la Comarca. La heredera de todas las viñeras y de los millones del magnate, pero eso ella no lo sabia, solamente corría por todo el jardín, evitando que su Padre le pusiera zapatos.

-"Claro que es hermosa, es mi sobrina..."-

Unos cuantos pequeños reían con el payaso que les regalaba globos en forma de animalitos, otros picaban el pastel, dejándole sus pequeñas huellitas incrustadas, saboreando el dulce del merengue.

Un par de pequeñas saboreaban enormes paletas de caramelo, ensuciándose el rostro y quedando pegajosas.

También había gente adulta, que disfrutaba de una buena limonada que los refrescaba del delicioso calor que les reglaba el astro mayor en esa mañana de primavera. Charlaban animados, recordando viejos tiempos y viejos amores también.

-"Nos da muchos gusto tenerlos de regreso Chiharu..."-Sakura estaba atendiendo a sus invitados, mientras charlaba con Tomoyo y Chiharu.

-"No pensamos que nuestro viaje se alargara tanto, nos dio mucha alegría cuando nos enteramos del nacimiento de Karu, pero no pudimos verlos antes..."-tenia en sus brazos a un pequeño, mientras su esposo cargaba a una niña. Hace diez meses Chiharu había dado a luz a unos mellizos muy hermosos.

-"Lo importante es que están aquí..."-Tomoyo agitaba el vaso de limonada mientras vigilaba a su pequeño, corría con todos los niños, cuidando a todos. Era un niño muy inteligente y despierto, en eso... se parecía a los Padres.

-"Karu, lindura ven para que te ponga los zapatos..."-Syaoran seguía corriendo detrás de la pequeña de cabellos casi dorados.

-"No Papi, me gusta mas así..."-se detuvo un poco, acomodando su cabello detrás de su oreja y le mando un besito a su Padre con la punta de los dedos antes de seguir corriendo.

-"Sakura..."-eso era exactamente lo que siempre hacia. Cuando Karu no le hacia caso, recurría a su Madre, a quien la pequeña obedecía sin miramientos. –"¡Sakura!"-

-"Si amor, ya te escuche..."-se disculpo unos momentos y camino hacia su pequeña. –"Karu, ven cariño..."-la niña, al escuchar la voz de su Madre dejo de correr y dio saltitos hasta llegar a ella.

-"¿Si Mami?"-levanto los brazos para que la cargara.

-"¿Por qué no le haces caso a Papá?"-le limpio una mancha de caramelo de su sonrosada mejilla.

-"¡Quere que me ponga zapatos!"-chilló levantando los ojos y haciendo una mueca graciosa.

Sakura le abotono el hermoso vestido blanco, creación de Tomoyo, con flores bordadas en el pecho y en las mangas.

-"Puedes enfermarte..."-le amenazo, llamando a su esposo con la mirada. –"¿Sabes que pasa cuando te enfermas?"-la niña cerro los ojos con fuerza y movió los pies.

-"¡No quero que me piquen...!"-grito.

Syaoran se acerco sigilosamente, tomando los blancos pies de la pequeña para ponerle unos lindos zapatitos blancos. Al sentir el tacto de su Padre la pequeña soltó una risita, sintiéndose atrapada, pero saltando a los brazos de Syaoran, para darle un abrazo.

El orgulloso Padre camino con la pequeña saludando a sus empleados mientras le cantaba una canción al oído, agradeciendo silenciosamente todo lo que la vida le había dado. Con ganas de seguir corriendo, Hikaru se bajo de los brazos de su Papi para perseguir a su primo que huía con sus regalos.

Sakura continuo con su platica. A lo lejos pudo ver a Meiling y a Touya de la mano, caminando hacia ellos con una enorme caja. Se habían convertido en los consentidores oficiales de Hikaru, malcriándola al extremo por la cantidad de regalos que le daban. La castaña rodó los ojos al ver como Meiling golpeaba a su marido en el hombro.

-"¡Karu!"-la pequeña reconoció la voz de su tía y dejo de tomar jugo para correr a sus brazos.

-"¡Tía Mei!"-

Todos miraron la escena enternecidos, la pequeña era el retrato de sus Padres. Con pequeños rizos en su cabellera dorada. Los ojos verdes como los pinos de un bosque y con esa sonrisa angelical. De boca pequeña, labios rosáceos y nariz afilada. Incluso con algunas pecas en su blanca tez.

Levanto sus pequeños brazos para que su adorada tía la cargara, dándole un abrazo.

-"¿Cómo esta la pequeña cumpleañera?"-

-"Bien. Mi Mami dijo que podía comer todo el helado que quisiera..."-abrió los ojos demás al ver la enorme caja con la que Touya lidiaba. –"¿Es para mi?"-

-"¡Claro que si Karu!"-hizo ademanes de querer bajarse para poder abrir ese regalo. Ya en el suelo, camino hasta llegar con su tío Touya.

-"¡Feliz cumpleaños Karu!"-recito el mayor de los Kinomoto, abrazando a la niña con dulzura.

-"¡Gracias Tiíto!"-

Abrió con prisa la enorme caja, rasgando el papel y tirando el moño rosa que lo adornaba. Quedando encantada al ver la muñeca que incluso era mas alta que ella.

-"¡Muchas gracias tiítos..."-con la muñeca en brazos, se dio al trote de nuevo. Detrás de su odioso primo quien insistía en decirle "enana"...

El astro rey anunciaba su despedida con los suaves rojizos y anaranjados que circundaban el cielo. El palacete se vio iluminado por el bellísimo atardecer, esos que solo se podían ver viviendo en esa comarca, el lugar mas cercano al paraíso. Con esa brisa fresca que les daba la próxima noche, y esa alegría que continuaba en el cumpleaños de la pequeña.

Cansada de tanto correr se había dormido en los brazos de su Madre, quien la arrullaba, entonando una suave canción en su oído, deseando que sus sueños fueran tranquilos y llenos de paz. Sentando en una silla a la muñeca que al parecer había sufrido algunos estragos en su vestido además de haber perdido esas horas en el salón de belleza, ya que su estético peinado había sido sustituido por una maraña.

Muchos de los niños que estaban hace unos horas, corriendo de aquí a allá como caballos desbocados, ahora descansaban en alguna de las sillas o simplemente continuaban comiendo de ese delicioso pastel de duraznos y fresas. Otros dormían en el pasto, cubiertos por alguna manta improvisada. Y algunos otros, con mas energía de la normal continuaban la persecución detrás de alguna de las gigantes pelotas que les habían dado para divertirse.

-"Amor..."-Sakura llamaba a su esposo para indicarle que iría a acostar a la niña. Con intenciones de ser él quien la recostara, se acerco a ella.

-"Yo lo hago..."-tendiendo sus brazos para mover lo menos posible a la pequeña, quien solo abrió los ojos un par de segundos, para después regresar con Morfeo.

Caminando con su niña entre los brazos, atravesó el jardín y deslizo la puerta de cristal para entrar al Palacete. Silencio a unos cuantos invitados que mantenían una conversación muy animada, para rodear la sala y subir las escaleras.

Ahora agradecía que Sakura le hubiera puesto conejitos al decorado de la habitación. Además el verde no era muy femenino.

Recorrió el pasillo, mirando distraído algunos juguetes que podían causarle un accidente muy grave. De un saltito evito el oso de felpa favorito de la niña y abrió la puerta –que permanecía entreabierta- con el pie.

Se regaño mentalmente al haber olvidado el regalo de Karu en la habitación. Una caja con algunos agujeros se movía raramente y produciendo algunos gruñidos. Con una gota en la nuca acostó a la niña en su camita arropándola con suma ternura, ese sentimiento que había descubierto al enamorarse de un ser tan lleno de felicidad, ternura, sinceridad y belleza. Su amada Sakura.

Después de acomodar el rubio cabello de su hija, le presto atención a la caja movediza. Destapándola dejo ver a un pequeño cachorro, de un color café muy clarito. Con rizos por todo el diminuto cuerpo, siendo saludado por algo que podía ser un ladrido, pero mas fue un gruñido de felicidad.

Un enorme moño de color rojo colgaba de su cuello, o mas bien lo que había sobrevivido de él, ya que el pequeño cachorro se había divertido mordisqueándolo. Con felicidad movió su diminuta cola, poniéndose en dos patitas para que Syaoran le hiciera caso.

-"¡Shhhhhh!"-susurro poniendo un dedo en sus labios y agachándose a tomar al alegre animalito. –"Ya esta dormida... mañana la despertaremos juntos..."-como respuesta a la petición dio un largo ladrido el cual basto para desperezar a la pequeña Hikaru.

-"¿Papi?"-se medio sentó, abriendo los ojos llenos de alegría y con un brillo enorme. –"¡Un perrito!"-grito emocionada después de parpadear algunas veces.

Sin dudarlo se bajo de la cama –con algo de dificultad- agarrando las rodillas de su Padre y jalando su pantalón para que bajara al perrito, que no dejaba de mover su cola.

-"Namelo... namelo papi..."-chillo emocionada extendiendo los brazos.

El cachorro se acerco a la niña, olfateando sus desnudos pies y restregando su rizado pelaje. Levantando sus largas orejas lamió las manos de la pequeña, incitándola a que lo acariciara o que le diera algo de comer. El pobre había estado todo el día en la caja, comiéndose su moño y mordisqueando el cartón.

Llena de emoción levanto al perrito entre sus brazos, acariciándolo con mucho cariño y mirando a su Padre con agradecimiento.

-"Muchas gracias Papi..."-con su dedito índice le indico que se acercara. –"Se llamara Kero..."-le susurro al oído. Dándole un besito como muestra de toda su felicidad.

-"¿Kero?"-repitió Sakura desde el umbral de la puerta. –"Es hermoso Syaoran..."-se acerco a su marido y lo abrazo.

-"¡Se lo enseñare a mi primo...!"-olvidándose de todo su cansancio –y de sus zapatos... otra vez- abandono su habitación con el pequeño Kero detrás, quien lidiaba con su moño, tenia un sabor bastante chistoso, pero al menos le entretendría el hambre. Ladrando de alegría dejo un pequeño regalito para los encargados de la limpieza. ¡Él no tenia la culpa!. Lo habían dejado encerrado en esa deliciosa y apetitosa caja.

-"No puedo creer que lo hayas olvidado aquí..."-le regaño.

-"Tú también lo olvidaste, pobrecito... ha de tener mucha hambre"-Sakura se rió.

Abrazando a su esposa se relajo por el aroma que desprendía su cabello, hundiendo su rostro en él. Girando, le dio la espalda pero no se soltó de sus brazos. Caminando hasta la ventana corrió la cortina.

-"¿Estas bien Sakura?"-noto esa mirada extraña que significaba algún tipo de tormento.

-"¿Estas feliz?"-le extraño la pregunta.

-"No entiendo..."-

-"¿Eres feliz?. ¿Te hago feliz...?"-miraban hacia el patio. Observando sus reflejos en la ventana.

-"¡Claro que si...!"-la abrazo mas cerca de si. Besando su cuello. –"Cada día que paso a tu lado soy mas feliz. Tenemos a una hija maravillosa que crece demasiado rápido para mi gusto. Pronto la veré saliendo con alguno de los niños que corretean allá abajo..."-Sakura soltó una risita. –"...jamás podré aceptar eso. Pero, no entiendo por qué tu pregunta..."-

-"No es nada en especial, es solo que se me vino a la mente que tal vez yo no te hacia feliz, al menos no lo suficiente. Que tal vez te arrepentías de haberte casado conmigo o qué tal vez..."-

-"Pero yo no he hecho nada que lo demuestre..."-le dio la vuelta para que lo enfrentara. –"No habías estado tan sensible desde..."-algo en los ojos de Sakura lo confundió.

La oji-verde tomo una de las manos de su marido y la posó sobre su llano vientre. Haciendo algunas muecas el... castaño calló en cuenta.

-"¡E-estas... estas em-ba-ra-za-da!"-le pregunto con los ojos. –"¡De verdad!"-

La castaña asintió levemente. Sin dudarlo la levanto en brazos, teniendo como fondo la segregación de colores que pronto se convertiría en noche. La primera estrella dio sus tintineos en el horizonte, anunciando una noche llena de hermosos diamantes luminosos, acompañada de la luna que ya vestía con su traje blanco, llenando de paz.

Como si las estrellas anunciaran una fiesta de gala, salieron una detrás de la otra, retintineando, alumbrando el cielo.

Abajo en el patio. Hikaru corría detrás de Kero, intentando que soltara la pelota. Tomoyo vigilaba a su retoño que no paraba de correr. Las pocas nubes rechonchas que matizaban el cielo nos daban un horizonte delicioso.

Los faroles del jardín encendieron uno tras otro, iluminando el todo el lugar y ayudando a luna para terminar de alumbrar la noche.

-"Te amo Sakura..."-

El sol terminaba de despedirse, calladamente... como un caballero que comprende su derrota, guardando su espada y esperando para pedir otra nueva contienda.

Una pareja de amantes permanecía abrazada en la ventana. Sintiendo el latir de sus corazones al mismo ritmo. Con ese amor inmenso que sin duda alguna cambio sus vidas.

Hubo un momento en que todo dejo de moverse, una quietud tan reconfortante. Ese momento en que no esta el sol, pero que tampoco es de noche, el momento en que todo se detiene.

Simplemente se detiene...

Su vida iba a continuar, los años poco a poco se convertirían en días y envejecerían juntos. Viendo como sus hijos crecían, y algún día... sus nietos se sentarían en sus regazos para contarles alguna historia.

Aprovechándose de su situación dominante, el ambarino corrió sus manos por el vientre de la castaña acariciándolo con delicadeza, cuidadosamente para no dañar a ese nuevo retoño, que con amor y cariño crecía en ella. Su esposa, su amiga, su amante... su Sakura.

A veces un amor puede parecer eterno, pero para qué ponerle un limite. El amor continua mientras los amantes estén conectados. Siendo un mismo ser, ya que el verdadero amor son un alma en dos cuerpos.

En espera de su futuro, algo mejor o simplemente algo como lo que estaban viviendo. Un destino que lentamente se desenrollaba, llevándolos por un sendero en el que tal vez nunca habían transitado, o tal vez volverían a pisar.

Algunos pensaran que es falso el amor que estuvo marcado por un destino y por un pacto de sangre. Otros simplemente no lo creerán, pero uno se enamora del amor, con razones inexplicables y sin motivos aparentes. Nadie puede detener a cupido, absolutamente nadie... el amor es tan largo como la gente lo desee...

Y al parecer el amor de esta pareja estará en sus corazones por varias vidas... y no tendrá final. El ciclo continuara y un final será un principio... una y otra y otra vez.

Tal vez ya nadie hable del destino marcado o de su historia... pero todos recordaran para siempre el amor que alguna vez fue odio, pero que siempre existió... siempre.

Un final o un principio. ¿Quién lo sabe?...

Ahora solo queda darle tiempo al tiempo y con un poco de entusiasmo conseguiremos la receta correcta para hornear un pastel de amor. Lo suficientemente grande para esa pareja que se acariciaba con amor sin ser vistos y con la protección de su abrazo y de su amor...

Las nubes se movieron por la brisa que parecía seductora e imponente. La conversión de colores termino y la noche por fin se mostró en su esplendor, con ese halo tan misterioso, pero tan lleno de paz...

Todos verían muchas noches juntos, las estrellas seguirían resplandeciendo en el cielo y el destino continuaría. Pero esta historia debe terminar.

Un final... un camino y su amor...

El eterno amor de un destino marcado que unió sus vidas, sus corazones y sus almas...

FIN.

¡TERMINE!... Oh Kami-sama te doy las gracias... he terminado esta historia como se debe. Sin duda es un capitulo enorme... con un poco de todo. Infidelidad falsa, dudas y mucho romance. Misterios y muchas cosas... pero esto no es para explicar nada... simplemente es para cerrar esta bellísima historia que después de mucho trabajo logre terminar, pero sobre todo por su apoyo incondicional y sus reviews tan emotivos.

/Doy una notita... para quien crea que la infidelidad es una exageración, no se crean... es uno de los síntomas de la falta de amor... aunque este no es el caso... pero todas sus dudas las responderé con mucho gusto y comentarios/

Vamos a los agradecimientos finales...

/Aparece Lyani con un pañuelo en manos y su lindo y único kimono de flores rosas... saca su libreta.../

¡Comencemos!...

Pa' que no se me olvidara nadie los anote en mi bella libreta...

PRIMERO: A mi eterno tormento conocido por los barrios bajos como Thiany, o sea mi hermanita... mi linda editora y la que encabeza las amenazas... aunque se porto muy linda esta vez... solo me dio unos cuantos golpes con su mazo... nada que no me dejara inconsciente al menos un día. -.-Uuuu... pero sin ella no seria lo que soy... GRACIAS CIN-CHAN... POR PRESTARME A LA YUUKO TANTO TIEMPO Y POR TU PACIENCIA... LO DIGO Y LO REITERO ESTA ES TU HISTORIA..

SEGUNDO: Ahora si me puse viva y anote toditos los nombres así que ahí van todos de corrido:

Carrie, Marthy-chan, pili, Iliath, ARASHI ENGEL HOPE, Abril-chan. Dulce, Lilika Yanagisawa, Isa, Celina Sosa, Sayo, Kanna Sagara, Korishiteru, Meiling-chan quien se gano una mención especial por haberme escrito el review MAS LARGO, Kassandra L.K, Tsuki-lunita, Makarena, Yarumi-san, aleirbagpotter, LAURA, Arinayed, NekoS la buena Crystal-Swan se cambio de nick... no creas que no lo note..., HORMANY, Anny, Yuen-chan, CecY, Undine, Padilla-chan mi nee-chan kerida... no sabes cuanto te extraño, Pau, Galatea Dream, crystal-dono, Athena-Asamiya Mr, Jovita, Meroko-Yui1, KarlaWatery, Ciliegia, Alejandra, mei-an, lisss-sia, Maria-Fernanda Mafeh, Sakura Ika, asuka, mitchael, Kekoa-CCS, lady-chan, MyBabyGirl, y Aneth. CREO QUE SON TODOS... SI ALGUIEN ME HA FALTADO POR FAVOR HÁGAMELO SABER.

De verdad quiero agradecer a las personas que me dejaron mas de cinco o seis reviews a lo largo de mi fic. Son muchos para mi lindo parecer. Ya saben que a veces algunos reviews no aparecen, así que mil disculpas sino los puse en los agradecimientos. ¡MIL GRACIAS!

TERCERO: No me gusta poner terceros agradecimientos, pero esta vez es necesario. Para todas esas personas que sueñan, y aquellas que proyectan sus sueños en forma de palabras... este es un agradecimiento para los escritores de fanfictions... somos un grupo de personas que sobretodos y sobretodo sueñan e intenta, pero que también luchan por lograr que todo sea posible... Muchos escriben, pero pocos se apasionan con lo que hacen... solo me queda desearles suerte y si desean un consejo de compañeros se los daré... adoro apoyar a la gente que empieza...

Se que muchas personas no leen las notas de los autores, pero léanlas... creo que son importantes...

No tengo nada mas que agradecer... yo seguiré escribiendo... no se preocupen que tendrán Lían para un buen rato... Para quien desee escuchar la canción que puse durante el embarazo... es bellísima. Se llama #Píntame de azul# y la canta el grupo llamado #Elefante# para quien pueda escucharla... se las recomiendo.

Ya saben la rutina. Pínchele al botón de haya abajo y déjenme un review, los agradeceré de alguna forma...

-"¿Syaoran y cómo lo llamaremos?"-

Caminaban por la vereda de la comarca viñera. De la mano y con lentitud.

-"No lo sé... pero le comprare un balón de fútbol..."-

-"Puede ser niña..."-

-"Aun así se lo comprare..."-

Una carcajada inundo el lugar y siguieron caminando... sin rumbo fijo, pero con las manos entrelazadas...

4ever Lían...

Creo que poner el numero de palabras es una exageración en este caso...

3... espacio comercial... Lían los invita a visitar su nueva comunidad, donde hay muchas cositas interesantes... los fics que recomiendo, el top20 de los que leo. Algunas cosas mas... solo entren a mi bio y denle donde dice homepage y entraran al mundo de Hikari Tenshi Lían y si así lo desean, se unirán al clan... 3


End file.
